Guerra Total
by marcos vargas
Summary: El Universo se estremece por conflictos brutales. Todos se encuentran confundidos y sacudidos. Las estructuras tradicionales de poder se resquebrajan y otras nuevas pugnan por surgir. Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men intentan salir del atolladero que sus decisiones van creando, mientras torvos criminales azotan toda la realidad. Escaparemos del desastre o este nos devorara.
1. Capítulo I Trastornos en la Tierra

**Universidad de Estudios Interdimensionales (Cherkania).**

**Universidad de Investigaciones Político-Militares (Mundarr).**

**Escuela Para el Estudio de las Relaciones Económicas, Sociales, Políticas y Militares de los Pueblos del Multiverso (Krutanar).**

**Departamento de Investigaciones de Historia Político-Militar y Socio-Económica de las Civilizaciones del Multiverso (Cherkania).**

**Escuela de Estudios Históricos en las ramas de Economía, Política y Arte y Ciencia Militar de la Universidad Prima (Nueva Tierra; Capital de la Federación Terrestre). **

**Historia y Crónicas de las Guerras Sociales Terrícolas; mejor conocidas como Guerra Total.**

**Volumen I: La llegada del Terror. Desde los comienzos de las Guerras Sociales hasta el Ascenso del Nuevo Orden Mundial.**

_**Autores:**_

_**Miguel Bastidas**_

_**Arlyna Tremyr**_

_**Claudia Andrade**_

_**Zhymur Harleg**_

**_Capítulo I: Trastornos en la Tierra._**

Una noche de una oscuridad enceguecedora, como no se había soportado en muchos años, parecía servir como especie de premonición a los desprevenidos transeúntes sobre los amargos acontecimientos que entre las escasas luces urbanas tramaban unas sombras completa o casi completamente imperceptibles. Todas las calles de New York exudaban una tensión brutal que parecía ser tan material que existía la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Los más avispados de los caminantes percibían una sensación tormentosa, la sensación que el instinto le otorgaba a las bestias acorraladas cuando un terremoto, una inundación o cualquier cataclismo se encontraba a las puertas de aniquilar su mundo.

Esta sensación de tormenta imparable se veía acrecentada por las noticias que circulaban por todos los medios de comunicación existentes en la Unión Americana, desde los medios impresos, hasta los noticieros televisados, pasando por los mensajes radiales y las redes sociales de la Internet: Pese a la supuesta recuperación económica que habría liquidado las consecuencias de la crisis de 2007, se incrementaban las leyes y determinaciones judiciales que perjudicaban los intereses de los trabajadores, las mujeres y las minorías raciales; se acrecentaban los presupuestos militares y se construían proyectos presupuestarios para consolidar los planes de militarización de las naciones; las Grandes Corporaciones aumentaban su influencia en las políticas de los Estados llevando hasta sus últimas consecuencias la vieja teoría que planteaba que el Estado no era otra cosa que el Aparato Administrativo de las Clases Dominantes; las condiciones de vida de las clases trabajadoras europeas y americanas se degradaban constantemente con un incremento acelerado de los índices inflacionarios, el derrumbe del poder adquisitivo, la perdida de la estabilidad laboral, la desintegración y traición de los sindicatos obreros; Crecían en las intenciones de voto de las ciudadanías europeas y americanas las organizaciones de la más rancia ultraderecha, incluso aquellas con planteamientos de claro corte fascista; aumentaban de modo alarmante las tensiones entre las Grandes Potencias Mundiales para lograr imponer su hegemonía en los sectores geopolíticos que deseaban controlar, tensiones que adquirían características de autentica confrontación militar con los duelos indirectos en Siria, Iraq, Afganistán, Ucrania, o guerra económica con los duelos de aranceles entre Estados Unidos y Europa o entre Estados Unidos y China, está última con altas probabilidades de degenerar en un brutal duelo militar como lo demostraban las gigantescas maniobras navales emprendidas por los chinos él mismo día del bombardeo contra las supuestas bases químicas en las tierras controladas por Damasco; la crisis medioambiental aumentaba sus niveles de peligrosidad con incendios, inundaciones, nevadas, desertificaciones de una magnitud e intensidad como no se vislumbraban desde las grandes eras glaciales.

Y, como si las conflictividades que asolaban a la humanidad no bastaran para ensombrecer el panorama, se debía tomar en consideración el agravamiento del llamado problema mutante o Crisis del Homo Superior. Después de la práctica e inexplicable extinción o casi extinción de esta raza demonizada por sus notables habilidades, había terminado por gozar de una rápida recuperación; una recuperación que nacía de dos vertientes: por un lado un acelerado incremento de la natalidad (los nacimientos entre los mutantes se habían disparado de modo tan abrupto que había permitido un acrecentamiento natural de la población mutante superior al tres mil por ciento); por el otro una dramática recuperación de las habilidades mutantes por una vasta cantidad de personas que las habían perdido y ahora las poseían nuevamente. La recuperación poblacional era tan espectacular que los expertos suponían que para el año 2050 los mutantes representarían no menos de la cuarta o quizá hasta la tercera parte de toda la población mundial.

Su incremento numérico había levantado una vez más los temores desbocados de los elementos más fanatizados por el odio anti-mutante. No era extraño oír en el Congreso a prominentes Senadores y Diputados exigir la aprobación de leyes para restringir a la comunidad mutante y recordar con pasión la época de Tolerancia Cero y al auge del programa Centinela, de los cuales demandaban su inmediata reconstitución, para de este modo mantener bajo un control estricto a los seres que consideraban una amenaza apremiante para la humanidad entera.

Unas predicas que no hacían más que avivar el fuego de la rabia entre la población mutante y volvían atractivo hasta niveles indisputables los discursos y proclamas de los elementos más radicales que se encontraban en el seno de los mutantes. Personajes que se creía perderían prestigio con desastres del pasado (tan terroríficos como la crisis desatada por Onslaught y la masacre de Genosha) tales como Magneto, Apocalipsis, Siniestro aparecían de pronto ante la mente de muchos mutantes como referencias validas para aceptarlos como líderes, capaces de encabezarlos en una cruzada libertaria contra la opresión humana y llevarlos al lugar que les correspondía por derecho: a la cabeza del dominio evolutivo de la Tierra, amos y señores del planeta y dueños absolutos y únicos de los destinos del orbe entero. Atentados terroristas contra represas hidroeléctricas, estaciones de energía solar y nuclear, puestos de policía y hasta bases militares y centros presuntamente secretos e inexpugnables de los servicios de inteligencia de todas las grandes potencias, demostraban bien a las claras que los grupos que llamaban al levantamiento mutante obtenían mayores niveles de atención que los deseados por los Estados y que si no se tomaban prontas medidas el planeta iba a estallar en una orgía de fuego y sangre sin precedentes.

La envergadura de la crisis se percibía claramente cuando se informaba a la masa de lectores o televidentes que hasta una organización tan poderosa como S.H.I.E.L.D había padecido los ataques de las organizaciones e individualidades radicales del mundo mutante; y según algunos rumores cada día más amplios y cotidianos incluso fuerzas radicales humanas estaban involucradas en una variedad importante de incidentes contra S.H.I.E.L.D. Resultaba extraño que simples partidas de bandoleros revolucionarios se atrevieran a arremeter contra una de las más formidables fortalezas del Orden establecido sin contar con la dirección de alguno de los grandes jerarcas facciosos. Estos ataques solo eran concebibles con la condición que alguno de ellos estuviera detrás de esto, desde las sombras, como medio de calibración de las capacidades de respuesta de las grandes potencias humanas. Para de esta manera planificar mejor su siguiente gran paso contra los elementos que más odiaba. La pregunta más acuciante se refería a quien sería el cerebro tras el arriesgado operativo y lo más preocupante; si existiría más de un cerebro y los informes que algunos grupos de inteligencia poseían afirmando la posibilidad de una alianza amplia entre las diversas agrupaciones terroristas mutantes y/o humanas irían más allá de las simples conjeturas.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, la inmensa mayoría de las organizaciones de espionaje y contraespionaje de las Grandes Potencias Humanas consideraban que estas conjeturas no se encontraban suficientemente respaldadas en los hechos como para ser tomadas en consideración. Afirmaban, no sin razón, que las diversas agrupaciones que pugnaban por la hegemonía mutante eran demasiado diferentes, defendían postulados ideológicos en extremo variados como para que una alianza sólida se formase entre ellos. De todas maneras reconocían, que aunque lejana, era una idea a tener en cuenta. Después de todo por diferentes que fueran sus idearios, todos compartían el mismo objetivo, la destrucción definitiva de la supremacía humana, y entre los más extremistas se llegaba incluso al deseo de destruir la misma especie humana.

Por supuesto esa noche muy pocas personas estaban teniendo pensamientos de este tipo. Sus preocupaciones entraban en el reino de lo mundano: tomarse unas cervezas con los amigos para sacarse el calor o la frustración del pellejo, maldecir en voz alta (en sus cabezas, por supuesto) al hijo de puta del patrón, despotricar contra la mujer, el marido, los hijos o los padres, estremecerse de terror ante la cercanía de los exámenes finales, sacar cuentas de las hipotecas y un largo etcétera, representativo de las miserias cotidianas del ser humano promedio. Por eso, pocas personas pudieron percatarse que entre las sombras de la noche, tanto por los aires como en las calles de la Gran Manzana, unas extrañas figuras parecían moverse sigilosamente, como si estuvieran buscando o esperando algo de suma importancia.

La mínima cantidad de individuos que estaban lo suficientemente interesados por los grandes sucesos nacionales y mundiales como para estar pendientes de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, esperando o temiendo formar parte de esos trágicos eventos, comprendieron que estaban a punto de tomar parte en un acontecimiento que quizá no fuera determinante por sí mismo, pero que sin duda representaba parte importante de acciones de impacto y envergadura mucho mayor a la deseada por la mayoría de las personas del común. Tenían la sensación que cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar en esa zona en las próximas horas aparecería con toda seguridad en las páginas de los futuros libros de historia y no precisamente como un evento de los más agradables en los que se pudiera estar o presenciar.

Entre las personas que procuraban encontrar un sentido a la realidad y se interesaban por enterarse, a través de la prensa o la televisión e incluso de las páginas de la Internet, de los acontecimientos que estremecían el globo se encontraba un hombre que en esos momentos era pilar fundamental de numerosas personas (por lo menos en su comunidad), un hombre que hasta hace poco era una pieza anónima más en el enorme engranaje que era la sociedad americana. William Markson no era más que un obrero de una planta para procesar alimentos de origen cárnico, que por petición de algunos compañeros de trabajo, acepto competir en las elecciones para el sindicato y que ahora se encontraba liderando una huelga de más de 30.000 trabajadores. La razón del conflicto se debía a que la empresa había decidido despedir a más de la cuarta parte de la masa laboral con el pretexto de que formaban parte de la comunidad mutante y por tanto representaban una amenaza potencial para sus compañeros de trabajo y para los intereses de la compañía y de toda la ciudad. Markson, indignado, éxito los ánimos recordando a sus compañeros los tiempos en que los botados, discriminados y/o perseguidos eran los negros, o los irlandeses o los latinos o las mujeres o cualquiera que fuera diferente y en el fondo todo era un pretexto para desmantelar a la resistencia de la Clase Trabajadora y poder destruir su capacidad de soportar y repudiar las pretensiones de la Empresa. De golpe y porrazo un hombre (hasta donde podía ser definido como hombre un tipo de 27 años) que no esperaba ni aspiraba a nada más en la vida que ganar un buen salario, casarse, procrear, tener casa y carros propios, se transformaba, producto de la indignación moral, en el líder de una masa relativamente amplia de personas, que poseían una relativa importancia en la industria de la alimentación y por tanto algo de influencia en los destinos de centenares de miles, quizá de millones de personas. Y todo por una gente que quizás estallaría de gozo ante los terribles sucesos que, estaba convencido de ello, faltaba poco para que asolara la región entera en la que se encontraba y cambiara los destinos de este mundo de un modo que aun se les escapaba a los factores de poder del orbe.

William, comprendiendo en su fuero interno que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y habiendo logrado vislumbrar de modo fugaz la expresión más feroz que cualquier ser humano hubiera visto en los últimos cincuenta años, por lo menos, determino que algo debía hacerse para lograr salvar al mayor número posible de personas de la carnicería que estaba por desencadenarse. Pero se encontraba desarmado, expuesto en el medio de la calle y sin conocimiento de quien o quienes pretendían hacer valer sus ideas del modo atroz que temía y preveía. Así que abandono el camino principal por el que andaba y se dirigió con celeridad, pero sin mostrar sus intenciones para evitar un adelanto de la agresión, hacia el callejón supuestamente sin salida que se encontraba a su derecha. Desde hacía varios años atrás conocía los secretos del lugar y sabía que ese callejón había sido en épocas anteriores una especie de vía de escape de los diversos agentes que pululaban en la Gran Manzana en los tiempos de las Guerras Mundiales y la lucha contra la URSS.

Nunca había creído demasiado las teorías propagadas por los fanáticos anti-mutantes y su discurso. Esas afirmaciones acerca de los planes de los mutantes para apoderarse del mundo, derrocar a la humanidad y desatar un genocidio contra las personas normales, de proporciones nunca antes vistas en la historia, le parecían los discursos paranoicos propios de la más descerebrada ultraderecha tradicional de Estados Unidos. En sus discusiones constantes sobre el tema con sus compañeros de estudio y de trabajo, aseguraba que Magneto, Apocalipsis, La Hermandad y otras personalidades y agrupaciones partidarias de la supremacía del Homo Superior no eran otra cosa que mínimas excepciones y en todo caso no representaban otra cosa que la reacción de ciertos elementos de la comunidad mutante ante las constantes agresiones padecidas por los mutantes a manos de los maniáticos fascistas anti-todo-lo-que –sea-diferente.

Y, aunque en estos momentos estaba convencido que tenía plena razón en los planteamientos que sustentaba ante sus camaradas, también sabía que estaba a punto de presenciar y quizás de ser víctima de las retaliaciones que los terroristas de las facciones mutantes tomaban contra todo aquello que para ellos apestara a humano. Sus diatribas contra este modo de actuar no era menos intenso que contra los fundamentalistas de la ultraderecha. Criticaba con vehemencia las arremetidas ciegas de los facciosos contra la población civil y pensaba y decía que si los rebeldes tenían un problema contra el Orden imperante, atacasen al sistema establecido.

Para escándalo de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros, no negaba sus simpatías por las teorías creadas por los pensadores sociales europeos o por los radicales americanos acerca de la necesidad de transformar la realidad podrida que nos rodeaba y defendía el derecho de todos los explotados y oprimidos de la tierra-incluidos los mutantes- de defenderse de los ataques de las fuerzas que los pisoteaban. Pero entendía que estas fuerzas estaban representadas por los aparatos de represión de la maquinaria del Estado. Atacar civiles no rompería la estructura de poder que los aprisionaba y de hecho lo más seguro es que consiguiera todo lo contrario al aglutinar a las masas en torno a los factores de poder en busca de protección, restringiendo de esta manera las actividades de los partidarios de la transformación de la sociedad existente.

Una explosión ensordecedora puso finiquito total a los pensamientos del joven sindicalista, el cual procedió a girar su vista hacia la zona donde se escucharon tanto la explosión como los gritos de agonía y terror de los afectados y moribundos. Una oleada de terror, asco y odio se apodero de todo su ser al comprobar los resultados demoledores del ataque. La calle se encontraba regada por las salpicaduras de sangre de los heridos, por los restos (brazos, piernas, cabezas) de las personas alcanzadas de frente por la ofensiva terrorista, por los cuerpos sin vida o en agonía de decenas de personas golpeadas por el intenso ataque de manera frontal.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por ocurrir. Vio como en un parpadeo uno de los atacantes se acercaba a los cuerpos aun con vida de los moribundos y transformando uno de sus brazos en una especia de espada de energía cercenaba la cabeza de los moribundos, sin demostrar la menor piedad y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Un poco a la izquierda de esta demostración de bestialidad total se escenificaba otra escena dantesca: una hermosa rubia se presentaba al frente de los escasos afortunados huidos de la explosión y de la espada mutante, que corrían por sus vidas y cortándoles el paso les arrebataba la vida, aspirándoles sus energías apenas le daban la espalda. Al parecer ejercía una especie de extraño control mental sobre los desesperados, los cuales creían estar recibiendo protección de algún poderoso ser y perecían traicionados, como atravesados por un puñal por la espalda.

La dantesca escena parecía repetirse por todas partes alrededor de la zona donde se encontraba Markson. Porque a la derecha del lugar varias patrullas de la policía neoyorquina yacían despedazadas por las ondas de choque que despedían un par de mutantes a través de sus gargantas y los agentes sobrevivientes intentaban desesperadamente resguardarse de los ataques e intentar repeler lo mejor posible el accionar terrorista. Sin embargo, no veía Markson probable semejante milagro ya que las armas de los policías eran ridículas para poder hacer frente a las arremetidas de los mutantes facciosos.

Los gritos de desesperación de las victimas resultaban estremecedores y no menos impactantes le eran a Markson las carcajadas burlescas de los agresores. Estos, a ojos vistas, disfrutaban con plenitud la carnicería de la que eran protagonistas y su placer se contagiaba de matón en matón. Cada bestia que atacaba era un mar de burlas y gozo sádico. Markson se encontraba convencido que esas expresiones de alegría y esa sensación de superioridad y labor adecuadamente cumplida era la que debían ostentar los mafiosos del nazismo o del stalinismo al cumplir su tarea genocida del día.

La pregunta que atenazaba su cerebro consistía en saber a qué maníaco carnicero obedecían estas alimañas malditas y que ideología precisa sustentaría y daría pie a los delirios homicidas. Pero sus preguntas encontraron una rápida respuesta cuando sus oídos pudieron captar el intercambio de palabras entre uno de los agresores y una de las víctimas: **_-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué les hemos hecho para que nos traten de esta manera?- _**Pregunto llena de histeria una joven y al parecer atractiva muchacha negra, tirada en el piso y con la cara surcada por lagrimas de espanto y dolor.**_-Vivir, humana, vivir. La existencia de su débil raza representa un insulto para los poderosos que tenemos derecho a regir los destinos de este mundo. El Sumo Señor ha ordenado que su patética especie sea erradicada de la faz de la tierra y que limpiemos a esta de chusma impura y es lo que haremos con maravilloso placer, basura Homo Sapiens._**

Y terminando con brusquedad la conversación y a pesar de los gritos de piedad de la muchacha, procedió a extirparla del mundo atravesándola de parte a parte con las púas de acero en las que sus manos se convirtieron. Lo hizo con suma lentitud, disfrutando los gestos de dolor y agonía que el cuerpo de la joven dejaba escapar. La despedazo pedazo a pedazo hasta que no quedo ninguna parte del cuerpo sana y reconocible con excepción de la cabeza deformada por los gestos de horror y sufrimiento total. La misma fue recogida por el asesino y tras contemplarla feliz la resguardo como un trofeo y se alejo en pos de su próxima víctima.

Así comprendió que el maníaco bastardo detrás del horror del día no era otro que Apocalipsis, el autoproclamado Alto Señor del mundo. Sabía, por lo que informaban los medios y por la misma propaganda de los seguidores del personaje, que este era una especie de darvinista social que pensaba que solo los más aptos o los más fuertes tenían derecho a regir los destinos del mundo y llevándolo a los extremos, que a la larga solo los poderosos tendrían derecho a vivir en el Nuevo Orden Mundial que El y sus seguidores crearían, después de hundir en un océano de purificador fuego al planeta entero. Creía incluso que, posteriormente, su sistema y por ende su Imperio personal deberían ser expandidos a los Potentados existentes más allá del Sistema Solar.

William sabía que Apocalipsis en su demencia ataco al mismo Imperio Shi'ar, se alió con los Skrull y posiblemente también interfirió de alguna manera en las políticas del Imperio Kree. No conocía acontecimiento en los cuales Apocalipsis y sus secuaces no estuviesen involucrados de una u otra forma. Su poderío estaba entre los más prominente de la raza mutante. Quizás entre las más poderosas de cualquier raza en el Universo conocido.

El hecho que sus huestes fueran las responsables de los crímenes que se cometían esa noche no presagiaban nada bueno, ni para la Tierra ni para los mundos con razas inteligentes que poblaban el universo. Si sus huestes se preocupaban por lanzar un ataque de tal envergadura contra una multitud de Homo Sapiens desarmados a la luz de la Luna es porque estaban implicados en algo realmente gordo y querían que todo el mundo conociera sus tremendas intenciones fueran estas cuales fueran.

_Montañas Apalaches._

La carcajada estremecedora que sacudía los cimientos del edificio, causaba una sensación de desazón, incluso entre los partidarios más acérrimos del brutal personaje. La diversión sádica que ostentaba mientras veía por una gigantesca pantalla la carnicería que se sucedía en las calles de la enorme urbe terrícola, demostraba el grado grotesco que alcanzaba la naturaleza del alma del individuo en cuestión. No era extraño que su interés primordial, cuando escapo de la catástrofe en su propio Universo y llego a este lugar, consistiera en establecer una alianza con el ser llamado Apocalipsis.

La similitud entre sus filosofías, la crueldad de su accionar, la falta absoluta de dolor y remordimientos por las victimas de sus campañas de limpieza genética, el poder del personaje en sí y el desplegado por sus fanáticos partidarios le inducían a pensar que tenía delante de sus narices al aliado más formidable con el que se pudiera llegar a contar en alguna encrucijada como la que enfrentaba él en esos momentos.

Cuando llego hasta la Tierra de este Universo Alternativo quedo sorprendido y maravillado. Para empezar existía la Tierra (en su universo no era otra cosa que un planeta muerto, desolado, sin rastro alguno de vida después de las grandes guerras civiles que aniquilaron al Imperio Terráqueo). Y en segundo término los habitantes de este mundo, o por lo menos una amplia variedad de ellos, poseían características muy parecidas a las de los seres de su propia realidad. En efecto, las criaturas denominadas mutantes por la mayoría de los humanos y por sus gobiernos, guardaban un notable parecido con la mayoría de pobladores de las grandes civilizaciones de las galaxias de su realidad. De hecho, en las principales potencias, los seres humanos en su totalidad poseían las cualidades que en esta realidad solo habían adquirido una minoría del total de humanos.

Era otra cosa que le agradaba de esta realidad, las personas veían como una aberración lo que no era otra cosa que el desenvolvimiento natural de las habilidades, capacidades y dotes de toda una especie. Esta estupidez los convertía en presa fácil para su ejército. Solo tenía que acentuar las divisiones entre los "extraños" y los "normales", apoyar a los que tuvieran una proximidad aunque fuera tenue con su propia ideología, infiltrarse entre los elementos de autoridad de los distintos gobiernos y facciones del planeta, azuzar a unos contra los otros y tendría la mitad del mandado hecho.

Que primitivos y entupidos eran estos terrícolas: choques raciales, diferencias religiosas, desprecio por elementos de su propia especie que simplemente desarrollaban virtudes un poco diferentes de los patrones de "NORMALIDAD", división entre multitud de países menores en vez de construir un gobierno global. Lo único adecuado entre esta chusma tribal consistía en la sana división jerárquica entre las diferentes clases que componían la estructura económico-social del mundo.

Y sin embargo hasta en esto estaban divididos. Por lo que había podido averiguar en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esta mugre, las clases sociales estaban divididas de forma muy heterogénea según el país o región donde se analizase. En tierras como el denominado Mundo Islámico la represión era abierta y bestial, se imponía la sumisión de las clases bajas a hierro y fuego y se reprimía cualquier muestra de descontento que estas se atreviesen a manifestar. En cambio en las zonas conocidas como Europa o Estados Unidos (englobadas en un conjunto mentado Occidente) se creaban mecanismos de manipulación ideológica bastante elaborados; se afirmaba la existencia de una pretendida movilidad social, de la permanencia de una democracia perpetua, del poder del pueblo, de la maravilla del proceso electoral y un largo etc. Lo cual no representaba impedimento alguno para desatar todo el poder del Estado cuando las masas o un sector de estas se daban cuenta de la farsa en la cual estaban viviendo.

Y, a diferencia de lo vivido en su realidad, las clases que componían el elemento laboral de este mundo; bien fuera como trabajadores libres o como masa cautiva esclavizada o casi esclavizada; no habían logrado construir una respuesta teórica y/o práctica a las complicaciones sociales, políticas y económicas que las mantenían en una posición de sumisión con respecto a los factores empresariales y estatales. Aquí se encontraban atrapadas en el viejo dilema de las formas que debía adoptar la resistencia contra la hegemonía del Estado y las Clases Dominantes; preguntas sobre la forma o la utilidad de construir organizaciones de carácter sociopolítico, sobre la conveniencia de construir una estructura de resistencia armada, sobre la idoneidad de participar o no en el entramado político en que se sustentaba el Sistema imperante, de establecer relaciones amistosas con otras clases sociales con el fin de estructurar una alianza capaz de confrontar las políticas del poder. Preguntas de nunca acabar pero que en su Universo lograron ser puestas en contexto por los trabajadores y sus líderes y respondidas con la energía suficiente como para constituirse en una fuerza unificada, organizada, inteligente, audaz, culta y decidida que fue capaz de echar por tierra el orden imperante y después de barrer con todo lo que la estorbaba construir una realidad completamente diferente, a su agrado y deseo.

Estaba a tiempo de impedir que semejante afrenta contra el orden natural de las cosas llegase a ocurrir en el planeta que usaba como refugio. Podía salvar a este mundo de tener que soportar el terrible desatino de una Clase Laboral victoriosa, sacudiéndose el predominio de las clases poseyentes y fundando un poder nuevo, y en constante expansión. Tener que huir de sus dominios porque una chusma obrera y esclava se atrevió a pretender cambiar el estado de cosas existentes, bajo la afirmación de que eran anacrónicas, antiguas, insulsas; que la burguesía no tenía derechos a mantener su hegemonía dado que había cumplido su papel histórico y su poder solo traía dolor y opresión, además de estancamiento e involución. Que ellos-los trabajadores y sus aliados-tenían el derecho, el poder y la capacidad de reestructurar la realidad e imponer una sociedad de progreso, avance y desarrollo, capaz de sacudir todas las taras del pasado capitalista. La verdad que todo eso era demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo nuevamente.

_New York._

La matanza continuaba y con cada vez más bríos, salvajismo y crueldad. La calle estaba teñida por densas manchas de sangre que surcaban los suelos como si se tratase de riachuelos sanguinolentos. Con facilidad yacían tirados más de 300 cadáveres humanos y había más de 2000 personas al borde del suspiro final. Markson, furioso por la magnitud de la afrenta padecida, había abandonado el terror que a su pesar se había apoderado de él y dirigía los esfuerzos de los cuerpos policiales para hacerle frente a la acometida de los dementes apocalípticos.

Había logrado ubicar las salidas y entradas secretas del callejón y se había deslizado furtivamente por las calles de la metrópoli hasta alcanzar el Cuartel General de las Brigadas de Asalto de la Policía Militar de New York. En el trascurso de su vida había logrado entablar amistad con una buena cantidad de sus integrantes, incluso uno de sus principales comandantes en la ciudad era hermano de su actual novia. Describió con lujo de detalles las aberraciones que llego a presenciar mientras abandonaba el teatro de los acontecimientos y dirigió a los indignados y enfurecidos integrantes de las Brigadas al campo de batalla.

Desde que la maquinaria de seguridad del gobierno estadual hizo acto de presencia con todo el poderío que almacenaba para casos de contingencia mayor, lo que había sido un acto de asesinato en masa de civiles desarmados se convirtió en una batalla de amplias proporciones. Los mutantes se encontraron sorprendidos por una lluvia de descargas de energía de alto poder que salían despedidas de los fusiles de asalto de los gubernamentales y de algunos voluntarios civiles-Markson entre ellos-que decidieron hacerle frente a la furia homicida de los terroristas.

El Gobierno Federal siempre había temido que estos actos empezasen a ocurrir con cada vez mayor frecuencia y que los elementos más inestables y decididos de la comunidad mutante tomasen la resolución de desafiar la autoridad de la humanidad sobre el planeta. Magneto y Apocalipsis con sus intentos anteriores habían marcado una tendencia entre cada vez mayor cantidad de partidarios y seguidores de sus doctrinas extremistas y un ataque masivo resultaba cada vez más probable.

Para hacerle frente a la amenaza se estructuro toda una política de investigación militar para la construcción de armamento más y más potente y efectivo. Armas capaces de destrozar las múltiples potencialidades de ataque y defensa de los mutantes y dotar a la humanidad de mecanismos defensivos y- por qué no- agresivos, con los cuales mantener su supremacía sobre el orbe. Con el fin de aumentar la rapidez de respuesta operativa se descentralizo el uso de estas armas y una vez finalizada su construcción se procedió a entregarlas a las autoridades de los diverso Estados de la Unión y de las ciudades más importantes, con la autorización de emplearlas con el grado de letalidad que fuera necesaria y de acuerdo al nivel de la amenaza mutante.

Enormes almacenes y bases de carácter secreto fueron construidos para el resguardo y despliegue de este armamento y ahora, por primera vez, el mundo tenía la oportunidad de ver el futuro que se cernía sobre el planeta si la guerra total llegase a estallar.

Las hordas del Alto Señor se encontraban francamente sorprendidas ante la respuesta de los infames Homo Sapiens. No esperaban encontrar una resistencia que valiera la pena ser tomada en cuenta. Tan acostumbrados estaban a las proclamas de su amo acerca del carácter patético de los humanos, que encontrarlos luchando con armamento de mayor calidad a la esperada y de efectos mucho más prácticos que los concebidos en sus pensamientos, les resultaba terriblemente desconcertante.

Cuando atacaron consistían en dos grupos de seis mutantes cada uno, que atacando coordinadamente desde adelante y por atrás asesinaron la mayor cantidad de alimañas humanas posibles. Con la intención de sorprender a los traidores a la sangre, que de seguro intervendrían para proteger a la inmundicia humana; los infames X-Men; se llevaron un equipo adicional de otros seis apocalípticos. Pero todas estas medidas tácticas se fueron al drenaje con la aparición del inesperado enemigo humano, fuertemente equipado con armas de alta tecnología y tremendo poder destructivo.

Con una rapidez y letalidad desconcertantes los humanos atacaron el edificio donde estaban resguardados los integrantes del grupo de respaldo de los bandidos. Una ola de fuego barrio las paredes de la estructura, sin dañarla en lo más mínimo y atacando las formas de vida existentes en su seno. Dos de ellos perecieron en el acto, calcinados, desintegrados por la potencia de las armas empleadas y completamente sorprendidos por lo inesperado del accionar de los inferiores genéticos. Los otros cuatro reaccionaron intentando lanzar sus poderes contra la policía militarizada. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus ataques de energía, sus dardos, sus garras y ondas de choque; hasta sus asaltos bacteriológicos fueron repelidos o absorbidos de alguna forma por los armatostes de los bichos y revueltos en su contra, junto con los proyectiles de los humanos. Apenas 15 minutos después, todos los mutantes del edificio estaban tendidos, aniquilados por los humanos, permitiéndole a estos atacar a la fuerza de choque apocalíptica, forzándola a abandonar su ataque contra los civiles y concentrar sus arremetidas en contra de los humanos armados y retadores.

Ninguno de los dos bandos en pugna demostraba tener la capacidad para aplastar la amenaza que el otro representaba. Los mutantes se escudaban en poderosos campos de energía o impenetrables muros de acero creados por sus poderes. Los humanos se encontraban tan fortificados como aquellos, utilizando vehículos acorazados, armaduras con escudos de energía y los escombros mismos de las destrozadas edificaciones. Para poder repeler adecuadamente a la resistencia de los facciosos, los gubernamentales modularon sus armas para destruir incluso los edificios en los cuales estos se guarecían. No había manera de mantener niveles de moderación adecuados con las bestias contra las que se medían en feroz combate y los estaduales estaban determinados a aniquilar la amenaza que representaban, utilizando cualquier método y medio del que dispusieran. Las medias tintas no eran de utilidad con estos fantoches. Era necesario medidas de extrema envergadura y, además, así les darían una lección al resto de la chusma mutante.

Una sonrisa macabra adornaba los labios de una imponente criatura que lo observaba todo desde la "seguridad" de un edificio cercano. Apocalipsis sonreía satisfecho con el espectáculo que tenía delante de él. Gozaba extremadamente siendo testigo de una de las más salvajes batallas que se hubiesen presenciado entre las dos razas que se disputaban el control del mundo, desde hacía mucho tiempo. La ferocidad del combate, la determinación de los guerreros mejor dotados de ambas potencias genéticas, eran una demostración palpable de lo acertado de sus tesis acerca de la supremacía del más fuerte y el más apto. Y aunque él se consideraba a sí mismo como el paradigma viviente de la perfección, la fuerza y la aptitud; se mantenía adecuadamente al margen, como omnisciente criatura divina, viendo como se desenvolvían sus criaturas. No había llegado aún el momento de tomar en sus manos el curso de la guerra.

Sabía casi desde el comienzo mismo de la batalla cual sería el resultado de la misma. Conocía a la perfección el tipo de armas que los insectos habían construido para defender sus miserables existencias e incluso podía jactarse de conocer la localización de los cuarteles y laboratorios secretos en los que el Gobierno Federal construía su maquinaria de guerra anti-mutante. Pero quería comprobar la calidad exacta de las armas creadas por las patéticas criaturas humanas y la capacidad que los Homo Sapiens conseguían alcanzar al dotarse de estos instrumentos. Sacrificar alguno guerreros por la santa causa de la pureza y superioridad genética era un precio aceptable, si el premio era barrer definitivamente la escoria infecta que superpoblaba el mundo.

En realidad el espectáculo resultaba de lo más interesante y revelador. Las cucarachas, físicamente impotente para enfrentarse a seres tan superiores como sus guerreros, habían demostrado tener un agudo ingenio y construido aparatos de lo más agradables. Cuando derrocara el poder de esas alimañas, utilizaría esos aparatos para dotar a los miembros menos favorecidos de sus, temporalmente, necesarios ejércitos de ocupación. Podrían resultar artefactos de lo más útiles para despedazar a la escoria de los traidores a la sangre, como esos X-Men o los partidarios de esa basura supuestamente revolucionaria; Magneto.

¡Magneto! Interesante personaje. Poderoso como pocos mutantes que existieran en la vida. Sus ideas de purgar al planeta de la escoria humana demostraban el talento, y energía del personaje. Pero este se dejaba ganar por sentimientos de piedad y misericordia por sus víctimas, que demostraban que a pesar de sus poderes pertenecía al conjunto de los débiles destinados a desaparecer. Se mostraba indigno al pretender incluir en sus intenciones conquistadoras y redentoras a todos los mutantes, por el simple hecho de serlo; como si entre estos no existieran bastardos decadentes que desgraciaban a la raza y merecían ser tan exterminados como los propios Homo Sapiens.

Pero, con todo y su debilidad, Magneto era un guerrero y estratega de primera línea y sería riesgoso enfrentarse a él sin haber establecido previamente un balance de poder completamente favorable a su absoluta destrucción. Sobretodo si se tomaba en consideración que ahora este gozaba de la protección completa de todo el poderío de Genosha. Y para llevar a cabo esta tarea debía conocer la magnitud del poder de todos sus enemigos, desde las cucarachas humanas, pasando por los X-Men y llegando a las grandes agrupaciones de Superhéroes, tales como los Fantastic Four y los Avengers. Además debía asegurarse que las grandes potencias estelares no se sintieran tentadas a intervenir en los asuntos terráqueos. Shi'ar, Skrull, Kree, Celestiales, y la reciente Ola Aniquiladora eran nombres que hasta alguien como él debía tener en consideración a la hora de trazar sus planes.

Por eso había aceptado coaligarse con el extraño personaje que construyo esa impresionante fortaleza en las Montañas Apalaches. Era evidente que no pertenecía a este mundo y si sus historias resultaban ciertas ni siquiera pertenecía a esta realidad. Su poder, determinación y la semejanza de intenciones lo hacían un aliado interesante y su origen alienígena le permitirían comprender a la perfección los juegos de la política interestelar. Cierto que no era de este Universo pero Apocalipsis sospechaba que un ser de los cielos tendría mejores oportunidades de comprender y manipular la realidad de los Imperios Estelares mejor que cualquier terrícola, aunque ese terrícola se llamara Apocalipsis y estuviera a un paso de la divinidad.

_Genosha__._

Magneto veía con gesto de preocupación las noticias que salían despedidas hacia sus ojos desde las pantallas del televisor, encendido en la sala personal del poderoso mandatario mutante. Desde que había logrado repeler el gigantesco ataque de los Centinelas, Magneto se había estado preguntando qué nuevo suceso de vasta envergadura vendría a perturbar la poca paz que su nueva posición como potencia mundial le otorgaba a los mutantes.

Era un hecho cierto, representaba una verdad incuestionable, que las naciones humanas temían provocar la furia de la Genosha Mutante y tenían unas políticas menos agresivas contra la comunidad mutante dentro de cada una de ellas. Sabían que cualquier acto de agresión declarado contra los "extraños" del interior traería como replica una respuesta proporcional por parte de la Superpotencia mutante.

Aprovechando los breves momentos de paz que esto le procuraba, se dedico a fortalecer sus fuerzas militares a niveles descomunales. Para ello recluto una cantidad bastante notable de mutantes alrededor del mundo cuyas habilidades lo dejaron favorablemente impresionado. Pero, Magneto, no era líder seguidor de costumbres arcaicas. Sabía que los humanos eran una raza muy capacitada para la destrucción y durante su vida había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse con poderosas naciones estelares aún más agresivas y bestiales que los propios humanos. Para lidiar contra ellos no bastaban las puras energías y habilidades mutantes y doto a su ejército de poderosas maquinas de guerra ultra-modernas.

Con esta formidable maquinaria de masacres estaría en capacidad de repeler cualquier ataque, de cualquier enemigo-terrestre o alienígena-y dejar claro de una vez por todas, que un ataque contra la República Libre de los Mutantes de Genosha sería el principio de una considerable catástrofe para el desprevenido y estúpido agresor.

Su estrategia de contención había dado resultados brillantes hasta los momentos. Después del fracaso de la demente Cassandra Nova en su asalto contra Genosha, las potencias humanas y los enemigos mutantes-como la Patrulla-X- consideraron prudente evitar la ira del poderoso Señor Magnético de Genosha. La idea de una guerra de grueso calibre pendía cual espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza de todos y nadie quería pasar a la historia como el personaje o conjunto de personajes responsables del posible exterminio de la vida inteligente (y la no tanto) en el planeta.

Pero Magneto viendo las noticias se dio cuenta de su craso error. Estuvo pendiente de los factores de poder oficiales o semioficiales que pudieran perturbar sus planes de redención mundial de los mutantes. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza la posibilidad que elementos tan desquiciados como los Jinetes de Apocalipsis o los partidarios genéticamente manipulados de Míster Siniestro, pudieran tomar parte en el conflicto. Y menos con la fuerza salvaje con la que lo estaban haciendo. El enorme poderío desplegado por los fanáticos seguidores de Apocalipsis en este violentísimo asalto contra New York se escapaba por completo de todos los cálculos realizados hasta ahora por el Gobierno de Genosha y eliminaba de un plumazo todas las teorías y previsiones acerca del Balance del Poder Mundial que se realizaron hasta los momentos.

Magneto no tenía problemas en reconocer los méritos de sus posibles adversarios. Desde la Patrulla-X, hasta el Círculo Interno del Club Fuego Infernal, pasando por las agrupaciones más retrogradas del fanatismo anti-mutante; todos ellos contaban con habilidades, poderes, capacidades y una voluntad e iniciativa que se merecían, a pesar de los odios que años de enfrentamiento habían ido forjando, el máximo respeto por parte del Lord del Magnetismo.

Pero Apocalipsis parecía detentar un aura de maldad que superaba con creces incluso las acciones más maquiavélicas del Club Fuego Infernal. Su fanatismo "darwinista", sus proclamas acerca de la supervivencia exclusiva del más apto, sus monstruosos atentados que superaban con creces todo lo que cualquiera de las otras facciones hubiesen montado anteriormente, su aparente inmortalidad, su capacidad para resurgir de todas las derrotas sufridas como si fuera una versión macabra de la leyenda del Fénix. Todo ello hacía del Sumo Señor un enemigo demasiado terrorífico como para menospreciarlo o colocarlo en alguna lista con los demás enemigos de la causa mutante.

Y para completar el panorama el autoproclamado Alto Señor parecía contar con recursos nuevos en su macabro arsenal. Los poderes de sus mutantes parecían acrecentados en porcentajes nada despreciables y además parecían contar con armamentos completamente novedosos, en comparación con anteriores encuentros entre Apocalipsis y cualquiera de sus numerosísimos enemigos.

El poder que desplegaba Apocalipsis constituía una de las mayores amenazas que tendría que afrontar Magneto a partir de ahora. Los humanos a pesar de su odio anti-mutante lo profesaban un gran amor a su propio pellejo que les impedía arremeter contra sus enemigos a menos que estuviesen plenamente seguros de su superioridad sobre el contrario marcado como objetivo a destruir. Organizaciones mutantes pro sistema como Patrulla-X o X-Force se encontraban frenados por sus propios temores y contradicciones además de por sus valores morales obsoletos y estúpidos. Y fuerzas secretas tan poderosas como el Club Fuego Infernal eran, a pesar de su potencial, demasiado minúsculas como para abarcar todo el espacio que deseaban manipular y someter a su voluntad; además que las informaciones traídas por los servicios de inteligencia de Genosha hacían presumir la existencia de algún nivel de contactos entre Fuego Infernal y Apocalipsis; una posibilidad aterradora que debía estudiarse muy bien y suprimirse en caso de ser real.

El Alto Señor, en cambio, parecía gozar de una cantidad cada vez mayor de partidarios, inclusive entre elementos muy poderosos de las altas esferas humanas. Masas enormes de mutantes habían recorrido las calles de numerosas urbes por todo Occidente clamando porque su Señor limpiara el mundo de la inmundicia que lo contaminaba. Medio Oriente y África habían sido perturbadas por revueltas callejeras en las que las proclamas tradicionales de los partidarios de Apocalipsis habían estado en la primera línea de los combates. Hasta en la Coalición Oriental se habían registrado incidentes de cierta violencia donde parecía tener un importante protagonismo los adoradores del "Dios" egipcio. Y gracias a su vasto sistema de espionaje, Magneto logro enterarse que varios prominentes miembros de la Clase Alta Neoyorquina y de poderosos grupos industriales estadounidenses y europeos contactaron con individuos que servían como ojos, oídos y boca para Apocalipsis y trataron en numerosas reuniones de la posibilidad de conformar una alianza que les entregara en bandeja de plata el predominio de la Tierra en un fenomenal Totalitarismo económico-político, que los tendría a ellos como los Señores del Capital-igual que hasta ahora-y le otorgaría a Apocalipsis la supremacía político-militar. El Alto Señor representaría algo así como el Nuevo Estado Mundial, garante de la prosperidad de los Señores y estos le otorgarían el piso material necesario para mantener de forma permanente e incuestionable su poderío.

Otro argumento más a favor de su teoría. No podía confiarse en los humanos y mucho menos en los elementos más ilustres de su raza. Eran una escoria que con tal de mantener el flujo permanente de capital a las cajas de sus empresas y de mantener su posición de predominio en los engranajes del poder social estaban dispuestos a aliarse con una criatura de lo más infame decidida a erradicar la raza de estas alimañas. Xavier era un inepto y estúpido sensiblero traidor si creía que se podía llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo honorable con semejante inmundicia.

Pero no era el momento más idóneo para pensar en estúpidos como los X-Men y otros grupúsculos de idiotas idealistas. Su gobierno tenía que lidiar con la amenaza inminente que representaban Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esta arremetida contra la capital del mundo no podía ser otra cosa que una prueba, una intentona destinada a fallar en apariencia, pero que le entregaría al marionetista detrás de los títeres toda la información que requiriera para planificar su próxima gran jugada contra las fuerzas de la humanidad.

También estaba convencido que el macabro titiritero lo consideraba un enemigo a tomar en cuenta para futuras batallas. Pero todavía resultaba demasiado pronto para los escasos recursos del Sumo Señor. No contaba con los elementos con los que destruir al poderío de Magneto, mucho menos el de toda Genosha. Sin embargo esto no les impediría a los apocalípticos lanzar contra su isla ataques de prueba con los cuales medir y al mismo tiempo desgastar las defensas de la poderosa isla mutante; un ataque se veía inminente y tendría peligrosas repercusiones si no era adecuadamente aplastado.

Una llamada a su gabinete constituía la acción más inmediata a realizar. Tenían que preparar las defensas y más importante aun anticipar las acciones del peligroso bandolero demente y demoníaco, averiguar las bases de sus efectivos y arrasarlas en la medida de lo posible ante que estuviera preparado para asestar sus golpes decisivos y reales. A este Hitler había que destruirlo antes que estuviera en forma y hundiera al mundo en la locura. Atacar fuerte, rápido, preventivamente y de forma letal y la amenaza quedaría anulada. De eso dependería el futuro de la Tierra.

_Hala._

Las imágenes de los feroces combates que sacudían la ciudad terráquea de New York, excitaban hasta lo indecible las mentes y sentidos de los Altos Mandos Militares del Gran Imperio Kree.

El imperio vivía uno de los mejores momentos de su larga historia. Había logrado sobrevivir a los ataques masivos y salvajes de la Oleada Aniquiladora, rechazaron y aplastaron la agresión de la Falange y para completar el estado de excitación existente, sometieron a sus más poderosos adversarios por la hegemonía del Universo conocido. En efecto, destrozaron al enorme Imperio Shi'ar en la sangrienta Guerra de los Reyes y lo transformaron en una dependencia "sumisa" de los vastos dominios de los Kree. Nunca antes los Kree habían tenido control sobre territorios tan extensos de los sistemas estelares conocidos, ni habían gozado de una supremacía tan sin contrapesos en el escenario intergaláctico.

Pero para su pesar este predominio interestelar reposaba sobre una posición en realidad mucho más endeble de lo que querían reconocer en público. Si bien era cierto que los Shi'ar eran una dependencia del Imperio, también lo era que vastas facciones de estos no reconocían la situación existente y numerosas agrupaciones de rebeldes pululaban como plaga por todo lo que antaño era el Imperio Shi'ar. Divisiones enteras de las tropas selectas Kree se veían forzadas a mantenerse estacionadas en territorio Shi'ar para intentar sofocar las revueltas y mantener de forma permanente el actual estado de cosas. Ni siquiera las políticas pacifistas de la Familia Real Inhumana habían logrado contener el exaltamiento de los ánimos belicosos de los insurgentes. Más bien se podría decir que habían sido tomados como símbolo de la debilidad de los ejércitos Kree y solo se consiguió aumentar la magnitud del descontento.

Además vastos territorios que antiguamente pertenecieron al Imperio Kree estaban en manos de la Oleada Aniquiladora y representaban un doble pesar para los Kree: Por una parte eran un recordatorio de la decadencia de estos y de su incapacidad para suprimir a los agresores. Por la otra constituían una amenaza evidente para la integridad física del Imperio. Para nadie era un secreto los apetitos expansionistas de los pobladores de la Zona Negativa y los Kree sabían que en cualquier momento estos reiniciarían sus operaciones agresivas contra este universo y en primer lugar contra la fuerza más amenazante y por consecuencia la primera línea de defensa contra ellos: el Imperio Kree.

Lo que reforzaba esta endeble hegemonía era la desaparición abrupta y definitiva del Imperio Skrull. La incapacidad de este para defenderse del ataque de la Zona Negativa, el desastre de la Invasión Secreta contra la Tierra y la destrucción de lo que quedaba de su armada por parte de los Inhumanos lo habían desintegrado. En palabras de un sabio mutante de la Tierra: "El Imperio Skrull es más pequeño que muchos apartamentos estudiantiles". Además, lo que quedaba de la despreciable raza Skrull, aun se encontraba traumatizada por su colosal fracaso contra el apetito de Galactus. Que una criatura como esa devorara hasta el agotamiento y el exterminio a tu planeta de origen no debía ser una situación fácil de procesar.

Para completar el panorama de lo problemático en el afianzamiento de la autoridad universal de los Kree, la nueva casa real de los Inhumanos por la influencia de la princesa Cristal y de la propia reina Medusa mantenía posturas extraordinariamente blandas para las costumbres de los Kree. Intentaban mantener buenas relaciones con los pobladores Shi'ar, realizaban indultos y amnistías masivas para los rebeldes, prohibían emprender acciones agresivas contra los habitantes de la Zona Negativa, imponían un trato misericordioso con los refugiados Skrull y se ordeno un absoluto cese de hostilidades contra los terrícolas y sus intereses. Se rumoreaba incluso que se estaba pensando decretar la liberación de toda la población esclava y desterrar tales prácticas de las costumbres del Imperio.

Afortunadamente para la gloria del imperio, las autoridades militares estaban dispuestas a restaurar a su máximo esplendor al renovado Imperio Kree y aunque fuera a escondidas trabajarían con suficiente denuedo para extirpar de raíz cualquier potencial amenaza a los derechos sagrados de los Kree a reinar sobre todos los pueblos del universo civilizado.

Gracias a ellos, en gran medida, era que la Tierra se encontraba paralizada en estos momentos por sus sangrientas disputas internas. Otorgarles una buena provisión de armamentos a los Jinetes De Apocalipsis represento sin género de dudas una de las más brillante estrategias que pudieron concebirse para evitar que los terráqueos interfirieran en los asuntos estelares con la energía y determinación con que siempre lo hacían. Mientras ese demente perturbara la paz del pequeño planeta, sus héroes principales se encontrarían en la forzosa situación de atender los problemas internos de su mundo. No tendrían oportunidad de intervenir a menos que quisieran permitirle al autoproclamado Sumo Señor hacerse con el control del planeta y que lo llevara a su ruina.

Además, las arremetidas de Apocalipsis no constituían los únicos focos de perturbación radical del Status Quo terrestre. Los propios humanos se despedazaban entre sí con conflictos de vastas proporciones. Según sus agentes toda la zona que los terráqueos denominaban Oriente Medio estaba inundado por guerras muy destructivas de carácter guerrillero tanto contra ocupantes extranjeros como contra los gobiernos locales. La región conocida como Europa se encontraba inmersa en una severa crisis económica, política y social y cada vez mayores sectores de su población se levantaban exigiendo solución a sus problemas y castigos a los responsables de los desafueros ocurridos. Hasta la gran potencia planetaria conocida como Estados Unidos-sede de la inmensa mayoría de súper seres- tenía que enfrentarse a conflictos económicos y sociales y a una indignación de sus habitantes no menor que la de los otros pueblos.

Si a esto añadimos el problema mutante (no solo representado por el actual ataque de Apocalipsis, o por los preparativos de guerra del líder mutante Magneto) se podía tener la certeza que fuerzas como los Avengers o los Fantastic Four o los metiches que conformaban la Patrulla X serían incapaces de interceder a favor de cualquiera de los enemigos del Imperio Kree.

Menos cuando la operación emprendida por los Jinetes de Apocalipsis estaba lejos de ser el único conflicto con mutantes registrado el día de hoy en la Tierra. Una múltiple escalada de atentados sacudía el planeta en prácticamente toda su geografía: La mutante denominada Mystique destruía en un colosal atentado con bombas de alto poder una planta de experimentos de armas bioquímicas anti-mutantes localizada en Liberia. Un grupo que se hacía denominar La Hermandad atacaba por sorpresa y desmantelaba una base militar anglo-germana en Afganistán. Espías de Magneto destruían hasta sus cimientos dos bases militares construidas por los americanos y sus aliados europeos en la Antártica, que se dedicaban a construir armamento para la guerra contra los mutantes. En definitiva según sus agentes había por lo menos una docena de enfrentamientos de escala nada despreciable entre los mutantes y los humanos en estos momentos. Un panorama delicioso realmente.

Para asegurarse que las rivalidades internas de los terrícolas se agudizasen, un grupo de guerreros Kree, camuflados como mutantes partidarios de Magneto, procedieron a lanzar un ataque salvaje contra el Palacio Real de Wakanda ocupado por la famosa Black Panther y su no menos famosa esposa Storm. Resultaba desde todo punto de vista una operación perfecta: Dos países entrarían en una confrontación que, dada la importancia de los mismos, tendría repercusiones mundiales y que podría derivar en una guerra declarada. Además, Black Panther era un ex miembro de los Avengers con fuertes lazos con sus ex compañeros y Storm perteneció y lidero a los X-Men; ambos grupos sentirían la agresión como un ultraje e intervendrían ferozmente contra los presuntos responsables, agravando de este modo la crisis mundial y poniendo de hecho al planeta al borde de una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Todo marchaba sobre rieles. El Imperio Kree se impondría en todo el Universo como indiscutible juez, jurado y verdugo (como lo reclamaba el derecho natural) y eliminaría todo lo que pudiera oponérsele.


	2. Capítulo II Consecuencias

**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias.**

_48 horas después de la batalla. (Seis semanas de intranquilidad)._

Lo único en lo que fallaban los planes de los Kree estribaba en el hecho que no todos los terrícolas eran un ejemplo de impulsividad. No todos pensaban actuar como los Vengadores o como los X-Men, lanzándose sobre el presunto responsable de la catástrofe vivida en una docena de países del planeta sin averiguar antes que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Además que los propios grupos mencionados no eran tan impulsivos como a algunos analistas de quinta categoría les parecían, sus intervenciones no eran lanzadas sino tras metódicos y furibundos debates en los que se gastaban largas horas y que permitían cohesionar posiciones y preparar los recursos para la intervención planificada.

William Markson, a pesar de la ferocidad del combate de hacia dos noches, no concordaba con la manera de pensar y de analizar el problema que tenían el resto de las personas y por eso se preparaba para otorgarle una entrevista a la afamada y muy prestigiosa periodista Trish Tilby.

Tilby considero que entrevistar al civil que dirigió los grupos civiles voluntarios de cooperación y las milicias urbanas contra los apocalípticos resultaría sumamente rentable. Después de todo había combatido con gran fuerza, asesinando personalmente tres de las criaturas agresoras y ayudando a las fuerzas gubernamentales a destruir a los facciosos. Un hombre así de seguro representaría un importante punto de apoyo para detener las acciones de Megalómanos como Apocalipsis o de la fuente primordial y seguro responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido, tal como lo demostraban las acciones en Wakanda: Magneto.

Nadie se esperaba las palabras que el Héroe de turno saco a relucir, ni mucho menos el desprecio con el que hablo de las autoridades o de las grandes agrupaciones súperheroicas, ni tampoco creyeron posible que un valiente ciudadano y combatiente estadounidense fuera capaz de realizar declaraciones que de seguro hubieran firmado gustosos personajes como Magneto u Osama Ben Laden o Lenin:

"_Es increíble la ceguera absoluta en la que parecen encontrarse los líderes de las grandes potencias y los jerarcas de los grupos que se autodenominan heroicos. Pretenden hacernos creer la simplista tesis que los disturbios que se presentaron hace 48 horas atrás son responsabilidad de un tirano sediento de gloria y poder, que no se conforma con regir los destinos de su isla mutante sino que tiene la intensión de apropiarse del resto del mundo y ordena a los grupos mutantes facinerosos que ataquen a los demás países de la Tierra._

"_Quieren emplear el sucio y turbio pasado de Magneto para presentarlo como la mano dirigente de todos los horrores vividos hace dos noches. Pero para hacerlo olvidan de forma descarada todos los factores profundos que están detrás de estos sucesos._

"_No recuerdan la situación delicada y comprometida en la cual quedo Magneto después del ataque masivo de los centinelas contra Genosha. No recuerdan la enorme pérdida de material de guerra, infraestructura industrial y fuerzas militares que padecio enfrentándose a los invasores. No recuerdan incluso la merma enorme de sus poderes, los cuales quedaron reducidos a la cuarta parte, si acaso, del poderío original; perdida ocasionada por emplearlos en un alarde de fuerza bestial para destruir al ejército de maquinas e impresionar y aterrar a futuros agresores._

"_Quieren presentar como prueba la presunta pertenencia, de los agresores de Wakanda, a las fuerzas armadas de Magneto. Y todo porque así lo proclamaron ellos a voz en cuello. Lo gracioso o patético del asunto, es que quieren que creamos que Magneto está detrás de todo porque su inflado ego le hace creer que puede enfrentarse al mundo él solo. Pero es precisamente su arrogancia y megalomanía lo que impide que estos ataques tuvieran el patrocinio del Dictador de Genosha. Magneto siempre ha dirigido en persona sus ataques, incluso cuando estaba en estado de extrema debilidad por el uso abusivo de sus poderes y las pocas veces que no lo hizo proclamo a voz en cuello que era el responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Y ahora en cambio niega con vehemencia su participación en los hechos. Podrá ser un dictador megalómano, arrogante y ansioso de poder, pero son estas características las que lo hacen inocente de los cargos que se le achacan. Si no estaba el presente o lo declara públicamente, entonces no fue el._

"_¿Y no cree-_pregunto una sorprendida Tilby_-que todos estos sucesos parecen seguir un patrón común, una mano firme que los guíe y los manipule para sus propios fines y qué solo personajes del poder y arrogancia de Magneto podrían hacerlo?_

"_No, no lo creo. Para empezar no veo por ningún lado la presunta coordinación entre los diferentes grupos que atacaron en varias partes anteanoche. Se pueden detectar a leguas la diferencia en los métodos, en la capacidad y hasta en las motivaciones de las diferentes facciones mutantes agresoras. Además, aunque nadie pareció tomarlas en cuenta hubo en varios países europeos y en una buena cantidad de estados de nuestro país multitudinarias manifestaciones de mutantes y hasta de mutantes coaligados con humanos criticando a los atacantes pero también expresando su desprecio por unos gobiernos y unas formas de vida cada vez más decrepitas y putrefactas._

"_Las clases dominantes siempre se han empeñado en que, si los conglomerados sociales que se encuentran por debajo de ellos en la escala social se atreven a querer subvertir el orden de cosas y cambiar las interrelaciones de poder entre las diversas clases o estamentos que componen la sociedad, esto se debe a la manipulación de una persona o por lo menos de un grupo de personas bastante protervas con intenciones maquiavélicas._

"_Nos proponen la tesis que las masas son demasiado estúpidas, ignorantes, conformistas y egoístas como para pensar por sí mismas. Nos quieren hacer creer que en este "El mejor de los mundos posibles" los oprimidos, desfavorecidos, explotados por los factores de poder existentes se encuentran contentos y no poseen voluntad ni ganas de rebelarse contra sus "superiores"._

"_Pero puedo asegurarles que esta sarta de estupideces no son más que las expresiones lanzadas por unos factores de poder que saben que tienen, de una forma u otra, sus días contados. Pretender que las acciones de furia de los mutantes son la obra de las manipulaciones de factores externos y macabros es desconocer toda la historia de nuestro planeta y la realidad que nos rodea. Es desconocer los niveles aterradores de desempleo, pobreza, hambre, analfabetismo, violencia machista, represión generacional, totalitarismo político-incluso en las grandes democracias- y otras lacras que tiene que soportar la raza humana desde hace bastantes años y que se acrecentaron con la guerra antiterrorista y con la gran crisis económica iniciada en 2007; y que ahora, once años después, no solo no ha podido ser superada sino que aparenta querer regresar con bríos renovados._

"_¿Olvidaremos ahora los desmanes cometidos en nombre de la Ley Patriota, o de las leyes regionales contra los inmigrantes de origen hispano, o las torturas contra los árabes y los islamistas en Guantánamo e Irak? ¿Acaso no conocemos los horrores que han tenido que soportar los mutantes durante décadas por el miedo irracional de masas fanatizadas y políticos neonazis?_

"_Porque si los humanos han tenido que pasar por tantas guerras en nombre de la democracia y la libertad, si han tenido que soportar leyes fascistas y agresiones sin fin para beneficio de los banqueros, empresarios y del Estado; podemos estar seguros que los mutantes lo han pasado mucho peor. Solo basta con recordar la realidad demoníaca de Genosha antes de la rebelión de los mutantes, la creación de los Centinelas, los experimentos secretos, ilegales y asquerosos que prestigiosas agencias del Estado practicaron con vastas capas de esta población al igual que los nazis hicieron con los judíos y los eslavos. Recordemos los atentados de los grupos de humanos fanáticos masacrando comunidades enteras de mutantes en nombre de la pureza racial-discurso muy parecido al de Apocalipsis, no les parece- y las campañas de candidatos presidenciales muy populares como Creed o Kelly que prácticamente clamaban por la matanza de todos los mutantes del planeta._

"_Recuerdo el rostro de uno de los mutantes más crueles que participaron en la carnicería pasada y con un entusiasmo aberrante. La recuerdo porque la mate con mis propias manos. Todo el mundo me aplaudió cuando me acerque a ella, tirada en el suelo herida, y le metí un disparo en el cráneo a pesar de su expresión de terror y sus pedidos de piedad. La recuerdo, porque esa hermosa rubia que no tuvo piedad con sus víctimas tampoco la recibió cuando hace años una patota de humanos bastardos, que hoy en día se presentan a sí mismos como defensores de la humanidad y dicen que los hechos que acabamos de vivir confirman sus temores, ataco a su familia, matando a su padre, asesinando a sus hermanos y violando a su madre. Todo eso enfrente de ella. Pero nadie hizo nada al respecto porque un miembro de esa familia era mutante, ella._

"_Y ahora se extrañan de la perversidad de ella para con una raza que no tuvo piedad para con ella y sus familiares, que se burlo de ella y la ignoro y hasta felicito a los hijos de perra que cometieron el crimen solo porque eran diferentes, eran mutantes._

"_Premian con fama y poder a perros rastreros que en nombre de la raza humana cometen crímenes atroces y condenan la aparición de perros rastreros en las filas de las victimas de sus inmundicias y perversidades. No solo es ridículo, hipócrita, propio de seres miserables y deshumanizados sino un recordatorio que nos hace ver claramente que Hitler fue el autentico vencedor de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que su espíritu reina triunfante en el alma de los amos del poder mundial actual._

_¿Si piensa de esa forma, por qué peleo contra los mutantes agresores en vez de apoyarlos?-_Pregunto una trémula y sorprendida Trish Tilby_-¿Parecería casi como si simpatizara con esos criminales, a pesar de haber luchado con tanto ardor contra ellos?_

"_Como siempre cuando algo se sale de los parámetros de conveniencia de los potentados estos se confunden e intentan sumir al resto de los individuos y grupos sociales en la misma confusión en la que ellos han caído._

"_No apoyo las acciones de los animales que llenaron de terror las calles de New York. No comparto sus principios, no creo en su palabrerío acerca que los mutantes están predestinados a regirnos. Los actos ocurridos en todo el mundo en estas fechas solo pueden considerarse de dos maneras, o como claros actos de vandalismo fascista o como el accionar desesperado de grupos mutantes exaltados por las miserias de su pueblo y la arrogancia y desprecio de los humanos._

"_Pero, que no apoye los actos de los terroristas contra la población civil, no significa que sea partidario de una estructura de poder criminal, genocida y fascista que lo único que persigue es el bienestar para sí y para sus apoderados. Tremendas crisis económicas, innumerables guerras coloniales, dos guerras globales. Creo que esta lista basta y sobra para condenar al Capitalismo, sea este Totalitario o Democrático. Los grupúsculos terroristas son despreciables, las intenciones de Apocalipsis resultan macabras, los actos de Magneto resultan contradictorios y difíciles de entender-a ratos libertarios, a ratos dignos de un tirano- pero las masas, humanas y mutantes, oprimidas y explotadas por unos farsantes y fariseos perros de presa denominados Burguesía, tienen el derecho pleno a organizarse, educarse, protestar, exigir y de ser necesario levantarse por los medios que sean necesarios para salir de su miserable condición._

"_Si con estas palabras pierdo mi aureola de héroe inmaculado, pues me alegro sobre manera. Me resulta asqueroso que un sistema tan putrefacto como el existente pretenda honrarme. No pelee para salvar la Democracia, o el modo de vida americano o nada que tenga que ver con la burguesía y sus falsarios principios. Use las armas para salvar gente inocente de las garras de los matones que se enfrentan al poder actual y de ser necesario las tomare para pelear contra los matones que protegen al poder actual y que nos mienten descaradamente, para que ubiquemos al enemigo fuera de nuestras fronteras y peleemos en una conflagración, que no nos interesa, entre los Señores, por el control del Orbe._

"_Magneto no nos ataco, Apocalipsis es un monstruo que tiene poder gracias a las monstruosidades del mundo actual. Los gobiernos nos mienten descaradamente para empujarnos a una Guerra Mundial Total y repartirse el dominio del mundo una vez más. Y mientras, las masas, mutante y humanas, se hunden en la degradación y el horror absoluto para provecho de una minoría podrida e hipócrita como jamás se vio otra en la historia. Forcemos el cambio a escala global de esta realidad cochina y no existirán razones para que existan Magnetos o Apocalipsis. No lo hagamos y el mundo se hundirá en la locura y la muerte. De nosotros depende que los maniáticos que nos oprimen desaparezcan de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas. Es ahora o nunca._

"_Y para terminar, algunos grupos advierten, preocupados que las potencias alienígenas que se disputan el control del Universo podrían vernos como coto de caza y aprovechar los horrores de nuestros conflictos internos. Esto no varía en nada el análisis que realice antes. Solo lo amplifica a escala intergaláctica, y en vez de ser solo l_os _burgueses de la Tierra, se añadirían los magnates del espacio exterior. Y el llamado incluiría a las masas explotadas de los grandes imperios estelares: únanse entre sí, luchen contra sus amos y deténganlos antes que sea demasiado tarde y nos devoren a todos._

La indignación y el caos que se prendieron en toda la Unión Americana y en los principales países extranjeros no permitieron precisamente que los ánimos se enfriaran. Lo único que consiguieron fue echar más leña al fuego y avivar las tensiones entre los diferentes factores que hacían vida en la política internacional. Los grandes medios de difusión fueron de hecho factor más que determinante para que los ánimos se caldearan al máximo y la diatriba se elevara a niveles de guerra verbal.

Un titular del The New York Times afirmaba: **_"Es más de lo que podemos soportar. El país sufre una agresión salvaje por parte de fuerzas tenebrosas y un hipócrita que seguro estaba infiltrado en el problema para adquirir fama y después usar esa fama para agredirnos, lanza su zarpazo y se atreve a justificar a los asesinos y emprender una cruzada salvaje contra los sagrados intereses de su propia patria._**

"**_No es un secreto para nadie que a pesar de la gravedad de los males que afectan a nuestra nación este facineroso, que se desempeña como líder sindical, se niega a levantar una huelga, declarada por las autoridades como ilegal y proclama a grito pelado que él y sus compañeros seguirán en pie de lucha para defender los intereses de sus camaradas de clase (vean bien el macabro lenguaje soviético empleado, camaradas de clase, propaganda comunista en su más alto nivel) sean humanos o mutantes y contra el poder que sea, así sea el propio Gobierno Federal._**

El Chicago Tribune lanzaba en su editorial: **_"Mientras nuestra ciudad hermana de New York sufre los ataques desestabilizadores y ruines de una pandilla de locos salvajes, ciudadanos que parecían honorables sacan a relucir su verdadera faz y descargan contra la patria infamias, mentiras y declaraciones alucinadas propias de un enajenado._**

"**_William Markson realizo actos de heroísmo sin paralelo contra la vil carroña mutante solo para poder obtener una tribuna desde la cual poder asestarle puñaladas traicioneras a su nación, a sus vecinos y justificar el accionar de los criminales más destacados de la política mundial y domestica. Sin duda para él, personajes como Lenin o Trotsky merecen el titulo de caballeros y líderes mundiales o grandes estadistas._**

Trish Tilby declaro, sumida en él estupor, la rabia y la decepción: **_"Jamás imagine que una persona pudiera tener una doble faz tan descarada. En toda mi vida nunca me había encontrado con un individuo que, después de atacar con tantos bríos en al campo de batalla a fuerzas tan oscuras como las representadas por los facciosos mutantes, se pusiera a dar un discurso atacando todos los valores en los cuales se sustentan los Estados Unidos de América._**

"**_Me quede muy sorprendida y desilusionada cuando, en vez de explicar los horrores que tuvo que presenciar, desato una verborrea subversiva con la cual, confeso, pretendía llamar a derrocar el poder existente e imponer una sociedad distinta a la que gozamos hoy en día. El personaje en cuestión no parece captar que las ideas marxistas y anarquistas pasaron de moda hace tiempo y que los únicos que las sustentas son personajillos despreciables o grupúsculos ridículos como Magneto, los países Bolivarianos o Corea del Norte o despreciables cosas como esas._**

Los grupos más fanatizados estaban haciendo fiesta celebrando internamente lo que consideraban un regalo para sus planes y declarando a través de artículos y entrevistas que empezaban a pulular masivamente por la prensa escrita, TV e Internet: **_"Es evidente que los peligros que asechan a nuestra nación se acrecientan a niveles alarmantes. Ya no solo nos tenemos que enfrentar a los demoníacos engendros mutantes-un desafío relativamente reciente-sino que tenemos que lidiar con peligros de antigua data que, aprovechando el caos generado por los mutantes, pretenden resucitar desde sus tumbas. Líderes sindicales irresponsables y aventureros, militantes marxistas, terroristas anarquistas, desgraciados elementos que odian a su propia patria y que están dispuestos a coaligarse con cualquier factor de poder que pueda ayudarlos en sus malignos planes de devastar América y después el mundo entero._**

"**_Nuestro gobierno debe enseriarse y tomar las riendas de la situación con toda la energía que sea requerida para poder solventar las vidas de las personas realmente honestas que habitan nuestro hermoso y gran país y desean que se le ponga un freno a las actividades de los maleantes que amenazan su existencia y la del mismo planeta. La Ley Patriota, la Ley de Registro de Súperhumanos, los poderes de investigación del FBI, la reglamentación del uso de la CIA y de las Fuerzas Armadas en los asuntos domésticos, etc. Todo esto debe ponerse en marcha con todo su poder y con todas sus consecuencias si queremos salvarnos de las bestias que nos amenazan, es ahora o nunca"._**

Lo extraño de la situación es que a pesar de sus discursos prodemocráticos, su verborrea acerca de los derechos humanos y la libertad de expresión, sus proclamas afirmando que no existía ni existiría nada superior a la sociedad norteamericana, ninguna de estas virtudes eran practicadas en la actual disputa contra el héroe de dos días devenido, por obra y gracia de los Grandes Medios, en espía y traidor. Los periódicos se negaban a darle cobertura o a permitir el derecho a réplica de las personas que estaban dispuestas a defender las posturas de Markson. Los artículos de prestigiosos intelectuales izquierdistas fueron suprimidos con el pretexto de reacondicionar los tirajes diarios y reacomodarse según el gusto de los lectores, además de dificultades financieras.

Ni uno solo de los grandes medios impresos o de las cadenas de radio y televisión intentaron contactar con el joven líder obrero para comprender su posición o conocer su versión y replica ante las declaraciones de sus contrarios. Páginas enteras y largos minutos de propaganda salieron publicados con llamamientos a resistir las embestidas de los ateos pro-mutantes, izquierdistas, anarquistas y marxistas. Ni una sola página y ni un solo minuto radial o televisivo fue empleado para ofrecerle la oportunidad a Markson de defender sus posturas o que sus partidarios pudieran expresar las razones de su apoyo al personaje. En cambio le ofrecieron una entrevista especial al experto en problemas mutantes, mutante el mismo y principal crítico de los extremistas y famoso defensor de la moderación, Charles Xavier:

"_Es lamentable que los sucesos dramáticos ocurridos en días pasados sean utilizados por agentes extremistas para propagar su mensaje de odio, exterminio, violencia y resentimiento. Personas que nacieron con unas determinadas condiciones y en vez de aprovechar lo que el mundo les otorgo para cooperar con los otros elementos desencadenan mensajes revanchistas y vengativos, culpando al mundo por sus propias limitaciones y buscando una retribución que no tiene ningún asidero en la vida real._

"_Las mutaciones genéticas, o el sexo, o la clase social, o la raza son continuamente utilizados como pretexto para socavar todos los logros que nuestras sociedades han alcanzado y pretender desencadenar conflictos que de otro modo ni siquiera serían planteados._

"_Es cierto que aún quedan muchos aspectos injustos en la realidad que tenemos que vivir. Es verdad que a veces llevados por la incomprensión y el miedo sectores importantes y poderosos emprenden acciones que pueden lastimar las vidas y propiedades de otros personajes y categorías sociales menos favorecidos. Pero para solucionar estas discrepancias y errores es que se han construido los mecanismos democráticos. Mecanismos que nos permiten acceder a instancias de poder que equilibran las desigualdades y los equívocos de nuestro mundo. Un mundo imperfecto es cierto, pero muy superior a todas las presuntas utopías que hasta ahora se nos han presentado._

"_Nos venden la extraña teoría que los potentados nos marginan, nos oprimen, nos explotan sin piedad, pero no se dan cuenta que los ejemplos que utilizan para demostrar sus tesis no son prueba de su propaganda sino del temor de las personas razonables ante la bestialidad demostrada por nuestros presuntos libertadores. Ponen como ejemplo a leyes como la Patriota o el Registro de Súperhumanos, o el programa de Tolerancia Cero. Son capaces hasta de colocar como excusa de sus acciones las leyes marciales de tiempos de las Guerras Mundiales._

"_Pero no se dan cuenta que estas medidas a pesar de ser desagradables y hasta cierto punto innecesarias o exageradas eran la respuesta de buenas personas ante el terror y la maldad de sus enemigos. O es que pretenden que Estados Unidos no se defendiera de poderes como la Alemania del Káiser o la Alemania de Hitler. Que se dejaran pasar los actos de cobardía terrorista de los partidarios de Osama Ben Laden. Pretenden tal vez que los ciudadanos honorables queden a merced de personas o grupos súperpoderosos capaces de arrasar varias veces el planeta. Los ataques perpetrados por Magneto en innumerables oportunidades, las actuaciones de Hydra, las matanzas promovidas por la Hermandad de Mutantes; y para rematar los espantosos actos de barbarie desencadenados por partidas de salvajes en los últimos días, en especial los horrores que presenciamos en New York y Wakanda._

"_Todos esos seres y actos deberían quedarse sin castigo y sin respuesta según la peregrina tesis defendida por los aliados encubiertos de la violencia y la masacre. Las personas tienen derecho a defenderse de los actos de los bandoleros y malvados y eliminar las razones del horror de sus vidas._

La gran prensa se entusiasmo con las declaraciones ofrecidas por el famoso promotor de la paz entre mutantes y humanos, mostrándolo como la cara razonable de los mutantes y de todos los preteridos por la fortuna. Sus declaraciones condenando la exacerbación y demostrando, según sus partidarios, la verdadera historia de los problemas presentados y el mejor modo de solucionarlos, recibieron la más calurosa acogida por parte de cada medio o personalidad representativa de la prensa, radio y televisión de Estados Unidos y Europa y hasta de los países del llamado Tercer Mundo-incluso en los estados autoproclamados socialistas, que afirmaron que la forma de cambiar la realidad existente era muy diferente a cuando ellos hicieron sus revoluciones y otros métodos debían prevalecer en la actualidad.

Individualidades muy importantes de la farándula y pertenecientes a la raza mutante-como Dazzler y Lila Cheney- declararon: _"Ya era hora de que alguien le parara los pies a aquellas personas que tratan de aprovecharse de los traumas de los demás con el único fin de desatar sus particulares vendettas. Las declaraciones de Xavier abren perspectivas reales de una solución real y pacífica del conflicto entre humanos y mutantes. Una solución que satisfaga las necesidades y deseos de todos y cada uno de los implicados en el drama de nuestros días._

Los periodistas más avezados de la BBC afirmaron: **_"Es evidente que mientras mentes tan magistrales como las de Charles Xavier expongan con energía y valor sus puntos de vista, tendremos aún la posibilidad que nuestros problemas más acuciantes sean prontamente solucionados._**

"**_Mientras los elementos moderados controlen el movimiento por los derechos de la raza mutante y dejen clara su lealtad a los principios más sagrados de la civilización moderna resulta harto improbable que los perturbadores de oficio, humanos o mutantes puedan dañar de algún modo la estructura sobre la que se cimientan todos nuestros logros y todas las razones por las que vale la pena vivir se mantendrán sólidas._**

"**_Se garantiza de este modo que monstruos como Ben Laden, Gadafi, Magneto, Apocalipsis y traidores encubiertos como parecería serlo William Markson, o lo fueron los Cartistas o los huelguistas de 1926 no sean capaces de perjudicar la labor de las democracias del mundo ni de imponer sus aterradoras utopías totalitarias._**

En Venezuela la prensa "revolucionaria" por más que adopto una actitud medio burlesca con las ilusiones de Xavier, demostró hasta que punto su socialismo se parecía en demasía a las tesis de los reformistas de siempre: **_"Las peticiones de paz y concordia expresadas por el líder de los grupos mutantes pro humanos, Charles Xavier, parecen no tener en cuenta los muchos años de tradición imperialista y perversa que siempre han tenido los amos del Pentágono y la Casa Blanca. Creer que estos elementos sean capaces de mostrar bondad con respecto a los miembros más desfavorecidos por la fortuna resulta un sueño muy agradable pero iluso._**

"**_Pero tampoco podemos apostar por posiciones tan revanchistas como las mantenidas por gente como Markson o Magneto o cualquiera de los monstruos que cometieron sus crímenes hace pocos días atrás. Si nos dedicamos a clamar por un derramamiento profuso de sangre en forma permanente contra todas las personas que nos resulten desagradables o creamos que nos han hecho daño, solo conseguiremos hundir al planeta en una oleada de barbarie sin fin y quizá sin precedentes. Xavier nos parece ingenuo, pero los extremos de Markson son peligrosos y no representan una salida válida para los esclavizados y oprimidos proletarios de las potencias capitalistas"._**

A pesar de hallarse aparentemente bloqueado por todas partes, criticado por sus enemigos ideológicos y abandonado por sus presuntos aliados, impedido de replicar en la gran prensa y boicoteado hasta por los medios progresistas-que le informaron que solo tolerarían sus respuestas si se ajustaban a determinado tono y no extremaba sus críticas a sus rivales-Markson respondió, aprovechando el desarrollo de una asamblea de los huelguistas a puertas de fabrica.

La vehemente replica de Markson a sus detractores se propago con rapidez abrumadora gracias a las maravillas creadas por la ciencia y técnica. Internet, Twitter, las páginas sociales, las paginas alternativas más radicales que hacían vida en la Web se repletaron de mensajes en pro y contra, de artículos alabando o repudiando las declaraciones, de análisis presuntamente sesudos que llegarían al fondo de los orígenes del radicalismo de Markson. Las razones del abrumador despliegue de interés por parte de los especialistas y las masas pueden comprenderse al leer el virulento discurso:

"_Estamos en presencia de un verdadero milagro. Debemos ponernos a reflexionar seriamente acerca de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, porque nos deja valiosas lecciones que no podemos permitir que nos pasen desapercibidas de ninguna manera. Y esto por una razón elemental: Tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a la perfección como piensan nuestros amos y señores y toda la caterva de sirvientes que tienen infiltrados en el seno de las masas desposeídas y oprimidas, desde el proletariado, pasando por las minorías y las mujeres, hasta llegar a los mutantes._

"_¿En qué consistió el tan mentado milagro? Pues muy sencillo, consistió en la alianza firme y total de todos los factores de la opinión pública burguesa; la cual, al unísono y a pesar de las tremendas diferencias que los separan, supieron alzar sus voces como un solo hombre y se pusieron a despotricar en contra de lo que consideran la amenaza de turno a sus privilegios y su poderío: las ideas expresadas por mi tras los ataques lanzados por el Alto Señor en contra de New York._

"_Desde Trish Tilby hasta Xavier, pasando por las grandes Cadenas Comunicacionales y los pretendidos Gobiernos Revolucionarios. Todos declararon una y la misma cosa: Que los ataques padecidos por New York, Rusia, Wakanda, Medio Oriente y otra gran cantidad de regiones eran los actos desatados de perversos bandidos que querían estropear los progresos y logros de la civilización, que cualquiera que opinara diferente era socio de los terroristas o desequilibrados mentales que buscaban resolver sus propias frustraciones, resentimientos y por lo tanto sería bueno considerarlo como un potencial terrorista y se debería mantenerlo bajo vigilancia._

"_Debo decir que sus sospechas me honran de una manera que no todos están en capacidad de entender. Porque debo afirmar sin ningún género de dudas que el hecho que los poderes de la Tierra y sus traicioneros personeros y siervos me vean como una amenaza potencial para su estabilidad es sumamente gratificante, considerando que amenazar la estabilidad de este mundo putrefacto significa amenazar el poder de los responsables directos de los sufrimientos, miserias, opresión y degradación que padecemos millardos de personas a lo largo y ancho de este Valle de Lagrimas._

"_Me acusaron de ser una persona que promueve idearios desfasados, muertos y que hasta es posible que considere como lideres brillantes a personajes que toda la vida nos han estado vendiendo como monstruos sedientos de sangre y bestialmente dictatoriales. Afirmaron que las pruebas que teníamos contra los mandamases del Gran Capital no representaban gran cosa porque mirando seriamente la cuestión no tendríamos más que reconocer que no eran reacciones dictatoriales sino medidas de autodefensa contra la barbarie de los enemigos del progreso humano. Pusieron como ejemplos a tomar en cuenta las monstruosas tiranías germánicas, los terroristas de Al Qaeda, las facciones más rabiosas del activismo mutante. Y nos quisieron hacer tragar la tesis que las leyes y actos de los poderes globales no eran otra cosa que medidas de autodefensa de las personas honestas y decentes contra los animales más terroríficos de la historia._

"_Y yo digo con total seguridad que toda esa andanada de mierda no es otra cosa que lo que parece y lo que huele, pura mierda._

"_Apelan a ejemplos históricos para justificar su despótica represión y aprueban el derecho de las gentes a la autodefensa, pero le desconocen ese derecho a los proletarios, los extranjeros y los mutantes. Nos ponen como prueba a Hitler, o Stalin, o hasta al Che Guevara. Pero olvidan partes muy importantes de la historia que servirían para explicar el derecho de las masas a la autodefensa y más importante aún a la Revolución y destrucción absoluta del orden establecido._

"_Se olvidan de decirnos que si Hitler llego al poder fue con la complicidad de las potencias democráticas de Occidente. Que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra conocían las masacres perpetradas por los nazis contra las poblaciones ocupadas y no hicieron nada por impedirlas, porque era más importante dedicar todos los esfuerzos a destruir al enemigo y rival imperialista. Que Harry Truman tuvo el descaro de declarar que los estadounidenses debían ser pragmáticos y asegurarse que los alemanes y los rusos se exterminaran mutuamente, apoyando alternativamente a unos y otros sin importar el baño de sangre que esto ocasionara._

"_No recuerdan, de manera muy adecuada por su parte, el exterminio total de las razas indígenas de América y la esclavitud de decenas de millones de individuos de raza negra. Se olvidan de la opresión de los campesinos, siervos de la gleba y plebeyos urbanos en la Europa Medieval. La Inquisición desaparece de los recuerdos de estas personas, al igual que los crímenes de los Santos Cruzados. La bárbara opresión de China, el saqueo brutal de India, la destrucción de Indochina, por lo que parece nunca existieron. Y tampoco se acuerdan del lanzamiento de las Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón, a pesar que este país ya estaba aplastado._

"_La masacre contra la Comuna de París, la persecución contra los Partidos Socialdemócratas, la prohibición de los Sindicatos, la militarización de las fabricas, la represión de cada huelga o protesta popular u obrera, el apoyo a Francisco Franco y a los dictadorzuelos de América Latina. Las actuales leyes casi fascistas contra la inmigración, como ayer las lanzaron contra los chinos y los nipones._

"_El apoyo tras bambalinas a las organizaciones terroristas de terceros países o a organizaciones paramilitares con el fin de aplastar la disidencia de estos países o imponerse a otras potencias. Basta para comprobar esto las sucias historias de tráfico de armas e intervencionismo de aparatos de inteligencia de las potencias de Occidente (cada una buscando su propio interés) en conflictos tan oscuros como Yugoslavia, Somalia, Congo, Ruanda y Burundi, Myanmar y tantos otros._

"_No nos dicen que Osama Ben Laden y su red terrorista fueron creados, patrocinados, armados y entrenados por la CIA. Que los Señores de la Guerra que combaten contra los Talibanes, han cometido tantos crímenes y son responsables de los mismos delitos de los cuales se acusa a las redes del terrorismo islámico de Afganistán y Asia Central._

"_Por último para no cansar a las personas con una lista de delitos e hipocresías que resulta interminable, quisiera que los mismos personajes que se atreven a acusarme de ser un peligrosos farsante y delincuente, me explicaran porque los ciudadanos honestos y decentes de nuestra comunidad, que no toleran la violencia-de los de abajo, claro-se reúnen, justo antes del golpe de los Jinetes, con el Amo de esta pandilla de lunáticos y nadie se ha preocupado por investigarlos, denunciarlos y armar un escándalo ante tan "incongruente" comportamiento._

"_Les diré porque. La razón estriba en que esta pandilla de hipócritas considera inexcusable la violencia de las masas oprimidas, pero no de los de su misma clase y opinión política o intereses. La burguesía ha llenado de terror el mundo con una serie sucesiva de conquistas, genocidios, guerras locales y mundiales, crisis económicas, enfermedades, experimentos y toda una mascarada civilizatoria que pretende que nos traguemos esos actos de barbarie pura y dura como la voluntad del Señor o las necesidades del progreso._

"_La burguesía necesita la existencia de personajes como Apocalipsis, Ben Laden, Gadafi, Hitler; porque son su boleto para mantenerse en el poder si las engañifas que nos han inculcado fallan y las masas pierden el respeto y el miedo que poseen hacia la farsante realidad que nos ha tocado vivir. Desatan el horror de la persecución, el terror, el terrorismo, la represión y las mentiras constantes y mantienen a las masas dóciles y fáciles de manejar. Pero se están encontrando con que sus mentiras y hasta sus medidas represivas no bastan para mantener en la sumisión a la población trabajadora ni a la población mutante y que estos grupos buscan con determinación vías idóneas para acabar con una realidad incapaz de satisfacer hasta la más mínima parte de sus necesidades como colectivos y como individuos._

"_Ante este panorama desolador para sus intereses de clase, mueven todas las piezas de su vasto y poderoso arsenal y mientras por un lado llaman a todos sus periódicos, intelectuales, especialistas, estrellas de la farándula y pesos pesados de la política; por el otro se dedican a organizar las medidas pertinentes para aniquilar toda oposición a sus designios de la manera más brutal posible y así asegurarse que la primacía de los Grandes Magnates del momento no pueda ser socavada._

"_Pero, los Señores actuales del Orbe deben recordar una cosa. Las relaciones sociales están basadas, aunque sean formalmente, en un contrato, en que la parte poseedora se compromete a satisfacer las necesidades de las mayorías y estas se comprometen a trabajar y engrandecer la sociedad. Pero estos contratos suelen ser-como es natural –rotos por los potentados a costa del sufrimiento de las grandes mayorías con tal de satisfacer sus intereses de minoría privilegiada. Pero si una de las partes rompe el contrato, la otra queda libre de este y puede tomar las medidas que considere oportunas para la satisfacción plenas de sus intereses y para defenderse de las agresiones que la otra parte lleve a cabo para imponer su torva voluntad._

"_Y así como los grandes se consideran con derecho a defenderse por los medios que sean necesarios para mantener su supremacía contra todo enemigo que se les atraviese, las grandes mayorías adquieren el derecho a levantarse contra una realidad que se les ha vuelto oprobiosa y a derribarla hasta sus cimientos con todos los medios que encuentre a su alcance. Y si los únicos medios que la burguesía le deja en su arrogancia ciega a sus esclavos, son los medios de la guerra; pues que así sea y que se preparen porque el proletariado y los mutantes se están hartando y están cada vez más dispuestos a plantarse ante el imperio de la burguesía con las armas que esta escoja. Pero puede estar segura de una cosa: A través de los medios que sean y en el momento que sea necesario los proletarios y los mutantes estarán a la vanguardia para destruir este mundo infecto y a la inmundicia que lo dirige, enterrando a sus perpetuadores y levantando sobre sus cenizas y sus cadáveres-literalmente si es necesario-todo un mundo nuevo y mejor._

Era demasiado para los oídos de los potentados que gobernaban Estados Unidos. Un líder sindical humano descargaba un discurso incendiario, llamando a la Revolución, al derrocamiento del orden establecido, a una alianza entre los proletarios y los mutantes para erradicar lo que consideraba escoria burguesa y reconstruir la sociedad de abajo hacia arriba. Ni siquiera durante los tumultuarios años 60, Norteamérica había tenido que sufrir un reto público proveniente desde el interior de sus fronteras tan brutal y de magnitud tan vasta como el que Markson acababa de lanzarles.

Si se permitía que el marxista loco de remate de Markson siguiera propagando libremente sus tesis de forma tan abierta y descarada se corría el riesgo que estas prendieran en las cabezas y los corazones de una masa mucho más amplia de lo deseable y que apareciera una fuerza capaz de retar todo el orden establecido como jamás en la historia del país se había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

Cada una de las instituciones y organismos que componían al Estado Yanqui se encontraban trabajando a pleno esfuerzo para aplastar la amenaza que se cernía sobre el Status Quo y detener a cada individuo u organización que se atreviera a desafiar a los poderes dominantes de la Unión. Para asegurar estas medidas como efectivas se lanzaron al público una lista con los nombres de los más peligrosos enemigos del Stablishment. Ante la sorpresa de una cantidad bastante apreciable de ciudadanos Al Qaeda quedo desplazada al cuarto lugar como la mayor amenaza para el Estado y por delante de esta organización terrorista quedaron: Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes, Magneto y todo el Gobierno de Genosha, y en tercer lugar William Markson y sus asociados.

Considerando que Markson representaba una amenaza mortal para la seguridad de Estados Unidos, el Gobierno Federal dictamino el cese inmediato de la huelga que este dirigía, amparándose en la legendaria Ley Taft-Hartley y en la Ley Patriota. Adujo que sus actividades formaban parte de un detallado plan para sabotear, subvertir y derrocar el orden establecido mediante un progresivo debilitamiento de las capacidades de producción y consumo de los ciudadanos estadounidenses. De esta manera procuraba abrir una profunda brecha en los sistemas defensivos de la economía americana y permitir la entrada en el sagrado territorio de la Unión de los poderosos enemigos extranjeros, que querían destruirla.

Apelando a las mismas razones esgrimidas para decretar el fin de la huelga, se procedió a emitir una orden de busca y captura contra Markson, bajo los cargos de terrorismo, subversión, incitación al odio, predica de la violencia, llamamiento al derrocamiento de las autoridades constituidas y porte ilícito de armas de fuego y de guerra.

El problema con el que se enfrentaron los magnates de Wall Street y Washington fue que Markson podía ser un hombre de tan solo 27 años, pero había nacido en los duros barrios plebeyos de Detroit. Había tenido que sortear la agresividad de las bandas de pandilleros, los enfrentamientos raciales y las embestidas de los cuerpos policíacos y para-policíacos y había dedicado su tiempo libre a estudiar los clásicos políticos y militares de todas las tendencias políticas existentes en Europa, América y Asia. No confiaba en el poder establecido y estaba convencido que los potentados que ataco con tanta violencia, se encontraban con la determinación de hacerle pagar con creces su osadía.

Para cuando los cuerpos del FBI se presentaron a la sede sindical con la orden de aprehensión, Markson no se encontraba en el lugar y cada documento o libro que los federales pudieran considerar incriminatorio no se encontraba entre la multitud de papeles que los matones con placa requisaron y confiscaron.

Los federales estaban hechos una furia desbocada. Con todo su poder y sus niveles de organización no habían podido encontrar al hombre que les perturbaba el sueño desde su afamado primer discurso público hacia ya 6 semanas atrás y desde sus incendiarias declaraciones a puertas de fábrica dadas tan solo tres días atrás. Lo peor de todo estribaba en el hecho palpable que Markson parecía gozar con las humillaciones que le estaba propinando a los poderes establecidos como dejaba en claro una breve nota que encontraron en el escritorio de la oficina del Sindicato:

"_No creo que los amigos que detentan el poder de esta sociedad decrepita me crean tan estúpido como para esperar sentado que caigan sobre mí con todo el peso de su aplastante poderío. Deberán acostumbrarse a tener una presencia permanente de sus fantasmas rondándoles en sueños y en cada esquina de este país. Son tan estúpidos que creen que eliminándome podrán acabar con lo que no es más que la creciente marea de la indignación popular, que se levanta para tragarse y arrasar con toda la podredumbre que representan los Señores del Capital. Persíganme si así lo desean, pero sepan que yo solo represento el rostro visible de la inmensa Hidra que pronto los va a destruir. La era de la Revolución Social Mundial ha llegado y lo hizo para quedarse._

Todos los alrededores, a cien kilómetros a la redonda del Sindicato, fueron minuciosamente registrados durante los siguientes treinta y nueve días (fines de semana incluidos). Casas allanadas, locales sindicales asaltados, iglesias intervenidas, almacenes, estacionamientos públicos y privados, terminales aéreas y terrestres tomados y vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día. Una búsqueda implacable y salvaje se desencadeno por toda la ciudad de New York y fue extendiéndose hasta abarcar todo el estado y gran parte de la nación. Pero no lograron encontrar al rebelde. La Tierra se lo había tragado sin dejar pistas. Para los elementos dirigentes de la nación quedo meridianamente claro que Markson había estado preparando su huida desde antes del comienzo de los incidentes verbales en los que se vio involucrado y que poseía una red clandestina mucho más vasta de lo que se atrevieron a pensar en un comienzo.

Boston, Filadelfia, New Jersey, la propia Washington D.C, Baltimore fueron tomados por el F.B.I, la C.I.A y S.H.I.E.L.D en una búsqueda intensa del personaje y de sus posibles socios. En especial se activaron los servicios de inteligencia internacional para paralizar a los agentes de Genosha, Corea del Norte, Cuba y China que seguramente en cualquier momento intentarían contactar a su hombre de confianza y girarle más instrucciones de sus pérfidos planes además de los recursos necesarios para ponerlos en práctica.

Había que incrementar igualmente la vigilancia sobre elementos salvajes y descontrolados como los Jinetes de Apocalipsis. Cabía la posibilidad que estos tuvieran una agenda más vasta de lo que habían concebido en un principio y que pese a su soberbia supremacista fueran capaces de encontrar terrenos comunes con individuos de intereses tan contrapuestos a los suyos como Markson y Magneto. Podría ser que toda la ferocidad de la Batalla de New York fuera apenas una vulgar pantomima para ocultar una planificación más compleja y más siniestra que incluyera una alianza temporal entre los extremistas revolucionarios con los extremistas supremacistas para cumplir su propósito común de destruir el Orden Imperante e imponer su brutal dominación global.

Se puso sobre aviso igualmente a los servicios de S.W.O.R.D. Era inaceptable que en las manos de los combatientes apocalípticos hubieran sido encontradas armas de energía de obvia fabricación Kree y Shi'ar. Era una aberración aun mayor que hubieran sido encontradas piezas de utilidad militar de procedencia claramente alienígena, pero sin registros identificables y sin una idea precisa del posible origen. No se encontraba dentro del rango de lo tolerable que los enemigos de la Unión contaran con armamento proveniente de los potentados terráqueos que deseaban destruir la hegemonía americana sobre el mundo; pero era aun más criticable que estos poseyeran recursos militares que ni siquiera se encontraban ubicados en los registros que las potencias terrícolas poseían sobre los ejércitos galácticos e intergalácticos que poblaban el Universo conocido.

Temibles rumores habían surcado el cosmos de un extremo al otro en los últimos meses avisando de crisis cada vez mayores entre los potentados imperiales del Universo o en el seno de estos imperios. Guerras civiles o internacionales, golpes de estado, complots, subversiones, invasiones. Todo el menú de conflictos descomunales que caracterizaban al Universo se encontraba disponible y de algún modo parecía ejercer influencia en los conflictos internos de las naciones de la Tierra. Por otra parte rumores no menos graves hablaban de la intromisión en los asuntos galácticos e intergalácticos de potencias desconocidas y de un poderío aun no cuantificado ni adecuadamente medido que podían alterar gravemente el equilibrio económico, político y militar de las naciones del Universo entero. Ninguno de los rumores recogidos por los agentes era claro, pero se dejaban entrever unos niveles de conflictividad por motivos sociopolíticos, económicos, ideológicos, estratégicos de proporciones tan vastas como los que habían soportado los terrícolas durante el Siglo XX. Pero con alcance universal.


	3. Capítulo III Crisis

**_Capítulo III: Crisis._**

La inmensa mayoría de los americanos no sabían cómo tomarse las noticias que circulaban por los medios de noticias de la televisión o radiales o por las redes sociales. Menos aun estaban claros sobre los análisis profundos y sesudos que sacaban los editoriales o los articulistas de opinión de la prensa diaria o semanal. Los datos estaban cruzados, no eran coherentes las diferentes versiones presentadas, habían más puntos de vista que medios informativos y las conclusiones a las que se llegaba eran tan poco uniformes que hacían dudar de las versiones presentadas por cualquiera de los grupos que disputaban en los entramados de poder político, económico y social.

En ocasiones se podían leer artículos vibrantes que presentaban a los huelguistas y a Markson como energúmenos agentes de la inteligencia Oriental o del espionaje de los mutantes de Genosha. En otras se los presentaba como meros ciudadanos que pugnaban por encontrar una solución legitima a sus aspiraciones y demandas laborales. Otras versiones ponían una especie de unión entre ambos extremos al presentar a los huelguistas como buenos y simples trabajadores americanos que deseaban mantener sus acciones dentro de la legalidad nacional, pero que se encontraban siendo perversamente manipulados por la propaganda de William y sus partidarios subversivos.

Pero en lo que si existía una unanimidad absoluta era en la representación de Markson y sus más cercanos socios como unos salvajes agentes de las fuerzas más destructivas de la subversión internacional, que poseían la pretensión de hacer saltar por los aires todas las conquistas y logros alcanzados por la Unión Americana en el trascurso de su historia y en provecho de los planes megalómanos de Magneto y Putin.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, semejante unanimidad contra los líderes del movimiento protestatario volvía aun más escépticos a los americanos que la incoherencia y el caos de los análisis sobre la huelga. Recordaba un poco a los grandes titulares aparecidos en todos los medios de la prensa norteamericana diaria y semanal afirmando sin género alguno de dudas de la participación de Genosha y la Coalición Oriental en los brutales ataques contra las gentes de New York.

Todos recordaban estos titulares, que inundaron por igual al The New York Times, al The Washington Post o al Chicago Tribune y demás periódicos metropolitanos y pueblerinos. Durante todas las semanas subsiguientes al ataque y en paralelo a los violentos debates que involucraron al desprestigiado Markson, la Gran Prensa saco titular tras titular con supuestas pruebas del involucramiento de los extranjeros en las acciones neoyorkinas y de su alianza previa con William y los suyos. También se lanzo al ruedo periodístico una notable cantidad de información que demostraban los nexos de Markson, Genosha y Rusia con Apocalipsis y Siniestro y su alianza proterva para lanzar sus agresiones contra New York, Afganistán, Europa, las Bases de la Antártida, Medio Oriente y muchos otros blancos que fueron estremecidos por los malignos actos de agresión de la perversa alianza marxista-fascista-supremacista.

El New York Times por ejemplo titulaba así cuatro días después del ataque: **"Se comprueban los nexos entre Genosha y los huelguistas: Fueron encontradas en el departamento que Markson compartía con su querida una gran variedad de cheques que en total montaban a tres millones y medio de dólares".**

Una semana después de esta información, ampliaban las noticias con esta noticia estremecedora: **"Armamento Extranjero y Terrorista: Se consiguen en varios almacenes de la Ciudad de New York, utilizados con frecuencia por los huelguistas como centros de reunión y publicación de propaganda; una vasta cantidad de armamento pesado, de claro origen ruso y genoshano y muy similar al empleado por los terroristas que atacaron nuestra bella metrópoli".**

Dos semanas después las pruebas inculpatorias se incrementaban exponencialmente y tanto el Times neoyorkino como el de Washington, así como el Tribune de Chicago y el Post capitalino lanzaban el mismo e impactante titular: **"Complot al Descubierto: Son tomadas una gran cantidad de grabaciones telefónicas y son incautados un vasto volumen de pruebas video gráficas en las que se puede escuchar y/o observar a William Markson manteniendo conversaciones con Apocalipsis, Magneto, Putin, Castro y Assad para concretar los planes del asalto contra New York y comenzar el movimiento que permitiera el derrocamiento del Estado Americano y la posterior extensión de esta campaña subversiva a otras naciones".**

La gente se miraba extrañada que con estas pruebas irrefutables las autoridades se hubiesen abstenido de lanzar todo el peso de la Ley contra tan insidioso personaje y se le permitiera intentar aparecer en los medios para ejercer su derecho de réplica o se le permitiera seguir fungiendo como líder del movimiento huelguista. La extrañeza se incremento al enterarse que el accionar del Estado no había sido puesto en práctica hasta que este realizo su especie de autoinculpación en el violento discurso a puerta de fábrica en el que prácticamente hizo un llamado a renovar la lucha de clases y derrocar al sistema imperante en la Unión Americana.

El Estado había actuado contra Markson movido por una feroz indignación ante las palabras revolucionarias del caudillo obrero. ¿Si William se encontraba confabulado desde el comienzo de este conflicto con las potencias extranjeras, humanas y mutantes, que procuraban el derrocamiento de la hegemonía estadounidense, por qué el Estado mostraba una indignación tan salvaje y una muestra de incredulidad tan enorme? ¿Acaso no era de esperar de parte de un traidor que sus acciones y sus palabras coincidieran con las esperanzas de sus patronos e intentara destruir con todas las armas disponibles a su alcance la capacidad de combatir de su odiado contrario?

La ocasión fue propicia para que el Washington Times se lanzara de frente contra lo que percibía como la concreción siniestra del plan más macabro que hubiera debido soportar la Unión Americana desde los días en que fueron creados los IWW o el Partido Comunista: **"Los complotados se han quitado la careta de honestidad y decencia que los caracterizaba hasta ahora. No le basto al caudillo obrerista utilizar su supuesto heroísmo para embaucar a una periodista ingenua. Debía incrementar el nivel de su agresión hasta niveles intolerables y realizar sus llamamientos subversivos a diestra y siniestra. Esto sin embargo demuestra que nuestras autoridades se encontraban realizando el trabajo adecuadamente. Sabiendo que estaba acorralado, que sus almacenes, centros de entrenamiento y formación de cuadros se encontraban en el punto de vista del F.B.I, S.H.I.E.L.D, y la C.I.A, conocedor que sus nexos con las potencias extranjeras y los terroristas mutantes habían sido descubiertos, no le quedo más remedio que salir a la palestra para poner sus huestes sobre aviso y poder intentar resistir la ofensiva de las fuerzas de la ley.**

"**Vean el nivel de maldad de este depravado faccioso: el último allanamiento realizado por el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional en forma coordinada con S.H.I.E.L.D, permitió que fueran localizadas e incautadas más de quinientas ametralladoras de las conocidas como punto cincuenta, un millar de rifles AK-47, un millar de AK-107, un millar de cañones laser portátiles, tres mil granadas de mano y una gran cantidad de planos actualizados con las indicaciones precisas para ingresar y abandonar en los cuarteles generales de organizaciones como C.I.A, S.H.I.E.L.D, Pentágono y la misma Casa Blanca. Además de un aparato de comunicaciones internacional codificado que permitía sostener conexión segura e inmediata con el mismo Palacio de Gobierno de Genosha, con el Kremlin y con los cuarteles de las fuerzas militares especiales de China Popular y Corea del Norte".**

No fueron pocos los que recibieron con manifiesta ira las pruebas presentadas por los organismos de seguridad y por la Gran Prensa. Gigantescas manifestaciones de repudio contra la intromisión extranjera sacudieron las grandes metrópolis del país y se concentraron en torno a las embajadas de los países inculpados de encontrarse detrás del macabro complot terrorista. Organizaciones como Americanos por la Libertad (que aglutinaba más de cuatro millones y medio de integrantes), Humanos Puros (con cinco millones de miembros) y el ala más radical del Tea Party llegaron incluso a exigir la suspensión de relaciones con los países acusados y que se pusieran las fuerzas militares en estado de alerta máxima para confrontar amenazas nuevas. Se atrevieron a exigir la imposición de sanciones económicas y políticas contra todas las naciones implicadas y la declaración de guerra contra cada una de ellas de comprobarse la participación directa de sus gobiernos en la agresión padecida durante las primeras semanas del año.

Pero, incluso los más acerbos críticos de la huelga y los más entusiastas partidarios de poner a Markson en vereda, empezaron a mostrar una gran dosis de preocupación cuando el Estado empezó a mostrar sus cartas para parar la conspiración y poner límites a la protesta social auspiciada por las potencias extranjeras y las organizaciones terroristas. Apoyar el arresto de los extremistas, allanar sus centros de reunión y entrenamiento, aniquilar a los facciosos, suprimir su propaganda tremendista; todo eso era una cosa más que aceptable y se había practicado en más de una ocasión en la historia de los Estados Unidos, lo que les había permitido mantenerse como la mayor democracia del planeta, pese a sus múltiples imperfecciones.

Sin embargo lo que veían ahora era un despliegue de poderío militar en las calles de las principales ciudades de la Unión de un modo que recordaba preocupantemente a los relatos habidos en el extranjero sobre las naciones en las que se habían impuesto dictaduras grotescas. La gente estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sobre tropas desplegadas en las avenidas de las metrópolis en países como Corea del Norte, China, La U.R.S.S, Siria, Alemania con Hitler. Pero no les parecía normal ni calmante tener que soportar una acción semejante en su propia nación. Menos cuando pese al constante allanamiento de las posiciones secretas de los terroristas de William, estos jamás habían intentado oponer resistencia armada y se habían limitado a sostener sus derechos laborales dentro de los límites estrictos de las leyes americanas.

Parecía que el vigor intransigente de las palabras del líder obrero se limitaba al aspecto oral. Ni siquiera los más acérrimos partidarios del caudillo habían aceptado el reto del Estado. Sus brazos permanecían desarmados. Y la mayoría de las veces se encontraban rudamente retorcidos en sus espaldas cuando se los volvían hacia atrás para proceder a esposarlos y empujarlos con extrema violencia hacía las cárceles de las distintas ciudades en las que eran capturados. La propia hermana de Markson fue detenida dos semanas después de la fuga de este y no hubo reacción violenta por parte de los supuestos insurgentes. Tres semanas después pasaron a capturar a la prima y a la novia del terrorista y las cosas prosiguieron en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta. Una tranquilidad tensa, cierto, pero de todos modos tranquilidad.

La máxima reacción de William y los suyos fue lanzar un violento ataque por medio de las redes sociales, acusando al Estado de proseguir con la vieja táctica de todos los Totalitarismos de arremeter contra los familiares inocentes de los perseguidos para alcanzar su sumisión y quebrar su resistencia de forma definitiva, al mismo tiempo que le daban un mensaje a toda la sociedad sobre las consecuencias tenebrosas para todos, culpables e inocentes por igual, de la rebelión contra el orden establecido.

La preocupación que empezaba a germinar en los cerebros y en el alma de los americanos se acentuaba a la vista que el despliegue policial-militar del Estado no se limitaba a patrullas ocasionales de las grandes avenidas o al allanamiento de los centros terroristas o a los intentos legales de suprimir la huelga. Parecía existir una intención de imponer la presencia permanente de efectivos bélicos en las grandes ciudades y aun en los pueblos grandes y chicos por igual de toda la nación. Hombres y mujeres portando rifles, fusiles y metralletas realizando vigilancia permanente por las calles, bien fuera a pie, en motos o en carros de patrullaje y portando munición real en estos instrumentos militares. Tanquetas de la Guardia Nacional con sus ametralladoras a punto, sus blindajes reforzados y su tripulación completa y armada. Vehículos blindados del ejército (incluso tanques de guerra) estacionados frente a los centros emblemáticos del poder político y económico de la nación y hasta recorriendo las calles de las urbes, como si estas fueran ciudades de un país ocupado. Aviones de guerra surcando los cielos a todas las horas del día. La Armada desplegada más allá de los grandes puertos, con todo su arsenal preparado y apuntando tanto contra posibles enemigos ultramarinos como contra desconocidos enemigos en el interior de la nación.

La población hubiera estallado en una masiva histeria colectiva si hubieran sabido que además de estos actos militares convencionales, el Estado había puesto sobre el tablero todo el poderío armado de S.H.I.E.L.D y encima de los cielos americanos se encontraban listas para actuar no menos de una docena de grandes embarcaciones de batalla, con decenas de millares de soldados preparados para intervenciones masivas y sangrientas, miles de implementos de guerra pesada e incluso una provisión nada despreciable de armamento nuclear; suficiente arsenal atómico para evaporar todas las metrópolis de Estados Unidos, Rusia o China sin gran esfuerzo. Y se hubieran puesto aun más nerviosos y molestos de conocer que junto al despliegue masivo de S.H.I.E.L.D hubo la determinación, aplicada en alto secreto, de poner a disposición de posibles contingencias sociales millares de Centinelas que se encontraban cubriendo los cielos de todo el país y listos para emplear todo su poderío en caso de revueltas sociales de origen mutante. Después de lo acontecido en Genosha, muchos hubieran considerado poco atractivo saberse protegidos por esos engendros metálicos, más propicios para guerras de aniquilamiento que para tareas de protección ciudadana.

Aunque muchos pensaban que la moderación de Markson y los suyos en el conflicto social americano respondía más bien a una estrategia sociopolítica que a una autentica voluntad pacifista. Es cierto que William no había apelado a las armas que supuestamente poseía y también era cierto que no volvió a lanzar comunicados incendiarios como los utilizados al comienzo de las persecuciones en su contra. Pero era innegable que estaba respondiendo de modo agresivo en los planos sociales y económicos, poniendo en entredicho las directrices y leyes del país como nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo en décadas.

No podía hablarse de huelga agroalimentaria neoyorkina. Ya no. Más bien debía considerarse la existencia de una serie de conflictos laborales, en diferentes sectores del aparato productivo yanqui, a lo largo y ancho de la geografía nacional, de costa a costa como le gusta decir a los estadounidenses y que alcanzaban por momentos calibres insospechados. Sectores tradicionales como la metalurgia y la siderurgia, la industria automotriz, los puertos y aeropuertos, la construcción, y también los nuevos sectores tecnológicos, industrias como las de computación, robótica, ingeniería espacial, armamento, etcétera, se encontraban azotadas por una sucesión de asambleas, reuniones, paros de un día, pancartas, llamados a huelga activa y demás actos "subversivos" a unos niveles que recordaban los años treinta y cuarenta. Y en todos esos frentes de conflictividad laboral parecía estar metida la mano de Markson y sus agentes.

Aproximadamente un mes después que comenzaran las persecuciones contra los líderes de la huelga agroalimentaria, se realizaron manifestaciones que involucraron decenas de millares de trabajadores de la General Motors, la Ford y la Chrysler en casi todas las grandes ciudades industriales de la Unión. Los mismos cálculos de las autoridades informaban que por lo menos un tercio de todos los obreros de esas empresas formaron parte del movimiento protestatario. Una semana después se realizaron movilizaciones parecidas de los trabajadores de las industrias siderometalúrgicas en conjunto con millares de obreros de la construcción. Cálculos de la Administración Trump colocaban en no menos de trescientos mil los trabajadores que participaron en las marchas de solidaridad con los obreros de la carne. Y tres semanas más tarde una movilización general de todos los sectores que hasta ahora habían participado en las jornadas callejeras arrojo como resultado que no menos de dos millones de obreros y empleados de las zonas industriales de la nación formaron parte de las marchas de solidaridad.

Bien cierto era que ninguna de estas masivas jornadas de protesta callejera había culminado en la proclamación de huelgas efectivas que paralizaran sus respectivas industrias y colocaran en situación comprometida la normalidad económica del sistema. Sin embargo eran movilizaciones de un marcado carácter clasista que no habían sido bien vistas en los Estados Unidos por lo menos desde el éxito de la Contrarrevolución Conservadora de Reagan en los años ochenta. Y habían llevado a la lucha una cantidad de trabajadores que superaba con creces el volumen de cualquier jornada de combate social desde los días amargos de las décadas de los sesenta y setenta.

Por lo menos en tres de las movilizaciones se pudo constatar la presencia de William y media docena de sus más vigorosos partidarios. También se pudo constatar, para preocupación de la Administración y de los Medios de Comunicación y de gran parte de la ciudadanía, la presencia de amplios sectores de la comunidad mutante. Incluyendo miembros emblemáticos, por sus métodos o por su fama, de la misma. Y también personalidades que podían considerarse honorables y respetables de la comunidad superheroica parecían involucradas en las jornadas de protesta. Cable, Kazar, Dazzler (que parecía haber cambiado radicalmente de idea sobre el carácter de los manifestantes), Luke Cage y hasta Daredavil formaban parte de las columnas de manifestantes pacíficos que cruzaban las calles y avenidas de Chicago, New York, Filadelfia o Los Ángeles. Pareciera obvio decir que esto genero un fuerte sentimiento de shock en muchos de los pobladores de las ciudades americanas. Estos hombres y mujeres en gran medida eran sus héroes más respetados, y ahora parecían estar dando el visto bueno a unas jornadas insurgentes de una manifiesta peligrosidad. La presencia de estos personajes deslegitimaba las predicas del Estado sobre la traición nacional que significaban las huelgas y protestas. ¿O acaso se quería hacer creer que Luke Cage o Cable eran agentes de Magneto o Putin? La propia vida de estos personajes y las batallas salvajes que habían realizado contra los agentes de Genosha y Rusia a lo largo de sus vidas desmentían semejante presupuesto.

Lo difícil que resultaba para la población deducir conclusiones coherente en referencia a estos eventos puede comprobarse a plenitud gracias a los violentos enfrentamientos (por los momentos verbales) que enfrentaban a los integrantes de los X-Men concentrados en esos momentos en la Mansión de Charles Xavier en una reunión de emergencia para sacar conclusiones de los enfrentamientos sociales que sacudían al país y de las maniobras que evidentemente estaban realizando factores de poder internacionales como Genosha, Atlántida y quizá hasta Wakanda.

_-Raya en lo obsceno que tengas el tupe de apoyar las acciones de esos maniáticos anclados en ideologías fracasadas del siglo pasado. ¿No comprendes que sus acciones solo sirven para reafirmar en el escenario internacional a los poderes maleantes, al neutralizar la capacidad de respuesta de nuestro Gobierno?_

_-Por favor, Wolverine, no insultes mi inteligencia con discursos sacados de los manuales de teoría política de la Casa Blanca. Eso es tan patético como cuando los comunistas se dedicaban a sermonear al mundo con sus panfletos editados en Moscú o Beijing. William es descrito por ustedes como un megalómano y un traidor, pero hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es proteger los intereses de sus agremiados utilizando las leyes laborales y sin forzar la situación de ninguna manera._

_-Rachel, no ves que su jugada precisamente es convencer a las masas que sus tácticas son legales para poder actuar con más dureza en ocasiones posteriores y aparecer legitimado. Y mientras realiza esta jugada, se dedica a desestabilizar el país de las peores formas concebibles. ¿Crees una coincidencia que los trabajadores siderúrgicos, metalúrgicos y de la construcción se hayan puesto en pie de guerra en el preciso momento en que el Estado mostraba sus planes de construir masivas obras de infraestructura de tipo militar en respuesta a la presencia de naves submarinas nucleares de claro origen Genoshano? ¿Consideras casualidad que los trabajadores de la Boeing encargados de la fabricación de material militar para la Fuerza Aérea hayan ido a la huelga en el instante en que Magneto sacaba a la luz su nuevo navío de guerra aérea capaz de competir con los vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D y cuando el Pentágono ordenaba la adecuada respuesta a semejante provocación? ¿Ves como simple sucesión de eventos desconectados que se insista en la sindicalización de los trabajadores especializados en la construcción de programas antivirales en los sistemas informáticos civiles y militares de la nación, en el preciso momento en que China y Rusia son acusadas de haber dado un golpe viral feroz contra los sistemas defensivos del Pentágono y cuando Magneto y Black Panther se reúnen y tratan entre otras cosas de una posible alianza militar informática para contrarrestar la influencia occidental?_

_-El problema con semejante análisis es que la secuencia de los hechos no es como las estas pintando Bestia. Las naves Genoshanas no aparecieron antes las costas americanas hasta tres meses después de un despliegue de navíos occidentales en los mares genoshanos. Cinco portaaviones (dos de ellos nuestros), una treintena de destructores (la mitad nuestros), medio centenar de fragatas (otra vez la mitad nos pertenecen) se aparecieron muy orondos ante los límites de Genosha y durante una semana hasta se atrevieron a cruzar esos límites y entrar en aguas del país decenas de kilómetros. Nos creímos tan superiores por la falta de réplica de los mutantes de la Isla que repetimos la operación en media docena de ocasiones y hasta el New York Times reconoce que se pensó en lanzar una incursión abierta para derrocar a Magneto dada su pusilanimidad. Lo que nos esperábamos es que la respuesta Genoshana no aconteciera en sus propias aguas sino en las nuestras. En ese tiempo los obreros de las industrias que fueron a la huelga ya habían expresado en marchas aisladas, mítines encendidos y escritos violentos su descontento por la situación y un mes antes de la llegada de la flota de Genosha se había presenciado la concentración en Pittsburgh de más de ochenta mil trabajadores de la construcción y de la siderurgia exigiendo el fin de la persecución contra los trabajadores cárnicos y hasta la supresión de la Ley Taft-Hartley._

_El Pentágono no ordeno la fabricación de armas de guerra aérea más grandes y poderosas en respuesta a los planes genoshanos en el mismo sentido. Es todo lo contrario. The Nation demostró la semana pasada que los planes de construcción de una Flota de Navíos parecidos a los que posee Fury se comenzó a discutir y conto con la aprobación de los Altos Mandos cinco años antes de los sucesos de New York. Los proyectos Genoshanos apenas fueron comenzados hace un año y como respuesta a los ataques de los Centinelas y al descubrimiento por parte de sus espías de los planes del Pentágono._

_¿Me gustaría que me mostraras las estadísticas de cuantas veces los rusos y los chinos han atacado los sistemas informáticos de este país, y me los compares con las ocasiones en que nosotros les hemos hecho lo mismo a ellos? ¿Olvidamos acaso las acusaciones de Magneto, confirmadas por tres Gargantas Profundas aun no descubiertas, de las extrañas anomalías de sus sistemas defensivos en el momento del ataque Centinela, y las pruebas que las señales que ocasionaron estos desperfectos salieron desde las bases continentales de las fuerzas especiales de la O.T.A.N en África Oriental y no de los Centinelas? De ser esta información plenamente cierta, nuestros líderes militares en África estuvieron cooperando en la aplicación de una política genocida que hubiera supuesto la destrucción de un vasto porcentaje de nuestra raza, sin provocación previa y con premeditación y alevosía._

_-Eres la primera persona que intenta justificar la presencia de hordas extranjeras en nuestras costas, los ataques de estas hordas contra nuestros sistemas computarizados y los sabotajes de nuestras industrias por sus espías y lacayos._

_-No padre, no justifico las acciones de Genosha ni apruebo las agresiones contra nuestras defensas. Pero veo claro el panorama y fuimos nosotros quienes comenzamos las hostilidades. ¿Cómo hubiéramos reaccionado nosotros si la Flota de Genosha no se hubiera limitado a amenazar nuestros límites, sino que hubieran entrado más de media docena de veces en nuestras líneas? Estoy segura que ahora mismo estaríamos enfrentados a una Guerra Mundial abierta._

_Y tampoco cometo el error de colocar en la misma balanza a todos nuestros contrarios. Oriente siente por Genosha la misma preocupación y el mismo odio que sentimos los americanos. Durante los días del ataque contra New York, está comprobado que fuerzas especiales Genoshanas se enfrentaron contra grupos de asalto orientales en las fronteras entre Irán y Asia Central, en Afganistán y en Yemen. También está comprobado que navíos de guerra de alto octanaje, capaces de cruzar el gran mar, y de origen genoshano se estacionaron ante las puertas navales de China como ultimátum definitivo contra los asiáticos por los ataques acontecidos contra navíos comerciales de la Isla que tenían por destino Vietnam y que fragatas chinas atacaron con el pretexto de confundirlas con buques piratas._

_Por otra parte William Markson ha expresado en muchas oportunidades su repudio a las prácticas y métodos de Magneto y lo llamo megalómano engreído y tirano bestial. No creo que estas sean buenas bases para una alianza formal entre ellos._

_-En política existe algo que se llama hipocresía. Todo es un juego turbio y brutal. El que Rusia, China y Genosha finjan encuentros militares para desmentir o intentar desmentir su alianza no deja de ser un truco antiguo para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación a los incautos. Apenas cuatro días después de los hechos que señalas y que pretendes mostrar como ejemplo de discordia irreparable entre los países analizados, Magneto en persona y acompañado por Bruja Escarlata y Lorna se entrevistaron en Wakanda con Serguei Viranov y Alexei Kornilov los dos más altos jefes militares de Rusia y tres días más tarde hicieron lo propio, pero en Atlántida con Xi y Li Tan los dos Almirantes más prestigiosos y al parecer más capacitados de la Armada de Guerra China._

_Según informaron los medios en la mañana de hoy, se prevé que en el trascurso del día lleguen a Genosha el nuevo canciller ruso Alexei Navadiev y el General en Jefe de los Ejércitos Nucleares Mijaíl Mijailovich para una reunión de alto nivel con todos los integrantes de la Casa Magneto. Y para mañana se espera que Magneto salga de Genosha para conversar con Putin y Xi en Beijing en una reunión a puertas cerradas sobre los últimos acontecimientos de interés político, económico y militar que afectan a las tres potencias parias. No parecen naciones al borde de la guerra, te lo digo francamente._

_-Si no te parecen naciones al borde de la guerra solo porque sus más importantes dirigentes mantienen conversaciones de alto nivel, entonces me temo que no conoces las enseñanzas de los libros de historia que tanto te gustan leer, Bestia. ¿Chamberlain y Daladier no traicionaron de modo vil a Austria, Bohemia y España con tal de evitar la guerra con Alemania? ¿No mantuvieron conversaciones permanentes con el mismo Hitler y con Mussolini para mantener la estabilidad europea y evitar una repetición del desastre del 14? ¿Y que se obtuvo de todo ello? Una guerra mil veces más bestial que la que se pretendía evitar, que consumió Europa, parte de África y parte de Asia y que obligo a todas las naciones del orbe a tomar partido. Que Genosha mantenga conversaciones con Rusia y China no implica una alianza, solo implica un intento de todas las potencias mencionadas de no despertar la ira del que consideran cada uno su demonio particular._

_-¿Y qué me dices de los arsenales de armas encontrados en los almacenes abandonados de varias ciudades del país y que nuestras autoridades han conectado con los facciosos que acompañan a Markson? Son de claro origen genoshano, Wakanda y chino. Algunas hasta parecen provenir de los laboratorios militares norcoreanos._

_-La única respuesta es la ya ofrecida por otros. Si William se encuentra tan bien apertrechado y preparado para desencadenar la guerra subversiva ¿por qué aun no se han desencadenado los combates de la insurgencia urbana que supuestamente están planificando los revoltosos? Podría creerte semejantes teorías si estuviéramos hablando de los radicales germanos que al parecer son bastante duros y extremos y poseen extrañas conexiones según informaron algunos medios hace pocos días atrás. Pero incluso con respecto a los alemanes existen serias dudas sobre la verosimilitud completa de los datos dados por los gobiernos europeos. Por lo demás tampoco en Europa parecen existir signos evidentes de una insurgencia armada radical, pese a que el descontento se acrecienta rápidamente en el Viejo Mundo._

_-Saquemos a Markson un momento de la ecuación. Porque parece que francamente su prédica facciosa te tiene atrapada y no te permite pensar. Retrocedamos a los días previos a la huelga. ¿No recuerdas o no quieres recordar el ataque salvaje perpetrado por los soldados de Magneto contra varias instalaciones militares de esta nación durante el cual perecieron cientos de buenos hombres y mujeres, padres y madres de familia, hijos y hermanos de buenas familias americanas? De no haber sido por nuestra intervención y por la acción de los Avengers quien sabe qué consecuencias nefastas hubieran caído sobre nuestra pobre patria. ¿Olvidas los extraños sabotajes contra las plantas de investigación de varias empresas de las más importantes del país, que perdieron toda la información almacenada de sus investigaciones y en las que fueron brutalmente asesinados una importante cantidad de investigadores, sin que hasta ahora haya pruebas concluyentes del modo en que murieron, pero cuyas muertes dejaron un rastro enorme hasta Genosha y las bases secretas de la milicia de esa potencia inmoral e imperialista?_

_-Yo no olvido nada, pero ustedes sí. Y además tergiversan monstruosamente la sucesión de los acontecimientos. El ataque contra las bases militares fue duro y quizá excesivo, pero jamás incomprensible. Fueron esas bases las que sirvieron de centros de fabricación y programación para los ejércitos de Centinelas que casi aniquilaron la patria de los mutantes. De allí salieron los millares de maquinas de guerra gigantescas que intentaron practicar uno de los más violentos genocidios de la historia moderna. En lo que a mí respecta eso se pareció mucho a una incursión de represalia en vez de a una agresión injustificada. En cuanto a las empresas asoladas no olvidemos que fueron estas instalaciones las que proyectaron y crearon (como se descubrió precisamente gracias al ataque feroz de los genoshanos) las cepas de multitud de virus con la capacidad de erradicar a toda la población mutante de la faz de la Tierra. Además de ser los centros de estudio para el mejoramiento de los Centinelas y las fábricas para la creación de las armas portátiles para la infantería en caso de batallas urbanas en una supuesta guerra civil contra la población mutante del país. Lo que Magneto hizo fue una simple política de autodefensa. Además debo dejar constancia que los ataques de Genosha contra nuestras empresas e instalaciones militares dejaron constancia que sus denuncias eran cien por ciento verídicas. Nuestros ataques contra Irak, Siria y Libia nos han dejado como unos mentirosos de marca mayor. Últimamente las únicas acusaciones en las que hemos tenido razón completa han sido las que señalan a Genosha como una potencia mutante que construye una vasta maquinaria militar convencional, nuclear y robótica y ello nos ha resultado fácil porque Magneto no lo oculta sino que lo publicita con gritos destemplados._

Cualquier posible replica contra las últimas afirmaciones de Rachel Summers se vieron cortadas por imágenes de un dramatismo inesperado en las pantallas de televisión ubicadas en las diversas habitaciones de la inmensa Mansión Xavier. Imágenes acompañadas por sonidos y declaraciones periodísticas no menos brutales y terribles que daban una realidad perversa a los motivos de la disputa entre los mutantes de la Casa de Xavier.

"**_Es sorprendente lo que estamos viendo en este pueblo de las regiones del Oeste de América. Nunca se pensó en la posibilidad de presenciar actos de una brutalidad tan siniestra en Charlotte, pequeña ciudad de doscientos mil pobladores del Estado de New México._**

"**_Pero si estos actos sirven para algo es para desenmascarar a los traidores que se presentaron como luchadores por la causa social de los más desfavorecidos y desmitificar su figura de nuevos Robin Hood. Solo vean estas imágenes siniestras, estos coches encendidos en llamas con sus ocupantes dentro de los mismos, las viviendas transformadas en gigantescas hogueras donde se calcinan sus habitantes y propietarios; las calles transformadas en un caos sangriento que recuerda de modo sádico los recientes eventos de la Gran Manzana._**

"**_Vean los cuerpos de los agentes policiacos tiroteados, acribillados por los proyectiles de las armas de guerra que portaban los insurgentes y que sin ningún género de dudas procedieron a disparar a mansalva. Humildes hombres y mujeres que se limitaban a cumplir con su deber y sus responsabilidades y que se encontraron con la amarga recompensa de una muerte terrible e inevitable._**

"**_Vean estas barricadas levantadas por los bandoleros que se disfrazaron de revolucionarios y que aprovechan este calificativo para sembrar la discordia, el caos y la muerte en las calles de la hasta ahora pacifica ciudad occidental"._**

Las imágenes eran realmente trágicas e incluso peores a lo que insinuaba la comentarista de la NBC. Por medio de las cámaras de las televisoras y por medio de los teléfonos celulares de los chismosos de toda la vida podían constatarse enormes boquetes en los muros de casi todos los edificios y casas de las calles principales de la urbe. Podían observarse las lagunas de sangre que escapaban a la multitud de cuerpos amontonados en las aceras o en medio de las calles, muchos de dichos cuerpos tirados boca abajo demostrando que habían sido golpeados vilmente por proyectiles lanzados contra sus espaldas, mientras intentaban huir del escenario del inesperado duelo de plomo. Una variedad importante de los caídos eran poco menos que adolescentes que iban o venían de sus salones de clase y algunos eran incluso niños pequeños que no llegarían a los diez años de edad. Se podían observar también, tiradas como basura, varias mujeres con avanzado estado de embarazo, con sus vientres acribillados y sus cuellos abiertos por lo que solo podía ser definido como corte con arma blanca. Lo cual demostraba que se había combatido con saña criminal, sin respetar la vida de los civiles y cometiendo terribles actos de crímenes de lesa humanidad.

Lo más grave es que las escenas no se detenían. Los combates continuaban, pese a que los medios informativos se encontraban avisando que la inesperada refriega sangrienta llevaba aconteciendo desde hacía por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas. Se enfrentaban a plomo cerrado, con ocasionales y violentos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los elementos armados de la policía local, contando con el respaldo de la Guardia Nacional y el apoyo del Ejército y al parecer de tropas de S.H.I.E.L.D contra milicias armadas que decían representar o ser los ejércitos de la Clase Trabajadora de Estados Unidos.

Las imágenes no parecían querer detenerse. Rachel y Bestia vieron en el televisor frente a ellos, totalmente pasmados, como unas violentas ráfagas de lo que obviamente solo podía tratarse de armas de asalto pesadas (ametralladoras o rifles) cruzaban la calle y se estrellaban contra la humanidad de unos soldados de la Guardia, seccionándoles por la velocidad y cantidad de los impactos sus miembros superiores o inferiores del resto de su corporeidad. Los gritos estridentes lanzados por los jóvenes (no debían tener más de veinte años cada uno de los cinco caídos) pusieron pálida a Rachel, que no pudo contener que sus recuerdos giraran en torno a los horrores del Universo siniestro del que ella provenía. Pero esta escena fue rápidamente superada por una impresionante explosión acontecida a pocos metros de las cámaras (la reportera de la NBC cayo partida en dos por el impacto del proyectil). Una serie de bombas y proyectiles lanzados por sujetos desconocidos pero que actuaban desde el territorio controlado por los efectivos del Estado cayó sobre las barricadas de los milicianos y sus alrededores. Las pocas cámaras que sobrevivieron al horroroso bombardeo mostraron como estos proyectiles partieron en pedazos a todos los presentes, milicianos o civiles, combatientes o reporteros y dejaban una cantidad de muertos que quizá podían calcularse en varias decenas.

Otras televisoras y redes sociales mostraban otras partes de la castigada población y allí las escenas no eran de ningún modo mejores a las presenciadas por Rachel y Bestia en las cámaras de la NBC. En las afueras de la ciudad varias columnas de tanquetas de la Guardia se encontraban ardiendo, así como varios Jeeps de combate de la Infantería de Marina de los Estados Unidos de América. Los cuerpos de una amplia cantidad de soldados de ambas fuerzas se encontraban tirados en las adyacencias de la urbe, sin cabeza, sin piernas, con los vientres perforados, con las mandíbulas destrozadas. Como represalia varios tanques pesados de las fuerzas de choque del Ejército Americano habían colocado sus piezas de artillería viendo a los edificios urbanos y lanzaban una tormenta de proyectiles sobre los mismos, con la doble intención de aniquilar la resistencia de los milicianos y abrir paso a sus propias fuerzas.

En la carretera que conectaba el pueblo con México se libraban igualmente fieros combates. Pero allí los insurgentes parecían poseer una notable superioridad sobre sus contrarios. Descargas de lo que parecían ser cañones de energía abrían brechas en las filas de los gubernamentales, despedazaban tanquetas y tanques pesados, desmontaban piezas de artillería y provocaban severas bajas entre las tropas de a pie, impidiendo que se concretara el asedio que los ejércitos del Estado parecían querer empeñarse en cerrar contra los milicianos. Rachel pensó que la maniobra era muy extraña. ¿Por qué los del Gobierno querrían poner bajo sitio a una ciudad que era leal al orden vigente dejando encerrados en la misma tanto a los milicianos de Markson como a los habitantes civiles de la urbe? ¿Por qué el Estado estaba empleando tanques de guerra, artillería y armas de energía (había podido comprobar que los haces de energía no solo salían despedidos de la ciudad sino que impactaban a los edificios y casas de la misma) contra una población pacifica en vez de buscar medios menos dañinos para mantener a salvo a los civiles? ¿Cómo los rebeldes se habían logrado armar con tanta presteza de armas de poder tan destructivo y sin que nadie lo percibiera realmente? ¿Cómo había hecho el Estado para concentrar un poder de fuego tan destructivo contra una ciudad desarmada en tan solo cuatro horas y sin que nadie se apercibiera de la movilización masiva de miles de soldados con todo su material de guerra?

¿Por qué una simple huelga pacifica y unas brigadas de choque típicas de cualquier huelga se habían transformado en cuestión de horas en milicias fuertemente armadas y dispuestas a confrontar en el campo de batalla a divisiones enteras de las Fuerzas Armadas del país más poderoso del mundo? ¿Quién había comenzado las hostilidades y cuáles fueron las razones para que una huelga pacífica derivara en horas en una batalla digna de figurar, si las imágenes no mentían, en los records de magnitud de las fuerzas militares de la Unión Americana? ¿Si era verdad que las armas de los insurgentes eran entregadas por los arsenales de Genosha y la Coalición Oriental como era posible que estas poseyeran la marca de fábrica de las fábricas estadounidenses y europeas? Porque ella había podido constatar que los seriales y las características de las armas tiradas en el piso y que pertenecían a los milicianos muertos eran típicas de las creadas por el Complejo Industrial-Militar Americano y no parecían contar con ningún viso de haber tenido Genosha como origen de su creación.

Pero las imágenes sangrientas no serían el único golpe que Rachel y el conjunto de los X-Men recibirían ese día. Su pasmo se acrecentó con las imágenes de la ABC, BBC, CNN y demás cadenas noticiosas desplegadas en New York, Chicago, California, Pennsylvania, Indianápolis y Michigan. Los periodistas parecían no menos sorprendidos que los televidentes y se generaba una sensación de incredulidad amplificada a toda la nación que además repercutía sin contemplaciones en el mundo entero. Rachel casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa de satisfacción de todos los integrantes de la Casa Magneto allá en Genosha, o la sonrisa cínica de Putin desde el Kremlin o el sarcasmo asiático de Kim Jon Un y los chinos. También podía imaginarse la indignación de Tormenta y el placer secreto de su marido Black Panther desde Wakanda y la felicidad casi animal de Namor por lo que acontecía. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era la reacción que pudieran tener Apocalipsis, Siniestro y/o Doom desde sus cuarteles secretos y desde Latveria al observar la impactante noticia que empezaba a circular entre todos los televidentes e internautas del mundo.

Representantes de varias decenas de organizaciones sindicales realizaban encuentros con los medios de comunicación, expresando su más enérgico repudio a los sucesos que en esos momentos sacudían hasta sus cimientos la pobre ciudad de Charlotte. Pero lo hacían de un modo que dejaba en claro que no parecían creer que Markson y los suyos fueran los responsables principales del violento desaguisado y que por el contrario le achacaban las responsabilidades del desastre a los elementos externos al Movimiento Obrero organizado. El Secretario General del Sindicato del Automóvil (electo hacía tan solo una semana atrás) en la ciudad de Chicago y que además había fungido como asesor del Sindicato de Trabajadores de la Industria Aeroespacial en Houston y Dallas afirmaba por ejemplo:

"**Los incidentes acontecidos en las últimas horas en la pequeña ciudad de Charlotte demuestran el grado de intolerancia, clasismo, racismo y en general los niveles de incontrolada violencia que se han apoderado de nuestra política, nuestra economía y nuestra estructura social en términos generales. Unos incidentes en los que se pretende que la comunidad de nuestro país amado crea que los trabajadores de la Industria Agroalimentaria son una especie de conspiradores** **al servicio de los intereses de las potencias extranjeras y comenzaron su justa lucha como modo de sabotear todos los esfuerzos nacionales por prosperar y recuperarse de la crisis que padecemos desde 2007.**

**Pretenden que creamos que los huelguistas comenzaron los violentos disturbios y las salvajes confrontaciones que han dejado ya no menos de un millar y medio de muertos pese a haber trascurrido tan solo cinco horas del comienzo de los incidentes armados. Se pretende inducirnos a pensar que nuestros hermanos de clase poseen una especie de voluntad subversiva capaz de ensañarse contra sus propios vecinos, familiares y amistades y que son responsables del asesinato criminal de cientos de inocentes.**

**Pero tenemos pruebas rotundas para afirmar que los terribles eventos que estamos presenciando son producto del accionar de poderosos elementos criminales dentro de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad. Que fueron policías, militares, guardias nacionales quienes comenzaron a agredir por medios armados la pacífica manifestación de los trabajadores en huelga y que esto era un plan premeditado desde hacía varias semanas atrás como lo demuestran los equipos de guerra concentrados con tanta rapidez y eficacia en las calles y en las afueras de la población.**

**Tenemos pruebas grabadas, orales, visuales y escritas que comprueban que la población de la ciudad simpatiza en su amplia mayoría con los huelguistas y que ante esta situación elementos fascistas enquistados en nuestras fuerzas armadas decidieron imponer una política de terror militar contra una población desarmada y castigar así la voluntad de los trabajadores americanos de defender sus más elementales derechos laborales, sociales y constitucionales.**

**Debido a esta situación y con el respaldo pleno del cien por ciento de los afiliados a nuestro Sindicato y con la aprobación además de no menos del noventa por ciento de los trabajadores no sindicalizados de nuestra industria; declaramos que de este momento en adelante nos declaramos en Huelga Indefinida para respaldar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de clase de la industria agroalimentaria. Declaramos que no levantaremos la huelga hasta tanto no se esclarezcan los espeluznantes eventos acaecidos en Charlotte y hasta que no cese la persecución extraoficial emprendida contra William Markson y sus partidarios más cercanos. Declaramos que hacemos un llamado a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de clase de todas las industrias, comercios, granjas, centros de estudio y demás centros sociales y económicos de la nación para que se nos unan de modo inmediato y demuestran a los fascistas que desean apoderarse del poder social y político de la nación que Estados Unidos de América no es la Alemania de los años treinta y no van a tener tan fácil alcanzar sus planes macabros. Declaramos por último y a sabiendas de la campaña de descredito que caerá a partir de este momento sobre nosotros que no somos agentes de ninguna potencia extranjera terrestre, alienígena o interdimensional, que no recibimos pagos de ninguna especie por parte de nadie y que poseemos las pruebas de estas afirmaciones, pruebas que ya hemos presentado ante los organismos judiciales pertinentes, a los medios de comunicación y a las redes sociales.**

Declaraciones parecidas empezaron a circular por los medios de comunicación y por las redes sociales en las siguientes horas, a la par que se acrecentaba la virulencia de la batalla en Charlotte, el número de víctimas se disparaba y el poderío bélico de los involucrados quedaba muy bien plasmado sobre el papel de una manera que nadie hubiera esperado que se concretara en realidad hasta ese mismo día, pese a todas las declaraciones y teorías conspirativas que pululaban por todas partes. Los trabajadores de los puertos de San Francisco y Baltimore. Los trabajadores de los aeropuertos de todos los estados de la Costa Oeste. Los empleados de la mitad de los Wall Mart de la nación. Más del cuarenta por ciento de las secciones sindicales y más de las tres cuartas partes de los obreros no sindicalizados de las industrias siderometalúrgicas. Más de un tercio de los trabajadores de la industria automotriz. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta ya había trascurrido un día entero desde que comenzaron a circular las noticias del incidente en Charlotte y para pasmo de toda la nación se habían declarado en estado de huelga tres millones y medio de trabajadores de gran número de empresas estratégicas y cientos de miles de universitarios habían salido a las calles de las metrópolis para expresar su solidaridad con la justa lucha de los trabajadores estadounidenses.

Mientras ello acontecía, la Batalla de Charlotte culminaba gracias a la enérgica intervención de los Avengers. Por las pantallas de la televisión y con un fondo de música patriótica (que a Rachel le pareció de mal gusto y muy preocupante porque revelaba un marcado cariz fascista o por lo menos así le pareció) pudo observarse como Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Capitán América, Hulk, Ant-Man, Avispa, Falcon, Ojo de Halcón, Mockingbird, Visión y Hércules (Rachel se pregunto qué hacía este patán engreído ayudando a los Avengers) bajaron de modo violento contra las posiciones milicianas en la ciudad y atacaban a los insurgentes con todo su arsenal. Contaron con la colaboración activa de lo que podía deducirse eran cientos de agentes de alto nivel combativo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Quizá sacando bien la cuenta hasta podía ser que llegaran a varios millares los agentes involucrados en la brutal operación quirúrgica.

Rachel no comprendía de donde habían sacado los insurgentes armas de tanto poderío destructivo y ello la llenaba de alarma. Pero no pudo negar que resulto muy "entretenido" ver a los Héroes más Poderosos de la Tierra tener que soportar una batalla en forma contra unos simples humanos de la clase baja y ver como su arrogante jactancia se transformaba en amarga lucha. Quizá los Avengers no tenían un duelo de esa magnitud desde los días de sus guerras contra Thanos y ello era motivo de regocijo y alarma para la joven mutante interdimensional. No podía dejar de recordar que demostraciones de vulnerabilidad semejantes a esta fueron el acicate para que los Centinelas, los supremacistas y demás engendros demenciales que asolaron su Universo decidieran actuar con todo su poderío y apoderarse del planeta. Fue ver a los Avengers impotentes para sofocar los problemas generados por milicias terroristas mutantes lo que impulso a los Centinelas a intervenir en la Guerra de las Especies. Fue su incapacidad de reafirmar la hegemonía estadounidense en el planeta lo que empujo a Doom para desencadenar su cruzada contra Europa Oriental y posteriormente contra Europa del Oeste. Fue la debilidad de los Avengers para proteger a los mutantes de los desmanes de los Centinelas lo que empujo a los Jinetes de Apocalipsis a declarar la guerra genética total (extrañamente su líder jamás hizo acto de presencia) y empujar su mundo un poco más en la locura abyecta.

Aunque en honor a la verdad en esta ocasión, pese a los graves problemas generados por los insurgentes (decenas de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D liquidados, cientos gravemente heridos, los mismos Avengers con lesiones alarmantes pese a confrontar meros milicianos humanos) estos terminaron por ser aplastados y obligados a rendirse o ver como abandonaban la ciudad antes de caer en manos de los agentes del Estado. Resulto un autentico despliegue de poder lo realizado por los Avengers. Trincheras y fortificaciones, improvisadas por los insurgentes, derribadas por Hulk como castillos de arena (con decenas de insurgentes en el interior de las mismas). Decenas de milicianos gritando de sorpresa y dolor cuando los proyectiles nanotecnológicos penetraban sus improvisados escudos de energía y derribaban a los revoltosos; en ocasiones de modo letal. Las balas y las flechas de Black Widow, Ojo de Halcón y Mockingbird dieron buena cuenta de un vasto número de rebeldes, que caían segados sin saber bien quien los aniquilaba o de donde procedían los disparos. Las descargas de energía salidos del Martillo de Thor asolaron las líneas insurgentes de una manera que ni siquiera Hulk pudo igualar. Las descargas eran de tal potencia que no solo los ocupantes caían electrocutados (en ocasiones de forma mortal) sino que la misma solidez de la infraestructura de los edificios cedía y se desplomaban encima de sus ocupantes revolucionarios. Lo que era una batalla campal más o menos igualada término transformándose en cuanto los Avengers impusieron su poder y experiencia de combate en una autentica carnicería.

Ahora, treinta horas después del comienzo de las confrontaciones armadas en la ciudad de Charlotte, podían sacarse las conclusiones pertinentes al evento demencial que quebró la tranquilidad tradicional de la población norteamericana. Se calculaba que los insurgentes armados no eran menores a los quince mil. Las Fuerzas del Estado desplegadas en torno a la ciudad no bajaban de los treinta y cinco mil combatientes. Las bajas mortales entre los rebeldes no resultaban menores al cincuenta por ciento de todos sus efectivos. Mientras que el Estado entre muertos y heridos padeció bajas no menores a un tercio o poco más de todos los involucrados. Los civiles pusieron un volumen desproporcionado de las víctimas mortales y no menos de treinta mil civiles de todas las edades y ambos sexos cayeron víctimas de los combates. En total cayeron aniquilados más de cuarenta y cinco mil personas entre civiles y combatientes. Poco menos de cincuenta mil resultaron heridos de gravedad y más de quince mil fueron detenidos por las autoridades del Estado con el argumento de ser insurgentes o poseer afinidades con los mismos.

Desde los tiempos de la Guerra Civil contra los estados esclavistas no se había soportado en tierras americanas una confrontación armada de la magnitud, violencia y número de víctimas que la acontecida en Charlotte durante los días de ayer y hoy, pensaba Rachel desesperada y asqueada. No lograba comprender como las cosas habían degenerado tanto en América para que los habitantes del país se masacraran entre ellos de forma tan poco civilizada y sin muestras de piedad, consideración o moderación.

Pero lo que si estaba más o menos claro es que los frentes de la lucha social en el país se estaban delimitando en sus líneas más gruesas y de manera cada día más radical. No solo era que los Avengers habían tomado abiertamente partido en la sangrienta pugna al atacar a los milicianos y defender la acción de los ejércitos del Estado. No era solo que S.H.I.E.L.D hubiera puesto a disposición de las estructuras de poder actualmente existentes en América todo su poderío bélico y participado junto a los Avengers en la destrucción de una facción revolucionaria claramente apoyada por los habitantes de la ciudad en la que se libro la lucha. Tampoco era únicamente que el Estado había actuado con todo el peso de su poderío militar y represivo sitiando una de sus propias ciudades y llevando a cabo sin piedad una política de aniquilamiento de proporciones bélicas.

Lo peor, lo que agravaba el panorama mucho más que lo plasmado anteriormente se encontraba en las declaraciones y actuaciones de los grandes actores sociales que conformaban el cuerpo de la nación y que ponían así en entredicho la tan cacareada unidad de acción de la sociedad estadounidense contra las amenazas internas y externas. Casi todas las grandes estructuras del poder económico y social de la nación abrieron el día lanzando estruendosas declaraciones contra los revoltosos de Markson, contra la huelga y exigiendo la aplicación de la Ley Marcial en todo el país para restablecer la paz, el orden y la disciplina social. Las Federaciones Empresariales y las Cámaras de Comercio, los Grandes Trust y las pequeñas y medianas empresa, las Grandes Cadenas Comerciales y los medios de comunicación locales, regionales y nacionales; todos a una condenaron el levantamiento de Charlotte, la insurgencia de los extremistas y la bestialidad de los traidores a la patria. Era según ellos la hora de implementar las directrices políticas que restablecieran el más estricto orden interno y la hegemonía del país en la escena internacional.

En el otro extremo del cuerpo social, una numerosa cantidad de sindicatos obreros y de uniones laborales expresaron su completo descreimiento de la versión oficial sobre los acontecimientos de Charlotte, su solidaridad activa con los huelguistas de la industria cárnica y su llamado a la Huelga General activa en defensa de los perseguidos políticos por parte de los Grandes Negocios y el Estado. Repudiaban los llamamientos a la represión por parte de las Federaciones Empresariales y exigían el comienzo de investigaciones imparciales sobre los acontecimientos que enlutaban la nación; haciendo referencia no solo a los eventos de Charlotte sino a New York y los incidentes políticos y militares con varias naciones extranjeras que ponían en entredicho la paz social interna y la paz mundial entre las potencias.

Reclamaban los sindicatos un aumento general de los salarios que duplicara su volumen actual, exigían el acrecentamiento del importe empresarial a los fondos de pensiones, exigían el cese del hostigamiento a los trabajadores que deseaban organizarse en su lugar de trabajo, reclamaban la supresión de las leyes de seguridad nacional que reprimían la disidencia y el derecho a la huelga haciendo hincapié especial en la Ley Taft –Hartley y la Ley Patriota. Pedían la libertad plena para Markson y sus partidarios a menos que se comprobaran los delitos que se le imputaban. Exigían el inmediato cumplimiento de las reivindicaciones presentadas por los trabajadores liderados por William.

No parecía que pudieran existir líneas de encuentro entre las posturas presentadas por ninguno de los dos grandes sectores que se habían lanzado a presentar sus opiniones ante el gran público nacional e internacional. Una situación agravada porque las opiniones presentadas por ambos grandes conglomerados sociales se veían acompañados por unas claras demostraciones de poder que sacaban a relucir la musculatura de cada uno de ellos y llenaba de intranquilidad a todos los que visualizaban el desarrollo de la inesperada crisis. El Estado y los Grandes Negocios ponían en estado de alerta máxima a todos los efectivos policiales, militares y súperheroicos de la nación en previsión de nuevos ataques. Los Sindicatos ponían en pie de guerra sus afiliados, que entusiasmados como nunca antes respondían clamorosamente al llamamiento y se unían sin equívocos a las jornadas de huelga convocadas. Los tres millones y medio de huelguistas de las primeras horas se habían transformado para sorpresa de la mayoría de los analistas y quizá de los mismos sindicalistas en cinco millones y tres cuartos. Y ello en apenas un día de activismo determinado e implacable.

No. Definitivamente esta crisis no iba a ser solucionada fácil ni pacíficamente. Mucho se temía Rachel que las consecuencias de las jornadas de Charlotte iban a ser muy superiores y de peor catadura que las contempladas tras los ataques de Apocalipsis contra New York. La pesadilla que sacudió su mundo parecía estar repitiéndose de forma quintuplicada en esta tierra y había que evitarlo a como diera lugar. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que los horrores se repitieran. No más. Pero para ser sincera consigo misma no tenía ni puta idea de la forma correcta de solventar estos desaguisados monstruosos. Malditos fueran todos.


	4. Capítulo IV Fiestas en Medio del Caos

**Capítulo IV: Fiestas en medio del Caos.**

_Diario de I.V. tres semanas después de la Batalla de Charlotte._

"_El ruido del jolgorio se masificaba constantemente. Era tan intenso y elevado que sus vibraciones y sonidos se sentían en varias calles a la redonda. No parecía que hubiera otras preocupaciones en el mundo que la obtención del más vasto y concentrado placer carnal que pudiera conseguirse en una celebración callejera en la que lloviera y nevara la comida, la bebida y las drogas de todo tipo y potencia._

"_Siempre me habían parecido de lo más pintorescas estas expresiones de la alegría popular. Parecían una combinación de la más pura y sana necesidad de entretenerse y relajarse para sanar cualquier problema físico y/o mental que las jornadas diarias pudieran generar en las personas, con la más brutal necesidad de olvidar todo por medio de una especie de destrucción completa e incontrolada de las capacidades mentales y corporales de uno mismo. Salvación y condenación al mismo tiempo. Olvido de los dolores de la vida cotidiana con la generación de nuevos dolores con consecuencias iguales o peores que los que se querían solventar u olvidar._

"_Todo a mi alrededor era un macabro ejemplo de esta dualidad satánica de los jolgorios del populacho. Podía ver, a cualquier dirección que volviera la cabeza, a parejas besándose tiernamente, contándose confidencias o declarándose su amor "eterno", acariciándose de un modo tan suave que parecían tener miedo a romperse mutuamente en vez de poseer el deseo de devorarse mutuamente en una explosión de sensualidad desenfrenada. Pero si me fijaba detenidamente podía capturar con mi vista las interminables filas de botellas de cerveza, ron, whiskys, vinos, vodka y sobres y ampolletas de drogas de todas las formas y tamaños, bien fuera en los alrededores de las parejas o en posesión de estos._

"_Sus efectos ya se hacían sentir con cada vez mayores bríos entre los participantes del festín. Los avances de los chicos se hacían cada vez más insistentes y rudos. Y sus compañeras, bien fuera por efecto de las bebidas y las drogas o por deseos íntimos casi incontenibles, se dejaban hacer y hasta tomaban actitudes casi tan agresivas como la de sus acompañantes viriles. Pude ver sin demasiado esfuerzo como una gran cantidad de chicas ya tenían su ropa íntima más debajo de las rodillas o tirada en el suelo y como sus piernas se encontraban cada momento más abiertas en una pérdida absoluta de las inhibiciones sociales y morales._

"_Los gemidos que salían de las gargantas de las chicas y los gruñidos no menos claros de sus compañeros mostraban hasta qué punto las pasiones y las drogas les habían disparado el deseo y las ansias de placer carnal. Pude constatarlo cuando, delante de mí y sin tapujos o pudores, varias parejas comenzaron a aspirar dosis más o menos elevadas de cocaína o a fumar marihuana o a inyectarse heroína. Me sorprendió lo antiguo de las sustancias que utilizaban, habida cuenta de la popularidad y la relativa economía de los nuevos productos como "Éxtasis Mutante", "Pasión Vengadora" o "Solución Wakandiana". Supuse que sería una de esas celebraciones en las que se daba el visto bueno a lo antiguo y se reservaba lo nuevo para otros momentos. También pude imaginarme que, ciertamente, ninguno de los chicos que se encontraba en la fiesta se encontraría con ánimos de celebración o tal vez ni siquiera ostentara la capacidad física de celebrar si en los alrededores se encontraran individuos como Black Panther o Magneto. Me resultaba dudoso que al soberano de Wakanda o al Conquistador/Libertador de Genosha les cayera en gracia una denominación tan insultante para unas drogas destructoras._

"_Pero estas visiones no eran ni de lejos lo más perturbador de todo el asunto. Alejándose un poco del escenario de la pronta orgía se podían observar sucesiones de eventos aun más duros que los que ya mencione. Podían verse personas ya completamente drogadas o borrachas al punto de la inconsciencia, mientras grupos de personas intentaban sacar provecho de cualquier forma posible de ellas. Fuera mediante el robo de sus posesiones, carteras, billeteras, ropa, zapatos o mediante acciones supuestamente bromistas para sorprender a sus víctimas una vez lograran recuperar la consciencia o (y esto era bastante frecuente) acciones que solo podían calificarse de abusos, incluso de violación._

"_No puedo negar que lo que veía me llenaba de ira e indignación. Pero pretender salvar a los estúpidos que se habían dejado capturar por sus aprovechadores en esa Meca de la degradación era algo que se encontraba más allá de mis fuerzas y de mis planes. La capacidad de contenerme casi me abandonaba cuando veía a tantas chicas, al borde de la inconsciencia o completamente desvanecidas, siendo pegadas contra las puertas de los vehículos o contra las paredes de las viviendas cercanas o contra los troncos de los árboles y los postes de la luz eléctrica, para así poder despojarlas mejor de sus vestimentas, abrirles las piernas y penetrarlas en violentos actos de posesión carnal en los que no se percibía la mínima intención de ofrecer delicadeza sino puro y duro aprovechamiento. Mi cuerpo entero gritaba en tensión ante tan evidentes actos de violación callejera masiva y aumentaba la ira al comprobar que nadie parecía tomar la situación con el mismo asco que sentía yo. Parecía como si todos considerasen los hechos que acontecían ante sus ojos y oídos como actos de una realidad cotidiana casi diaria por la que no valía la pena molestarse._

"_Lo peor es que quienes más parecían indiferentes a semejantes actos de depravación y depredación eran las mismas mujeres del área o las que participaban en las festividades. Muchas miraban los eventos con cara de indiferencia, dedicándose a sus propios asuntos, tomando sus cervezas, sus drogas, maquillándose o gozando de las sucesivas penetraciones que sus amantes les propinaban en medio de la calle. Incluso pude constatar que muchas de las voyeurs (las que se encontraban en mejores condiciones físicas y mentales y que hasta parecían conservar sus capacidades psíquicas en pleno funcionamiento) no ocultaban unas sonrisas sarcásticas y burlonas; como si al disfrute de ser testigos de una relación sexual que no les incumbía o no debía incumbirles se uniera la sensación de poder gozar de la degradación y desgracia de sus congéneres._

"_Nunca me he dejado dominar por la mojigatería y ser testigo de una copula entre dos personas que se gustan; sin importar si los protagonistas son del sexo opuesto o del mismo; aunque no sea de mis diversiones favoritas, tampoco es cosa que me haga retroceder con una sensación de espanto. Pero, lo que teníamos todos los presentes frente a nosotros no era en modo alguno una copula generalizada de gente plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y de porque lo hacía. Lo que se tenía a nuestro alrededor era una sucesión macabra de actos de agresión sexual de la peor catadura. Se podía ver con toda tranquilidad como los protagonistas de las violaciones, poseían sonrisas en sus caras de una perversidad completa y como les parecía estimulante tener entre sus brazos muchachas incapaces de detener lo que les acontecía o de participar voluntariamente en lo que se les hacía._

"_Para enturbiar aun más el panorama en los linderos de la fiesta se habían apostado individuos de no muy buen ver (aunque algunos poseían un cuerpo atlético realmente impresionante), cuyos rostros dejaban claro que cualquier intento por ingresar o salir del área de las celebraciones sería duramente reprimido si no se contaba con la plena autorización de los mandamases del sector. Pistolas, revólveres, rifles, metralletas, fusiles (especialmente AK en sus muy diferentes versiones), hasta lanzagranadas y lanzacohetes se contabilizaban en los arsenales de los hampones que dirigían los eventos del área en cuestión y de todos sus alrededores._

"_Se podía ver con toda tranquilidad como en la fiesta tomaban parte variados elementos de las fuerzas de Seguridad del Estado, bien fueran Policías estatales o municipales, Guardias Nacionales, militares de permiso (o quizá hasta en funciones, después de lo de Charlotte era difícil saber qué situación poseía un militar en el momento que se lo veía) y hasta algunos integrantes particularmente turbio de grupos como el F.B.I, la C.I.A e incluso S.H.I.E.L.D. Dada mi experiencia en el mundo de la Alta Sociedad no me resultaba complicado ubicar a los elementos que por su rango o jerarquía en la escala social se encontraban de modo marcado fuera de sus zonas de sociabilidad normal. Y los miembros de los servicios de inteligencia del Estado resaltaban como un oloroso montón de mierda maloliente entre otro montón de mierda solo un poco menos maloliente._

"_Pero un grupo de personas si resaltaban en medio de todo el hedor que se desarrollaba en medio de ellos. Colocados en el centro del patio de la humilde casa proletaria alrededor de la cual se desarrollaban las actividades de los involucrados en las jornadas de diversión; un grupo de aproximadamente doce personas conversaban (pesé al desaforado volumen de la música), observaban (pesé a la gran cantidad de personas que pululaban por las calles) y captaban todo lo que acontecía en el mundo cercano. No pude dejar de percibir que la expresión de sus rostros era una combinación de desprecio, asco, ira y compasión por lo que acontecía a su alrededor y no pude dejar de ver la enorme bandera de los Estados Unidos que flotaba en el techo de la morada, las insignias Rojas y Doradas de Autoridad Blanca que decoraban las paredes y la expresión de dignidad feroz que escapaba por todos los poros del cuerpo de los doce integrantes de esa familia o grupo de amistades. Tanta dignidad y poder dejaban traslucir estos personajes, que los integrantes de la delirante orgía ni se atrevían a acercarse a la casa. Y eso incluía tanto a los simples participantes del festín como a sus organizadores y líderes._

"_Muy a mi pesar tuve que reconocer el brío, la energía y la dignidad de los habitantes de esa morada. Sus símbolos no dejaban de representar todo lo que yo más odiaba y temía y contra lo que venía luchando desde toda mi vida políticamente consciente; pero sin lugar a dudas su moralidad férrea, su disciplina y su dignidad eran mejores ejemplos de humanidad y civilización que la escena decadente que tenía ante mis ojos y oídos y que no parecía tener la intención de culminar en poco tiempo. Todos los doce integrantes de este extraño grupo de personas se me quedo mirando con atención. Tal vez percibían que yo formaba parte de ese lugar tanto como ellos o incluso menos. Aunque por las miradas que me lanzaron tal vez percibieron que, aunque yo no era el enemigo masivo que tenían enfrente, si era otra clase de contrincante (quizá más peligroso) que no compartía la forma de ser ni hacer de la chusma decadente pero que tampoco comulgaba con la solución que ellos quizá proponían o pensaban mejor._

"_Podría decirse que en el sector existían en ese momento tres bandos, más o menos delineados. Por una parte la chusma que organizaba y gozaba del show, en el que podían y debían contarse elementos poderosamente implicados en las políticas locales, regionales y hasta nacionales del Estado imperante. Por otra un grupo casi insignificante en el área; pero poderosa y creciente en la Nación (y quizá por eso mismo hasta los momentos intocada por la chusma); representado por los doce de la casa. Y por fin una tercera facción, representada por los momentos solo por mi persona y que sin embargo era capaz de poseer claridad de donde estaban sus intereses y de quienes eran sus amigos y aliados y quienes por el contrario representaban una amenaza severa contra sus necesidades más apremiantes._

"_Decidí que no era momento de seguir exponiéndome a las miradas de extraños; por lo menos no en un solo lugar y encamine mis pasos al lugar donde esperaba encontrarme con mis contactos de esa noche y realizar las tareas que tenía pendientes desde que Avengers, Genosha, Wakanda y los Jinetes habían movido pieza de modo tan clamoroso en las últimas semanas. A riesgo de sonar arrogante mantengo la seguridad que mis acciones pueden representar un giro importante en los acontecimientos de relevancia que nos sacuden tan amargamente. Cada quien tira para su lado, sin ser capaces de captar el guión más grueso de la comedia sangrienta que padecemos y sin poder vislumbrar la perversidad de los elementos que quieren sacar provecho bestial de nuestros entuertos como nación, como especie y como civilización._

"_Debo despojarme de estos pensamientos reflexivos y salir con prontitud de este lodazal pestilente en el que me encuentro, con la plena seguridad de estar encaminándome a una especie de infierno aun más siniestro pero más importante que en el que me hallo en estos instantes. Con decisión encamino mis pies a donde deben ir y entro por una línea boscosa del parque que es utilizado por las parejas para sus devaneos amorosos desde los tiempos de inicios de siglo. Y en efecto me encuentro con escenas no menos activas que las dejadas atrás, aunque con la diferencia que todos los participantes en las mismas están plenamente conscientes de sus acciones y tienen la capacidad y la racionalidad para saber lo que hacen y lo que desean. No parecen estar ni siquiera dominados por los efectos del alcohol o las drogas. Al contrario parecen gozar de un completo control de sí mismos, a menos que cataloguemos la pasión sexual como el estupefaciente que los domina. Lo que bien podría ser el caso, porque tanto las chicas como los muchachos parecen completamente absortos en lo que hacen y son absolutamente incapaces de percibir mi presencia y mi avance lento pero seguro por el medio de la línea en la que realizan sus actos apasionados._

"_Las escenas son dignas de una obra porno. Chicas completamente desnudas cabalgando sobre sus parejas en medio de sus propios jadeos excitados y los gritos contenidos de sus novios. Chicos que colocan en posición de perrito a las muchachas, las agarran por los cabellos y las cabalgan y penetran con fuerza, en medio del chocar de sus respectivas pelvis y sus sónicos placeres. Jóvenes bellezas pegadas contra los troncos de los arboles cercanos, con las piernas separadas y levantadas para recibir en su interior a sus hombres, provocando que los arboles se estremezcan ante el retumbar de sus orgasmos. Voraces besos y abrazos donde los amantes recorren con sus bocas y manos cada rincón de los cuerpos desnudos de sus parejas, aumentando la calentura de la zona a niveles estratosféricos, permitiendo que las escenas de las lenguas y los labios de los participantes de esta especie de orgía selvática recorriendo penes y vulvas, testículos y clítoris envíen relámpagos de placer hasta a aquellos que no se encuentran participando activamente en la jodienda generalizada._

"_No pude evitar una sonrisa sarcástica al encontrarme con una pareja que, muy apasionadamente, no dejaba de besarse y manosearse. Lo extraño de la situación, por lo menos para alguien que lograra mantener los sentidos en forma, era que aun, ambos; tanto él como ella, se encontraban con sus ropajes colocados y sin que pareciera que tenían intenciones de quitárselas. Era evidente que no eran participantes reales del festín y que se encontraban en la zona por motivos radicalmente diferentes a la diversión. Además, no me resulto difícil reconocerlos. No ocultaban sus identidades. Supuestamente se encontraban separados de sus amigos y se habían dedicado a divertirse y fortalecer su relación sin preocuparse por el mundo que los rodeaba. Pero jamás me había creído esa versión del cuento y para mí persona era evidente que si esos dos estaban aquí, todo el grupo buscaba algo importante; quizá algo muy relacionado con su propia misión._

"_No puedo permitir que estropeen lo que necesito hacer. La información que necesito adquirir y los materiales que tengo que proveer a mis contactos superan con creces cualquier posible beneficio global que estos dos y su grupo de héroes puedan conseguir. Más pronto que tarde es evidente que sus acciones los forzaran a intervenir activamente en el conflicto iniciado por los apocalípticos en la Gran Manzana y eso traerá aparejada la intervención de los equipos especiales de casi todas las Grandes Naciones con alguna conexión, amistosa u hostil contra ellos. Y lo más preocupante es que las naciones que más propensas se encontraban a formar parte de la pugna si estos se encontraban involucrándose eran precisamente las que más preocupación me generaban, bien fuera por los enormes recursos que manejaban, por las capacidades de sus habitantes o por la habilidad y fuerza de sus dirigentes. Además, que las suposiciones existentes en diversos medios insinuaban su conexión con fuerzas que iban más allá de los límites aceptables y reconocibles por el común de las naciones de la Tierra._

"_No tenía por supuesto la intención de ser hostil contra ellos. Solo pensaba adelantarme a cualquier posible interferencia en el encuentro de hoy con mis "amigos" y para ello cogí el camino más corto a través del bosque, evadiendo las parejas y por el medio del territorio dominado supuestamente por los fantasmas de las almas torturadas por las masacres perpetradas en todo New York por los ejércitos mercenarios austro prusianos durante la Guerra de 1774-1783. Era una estupidez la supuesta maldición de los parques y "bosques" urbanos de New York y era una imbecilidad aun mayor creer que los espíritus de los difuntos venían para atormentar a los que invadieran sus dominios. Pero era una creencia que resultaba de lo más útil cuando se quería evadir a grupos de personas curiosas, cuando se quería cometer una acción delictiva o cuando se deseaba encontrarse con alguien sin la molesta presencia de ojos indiscretos. Yo pensaba cometer todas estas acciones al mismo tiempo. Así que el mito me venía como anillo al dedo. Además no me preocupaba que algún o algunos inescrupulosos pudieran tomarse ventajas contra mí, aprovechando mi soledad y mi vulnerabilidad. Contar con apreciables niveles de protección extra e invisible vuelve osado hasta al más cobarde y cretino. Y como yo no me caracterizaba por ninguna de estas miserables características entonces con más razón ponía mi determinación a funcionar con el brío que fuera requerido._

"_Apure mis pasos aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y pronto me encontré en las cercanías de la zona de contacto. Podía ver las luces de la periferia neoyorquina alumbrando en toda su intensidad y despejando las sombras de las marañas de arboles que servían de guarida a los marginados sociales y a los delincuentes de toda ralea; a los cuales me emparejaba el día de hoy debido a mis intenciones. Como me lo suponía, no iba a salir completamente fácil de mi aventura conspiradora. A pocos metros de mi zona de salida, para alcanzar al vehículo que ya veía que se encontraba aproximándose al área de encuentro, una media docena de sujetos me salieron al paso con rostros y gestos que indicaban a las claras que no poseían motivaciones honorables y que sus propósitos entraban en el terreno de lo despreciable. Especialmente asquerosa era la sonrisa del que se encontraba delante de la patota de matones que, obviamente, fungía de líder o caudillo de los indeseables estos._

"_Una sonrisa que se acentuó cuando abrió sus labios con el propósito de decir algo ingenioso o mordaz y dejar las cosas claras sobre lo que allí iba a acontecer. Supongo que tendría en mente algo parecido a las desgracias padecidas por las chicas alemanas en Colonia o por las chicas españolas en San Fermín. Yo por mi parte, pese a pertenecer al mismo sexo que las víctimas de esas bestialidades, no me encontraba en la tesitura de tener que soportar semejantes afrentas. Antes siquiera que el cretino pudiera soltar ni una mísera palabra, ni tan siquiera una letra o sonido más o menos articulado, una profunda brecha apareció en su cráneo y sus sesos empezaron a salpicar todo a su alrededor. Sus compinches se encontraban en estado de shock, no había existido el más leve indicio, sonido, movimiento que indicara lo que iba a acontecer en el instante. Solo pudieron atestiguar como su jefe caía con el cerebro vuelto pedazos por el disparo y su cuerpo se derrumbaba sin vida y sin fuerzas de ningún tipo._

"_No pudieron tan siquiera exclamar o mostrar el miedo y la desesperación que seguramente los embargaba. En rápida sucesión una serie de proyectiles impacto contra la humanidad de mis presuntos agresores y tres de ellos caían tiesos, sus cuerpos dominados por una rigidez mortal al momento que sus cráneos terminaron tan destruidos como el de su muerto caudillo. Así, los seis animales que pretendían saciar sus ansias de dominio sobre mi cuerpo, aprovechando mi aparente soledad, terminaron convertidos en dos, que estaban tan meados y cagados de miedo como lo hubiera estado yo misma de haberme encontrado realmente sola ante esas mierdas putrefactas. Salieron corriendo despavoridos apenas lograron recuperarse de la impresión inicial, pero ni yo ni mis protectores estábamos dispuestos a permitir que esas sabandijas pudieran hacer un mayor daño. En respuesta a un ademán enérgico de mi brazo, dos disparos más le arrancaron, literalmente, las cabezas a los dos importunos y terminaron así con sus intenciones delictivas._

"_No puedo sino lamentar que los actos que lleve a término en el bosque contra estos seis indeseables no pudieran haber sido realizados en medio de la orgía de violaciones que había dejado atrás. Pero allí no contaba con la protección de mis guardianes, instalados en el área donde ahora me encontraba desde hacía horas de antelación. En la fiesta me encontraba realmente sola y vulnerable y rodeada de alimañas por los cuatro costados. Intervenir hubiera sido mi sentencia de muerte y no me encontraba dispuesta a caer tan pronto, por más ira e indignación que me estuviera carcomiendo. Menos aun cuando ya había intentado impedir estas aberraciones al lanzar una advertencia publica por las redes sociales, muchos medios de comunicación y por medio de panfletos escritos advirtiendo de los planes orgiásticos y depredadores de los organizadores del show. La única respuesta obtenida fueron burlas, desprecios, acusaciones de paranoia conspirativa y comentarios chocantes acerca de mi urgente necesidad de tener una verga dentro, por lo cual me dedicaba a fantasear sobre masivas agresiones sexuales en las cuales participaban honorables integrantes de la comunidad, bien fuera como protagonistas o como espectadores._

"_Si una cantidad apreciable de personas no quiere ver cuando se les muestra la verdad por delante y la única respuesta de estas personas es lanzar violentos ataques desprestigiando a quien les quiere mostrar la realidad entonces lamentablemente no se puede hacer demasiado. Confieso que me sorprendí mucho cuando la reacción inicial de las propias mujeres a las que quise advertir de las consecuencias de presentarse en la rumba programada por los dueños de los más grandes centros de compra y venta de armas, alcohol y drogas de los barrios bajos de New York fue una sucesión de insultos por atreverme a difundir infundios contra los protectores de la gente del pueblo llano, contra gente que se dedicaba a cuidar a los habitantes de los barrios, creando escuelas, hospitales, centros recreativos, redes de bibliotecas, centros deportivos; y que pasaban su tiempo cuidando a los niños y protegiendo a las mujeres. No creían, ni les importaba, que el dinero para financiar sus buenas obras proviniera de las guerras de bandas y de las ventas de productos que provocaban la muerte de los jóvenes de los barrios. No parecían entender que la única razón para cuidar de los niños consistía en que eran su reservorio de reclutas para las futuras guerras entre pandillas y que su protección de las mujeres solo provenía de la necesidad de marcar territorio y dejar claro que estas formaban parte de su harem y no era permitido la intromisión de otros perro alfas en los dominios donde estaban sus hembras. La reciente violación masiva era una constatación de la aplicación de este brutal marcaje sexual._

"_No era ni la primera vez ni el único caso en los que me vi implicada de lleno en los asuntos públicos que la comunidad ignoraba y no quería comprender. Ya había insistido, dos años antes de los sucesos, en la necesidad de prestar atención al problema mutante. Había dejado claro que la proliferación de grupos de odio en ambos bandos llevaría a un enfrentamiento total entre las razas Homo Sapiens y Homo Superior. Que este conflicto se vería agravado por las tensiones de raza, sexo y clase que azotaban a los Homo Sapiens y que; como dejaba claro la Guerra Civil Mutante en Genosha; también afectaban de modo brutal a los Homo Superior. Se podía muy bien dar el caso de una cuádruple guerra que asolaría el mundo: por un lado la Guerra entre especies; por el otro la guerra entre las clases sociales; por otro lado la guerra entre las diferentes etnias y por fin la guerra entre los Estados y/o naciones. En realidad podría hablarse de una óctuple guerra dado que los conflictos afectarían a ambas razas al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera me sorprendió cuando Genosha se hundió en la Guerra Civil y la Casa de Magneto con el respaldo de las Clases Populares de la Isla (había que reconocerlo) aplasto sin piedad a los ejércitos de las Hordas Mutantes que pretendían imponer la dominación de una especie de Nobleza Homo Superior por encima del resto de la población y de la propia Casa Real. El plan de estos dementes era sin duda monumental: Liquidar a Magneto y Quicksilver, forzar el matrimonio de Wanda y Lorna con los principales líderes de la sublevación, suprimir los derechos sociales, políticos y económicos de la población común Homo Superior, instaurar la esclavitud perpetua de los Homo Sapiens que habían decidido regresar o permanecer en Genosha aprovechando la política aperturista de la traidora Casa Magneto, Declarar la guerra contra Atlántida y Wakanda y tras vencerlas someter a la esclavitud a sus poblaciones y utilizar a sus jóvenes varones como carne de cañón para una rápida campaña de conquista de toda África. Por supuesto el destino de las jóvenes mujeres mutantes no sería mucho mejor al de las hijas de Magneto: Matrimonios forzados con los conquistadores, harenes, burdeles, esclavitud sexual y laboral y un largo etcétera. Y por último prestar su apoyo a las campañas supremacistas en Occidente y ayudar a los honorables Homo Superior de América y Europa a sacudirse el yugo Humano; supongo que para imponer el yugo Genoshano. Lo más delirante de todo es que; pese al obvio apoyo o simpatía de Apocalipsis, Siniestro y Doom por esta caterva perversa y a los métodos brutalmente terroristas de estos animales, se constato, gracias a la habilidad de los sistemas de inteligencia de Magneto, que Occidente presto grandes cantidades de respaldo material a los conspiradores nobiliarios en forma de armas, dinero, alimentos y medicinas, además de medios de transporte._

"_Lo que si me sorprendió y no puedo negarlo fue el lamento publico de Estados Unidos y Europa al acontecer la batalla final entre los nobiliarios y los realistas y la destrucción definitiva de toda la canalla insurgente. Fue una sacada de careta impresionante. Supongo que el debilitamiento de las capacidades militares de Genosha por los desastres de la Guerra Civil envalentonó a los occidentales lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por la reacción de los mutantes ante semejante acto de agresión. También fue muy sorprendente, aunque muy risible, la ira que embargó a los Avengers al saber la participación de su Gobierno en una tramoya que sacudió y puso en peligro grave la estabilidad de toda el África y en realidad, del mundo entero, como lo demuestran los violentos enfrentamientos armados de fuerzas mutantes favorables a Magneto contra fuerzas pro nobiliarias en Israel, Irán, Pakistán, China, Alemania, Canadá y Marruecos y las violentas confrontaciones entre grupos de fuerzas especiales de los ejércitos Genoshanos contra grupos terroristas nobiliarios en Estados Unidos, Venezuela y Brasil, además de Egipto, Rusia y Gran Bretaña. No fueron pocos los bastiones terroristas atacados por los Avengers en África, Asia y América con la intención de imponer la paz global y detener la ola de matanzas y todo para que después del conflicto vinieran a saber que su propio país había apoyado a una banda de forajidos claramente peor que el mismo Magneto; lo cual era mucho decir._

"_El vehículo esta justo frente a mí. Considero que ha llegado el momento de terminar con estas escrituras y dedicarme de lleno a conversar con mis nuevos interlocutores. No parecen demasiado sorprendidos por los cercanos cadáveres de las sabandijas asesinadas por mis guardianes. O fueron llevados allí por ellos mismos para ponerme a prueba o conocían la existencia de estas sabandijas y no quisieron avisarme como medio de ponerme a prueba o de eliminarme del juego. Cualquiera sea el caso es evidente que debo tomar precauciones a la hora de mantener conversaciones y nexos con ellos. No son de fiar y son tan peligrosos como cualquiera de los otros elementos que juegan este juego macabro y que amenaza con tragarse al planeta entero. Elimino mis pensamientos más amargos (es necesario, es posible que cuenten con mutantes de habilidades psíquicas entre ellos) y me dedico a pensar en los temas más importantes y más en común que tengo con ello; empezando por esos asuntos políticos y comerciales que pueden traer importantes modificaciones en las estrategias de los diversos bandos en pugna e incluso pueden transformar toda la realidad de este mundo de un modo que hasta ahora nadie parece haber sido capaz de prever con la adecuada meticulosidad y la suficiente antelación. Con la posible excepción, claro está del demente de Apocalipsis y sus Jinetes. Y no estoy convencida que este haya sacado las conclusiones completas al atacar."_

_Diario de I.V: Dos semanas después de las festividades barriales._

"_Siempre he pensado que en cuanto a perversiones se refiere no existen realmente diferencias apreciables entre los potentados y los esclavos. La única divergencia real entre ellos estriba en la diferencia de recursos para permitirse gozar de todos los lujos y beneficios que entrega la sociedad a quienes están en capacidad de demostrar su posibilidad de acceder a ellos. Puntos muy considerados por los sociólogos, antropólogos y faranduleros por igual, como lo son la exquisitez de las reuniones de los mandamases, su refinamiento, su deliciosa calidad intelectual solo existen debido a la distancia que las posesiones materiales pueden otorgar. Porque en una sociedad como la nuestra, donde todo se compra y se vende, hasta la cultura, la delicadeza, el refinamiento, la calidad en el estar y el saber estar son adquiridos gracias a los beneficios que el dinero y la posición social son capaces de otorgar a quienes los poseen._

"_Y lo que tenía ante mis ojos era una confirmación palmaria de todas mis deducciones. Lo que la Alta Sociedad de Washington estaba realizando en su exclusiva celebración no podía ser calificado sino como lujuria desatada del más ruin de los niveles. Sin las demostraciones salvajes de depredación sexual que tuve que tolerar en las calles hacía ya dos semanas atrás y sin la presencia de matones armados con la intención de imponer orden y disciplina y custodiar su premio, resultaba más que evidente las semejanzas entre ambos encuentros de lo que los Señores estaban dispuestos a admitir. Debo acotar que la inexistencia de matones de barrio no impedía que faltaran los matones de la Alta Sociedad. Por lo menos una docena de integrantes de esta civilizada y exclusiva grey contaban con armas de fuego de uso personal de gran potencia. Solo que se habían limitado a dejarlas fuera de la fiesta, en manos de sus guardianes encargados de montar vigilancia extramuros con todo el aparejo bélico necesario para hacerse respetar._

"_incluso la arrogante forma de plantarse en la pista de baile o en los corredores y pasillos de la mansión, como si fueran los dueños del mundo y pudieran determinar la suerte del planeta entero, incluyendo la de sus congéneres, se parecía a la pomposidad con la que se comportaban los caudillos de la plebe urbana en las fiestas callejeras de las que tuve un ejemplo tan deprimente hace ya medio mes. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de una agresividad feroz, apenas oculta por una cortesía deliciosa y unos modales dignos del manual de urbanidad más exigente del planeta. Una agresividad que iba dirigida a mostrar dos cosas principalmente, por un lado se demostraba quienes eran los dueños del circo y quienes por tanto ostentaban los derechos para realizar pavoneos sociales y políticos que marcaran las adecuadas jerarquías en la cúspide de la sociedad hegemónica. Por el otro, muy ligado al primer aspecto, se dejaba constancia de quienes eran los perros de presa sexual y por ende quienes poseían los derechos principales sobre las mujeres que nos encontrábamos en la reunión._

"_Las reuniones de las clases elitistas suelen ser muy hipócritas y estas demostraciones de superioridad social y política y por ende sexual suelen realizarse de modo larvado, tranquilo, dejando claro el panorama de manera sutil y exquisita. Se suele realizar demostración de la capacidad intelectual, del conocimiento del mundo que nos rodea, de la elegancia de las maneras, de los recursos con los que se cuenta, de los contactos que se poseen, de la influencia en el entramado de poder sociopolítico y militar. De las relaciones que se tienen no solo entre los potentados del Sistema en el interior del país, sino de las conexiones que se disfrutan con los magnates y gobernantes de las grandes naciones extranjeras. Gracias a estas informaciones otorgadas como sin querer, por medio de conversaciones casuales e inofensivas se logra marcar drásticamente territorio y se deja constancia de quien es la mayor fuerza dentro de la Élites en este momento exacto. De este modo todos nos enteramos de con quién conviene hacer negocios, montar empresas, realizar alianzas, concertar tratados y pactos sociales, políticos, económicos, militares y hasta matrimoniales. Se sabe con quién es más favorecedor salir de cacería o de pesca. A quien resulta invitar a una velada familiar o invitar al próximo evento social. Nos enteramos sobre las cualidades o defectos de todos y lo provechoso o dañino que resultaría tener esa persona presente en nuestros cumpleaños, bodas, bautizos, quince años, graduaciones y demás momentos brillantes de la vida cotidiana en sociedad. Junto con todas estas informaciones tan valiosas para las líneas generales de los potentados, también fluye una información vital para las mujeres del Gran Mundo: quien es el candidato ideal para compartir nuestros lechos. Todas las informaciones sobre posición, poder, influencia, nos permiten comprender si la cornamenta que vamos a montarle a nuestros maridos, novios o amantes traerá la recompensa adecuada por el riesgo corrido; si la afrenta a las nociones de lealtad, confianza, fidelidad, honorabilidad que cometeremos traerán como consecuencia unos beneficios acordes con el riesgo del desprestigio que nos alcanzara si la aventura sale a la luz pública. Incluso en estos tiempos de feminismo "victorioso" para las mujeres nobles y burguesas resulta problemático entregarse a juegos de pasión con hombres distintos a sus parejas si la sociedad llegara a enterarse. Escándalos así arruinan honras, vidas y posiciones aunque sea por simple hipocresía._

"_Pero parecía cada vez más evidente que la rutina y el modo de ser habían cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses con la resurrección de las guerras sociales americanas, que parecían suprimidas tras la destrucción del poderío sindical gracias a las políticas de Reagan en América y de su gran amiga en Inglaterra. Todas las huelgas que habían sacudido el país desde el fin de la Era Reagan entraban en el terreno de lo superficial, lo mínimo, lo simplemente reivindicativo y su debilidad se manifestaba tanto por la cantidad de protestas existentes como por el número de participantes y la duración de las mismas. Ahora con una Huelga en la Industria Agroalimentaria que llevaba durando meses, con huelgas de solidaridad que aglutinaban millones de trabajadores industriales y no industriales, urbanos y rurales y con incidentes que parecían más bien los prolegómenos de la Guerra Civil abierta y declarada, todo parecía haberse trastocado. Yo misma pude percibir en mis visitas a los barrios proletarios y a las urbanizaciones de la clase media una tensión que nunca había respirado. Una tensión que se reflejaba incluso en un atrevimiento visual inusual hasta en los igualitaristas Estados Unidos. Miradas cargadas de reproche y franco odio, como achacándome la responsabilidad de los ruinosos conflictos que nos asolaban y en los que se leía el deseo de hacerme pagar de formas brutales los males que les habían caído desde que comenzaron las confrontaciones entre los grandes conglomerados sociales de este país._

"_Como resultado de ello los elementos más duros, agresivos y determinados de las Élites habían salido de sus escondrijos de mala muerte, donde ejercían un predominio que la paz les impedía utilizar entre su civilizada clase social y la sociedad que esta hegemonizaba. Las Élites habían demostrado que la crisis padecida era mayor a los recursos tradicionales con los que se contaban para controlarla. Habían permitido que una simple huelga reivindicativa se convirtiera en el terreno abonado para una sucesión de protestas casi insurreccionales. Habían permitido que los sectores más radicales entre los insurgentes se fortalecieran al punto de contar con el visto bueno de amplios sectores de la sociedad norteamericana y poseer así carta blanca para desafiar por las vías de hecho las fuerzas del Estado. La Batalla de Charlotte no representaba otra cosa que la consagración de meses de arduos trabajos subversivos por parte de los insurgentes, realizados mientras las Élites dormían en las glorias de las victorias de los años ochenta y noventa del siglo pasado. Olvidaron por tiempo demasiado largo la existencia de elementos insidiosos siempre dispuestos a sacar provecho de las miserias de los débiles y los descuidos de los grandes._

"_Ahora estas fuerzas duras de las Élites surgían como respuesta al desafío lanzado por los insurgentes y procedían a tomar la dirección de una clase dirigente necesitada de guía, orientación y jefatura y que a su vez necesitaba demostrar que seguía poseyendo el derecho inalienable de imponer su liderazgo sobre el conjunto del Cuerpo Social. Mostraban, estos elementos enérgicos su disposición al combate y a la victoria definitiva, por medio de sus acciones públicas y privadas. La serie de discursos altisonantes lanzados a las cámaras de televisión afirmando sin tapujos la necesidad de imponer la disciplina social por los medios que fueran requeridos. Las llamadas por las redes sociales y los medios tradicionales para incitar a la organización coherente de las Élites y de todos los habitantes de bien del país con el fin de enfrentar los retos planteados por la insurgencia marxista y las amenazas de las potencias extranjeras de tendencia subversiva. Sus reuniones con altos miembros de las fuerzas del Estado con el fin de intentar coordinar un esfuerzo entre Gobierno, Élites y aliados varios para la reconstrucción del país, la supresión de la disidencia insidiosa y la reconstrucción de la hegemonía de las fuerzas dominantes tanto dentro como fuera de Estados Unidos de América. Sus tareas prácticas en el terreno de la organización que les habían permitido estructurar agrupaciones de seguimiento, control y dirección capaces de unificar los esfuerzos de las Élites contra los peligros que las amenazaban._

"_Y por supuesto, engreídos por estos triunfos grandilocuentes y pos su creciente influencia, venían estos matones, disfrazados de señores, dispuestos a cobrarse sus favores de maneras definitivas y radicales. Contratos multimillonarios, derecho a participar en las grandes veladas, involucramiento en las grandes decisiones económicas, sociales y políticas del Estado, ingreso a los aparatos armados oficiales; y (al parecer) derecho a construir sus propias estructuras de acción y mando militar o paramilitar. Derecho a organizar legalmente sus extremistas partidos de la más dura derecha política conservadora y casi fascista o nazi. Derecho a aspirar a una posición de liderazgo en las fuerzas combatientes en el momento que llegara la confrontación final contra los enemigos de la Unión Yanqui, sin importar si estos contrincantes eran internos o externos. Y por supuesto venían con la disposición a cobrarse en especie los logros alcanzados; y el plato más dulce éramos sin ningún género de dudas las mujeres que participábamos en las reuniones de sociedad. No importaba demasiado si somos solteras, casadas, prometidas, viudas o arrejuntadas. Lo realmente importante estriba en que la posesión de cualquiera de nosotras representa la conquista carnal de los espacios privativos de la hegemonía previa y la instauración de una nueva hegemonía, tan poderosa que era capaz de cazar y tomar posesión de las propiedades de los antiguos señores con total impunidad._

"_Todo lo antes escrito es más o menos "normal". Entra en lo cotidiano del poder. Lo realmente lamentable y preocupante es la mediocre sumisión de los payasos que se encuentran por debajo de la jerarquía nuevamente establecida. Los mismos que hace poco menos de medio año imponían sus privilegios en la estructura sociopolítica nacional, hacían que los políticos firmaran cualquier documento relevante, desencadenaban la guerra y recuperaban la paz, destruían naciones enteras y barrían gobiernos hostiles como si fueran paja suelta, los que lograban llevarse a la cama a las mujeres más exquisitas y deseadas del país; ahora bajaban la cabeza contritos, amables, lamebotas y permitían que los nuevos señores les arrebataran los contratos multimillonarios, les quitaran los oídos políticos, les quitaran los dominios internacionales y hasta se acercaran a sus mujeres con intenciones claramente agresivas y posesivas._

"_No quiero dar la apariencia, muy común entre muchas feministas y muchos radicales de izquierda, que las mujeres estábamos allí como delicadas y vulnerables liebres, listas para ser devoradas por los salvajes lobos. En mi clase social (y en realidad en todas las demás) las mujeres siempre hemos logrado sobrevivir y hasta sobrepujar la naturaleza bestial de los machos alfa e imponer nuestros puntos de vista y nuestros intereses. No es extraño ver a muchos varones de temple aguerrido y ferocidad criminal comiendo de la mano de la más exquisita y delicada dama de sociedad. Muchos crímenes extraordinarios han contado con la aprobación y hasta el patrocinio de las damas de la Alta Sociedad que guardan una apariencia de decencia, amabilidad y vulnerabilidad, mientras naciones enteras se hundían en mares de sangre para permitir que estas damas adornaran sus cuellos con cadenas de lujo y pusieron hermosas tonalidades brillantes en sus cachetes y en sus uñas; o se vistieran con hermosos vestidos para asistir a operas, obras de teatro y filmes de todo tipo._

"_Pero incluso en este caso, es cierto que la sociedad sigue representando la supremacía del sexo masculino en las estructuras de poder imperantes. Son los hombres los que determinan de cara al público y muchas veces en privado, cuales son las mejores políticas para la conservación y expansión de los intereses del Statu Quo. Son los hombres los que imponen sus puntos de vista contra otros hombres y contra las mujeres que poseen la entereza de participar en este juego macabro con los pantalones y los ovarios bien puestos. Basta con ver los nombres de los que ejercen los cargos directivos en las empresas, centros educativos, instituciones gubernamentales y demás instrumentos del poder para constatar que la inmensa mayoría de ellos pertenecen a integrantes del sexo masculino._

"_Ahora todo se veía agravado por el estallido de la conflagración generalizada entre las clases y entre las naciones. Siempre ha quedado claro que en los tiempos de violencia abierta es cuando la testosterona reclama su derecho al predominio en la naturaleza y la sociedad y pone bajo su yugo a todos los elementos que pueden ejercer sus actividades y hasta sus privilegios en tiempos de paz. Y quedaba claro que los nuevos integrantes del poder en nuestra clase representaban la explosión de testosterona por excelencia. No era solo la arrogancia con la que caminaban y reclamaban sus premios, o las armas que exhibían a ojos del público para que todos comprendieran que eran hombres de acción, o las demostraciones de la efectividad de sus contactos en los medios del poder político nacional e internacional. En realidad en el contexto que se desarrollaba la fiesta, estos elementos de la personalidad de los nuevos potentados eran lo de menos. Lo más importante estribaba en que los señores habían demostrado en vivo y directo y de un modo muy claro que sus maneras no eran las típicas de los farsantes que buscaban impresionar con hazañas falsas o con cuentos de su determinación de emprender hazañas. Por el contrario la inmensa mayoría de estos caballeros eran auténticos paladines de la causa que decían defender. Eran rudos e inteligentes veteranos de las campañas militares en las que nuestro Imperio había tenido que participar en los últimos años._

"_Charles Randolph, por ejemplo, era un insigne veterano de las guerras contra los terroristas islámicos en el Medio Oriente. Combatió en Kabul, Kandahar, Mosul, y los alrededores de Damasco. También se distinguió en campañas militares secretas contra terroristas de origen mutante en Italia, España y Rumanía. Y no era ningún secreto (por lo menos entre nuestros exclusivos círculos) que había tomado parte activa en el entrenamiento, apertrechamiento y hasta en las operaciones armadas de los ejércitos nobiliarios en la Guerra Civil Genoshana. Solo una violenta herida de guerra obtenida enfrente del Palacio Real de Genosha, provocada por Magneto en persona cuando fue aplastada la última ofensiva rebelde para conquistar el poder, lo forzó a abandonar el campo de batalla y elevo su gloria a la estratosfera. ¿Una herida provocada por el Gran Megalómano Mutante en persona? ¿Quién podría superar semejante currículo militar?_

"_Mark Andrews. Otro veterano de las campañas militares de nuestras fuerzas armadas. Destruyo campamentos secretos de la Armada China, ubicados en torno a Taiwan y arraso bases nucleares secretas de Corea del Norte cerca de las fronteras con Rusia y China. Asolo los campamentos de entrenamiento de terroristas de la Hermandad Roja (la famosa organización anarquista de mutantes y humanos responsable del ataque contra la 15° División Blindada desplegada en Marruecos) localizados en Libia y Argelia. Como todo campeón de nuestro Imperio que se precie participo activamente en la Guerra Civil de Genosha, atacando las bases secretas de los ejércitos de Magneto en Tanzania, Mozambique, Sudáfrica y Angola. Hasta formo parte de las columnas que atacaron el Palacio Real, bajo las ordenes de Randolph y sufrió fuertes ataques psíquicos que casi lo hundieron en la locura por parte de la Bruja Escarlata._

"_Oswald Bush. No tiene ningún parentesco conocido con la famosa familia presidencial de los noventa y dos mil. Por el contrario siente un profundo desdén por ellos, afirmando que son responsables de haber hundido al Imperio por no saber aplicar correctamente las políticas de intervención internacional. Ha participado como comandante de operaciones especiales en las violentas campañas contra los Talibanes en los alrededores de Kabul y en Pakistán. Ha dirigido las agresiones contra las bases misilísticas y aéreas de Siria en Alepo, Homs y Damasco. Guío a las fuerzas que destruyeron los ejércitos secretos del ISIS en Mosul y Kirkuk. Emprendió (sin autorización presidencial) operaciones de envergadura contra bases de entrenamiento común Wakandiano-Genoshanas en las afueras del primero de los países señalados. De hecho fue el jefe de facto de las fuerzas occidentales involucradas en la Guerra Civil Genoshana, por lo cual carga sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de las grandes victorias iniciales de la Rebelión Nobiliaria que permitieron a estos poner bajo sitio al mismo Palacio Real. Pero también carga con la responsabilidad de las grandes derrotas (como el fracaso total de dicho asedio, que marco el cambio de rumbo de la sangrienta guerra) y con el desmantelamiento de todas las bases operativas de las fuerzas occidentales en África asoladas por Genosha y Wakanda al termino del conflicto como represalia brutal por los desmadres de los americanos y europeos. Pero en nuestros medios, aterrado por el alzamiento de Markson, parecía que solo se recordaban los éxitos y se pasaban al olvido los fiascos._

"_Y así, varios más, llenos de una aureola de invencibilidad o destreza guerrera que los hacían merecedores de la confianza y el poder de la Alta Sociedad y de los premios que venían con el Triunfo. En Roma era común que los generales victoriosos reclamaran la parte gruesa del botín de los vencedores y no se amilanaran ante nadie para hacer efectivo el reclamo. Oro, joyas, armas, tierras, cargos, cercanía al emperador, derecho a matrimonio con la familia imperial, propiedades varias, siervos, esclavas de cama, y muchas otras cosas. Y Estados Unidos siempre se ha empeñado en parecerse a Roma, hasta en eso de matar a nuestros emperadores y hundir a nuestros senadores en escándalos descomunales. Todos eran conscientes de eso y rendían aclamación a los "Generales" victoriosos. Claro que en Roma muchos de estos Generales encontraron una muerte segura. Pero este tipo de cosas no se menciona en una velada tan agradable como la que estábamos pasando._

"_Además es algo biológico y psicológico casi absoluto que muchas hembras se sienten atraídas de modo irresistible por los galeones del poder. Grupos de hombres llenos de heridas, condecoraciones, prestigio y poder volvía a muchas de las presentes en la festividad en un montón de hormonas en punto de ebullición y no tenían problema ninguno en rendirse al rudo galanteo y a la feroz reclamación que soltaban los machos alfas recién llegados, conocedoras que sus maridos, amantes o prometidos verían como un honor del que sacar beneficios la cercanía de sus mujeres a los nuevos campeones del poder. Era una especie de prostitución consentida en la que era difícil discernir quien era más puta, si las mujeres que se encontraban en disposición de entregarse a los nuevos mandamases atraídas por la demostración de poderío viril de estos y por las ventajas sociales que le reportaría la apertura de piernas o sus parejas, padres y hermanos, dispuestos a jugar el papel de cabrones de sus familiares femeninas con tal de permanecer o solidificar su posición social, económica y/o política._

"_No me fue difícil ver como muchas de estas mujeres, completamente sonrojadas y con expresión de felicidad, aceptaban salir a bailar con los hombres de armas que las invitaban, casi sin esperar la aprobación de sus parientes y en realidad con la aprobación no menos entusiasta de estos. Bailes en los que no me fue difícil observar como las manos de los compañeros de las damas se movían de un modo más atrevido de lo normal o decente, llegando a tocar partes del cuerpo de sus compañeras que supuestamente estaban vedados por la decencia y las miradas públicas. Manos masculinas tocaban nalgas, espaldas y senos (de modo casual, pero constante, que eliminaba la supuesta casualidad) sin que las propietarias de estas zonas del cuerpo soltaran ni una sola queja y sin que sus parientes o parejas demostraran haber tomado nota de la situación. También se podía ver, con una claridad absoluta, como los varones acercaban sus bocas a los oídos de las damas y les empezaban a hablar de temas desconocidos pero de los que se podía adivinar el contenido al ver el color que adquirían las mejillas de las chicas y señoras y el desconcierto evidente en sus rostros. Comprendí que aunque a las damas del salón no les importaba jugar a la prostitución más descarada, esta debía seguir unos pasos civilizados que los caballeros que las habían sacado a bailar no estaban respetando. Por lo visto los campeones del Imperio pretendían cobrar en especies de modo inmediato, sin respetar el debido galanteo y los tiempos decentes._

"_Pero el desconcierto por el apresuramiento de los nuevos señores no parecía ser lo suficientemente elevado como para provocar el rechazo y la expulsión de los atrevidos del lugar. Ni dos ni tres sino cuatro y hasta cinco veces pude ver a las mismas damas bailando con los mismos caballeros, sin que les abandonara el sonrojo sus mejillas, sin que las sonrisas huyeran de sus labios y sin que las manos de los varones permanecieran adecuadamente quietas en un solo lugar. Y sin que las damas y sus acompañantes originarios expresaran la mínima molestia por los atrevimientos de los recién llegados. Incluso pude apreciar cómo, en un gesto digno de perros callejeros disputando una pieza de carne, el Comandante Oswald Bush se interponía entre la dama con la que había bailado ya cuatro veces y el marido de la misma y la sacaba una quinta vez a bailar. El desconcierto del marido, la sonrisa de lastima de la dama que le dirigió a este como despreciando su debilidad y la brutal sonrisa de sarcasmo y victoria del Comandante mostraron hasta que punto todo en el ambiente se encontraba pervertido por un macabro juego de poder cada vez menos sutil y a cada momento más y más brutal y barbárico._

"_No ayudaba para nada a eliminar la impresión de barbarie y decadencia que estaba dando la celebración el hecho de encontrarse el conjunto de gente bien con un espectáculo que todos aclamaban y por el cual se había pagado grandes sumas de recursos monetarios. A un extremo del salón, en un área amplia y muy iluminada y plenamente abierta, podían verse a un grupo numeroso de personas enmascaradas (no menos de cuarenta parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales) practicando una autentica orgía. Soltando suaves gemidos y gruñidos muy refinados que sonaban muy exquisitos, las parejas mantenían una abierta intimidad carnal a la vista de todos los que quisieran gozar del espectáculo. Era la misma satisfacción de los instintos animales que había presenciado en las fiestas barriales hacía ya dos semanas atrás. La única diferencia consistía en que allá los que daban rienda suelta a sus deseos y apetitos sexuales y lanzaban al aire sus gritos y gemidos de placer (muy sonoros) eran los mismos participantes en el contubernio. Los hombres y las mujeres del barrio y sus alrededores, por ellos mismos saciaban sus instintos más básicos y se deleitaban con las acciones de sus parejas y con sus propias hazañas. Aquí los mandamases jugaban al refinamiento y (con excepción del accionar predador de los nuevos) limitaban su propio accionar sexual a juegos de seducción sutiles y supuestamente civilizados. La explosión de sensualidad y sexualidad animal la dejaban en manos de trabajadores pagados que llevaban a cabo las acciones que sus compradores desearían practicar ellos mismos pero que los tabúes y decoros de la Alta Sociedad le impiden satisfacer._

"_Yo misma fui sacada a bailar en no menos de tres oportunidades por parte de la Nueva Guardia de Potentados. Pero yo no me encontraba allí para juegos de seducción, sutiles o descarados y además poseo un novio al que no estoy dispuesta a humillar ni en público ni en privado por una diversión pasajera ni por supuestos dividendos que por otra parte no necesito. Desde mi adolescencia aprehendí a valerme por mi misma pese a mi origen social. Mi poderío e influencia dentro de la Alta Sociedad se los debo a mi inteligencia, mi cultura y mi ferocidad comercial y política. Nada le debo a mi vagina, con excepción de los placeres que mis amantes me han otorgado porque me amaban tanto como yo a ellos. No iba a empezar ahora en este proceso de degradación de mi misma y de toda una sociedad._

"_Y debo confesar que los hombres que me sacaron a bailar no eran bajo ningún aspecto pusilánimes. Ni desde un punto de vista físico ni desde un punto de vista mental. Bush y Randolph (que parecían querer construir un harem, dada la cantidad de mujeres jóvenes que llevaban a la pista de baile) eran todo lo que los rumores indicaban sobre ellos. Sus cuerpos eran, pese a los horrores de la guerra, sumamente atléticos y poderosos. Bastaba colocar mis manos en sus hombros o sus brazos para notar el vigor viril que desprendían por todos los poros. Su porte aristocrático no era una demostración de simple soberbia o una pose para ganar afectos entre los admiradores del buen caminar y el buen presentar. Era natural en ellos ese aspecto majestuoso, regio, digno de las estatuas de los Reyes y Dioses de la Antigüedad Clásica Grecorromana. No fingían nada y exageraban aun menos. Y en honor a la verdad su inteligencia no desmedra en nada de su físico. Parecían héroes sacados de las novelas de fantasía o de los relatos mitológicos. Combinaban la potencia del guerrero con la capacidad intelectual del literato o del filósofo. La conversación que mantuve con Bush demuestra hasta qué punto el hombre se encuentra dotado de un vasto conocimiento de la realidad que existe en el mundo y hasta más allá y en estos tiempos esto no es común, en ninguna de las clases sociales existentes ni mucho menos en la mayoría de las naciones que pueblan el planeta. Quizá solo Markson o Magneto entre los insurgentes o Xavier, Richards y Stark entre los guardianes del orden posean niveles de conocimiento parecidos a los de Bush y Randolph._

"_La conversación con Bush comenzó en un descanso que nos dimos después de dos intensas sesiones de baile. Primero un clásico valses vienes, muy de moda entre la aristocracia del antiguo Imperio Austrohúngaro en 1885 y que nuestra aristocracia decidió resucitar como ejemplo de posesión de una vasta cultura musical de corte clásico. Después de ello nos tomamos un respiro de cinco minutos y pasamos a disfrutar en la pista de un vigoroso tango tradicional de los tiempos de Gardel. Debo confesar que Bush ha demostrado ser un hombre viajado y conocedor del mundo que lo rodea. Bailaba el tango con la misma soltura del vals y con toda la pasión y energía de un nativo argentino. Me llevaba a la perfección y marcaba el paso de un modo magistral. Exudaba una virilidad absoluta y entendí porque lograba desquiciar a tantas chicas y mujeres de la Aristocracia Americana moderna (y según los rumores a muchas chicas y mujeres de clases muy alejadas de lo que debía ser su círculo social aceptable). Además era un tipo de mucha inteligencia en el campo de la seducción. A diferencia de lo que había visto que hacía con otras chicas del lugar, jamás intento mientras bailábamos tomar ventaja de mí, no hubo caricias inapropiadas, ni conversaciones subidas de todo, ni torpes manoseos de macho preponte. Se limito en todo momento a demostrar con su habilidad en la pista de baile y la energía desplegada, su gran virilidad y las ventajas físicas que una mujer obtendría de aceptar mantener una conexión más allá de la amistad con él. Una oferta más que tentadora y excitante, para cualquier mujer que no fuera yo._

"_Bush parecía entender esto muy bien. Por lo que procedió a ejercer la segunda parte de su plan de seducción. Sacarme de la pista de baile y dedicarse a deslumbrarme con su cultura política, militar y económica. Nos acercamos al bar que había sido instalado por nuestros notables anfitriones (los Müller-Eagle); cuyas mujeres eran las únicas que parecían estar a salvo del acoso de los nuevos potentados, demostrando el grado de poderío e influencia que ejercían incluso entre los generales y comandantes más prestigiosos del Imperio; y apenas pedidas nuestras bebidas, que para escándalo de la mayoría de la gente "decente" del lugar fueron un par de jarras de cerveza alemana, procedió a iniciar la conversación destinada a servir de instrumento para mi seducción:_

_-Quisiera conversar con usted mi querida amiga algunos temas que considero de interés, pero que no he tenido la oportunidad de tratar en el trascurso de esta reunión tan agradable._

_-¿Por falta de interlocutores válidos o por falta de oportunidades o quizá por ambas razones? Quizá debería esperar a la llegada de los Avengers. Tengo entendido que los principales de entre ellos poseen invitaciones y la plena intención de hacerlas efectivas. Supongo que para usted conversar con Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Banner y Thor debe estar entre los principales placeres de la existencia._

_-Rogers es un individuo que conserva la moral arcaica de los viejos Estados Unidos. Una moral muy adecuada para los tiempos de Roosevelt y Hitler pero completamente desfasada de nuestra realidad. Stark es un arrogante que cree que tiene al mundo agarrado por las pelotas (con su perdón mi dama) pero fue incapaz de prevenir la Invasión de los Skrull, el ataque de Hulk y la usurpación del poder por parte de Osborn cuando dirigió S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff es una agente de campo incapaz de decidir a favor de quien está en un conflicto que vaya más allá de la simple acción física y que requiera análisis de la realidad; además de haber sido espía de los Soviets. Banner es un necio, incapaz de controlar adecuadamente las consecuencias de sus experimentos mal aplicados y necesitado de vigilancia permanente. Y Thor además de ser un gobernante extranjero, que representa intereses completamente contrarios a los de América y que posee los poderes de un Dios, es un niño arrogante que tuvo que ser expulsado de su reino por su padre porque no comprendía cuando es momento de atacar y cuando de parlamentar._

_Y si no bastaran las razones de índole personal para descalificar a toda esa pandilla sobrevalorada debemos tomar en consideración sus fracasos políticos recientes. Fueron incapaces de predecir y tomar medidas adecuadas para poner en vereda a los insurgentes de Markson. Han sido incapaces de contener a Genosha y su megalómano líder. Mantienen nexos amistosos con Wakanda y Atlántida pese a las políticas más o menos erráticas de estas naciones en los últimos años, incluyendo sus extrañas relaciones con Magneto, que van de la guerra abierta al amor fraternal. Hasta han permitido que los Bolivarianos se salgan de control y se empeñen en llevar a cabo una política de agresividad estratégica contra nuestros socios en América Latina en provecho propio y de la Coalición Oriental._

_-Y no cree que usted exagera un poco al otorgarle a la Coalición Oriental un peso que no posee. Además de ponerle nombre concreto a lo que no deja de ser una invención de los Grandes Medios para generar interés en los lectores. Algo parecido además acontece con los actos internacionales de Genosha y sus dos vecinos. Han sido mal entendidos y sobredimensionados, al punto de pretenderse ver en los actos de Magneto una clara señal de sumisión a los intereses de Moscú y Beijing. Como si Magneto pudiera someterse a la voluntad de gobernantes humanos._

_-No se confunda Miss. No me encuentro en el grupo de los idiotas que confunden los intereses reales de Genosha con las políticas a corto plazo que puedan tomar sus líderes. Jamás he puesto en duda que Magneto posee una visión estratégica de proporciones mundiales que va aplicando de modo paulatino, según se van desenvolviendo los juegos de poder y se desenmascaran los verdaderos equilibrios de fuerza. Para mí está claro que Genosha no tuvo nada que ver con los eventos de New York y mucho menos con los combates en Charlotte. Pero sí ha tenido mucho que ver con las sucesivas olas de conflicto que han sacudido Medio Oriente, África Europa y América en los últimos años. Ha sido su respuesta defensiva/ofensiva ante los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil que promovimos contra la Dinastía que rige la Isla._

_-¿Visión estratégica mundial y planes de subversión internacional? Eso me suena a la típica paranoia de corte antisoviético que predomino en los años del 45 al 89. Nada induce a pensar que, apartando la existencia de fuerzas especiales y comandos de asalto, cosa que por lo demás es común de todas las potencias hoy en día, Genosha tenga presencia importante en las naciones extranjeras y mucho menos tan lejos de sus fronteras. ¿Europa y América? Ahora va a pretender hacerme creer que Markson es una pieza de Magneto y que los panfletos llamando a la Revolución en Alemania e Italia fueron financiados por el Buro Secreto de Guerra Subversiva de la Casa de M._

_-Ciertamente no pretendo semejante cosa. Pero si puedo demostrar que Genosha apuesta por sacar provecho de los trastornos que Occidente y Oriente por igual padecen hoy en día. Hace tres meses hubo una reunión de alto nivel entre tres generales de las Fuerzas Armadas Genoshanas y el Alto Mando Iraní en Teherán que se prolongo por una semana. Dos meses después comenzaron los disturbios mutantes y las revueltas tribales que han destrozado Iraq y Turquía en los últimos días. Hace cuatro semanas se reunieron dos enviados de alto nivel (Wanda y Lorna en persona) con una serie de señores de la guerra africanos que hacen vida en varias naciones de ese continente. Una semana después empezaron los alzamientos tribales y religiosos en Congo, Tanzania, Uganda, Centroáfrica, Chad y Nigeria. En los últimos dos años se han registrado reuniones constantes entre elementos indeseables de la política europea y ciertos políticos de alto peso en Genosha, a veces sin la presencia y parece que hasta con la hostilidad de Magneto; pero en otras ocasiones con la intervención directa del soberano genoshano. ¿De dónde han sacado sus recursos los huelguistas franceses y alemanes además de los revoltosos mutantes de Polonia, Hungría y Escocia para poder realizar las movilizaciones que has trastornado ese continente? La última movilización alemana involucro a cinco millones de obreros y las últimas revueltas escocesas provocaron daños valorados en más de cinco mil millones de euros y eso que los disturbios apenas se prolongaron por algo más de cuarenta y ocho horas._

_Por supuesto que estos eventos no pueden explicarse por la simple entrega de material y recursos por parte de potencias extranjeras. El malestar social africano, islámico y europeo se encuentra detrás de todo el conflicto. En Europa se ven situaciones tan graves como el ataque contra el Sistema de Pensiones en España, o los intentos de renovar los planes de Contratos de Primer Empleo en Francia y Alemania. O los éxitos de los movimientos separatistas en Inglaterra, Cataluña, Italia y Ucrania. O el ascenso vertiginoso de partidos como Frente Nacional, o Liga Norte o Pegida o Alternativa o los gobiernos de derecha radical en Europa Oriental. En Francia se ha llegado a quintuplicar el volumen de los dependientes de los servicios públicos de alimentación. En Alemania el salario mínimo se ha estancado y el sistema de los minijobs aniquila las perspectivas de crecimiento laboral y personal de los germanos. Sin mencionar las crisis que ha traído la inmigración masiva de los pueblos de color con sus tradiciones bárbaras y primitivas._

_Todo ello es real y todo ello trae aparejado que un dirigente político-militar de la talla de Magneto comprenda que debe forjar alianzas con elementos de esas naciones caóticas que puedan ejercer presión contra las estructuras de poder existentes y ayudar de este modo a la permanencia de Genosha como factor de relieve en el escenario internacional. No olvidemos que según la propia prensa alternativa (tan enemiga de nuestra hegemonía como de los intereses de las potencias imperialistas emergentes) han sido vistos navíos de la armada Genoshana rondando en los límites de las aguas internacionales de Gran Bretaña, España, Italia, Francia, Rusia, China, Vietnam y Japón y que además se han vislumbrado o detectado la presencia de submarinos de extraño aspecto y aun más extraña construcción (Made in Genosha) en las cercanías de Kiel y Hamburgo, San Petersburgo y Sebastopol, Shanghái y Tokio, Maracaibo, Barcelona y La Habana. Y por supuesto no se puede negar el despliegue naval, este si público, notorio y agresivo en las aguas internacionales de Estados Unidos junto con la presencia de submarinos nucleares camuflados e indetectables pero aun así vistos por numerosos testigos en los muelles de nuestros principales puertos, desembarcando materiales y personal o esperando el embarque de individuos disfrazados; uno de ellos el mismo Markson._

_-Interesante interpretación de los hechos. Pero las huelgas y protestas europeas ya estaban sacudiendo al Viejo Mundo antes del estallido de la Guerra Civil Genoshana. Huelgas Generales ha habido en Francia, Italia, Grecia y España desde los años noventa del siglo pasado. Después de Seattle las protestas de los antiglobalización más potentes y violentas fueron las que acontecieron en Europa y para aquella época Magneto ni siquiera soñaba con liberar/conquistar Genosha. Los incidentes en Ucrania son producto del Golpe de Estado Fascista contra el Gobierno pro-ruso y el ascenso de los fascismos europeos orientales vienen desde antes de las tormentas generadas por el odio humano-mutante. La Liga Norte hizo temblar la política europea en la década de los noventa y el Frente Nacional un poco más de lo mismo. Las Guerras Tribales iraquíes, afganas, sirias son una tradición tan antigua como el Imperio de los Faraones, basta con ver cómo era la política mesopotámica en los tiempos previos y posteriores a Hammurabi. Y África viene siendo un hervidero de matanzas tribales y religiosas desde los tiempos en que culmino la Guerra contra Hitler y en aquella época Magneto aun era un muchacho y nadie soñaba con la importancia y relevancia mundiales que el sujeto iba a alcanzar. En cuanto a nuestro propio país, creo que usted sabe muy bien que nuestra historia sociopolítica no se caracteriza por su blandura precisamente. O vamos a olvidar de modo conveniente las orgías de sangre de 1877 y 1886. O la fundación de los IWW en 1905. O las Huelgas de 1919. O los álgidos años 30 y 40. O la era de los disturbios en los 60-70-80. Achacar a los genoshanos lo que parece el renacer del conflicto de clases en los países occidentales y el resurgir de las guerras tribales y religiosas africanas y asiáticas es un poco excesivo por no decir simplista._

_-Cierto y por ello, si recuerda bien lo que dije, se dará cuenta que yo no pretendo imponer semejante visión de las cosas como usted me reprocha tan injustamente. Lo que yo afirmo es que Magneto, Wakanda, Atlántida y la Coalición Oriental sacan réditos de estos asuntos de modo muy provechoso y brutal. Las armas decomisadas a los insurgentes en Charlotte eran en un setenta y cinco por ciento de origen nacional, pero se descubrió que hasta la cuarta parte procedían de Genosha. Los allanamientos de la última semana en California y Texas permitieron comprobar que hasta un tercio de las armas encontradas eran extranjeras, Genoshanas, Wakandianas y Atlantes y que más de la mitad del dinero que empleaban los insurgentes había salido de fábricas ubicadas en Europa pero administradas por agentes de la inteligencia mutante y rusa que colaboraban activamente en esta movida. Nuestros agentes (que aparecieron muertos el día de ayer por cierto) lograron seguir al líder del movimiento laboral radical en Alemania cuando abordaba un vuelo directo para Genosha. El vuelo era público y supuestamente era motivada por una beca que el tipo se había ganado para realizar investigaciones antropológicas e históricas en Genosha, Mozambique y Sudáfrica. Extrañamente el alemán regreso a su país apenas dos semanas después de haber partido y tras haberse reunido con Lorna y Quicksilver y yo estoy convencido que también se reunió (aunque no haya pruebas al respecto, con Magneto y Wanda). Ninguno de estos movimientos es normal y lo peor es que nadie sabe nada del germano desde hace dos semanas, el momento justo en que arreciaron las protestas obreras y las revueltas mutantes en territorio alemán. Ni siquiera S.H.I.E.L.D sabe dónde se esconde el terrorista._

_Pero lo peor es que pareciera que no solo nos enfrentamos a las acciones de potencias planetarias muy agresivas y deseosas de retaliación. Según S.W.O.R.D se han detectado la presencia de navíos Shi'ar, Kree y Spartan en los linderos de la Tierra. Se ha detectado la movilización de grandes flotas de línea de las armadas de la Zona Negativa desplegadas en nuestra realidad desde los días de la Ola de Aniquilación. Parece ser que la Alianza Falange ha puesto a punto nuevamente su poderío militar y se prepara a iniciar proyectos expansivos galácticos y/o intergalácticos con la prontitud máxima. Se habla en los mentideros dedicados a la política estelar en el Pentágono, que la Familia Imperial Kree piensa llamar a la movilización general de todo el poderío militar del Imperio y que esta medida se lleva a cabo tanto para confrontar las amenazas que significan los rebeldes Shi'ar y las Flotas Aniquiladoras así como la Alianza Falange como para destruir los planes conspirativos de los partidarios de la Inteligencia Suprema y las maniobras de Ronan, que pese a estar casado con Crystalia Amaquelin no parece muy complacido con su posición de subalterno de los Inhumanos. Y por si esto fuera poco nos encontramos con información fidedigna, entregada por agentes nuestros en el entorno de la Familia Imperial Kree afirmando la presencia en nuestra realidad de navíos de enorme magnitud y al parecer poderoso armamento y que se encuentran en facciones divergentes. Duros combates han acontecido en las cercanías de las fronteras Kree y de las áreas ocupadas por los Negativos, combates en los que los picos de energía de los medidores se han disparado de modo estratosférico demostrando que las armas con las que cuentan estos incursores solo poseen parangón con los arsenales con los que disponen los Celestiales. Y no han sido dos o tres incidentes aislados, ha habido más de una docena de confrontaciones violentas; la última de ellas una verdadera batalla que confronto a más de quinientos navíos de lado y lado, que se prolongo por un día completo y termino cuando uno de los bandos fue completamente aniquilado (hasta la última nave) y el poder vencedor abandono nuestra realidad y regreso a la suya sin siquiera molestarse en aproximarse al elemento civilizado más cercano: Los Kree._

"_Aunque la información que estaba obteniendo era sumamente interesante y me permitía conocer cuanta información sobre los asuntos que me interesaban se encontraba en manos de los nuevos líderes de la Oligarquía Americana, inevitablemente sabía que esta riqueza de datos cesaría en algún momento y en efecto al amigo Bush le entraron ganas de volver a bailar y me solicito de modo muy caballeroso, pero también muy imperioso que nos dirigiéramos hacía la pista de baile. Por lo visto pensó que gracias al caudal de conocimientos que me había soltado tras los dos bailes anteriores había logrado ganarme y poseía alguna especie de derecho sobre mí. Aunque su ademan de mando me saco de quicio en mi interior, logre no reflejar nada en mi exterior y acepte dócilmente seguirlo a la pista de baile y disfrutar de una nueva sesión de tango. Pero el amigo Bush había equivocado gravemente las señas o quizá quería probar suerte y decidió que era momento de tratarme como al resto de las hembras que se encontraban en la mansión. Apenas comenzamos a mover los cuerpos al son de la música, el poderoso caudillo decidió hacer uso de los derechos que pensaba, dos bailes, unos tragos y una conversación interesante, le habían dado sobre mi cuerpo y mi alma. Retiro sus manos de mis caderas y las movió lenta pero seguramente. Su mano izquierda ascendió hasta posarse sin recato ninguno en mi seno derecho, tocándolo con total desparpajo y hasta empezando a mover la mano para acariciarlo como si fuéramos viejos amantes. Su mano derecha bajo hasta posarse en mi nalga izquierda, la cual acaricio con igual descaro y llego al extremo de bajar su mano hasta llegar a la abertura de mi vestido y pretender posar su mano en mi desnudo muslo._

"_La rabia que se apodero de mi debió haber sido más perceptible de lo que pensé en un principio. Todas las parejas a nuestro alrededor; no menos de quince, detuvieron inmediatamente sus actividades y el mismo Bush contuvo y retiro sus manos como si le quemaran. Con todo el cuerpo en tensión brutal le dije, de modo muy suave y femenino:_

_-General creo que ha equivocado bastante nuestro intercambio de cortesías y nuestra conversación. Aunque tomando en consideración que es usted un militar debí de haberlo esperado. Pero pretendo dejar las cosas claras desde ya para que no haya equívocos. Ciertos sectores de Vietnam amaban a Estados Unidos y creímos que eso nos daba derecho a meter nuestras manos en ese país sin pensar que la mayoría de este no estaba de acuerdo y consideraban que la nación ya tenía dueño. Ciertos sectores de Europa bendijeron a los Nazis y estos creyeron que eran los legítimos dueños del continente; ni la Resistencia ni la URSS estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea y se dispusieron a enseñar a los hitlerianos que Europa no era de su propiedad. La misma América tuvo que dejar claro a Inglaterra que este país ya tenía dueño legítimo y no toleraría agresiones de terceros. La próxima vez que se crea con derecho a extender sus manos más allá de los límites del decoro y el respeto porque una caterva de rameras indignas y sus familias se lo han tolerado antes me veré en la obligación de hacer que comprenda del modo más doloroso que sea posible que yo no formo parte del grupo de las arrastradas, que a mí se me respeta o se sufre las consecuencias y además me ver en la necesidad de presentarle a mi novio y a mis amigos, más que dispuestos a responder en mi favor a diferencia de los castrados que hay en esta fiesta. Entendió "General"._

"_Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro de Bush. Una sonrisa que conocía muy bien porque la había visto en otros hombres de mi clase y en varias de nuestras mujeres también. Era la sonrisa del respeto conseguido y de la admiración lograda, pero también de la enemistad irrevocable. Había tenido la valentía, la dignidad y el coraje de parar su arrogancia, demostrar mi energía y dejar clara mi postura. No había tolerado que me prostituyeran en beneficio de ningún pervertido juego de poder ni había intentado manipularlo para que comiera de mi mano. Había sido una relación entre iguales y entre iguales se mantendría. Pero este respeto y admiración se basaba precisamente en la ya mentada igualdad y para hombres como Bush, los hombres y las mujeres que están a su altura por capacidad y/o dignidad son rivales y hasta enemigos porque socavan su ansiada supremacía. Así que esa sonrisa significaba en pocas palabras que me respetaba mucho y que por ello mismo me pretendía destruir para eliminar la amenaza que era para sus intereses._

"_No hubo tiempo de más palabras entre nosotros o de nadie más. En ese preciso momento llegaron los Avengers, lo que genero un extraño cambio en el ambiente de la reunión. De golpe y porrazo como llevados por la consciencia de la presencia de los únicos capaces de ponerlos en su lugar, los nuevos potentados dejaron de poner a las féminas en la coyuntura de ceder allí mismo a sus exigencias apenas veladas o mantener algo del poco decoro que les quedaba y las devolvieron a sus respectivas familias o parejas. Los únicos que permanecieron con sus presas en sus brazos fueron Randolph, Andrews y Bush (que tras mi violento rechazo había regresado con su presa previa) que se limitaron a elevar o bajar sus manos de las indiscretas posiciones en que las tenían (aunque de modo muy pausado, lujurioso y posesivo, dejando claro quién era el propietario de esos cuerpos femeninos así manoseados, no sus padres, hermanos, parejas y mucho menos ellas mismas, sino ellos tres, los potentados entre los potentados, que apenas respetaban a las hembras de la casa y a partir de ahora a mí). Los Avengers al llegar se dieron cuenta de la especie de tensión que el proceso de marcaje de territorio y mi rebelión ante el mismo habían dejado en el ambiente, pero si habían comprendido o conocían el motivo se guardaron mucho de expresar su opinión al respecto o reconocer la situación. Sabía que tanto el trío de comandantes como los Avengers tendrían interés en mantener conversaciones sobre diversas cuestiones y también sabía que tras mi violenta repulsa a la agresión de Bush ninguno de los potentados nuevos aceptaría compartir más información conmigo. De modo que abandone una fiesta que había perdido todo interés para mí._


	5. América entre el Caos y el Orden

**Capítulo V: América entre el Caos y el Orden.**

Charlotte solo había sido el comienzo de un conflicto que parecía destinado a devorar América y extender sus tentáculos al resto del planeta. Incidentes parecidos habían surgido como por ensalmo en Phoenix, Houston, Tulsa, Bismarck, Flint, y muchas otras localidades de la América empobrecida y traumatizada por la pérdida de empleos industriales, la precarización de los trabajos en el sector servicios y la entrada masiva de inmigrantes provenientes de un barbárico Tercer Mundo de origen hispano. Votar por Trump no había significado la solución de los problemas que aquejaban al conjunto del país. Más bien, al contrario, parecía que los conflictos se habían exacerbado en el último año tanto en el plano domestico como en el internacional. Las conversaciones de paz con Corea del Norte parecían estar en la cuerda floja pese a los contactos de alto nivel y además parecían encubrir una intención belicista contra Irán y Siria. A su vez las intenciones hostiles contra los países de Medio Oriente solo habían provocado la ira de Rusia que desplegó sus ejércitos en apoyo de Assad y entrego grandes reservas de armas a los persas y al parecer estaba montando bases militares secretas en el seno de países de Asia Central supuestamente aliados de Estados Unidos. Y, pese a las conversaciones de paz en Corea, China incrementaba sus movilizaciones aeronavales en el Océano Pacífico y hasta hacía despliegues de equipos militares que a priori solo deberían sacarse a luz pública con motivo de guerra declarada. No era normal ese despliegue de armas de antimateria, mini-creadores de agujeros negros, láser portátiles, artillería nuclear y demás aparejos más propios de una película de Ciencia Ficción que de una demostración de poderío real de una nación de nuestro tiempo.

Como agravante a todo este siniestro panorama de enfrentamientos geopolíticos con las Grandes Potencias de Oriente se debía considerar la intromisión de la problemática mutante en la ecuación; tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel internacional. En los disturbios en Charlotte se demostró que por lo menos una quinta parte de los insurgentes provenían de las filas de la Raza Homo Superior y habían utilizado sin tapujos sus habilidades contra los ejércitos del Estado, especialmente contra S.H.I.E.L.D y los Avengers. También hubo una gruesa cantidad de mutantes en todos los demás incidentes que involucraron a los partidarios de Markson acontecidos tanto en California y Oregón como en Indiana, Tennessee, Michigan y Pennsylvania. Incluso se vio combatiendo del lado de los insurgentes de modo muy activo a personajes como Cable y Rachel Grey, integrantes del grupo pacifista X-Men, aliados de Xavier y pese a ello incursos ahora en delitos de terrorismo. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba las acusaciones y afirmaban haber intervenido como fuerza pacificadora en las batallas mencionadas, pero que la extraña violencia exagerada por parte de las fuerzas del Estado los obligaron a defender las personas inocentes que podrían verse dañadas por el exceso de dureza de las fuerzas del orden público, que no parecían querer discriminar entre insurgentes y civiles, como si se estuviera reviviendo los peores escenarios de la conflagración vietnamita pero en suelo americano, lo que le daba un carácter mucho más terrorífico al asunto.

Si por lo menos la intervención de la raza mutante se hubiera limitado al accionar de los nativos de América todo estaría dentro de los parámetros de lo nacional y sería más tolerable, pero el conflicto había provocado la intervención más o menos declarada de los poderes internacionales en especial Genosha y su megalómano tirano/salvador. La cosa iba más allá de simples anécdotas o chismes periodísticos y también iba más allá de la denuncia de ciertos elementos especialmente agresivos de la política internacional en la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono. No eran solo los rumores de navíos genoshanos en las líneas marítimas estadounidenses o de submarinos en los muelles para proveer a los insurrectos. No era el estallido de batallas donde los insurgentes portaban armas de origen genoshano o la sucesión de atentados por parte de mutantes que seguían o decían seguir las políticas revolucionarias de Magneto. Era que las autoridades habían confirmado la detención en suelo americano de agentes de la Isla de Genosha con rangos militares diversos y un currículo militar de lo más variado y aterrador. Era que los habían mostrado ante las cámaras de televisión como prisioneros de guerra y habían exigido explicaciones a Magneto, amenazando en el proceso con tomar enérgicas represalias por semejante intromisión en los asuntos internos del país. Nombres y apellidos además de hojas de vida salieron a la palestra: Richard Ortega, veterano de las operaciones terroristas Genoshanas en Irán, Siria, Yemen, Angola, Suecia e Inglaterra; Mikel Wagner, líder de escuadrones de asalto en operaciones subversivas contra intereses americanos en Alemania, Francia, Italia, Rusia y España; Carlos Madrid, operativo terrorista contra intereses occidentales y orientales en Venezuela, Colombia, Congo, Chile, Vietnam y Estados Unidos; Albert Wikelman, líder de operaciones de sabotaje contra intereses militares de Occidente en todos los países de la Unión Europea, Canadá y Estados Unidos y veterano de la Guerra Civil de Genosha donde combatió al mando de una división de choque que se distinguió en la defensa del Palacio Real, en la Batalla de las Costas de Genosha y en la Masacre de la Costa Oriental Africana.

Poca de esta información como es natural alcanzaba a los habitantes comunes de América. Pese a aparecer en todos los medios de prensa de todas las tendencias políticas habidas en el país, los yanquis estaban acostumbrados a despreciar cada día más la política, tanto la interna como la externa. Preferían pasar las páginas de los diarios referentes a los sucesos de envergadura política, o cambiar de canal o directamente apagar el aparato cuando comenzaban los noticieros sobre la temática. Preferían dedicar sus días a interesarse sobre las próximas temporadas de los diversos campeonatos deportivos, o los sucesos delictivos que aparecían en los diarios, o ver las caricaturas en la prensa escrita o televisiva. Lo máximo que los americanos aceptaban que la política invadiera su espacio era con diversos programas de opinión claramente partidarios de un solo punto de vista y con información sumamente parcializada que impedía que los americanos comprendieran el contexto completo de lo que los estaba trastornando.

Pero vieran los noticieros, leyeran la prensa, vieran los programas de opinión, navegaran por Internet para cosas diferentes a disfrutar de la pornografía o no hicieran nada de ello, la realidad estaba empezando a golpearlos a todos con la fuerza de una mandarria o peor aun de una demoledora. Casi ninguno de los pobladores de Tulsa sabía casi nada de los sucesos que azotaron Charlotte, con excepción de vaguedades acerca de enfrentamientos entre terroristas y fuerzas del orden público, cuando les toco a ellos soportar una andanada de enfrentamientos salvajes que dejaron la ciudad deshecha. En Flint y Bismarck todos estaban pendientes de sendos duelos deportivos (fútbol americano y béisbol, respectivamente) que absorbían toda su atención y les dejaban completamente desinteresados de la realidad nacional, pero ello no impidió que fuerzas selectas de S.H.I.E.L.D cayeran sobre ambas poblaciones con el pretexto de la presencia de insurgentes mutantes en el área. La matanza fue tan intensa que dejo en aprietos a los jerarcas del Estado y permitió que la propaganda de los insurgentes ganara fuerza; por lo menos hasta que los agentes de inteligencia gubernamentales localizaron los depósitos secretos de armas de los rebeldes en el interior de ambas ciudades.

La vida cotidiana comenzaba así a verse trastocada por los enfrentamientos internos y por las amenazas extranjeras. Los comandantes genoshanos capturados solo cayeron tras la destrucción de las células terroristas ubicadas en Pittsburgh, Detroit y Alabama y ello solo fue conseguido tras férreos combates que se saldaron con cientos de víctimas mortales y millares de heridos de gravedad. Parecía que la habilidad de los líderes de la insurgencia americana para lanzar agresiones contra las fuerzas del orden público y desencadenar autenticas batallas urbanas se debía a los consejos y las habilidades de los jerarcas genoshanos capturados. Quizá ahora los subversivos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de retar a unas fuerzas lo suficientemente capaces de reducir a la insignificancia a los mejores comandantes del Terrorismo Mutante Internacional.

Pero la inseguridad que comenzaba a apoderarse de la población nativa y el cinismo ante las noticias que empezaban a circular hasta en los sitios más marginales y menos interesados en los asuntos públicos se podían constatar en las conversaciones y en el nerviosismo de la inmensa mayoría de las personas en las calles, centros de trabajo, institutos educativos, bares y restaurantes y hasta en sus propios hogares. Una tensión que iba desde los hogares medio salvajes del inmigrante latinoamericano o del basura blanca hasta las Grandes Mansiones de los mayores miembros de la Oligarquía Industrial y Financiera que tenía por santuario Wall Street y por bastiones de poder todo Washington D.C y las agencias que en esta operaban.

Por extraño que parezca la presencia permanente de los Avengers, los X-Men, los Defensores y los Fantastic Four en las calles de las diversas urbes de América no servían para inspirar tranquilidad entre los conciudadanos de la nación norteña. Por el contrario servían para que hasta los más desinteresados de todo se preguntaran qué carajo estaba sucediendo en el mundo como para que los grandes héroes del planeta tuvieran que estar alejados de sus cuarteles con tanta periodicidad y casi siempre como fuerza de respaldo para organismos de seguridad del Estado. Nada de ello se encontraba en los cánones de la normalidad política. Los grandes héroes solo habían sacudido de modo permanente las calles del país en periodos de grandes crisis que sembraron la zozobra en el planeta. La famosa Guerra Civil entre superhéroes, la invasión de los Skrull, la dictadura de Osborn, la Guerra Civil en Genosha que estuvo a punto de provocar una Guerra Mundial. Y otros eventos parecidos. Solo la posibilidad que esta crisis estuviera socavando la existencia misma de la nación y la paz del mundo podía justificar la intromisión de los héroes en la vida nacional y en compañía de batallones enteros del poderío del Estado.

_-No sé qué opinas al respecto mi querido Víctor. Pero encuentro muy preocupante la constante presencia de los Avengers en nuestras calles. Boston es una ciudad tranquila y ordenada. No se justifica que en el último mes se haya reportado la presencia o bien de Black Widow o de Hawkeye o de Bestia. Incluso en la última semana se reporto la vista de Iron Man, Thor y War Machine._

_-Olvidas, Peter, que la presencia de los Avengers responde a la amplia posibilidad de ver acontecimientos en esta ciudad dignos de Charlotte. Nuestros astilleros están paralizados por las huelgas de los estibadores, pescadores y hasta de los pilotos y tripulación de los grandes buques. Caldo de cultivo para saboteadores de toda laya y cualquier calibre. Además se rumora la posibilidad del estallido de una huelga entre los controladores aéreos de la ciudad, apoyados por pilotos y aeromozas. Cunde la traición por todas partes._

_-No me salgas con esas monsergas patrióticas, Víctor. Tu menos que nadie puede hablar sobre la traición que representan las huelgas cuando hace solo un par de años intentaste promover una paralización completa de los trabajadores de supermercados y centros comerciales y no se te aguo el ojo para conseguir el apoyo de sectores que ahora criticas pese a que ninguno de ellos entra en la categoría profesional que intentabas soliviantar._

_-Eso es completamente diferente y lo sabes, Peter. Cuando yo intente montar esa movida sindical tenía por propósito defender los intereses de los integrantes de esos componentes profesionales. No pretendía subvertir las estructuras sociales, económicas y políticas de toda la nación. Menos aun busque aliarme con hordas mutantes de dentro o de fuera de nuestra gran nación. Los que realizan las movidas ahora son socios de terroristas manipulados por potencias extranjeras._

_-¿De verdad te crees toda esa basura? Solo porque CNN, Fox, GNN, ABC, BBC y NBC digan pío no significa que debamos creernos todo lo que sale de su inmunda boca. Si existieran las pruebas irrefutables que tú mencionas, repitiendo lo que dicen los medios, ¿por qué el Estado no se ha limitado a declarar ilegal y terrorista los conflictos aquí en la ciudad como en efecto hizo contra los huelguistas de la empresa donde laboraba Markson, además de suprimir el sindicato? Si todo ello fuera tan real deberíamos estar viendo a todos los Avengers bajando en medio de un fuego cruzado, como hicieron en Charlotte y en Houston y barriendo con toda la resistencia coordinada de los rebeldes._

_-Capturaron a los comandantes más renombrados de Genosha en nuestro país y esta ni siquiera lo ha podido ni intentado negar._

_-Lejos están los capturados de ser los más renombrados comandantes de toda la maquinaria militar de los mutantes. Incluso el de más renombre de todos ellos, el tal Wikelman era apenas un comandante operativo de cuarta línea. Los grandes comandantes permanecen seguros en Genosha o ubicados en bases secretas fuera de su país, coordinando las operaciones de las fuerzas que van a emplear a fondo cuando la guerra entre nuestras naciones estalle de verdad._

_-Hasta tú reconoces que Genosha se prepara para la guerra._

_-Por supuesto que lo reconozco. Es evidente. Hasta Magneto lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Y no niego que Genosha tenga sus manos metidas en los problemas americanos, tal cual nosotros metimos las nuestras en su guerra civil. Pero ni de lejos Genosha esta tan comprometida en la aventura como se quiere hacernos creer. Ni tampoco los insurgentes son una caterva de traidores a la patria, agentes de potencias extranjeras, avaros de poder. Cada reclamo de los trabajadores navales y aéreos de Boston está más que justificado. Yo trabaje allí diez años y conozco lo brutal que es la vida en esos sectores. Si Genosha es capaz de manipular en su beneficio el descontento de nuestros trabajadores la única culpable es nuestra estructura social._

_-Estas orinando muy fuera del perol. Genosha quiere guerra y cada acto que realiza así lo demuestra. La última maravilla de esos terroristas fue desembarcar, públicamente más de quince mil soldados con todos sus implementos de guerra en las costas de Mozambique, hacer que quinientas aeronaves cruzaran el espacio aéreo sudafricano con las armas a punto en caso de represalias y concentrar más de medio centenar de buques pesados frente a las costas de Tanzania con el pretexto de encontrarse en esa región bandoleros nobiliarios. Y lo peor es que no se limitaron a concentrar navíos en la zona. Bombardearon las costas del país y arrasaron más de una docena de aldeas, liquidando a todos sus habitantes. Hasta Oriente condeno la acción y la Unión Europea movilizo sus navíos en la zona y amenazo con la guerra si los genoshanos no procedían a retirarse inmediatamente. Magneto mostró su autentica cobardía y abandono el área, justo en el momento en que la O.N.U declaraba la zona en cuarentena internacional, prohibía acciones de guerra y los X-Men y los Fantastic Four se presentaban en el área del conflicto, impidiendo que tuvieran pretextos legales para derrocarlo._

_-Yo más bien creo que allí Magneto demostró su genialidad estratégica. Cometió un acto de agresión masivo contra tres naciones africanas. Todas ellas socias de Occidente, que han aceptado la presencia militar europea y americana en sus territorios. Y pese a ello sigue en el poder, demostró sus capacidades de combate, superiores a las de cualquier país africano, incluso protegido por Occidente y quizá solo igualado por Wakanda y Atlántida que en todo este problema permanecieron neutrales. Y además logro que Europa movilizara todo su poderío aeronaval mostrando sus cartas y permitiendo que Genosha supiera cuantos recursos posee el enemigo que desea destruir. Solo América fue lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar caer en esta jugada de Magneto y me temo que ello fue más que todo gracias a la intervención de tres nuevas fichas militares que últimamente mencionan mucho y que han batallado contra los genoshanos antes. Creo que Genosha hace lo que hace para poner a prueba al enemigo que en realidad teme y respeta: los Tres Comandantes Dorados. Quizá la única amenaza seria contra Genosha apartando a los superhéroes._

Cualquier posibilidad de profundizar en la conversación (que por los rostros de los que participaban en ella, parecía pronta a convertirse en disputa) se vio contenida por la violencia de la explosión que azoto las paredes del bar en el que se encontraban bebiendo y que provoco la caída de media estructura, afortunadamente en el lado donde no habían ni bebedores ni comensales.

Una especie de histeria colectiva se apodero de cada hombre, mujer y niño en el área. Parecía haber llegado hasta su tranquila comunidad el infierno del terrorismo y la guerra y justo en el preciso instante en que la presencia de los Avengers los hacía sentir seguros. Nadie concebía un ataque en el mismo instante en que los más poderosos héroes de la Tierra se encontraban en las cercanías de la zona de ataque. Los comensales acababan de ver a Stark a solo tres cuadras del bar y a Rogers a menos de medio kilómetro. Nadie concebía quien podía ser tan atrevido como para hacer, lo que diablos fuera que acababan de hacer. Era una declaración de guerra en toda regla contra los máximos líderes de la comunidad superheroica de Estados Unidos entero y habían elegido al pobre Boston como epicentro del conflicto contra esta.

Tanto Víctor como Peter lograron observar los rostros de Stark y Rogers en el momento en que se apersonaron a la escena del crimen. No les gusto lo que vieron. Parecían sorprendidos por el asunto tanto o más que ellos mismos. Y eso no cuadra con la versión oficial que muestra a los héroes preparados para todos los tipos de contingencia existentes. Pero aun menos que la cara de sorpresa de los dos líderes les gusto que estos tuvieran sus ojos clavados en el horizonte y que todo el cuerpo de Tony Stark se recubriera con su armadura de combate y el traje del Capitán apareciera como por ensalmo sobre el cuerpo de Rogers. Al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde Rogers se dirigía a velocidad de locos y hacia la que volaba Stark a no menos rapidez, pudieron comprobar la razón del pasmo y lo terrible de lo que se avecinaba.

Una horda de no menos de cincuenta criaturas acorazadas, a las que no se les distinguían las facciones y que disparaban en todas direcciones a diestra y siniestra, avanzaban de modo imparable desde los muelles de Boston hacia el interior de la metrópoli con métodos e intenciones claramente criminales. Debido a los conflictos laborales y la amenaza que representaba la acción de la insurgencia, toda la zona había sido convertida, en las semanas previas, en una especie de zona fortificada en la que montaban guardia cientos de hombres fuertemente pertrechados y dispuestos a todo para defender el Orden. Pero ahora parecían tan perturbados como los civiles convertidos en víctimas de la agresión de los extraños atacantes. No lograban coordinar una respuesta colectiva y los agresores se abrían paso matando todo a su paso.

Brutales descargas de energía salían disparadas de los brazos de los incursores, aniquilando la integridad corporal de cualquiera que fuera golpeado. Cuerpos caían desintegrados en proporciones cada vez más preocupantes y eso que apenas llevaban trascurridos pocos segundos del comienzo del ataque. Pero mientras los segundos se acumulaban y se transformaban en minutos las bajas tomaban ritmos crecientes y alarmantes. Las descargas de replica que salían de los rifles de los Guardias Nacionales parecían ser completamente ineficaces contra las armaduras de los atacantes. Los impactos parecían ser absorbidos o repelidos por las extrañas corazas de los villanos y estos se limitaban a volverse y eliminar la fuente del intento de resistencia a su criminal accionar con insultante rapidez.

Todos los civiles huían desesperadamente del lugar de la conflagración e intentaban hallar resguardo más allá de la zona de enfrentamiento. Pero cuando avanzaban pocos pasos caían fulminados por la espalda o con los cuellos rebanados por cuchillas que los alcanzaban incomprensiblemente de modo frontal. Parecía que alguien se había infiltrado antes de comenzar la operación. Habían agresores por todas partes y los que se habían ocultado hasta ahora aprovechaba la acción de sus compañeros para sembrar la muerte por todos los contornos de la zona de la explosión.

Gritos de terror y dolor sumergían en el caos todo lo largo y ancho de los muelles de Boston. Criaturas acorazadas salidas de una película de terror arremetían con sus filosos colmillos, sus aceradas garras o potentes armas de energía contra todo lo que se moviera, kilómetros a la redonda de la zona de la primera agresión. Cada vez quedaba más claro que Boston se enfrentaba a una invasión en toda regla. No era un simple ataque terrorista como el de New York o acciones de comando especializado como las promovidas por Genosha y los insurgentes. Era una operación que en la medida chiquita aglutinaba a cientos de bestias enfurecidas, salidas del infierno más negro y que quizá agrupara en realidad a millares de enemigos desconocidos. El terror y el pasmo aumentaban al comprobar que las defensas de los Guardias Nacionales se desplomaban como castillo de naipes. Descargas tras descargas, asaltos tras asaltos, las barricadas de los agentes del orden eran destruidas como si nada, con sus ocupantes dentro, calcinados por los disparos de sus atacantes frontales o con un sorpresivo espasmo y una masiva pérdida de sangre cuando la muerte se debía a los ataques físicos de las criaturas que los atacaban por la retaguardia, sin poder ser vistos dado su empeño en atacar por medio de técnicas de camuflado que los hacían prácticamente invisibles.

Los únicos que parecían capaces de dañar las defensas de los monstruos eran los dos Avengers localizados en la ciudad. Víctor y Peter que habían logrado irse replegando fuera del área de combate y veían el accionar de los líderes del equipo, comprobaron la potencia de las armas de estos y la tenacidad con la que combatían. El escudo del Capitán soportaba cada impacto de las armas y garras de los agresores y no se limitaba a repeler estos ataques sino a asegurar que nunca jamás volvieran a poder emplearse. Vieron sorprendidos como Rogers, supuesto guardián de lo mejor de América, no limitaba el accionar de su brazo y las cabezas de los enemigos caían cortadas de sus cuerpos por el filo del poderoso escudo. Manos, brazos, torsos eran igualmente penetrados por la filosa arma "defensiva" y los acorazados y bestiales sitiadores quedaban en el lugar para no levantarse nunca más. Stark no quedaba atrás en ferocidad combativa. De sus brazos y de sus hombros salían disparados multitud de proyectiles de tamaño mínimo, pero que poseían gran potencia destructiva capaz de hacer añicos los trajes de los contrarios y perforar sus carnes hasta hacerlas estallar en llamas.

Una ráfaga de disparos de armas que solo podían ser consideradas como antimateria para algún experto en el tema y que salió desde el pecho de Iron Man asolo toda la línea de avance de los rivales. Prácticamente todos los agresores de la oleada inicial se encontraban muertos o tan heridos que no quedaban dudas razonables de la inminente caída en el más allá de todos y cada uno de ellos. Los pocos que habían soportado o sorteado el ataque de Iron Man tuvieron que hacer frente a la furia agresiva de Rogers. Nuevamente garras, colmillos y ráfagas de energía intentaron destruir el arma del Capitán y nuevamente esto fue un intento completamente infructuoso que se saldo con más brazos, torsos y cabezas desprendidos o perforados por el brazo armado de Rogers.

Y sin embargo esta carnicería no era nada relevante. Si la agresión se hubiera limitado a lo que parecía en un principio, la victoria de Stark y Rogers sería incontrovertible. Pero, como Víctor y Peter habían temido, la invasión se desenvolvía por todo la extensión de los muelles y zona costera de Boston. Era un ataque militar de gran escala que dos Avengers serían incapaces de revertir o contener y que la Guardia Nacional era completamente ineficaz para repeler. Si la situación seguía así toda la ciudad caería de un momento a otro. Varios almacenes de la zona portuaria ya habían sido destruidos u ocupados por los invasores y habían sido convertidos en zona atrincherada o bastiones de apoyo para continuar el avance y quizá hasta para esperar refuerzos y consolidar posiciones.

Una sucesión de explosiones no menos sorpresivas que las anteriores e igual de destructivas empezaron a retumbar a todo lo largo y ancho de la extensión del frente de operaciones en que se había transformado la ciudad. Pero esta vez quienes gritaron de agonía y sorpresa fueron los invasores. Era evidente que Stark y Rogers también habían pensado en la necesidad de convocar refuerzos y a la brevedad posible. Como por arte de magia, empezaron a surcar los cielos de Boston grandes cantidades de naves monoplazas o biplaza soltando un endemoniado fuego contra las posiciones enemigas y barriendo sus líneas en una masacre no menor a la que ellos habían originado anteriormente. Cinco grandes naves que podían ser fácilmente identificadas como los medios de transporte y combate por excelencia de Nick Fury y su organización se mantenían vigilantes sobre la ciudad y soltaban una poderosa sucesión de fuego de artillería como respaldo a la acción de sus operativos aéreos y prontamente terrestres. Pero los disparos de las grandes naves de S.H.I.E.L.D no iban dirigidos contra la superficie de la ciudad. Por el contrario, impactaban contra las aguas del Atlántico y, por extraño que parezca, generaban grandes explosiones como si estuvieran impactando contra estructuras invisibles para todos, pero que ellos eran perfectamente capaces de ubicar y destruir o por lo menos colapsar. Las explosiones se sucedían a ritmo trepidante y el brillo de las mismas dejaba cegado a cualquiera lo suficientemente atrevido como para dirigir su visión al terreno de los acontecimientos. Pero cualquiera que pensara que todo había acabado o se encontraba a pocos minutos de culminar se llevaría un terrible desengaño y terminaría padeciendo una absoluta decepción.

Fuera quien fuera el objetivo de los cañones de las fuerzas gubernamentales no era un enemigo pasivo y desde las aguas que circundaban la ciudad salían despedidas hacía las alturas enormes cantidades de disparos de réplica, demostrando que la artillería contraria era tan vasta y funcional como la que poseían los aliados de los Avengers. Un duelo de artillería se desencadeno entre los dos ejércitos que luchaban por poseer la ciudad. Los escudos de energía de las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D estaban logrando soportar hasta los momentos las arremetidas de sus enemigos y detenían todos los intentos de los cañones rivales por tocar las estructuras de los navíos. Por la intensidad de las explosiones en el mar parecía que la cañonería gubernamental tenía más suerte o potencia y estaban logrando diezmar o dañar severamente la flota invasora.

La batalla en tierra no era menos intensa que entre las flotas. Centenares de hombres de las fuerzas de asalto de S.H.I.E.L.D habían puesto pie en tierra y enfrentaban en un duelo salvaje a los soldados invasores. Descargas de energía surcaban el aire y golpeaban las armaduras y los escudos de energía de los contrincantes. Muchas de las descargas eran repelidas, pero otras ya lograban penetrar las defensas enemigas y causaban una marea de heridos y muertos, tanto entre los defensores como entre los agresores. Iron Man y Rogers dirigían los equipos del Gobierno y coordinaban las operaciones en tierra. Habían demostrado porque llevaban años siendo los guías estratégicos de los Avengers. Habían desplegado sus fuerzas en equipos flexibles, capaces de actuar de modo independiente en áreas especificas de la ciudad pero perfectamente integradas con los otros equipos para poder dar cohesión de gran masa a la contraofensiva para expulsar a los extraño. Habían dejado una fuerza notable en el centro de la batalla, donde ellos habían estado desde el principio, con el doble objeto de cubrir cualquier posible intento de contraofensiva enemiga por ese sector y para servir de fuerza de remate en el momento que se lograra quebrar y hacer refluir las fuerzas desplegadas por los contrarios. De hecho una gran cantidad de descargas de energía salidas de los cañones portátiles de este grupo ya golpeaban a las tropas enemigas forzándolas a prestar atención al centro controlado por el Gobierno y descuidar los flancos que empezaban a ser atacados por las brigadas que dirigían Stark y Rogers.

Para rematar la faena y poner contra las cuerdas a los ejércitos enemigos se presentaron en el momento preciso el resto del equipo de los Avengers. War Machine, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, Ant-Man, Bestia, Wolverine, Visión, Spiderman y Falcon se presentaron masivamente y lanzando todo el peso de su furia contra el sector derecho del frente enemigo. Una lluvia de balas, un diluvio de misiles, una serie de poderosas descargas de rayos caídos directamente del cielo, una bestia enfurecida y más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera oponer, garras metálicas que penetraban todo tipo de defensa. Nano-armas que se introducían indetectables en las defensas de los enemigos y los aniquilaban desde adentro. No era un buen día para confrontar a los Avengers y sus enemigos lo estaban descubriendo del modo más brutal posible.

La bestialidad de la lucha se comprobó en que ni siquiera los Avengers pudieron salir indemnes de la salvaje confrontación. Al culminar la batalla con el extraño enemigo, varios de los héroes se encontraron padeciendo heridas de gravedad. Durante su infiltración en unos almacenes especialmente construidos para contener equipos de agricultura mecanizada y minería (tractores, camiones, cavadoras) Black Widow se encontró aislada de su equipo y tuvo que enfrentarse en un feroz duelo físico y con armas de energía contra un grupo de invasores que protegían el lugar para usarlo como base operativa. Fuertemente armada, pero sola, tuvo que enfrentarse a una docena de contrarios a los que fue matando en un duelo guerrillero. Se escondía tras las maquinas, se montaba o bajaba de los niveles por medio de escaleras o ascensores, prendía los equipos y los usaba para embestir contra las criaturas. Disparaba contra ellos desde la distancia o a quemarropa tras sorprenderlos. Los acuchillaba repetidamente con su puñal de Vibranium, capaz de perforar cualquier cosa incluso con más eficacia y letalidad que el adamantium. Aunque logro liquidar a sus oponentes pago el precio de su arrojo. Una pierna fracturada, un brazo casi completamente desprendido y las costillas quebradas fue el resultado de su heroísmo.

En batallas brutales parecidas a la mencionada, Bestia sufrió contusiones no menores y se pudo apreciar como tenía casi arrancados un brazo y una pierna. Wolverine estaba tan lleno de heridas por las descargas de las armas de energía enemigas y con tantos huesos quebrados que era evidente que de no ser por su factor de curación se encontraría completa y definitivamente muerto. Iron Man llevo al combate una docena de trajes de combate especialmente diseñados para luchar en amplias batallas urbanas. La mitad de ellos quedaron destruidos en su totalidad al nivel de lo irrecuperable y el resto sufrieron daños severos que casi los destruyen. Una de las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D quedo aniquilada al igual que gran parte de su tripulación y otras dos sufrieron graves daños y terribles pérdidas de vidas humanas y mutantes.

Las bajas civiles y la destrucción material de la ciudad resultaron enormes y dejaron un regusto amargo en la victoria conseguida. Los enemigos habían logrado penetrar hasta el mismo centro de la ciudad y causar una ola de muerte y destrucción que solo finalizo cuando los Avengers y S.H.I.E.L.D intervinieron con todo su poderío y cortaron de raíz la acción de sus enemigos. Fury en el interior de la nave principal calculaba que no bajarían de diez mil los civiles aniquilados por los invasores y no serían menos de tres mil a cinco mil los hombres y mujeres de la organización caídos en acción. También calculo que no menos de veinte o treinta mil invasores habrían caído reducidos a carne muerta o polvo durante los combates en la urbe o por la destrucción de sus navíos de guerra en el duelo entre flotas.

_Washington: veinticuatro horas después de la Batalla de Boston._

América no se encontraba feliz por el resultado del duelo de titanes que había tenido por escenario una de las principales ciudades de la nación. Miles de personas habían sido masacradas en una arremetida de locos que nadie sabía quien la había dirigido ni organizado. Los organismos de seguridad del Estado y los grupos heroicos quedaron como irresponsables incapaces de prevenir una ofensiva de escala tan aterradora dejando ver al mundo lo endeble y vulnerable que era el país. Entre las mismas fuerzas de seguridad las bajas se contaban por miles y los mismos Avengers padecieron heridas dignas de atención médica urgente y eso que enfrentaban a un enemigo supuestamente inferior y menos capacitado.

Los debates que sacudían el Congreso desde temprano en la mañana dejaban entrever la opinión de gran cantidad de importantes figuras de la política nacional y con altos puestos en la Administración Presidencial.

_-Senador Prescott creo que está exagerando su posicionamiento al exigir lo que parece que está exigiendo._

_-No parezco estar exigiendo nada Senador Arcott. No soy hombre de realizar supuestos sino de exigir medidas concretas. ¿Qué sabemos de nuestros atacantes del día de ayer que sembraron el pánico en Boston? Nada. ¿Qué se hizo para prevenir una operación terrorista de este calibre y de está vesania por parte de nuestros cuerpos de seguridad y nuestros supuestos héroes? Otra vez nada. ¿Qué respuestas tenemos, que satisfagan nuestra necesidad de conocer la realidad de lo acontecido? Ninguna. Por ello exijo la supresión de la independencia criminal de los grupos heroicos, la destitución de todos los líderes de nuestros cuerpos de investigación e inteligencia, la intervención desde el más alto nivel del Estado de toda la estructura policíaco-militar del país y el inicio de investigaciones contra todos los miembros de las comunidades extranjeras en nuestro país que forman parte de naciones claramente hostiles a nosotros: Genosha, Rusia, China, Wakanda y Atlántida, además de Latveria y Corea del Norte y los países Bolivarianos._

_-¿Está loco senador o solo lo aparenta para generar escándalo e interés de cara al gran público y las elecciones anticipadas que quiere promover con el pretexto de la Seguridad Nacional?_

_-Su intervención aun no ha sido autorizada Miss Westerson. Limite su permanencia a escuchar nuestras opiniones y podrá exponer su punto de vista una vez que se autorice la participación de los integrantes de la comunidad nacional._

_-Me resulta divertido senador que pretenda darse aires de grandeza cuando todo el mundo en este país sabe que la única razón por la que usted alcanzo las filas del Senado fue por la lluvia de dólares que llovieron para su campaña desde las empresas de mi familia. Empresas a las que yo puse a valer como nadie antes. Así que no trate de ningunearme senador que sin mi apellido usted no sería nadie. Sin contar que tiene tupe que usted pretenda imponerme normas de civilidad cuando la única razón por la que está conversando ahora conmigo es porque les usurpo el derecho de palabra a cuatro senadores que iban en la lista antes que usted._

Las risas estruendosas que sacudieron cada uno de los asientos del Senado, incluyendo a los integrantes del Partido en que se encontraba Prescott fueron una demostración de la escasa autoridad que ejercía el flamante personaje pese a sus aires de grandeza y al alto cargo que la Administración le había otorgado tras los sucesos de Charlotte. Secretario Especial de Seguridad Nacional. Cargo que lo hacía además responsable de los sistemas de vigilancia e inteligencia del país al momento del ataque, cosa que Miss Westerson se dedico a dejar claro.

_-Además que me parece muy extraño que escupa para arriba de modo tan ingenuo._

_-¿Escupir para arriba?_

_-Si Senador. Es una expresión muy corriente entre los sectores plebeyos de la sociedad de esta nación a la que usted dice defender y amar. Significa que no se deben lanzar acusaciones ni argumentos que puedan ser utilizados contra uno mismo o corres el riesgo de terminar destrozado. Por ejemplo, acusa a S.H.I.E.L.D, los Avengers, los X-Men y demás organizaciones involucradas de un modo u otro en los conflictos recientes de no haber actuado con la prontitud adecuada. Yo estoy plenamente de acuerdo con eso. Es inconcebible que una fuerza de combate tan descomunal haya atacado una de las ciudades más importantes de la Unión y nadie la haya detectado hasta que tuvieron la posibilidad cierta de conquistar la metrópoli. Pero yo me pregunto ¿Quién sino el Secretario Especial de Seguridad Nacional posee la responsabilidad de organizar, dirigir y coordinar los esfuerzos para repeler y/o prevenir las agresiones contra nuestra nación? ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted senador el día del ataque?_

_-Yo estaba…_

_-Yo se que estaba haciendo a la perfección senador y toda la nación lo sabe ya. Se encontraba durmiendo su irresponsable borrachera en el Club Astoria, rodeado de cuatro señoritas de compañía en agudo estado de desnudez y alcoholismo y al parecer drogadicción. ¿Y usted es el que se atreve a exigir la caída de los hombres y mujeres que, arriesgando dramáticamente sus vidas, lograron contener la ofensiva enemiga y salvar la libertad de toda una ciudad y quizá la independencia de toda la nación junto con quien sabe cuántos millones de vidas inocentes a punto de ser sacrificadas en el Altar de sus borracheras y puteríos._

_Por cierto. Se dice que en este congreso están presentes todos los representantes de la nación. Pero yo lo único que veo por estos contornos son empresarios, comerciantes, profesionales de las más variadas ramas, políticos, militares e intelectuales y hasta elementos que podrían definirse como aristocráticos. Yo misma puedo ser definida como una combinación de empresaria de altísimo nivel con profesional de valía y nueva aristócrata. ¿Dónde están los representantes de la comunidad mutante americana? ¿Dónde está Xavier, Cyclops, Emma, Jean, la versión adulta de Franklin Richards, Rachel, Cable? ¿Dónde están los representantes comunitarios de los barrios negros, latinos y asiáticos? ¿Dónde se encuentran los representantes de las comunidades indígenas? ¿Quiénes representan a los trabajadores; donde están los delegados sindicales o Consejistas? ¿Por qué no veo a ninguna integrante (con excepción de mi persona) de los colectivos feministas de la nación?_

_-No esperara realmente que invitemos a nuestro Senado a los integrantes de colectivos claramente involucrados con los movimientos insurgentes americanos y europeos y que han sido pagados (y existen abundantes pruebas al respecto) por Genosha y Oriente._

_-Pues vera que si me encuentro claramente mencionando a los supuestos integrantes de estas organizaciones supuestamente subversivas. Boston comprobó que los agresores no tienen ninguna relación con los insurgentes ni con los huelguistas. De hecho el primer objetivo de los invasores fueron los puestos que ocupaban los piquetes de huelga, que fueron masacrados de modo salvaje por los atacantes. También está demostrado que los insurgentes combatieron bravamente en contra de los invasores. ¡Sí! Había insurgentes en Boston y pelearon, con las armas, contra los invasores. Por lo menos la tercera parte de los muertos en Boston eran huelguistas o insurgentes y el propio S.H.I.E.L.D reconoció que una cuarta parte de las bajas mortales de los invasores las provocaron las milicias obreras armadas con rifles genoshanos._

_-No permito que realice apología del terrorismo._

_-Por el contrario. Hago apología de los antiterroristas. Nos guste o no los partidarios de Markson pelearon contra los invasores con tanto brío como lo hicieron antes el propio Markson y sus amigos en New York. Y para completar el panorama, debemos reconocer que Genosha también jugó un papel de suma importancia en los eventos padecidos y no por conspirar contra nosotros sino por aliarse con nuestra causa, aunque fuera por un día._

_-¿Aliarse con nosotros aunque fuera por un día? Genosha aprovecho la agresión en nuestra contra para infiltrar masivas cantidades de fuerzas selectas en Medio Oriente y África Oriental y ubicarlas en posiciones secretas indetectables y fortificadas hasta los dientes con capacidad para atacar las bases militares nuestras en el extranjero en cualquier momento y con todo tipo de armas._

_-Cierto. Ello resulta incontrovertible. Pero lo que también resulta incontrovertible es que la flota con la que Fury tuvo que lidiar en Boston representaba apenas la mitad de todos los efectivos preparados para atacar Estados Unidos. Más de medio centenar de navíos con aproximadamente un millar de hombres o bestias cada uno se encontraban a mitad del Atlántico preparados para invadir Boston o cualquier otra ciudad de la Costa Este de nuestro país, por ordenes de una potencia desconocida. Fue la flota submarina y de superficie que Genosha desplegó en nuestras líneas internacionales quien detecto esta concentración naval y la ataco con todos sus recursos militares. Al mismo tiempo que Fury y los Avengers y los insurgentes salvaban Boston de los invasores que habían logrado atacar; Genosha destruía la segunda flota enemiga hasta no dejar enemigo con vida o aparato en condiciones operativas. Simple y llanamente la devastaron hasta el último circuito y hasta el último "hombre"._

_-Una buena acción, en caso que debamos creer que las acciones de Magneto responden a una intencionalidad positiva, no solventa todas las miserias del pasado. Y del presente. No solo hablamos de la concentración de tropas en dos continentes para propósitos criminales. También hablamos del despliegue de fuerzas de alta tecnología, tecnología prohibida por los tratados internacionales, en las bases militares de Genosha. El Palacio Real se encuentra rodeado de bastiones hoy en día inexpugnables gracias a esas baterías de antimateria y esos cañones de energía capaces de destruir ciudades enteras de un disparo. Han roto el equilibrio de poder mundial y ello lo hicieron de la noche de ayer a la mañana de hoy._

_-Dudo que nadie crea que Magneto pueda empezar un programa de armas de gran potencia de un día para otro. Es evidente que Genosha lleva años fabricando esos arsenales. Yo calculo que más o menos los está fabricando desde los días en que los Centinelas casi aniquilaron la Isla y lo reforzaron desde los días en que los nobles casi derrocan a la Casa Real y asesinan a toda la parentela masculina para tener manos libre en la violación de la parentela femenina. El supuesto equilibrio de poder jamás fue respetado por Genosha, así como no fue respetado por nosotros. ¿O piensan hacerme creer que los cañones utilizados por Fury son de reciente invención o que las armas de Stark también son una investigación cien por ciento novedosa. La Batalla nos obligo a mostrar nuestras piezas en el tablero (y sospecho que esa era la idea tras todo este criminal acto de guerra) y llevo a las demás potencias a quitarse la careta._

_-Toda su declaración está fuera de lugar. Nos pretende equiparar a los terroristas y parias del mundo._

_-Quien se encuentra fuera de lugar es el Senado y la Administración. Quieren pasar por el yugo a las únicas fuerzas capaces de contener a nuestros enemigos, nuestros reales enemigos. Se empeñan en declarar la guerra contra naciones que hasta los momentos se han limitado a defenderse de nuestras agresiones y amenazas. Se niegan a buscar nexos con los elementos nacionales que cuentan con los números y la fuerza para representar una verdadera fuente de poder y legitimidad nacional y global. Califican a todo y a todos de terroristas y olvidan que ya nuestro país no es el árbitro solitario del mundo y debe tener en consideración potencias capaces de rivalizar con nuestras industrias civiles y militares y desafiar nuestra hegemonía global._

_Ustedes son tan arrogantes y están tan fuera de lugar que son incapaces de ver lo que acontece fuera de los muros de este Senado. En las calles de la ciudad hay no menos de medio millón de manifestantes exigiendo explicaciones del horror en Boston. Están parados justo ante los muros del Congreso, pero ustedes se niegan a escuchar su clamor pidiendo paz, responsabilidad, trabajo y amor por el país. se empeñan en seguir llamando terroristas a unos hombres y mujeres que, sí, tomaron las armas contra el orden establecido y quizá merezcan ser penados por ello, pero que lo hicieron solo cuando se demostró que ciertos elementos de la nación se estaban prestando a un proyecto abiertamente fascista y criminal. Ustedes sacan en cada momento informes sobre las pruebas de las reuniones de Markson y Weinmann con Magneto, Lorna, Wanda y Quicksilver. Pero se han negado a mostrar las grabaciones aparecidas meses antes de ello en las que se muestran a la perfección a los Generales Dorados; aquí presentes; reunidos de modo muy cordial con Doom, Siniestro, Apocalipsis, Red Skull y el Mandarín; en esa reunión y en otras parecidas se encontraban involucrados como participantes activos figuras como Ford, Rockefeller, Morgan, Shappiro, Mac Millán, Westerson, Anderson y Schroeder. ¿Por qué estas reuniones no han sido investigadas? Sobre todo al descubrirse que sucedieron días antes de los ataques apocalípticos contra la Gran Manzana._

_Y después de ello está comprobado que los Generales Dorados han mantenido conversaciones constantes con representantes de los facciosos anteriormente mencionados y hasta con Doom y Apocalipsis en persona por lo menos un trío de veces. ¿Por qué ello no ha sido informado por la prensa y no se encuentra en investigación en nuestros tribunales?_

_Ustedes se dicen representantes de la voluntad popular pero no permiten que nadie de las clases trabajadoras, la población femenina, las minorías raciales y las disidencias políticas y religiosas forme parte de este Congreso y de las reuniones supuestamente abiertas al Gran Público que parece limitarse a los integrantes de mi clase y mi casta. No olviden señores senadores que el país se encuentra en una situación de guerra abierta, tanto interna como externa y ustedes son los responsables de paliar esa situación o conducirnos a un abismo de masacres constantes y retaliaciones barbáricas. Por culpa de ustedes, de su falta de sinceridad, y de su alianza con elementos cada día más malsanos nuestro pobre país, América, se encuentra hundido de la disyuntiva de Caos u Orden. El problema más apremiante es que nos hemos creado tantos enemigos y hemos abierto tantos frentes que no sabemos en realidad en que frente se encuentra ubicado el Caos y en cual se encuentra ubicado el Orden._

_¿Quién provoca más caos en nuestro país? ¿Aquellos que ejercen legalmente su derecho a la protesta, a la organización y a la huelga y recurren a todos los argumentos legales de la constitución y los actos legislativos? ¿O aquellos que reprimen todas las salidas democráticas por medio de conspiraciones, represiones, asesinatos, torturas, masacres miles? ¿Quién defiende el orden más? ¿Aquellos que a su pesar se ven obligados a asumir el costo de la lucha armada contra segmentos enormes de su propia nación por que les han arrebatado el ejercicio legal de sus derechos? ¿O aquellos que no tienen reparos en mantener reuniones conspiratorias con enemigos declarados de nuestra nación, con enemigos que nos han atacado en nuestro suelo, en nuestra tierra, con premeditación y alevosía criminales y que intentan apuntar con el dedo a aquellos que se limitan a defenderse de agresiones injustificadas y que por el contrario pese a toda las diferencias que tienen con nosotros no dudan en acudir en nuestra ayuda en nuestros momentos más apremiantes?_

_¿Quién nos amenaza más? Markson y sus insurgentes junto con Genosha que hasta ahora solo han respondido a nuestras acciones o Apocalipsis y sus conspiradores sean quienes sean que nos han atacado con todo su poderío criminal. Creo que la respuesta está clara para cualquier persona honesta y decente. Caos u Orden ese es nuestro dilema real._


	6. Capítulo VI Normalidad

**Capítulo VI: ¿Normalidad?**

Había en líneas generales una sensación extraña en el ambiente. Tras los desastrosos eventos acontecidos en Boston y las duras sesiones en el Senado que habían trascendido a la opinión pública, en especial la polémica intervención de Westerson que hizo que muchos se preguntaran a donde iban dirigidas las lealtades de la joven empresaria y si los rumores de sus simpatías por ideales extremistas eran ciertos, parecía haberse empezado a instalar una especie de calma en el ambiente político que contrastaba radicalmente con las catástrofes de los meses previos. Una calma que los optimistas veían como el principio de la normalización de la vida sociopolítica estadounidense. Pero que los pesimistas catalogaban como la clásica calma antes del estallido de la tempestad.

No ayudaban a comprender la dirección de los vientos políticos, el modo de comportarse de las figuras que dirigían los movimientos y partidos presentes en la trama que asolaba el país. Durante los cuarenta días que sucedieron a los encendidos debates que prendieron en llamas teóricas los pasillos ubicados en el Senado Norteamericano, la situación laboral parecía haberse calmado y los diferentes sindicatos y consejos obreros habían realizado llamados a la normalidad, desmovilizaciones de sus militantes y desconvocado las huelgas. Y todo ello con la plena autorización de William Markson que parecía haberse convertido en el caudillo más importante del Movimiento Obrero Estadounidense. Pero, mientras los muelles de ambas costas, las plantas industriales de toda la nación, los camiones, mercados y aeropuertos, los centros educativos y de investigación volvían a ver a sus trabajadores regresando a ejercer sus jornadas laborales normales; también era cierto que Markson y los suyos permanecían en la clandestinidad más completa, negándose tanto a aparecer de modo público como a entregar a las autoridades los recursos bélicos con los que se habían pertrechado desde que toda la sangrienta historia comenzó. Además, su llamado a los obreros a retornar a sus lugares de trabajo se hizo bajo la condición de permanecer siempre alertas ante las contraofensivas que planearan los patronos y el Estado y a estar preparados para retornar a la guerra contra los explotadores y enemigos naturales de las Clases Laboriosas.

Mientras el problema obrero encontraba así una "solución" más bien provisional y más parecida a una tregua para reagrupar fuerzas que para finiquitar una paz solida y estable, el problema mutante continuaba estancado en la disyuntiva de si debía aceptarse como legitimo un movimiento de protesta que contaba con la solidaridad activa de una potencia extranjera agresiva que se había llenado las manos con la sangre de las fuerzas militares de las naciones occidentales y pretendía erigirse como guardián y bastión de toda la raza Homo Superior en el planeta entero. Hasta los más determinados partidarios de las soluciones pacificas encontraban problemático otorgar rango de legalidad a las acciones de grupos activistas que sin ningún género de dudas representaban los intereses de una potencia extranjera. Aunque las acciones que últimamente había emprendido esa potencia extranjera supuestamente hostil parecía responder más a intentos de forjar tratos amistosos con antiguos enemigos que a reiniciar hostilidades que parecían querer ser olvidadas y sepultadas.

Para sorpresa de todos los implicados en el escenario geopolítico internacional, las tres potencias del mundo africano habían llegado a acuerdos de desmilitarización que si bien parecían merecer las dudas inevitables de sus antiguos enemigos también habían sido rigurosamente respetados durante los treinta días que llevaban de aplicados. Genosha había retirado todo su personal militar combatiente y no combatiente de los países del África Oriental y Occidental en la que se encontraba estacionado. Tanzania, Mozambique, Uganda, Congo, Angola, Kenia, Sudáfrica, Namibia y Centroáfrica vieron pasmadas como las tropas Genoshanas (en números de varios cientos de miles de mutantes, cientos de vehículos blindados y cientos de aviones de guerra) abandonaban sin ningún tipo de presión ni chantaje ni recompensa las bases militares que habían montado en el interior de sus naciones. También vieron como las contrapartidas Wakandianas eran igualmente desmontadas y retiradas y retornaban tranquilamente a sus hogares. Y se vio con mayor pasmo aun como los atlantes, una raza más arrogante y de tendencias aun más imperialistas que las dos anteriores, procedían a eliminar la presencia de sus agentes de inteligencia, operaciones y sabotaje de las naciones africanas antes mencionadas y también de Egipto, Libia, Chad y Mali.

Pero Genosha llevo más lejos sus intenciones pacifistas y no se limito con replegar sus huestes de las regiones africanas ocupadas. También actuó con la misma política en las regiones asiáticas que había infiltrado y el mundo miro entre sorprendido, asustado y rabioso, además de aliviado, como los genoshanos abandonaban posiciones ocupadas, incluso en territorios supuestamente seguros para los intereses americanos y europeos. Arabia Saudita, Iraq, Qatar, Turquía e Israel fueron testigos de la evacuación de decenas de bases secretas mutantes ubicadas en el interior de sus ciudades y áreas rurales y el mundo se pregunto cómo era posible que Magneto pudiera haber construido esos emplazamientos sin la previa autorización de los países involucrados. Occidente ni siquiera sospechaba que poderosos grupos políticos, económicos y militares en las naciones mencionadas se encontraban preguntando exactamente lo mismo y hablaban en su seno de traición y la necesidad de tomar medidas radicales al respecto, aunque ello implicara aliarse con el mismísimo diablo. Además, Genosha también procedió a retirar sus fuerzas de las naciones con los que mantenía solidas relaciones de amistad y cooperación. Siria, Irán, Kurdistán y Kazajstán pese a ser socios de la Coalición Oriental se habían sentido más seguras otorgando permiso legal a los genoshanos para introducir sus fuerzas en las tierras nacionales y así ejercer labores de protección, vigilancia y combate contra los enemigos de Genosha pero también contra los enemigos de sus gobiernos. Cosa que al fin y al cabo, por culpa de las maniobras geopolíticas de las Grandes Naciones venía a significar la misma cosa. Los mismos que pretendían derrocar al poder genoshano eran los conspiradores que bombardeaban Siria, amenazaban Persia y venían asolando Medio Oriente desde los tiempos de la Guerra contra el Terrorismo.

Los únicos rastros de la antigua actividad militar extra continental que habían emprendido las tres grandes naciones africanas se encontraba en el despliegue de su vasto poderío naval y aéreo que seguía recorriendo los siete mares y la totalidad de los cielos internacionales del mundo. Y no solo por medio de instrumentos de carácter convencional como buques de gran calado y aviones de alta proyección. Tanto Genosha como Wakanda, violentando su hostilidad contra estos instrumentos de muerte y destrucción masiva, habían estado perfeccionando e incorporando a sus fuerzas militares, como elementos de uso permanente, vastas cantidades de robots de combate, muy parecidos por diseño y utilización a los Centinelas creados por Trask y perfeccionados por Nimrod. También habían dotado sus ejércitos aéreos con una amplia variedad de navíos concebidos según el modelo de los utilizados por S.H.I.E.L.D.

Este perfeccionamiento y engrosamiento tecnológico de las fuerzas militares de las tres potencias eran el argumento base de los detractores de las naciones parias para colocar en entredicho la voluntad de paz real que pudieran poseer los gobernantes de las mismas. Pero, contradictoriamente, también servían como argumento para los que defendían que semejante fortalecimiento del potencial militar de el trío de naciones servían como punto de partida para la normalización de las relaciones internacionales y la supresión de la amenaza de una Guerra Generalizada como la que hasta hacía pocas semanas estuvo a punto de sacudir hasta sus cimientos el Orden Social, Político y Militar del Mundo. Según este argumento, el reforzamiento de las capacidades militares de Magneto, Black Panther y Namor permitía que entre las tres naciones se fuera formando un equilibrio de poder que impediría que se atrevieran a abrir operaciones militares unilaterales que podrían provocar una completa extinción de sus capacidades de combate y hasta de su población entera. Este poderío también serviría para calma las tendencias agresivas de los genoshanos y los atlantes. Estos habían actuado con la fiereza anterior movidos por el miedo irracional a los ataques futuros que pudieran organizar los occidentales contra ellos. La nivelación del poder militar entre estas naciones y Occidente eliminaría el miedo a un ataque occidental y erradicaría la razón por la que Magneto apoyaba a los movimientos terroristas y movilizaba sus fuerzas para una guerra total. Se abriría de este modo una ventana amplia de posibilidades reales para acuerdos de cooperación más o menos pacificas que irían diluyendo la agresividad en las relaciones internacionales y permitiría quizá la concreción de los proyectos de una legislación mundial eficaz, eficiente y funcional.

Esta normalización en las relaciones internacionales que parecía estarse generando de modo acelerado y que se combinaba con la pacificación social interna se veía claramente reflejada en el comportamiento y en la cotidianidad de los habitantes de Estados Unidos, en especial los estresados habitantes de las grandes ciudades, teatro de las grandes catástrofes de los últimos meses. Las escuelas se repletaban de niños, los centros comerciales se llenaban de clientes ansiosos por recuperar el tiempo perdido en la adquisición de sus productos favoritos, los equipos deportivos hacían resonar las gargantas de los fans gracias a las carreras, cestas y goles que marcaban en los partidos que realizaban casi diariamente. Los empleados y obreros volvían a introducirse en los bares para despotricar de sus patrones, de sus familias, de sus mujeres o maridos o de la derrota de su equipo favorito. Los supervisores volvían a desatar su autoridad en los puestos de trabajo y a imponer ritmos de producción o venta casi imposibles de soportar. Las sirenas de los carros y los gritos de los conductores atiborraban las avenidas y calles de las metrópolis con sonidos mucho más tolerables y menos mortales que los proyectiles de los cañones. Los transeúntes podían volver a llenar las calles de las urbes con el nerviosismo de sus tardanzas e impuntualidades, las lecturas rápidas de los titulares de la prensa o la escucha de los programas de radio que oían por medio de sus celulares. Gritos destemplados salían de las gargantas de muchos hastiados caminantes que se decían hartos de un ajetreo infernal, mientras echaban pestes por sus bocas contra un mundo de mierda al mismo tiempo que pedían a Dios que los perdonara por sus blasfemias.

Los niños corrían por las calles de los suburbios, jugando con sus amigos o luchando por no llegar tarde a la escuela. Sacaban a sus mascotas a jugar o se entraban a golpes con sus compañeros, por boberías como a quien le tocaba el turno al bate, o si la jugada había sido out o si había o no había sido valido el gol marcado. Los niños y las niñas más precoces jugaban a los novios y se dedicaban a jugar a los besos, regalarse flores y repartirse las golosinas que llevaban en sus bolsos. En fin la vida cotidiana regresaba a reclamar los fueros perdidos por la intemperancia de los caudillos de las diversas ramas políticas que habían decidido reclamar sus cuotas de poder por medio de acciones barbáricas y salvajes que no debieron tener razón de ser (o por lo menos así pensaban los integrantes de los grupos humanos que por fin habían recuperado la paz tan dolorosamente perturbada por la megalomanía de Apocalipsis y el odio entre clases y razas).

Hasta entre los miembros de las dirigencias políticas nacionales parecía que la vida recuperaba sus derechos usurpados y reclamaba el lugar de supremacía que por designio divino le correspondía. Los periódicos reportaban la presencia de diputados y senadores visitando las playas del país para gozar del sol y del agua de las mismas. Se había visto a más de un político o de un dirigente sindical comiendo y bebiendo en los mejores restaurantes de la localidad en la que vivían y no reparando en gastos. Se rumoreaba la presencia de poderosos empresarios y magnates de los negocios abandonando el estrés de la vida citadina y visitando sus mansiones y residencias de veraneo para poder huir de sus preocupaciones y del recuerdo de los incidentes terribles del pasado. Circulaban chistes más o menos obscenos sobre las visitas a los hoteles de afamadas estrellas de la farándula nacional e internacional acompañadas de sus parejas, sin escatimar en gastos y sin contener los sonidos que salían de sus habitaciones. En parecidas intimidades habían sido atrapados dirigentes políticos, empresariales, laborales; aunque en estos casos los rumores insistían en que muchas veces las mujeres que los acompañaban no parecían responder a las características de sus parejas oficiales y por el contrario parecían provenir de ciertas estructuras de servicios para caballeros que no podían ser utilizados de modo publico sin caer en el riesgo de sufrir el escrutinio de unas masas ansiosas de chismes maledicentes.

Aunque no todos los políticos o personajes importantes de la Sociedad Americana parecían necesitar de estos servicios ni mucho menos parecían poseer interés en utilizarlos. Y tampoco parecían tener problemas en que las masas conocieran que estaban gozando nuevamente de la vida que merecían o creían merecer. Bastaba con ver la gigantesca fiesta que se desarrollaba en la Mansión Stark para comprender este acierto. Literalmente cientos de personas de lo más granado de la sociedad se encontraban bailando, conversando y/o bebiendo en una demostración de celebración de la vida que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era simple y llanamente una fiesta en donde al parecer no había ejercicios de imposición de poder como aquella en la que habían estado los Generales Dorados y donde no podían existir motivos para el estallido de furia que se había apoderado de una de las participantes en el acto aristocrático. Todos tenían caras llenas de felicidad y gozo. Todos posaban sonrientes para las fotos de los diarios y hasta para las tomadas por los paparazzi que no parecían poder encontrar en esta reunión motivos de escándalo lo suficientemente buenos como para lanzar sus flashes a relampaguear con la furia tradicional.

Cada pareja bailaba sin pensar en la debida compensación tributaria a los nuevos machos alfas de la Gran Sociedad. Cada personaje bien que se encontraba en la fiesta podía relajarse sin tener que preocuparse porque opinarían los mandamases de la nueva era que pareció a punto de abrirse camino a mandarriazos. Todos podían pensar tranquilamente en los grandes negocios que armarían esa noche, en las bodas que podrían planificarse, en los besos y caricias que se prodigarían con sus amantes elegidos, en las llamadas a los políticos que harían al día siguiente o tal vez la semana siguiente sin preocuparse para nada, ninguno de ellos, en el pago en recursos, posiciones o especie que tendrían que hacer a los potentados civiles y militares que la crisis había encumbrado hasta niveles asfixiantes de poder. Podían celebrar de su poder, magnificencia y gloria sin el temor permanente a que el odio de los menos favorecidos por la fortuna se desbocara contra ellos y pudiera ser la ocasión para la apertura de jornadas sangrientas que culminaran con la destrucción irracional de la aristocracia nacional y el ascenso al poder de una chusma de ignorantes, zarrapastrosos y fanáticos, lacayos de potencias totalitarias extranjeras y extremistas.

Pero no todos se sentían cómodos con la forma en la que Stark expresaba su confianza en el nuevo futuro que se proponía construir, basándose en los éxitos alcanzados por la diplomacia interna y externa en los últimos dos meses. Entre los invitados a la fiesta se encontraban los representantes plenipotenciarios de Genosha, que eran esa noche nada más y nada menos que los tres hijos de Magneto en persona. Sí, para consternación de la Buena Sociedad de New York (y buena parte de la de Estados Unidos que se encontraba representada en la reunión por intermedio de muchos de sus más exquisitos integrantes), se mostraban ante la vista y las cámaras de la Sociedad Americana tanto Wanda como Quicksilver y Lorna Dane. Nadie comprendía que pudo habérsele ocurrido a Tony Stark para invitar a semejante escoria global. Más polémica se volvía la decisión de Stark, si se tomaba en consideración que otros de los invitados de peso que se encontraban en la reunión social de Tony eran los tres Generales Dorados; el alma de una de las grandes reuniones sociales del pasado que tanto había dado que hablar entre los integrantes de las élites por el modo en que se habían comportado los Generales y sus allegados y el incidente acontecido entre Bush y una de las Damas de Sociedad más encumbradas de toda América. Era incomprensible que se proponía Stark pretendiendo tener en el mismo lugar a unos personajes que debían considerarse mutuamente como la Bestia Negra del otro. Genosha había sido asolada muchas veces por las intervenciones de los veteranos Señores de la Guerra americanos. Estos habían padecido en sus propias carnes la amargura de la derrota y graves heridas físicas producto de las armas y el poderío mutante.

Tampoco hallaban lógico, los integrantes de las encumbradas élites norteamericanas, que se hubiera permitido y hasta promovido la presencia de elementos sociales que se hallaban notablemente por debajo del círculo al que pertenecían los auténticos representantes de la Alta Sociedad Americana. Se permitió la entrada del extraño novio de la siempre polémica Westerson. Se permitió el ingreso de los representantes del Movimiento Obrero Insurgente; empezando por Markson y terminando por Weinmann, que por extraño que pareciera se movía entre los integrantes de la Élite como pez en el agua, como si, pese a sus orígenes sociales, conociera a la perfección los modos de ser, comportarse, pensar y desenvolverse de los grandes de la nación y como si se sintiera completamente cómodo entre ellos.

Plebeyos, mutantes, potentados extranjero francamente hostiles a los intereses y necesidades de Estados Unidos. Toda una amplia gama de extraños parias se encontraban esta noche entre las filas de la Gran Burguesía y la Gran Aristocracia de la nación más poderosa del mundo y una sensación de malestar se iba expandiendo entre todos ante el atrevimiento de Tony y sus amistades súperheroicas. Porque, como si la presencia de insurgentes y genoshanos no fuera suficiente para generar una sensación de sorda ira y descontento entre todos los presentes de alcurnia, también había existido el atrevimiento de invitar y permitir el ingreso en la Mansión Stark de los enviados de Wakanda y Atlántida que estaban siendo representadas por sus polémicos reyes en persona. Y también se había tolerado la presencia de los Ministros de Exteriores de China y Rusia y los enviados plenipotenciarios del Imperio Kree, Latveria y el Imperio Spartan. Había además varios invitados que nadie lograba ubicar y no se sabía de donde podrían provenir pero que no parecían habituales de esta clase de encuentros de las notabilidades neoyorquinas, aunque sin duda sabían desenvolverse de modo adecuado y hasta exquisito entre los Grandes de la Nación. Y ello pese a que parecían más cercanos o por lo menos más interesados en los líderes del movimiento insurgente y de las naciones parias que en los miembros respetables de los círculos decentes de la Élite. Y, en lo que parecía una clara declaración de intenciones, no había presencia de ninguno de los integrantes conocidos del Movimiento Supremacista, pese a que, no obstante sus ideas de radicalismo extremo de derechas, estos habían establecido conexiones más que apreciables con variados elementos de lo más notable de las Clases Líderes de América.

Esta ausencia de cualquier representante oficial de la causa Supremacista era más notable si se tomaba en consideración que, tras las palabras lanzadas en plan de desafío y desprecio por parte de Jennifer en el Congreso, afirmando la existencia de una alianza macabra entre vastos grupos de las clases dirigentes y los terroristas que asolaron New York, se había lanzado por parte del FBI y los demás organismos de seguridad interna, incluyendo el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, una investigación más o menos secreta, y por lo tanto más o menos conocida por casi toda la opinión pública, en la que se demostraba que sin lugar a dudas los Generales Dorados y los cabecillas del Supremacismo mantenían estrechas relaciones políticas y que quizá hasta los unían vínculos de amistad difíciles de medir. ¿Por qué Tony invitaría a personeros de la Nueva Oligarquía Militar íntimamente relacionados con elementos sospechosos de terrorismo pero dejaría por fuera a los más prominentes líderes de este mismo movimiento; cuando supuestamente de lo que se trataba era de limar asperezas entre los diferentes contrarios sociales, como lo venían a demostrar las presencias de individuos como Markson, Weinmann e incluso Jennifer y su pareja?

Fuera lo que fuera a lo que jugaba Stark, sin duda tenía por intención abrir las puertas de un acuerdo a ciertos elementos que se repudiaban entre sí, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba crear un aislamiento absoluto con respecto a los poderes que quedaban de modo premeditado fuera de la ecuación en el juego empezado por Tony y que parecía querer jugar hasta el final. Un juego que a cada momento que pasaba iba tomando un cariz más y más duro y preocupante, según iban apareciendo nuevos invitados con historias de contradicciones mortales contra los que ya estaban presentes en la festividad desde el comienzo o que iban llegando mientras trascurría la velada. Aparecieron como de la nada los integrantes de los Fantastic Four y lo hacían en el preciso instante en que hacía su aparición Namor y su séquito. Apareció el equipo completo (aunque vestidos todos de civil y sin sus trajes de batalla) que conformaba a los X-Men, con Xavier y Cyclops a la cabeza. Y lo hizo en el instante exacto en que apareció Kazar acompañado de Cable, que a su vez venía conversando "amigablemente" con Wanda y Pietro. Markson y Weinmann paseaban por los jardines de la mansión conversando con Lorna y Mistyque en el momento en que decidían aparecerse por la zona los Generales Dorados que sostenían una conversación virtual con uno de los caudillos no invitados al festín de Stark: Doom.

Una conversación virtual que se corto inmediatamente por culpa de los servicios de seguridad electrónica de los Avengers que no permitían el ingreso de nadie no invitado a la reunión fuera en forma física o en modo virtual. Todos los que se encontraban ubicados en las cercanías de los jardines de la mansión Stark pudieron ser testigos de excepción de la expresión de cólera que se apodero de los rostros de los potentados militares americanos. Y no fueron pocos los que mostraron en sus propias caras una gran satisfacción por la humillación que habían padecido los más arrogantes caudillos de la guerra que hubiera conocido América en toda su historia. Una satisfacción compartida por todos los presentes que vieron el suceso, pertenecieran a los movimientos sociales insurgentes, a las naciones extranjeras enemigas o a la misma alta sociedad neoyorquina. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían padecido alguna suerte de agravio o agresión de manos de estos jerarcas pirómanos y verlos padeciendo el mismo trato que ellos dispensaban entraba en el terreno de la felicidad orgásmica.

Aunque había algo extraño en todo el fenómeno. Los extraños visitantes que nadie acertaba a ubicar en cualquiera de las categorías invitadas y presentes en la reunión y que nadie lograba además ubicar siquiera como miembros de la especie humana, o de la civilización terrícola, incluyendo a los Homo Superior más extraños; parecían portar una sonrisa aun más ancha que la de cualquier otro de los participantes en la festividad y parecían disfrutar de la humillación de los Generales Dorados mucho más agresivamente que cualquier otro de los presentes. Aunque si no eran integrantes de la humanidad o siquiera de la población terrícola no hallaban motivos para que estos extraños individuos disfrutaran de la caída de los señores de la guerra. Porque si algo tenían claro todos los que veían las sonrisas de los extranjeros es que la expresión de satisfacción de estos era más amplia, sádica y cruel que la de cualquier otro. Ni siquiera los genoshano o los Wakandianos o los insurgentes mostraban una alegría más desatada que la que estaba plasmada en las caras de los intrusos y no se concebía quien podía albergar odios o afrentas más graves contra los Generales Dorados que los tres colectivos que se mencionaron anteriormente.

Así que el proceso de normalización de las relaciones sociales en América se encontraban pasando por un momento esperanzador, demostrado por la presencia de tantos conglomerados sociopolíticos diferentes en la misma zona. Pero también mostraba unas fisuras serias que de no ser atendidas podrían dar origen a una renovación de los males padecidos en el pasado reciente. Todas las miradas que se entrecruzaban, los cuchicheos que se realizaban, las conversaciones que se mantenían daban clara cuenta de las tensiones que seguían subsistiendo en el ambiente, pese a la supuesta distensión que tantas esperanzas generaba. La misma dinámica de la fiesta deba clara cuenta que las tensiones entre los grupos no habían sido limadas y contrariamente a lo que parecían los planes originales de Stark y sus amigos estos grupos dejaban claramente marcado la desconfianza que sentían por los demás y la encerrona en sí mismos que practicaban, consciente o inconscientemente. Mientras el grueso de las individualidades de la Élite procuraba estrechar los lazos con los personajes que consideraban podían repuntar su propia posición en los engranajes del poder, se mantenían adecuadamente alejados de aquellos individuos o grupos que le resultaban opuestos o extraños y a los que veían con desconfianza y aun con abierta hostilidad. Y por supuesto nadie intentaba acercarse a los integrantes de los insurgentes o de los plenipotenciarios de las potencias hasta ayer mismo enemigas o a los extranjeros alienígenas que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido.

Por su parte estaba claro que ni Markson ni Weinmann ni los genoshanos eran felices estando entre personas a las que veían como responsables de todos los males de sus respectivas naciones o clases. Y ello podía notarse incluso en alguien como Weinmann que, pese a moverse como pez en el agua entre los notables yanquis, no ocultaba tampoco su desdén u odio por esas personas. Por otra parte, los extranjeros, que eran desconocidos hasta por los Kree y los Spartan, parecían sentir más simpatía y moverse con más ligereza entre los excluidos por la Élite que entre la Élite misma y parecían compartir con estos el desprecio y odio hacía los potentados, que por otra parte tampoco se esmeraban por ocultar o disminuir. Este desprecio era tan marcado que hasta Stark, Rogers y Banner lo habían detectado y lo observaban con preocupación y sentido de la intriga, por su carácter aparentemente irracional y desproporcionado. Este desprecio era tan claro y duro que hasta Markson y Weinmann se habían quedado mirando por largo rato a los extranjeros con manifiesta curiosidad preguntándose si este desdén adquiriría prontamente una forma práctica activa y dejaría de limitarse a miradas cargadas de desprecio y amenazas soterradas pero de una firmeza pasmosa.

Lo que aumentaba el interés de todos los presentes en los extranjeros era la extraña composición del grupo y la desenvoltura con la que se movían en un entorno que obviamente consideraban hostil, pero en el que se movían con una soltura que ni siquiera Weinmann era capaz de alcanzar y que los hacía parecer tan hijos del medio en el que actuaban como el mismo Tony Stark. Pero esa naturalidad con la que se movían entre los miembros de la aristocracia local y nacional era desmentida no solo por el desprecio que se reflejaba en sus ojos sino por las características físicas del grupo, que decían sobre su moral y sus costumbres más de lo que decían ellos mismos con sus palabras.

Nueve individuos pertenecientes a razas marcadamente diferentes. De diversas tonalidades de piel, tamaño diferente, ambos sexos y perfectamente integrados como si fueran una unidad de combate. Era obvio que al ingresar en la Mansión Stark lo habían hecho con la evidente intención de entrar en dominios enemigos y se comportaban como si solo su fuerza colectiva y su confianza mutua pudieran ser capaces de librarlos de consecuencias nefastas en su misión.

Cuatro de los integrantes de esta fuerza bélica eran de sexo femenino. Dos de ellas eran claramente humanas, la tercera era una especie de ser aviario que sin embargo poseía senos y caminaba en dos piernas y no tenía alas y la cuarta solo podía ser descrita como una especie de saurio erguido y pensante. Los otros cinco eran, según todo lo que podía discernirse a simple vista, representantes del colectivo masculino de su nación. Cuatro de ellos eran varones de estirpe humana, el otro parecía una extraña combinación de saurio con cánido y félido que daba franco desconcierto.

Hasta entre los humanos existían variaciones (leves). De los seis humanos que se encontraban en el grupo, cinco de ellos eran especímenes perfectos de la más pura raza caucásica, o por lo menos lo serían de ser terrícolas. Las dos féminas humanas poseían una tez clara, con el pelo amarillo tan rubio que tiraba a blanco y unos ojos azul celestes que eran impresionantes. No eran de escasa alzada para pertenecer al sexo femenino; median no menos de ciento setenta y cinco a ciento ochenta centímetros y sus cuerpos extraordinariamente bien torneados tenían una combinación de delicadeza y voluptuosidad muy femeninas con vigor atléticos que indicaba a las claras que dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a ejercitarse físicamente. Sus senos y sus nalgas eran perfectamente redondeados y, al parecer, bastante firmes y su porte era francamente regio, permaneciendo erguidas durante toda la duración de la fiesta y exhalando de todos los poros de sus cuerpos una majestad principesca. Los tres varones de raza humana blanca no desmejoraban en nada el tipo de sus compañeras de raza y quizá de nación. Ciento noventa centímetros de estatura, músculos de hierro que se denotaban incluso bajo los trajes que utilizaban, porte no menos regio y majestuoso que el de las féminas de la comitiva, cabello y barbas abundantes y rubios como el sol de mediodía y ojos de un azul profundo que hacía las delicias de las damas, así como sus compañeras mantenían obnubilados a los caballeros. Su tez blanca se encontraba bastante bronceada, indicando una constante actividad física al aire libre y la influencia constante y permanente del Sol en sus cuerpos. Este grupo de perfección caucásica se veía roto por el sexto integrante del grupo de humanos, que poseía características que lo hubieran hecho pasar por el perfecto hijo de Wakanda. Su vigor físico, su tez negra, su pelo ensortijado, su dentadura blanca y perfecta, su arrogancia al caminar, lo hacían merecedor de la atención de los demás degustadores del festín y los hacían preguntarse si no sería acaso el representante de una versión alternativa de la patria de Black Panther, a quien por cierto se parecía extraordinariamente.

No se podía esclarecer si las características físicas de los otros tres integrantes de la comitiva alienígena eran una representación tan exquisita de sus respectivas razas como parecían serlo los humanos porque no se tenía noción de quienes eran ni de donde provenían. Pero era honor reconocer que los tres de ellos, tanto las dos féminas como el varón contaban con una potencia física, una altura, una musculatura y un andar tan soberbio y majestuoso como los que ostentaban sus compañeros de origen humano. Si esta era la tónica general de los habitantes de los mundos que estos seres representaran, entonces no cabía la menor duda que serían unas impresionantes criaturas, sin importar demasiado si eran de naturaleza humana o solo humanoide. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que estos seres solo fueran la cara oficial de la nación o naciones que los hubieran enviado y la cara no oficial fuera un poco menos interesante y agradable de lo que los notables se estaban acostumbrando a ver.

Pero estas características físicas por más impresionantes que fueran solo decían una parte muy vaga de los extranjeros. Más interesante era la interacción que parecía existir entre los miembros del grupo alienígeno. Parecían muy cómodos entre ellos. Conversaban con una animación no exenta de alegría y al parecer pasión y era evidente que eran todos amigos o quizá un poco más. Las dos féminas rubias se mantenían muy cercanas a dos de sus compañeros rubios y en no pocas ocasiones se los había visto hablándose animada y suavemente en los oídos los unos a los otros y acariciando sus cuerpos de un modo que no resulta común entre gente a la que unen solo vínculos de amistad. Los otros dos humanos de tez clara y pelo rubio al parecer se llevaban muy bien con sus amigas de raza no humana. Las dos se comportaban igualmente que sus compañeras humanas, muy cariñosas y atentas con los dos varones humanos que tenían al lado, cosa que las mujeres solo hacen para beneficio de los hombres con los que mantienen una relación sentimental solida. Al parecer el varón de tez oscura era el único que no tenía pareja, pero en varias ocasiones había sacado de sus bolsillos del pantalón una figura holográfica que mostraba la imagen de una hermosa fémina de tez morena aunque de cabellos rubios y ojos de un verde intenso que sonreía de forma constante y que parecía feliz de verlo cada vez que el negro la sacaba de su bolsillo.

Aunque algunos podrían tener la tentación de pensar que las relaciones amistosas se debían a la relación de pareja que obviamente existía ente las féminas y los varones del grupo, la dinámica existente entre todos los miembros del equipo hubiera desmentido este aserto. Cada una de las mujeres alienígenas parecía tener entre ellas fuertes lazos de amistad y una solidaridad y camaradería que solo se forjaban por la existencia de experiencias vitales comunes y compartidas que marcaban de por vida la realidad de quienes las habían gozada y/o padecido . Una amistad y una camaradería que las mujeres hacían extensible a sus acompañantes viriles y que a su vez estos mantenían entre ellos y también extendían a sus compañeras, sin que se notara lazo alguno de malicia o terceras intenciones muy comunes en grupos tan variopintos. Que personas de tan diversa procedencia, color de piel, raza y que pertenecían a ambos sexos lograran construir una estructura de relaciones tan bien forjada era de por si un misterio intrigante y el otro que preocupaba en grado sumo a todos los circundantes era la intención que tendría el poder que estos representaban para con los habitantes de la Tierra. Nadie enviaba fuera de sus dominios a un grupo de personas con semejante solidez estructural a menos que se tuvieran motivaciones especiales de utilizar estos lazos en provecho de una causa que solo podía ser considerada hostil contra un poder que debía combatirse y ante el cual solo la unión podría garantizar un éxito claro. Y, tomando en consideración el desprecio considerable con el que los alienígenos miraban a la mayoría de los presentes en la mansión, a todos les quedaba más o menos bien establecida la sensación que el poder a combatir y destruir eran ellos y sus aliados.

Era evidente que incluso los presentes en la reunión que eran vistos con ojos de simpatía por los alienígenos se sentían, de cierta manera, incómodos y preocupados por las intenciones de los extraños visitantes. No sabían a qué atenerse con ellos y estaba claro que era la primera vez que mantenían alguna especie de contacto o conexión con un grupo tan pintoresco y vistoso. Tan solo dos personas en toda la mansión parecían contar con una tranquilidad natural al contactar con los invitados y poseer un conocimiento previo y una relación más o menos amistosa. Como no podía ser de otra manera una de esas personas era la siempre polémica Jennifer Westerson, la joven heredera que parecía siempre deseosa de marcar distancia con su clase y su origen de nacimiento y predicaba con virulencia a favor de tesis y teorías cada una más radical que la otra. El otro personaje que mostraba su aprecio por los extranjeros era Weinmann, un tipo no menos interesante y polémico que Jennifer y que unía a la polémica de sus discursos y de su fuerte presencia la exquisita cualidad de ser un completo desconocido para casi todos los presentes y en realidad para casi todo el mundo. Apartando su origen proletario, su radicalismo político y su origen y nacionalidad germánicas, prácticamente nada más se conocía del personaje que había acudido a la fiesta como amigo personal de Markson y conocido y camarada de luchas de Jennifer. Y ahora a su misterio se unía esta extraña ligazón con los extraterrestres.

Pronto quedo establecido que la normalización de las relaciones sociales que Stark parecía estar buscando había fracasado de modo lamentable. Los nueve alienígenos se encontraban juntos y conversando aparte y en un tono de voz básicamente confidencial con Markson, Jennifer, Weinmann y los genoshanos. Se mantenían apartados hasta de los representantes de Wakanda y Atlántida y mostraban una actitud no demasiado amistosa hacía los embajadores de la Coalición Oriental que en varias oportunidades habían procurado acercarse al reducido conciliábulo. Pero era una hostilidad que quedaba reducida a la niñería si se comparaba con la franca animosidad que evidentemente sentían todos los miembros de la conversación contra los Generales Dorados y contra los más insignes integrante de las Élites Empresariales, Financieras y "Aristocrática" del país al que denominaban entre ellos Imperialismo Americano.

Si los dirigentes de estas poderosas élites pudieran escuchar las palabras que salían de las lenguas de los parias durante su conversación y la intencionalidad de las mismas entonces no cabría la menor duda que sus niveles de ansiedad y preocupación se elevarían a las alturas de la estratosfera. Eran palabras que desmentían las razones de la presencia de los insurgentes en la reunión y que mostraban el nivel de odio que existía entre los genoshanos contra la potencia americana. Y eran palabras que mostraban la conexión que existía entre los alienígenos y los planes de los insurgentes y los genoshanos contra el Orden establecido y sus mandamases.

_-Aun no logro comprender como es posible que hayan dejado pasar una oportunidad de oro como la que tenían entre las manos y que forjaron con tanta dureza en los últimos meses. Toda esta caterva pudo haber sido barrida sin contemplaciones y no tendríamos que estar aquí tolerando tanta hipocresía y tanto espionaje palurdo._

_-Estas en una grave equivocación. Confundes las apariencias con las realidades o la forma con el fondo. Creo que el Comité Militar lo hubiera visto claro desde un principio, tal cual vio claro que si no se tomaban las debidas precauciones contra la Alianza pasaría el horror que esta asolando sus mundos en estos momentos y que amenaza con tragarse el nuestro. Lo que tu vez, mi querido Althavar, es la expresión de la ira, el descontento y las frustraciones de una Clase Trabajadora agobiada por una masiva pérdida de empleos industriales bien remunerados, una destrucción generalizada del bienestar social de una serie de clases y capas sociales que vieron como su mundo era desintegrado de la noche a la mañana por la avaricia, la arrogancia y la corrupción de los potentados civiles y militares del Capitalismo. Lo que se vio en los meses pasados fue la explosión de una determinación combativa por parte de una vasta clase social que llevaba décadas a la defensiva, siendo explotada y engañada por los empresarios y políticos de toda la nación y que se vio en la tesitura de combatir o dejar que lo poco que han conservado en los últimos años les sea arrebatado sin contemplaciones por parte de una Clase Dominante que está desarrollando una voracidad depredadora solo semejante a la de sus abuelos o bisabuelos en los años de la supremacía sin paliativos del Capital._

_-Creo que estábamos en presencia de algo más grave e intenso que eso. Casi cada fábrica, taller, centro de investigación, instituto educativo, hospital, centro comercial estaba paralizada o en trance de paralizarse. Y no era una rebelión tranquila y pasiva. Por el contrario, los huelguistas salían a las calles por millones, las zonas de huelga eran ocupadas por piquetes de una combatividad que según entiendo solo eran comunes en este país por allá por los años en que su mundo conoció el alzamiento del experimento totalitario de los maníacos que ustedes llaman nazis. Miles o quizá hasta decenas de miles de trabajadores, estudiantes y demás grupos activistas no dudaron en incorporarse a la insurgencia armada activa y apoyaron y participaron armas en mano en batallas contra las fuerzas del Estado, S.H.I.E.L.D y los mismos grupos súperheroicos._

_-No dejas de tener razón Alana. Pero solo en parte. Ni Markson ni Weinmann ni ninguno de sus partidarios poseían un plan para hacerse con el poder. Ni tan siquiera tenían un plan para librar una guerra revolucionaria de largo aliento contra las estructuras dominantes. Por lo menos al principio. El accionar de ambos y de sus seguidores fue una reacción meramente defensiva ante las arremetidas policíacas y militares excesivas emprendidas por los Altos Mandos Militares y Civiles de la nación. Markson no pensó en tomar las armas hasta que la sede del sindicato en que hacía vida fue salvajemente allanada y el fue catalogado de peligroso terrorista por unas declaraciones algo fuertes después de los atentados contra New York. Unas palabras que por otra parte han demostrado ser aterradoramente ciertas. Si esto es así en cuanto al principal líder del movimiento insurgente, de verdad esperas que la población laboriosa tuviera planes más desarrollados. Su apoyo al aspecto armado del levantamiento social solo comenzó a concretarse y extenderse en el momento en que las acciones de represión del Estado adquirieron las proporciones de un crimen casi genocida y se comprobó que ciertos elementos vinculados al Pentágono y la Casa Blanca, sin hablar de Wall Street y los Servicios de Seguridad y Vigilancia mantenían estrechos lazos con los más intransigentes y criminales líderes del autoproclamado Partido Supremacista. Y ello fue un hecho hasta el último minuto de la revuelta contra el Poder. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de los líderes obreros o barriales que tomaron parte en la sublevación que opinan de los sucesos acaecidos y cuáles son sus aspiraciones para el mañana, veras que ninguno de ellos se plantea ni de lejos volver a empuñar las armas o utilizar el terrible instrumento de la Huelga de Masas. Ellos solo quieren dignidad, trabajos decentes, una buena vida. Y creen, pese a todas las pruebas en contrario que esto puede ser conseguido en este mundo, tal y como se encuentra construido. No aspiran ni creen en la posibilidad ni en la necesidad de una Revolución. Eso es cuestión de minorías activas, en este caso las dirigidas por Markson y Weinmann._

_-Creo que subestimas el nivel de consciencia que adquirió el levantamiento. Estuvimos monitoreando la situación en la Tierra durante todos los meses que duro la confrontación, así como la estaremos monitoreando cuando esta farsa se termine; y puedo decirte que la necesidad de apoyar la lucha americana y de darle un carácter global se expandió bastante más allá de las fronteras del país. Mientras en las principales ciudades de la Unión Americana se veían considerables manifestaciones armadas de sus huelguistas y estallaban verdaderas batallas campales; en los países de la estructura política y económica que ustedes llaman Unión Europea se realizaron autenticas demostraciones de poderío popular y solidaridad internacional realmente impresionantes. Alemania, Francia y España fueron los principales focos de esta hermandad global. Decenas de millones de trabajadores llegaron a paralizar sus actividades por días y hasta semanas en respaldo a la rebelión de Markson y en exigencia de garantías sociales y políticas para sus propios derechos. En los países de la Coalición Oriental paso otro tanto y en ciudades principales de esas naciones como San Petersburgo, Moscú, Volgogrado, Smolensk, Beijing, Shanghái, Nankín, y Pyongyang se vieron manifestaciones que llegaron a reunir no menos de un millón a millón y medio de participantes. ¡Cada una! Es difícil no ver hacía donde se podía dirigir toda esta energía solidaria._

_-Como dijo Jennifer, se están dejando llevar por las apariencias y las formas y no ven el fondo de la situación. Es completamente cierto que decenas de millones de trabajadores europeos y asiáticos se lanzaron a las calles en abierta hermandad con la causa que representaban los proletarios de América. Pero se han parado a pensar en las reivindicaciones de esos manifestantes y de sus liderazgos políticos y sociales. En cada una de esas luchas colosales, Makhay, podían leerse pancartas y escuchar consignas que decían de modo repetitivo y sin variación apreciable: "Queremos paz para nuestros hermanos americanos"; "Todos somos americanos"; "La Crisis nos devora, exigimos que el Estado nos responda ya"; "Regresen a la Sociedad de Bienestar"; "Muerte al Neoliberalismo"; "Muerte a la Globalización"; "Fuera los políticos corruptos, queremos gobernantes íntegros". Las más radicales de las proclamas mostraban ingenuidades del tipo: "Los mutantes y los humanos somos hermanos, dejen de perseguirlos"; "Queremos leyes que garanticen la igualdad de humanos y mutantes"; "Garanticen trabajo para nuestros hermanos mutantes"._

_¿De verdad ven en alguno de estos quejidos la expresión de una voluntad de transformación revolucionaria? Y no digo que no sean importantes. Por el contrario, todo el que haya estudiado historia social sabe hasta qué punto las reivindicaciones cotidianas de los explotados son el caldo de cultivo para las futuras revoluciones. Así comenzó la Revolución Francesa y también la soviética. Con peticiones de pan, libertad, dignidad. Pero existe una diferencia radical entre la situación francesa y rusa y lo que está aconteciendo en América hoy. Y es que en América se está preparando un genocidio social y racial de proporciones gigantescas y se ha demostrado con creces en los últimos días, mientras que en Francia y Rusia las cosas no habían llegado a esos extremos. Por lo que la situación presente solo amerita una respuesta revolucionaria definitiva que de no presentarse y de limitarse la cosa a simples manifestaciones y huelgas masivas pero solo parcialmente politizadas abren el camino a la carnicería más espantosa. No podíamos lanzar una insurrección para la toma del poder ni proseguir en una guerrilla eterna porque eso no se encuentra en la cabeza de los explotados de hoy en día. Debemos demostrarles que lo que está en juego es su propia existencia como seres humanos pensantes y racionales y entonces podremos lanzar la apuesta fuerte y completa, de lo contrario podríamos arriesgarnos a una rebelión prematura que no está adecuadamente coordinada ni preparada, que culminara en derrota total y abrirá el camino al Apocalipsis._

_-Es posible que tengas razón en tus planteamientos Weinmann. Quizá las cosas no están maduras para la toma del poder y proseguir con la lucha armada a cualquier costo podría haber traído la consecuencia de un apartamiento de las masas populares de una vanguardia extremista y una derrota que provocaría la desarticulación de cualquier oportunidad de resistencia cuando estos animales se lancen al todo por el todo. Pero me temo que deben tomar acciones inmediatas y contundentes para evitar que está situación llegue a presentarse. Stark es un iluso o un hipócrita si cree que los Generales Dorados poseen como único vehículo para expresar sus dementes intenciones a la hegemonía a los representantes directos del Movimiento Supremacista. El que Apocalipsis, Siniestro o Doom no se encuentren aquí en persona, no es obstáculo para que posean una presencia preeminente en esta reunión de fascistas e imperialistas._

_Una guerra de proporciones globales es una realidad inminente y abarcara a todas las clases sociales, todos los organismos políticos y económicos y todas las naciones que componen el mosaico sociopolítico y económico de este mundo. En este preciso momento, al mismo tiempo que nosotros hacemos conteo de los eventos pasados y de las necesidades del presente y del futuro, al mismo tiempo que hablamos de la necesidad de organizarnos política, intelectual y militarmente para la inminente guerra contra nuestros depredadores, pueden estar razonablemente seguros que los Generales Dorados, el Club Fuego Infernal y muchos de los más prominentes magnates de la Élite neoyorquina y americana están conversando los próximos pasos para el derrocamiento de las trabas modernas a su hegemonía y la destrucción de sus rivales internos y el exterminio de sus enemigos externos._

_-No somos ingenuos Althavar. Sabemos que Andrews, Randolph y Bush están aquí con la intención de ultimar planes para concretar su ascenso definitivo al poder. Tanto en lo que respecta el interior de las Clases Hegemónicas como en las estructuras políticas y militares del Estado. Podemos asegurarte que conocemos sus planes para consolidar posiciones en segmentos poderosos, ávidos de ascender en las jerarquías de la dominación y que están construyendo un poderío militar paralelo capaz de proveer sostén decisivo a su ascenso al poder en caso que las estructuras tradicionales no resulten soporte suficiente o no posean lealtad en números adecuados para su consolidación como amos del país. Sabemos incluso que los Generales Dorados están construyendo un poder paralelo al de sus aliados supremacistas y que en caso de lograr ascender a las más elevadas cumbres del Estado, no tardaríamos en ver el espectáculo de una serie de purgas y contra-purgas para determinar quién es el verdadero Amo del Nuevo Poder Mundial._

_Nosotros por otra parte estamos haciendo otro tanto. Ni yo ni Weinmann hemos desmovilizado nuestros ejércitos (y ello es algo notorio y público). Por el contrario (y ello si corresponde a situaciones de ilegalidad que no tocaríamos aquí de no estar seguros de sus sistemas de tergiversación del oído) estamos realizando una política de entrenamiento riguroso, reaprovisionamiento, armamento, disciplinamiento y acrecentamiento de las fuerzas insurgentes a vasta escala y en cada estado de la nación. Puedo asegurar sin genero ninguno de dudas que a la hora que los potentados se quiten la careta y lancen su jugada siniestra para imponer su tiranía se encontraran con la sorpresa de una resistencia más encarnizada, mejor armada y de mayor volumen numérico de lo que hubieran previsto en un principio. Las batallas en Charlotte, New York, Houston o Boston quedaran como juegos infantiles en comparación con lo que se van a tener que tragar si se atreven a moverse con sus planes terroristas y criminales. Y por otra parte nuestros activistas se mueven entre nuestra clase y nuestros aliados para garantizar que si los Generales, los Supremacistas y las Élites hacen su jugada maestra no tengan como enemigos solo a un movimiento de insurgentes iluminados sino que tengan que enfrentar la rebelión generalizada de toda una sociedad consciente que lo que se juega en la guerra social no es solo nuestras conquistas sociales y nuestros derechos políticos sino nuestra propia supervivencia como civilización e incluso como especie. Si esos animales despreciables quieren una guerra tengan por seguro que la tendrán y aseguraremos que las pretensiones de la Alianza y sus lacayos no cuenten con un respaldo solido en este mundo._

La paranoia que para algunos pudiera destilar esta conversación entre los extranjeros y los parias quedaba sin embargo confirmada con una conversación no menos secreta y extraña en el otro extremo de la mansión Stark. Una conversación que confirmaba las dudas y creencias de los radicales de formas tétricas y que era protagonizada por los Generales Dorados, varios integrantes del Club Fuego Infernal (encabezados por Sebastián Shaw) y los principales empresarios de las industrias americanas del Acero, Aeronáutica, electrónica, transporte (aéreo, naval y terrestre), productos petrolíferos y alta tecnología. Nombres como Roxxon Corporation, Stark Corporation, Osborn Corporation se encontraban adecuadamente presentes en la reunión y por supuesto se encontraban presentes los descendientes de los Grandes Barones de los Siglos XIX y XX que habían dominado las Grandes Industrias que crearon la civilización americana y la llevaron a la supremacía global.

_-Resulta contraproducente continuar esperando. Los hechos de los últimos meses demuestran a las claras que amplios sectores de la sociedad estadounidense han aceptado consumir la propaganda de los líderes subversivos y no han tenido reparos en desafiar nuestra soberanía sobre el entresijo nacional. Por un lado tenemos a Markson y a Weinmann desafiando con las armas en la mano a los ejércitos del Estado, los grupos súperheroicos y nuestras guardias paramilitares; cosa esta última que la mayoría de la población no conoce y ni tan siquiera sospecha; pero que los líderes de la Insurgencia si tienen claro y que sus agentes de inteligencia ya tienen casi confirmado y no dudo que pretenderán darlo a conocer al público a la brevedad posible. Por otro lado tenemos a los genoshanos otorgando protección y cobertura más o menos abierta a los subversivos sin que Washington haga nada provechoso para resolver la situación. Y por el otro tenemos a una de nuestras propias mujeres lanzando mensajes terroristas contra la estabilidad del país y apoyando las acciones de los alzados, por no mencionar lo escandaloso que es que exhiba su antinatural relación con ese engendro subdesarrollado ante las narices de toda la buena sociedad._

_-¿Y qué has hecho tú, Osborn, aparte de lloriquear y asumir la personalidad de ese lunático del Duende Verde para contener la marea roja que nos cae encima? ¿Qué has acordado con tus socios del supremacismo en esas reuniones tan interesantes que tienen constantemente pero que no llegan nunca a nada de provecho?_

_-No intentes demostrar tu soberbia conmigo, Bush. Si el Estado contó con armas para combatir la insurrección fue gracias a los productos salidos de mis fábricas. Si el Estado contó con recursos para financiar a los ejércitos privados en las batallas callejeras por las grandes ciudades se debió al dinero que Roxxon, Osborn y Stark Corporation le entregaron. Si Genosha vio frustrados sus planes de fomentar una gran rebelión mutante que coincidiera con esta sublevación obrera se debió a que mis hombres y los de Roxxon suprimieron varias de las células más activas de la resistencia Homo Superior y liquido sin que nadie supiera que paso a sus integrantes. Las cloacas de cien ciudades americanas están repletas de cadáveres de mutantes en cantidades que dejan la matanza de los Morlocks como una iniciativa de novatos de primer año de primaria. Sin contar los experimentos que hemos realizado en miles de participantes, dispuestos o no, para construir una nueva legión de súpersoldados y contar con fuerzas para suprimir el próximo levantamiento con máxima letalidad._

_-Maravilloso. Apocalipsis sin embargo ha dejado claro en varias conversaciones conmigo que no se encuentra satisfecho con las legiones de superhombres que has fabricado. Centenares de ellos han caído en batalla contra sus mejores hombres, y eso que son meras competiciones de prueba. Muchas de las armas construidas por Roxxon y Stark han demostrado ser obsoletas e inferiores a las fabricadas por el Gobierno o por Genosha. Sin incluir que siguen sin demostrar poseer el ascendiente que dicen poseer entre la clase alta estadounidense y no logran construir un frente unido y organizado para imponer la voluntad de nuestra gente sin cortapisas de ningún tipo._

_-No es fácil construir nada, cuando tú y tu gente os dedicáis a insultar de todas las maneras posibles a los representantes de las mejores familias de la Nación. Y todo para demostrar que posees un gran ascendiente difícil de resistir. Y no creo que estemos tan lejos de construir lo que deseas pese a vosotros y vuestra arrogancia. Aquí nos encontramos después de todo lo mejor de la sociedad neoyorquina y nacional._

_-Pero no gracias a ti, ni a Roxxon ni a Stark. De hecho cada uno de ustedes tres se encuentra aquí porque yo, Andrews y Randolph los llamamos. Así como la mayoría de los demás magnates aquí presentes. Y se presentaron porque saben que somos la mejor opción, junto con los supremacistas para garantizar que sigáis ostentando el rango de potentados intocables que hasta ahora habéis poseído. Sabéis que si dejáramos el asunto en manos de los Avengers y de los organismos de seguridad del Estado se correría el peligro de ver a los revoltosos asaltar cualquier día de estos la misma Casa Blanca y tras ella caerían nuestras mansiones y palacios y junto con ellas se irían al suelo nuestras cabezas y manos, portadoras de nuestras deseadas joyas._

_-Os creéis demasiado. Y en realidad habéis obtenido resultados lastimosos. Genosha, Wakanda y Atlántida están intactos y con un poderío recrecido. La Coalición Oriental se fortalece día tras día y no me extrañaría nada que en cualquier momento empezara a expandirse por las naciones que la circundan, por las buenas o por las bravas. Hasta Israel y Arabia se atreven a menospreciar la autoridad de nuestro país y pese a la orden terminante que se entrego al embajador judío para que detuviera sus planes de bombardear Irán hasta nuevas instrucciones, el caso es que la aviación hebrea lanzo ataques de precisión brutales contra una docena de objetivos y casi nos coloco al borde de una guerra mundial contra Rusia y China y eso fue ayer mismo. Por otra parte, los rebeldes se fortalecen día tras día y se muestran con tal descaro que hasta los tenemos a la vista de todo el mundo, codeándose con la gente decente e invitados de primer nivel del estúpido de Tony Stark y sus amigotes._

_-Cuando te salve de la muerte, Obadiah Stane, hace ya tantos años, lo hice con un único propósito, que pudieras infiltrarte en las filas de las compañías Stark y ponerlas a producir material para mí y la causa. Hasta los momentos podemos decir que has actuado con gran capacidad y determinación. Pero te dejas dominar por la indecisión y las apariencias como la mayoría de los inseguros de su destino. Todo eso que mencionas son obstáculos que podemos manejar y quebrar si nos mostramos con la capacidad y la inteligencia de evadir las movidas del enemigo y adelantarnos a sus acciones._

_-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_-En realidad ya estamos actuando pese a esta ridícula tregua alcanzada gracias a la presión de los Avengers y los X-Men. Los campos de entrenamiento de la Milicia de Salvación Nacional han quintuplicado su ritmo de maniobras y absorción de personal y material; prácticamente tenemos bajo entrenamiento y perfectamente pertrechadas tantas fuerzas de combate como el Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. Las investigaciones genéticas necesarias para el mejoramiento de las tropas avanzan a ritmo sostenido y ya hemos probado los sueros en no menos del veinte por ciento de todos los reclutas. Aproximadamente unos cien mil han muerto en los últimos seis meses, pero los resultados han resultado tan alentadores y tan sorprendentes que bien valen la caída de unas partículas minúsculas del entramado general. Las pruebas de armas en varias regiones del mundo han sido magnificas y ni siquiera los Avengers o S.H.I.E.L.D sospechan que la nueva pandemia de viruela en África, o el estallido de peste en Asia Central o los terremotos que devastaron India y Tailandia el mes pasado son producto de nuestros esfuerzos por construir una maquinaria bélica capaz y eficaz. Antes de las retiradas de las fuerzas Genoshanas y Wakandianas de los países que habían ocupado en África y Asia nuestros comandos especiales tuvieron ocasión de probarse y su actuación fue maravillosa. Matamos a no menos de un centenar de agentes de alto nivel de los genoshanos y un número similar de los Wakandianos y los cambiamos por nuestros clones. Solo pudieron darse cuenta del engaño tres meses después y aunque lograron capturarlos y matarlos a todos fue después de recibir una apreciable cantidad de información estratégica y logística de calidad que representa un exquisito riesgo para la seguridad nacional de las naciones parias._

_Por otra parte los planes de Apocalipsis y sus partidarios continúan su curso. Esperamos que dentro de dos semanas a más tardar Chicago conozca un poco de las saludables dosis de violencia purificadora que conocieron New York y Boston. Esta ridícula paz será quebrada antes de nacer y nos permitirá continuar con el amparo del Estado las políticas que ahora realizamos de modo más o menos encubierto._

_-¿Boston? Pensé que eso había sido una especie de ataque alienígena no identificado._

_-En parte fue así, Martin. Pero es obvio que Apocalipsis no va a ofrecer toda la información a una empresa que como Roxxon lleva tanto tiempo fracasando en su empeño de hundir a Thor y al resto de los Avengers. Esas hordas obviamente no eran terrícolas, ni tan siquiera eran de esta realidad. Forman parte de las fuerzas militares privadas que se trajo el caudillo de la guerra que estableció nexos con Apocalipsis tras la huida de su realidad. Y esas mesnadas de bestias aterradoras apenas representan una mínima parte de todo el enorme ejército que se trajo tras su huida en desgracia y su exilio en la Tierra._

_También vamos a intensificar las prácticas con los nuevos virus antimutantes. El Legado quedara como juego de niños de parvulario comparado con lo que seremos capaces de conseguir. Y lo más importante. Nuestros clones ya se encuentran en plena capacidad de infiltrar los niveles más altos de la Administración del Estado. Antes que nadie se dé cuenta, nuestro Gobierno estará siendo dirigido por hombres y mujeres completamente leales a los intereses de nuestra gente y nuestra causa sagrada. Ya tenemos preparados los proyectos legales para restringir o eliminar los derechos reproductivos de los Homo Superior, para erradicar el derecho a la huelga, para transformar en terrorismo toda forma de oposición a las políticas del Estado, para comenzar formalmente la guerra contra Genosha, Wakanda y Oriente, para poner legalmente en su sitio a la población femenina que no sabe el lugar que le corresponde y por supuesto para asegurarnos que los negros y latinos conozcan su posición subalterna ante nosotros._

Lejos de estas conversaciones tortuosas, que mantenían por igual los partidarios de la insurgencia social y los amigos del Poder establecido, la mayoría de los presentes se dedicaban a bailar, flirtear, beber, comer y mantener conversaciones triviales sobre asuntos cotidianos. La situación financiera de la revista, la presión de los sueldos de los empleados, la crisis de encontrar materias primas económicas para mantener la fábrica a buen nivel de productividad, el chisme que había circulado por todas las redes sociales y que exploto como bomba una semana antes informando del adulterio de la Señora Clayton con su jardinero latino.

Sin embargo resultaba valido preguntarse hasta que punto estas inocuas conversaciones eran mantenidas por la sensación de seguridad que poseen los grupos al saber que alguien se encuentra en la disposición de ejecutar el trabajo sucio por ellos, mancharse las manos con la cantidad de sangre que sea necesaria para que ellos puedan mantener o acrecentar su nivel de vida y su posición en la escala jerárquica de la sociedad. Por supuesto que si cualquiera de los acaudalados y no tan acaudalados invitados a la fiesta de Stark escucharan las palabras que salían de los labios de Jennifer o Markson o de los alienígenos amigos de ellos se estremecerían de miedo por la perspectiva cierta de un nuevo y quizá más violento levantamiento, que tendría por finalidad última la destrucción completa de todo el orden existente. Y claro que si escucharan las palabras surgidas de las cuerdas vocales de Bush y Osborn y los demás se sentirían escandalizados por las acciones tremendas que habían tenido necesidad de implantar para garantizar la supervivencia de la supremacía de los favorecidos por el actual Status Quo, llegando al extremo del genocidio y el exterminio.

Pero ¿Cuántos de ellos no soñaban con ascender de formas pacificas o violentas en la escala social, destruyendo por las vías que fueran o parecieran necesarias las barreras que les ponían en frente los actuales detentadores de los privilegios; cuántos de ellos no soñaban con ver las calles de la Unión arder, pese a poseer importantes bienes de fortuna, pero que parecían no servirles para acceder a las posiciones de poder, privilegios, status que deseaban con tanta fuerza; cuántos de los que allí se encontraban disfrutando de la velada, no tenían por sueños poseer una posición de poder tan vasta que les abriera las puertas de fiestas como esta todos los días, así como la oportunidad de codearse con lo más granado de la Alta Sociedad y hasta de reemplazarla por ellos mismos; cuántos no pensaban que la única manera de asegurar la constante apertura de piernas de las mujeres que deseaban solo podía ser alcanzada con un asalto en toda regla a la punta de la pirámide? Igualmente ¿Cuántos de los allí presentes no pensaban que la única forma de garantizar su posesión permanente de los recursos y propiedades de las que disfrutaban con tanto placer era por medio de una política de exterminio de los elementos indeseables que les permitiera erradicar las amenazas a su hegemonía y conservar sus empresas, vehículos, mansiones, mujeres y demás propiedades? ¿Cuántas no veían claro que la única forma de asegurar sus fuentes inagotables de joyas, perfumes, vestidos y elegancia y posición se encontraba en la supresión de cualquier posible amenaza al status que ellas mismas o sus maridos y amantes ocupaban? ¿Cuántas no veían en una matanza indiscriminada (pero hecha de modo adecuado y sin demasiados escándalos públicos que volvieran poco elegante la operación) la única manera que se tenía de prolongar los beneficios, y el poder y la influencia que por méritos propios o de los hombres de su familia poseían casi de modo incuestionable y que ahora una pandilla de salvajes pretendía arrebatarles?

Mejor de lo que muchos pensaban, Stark comprendía esta realidad y por ello había colocado dispositivos de seguridad e inteligencia en toda la mansión. Mejor dicho, gracias a su fiel sistema informático hiperavanzado, toda la mansión era un dispositivo de vigilancia masivo. Cada conversación, cada gesto, cada acción realizada por cada uno de los hombres y mujeres en el lugar estaba siendo grabado, monitoreado y analizado en tiempo real en busca de cualquier señal de peligro o en busca de cualquier síntoma que indicara que se acercaba una amenaza potencial para la nación y sus intereses. Y habían encontrado muchísimos datos interesantes y dignos de estudio. Aunque claro, los dos principales y más llamativos y que mostraban a las claras quienes eran las principales fuerzas a controlar en un futuro cercano, eran las conversaciones secretas que sostenían los insurgentes y los potentados. El hecho que ninguno sistema de escucha o espionaje pudiera traducir la conversación mantenida por los insurgentes y que no pudieran siquiera detectar ninguna señal sónica proveniente del área en la que se encontraban, pese a que obviamente sostenían una conversación larga e importante, daba clara cuenta que querían mantener sus palabras en secreto absoluto y ello resultaba molesto y peligroso. Por otra parte, los potentados se habían colocado en un ángulo que impedía que los sistemas de vigilancia de Tony fueran capaces de acceder a la conversación. Pero para poder realizar una acción como esa era necesario haber conocido de antemano las capacidades y las limitaciones del sistema Stark y ello implicaba una acción de espionaje hostil que señalaba a este grupo como un potencial enemigo.

A Stark y sus amigos les preocupaba sobremanera que clase de conversaciones tuvieran los integrantes de ambos partidos para molestarse en incorporar aparatos de desviación tan potentes o para infiltrar sus sistemas de vigilancia para conocer sus debilidades. Eran movidas peligrosas y que anticipaban una determinación belicosa incuestionable, tanto de un grupo contra el otro como en contra de cualquier otro factor de poder que pudiera representar una amenaza a sus planes, fueran estos los que fueran. Además que había aspectos de la composición de los grupos que les llamaba poderosamente la atención y que molestaba en el análisis de lo que estaba aconteciendo o podría llegar a acontecer prontamente.

_-No estás enfocando esto por el lado correcto Stark. Sigues creyendo que los grupos están perfectamente definidos y establecidos y no es así. Todos tus análisis se basan en la posibilidad de una sublevación de un grupo de radicales revolucionarios enfrentados a un grupo de radicales contrarrevolucionarios y no tomas en cuenta las múltiples subdivisiones existentes en el seno de ambos grupos y los movimientos de sabotaje y quinta-columna de individualidades o subgrupos que aun no han esclarecido que quieren ni cómo conseguirlo._

_-Pues para encontrarme tan fuera de lugar mis análisis han resultado de lo más efectivos. No olvides mí querida Emma que fueron mis análisis los que permitieron prever las movidas más audaces de los insurgentes y contener sus ataques contra el Área 51, Quántico y Langley. Fueron mis análisis los que permitieron frustrar los planes de los insurgentes para promover un levantamiento armado entre los mineros de toda la nación y fueron mis previsiones las que evitaron que se concretara la mayor adquisición de armas por parte de un grupo terrorista en la historia de la nación y quizá del mundo. Los recursos que Genosha le iba a entregar a Markson y Weinmann hubieran bastado para dar capacidad de combate a diez divisiones del ejército americano._

_-Todo ello es cierto. Pero estos éxitos han obnubilado tu capacidad de percepción y no tomas en cuenta por ejemplo casos como los de Jennifer. Y eso es peligroso. Esa mujer es una de las mejor preparadas profesionalmente en el mundo y cuenta con los recursos para hacerse valer. En todas tus previsiones no has logrado comprender que se proponía realizar esa chica y siempre te paso por delante. El violento discurso que realizo en el Congreso, su alianza con Markson casi completamente pública que acaba de transformar en publica con esta conversación a ojos de todos que está manteniendo con él y otros extremistas. El extraño desaparecer de diez mil millones de euros de su cuenta europea y la compra de recursos militares pocos meses después por esa misma cantidad que vinieron a caer en las manos de grupos facciosos de extrema izquierda._

_-Nada de lo que me dices representa una sorpresa para mí o para el resto del equipo y esa información la hemos compartido con los Fantastic Four y los X-Men desde que empezó a circular. También se la hemos entregado a Fury, al Departamento de Seguridad Nacional y a las agencias de inteligencia de aquí y de Europa. Todos sabemos que Westerson es una aliada potencial o real de los terroristas revolucionarios._

_-Pero lo que ni los Avengers ni el Gobierno parecen saber es que la chica esta activamente jugando para los dos bandos y es imposible definir a quien apoya realmente._

_-¡Emma! Estas reaccionando más allá de lo necesario por una cuestión que también es conocida por todos. Incluso en los Medios de Comunicación han salido informes de reuniones sostenidas por parte de Jennifer con delegados de los supremacistas y que ha mantenido conversaciones privadas con Apocalipsis mismo, además de Doom y Siniestro. No me parece algo que implique que labora a dos bandas. Ninguno de estos encuentros ha sido realizado guardando medidas de seguridad de cierta elementalidad o de manera clandestina. Cualquier persona y especialmente los revolucionarios pudieron ver a Jennifer entrando en las bases de los supremacistas y entrevistándose con sus mismos líderes._

_-Y precisamente por ello ni tú, ni tus Avengers ni el Gobierno ni los insurgentes se han preocupado por seguirle los pasos a esa zorra traicionera. En cambio yo nunca me he dejado convencer del todo por sus posicionamientos públicos y le he seguido la pista con mis muchachos._

_-¿Y supongo que han descubierto secretos atroces? ¿Quizá que se acuesta con Doom y es la amante de Apocalipsis?_

_-Tus ironías no evitaran que Emma tenga la razón en esta conversación Stark. Solo demuestran el grado de ceguera que envuelve la arrogancia que domina a los potentados, de los que, quieras o no, formas parte._

_-Nunca me he quejado de mi posición en la vida McCoy. Estoy orgulloso de ser uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo y de los beneficios que ello me ha traído en mi vida política, económica, social y sexual. Mi riqueza y poder no significa que Emma posea razón en esta discusión. No ha mostrado nada que avale su tesis. Y te recuerdo que la dama no desmerece en nada mi puesto en la escala jerárquica. Los Frost no son precisamente de origen muy humilde, por el contrario su fortuna haría empalidecer a la de muchos magnates de la Era de los Barones._

_-No estoy interesada en medir penes. Esa competencia estúpida la puedes tener con Scott si te apetece. Pero si estoy interesada en demostrar que no pueden confiar en conocer a la mosca muerta de Westerson. Quizá estén todos enterados de la reunión que hace dos meses mantuvieron Jennifer y los embajadores de Genosha y Wakanda para discutir los preliminares de una posible alianza cuadripartita: Genosha, Wakanda, Los Insurgentes y un poder desconocido que supongo son los alienígenos que tenemos hoy en la fiesta._

_-Todo el mundo conoce esa historia y el lamentable resultado que obtuvo. Casi estalla una guerra generalizada en toda África por culpa del fracaso de las conversaciones._

_-Eso es cierto Natasha. Pero lo que nadie de ustedes sabe, ni los insurgentes ni el Estado, es que al día siguiente de esa reunión fracasada, Jennifer se reunió por una semana entera, en EL Cairo con toda la dirigencia de los Supremacistas. Reunión que tuvo lugar en los subterráneos secretos que se encuentran en las Pirámides egipcias y que sirven como centro de almacenamiento de armas especiales de las hordas de Apocalipsis. No podría decir que se converso en esa reunión secreta, pero si puede decir que tras esas conversaciones se esfumaron de las cuentas que tenía Jennifer en las Bahamas cada centavo depositado. Un total de veinticinco mil millones de euros fueron a parar a unas cuentas secretas en Suiza, que tres semanas después estaban vacías y que Fury demostró que pertenecían a los Supremacistas. También descubrí, dos semanas después de la reunión en El Cairo, gracias a investigaciones realizadas por mis muchachos en Venecia, que la histeria de Jennifer por las reuniones secretas de los Generales Dorados con los Supremacistas en los días previos al ataque de New York es una pose de cara al público y quizá de cara a los insurgentes. Jennifer se reunió con Apocalipsis, Doom, Siniestro, Loki, Osborn, y los representantes de Roxxon justo el día antes del ataque contra la Gran Manzana. Y había mantenido contacto por medios virtuales con todos ellos apenas una hora antes que los ataques comenzaran. Según pude averiguar rastreando los movimientos bancarios de la chica, en el último año se han realizado traslado de recursos monetarios de las cuentas de Jennifer a otras cuentas por valor de casi medio billón de euros; los recursos de naciones enteras. El ochenta por ciento de estos recursos fueron a parar a manos de asociaciones que Fury descubrió pertenecen a socios de los Supremacistas. ¿A quién respalda Jennifer realmente? Francamente no creo que su respaldo a los revolucionarios sea tan sincero como parece. Sus lealtades van en otra dirección y ha sido un respaldo voluminoso._

Las palabras de Emma habían dejado un amargo sabor de boca en todos los presentes a su reunión privada. Thor y Rogers fruncieron violentamente sus entrecejos preguntándose la mejor forma de solucionar una coyuntura que se mostraba terrorífica. De resultar verdad el descomunal apoyo monetario de Jennifer a los supremacistas, estos contaban con recursos más que suficientes para desencadenar una guerra a gran escala en cualquier momento y reducir el planeta a un montón de ciudades ardientes. Spiderman se pregunto por enésima vez cuando había perdido su adolescencia y se había involucrado en conflictos que parecían preocupar incluso a hombres mucho más veteranos que él en estas clases de confrontaciones. Natasha se quedo preguntando las técnicas empleadas por Emma para investigar y obtener una información que ni siquiera Fury había recabado. Y todos ellos se preguntaban si detrás de la delicada fachada de la joven Westerson se escondía una maquiavélica perra capaz de jugar de formas tan sórdidas contra todos los que se acercaban a ella. La mejor respuesta a la interrogante y la mejor forma de actuar ante la misma eran motivo de cavilación para todos ellos. Pero las respuestas le llegaron de modo brusco y virulento de quien no esperaban su intervención, porque ni siquiera esperaban que se interesara por otra cosa que no fuera su venganza contra los genoshanos que semanas atrás lo habían herido de gravedad durante una de las incursiones de los equipos gubernamentales contra las bases de los insurgentes.

_-No entiendo cual es el problema con lo que Emma acaba de informarles. La solución es muy sencilla. Debemos seguir a la chica y si lo que sospechamos resulta ser cierto, entonces la destripamos y destruimos de un solo golpe toda la base de sustento de los supremacistas, o por lo menos su principal pilar._

_-No podemos ir por allí matando gente, Logan. Vivimos en un estado de derecho y debemos respetar los debidos procesos legales a la hora de suprimir las amenazas contra nuestra seguridad._

_-No me vengas con mojigaterías Rogers. Nos conocemos desde la época de Hitler. Luchamos juntos en Europa y Asia contra los fascistas y los nazis y contra los nipones. Te vi luchar y te vi matar sin que te temblara el pulso. Así que no quieras aparecer como el santo niño que no liquida ni a una mosca porque es pura basura._

_-Estábamos en una guerra abierta contra un enemigo implacable y criminal._

_-Ahora también. ¿O no has visto las mismas noticias y no has combatido en las mismas batallas que yo? También estuve en Boston mi amigo, y eso no fue un paseo. Aunque podría serlo si la mitad de lo que se dice de los supremacistas resulta ser verdadero._

_-No importa qué decisión tomemos al final de la jornada. Lo que importa es que determinación vamos a tomar ahora. Jennifer debe ser vigilada constantemente y junto con ella se debe mantener un control estricto de Markson, Weinmann y los genoshanos. No importa en el fondo para quien trabaje Jennifer y hacía quien vayan dirigidas sus lealtades, trabaje para quien trabaje todo parece indicar que esta tregua no va a durar y el estallido de nuevas confrontaciones es inevitable._

Pese a las palabras pesimistas que escapaban de las gargantas de los Avengers y sus camaradas de combate, pese a las planificaciones que realizaban los Generales Dorados y los representantes o dueños de las Grandes Corporaciones, a pesar de las controvertidas ideas que decían internamente los insurgentes y sus aliados para poder prepararse para una guerra que consideraban inevitable. Pese a todo ello las cosas para el conjunto de los festejantes parecía trascurrir con normalidad y felicidad y ello a pesar de sus propias fantasías de poder, adquirido o asaltado, riquezas, propiedades y bienes. Las sonrisas estaban a la orden del día entre todos los presentes, incluso de aquellos que como Jennifer acababan de separarse de un grupo de conspiradores y se movían para entablar nexos y conversaciones ocasionales con otras personas. Podían verse sonrisas placidas en los mismos rostros de los Generales Dorados, como si no acabaran de participar en una conversación en la que se hablaba de experimentos genéticos macabros, asesinatos y golpes de fuerza.

Cada uno de los presentes pudo captar como Bush, Andrews y Randolph ingresaban en la pista de baile tras sacar a danzar a tres hermosas jóvenes de la Alta Sociedad que los acompañaron con una mezcla extraña donde se combinaban el deseo, la pasión, el miedo, la desesperación y la ambición. Ninguna de las tres chicas eran unas mojigatas que no supieran el juego de poder brutal que se estaba desarrollando por medio de ellas entre los Generales Dorados y los miembros masculinos de su familia. Se sentían profundamente halagadas en su vanidad por haber sido elegidas por tres hombres tan poderosos, al mismo tiempo que se sentían ofendidas por ser vistas como meros objetos en una confrontación entre perros bravos y asustadas por las consecuencias que pudieran traer para ellas tanto sus negativas como sus complacencias en estas maniobras entre alfas por el trono de la Alta Sociedad. Sus propias ambiciones por otra parte estaban desbocadas y no podían dejar de imaginar las alturas de poder, gloria, respeto y posición que podrían alcanzar si jugaban al compás que marcaban los Generales. Por más poderosas que fueran sus familias, francamente estaban empalideciendo ante la prestancia de los círculos en los que actuaban los nuevos potentados y eso las fascinaba y excitaba en grado sumo.

Pero estas disyuntivas vitales se quedaron en nada cuando un enorme escándalo acaparo su atención. Un escándalo que superaba con creces la soberbia y la arrogancia trepadora de los Generales Dorados o la vigilancia constante que los Avengers ejercían sobre la fiesta y que era el motivo principal por el que los nuevos potentados no habían empezado a marcar territorio para reclamar nuevas posesiones para sus crecientes dominios. Una de las más pudientes, ricas, famosas y poderosas hijas de la Alta Sociedad de toda América abandonaba la fiesta con su novio, en medio de carantoñas y demostraciones de afecto que provocaban malestar en casi todos los presentes. Los besos, abrazos y caricias apenas disimuladas de la pareja revolvían los estómagos de casi todos los presentes en una combinación de ira con asco. Apenas y veían con ojos de autentica aprobación la escena, los integrantes de la legación Genoshana, los dos líderes de la insurgencia estadounidense y los visitantes alienígenos que hasta tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros como si estuvieran en presencia del más hermoso espectáculo del mundo y no en presencia de la mayor de las aberraciones.

O por lo menos así lo percibían los potentados presentes. El que una americana plena, blanca, alta, hermosa, rubia y ojos azules, de nivel social más que aristocrático y de riquezas fabulosas como lo era Jennifer Westerson tolerara y hasta se complaciera con las caricias que le prodigaba un inmigrante mexicano salvaje, de pellejo oscuro, analfabeta, que entro ilegalmente al país y vivía en una zona barrial de Los Ángeles y que ella se había traído en uno de sus jets privados a New York resultaba de lo más aberrante. Era una traición a la clase, la raza, la nación y todo lo que era digno de encomio en los seres humanos. Nadie poseía una cara de rabia más brutal ante el espectáculo que Bush. Y nadie ostentaba mayor sorpresa en su rostro ante la imagen presentada que Stark. Haber escuchado rumores de esta relación no era lo mismo que verla e incluso haber visto cierto coqueteo entre esos dos durante los últimos meses las veces que estaban juntos, como había sido el caso de Tony, no preparaba a nadie en la Alta Sociedad para presenciar un espectáculo que degradaba a su clase y a su raza de modo tan miserable.

Si hubieran podido presenciar la escena que acontecía apenas tres horas después en el interior de la habitación de hotel que había alquilado Jennifer en el centro de la metrópoli neoyorquina para las ocasiones en las que no podía llegar a su casa a tiempo por motivos laborales o sociales y debía quedarse pernoctando en alguna parte, entonces la sensación que hubieran alcanzado es que estaban en presencia del comienzo de una especie de apocalipsis siniestro que iba a destruir todo rastro de civilización humana por los siglos de los siglos y sin posibilidad de salvación o redención.

La joven rubia, en medio de gemidos de éxtasis absoluto, se encontraba encima de su novio, cabalgándolo con pasión desenfrenada, chocando su blanco cuerpo con el moreno de este, y permitiendo que su virilidad se introdujera en ella cada vez más profundamente, aumentando así las sensaciones que provocaban sus gemidos y contorsiones corporales. Las manos de él masajeaban sus senos y recorrían frenéticamente cada rincón de su expuesto cuerpo. Sus brazos, su cara, sus muslos, sus nalgas, su entrepierna y en especial su clítoris recibieron la visita constante de las manos del chico que la penetraba con energía de semental. Parecía que quisiera marcar su territorio con sus manos, con la misma fuerza con la que ella se empeñaba en marcarlo a él con el ritmo frenético de su cabalgata que no parecía querer disminuir en potencia y se aceleraba constantemente alcanzando picos de locura.

La cama rechinaba como si una locomotora estuviera sacudiéndola y de las gargantas de ambos amantes escapaban gritos, sollozos y gemidos que demostraban el placer mutuo que se procuraban. Era difícil precisar quién penetraba a quien dada la violencia apasionada de la fusión de los cuerpos, lo que si estaba claro era que, si alguien tuviera la osadía de asomarse por algún rincón de la habitación para observar la acción de los jóvenes se hubiera encontrado con una carrera desbocada al placer que dejaría como acto de mentes infantiles cualquier película porno habida y por haber.

Jennifer siguió cabalgando ágilmente sobre su amante y bajo su cara hasta la de él para estamparle un beso tan intenso que lo hizo exhalar un largo gruñido. Pronto empezó entre ellos una batalla por el dominio viendo cual lengua empujaba más que la otra y quien penetraba más profundamente en la boca del otro. Besos tras besos que parecían ser el anticipo del comienzo de una danza de pasión caníbal. Manuel estrujo contra su pecho el torso de la joven y acaricio su espalda mientras ella continuaba empalándose a sí misma como si no hubiera un mañana. De pronto hubo un cambio de posiciones relampagueante, ágil y ejercido con ruda delicadeza. Manuel dio vueltas a su compañera, la tumbo de espalda y se coloco encima de ella, sin dejar de estar en su interior ni un momento. En cuestión de instantes empezó a embestirla con la misma furia con que ella antes lo montaba y acelero tanto los empujes que la obligaba a levantar y bajar sus caderas al ritmo de los embates de él.

Locos gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios, las uñas de ella hacían surcos en la espalda de él y los besos con los que se devoraban mutuamente aumentaban de intensidad de modo progresivo. Las manos de Manuel se movían con potencia posesiva por todo el cuerpo de Jennifer, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin recorrer. Senos, nalgas, vientre, piernas y brazos eran recorridos y acariciados como si estuviera empeñado en marcarlos como de su propiedad. Ella no se quedaba atrás en ansias posesivas y cada parte del cuerpo de su amante quedaba con la evidencia de unas uñas femeninas que lo habían cruzado de parte a parte para que no olvidara quien era su dueña.

Cada embestida de Manuel se correspondía con el vaivén de las caderas de la chica, que entusiasmada por la fuerza de la penetración no dejaba de proferir gemidos ahogados que aumentaban en potencia y amenazaban con empezar a ser escuchados mucho más allá de los muros de la habitación. Una sucesión endiablada de penetraciones y caricias que la derretían y la dejaban temblando con cada vez mayor intensidad. Gemidos iban y venían, tanto de la garganta de ella como de la de él hasta que el orgasmo amenazo con llevársela. Pero en ese momento Manuel contuvo su empuje, dejando a Jennifer a medias e impidiéndole alcanzar la plenitud que anhelaba.

Si ya toda la escena narrada hubiera bastado para llenar de indignación, furia y frustración a los arrogantes integrantes de la Oligarquía Industrial, Financiera y Militar de la Unión, lo que aconteció después los hubiera llevado al paroxismo de la rabia homicida. Jennifer dirigió la mirada a Manuel con una intensidad acusadora, como exigiendo explicaciones de su acción tan desconsiderada, a lo que Manuel se limito a sonreír con arrogancia y a esperar la acción de la joven a la que poseía. Lo que era esta acción no tarda demasiado en conocerse cuando de los labios de Jennifer salieron estas palabras:

_-Por favor. Mi Señor, no dejes a tu humilde sierva en esta desventurada situación. Concededme el honor de sentir vuestra fuerza y de darme el derecho de gozar completamente del placer que solo mi dueño me puede conceder._

_-Solo si me dices quien te posee, domina y manda. ¿De quién eres esclava? ¿Quién es tu Amo?_

_-Tú, Manuel. Solo tú. Eres mi amo, mi señor, mi maestro, mi dios, mi todo. Eres mi conquistador, mi vencedor, mi dueño en cuerpo y alma. Yo solo soy tu botín, tu propiedad, tu sierva, tu trofeo al que puedes usar y volver a usar tantas veces como mejor te lo parezca. Márcame una vez más como tuya y jamás dejare de serlo. Por favor poséeme hasta lo más hondo de mi ser._

Semejantes palabras de rendición y sumisión llevaron a Manuel al éxtasis completo y lo hicieron arreciar con pasión redoblada las embestidas contra la entrepierna de Jennifer. Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, velocidad y potencia y las caderas de la chica subían y bajaban impulsadas por esta potencia viril sin ejercer demasiada resistencia y regresando cada empuje con su propia entrega no menos ardiente. El último empuje de Manuel llevó al miembro viril de este hasta lo más profundo que podía insertarse en el cuerpo de la joven Jennifer y le provocaron una sucesión de orgasmos que la dejaron desmadejada, falleciente y completamente feliz.

Cualquiera que hubiera podido ver la cara de Jennifer tras la sesión que habían tenido y tras las últimas embestidas de Manuel hubiera podido constatar la felicidad que la chica tenía gracias a la fervorosa posesión de la que había sido protagonista. No parecía tener ganas de levantarse jamás de esa cama y mucho menos separarse del hombre que acababa de hacerla suplicar por placer y gozo y que se los había dado. Una imagen que los potentados hubieran considerado la peor de las traiciones. Una mujer de su raza y de su clase, una mujer que solo debía pertenecerle a ellos y ser la propiedad del mejor de ellos acababa de someterse y rendirse ante un hombre de sangre inferior, raza inferior y clase aun más inferior. Acababa de proclamarse ella misma su esclava y trofeo y a él como el gran conquistador de su cuerpo y su alma. Despreciable.

_-¿Qué crees que dirían tus familiares y amigos si supieran lo que acabamos de hacer aquí hace unos minutos?_

_-Estarían escandalizados como nunca antes. Y más todavía al escuchar mis palabras de entrega absoluta._

_-¿Eso no entra en contradicción con las lecciones acerca de la sumisión femenina que se le debe inculcar a todas las jóvenes de buena familia y qué sigue siendo bastante real en muchos círculos pese a que estamos en el Siglo XXI y han trascurrido más de cien años de la lucha sufragista?_

_-El machismo de nuestras familias es adecuadamente mantenido en secreto. No todas las familias lo aceptan. Ya ves cuantas mujeres con poder han salido últimamente de mi clase social. Ministras, senadoras, empresarias, premieres, presidentas o casi presidentas. Y aunque este machismo fuera público y notorio existe el problema de la raza y la clase. ¿Crees que alguien de mi clase y de mi estirpe aceptaría de buen grado que una mujer como yo proclame a un hombre de tu clase y estirpe como su señor y dueño? Ni por todo el oro del mundo._

_-Vamos todas esas palabras no eran más que un juego. Tu independencia es de una ferocidad demoníaca. Eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti en primer lugar._

_-Eso casi es peor que lo anterior. Y más que todo porque como bien sabes no fue un juego. Te amo, Manuel Pereira. Con pasión y locura. Y con respecto a la alcoba eres mi señor y dueño tantas veces como lo desees y puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca. Y ello es un insulto para todos los cretinos de la Alta Sociedad que se creían con derecho a disponer de mí y de mi cuerpo, solo porque nací en la misma clase social que ellos y por ende caía en su área de depredación natural. Yo llegue y me escape de sus garras para entregarme a los brazos de un hombre visto por ellos como poco menos que estiércol. El hecho que yo sea capaz de imponer directrices en una compañía que nada tiene que envidiarle a Osborn, Roxxon, Exxon, Stark, Frost y demás monstruos de la Clase Alta, que tenga la capacidad de dirigir y organizar fuerzas políticas serias y organizadas y coherentes y que estas sean capaces de poner en tres y dos al mismo poderío del Estado. El hecho que embajadores y potentados de grandes potencias internacionales, galácticas e intergalácticas me traten con respeto y pidan mi consejo y mi atención y aceptan las sugerencias e incluso las ordenes que les dé. Todo ello rompe con el paradigma de lo que debe ser una Dama de mi alcurnia, entre los círculos más retrógrados de mi mundo sociopolítico. Y para ellos soy triplemente culpable. Traiciono a mi sexo al tener capacidades "masculinas". Traiciono a mi clase al ponerme de parte de los insurgentes. Traiciono a mi raza al apoyar a las minorías raciales y a los mutantes. Y traiciono a todas esas cosas al entregarme a ti como mujer todas las veces que me de la regalada gana._

Manuel estaba agradablemente sorprendido y entusiasmado por la larga exposición de la chica a la que había llegado a admirar y amar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de expresarse porque esta se levanto prestamente y comenzó a ir al baño para arreglarse e irse. Antes de despedirse y ordenarle que se fuera le dijo como explicación:

_-Esta tregua no ha hecho más que posponer lo inevitable. En cualquier momento la guerra volverá a sacudir nuestro país y quizá el planeta entero. Al mismo tiempo que yo, Markson, Weinmann, los genoshanos y los alienígenos estábamos conversando y planeando, también lo hacían los Generales Dorados y los Grandes Magnates. Y apuesto lo que sea a que hablaban de lo mismo que nosotros: Los planes para contrarrestar al enemigo y aniquilarlo sin piedad y hacerse con todo el poder sociopolítico de la nación. Y también una conversación semejante la mantenían los Avengers y sus camaradas. Muchos creen que alcanzamos la normalidad. Esto no es más que la Calma antes de la Tempestad._


	7. Conflagración en las Estrellas

**Capítulo VII: Conflagración en las Estrellas.**

**_Hala: Comando Central de la Armada Kree._**

Los rumores generaban preocupación entre los Comandantes del Imperio, con una intensidad más elevada de lo que estos consideraban tolerable. La sucesión de extrañas emanaciones de energía que parecieron salir disparadas de la nada y golpearon los vehículos de guerra de sus "socios" extra-dimensionales, haciéndolos pedazos como si fueran juguetes inservibles e inoperantes, había sido detectada por todas las sondas de espionaje de cada Imperio que poseyera algo de valía en el juego de potencias galácticas e intergalácticas del Universo. Pero ninguna de las potencias interestelares había sido capaz de ubicar la nave o las naves que poseían un poder de fuego tan brutal que había desintegrado como si nada a unos vehículos, artillados y blindados tan poderosamente, que las mejores armas de destrucción masiva de los arsenales Kree, Spartoi, Shi'ar, Insectoide, Badoon, y Skrull no les habían generado ni una ligera fisura. Pero sus sondas apenas lograron detectar la explosión que asolo las maquinas de guerra y no el momento en que fueron disparadas ni el lugar del que se emitieron. Era una doble preocupación: ¿Quién poseía una tecnología tan avanzada como para destruir unas maquinarias tan potentes y a la vez, enmascarar su ataque tan bien que este no fue detectado hasta que los vehículos blindados habían estallado en miles de fragmentos a través del campo de batalla terrícola?

Pero existía otra preocupación entre los integrantes del Comando Supremo Kree: ¿Por qué una potencia de una magnitud científica, tecnológica y militar tan amplia y que aterrorizo a todos los poderes que merecían consideración en el Universo (según los reportes de inteligencia, hasta los Celestiales y los Todopoderosos se alarmaron por la inesperada demostración de poder de los alienígenos interdimensionales), tomaría la determinación de lanzar una agresión militar de vasta envergadura contra unas maquinas que desarrollaban una legítima operación de contrainsurgencia en apoyo del legítimo Gobierno de uno de los más poderosos países de la Tierra, demostrando así poseer simpatías por una banda de forajidos que parecían luchar por los principios que en Hala habían defendido los partidarios de la Herejía del Traidor Kral-Vel?

¿Qué clase de potencia interestelar interfería en los conflictos que estremecían a un planeta inferior, protegiendo en el proceso a las bandas revoltosas que intentaban socavar la voluntad de poder del Estado existente? ¿Desde cuándo un poder capaz de proyectar poderío a través del cosmos y posiblemente entre Universos no utilizaba esta capacidad para conquistar los mundos incapaces de protegerse a sí mismos, tal cual era la práctica común entre los Skrull, los Shi'ar, los Kree y el resto de las potencias con capacidad intergaláctica y en cambio se comportaba como un factor revolucionario qué socavaba las estructuras de los Estados existentes en beneficio de organizaciones y clases sociales contrarias al Orden Natural de las cosas y partidarias de proyectos sociopolíticos perturbadoramente subversivos?

Desde la llegada del poderoso caudillo extra-dimensional con la evidente marca del vencido, muchos rumores habían circulado a lo largo y a lo ancho del cosmos sobre las características de los poderes que habían resultado ser capaces de aplastar a un líder de tan evidente prestancia y categoría. Se afirmaba que las guerras habían degenerado a un nivel tan bestial que la realidad de la que provenía el jerarca había colapsado. Se decía que los mundos de nacimiento del potentado no eran otra cosa que paramos desolados e insalvables. Se llegaba a suponer que las criaturas zombis de la realidad 2149 en su campaña para saciar su hambre indetenible invadieron y devastaron la realidad del exiliado. Pero entre las múltiples versiones presentadas, la que más preocupación generaba entre los poderes universales, se encontraba en la loca teoría, expresada por algunos integrantes del Consejo Universal, que afirmaba poseer fuentes de incuestionable fidelidad y aducía que sin genero alguno de dudas lo que aconteció en la realidad del refugiado extra-dimensional fue un Levantamiento Radical en contra de las estructuras económicas, sociales, políticas y militares imperantes, que llego a ostentar características extremistas y fue liderada por las capas más explotadas y oprimidas de la sociedad; una Insurrección acaudillada por las clases sociales encargadas de sostener el funcionamiento de los engranajes productivos de la sociedad, bien fuera de modo libre o encadenados en esclavitud, con la clara intencionalidad de aniquilar toda la estructura de poder socioeconómica y político-militar y construir una realidad social que beneficiara a las clases sociales trabajadoras y destruyera las clases sociales que detentaban él poder.

Lo demencial de semejante teoría no era la probable existencia de fuerzas que pretendieran subvertir todo el Orden Natural en provecho de los más execrables elementos sociales. En el propio Imperio Kree se localizaban facciones de bandoleros que eran portavoces de estas patrañas alucinantes. Lo ridículo se encontraba en la tesis, sostenida por estos integrantes del Consejo, que afirmaba la concreción victoriosa de los intentos revolucionarios en aquel Universo y la creciente potencia y acelerada expansión de los terroristas a lo largo y ancho de las estructuras políticas galácticas e intergalácticas de la realidad subvertida. Una oleada de victorias revolucionarias que alcanzo los territorios del caudillo exiliado y lo forzaron, después de una guerra salvaje que se prolongo por décadas a levantar el vuelo y huir desesperadamente para no perder la vida junto con sus vastos dominios.

Ninguna subversión revolucionaria emprendida por las Clases obreras y esclavas podría alcanzar la relevancia suficiente como para destrozar todo el aparato de poder existente y en el proceso reconstruir la sociedad sobre bases completamente nuevas. Por lo menos no en sociedades tan complejas como las que dominaban el viaje interestelar, intergaláctico e interdimensional. Menos aun se encontraría poseedora de construir una sociedad tan bien estructurada y poderosa que ya se prolongaba su existencia desde hacía seis mil años terrícolas y controlaba más de 125 mil galaxias y proseguía su imparable expansión. La sola creencia que semejante idea tuviera bases reales resultaba cuando menos risible y eso cuando no merecedora de la internación en una cárcel psiquiátrica de máxima seguridad.

Aunque algunos elementos dentro del Comando Supremo Estelar Kree no podían olvidar los informes confidenciales que habían sido almacenados en el interior de los Archivos Secretos Inescrutables; y a los que solo poseían acceso la Inteligencia Suprema, Ronan y algunos integrantes escogidos del poderío civil y militar del Imperio. Informes que habían sido mantenidos bajo estricto secreto, incluso de los ojos y oídos de los miembros de la Dinastía Imperial Inhumana. Informes que se encontraban divididos por época analizada y que abarcaban los años 3.500-3000 A.C y 1800-1900 D.C del calendario terrícola.

Informes en los que los Comandantes de sendas Flotas Expedicionarias Interdimensionales ofrecían datos contradictorios y no completamente verificados y definitivos sobre galaxias ubicadas en una realidad diferente a la nuestra y en la cual se observaban características que la diferenciaban radicalmente del Universo "Primario": Para comenzar se observo y constato que el planeta Tierra no representaba nada en esa realidad. No era más que un yermo completamente desolado, auto aniquilado durante una sucesión de salvajes guerras civiles en las que fueron utilizadas gigantescas cantidades de armamento de exterminio masivo, sin las adecuadas medidas de defensa. Pese a lo cual la Raza Humana jugaba un papel clave en el devenir de las principales civilizaciones estelares, debido a una proliferación acrecentada de la Humanidad por vastas regiones del Universo estudiado, con absoluta independencia y autonomía de lo que aconteciera en la Tierra; de hecho, como pudo constatarse, muchas civilizaciones de aquella realidad hasta desconocían que en su Universo hubiese existido una Tierra.

Como segundo punto analizado y sorpresivo se encontró que las mayores civilizaciones del Universo alterno eran conglomerados gigantescos que abarcaban miles, decenas de miles y hasta centenas de miles de galaxias, férreamente unidas por un vasto poder central capaz de mantener el control de sus inmensos Estados y evitar durante espacios de tiempo de millones de años su disolución y desaparición. También se comprobó que estas uniones monumentales no constituían un modelo homogéneo y que las formas mediante las cuales los potentados investigados mantenían su cohesión variaba notablemente de una potencia a la otra: Se encontraban Imperios centralizados bajo un puño de hierro y con un hambre expansionista que aumentaba con el devenir de su desarrollo civilizatorio, Confederaciones de civilizaciones que se sostenían mutuamente para enfrentar amenazas comunes, y Repúblicas Federales Intergalácticas de con modelos productivos de características colectivistas y estructuras estatales revolucionarias que pretendían socavar a las otras potencias y expandir por todo su cosmos sus subversivas estructuras.

Una tercera característica radicalmente diferente a la del Universo "Primario" estribaba en las cualidades que poseían los Humanos. No solo se presentaba el hecho, ya de por si sorprendente, de encontrarse expandidos los seres humanos por prácticamente toda la Realidad. También poseían las habilidades, poderes y capacidades de las que solo disfrutaban entre los hombres de la Tierra los seres denominados superhéroes o supervillanos o la cada vez más numerosa comunidad mutante. En el Universo Alternativo estas capacidades constituían una característica natural de cada macho o hembra perteneciente a la especie humana que habitara en cualquier rincón del cosmos.

Según las investigaciones de los expertos de las Flotas Expedicionarias semejante explosión demográfica de los súper-humanos había sido conseguida tanto por medio de una masiva evolución natural como de una gigantesca manipulación genética realizada por los científicos de los mundos más civilizados. Y no había sido lograda la evolución generalizada de toda la especie sino después de terribles traumas sociales que enfrentaron a los nuevos integrantes de la sociedad contra los Humanos "normales": guerras, plagas, campos de exterminio, leyes represivas, experimentos espantosos, dictaduras brutales. Solo cuando las brutalidades mutuas habían puesto a la Humanidad al borde de la extinción como especie y empezaron sus integrantes a ser perseguidos como presas para la esclavitud por las otras razas del cosmos, y cuando las mujeres de los "normales" empezaron a dar a luz en masa y por razones completamente naturales (como mecanismo instintivo de preservación de la especie al dotar a la nueva generación de capacidades sumamente aumentadas) a humanos mutantes; se comprendió que la "Nueva Especie" no era otra cosa que el proceso natural de la evolución humana.

El crecimiento acelerado de la población "mutante" doto a la Humanidad de las capacidades para entrar en el juego de la supervivencia del más apto y enfrentarse a los poderosos Imperios estelares no Humanos. A lo largo de eones de expansión espacial y millones de años de guerras, comercio y cruzamientos raciales, los Humanos lograron equipararse y, en no pocas ocasiones, superar a sus competidores y convertirse de una raza en vías de extinción en una de las especies más importantes y prominentes de todo el Universo. De hecho, en las cuatro civilizaciones intergalácticas consideradas primordiales, por su magnitud geográfica, su capacidad económica, su volumen poblacional, su poderío industrial, su desarrollo científico y tecnológico y su maquinaria militar, la Humanidad constituía no menos del 50 % del total poblacional y sus genes estaban incorporados en por lo menos la mitad del otro 50 % de habitantes. Y no solo constituían como mínimo la mitad del total poblacional, sino que constituían en las cuatro superpotencias una parte fundamental de la Clase Dirigente y así era también en por lo menos las otras diez millones de grandes civilizaciones que les seguían a estas cuatro en poderío, extensión, población y desarrollo científico-técnico-cultural.

Pero no eran la extensión y poderío de las civilizaciones de esta realidad, la existencia de una vasta Raza Humana pese a no existir una Tierra, y las cualidades físicas y mentales "mutantes" de estos humanos en cada una de las civilizaciones conocidas lo que más impacto a los analistas de las Flotas Expedicionarias. Lo más impresionante consistía en las características sociales e ideológicas de millares de estas galaxias, que según los investigadores se encontraban aferradas con mucho éxito a las tesis más radicales del extremismo colectivista revolucionario y tenían por Clase Hegemónica a lo que los sociólogos terrícolas denominaban Clase Obrera o Clase Trabajadora. Lo más increíble se basaba en que dicha realidad social se encontraba funcionando desde hacía seis mil años terrícolas y parecía poseer niveles de funcionalidad mayores a los previstos. Cuando la primera Flota Kree llego hasta las fronteras de esta potencia, apenas habían transcurrido unos quinientos años terrícolas del triunfo de su Revolución y se encontraban en plena expansión, conquistando o incorporando cientos y/o miles de galaxias envueltas en trances revolucionarios. Los analistas de la Flota afirmaron que no creían que la avalancha plebeya pudiera mantenerse mucho tiempo y que la cantidad de enemigos que los líderes de la potencia que servía de bastión de la Insurrección tenían que confrontar los haría colapsar tarde o temprano.

Llevados por esta creencia los Almirantes de la Flota llegaron a involucrarse en una sangrienta campaña en la galaxia denominada Klarxton 9 para detener los efectivos de la Armada Revolucionaria. Era el año 3.350 A.C del calendario terrícola y habían transcurrido ciento cincuenta años de la presentación del informe que afirmaba la ruina de la Revolución. Una década después, el millón de naves lanzado por el Imperio Kree, en alianza con Skrull y Shi'ar, como operación quirúrgica preventiva para purgar amenazas sociales interdimensionales regresaban al Universo "Primario" reducidas a la cuarta parte y con relatos de armas poderosísimas, razas impresionantes y civilizaciones indomeñables y de temple acerado.

No sería sino miles de años más tarde, que los Altos Mandos aceptarían mandar una nueva exploración hacia la realidad subvertida por los ejércitos terroristas, con órdenes de entablar relaciones diplomáticas con cualquier potentado que hubiera logrado soportar la avalancha colectivista y averiguar si los análisis de los especialistas habían sido acertados y los revolucionarios se habían desplomado por su propio peso y ante la abrumadora cantidad de enemigos internos y externos. Para su pesadumbre lo encontrado dejaba mucho que desear con respecto a los intereses de los Amos de Hala. La extrañamente exitosa Civilización Obrera se encontraba más poblada, extensa, rica, desarrollada, evolucionada y poderosa de lo que las mentes más afiebradas hubieran llegado a imaginarse. Decenas de miles de galaxias se habían incorporado a la República Federal desde la primera visita Kree y en los momentos de esta nueva visita (1800-1900 D.C del calendario Terrícola) miles más estaban envueltas en sangrientas convulsiones desencadenadas por vastos conglomerados sociales con intenciones de incorporarse al seno de la potencia subversiva y acrecentar así el poderío e influencia del mensaje terrorista.

La Inteligencia Suprema determino que era una idea correcta involucrarse en una aventura militar para determinar las nuevas capacidades que hubiera desarrollado la Federación Intergaláctica controlada por los subversivos. Completamente solos y sin informar al Consejo Universal, los Kree lanzaron medio millón de naves de gran, mediano y pequeño calado contra las potencias revolucionarias, interviniendo en varias galaxias que se encontraban en medio de la Guerra Civil.

Incluso utilizaron miles de Centinelas de la más moderna tecnología para lanzar un ataque directo contra los planetas que parecían ser los Mundos Núcleo de la Federación Intergaláctica.

Los años terrícolas 1830-1850 pasaron sin ofrecer información sobre la suerte corrida por las fuerzas expedicionarias.

Para 1851 la respuesta llegaría en la forma de miles de navíos de guerra intergaláctica de enorme calado y aparentemente terrible poder de fuego que se concentraron en torno a la órbita de Hala y miles más concentradas en torno a Kree-Lar. Su poderío se demostró cuando la arremetida de las naves y Centinelas Kree para limpiar los cielos de las Capitales del Imperio termino después de tan solo veinticuatro horas de un intercambio salvaje de disparos. La cantidad de naves invasoras daba un total de diez mil acorazados y destructores. Los Kree atacaron con cien mil naves y doscientos mil centinelas. Ninguna nave alienígena fue destruida. Todas las fuerzas del Imperio desaparecieron, arrolladas y desintegradas. Dispuestos a prolongar el castigo contra los vencidos Kree, los extraños invasores desencadenaron una tormenta de energía utilizando sus baterías artilladas y demoliendo los edificios más emblemáticos del Imperio; cuarteles generales de los ejércitos de tierra, mar y espacio exterior; Palacio Imperial y centros de administración política; bases militares y de inteligencia secretos y en fase de construcción de nuevas armas y nuevos equipos de combate; todo ello fue destruido sin misericordia por medio de un bombardeo salvaje que se prolongo por cuarenta y ocho horas y contra el cual los Kree no pudieron hacer nada. La siguiente acción de los intrusos fue abrir las compuertas de desperdicio de sus naves y permitir que cayeran sobre la superficie de los planetas sitiados grandes cantidades de basura. Inmediatamente después abandonaron las fronteras del imperio y del Universo. Cuando los equipos de limpieza y emergencia llegaron a los lugares de caída se encontraron con que los restos eran las piezas de las naves y armas de la Flota Expedicionaria, completamente destruida por la potencia de fuego de los nativos del Universo Alterno.

También se encontraron videos, dejados intactos adrede, en los que se observaba el transcurrir de las batallas entre los Kree y los ejércitos de la Federación y las terribles derrotas padecidas a manos de estos y el tremendo poderío destructor de sus armas. También había un mensaje dejado por los líderes de los subversivos en los que dejaban claro que la próxima intervención en sus asuntos traería el fin del Imperio Kree y la integración forzada de sus territorios a los de la Federación Intergaláctica, que a su vez se encontraba liderada por una poderosa República Galáctica cuyo nombre se volvió tabú para los jerarcas del Imperio.

Apartando la terrible destrucción de la columna vertebral de su Armada y la determinación de no volver a enviar fuerzas expedicionarias masivas al Universo de los Federados y limitar las exploraciones a pequeños grupos de civiles desarmados y pacíficos con fines e intenciones completamente investigativos y diplomáticos y la aparición de una terrible paranoia entre los Jerarcas del Imperio con respecto a las intenciones a largo plazo de los incursores interdimensionales; la catástrofe no trajo aparejada consecuencias fatales para la integridad del Imperio. Gracias al secreto extremo con que los Kree habían manejado la expedición contra los habitantes de la Federación Intergaláctica y a la alta militarización de los mundos principales del Imperio, las noticias de la catástrofe no llegaron a oídos de los Skrull o de los Shi'ar o de los Spartoi o a las de cualquier integrante del Consejo Universal hasta una veintena de años después de acontecidos los sucesos y para entonces, las fuerzas del Imperio habían logrado recuperar en gran medida los fundamentos de su poderío.

Además, las salvajes campañas contra los Skrull, la Guerra contra los Shi'ar, los conflictos con los héroes de la Tierra, la Ola de Aniquilación, la Campaña de Conquista de los Phalanx, las luchas contra Thanos, los Golpes y contragolpes de los militares, las Casas Nobiliarias y la Inteligencia Suprema por el control del poder interno y como joya de la Corona la arremetida de la Casa Real Inhumana, su ascenso al poder y la salvaje Guerra de Reyes contra el maniaco de Vulcano y los feroces conflictos intergalácticos posteriores para intentar mantener la estabilidad Universal después de los horrores de la masacre; habían ayudado a alejar de las mentes de los Kree hasta el recuerdo de los sucesos en el Universo Alternativo y permitir clasificar estos eventos como secretos inescrutables y solo aptos para ojos privilegiados. De allí la incredulidad de la inmensa mayoría de los Jerarcas Kree para con los informes presentados por los delegados del Consejo sobre la existencia de este poder colectivista abrumador y de su posible participación en los temibles acontecimientos terrícolas; simplemente no conocían o no recordaban los conflictos antiguos de los poderes imperiales contra los barbaros poderes colectivistas del Universo Alternativo.

Y la verdad no era momento para estar recordando eventos terroríficos pero lejanos y casi legendarios, ya existían suficientes problemas en esta realidad como para involucrase en las guerras y problemas de las demás realidades existentes:

_-Estamos en estos momentos involucrados en una serie de eventos que fácilmente podrían conducirnos al estallido de una Guerra Generalizada que envolverá de una u otra forma a todas las potencias importantes del Universo conocido y que inevitablemente arrastrara a los Kree en medio mismo de la Vorágine, suponiendo que estos pretendan conservar su lugar en las estrellas como potencia rectora de los destinos universales-_las palabras claramente expresadas por el Asesor Militar de la Familia Imperial Inhumana estremecieron a todos-._ Hace exactamente dos semanas atrás, una Fuerza Expedicionaria de 1800 naves capitales y 4000 naves de apoyo partió con rumbo al Planeta Desierto de Akrum-rely, que se encuentra ubicado justo en el centro del Sistema Estelar Hunk-Ralk. Se habían estado recibiendo desde hacía no menos de dos meses informaciones preocupantes sobre concentraciones masivas de naves, tropas, y armas de diversas razas en este Sistema; aprovechando que desde los días de la Ola de Aniquilación y por culpa de la Conquista Phalanx y la Guerra de Reyes este sistema estaba desolado y abandonado por todas las potencias del Universo y solo llegaban exiliados civiles hartos de las guerras y deseosos de encontrar santuario. Por ironías del destino cruel, esta característica lo hizo apetecible para un conjunto de caudillos de la guerra que pensaron poder implementar en estos mundos asolados sus cuarteles operativos y desencadenar sus campañas corsarias y terroristas. Cuarenta y ocho horas después de la salida de la expedición, esta llego a las inmediaciones de la órbita de Akrum-rely. Cinco minutos después estaba involucrada en una batalla feroz contra tropas pertenecientes a los Restauradores del Imperio Skrull, los Legitimistas del Trono Shi'ar y los Lugartenientes de Annihilus y Blastaar. Las fuerzas combinadas de estos enemigos resultaron formidables: 2500 naves capitales y 3850 de apoyo. Tuvo que combatirse durante 72 horas en el espacio y una semana de batallas terrestres incesantes para erradicar la plaga de esa malévola alianza y limpiar de su presencia Hunk-Ralk. Se encontraron documentos holográficos y hasta impresos en papel que demuestran la unión de los Negativos de Kree-Lar y los Caudillos de la Zona Negativa con los piratas de Akrum-rely. No resultaba casual la presencia de los lugartenientes de los dos más poderosos tiranos de la Zona Negativa entre los corsarios. Eran de hecho sus organizadores y comandantes. Solo la utilización masiva de la tecnología Eco en la artillería pesada de los buques capitales y en los Centinelas de última generación (empleados por decenas de millares) nos permitió obtener la victoria en la Batalla de Hunk-Ralk._

_Para todos está más que claro que una alianza activa y con la iniciativa en las manos, entre los traicioneros Amos de la Zona Negativa, los fanáticos Skrull y las huestes Shi'ar que se encuentran al parecer comandadas o por lo menos manipuladas por la restaurada Fraternidad de las Aves Rapaces-_un gemido de sorpresa y quizá de miedo se extendió entre los presentes-_representaría una amenaza quizá indetenible para nuestro poderoso pero inestable imperio. Como resultado de ello, Black Bolt y la Familia Imperial en pleno y con respaldo absoluto de Ronan el Acusador, han determinado tomar la iniciativa antes que sea demasiado tarde y nos encontremos sitiados por la maquinaria de guerra enemiga. Esta mañana las Flotas 8°, 15°, 23°, 56°, 89°, 2°, y 7° han partido de sus muelles y bases con rumbo a Kree-Lar y con órdenes de no retornar al Imperio hasta la completa expulsión de los Negativos. Las Flotas 6°, 98°, 54°, 37°, 1°, 66° y 45° han partido como fuerza de cobertura para respaldar la fuerza de vanguardia y asaltar los frentes cercanos a Kree-Lar y asegurar el triunfo del asedio sobre nuestra antigua capital. Las flotas 16°, 67°, 38°, 9°, 21°, 234°, 890°, y 67° han sido lanzadas sobre los Mundos de Ghulipar a treinta sistemas de distancia de Chandilar y que según los reportes de la Inteligencia constituyen los Cuarteles Generales de la Fraternidad de las Aves Rapaces y las huestes independentistas Shi'ar. Y por último y en alianza con Rigel y Spartax se han movilizado masivas cantidades de tropas y material de guerra para campañas de largo aliento dentro de las fronteras del extinto Imperio Skrull y en torno a las fronteras del poderoso Imperio Badoon. Podemos afirmar sin género de dudas que estamos en Guerra contra la Zona Negativa, en campaña contra los rebeldes y separatistas Shi'ar y Skrull y al borde del conflicto contra los Badoon. Y podemos contar con la garantía de alianzas solidas con Spartax, Rigel, y Alpha Centauri._

_-Soy el General Kurg-Narv y exijo tener respuestas aceptables de por qué los Inhumanos se creyeron con derecho de comenzar a escalar hostilidades contra las potencias más importantes del Universo conocido, después de los Kree, sin contar con la aprobación del Alto Mando del Imperio y por qué se les antojo transmitirnos la información hasta después de comenzar a emprender las operaciones bélicas. Semejantes acciones representan una vulneración clara de siglos de tradición, respeto y acatamiento de la línea de mando del Imperio y representa además el emprendimiento de arriesgadas políticas intergalácticas que podrían destruirnos a todos._

_-Creo que olvidas tu posición dentro de la escala social Kurg-Narv-_la ferocidad en el tono de voz de Ronan hizo estremecer, muy a su pesar, al aludido_-los integrantes de la Familia Imperial no tienen porque dedicarse a informar de sus acciones a los miembros del Poder Militar o a las Casas Nobiliarias o a nadie. Si no escuchaste el informe transmitido por el representante de la Familia, déjame refrescarte lo que dice: los Skrull, los Shi'ar y los Negativos y quizá los Badoon se están movilizando para asestar un asalto generalizado contra los poderes que sostienen el actual Status Quo. Desde hacía meses estaban concentrando fuerzas tan grandes que estarían en condiciones de arremeter contra las propias capitales principales del Imperio Kree y de no haber sido por la operación quirúrgica ordenada por los Inhumanos quizá a estas horas en vez de estar manteniendo discusiones ridículas estaríamos intentando defender Hala del ataque enemigo. Los Inhumanos son nuestra Casa Gobernante y tienen por principal responsabilidad defender y fortalecer el Imperio frente a cualquier amenaza que se presente y el deber del Alto Mando es acatar esta voluntad y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que las directrices de los Emperadores sean concluidas satisfactoriamente. Y cualquiera que se atreva a desacatar estas realidades responderá ante mí y mi Arma Universal._

Garantizado el silencio y la momentánea obediencia de los arrogantes y levantiscos Generales y Almirantes del Imperio, llevados por su miedo ante la poderosa furia de Ronan, el enviado de los Inhumanos decidió proseguir con su informe:

_-Además General, si su preocupación es quedar fuera del rango de las operaciones más importantes contra los enemigos del Imperio debo informarles a todos ustedes que no deben de perder el sueño. Nuestra Familia Imperial tiene en amplia consideración los deseos de nuestros militares de más alto rango de proteger y engrandecer las fronteras del Imperio, por lo cual, todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes poseerá poderes y participación operativa en las campañas guerreras que se están acometiendo._

_Los Generales Kurg-Narv, Nah-Vorr, Tran-Serr y Kree-Straks partirán hoy mismo para colocarse al frente de las fuerzas que tienen la función de liberar Kree-Lar de la plaga Insectoide y Negativa que la infesta. Poseen plenas facultades para planificar las tácticas y la estrategia que permitan expulsar y contener a las Hordas de Annihilus y Blastaar, con el sobreentendido de informar regularmente a los miembros de la Familia Imperial y/o a sus asesores y enviados del progreso de estos planes y de los cambios y variantes que sean requeridos en cuanto al volumen de material, tropas, armas, logística y vías de penetración, así como queda explicado de antemano que cualquier variación al respecto ordenada por los Inhumanos deberá ser acatada y puesta en ejecución en el acto._

_Bajo las mismas premisas, los Almirantes Nerr-Vah, Krant-Rull, Asterin-Markrr y Lasret-Vuol partirán inmediatamente a los Sistemas Estelares Akran, Lumerya y Ashpur en el interior del Imperio Shi'ar, dirigiendo al Grupo de Flotas Gloria del Imperio, con la intención de suprimir las actividades de la Fraternidad de las Aves Rapaces y evitar tanto la expansión de la Insurrección de sus seguidores como la posibilidad de la concreción de su funesto Gran Propósito. Los datos aportados por los agentes de campo indican claramente que los esfuerzos logísticos y estratégicos de los Rapaces y los Legitimistas del Trono Shi'ar encuentran en estos Sistemas una movilidad mayor que en sus propios Cuarteles Generales de los Mundos de Ghulipar y que representan la Columna Vertebral de todo su esfuerzo bélico. Si la información aportada resulta verídica y no tenemos motivaciones para colocar esta realidad en duda, los terroristas cuentan en estos Sistemas hasta de 28 Flotas completas; es decir poseen la increíble cantidad de 140 mil navíos capitales y de apoyo, con toda su tripulación y todo su armamento y logística al pleno de su capacidad._

_-Representa una completa falta de juicio enviar algo tan ridículo como el Grupo de Flotas Gloria del Imperio para confrontar semejante maquinaria asesina. Un solo Grupo de Flotas apenas abarcaría la cuarta parte de las naves y personal de combate de lo que disponen los Shi'ar en los Sistemas a ser asaltados. Sin mencionar que los enemigos estarían gozando de la ventaja de combatir en territorio nativo y conocerlo mejor que nosotros y posiblemente contar con la aprobación y el apoyo irrestricto de las poblaciones del sector. Sin mencionar la siniestra fama de asesinos implacables y perfectos con la que cuentan los integrantes de la Fraternidad de Aves Rapaces. Representan una fuerza formidable a tener en cuenta, incluso por miembros de la Familia Imperial en un combate mano a mano._

_-Y es por ello Almirante Nerr-Vah que el Grupo de Flotas Gloria del Imperio va a ser solo uno de los siete Grupos de Flota que enviaremos al Imperio Shi'ar para sofocar la Rebelión y hacerle un favor al Universo cuando suprimamos a las Aves Rapaces. Los Grupos de Flota Imperio Sagrado, Gran Kree, Exterminadores de Imperios, Asesinos de Pájaros, Inhumanidad y Attilan partirán conjuntamente con ustedes para servir como apoyo a las operaciones de su Grupo y asegurar la liquidación definitiva del enemigo. Para que las acciones resulten eficientes y no puedan los enemigos aislar nuestras comunicaciones y dejarnos sin retaguardia, los Grupos Imperio Sagrado y Gran Kree permanecerán en Chandilar y los Sistemas cercanos como servicio de guarnición y fuerza de cobertura. Exterminadores, Asesinos, Inhumanidad y Attilan participaran junto a Gloria del Imperio en el asalto a los Sistemas Estelares Akran, Lumerya y Ashpur y aseguraran el triunfo de la inmensa campaña. Los máximos Comandantes del Frente Shi'ar serán Karnak y Gorgon y a ellos deberán entregarles los partes e informes que registren el avance y los logros de las actividades militares contra los Rapaces y sus secuaces._

_Para las actividades dentro de las fronteras del extinto Imperio Skrull, las tropas de los Grupos de Flota Gran Imperio y Extirpadora de Plagas serán más que suficientes para propinarles la zurra adecuada a los alborotadores y piratas Skrull y contaran con la guía y liderazgo de Tritón y la Comandancia de los Generales Allter-Kark, Minyr-Borth y del Almirante Jhanusk. La vigilancia de las fronteras del Imperio Badoon será realizado por los momentos por un solo Grupo de Flotas: el Conquistador de Imperios y su único líder será Maximus, hermano de nuestro Emperador. Los Badoon se han limitado por los momentos a movilizar fuerzas a los extremos de su Imperio y realizar conversaciones diplomáticas con cada poder del Consejo, incluyéndonos a nosotros. No confiamos en ellos, pero no seremos los iniciadores de las hostilidades contra una potencia más peligrosa de lo que la mayoría de los observadores pensaría. Las fuerzas al mando de Maximus serán disuasivo suficiente para contener cualquier movida agresiva por parte de los Badoon y si no es así tendremos tres Grupos de Flota desplegados a tan solo quince sistemas de la frontera Badoon y capaces de actuar con rapidez inmediata._

_Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystalia Amaquelin y Ronan el Acusador permanecerán en Hala como Comandantes máximos del esfuerzo de guerra y Estrategas y Organizadores de todos los Frentes. En el seno del Imperio y bajo la Comandancia de estos permanecerán 50 Grupos de Flota, es decir un millón setecientas cincuenta mil naves capitales y de apoyo con instrucciones de proteger al Imperio de cualquier agresión extranjera o de movilizarse contra cualquier poder demasiado grande como para ser domeñado por los recursos desplegados más allá de los límites del Imperio Kree._

_Para culminar los informes de los planes desplegados por la Familia Imperial y sus Asesores debo insistir en que los miedos de los integrantes de las Casas Nobiliarias y de los Mandos Militares acerca de la intervención permanente de la Armada Federada en los asuntos de nuestro Universo no poseen ningún punto de validez. Black Bolt ha mantenido serias conversaciones con sus embajadores sobre los eventos acontecidos en el Sistema Solar Terráqueo de la Vía Láctea y sobre las desgraciadas circunstancias en que nuestros pueblos se han relacionado con anterioridad._

_La Federación a través de sus representantes nos ha asegurado que su violenta participación en los combates terrícolas se debieron única y exclusivamente a la intervención del Exiliado. Que este es un criminal de guerra de la peor catadura y que huyo de su Realidad después de ser aniquilado como potentado en las Guerras de Liberación de las Cuatro Mil Galaxias. Que no toleraran, bajo ninguna circunstancia, apoyo de ninguna de nuestras civilizaciones a las ambiciones de este bandolero interdimensional y que a cambio de nuestra neutralidad en este conflicto ellos no se entrometerán en los nuestros. Confesaron que ellos mismos se encuentran envueltos en una Conflagración de magnitudes nunca antes vistas y no cuentan con el tiempo ni el interés de verse involucrados en batallas ajenas; aunque afirmaron contar con la capacidad para responder decisivamente intromisiones no deseadas. Que lo sucedido en 3350 A.C y 1830 y 1851 D.C no tiene porque acontecer nuevamente._

_Nuestro Soberano contesto que desde luego no tenía intenciones de involucrarse en asuntos que no le concernían y que por su parte, por lo que había llegado a averiguar por sus propios medios también creía al Exiliado como un vulgar matón con vasta y poderosa tecnología. Invito a los pobladores de la Federación a visitarnos más a menudo y anuncio el establecimiento formal de relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con la Federación Intergaláctica y la firma de un Tratado de no Agresión y Amistad y otro de Alianza Comercial y Cultural con la misma Federación y sus aliados y afirmo que haría todo lo que estaba en su poder para que dentro de los límites del Imperio y en sus áreas de influencia el Exiliado no pudiera realizar actividad alguna. A cambio, la Federación aseguro, que pese a sus propios conflictos asoladores, se comprometía a que ninguna potencia agresiva de su propia realidad pretendiera afectar los intereses de la Poderosa Hala y su pueblo._

Se retiro del palco con una sonrisa sardónica y casi demoniaca en el rostro. Se regodeaba de la estupidez de los Potentados Kree, que creyeron que podrían ocultarle a la Familia Imperial información de tan vital importancia como la relacionada con una Potencia Interdimensional de la magnitud de la Federación Intergaláctica. Las caras de frustración que observo en por lo menos un tercio de los Generales y Almirantes le demostró que las sospechas de Medusa y su esposo de un complot en su contra y que el Exiliado tenía seguramente sus garras metidas en todo ello eran completamente validas. Solo restaba esperar la movida de los traidores y tener la capacidad para destrozar su complot antes de que llegara a concretarse con éxito. Y, si más elementos interdimensionales de la Realidad del Exiliado se encontraban involucrados en los planes conspirativos, podían contar con que la Federación, pese a la terrible Guerra que enfrentaba se aseguraría de cumplir con sus compromisos. Aunque solo fuera por su propio interés de supervivencia, así como los Inhumanos se asegurarían en la medida de su poder de frustrar cualquier alianza de los potentados de esta realidad con las alimañas del Universo Alternativo.

**_Frontera del Imperio Badoon: Tres semanas después._**

Era desesperante tener que estar dentro de las fortificaciones artilladas del sucio planetoide Borghal-8 aguantando los constantes bombardeos de la Armada Badoon, sin saber a ciencia cierta si las defensas aguantarían y si la contraofensiva ordenada por Maximus tendría algún resultado positivo. Lo único bueno de toda la cochinada, era que los Reyes Inhumanos parecían ser tan listos y contar con un servicio de espionaje tan capacitado como los rumores insistían en señalar, casi, diariamente.

Había sido por la insistencia de los Inhumanos que las fuerzas Kree en Borghal-8 representaban el triple de lo planificado por los "expertos" de la Academia Militar Estratégica del Imperio. Era por las órdenes emanadas desde el Palacio Imperial de Attilan que se quintuplico el número de piezas de artillería de grueso calibre y se decuplico la magnitud de los efectivos blindados en la superficie planetaria. Habían sido las imposiciones de Medusa las que forzaron al Alto Mando a reforzar por 20 las capacidades de repulsión de los escudos planetarios. Y fue la planificación de Ronan lo que permitió camuflar una flotilla de 150 navíos capitales en las cercanías del Sistema Estelar donde se encontraba el Planetoide y lanzar un inesperado asalto sobre la retaguardia de los guerreros Badoon y desorganizar la línea de ataque de las huestes asaltantes. Desorganización acrecentada porque los 150 buques capitales de Ronan se convirtieron 48 horas después en 1500 navíos capitales y 3500 de apoyo; toda una Flota al asalto sobre las Hordas Badoon.

Y pese a ello las dificultades no hacían otra cosa que aumentar. Maximus había lanzado una Flota tras otra en respuesta a la agresión Badoon, hasta que completo las siete Armadas de su Grupo de Flotas y en las dos semanas que siguieron tuvo que involucrar a los restantes Tres Grupos de Flota para lograr contener la arremetida feroz de los alienígenos y poder empezar a realizar intentos de retomar la iniciativa. Como se podían comprender los planes de Maximus, este había conservado una masiva cantidad de efectivos terrestres Kree en los planetas y planetoides de la Frontera del Imperio Badoon para impedir que este pudiera rebasar sus límites y representar una amenaza a la integridad territorial del aun frágil poderío Kree; al mismo tiempo que utilizaba en masa las naves de los Cuatro Grupos de Flota a su disposición para perforar las líneas Badoon e intentar llevar la conflagración al interior y de ser posible al corazón de los territorios dominados por este Imperio.

Pero, si las tropas tenían razón en este análisis de las intenciones estratégicas de su líder, parecía que dos semanas y media eran demasiado poco para que los resultados pudieran ser catalogados de óptimos. No solo era que Borghal-8 estuviera siendo salvajemente bombardeado por navíos capitales del enemigo, sino que las arremetidas de este se sucedían también en Vrolya, Laryssk, Attum, Klanet-57, Prime Ghal y sobre todo en Tradrazz Borum; planeta de la magnitud de la misma Hala y centro de las vías de comunicación de acceso directo entre los Imperios Kree y Badoon. La intromisión de Maximus en los dominios Badoon no había quebrantado la voluntad ofensiva del enemigo y por el contrario parecía haberse estancado, pese a no haber penetrado más allá del cuarto Sistema Estelar Badoon más cercano a la Frontera. Lo único positivo de la marcha de la Guerra hasta los momentos estaba en que los Badoon no lograban rebasar las líneas fronterizas impuestas por los Kree y estos en cambio combatían ya en los Sistemas del Imperio enemigo, aunque estos sistemas fueran casi tan fronterizos como los que servían de bases de operaciones para la Armada Kree.

Afortunadamente para las intenciones estratégicas del Imperio Kree, no eran solo las naves de su Armada las que se involucraron en la sangrienta y cuasi-inesperada guerra contra los Badoon. Apenas dieron comienzo los enfrentamientos entre las dos superpotencias galácticas, las naves de las Flotas Spartax, Rigel, y Alpha Centauri asaltaron sistemas estelares ubicados en extremos diferentes del territorio sometido a los Badoon, logrando penetrar escasa pero importantemente dentro del agresivo Imperio. Lo más preocupante de la situación bélica se encontraba en que combatiendo hombro con hombro con los Badoon estaban numerosas Flotas de procedencia Shi'ar, Skrull, Z'nox y Humana de lo que parecía ser una Tierra paralela a la de esta Realidad. La importancia de la invasión lanzada por los aliados de los Kree radicaba en dos puntos primordiales. Uno, varios de los planetas atacados estaban ubicados como los principales proveedores de recursos minerales y agrarios del Imperio Badoon, con lo cual se cortaba o debilitaba la provisión de productos para el potentado enemigo. Dos, se descubrió la masiva cantidad de apoyos y aliados con los que contaban los enemigos y la fortaleza militar de esta malsana Coalición.

Aunque esta información, conocida en todos sus detalles por las máximas autoridades del Alto Mando Kree y deducida en sus líneas más gruesas por el común de las tropas, poco consuelo podía otorgar a los soldados sobre el terreno que trataban de encontrar un modo no solo de frenar los constantes ataques perpetrados por las naves de las Flotas Badoon sino de penetrar lo suficiente en los mundos de los enemigos e infringirles un daño tan elevado que se vieran en la forzosa necesidad de solicitar y, mejor aun, rogar por una tregua y hasta por la paz sin condiciones.

_-Creo que nuestros queridos monarcas se apresuraron demasiado en sus celebraciones públicas por la inminente victoria sobre los Badoon y sus aliados. Este constante martilleo de los cañones de esas plagas estelares diezma nuestras filas con una precisión, masividad y facilidad preocupantemente elevada y no pongo en la mínima duda que pronto nos veremos obligados a abandonar Borghal-8 y el resto de nuestras posiciones fronterizas de contención. Casi creo inevitable que tengamos que abandonar incluso Tradrazz Borum y replegarnos hasta el interior del Imperio. Es la única vía plausible de combatir la arrogancia Badoon con chance de éxito._

_-Marlak, de lo que yo estoy convencido es que encontrarte agradablemente sentado en un bunker casi impenetrable, doblemente protegido por un blindaje impresionante y campos de fuerza "impenetrables", manejando la artillería pesada y bombardeando las posiciones enemigas con impunidad casi total; te ha dado demasiado tiempo para pensar estupideces y analizar demasiado las cosas._

_-No pretenderás negarme que, desde los días de la Guerra de Reyes y la Conflagración contra los Constructores, el Imperio no se había enfrentado a un enemigo con la capacidad de frenar y hasta repeler las mejores unidades de las que dispone. Tienes que reconocer Vreek-Lar que nos estamos metiendo en una pelea de la que quizá no podamos salir bien librados. Solo debes observar nuestro propio trabajo de saturación artillero. Hemos bombardeado sus malditas posiciones durante tres semanas y esta es la hora en la que no han aflojado un centímetro de sus territorios y devuelven cañonazo por cañonazo._

_-No pretendo negar nada de lo que acontece a nuestro alrededor. Pero tampoco voy a endiosar a una chusma salvaje y barbárica que lo único que tiene a su favor es el haber podido reunir los suficientes aliados para llenar los huecos de sus brechas e inundar el campo de alimañas cuando los atacamos con sumo grado de devastación. No existe motivo para concederles más meritos a los Badoon que un numero aplastante y unos aliados igual de numerosos._

Los impactos sucesivos y atronadores que tuvieron que soportar los escudos del bunker en el que se encontraban los interlocutores los hizo callar casi de inmediato. Resultaba poco menos que imposible mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada mientras las hordas salvajes de los Badoon martilleaban sin cesar las defensas artilladas de los Kree. Sobre todo porque pese a las palabras de Vreek-Lar la potencia de los cañones del enemigo demostraban a cada momento el poderío del que disponían y la capacidad de destrucción y exterminio del que estaban dotados. De hecho; y Vreek-Lar lo sabía, pese a su negativa a reconocerlo; su bunker formaba parte de una línea de trescientos bunkers ubicados en la Región Desértica de Chkaf; la zona más cálida del planeta y algunos afirmaban del Sistema estelar de Borghal-8; línea de bunkers de la que solo quedaban en pie una centena de ellos y que sobrevivía gracias al aluvión de tropas que los Kree mandaron durante uno de sus contraataques y a las poderosas piezas de artillería pesada que Maximus ordeno instalar y mantener en las fortificaciones de los bunkers.

Eran sumamente pocos los que a estas alturas de la confrontación se negaban a reconocer la valía militar del Imperio de los Badoon y Marlak ciertamente no iba a formar parte del conjunto de imbéciles que cantaban a coro las presuntas invulnerabilidades de la Armada Kree.

El haberse graduado en la primera posición de su curso en la Academia Militar Imperial y haber sacado las notas máximas en cada una de las materias que estudio y habiendo sobresalido en las aplicaciones de Historia Militar Kree, Estrategia y Táctica de Guerra, Logística, Tecnología e Interconexión de los aspectos sociales, económicos, políticos y militares durante la Guerra, le otorgaban los conocimientos adecuados y la experiencia teórica necesaria para lograr aprehender la realidad de los conflictos y erradicar de su sistema cualquier síntoma de arrogancia y soberbia chauvinista que lo impulsara a menospreciar a sus enemigos.

Conocía las humillantes derrotas padecidas por el imperio a manos de los Insectoides de la Zona Negativa durante la Guerra de Aniquilación; conocía de las derrotas padecidas por el Imperio a manos de la Falange guiada por Ultron; sabía de los desastres iniciales frente al poderío de los Constructores. Y gracias a su natural curiosidad estaba entre los dichosos afortunados (una ridícula minoría) que habían conseguido una copia del ilegal ejemplar titulado La Verdadera Historia de las Grandes Guerras contra la Federación Intergaláctica; obra de mil quinientas páginas (que en realidad era una recopilación de los principales capítulos de una obra mucho más vasta llamada Historia Completa y Verídica de las Campañas de las Legiones Imperiales Kree durante las Guerras entre los Federados Intergalácticos y sus aliados Revolucionarios contra los Señoríos Galácticos, que abarcaba 15 tomos y más de 20 mil páginas) en las que se relataba con lujo de detalles las dos grandes Campañas contra La Federación hacía tantos años atrás y que por supuesto era considerada por las autoridades imperiales como una obra sacrílega y prohibida y a la que sin embargo Marlak tuvo acceso gracias a su posición como hijo del Comandante Artuk-Kralk, jefe máximo del Espionaje Interno Kree. Y, por supuesto, conocía a la perfección que tan difícil había sido someter a los tradicionales enemigos del Imperio; tanto los Skrull como los Shi'ar fueron potencias que tardaron literalmente siglos en ser sometidas al estado de impotencia en el que se encontraban hoy en día y hubo ocasiones en las que fueron los Kree los que tuvieron que retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Pero Marlak no podía considerar con seriedad hablar libremente acerca de todas las historias que había llegado a conocer y que desmentían tan fidedignamente las mentiras sobre la invencibilidad de las armas Kree. Ni siquiera el hijo del Poderoso Jefe máximo del espionaje imperial podría salir bien librado de la oleada de acusaciones que los chauvinistas y puristas de Hala desatarían contra su persona si recordaba a las masas las debilidades que a lo largo de su angustiante y trágica historia los arrogantes Kree habían padecido. De hecho, seria su propio arrogante y soberbio padre el encargado de encabezar la chusma determinada a lincharlo por su indiscreción. Hasta los presuntamente liberales Inhumanos mantenían un hermetismo salvaje con respecto a los documentos más comprometedores de la Historia Militar del Imperio y solo empleaban los datos que conocían cuando esto podía reportarles beneficios en sus pugnas contra los Grandes Grupos Familiares Nobiliarios, como en la sesión del Comando Central de la Armada Kree y su comprobación publica que conocían las leyendas y las realidades de las Guerras contra La Federación.

Y la intención de afirmar la necesidad de mostrarse precavidos en la confrontación se demostraba más complicada en Borghal-8 que en cualquier otra parte del frente de guerra contra los Badoon o que en cualquier otro frente de guerra en el cual estuvieran comprometidas las armas del Imperio Kree. Después de todo, el grueso de los efectivos contrarios en Borghal-8 pertenecía a razas consideradas aun más despreciables que los Badoon. Eran elementos Z'nox, Skrull y de los Humanos interdimensionales los que intentaban penetrar y eliminar las defensas implementadas por los inhumanos y la sola idea de retroceder ante semejantes especímenes era una ocurrencia que para la mentalidad de los más puristas integrantes de la raza Kree solo podía desarrollarla una persona cobarde o deficiente mental.

_-Marlak. Tienes que dirigir los cañones a 35 km al Norte del Muro Arghal. Según los datos de la computadora y la magnitud de los destrozos padecidos por nuestras defensas en las trincheras cercanas a esa posición, allí se localiza sin duda la mayor concentración de artillería Badoon en todo la Región Desértica de Chkaf. No logro comprender porque los comandantes de artillería se han empeñado tanto en ubicar sus descargas a casi un centenar de km de las fortificaciones artilladas del enemigo._

_-Pese a las apariencias, la concentración de piezas de artillería Badoon en el Muro Arghal, representa una trampa muy bien ejecutada. Los aliados de los Badoon están utilizando tecnología de transportación para ofrecer la apariencia de estar destrozándonos con la masa de artillería que mantienen concentrada en Arghal, cuando en realidad esta concentración artillera es ridículamente baja y los disparos que parecen provenir de esas coordenadas en realidad provienen de piezas que se encuentran dispersas en un radio de unos mil a mil quinientos kilómetros y que pueden golpearnos al mismo tiempo debido a los agujeros de gusano con los que transportan y dirigen sus disparos. Garantizan de este modo que haya confusión entre nuestro comando al no poder descifrar de donde provienen los ataques y al mismo tiempo mantienen protegidas sus divisiones de artillería al no poder ubicarlas y atacarlas._

_-Los Badoon no manejan una tecnología semejante. Ni siquiera los Shi'ar o los Skrull nos han desafiado con una maquinaria bélica de semejantes características. No he escuchado de algo así ni tan siquiera entre los proyectos militares de nuestros laboratorios de guerra durante las campañas contra los Constructores o contra los Insectoides de la Zona Negativa._

_-Bueno, Vreek-Lar, es que la tecnología de transportación de la que estoy hablando no es una creación de los Badoon. Fue traída a esta Realidad por los Humanos aliados a nuestros enemigos y mejorada y fortalecida por el Caudillo de la Guerra interdimensional que se encuentra refugiado en el Sistema Estelar Terrícola y que por lo que sabemos se encuentra sumamente enojado con nosotros por nuestros nexos amistosos con los poderosos alienígenas que le arrebataron su trono y sus posesiones._

_-Los Humanos de cualquier realidad pertenecen a un subgénero racial incapacitado biológicamente para desenvolver adecuadamente una civilización interestelar poderosa y avanzada en términos pacíficos. No nos explayemos ya en las tecnologías de importancia o funcionalidad militar. Semejante poderío destructivo, si de verdad lo trajeron a esta guerra los Humanos de la realidad desconocida, solo les pudo haber llegado procedente de algún poder extranjero necesitado de emplearlos como carne de cañón y que deseaba confrontarnos sin necesidad de exponer sus rostros públicamente._

Marlak no tuvo la menor oportunidad para intentar rebatir semejante aserto. Una lluvia de proyectiles y descargas de energía empezó a golpear las defensas de los bunkers de forma ininterrumpida. El fuego parecía además concentrarse en la zona que daba en línea directa a las bocas de los cañones Kree. Era evidente que los aliados de los Badoon pretendían anular la capacidad de combate artillero Kree al asegurarse que, si los escudos colapsaban, lo primero en ser azotado por las descargas de sus cañones serian las piezas de artillería del odiado enemigo Kree. Pero en sus pantallas Marlak pudo constatar que existía un peligro mayor para las tropas desplegadas por los Inhumanos que una hipotética (aunque tremendamente probable) debacle de las defensas energéticas de sus fortificaciones bajo el peso de los bombardeos Badoon. Columnas de vehículos blindados, infantería mecanizada, robots de combate, artillería blindada móvil y hasta infantería ligera avanzaban en despliegue de combate; con sus escudos levantados al máximo de sus capacidades y sus armas prestas para desencadenar una tormenta de disparos apenas lograran alcanzar las líneas de los Kree.

Los cielos se encontraban, para complementar el cumulo de males que se abatían sobre las defensas Kree en el Desierto de Chkaf, sobresaturadas de naves de envergadura media con sus defensas colocadas en nivel Alpha y sus armas descargando un aluvión de proyectiles y descargas de energía sobre los escudos de las fortificaciones. Las pantallas permitían observar el desenvolvimiento de los combates a todo lo largo, ancho y profundo de la Región Desértica de Chkaf y, para los voyeristas, permitían que se detallaran las colosales explosiones que acontecían cada vez que los disparos salidos de las armas de los aliados de los Badoon impactaban con las defensas imperiales. Explosión tras explosión, Marlak podía captar como fluctuaban los escudos, a veces pareciendo que por fin iban a ceder frente al empuje de los cañonazos enemigos y otras demostrando una solidez mayor a la real. En realidad el espectáculo no resultaba para nada halagüeño y en cambio revestía el mayor peligro que las defensas Kree habían padecido en todo el transcurso de la breve guerra que enfrentaban. Resultaba evidente que los Badoon y sus "amigos" intentaban desencadenar un golpe táctico determinante para desmantelar la red defensiva con la que la Alianza de Potencias Civilizadas pretendía imponer la cuarentena contra los Badoon. Era el más poderoso despliegue de armas terrestres y naves de mediana envergadura, especialmente efectivas para las campañas de conquista planetaria, que los Badoon habían desplegado desde que comenzaron las hostilidades.

Y Marlak no pretendía hacerle las cosas fáciles a la canalla Badoon. Una cosa era estar libre de las estupideces chauvinistas de los Grandes Líderes Militares del Imperio y considerar con objetividad las capacidades económicas, políticas y militares de las diferentes potencias interestelares. Una cosa era considerar que los Skrull, los Shi'ar, los terrícolas y hasta los Badoon eran razas tan meritorias como los Kree y sus aliados. Una cosa era encontrarse tremendamente admirado por el poderío, cultura y riqueza de las Civilizaciones Interdimensionales descubiertas por los exploradores Kree hace tantos milenios atrás y que acababan de ser redescubiertas por interés estratégico de la Casa Imperial Inhumana. Otra cosa muy diferente era tolerar los planes expansionistas de los salvajemente aguerridos ejércitos Badoon y permitir que sus hordas pusieran sus pezuñas apestosas sobre las calles de Hala y Kree-Lar como parecía ser la intención de esos imperialistas brutales, como lo demostraba la masiva presencia de armas extrañas y de Armadas extranjeras en los Dominios del Imperio Badoon en proporciones mayores a las normales para tiempos de paz, en proporción de por lo menos 25 a 1.

Coordinándose con el resto de los operarios de las maquinarias de artillería que protegían las fortalezas Kree, Marlak desato una lluvia tempestuosa de descargas de energía, proyectiles y bombas contra los vehículos y robots que avanzaban y se encargo de desatar una tormenta no menos intensa que sirviera de barrera antiaérea contra los navíos estelares. Cañonazo por cañonazo se desato un duelo salvaje por ver que escudos cedían primero y que colapsaba antes, si la defensa de los Kree o la ofensiva Badoon. Podía verse la destrucción asolando los suelos desérticos, las trincheras saltando en pedazos y los soldados de ambas facciones pegando gritos estentóreos de ánimo o terror. Las naves Badoon se estremecían y bamboleaban en los cielos del planeta, víctimas de las explosiones generadas por el impacto de los disparos Kree contra sus escudos o por los ramalazos que llegaban desde la superficie del planeta cada vez que sus propias bombas y rayos destruían las edificaciones o intentaban penetrar las defensas que los Kree mantenían en el planeta.

Las ráfagas de energía que salían despedidas a vertiginosa velocidad de las bocas de los cañones de las armas de los soldados de la infantería blindada de los contendientes chocaban con estrepito con las armaduras de sus contrarios una y otra vez hasta que lograban perforarlas o hasta que las armas de las que eran disparadas caían de las frías y muertas manos de sus operadores. Marlak veía con pasmo y asombro renovados como los guerreros de ambos imperios se lanzaban al asalto, con entusiasmo homicida, para intentar destruir las fuerzas del adversario, pese a observar a centímetros de su propio rostro como sus compañeros de equipo o los soldados enemigos caían, llenando el aire de sus estentóreos gemidos de dolor al tener las entrañas perforadas, las manos desprendidas, las piernas vaporizadas, y eso sin contar a los que eran incapaces de desencadenar cualquier nivel de ruido al tener su cráneo volado y su cerebro esparcido por el campo de batalla por el impacto de los rayos enemigos o los pisotones de las botas de sus propios compañeros, incapacitados por la furia y la determinación para ver que lo que estaban aplastando bajo las suelas de sus calzados eran los restos sanguinolentos de sus propios camaradas.

Y aunque no eran tan visibles como los desafortunados que tenían la necesidad de combatir fuera de las fortificaciones, bien fuera porque las asaltaban o por que intentaban frenar el avance de los agresores, Marlak podía intuir los gritos de dolor, sorpresas y miedo que asaltaban a los ocupantes de los bunkers sitiados cada vez que los proyectiles o descargas de los cañones Badoon lograba perforar los escudos de los protectores y hacían volar por los aires la totalidad o grandes proporciones de las presuntamente impenetrables fortalezas del Imperio. Podía ver, después de todo, a las hordas de Humanos y Z'nox entrando en los fuertes que no habían estallado por completo, desencadenando la furia de sus armas contra los desconcertados ocupantes y gritando con salvajismo, para nada disimulado, cuando apretaban los gatillos de sus rifles o desenvainaban sus armas blancas.

Y al igual que no tenía reparos en bombardear las líneas enemigas que veía avanzar y a las que procuraba diezmar lo más posible para facilitar el trabajo de la infantería blindada y de la maquinaria móvil y así contribuir lo máximo con la destrucción de la arremetida bárbara; no demostraba escrúpulos para desmantelar a cañonazo limpio las estructuras Kree que hubieran caído en manos de los agresores masacrando en el proceso a todo aquel que tuviera la desdicha de encontrarse operando en el interior de las edificaciones tomadas, no importaba que fueran Humanos, Z'nox, Skrull, Badoon e inclusive posibles cautivos Kree. Era preferible en cualquier modo una muerte definitiva y gloriosa en medio del fragor de la guerra que sufrir los horrores del cautiverio a manos de los salvajes que pululaban alrededor de las fronteras de la Gran Nación Kree y de sus aliados.

Impacto tras impacto haciendo fluctuar peligrosamente los escudos del poderoso bunker en el que se encontraba, le hicieron comprender que los enemigos sabían o intuían que esa posición representaba el centro desde el que se coordinaba todo el esfuerzo de la artillería Kree en la Región Desértica de Chkaf. Y también lo comprendió a la perfección cuando observo a través de las pantallas como una gruesa sección de las tropas atacantes tomaba rumbo contra la zona en la que se encontraba su bunker, dejando que tropas de cobertura se encargaran de las fortificaciones que dejaban por el camino. Pero él no se había graduado en las mejores academias del imperio para lucir los diplomas como premios para un figurín de pacotilla. Se había encargado de preparar defensas extras para el caso en que los enemigos poseyeran un número tan abrumador que las defensas primarias colapsaran, como parecía estar ocurriendo y lo había hecho con tal cuidado que hasta los demás comandantes de la zona desconocían la real capacidad defensiva del territorio bajo su mando. Solo Black Bolt y Medusa poseían los conocimientos de su plan de batalla y lo habían aprobado sin demostrar la mínima duda.

Pese a que las tropas enemigas se acercaban a ritmo acelerado y los disparos de su artillería ya penetraban las defensas de los bunkers más cercanos al suyo haciéndolos estallar en pedazos o dejando sin guarnición apropiada una amplia franja de territorio, Marlak no ponía el ejecútese a su plan. Para el todavía no habían avanzado lo suficiente en los Dominios del Imperio y la trampa no cumpliría el adecuado papel exterminador que les haría ganar la batalla a los Kree no solo en Chkaf sino en todo el Planeta Borghal-8 y quizá en todo el Sistema Estelar. Triunfo que a pesar de todo no consideraba para nada definitivo y seguía creyendo que la guerra debía librarse en territorio más adecuado. Pero de eso se preocuparía más adelante. Por ahora se encargaría de demostrarles a los Badoon y a sus aliados interdimensionales porque los Kree eran la potencia más impresionante de esta Realidad y porque potencias que parecían ser tan impresionantes como La Federación y sus enemigos se molestaban en tratar con estos.

Para ensoberbecer a los asaltantes Marlak coordino una feroz oleada de bombardeos contra el centro de las filas enemigas y una oleada no menos intensa de ataques de vehículos blindados contra el flanco izquierdo de los Badoon. Durante una hora las tropas enemigas se vieron en la necesidad de contener su avance y dedicarse a defender las posiciones ganadas. Las explosiones desencadenadas por las armas de los Kree resultaban un espectáculo hermosos para la vista si uno solo se fijaba en los colores de los "fuegos artificiales" y no en lo que se veía después de ido el resplandor: cuerpos revueltos, hechos pedazos, desmembrados y sangrantes y a veces hasta algún desafortunado infeliz que de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir a la oleada de fuego desatada y agonizaba en medio de dolores espantosos y un miedo aun más atroz al saber con seguridad plena que en cualquier momento se desataría una nueva ola de infernal ataque, bien fuera de sus enemigos o de su propio ejército y perecería irremediablemente.

Durante una hora se pudo observar a los blindados y a la infantería Kree disparando a boca de jarro sobre la soldadesca aliada de los Badoon, masacrando sus filas, penetrando en sus formaciones y desorganizando sus cuerpos de batalla. Obligando a las tropas Badoon a retroceder precipitadamente y a quebrar su línea de batalla, permitiendo que las huestes Kree se infiltraran hasta el propio centro de su frente de combate y masacrara a las tropas humanas, Z'nox, y Skrull por su espalda y sus costados. Caras desintegradas, costillas vaporizadas, miembros arrancados de cuajo, torsos partidos por la mitad y sobre todo guerreros cagados de miedo por la violenta intrusión que los obligaba a replegarse y a buscar con desesperación una manera de contrarrestar la contraofensiva de los Kree y más que todo una forma de salvar el pellejo sin parecer una masa de cobardes indigna de combatir hombro con hombro con las fuerzas del Poderoso Imperio Badoon.

Pero los Badoon no eran considerados por la Inteligencia Kree como una de las mayores amenazas a la Hegemonía Universal por representar un blanco fácil para sus enemigos, por poderosos que estos pudieran ser o aunque estos fueran los ejércitos del mismísimo Imperio Kree y estuvieran siendo dirigidos y coordinados por la Familia Imperial de los Inhumanos.

Marlak pudo observar cómo, a pesar de encontrarse las tropas Kree profundamente introducidas en las líneas de los aliados de los Badoon y combatían prácticamente cara a cara contra estos, los Badoon procedían a desencadenar un aluvión de disparos contra las fuerzas del Imperio Kree y lanzaban todo el peso de sus robots, tanques, blindados e infantería pesada, apoyado todo eso por las descargas de su artillería y de su potente fuerza aeroespacial contra los que los forzaban a retroceder. Marlak se encargo con el resto de los comandos de la artillería de las fortalezas de aguarles la fiesta a los Badoon bombardeando con toda la potencia de sus cañones a los contraatacantes y obligándolos a ralentizar su avance. Resultaba el campo de batalla un verdadero centro de carnicerías inmisericordes. Los cañones de los Kree despedazaban a los Badoon y a sus aliados pero también golpeaban con saña a sus propias tropas que estaban profundamente incrustadas en las líneas enemigas. Los cañones Badoon aniquilaban a las huestes Kree, haciendo saltar en pedazos sus poderosos blindados; pero en el proceso podía constatarse la caída masiva de sus propias fuerzas alcanzadas por la furia desencadenada por la artillería del mismo bando.

Y en medio del salvaje duelo de artillería, los vehículos y soldados seguían atacándose a boca de jarro sin dar ni pedir cuartel y demostrando una saña enfermiza y malsana. Se llegaba a presenciar duelos corporales entre los soldados que por cualquier razón perdían el uso de sus armas, se agredían con sus propias manos o con los restos metálicos que encontraran. Contusiones mortales, dentaduras perdidas, ojos arrancados en manos llenas de sangre, cráneos fracturados, costillas despedazadas, cabezas cercenadas. Tales eran los resultados de unos soldados para nada dispuestos a ceder una sola pizca de terreno y determinados a aniquilar a un enemigo al que hacía tres semanas atrás ni siquiera conocían.

Pero la tenacidad de los Kree no podía ya hacer frente a la ofensiva de los Badoon. Pese a su coraje, capacidad y poderío armamentístico se estaban enfrentando a un enemigo que en esos momentos demostraba poseer una superioridad numérica de por lo menos cinco a uno, que contaba con una superioridad en cuanto a poder de fuego por el número de piezas de artillería de hasta siete a uno y que estaban demostrando que contaban entre las piezas de su arsenal con maravillas tecnológicas que no necesitaban sentir envidia de las armas de los Kree y que en cambio las hacían empalidecer de frustración e impotencia. Para cuando hubo transcurrido un par de horas de esa carnicería salvaje y barbárica, las tropas defensoras se replegaban disciplinada pero irreversiblemente y los disparos de los cañones y blindados Badoon volvían a tener por blanco primordial los escudos y muros de los fuertes que defendían la Región Desértica de Chkaf.

Marlak no obstante sonreía de una forma completamente extraña. Parecía que la debacle que se avecinaba sobre los Kree no existiera y que fueran los Badoon los que tenían contados los días en la superficie de Borghal-8. No parecía comprender la magnitud de la catástrofe y continuaba golpeando las líneas de avance de los contrarios con fuerza letal; a pesar que todos observaban con sus propios ojos a través de las pantallas y de las holográficas que muchos de los artilleros abandonaban sus puestos junto con la guarnición que los protegía, permitiendo así que los atacantes se apoderaran de una parte importante de los recursos militares establecidos por los Kree en el área y olvidándose de las lecciones sobre el honor y la valentía con la que tanto se llenaban las bocas en la Academia.

_-Considero prudente_-empezó a hablar Marlak por el intercomunicador interestelar, para pasmo de Vreek-Lar-_la implementación inmediata de la Directriz Total War y la puesta en práctica de los planes trazados por nosotros en las reuniones de comando en Hala durante las semanas previas al estallido de la contienda. Tomando en consideración la magnitud de las fuerzas atacantes y el poderío de la Flota desplegada por los sitiadores en la Zona Orbital del planeta, es mi opinión que no queda otro remedio que la aplicación de la fuerza de choque especial en una magnitud del cien por ciento._

_-Su propuesta ha sido escuchada y sus análisis y pruebas adecuadamente estudiadas y la Familia Imperial y el Alto Mando Imperial considera correcta su apreciación sobre la magnitud del problema y de la contundencia necesaria para solventar las dificultades presentadas. Por lo que aprobamos la implementación inmediata del plan en el porcentaje considerado y afirmamos nuestro pleno respaldo a sus estrategias de batalla._

Cortando el nexo que lo mantenía comunicado con el Palacio Imperial de Hala, Marlak procedió a ordenar la implementación de la operación de la que acababa de obtener el visto bueno de Medusa: _-Por medio de la actual orden debe procederse a activar los Protocolos Total War a lo largo y ancho de Borghal-8 comenzando su accionar en la Región Desértica de Chkaf. La orden debe ser de cumplimiento inmediato. Repito. La orden debe ser de cumplimiento inmediato. Total War ha sido activado. Total War ha sido activado._

Ese día Vreek-Lar comprendió lo que era tener miedo real, pánico, terror. Y lo más extraño era que lo sentía producto de los propios artilugios bélicos de sus paisanos y no producto de los "extremos actos de salvajismo" del enemigo. La tierra bajo sus pies tembló como bajo los efectos y estragos de un terremoto de magnitudes apocalípticas. Y por las pantallas holográficas pudo percatarse de la razón del desmadre. Haces de luz mortífera cubrían a los efectivos Badoon, humanos, Z'nox y Skrull a lo largo y ancho de cada frente de batalla en el planeta. Y tras la extinción de las luces podían observarse los cuerpos carbonizados y las maquinas destrozadas. Evidentemente Marlak había utilizado, con la aprobación plena de la Familia Imperial, las minas antimateria; armas capaces de proyectar una energía devastadora poseedora de la cualidad de exterminar cada rastro de vida biológica y artefacto tecnológico contra el que fuera utilizado. Los ingenieros y físicos Kree habían descubierto la capacidad de controlar y proyectar ese poder solo contra los objetivos previamente especificados, posibilitando la destrucción de un enemigo en medio de una zona densamente poblada, matando al blanco sin dañar a los que lo rodeaban sin importar lo cerca del objetivo que se encontraran. Obviamente Marlak había llevado esta mejora a niveles macro: cada soldado enemigo y sus armas estaban literalmente desintegrados o hechos pedazos, pero las fortificaciones, soldados y armas Kree se encontraban intactos.

Armamentos como esos estaban prohibidos por los Protocolos de Regularización de la Guerra del Consejo de Potencias Interestelares. Pero las armas biológicas y bioquímicas también lo estaban y los Badoon, Shi'ar, Skrull, Spartoi y los demás llevaban centurias obviando las legislaciones interestelares y empleando cualquier instrumento que les permitiera obtener la victoria, por amarga y cruel que esta fuera o pareciera. Evidentemente para Marlak y los Inhumanos había llegado la hora de jugar tan duro como todos los demás poderes que pretendían la Hegemonía.

Pero el espectáculo exterminador no había concluido de ninguna manera. Al mismo tiempo que las minas de antimateria ejecutaban su labor exterminadora a través de toda la geografía planetaria, miles de gigantescos robots centinelas salían volando a velocidad máxima desde túneles secretos ubicados en el subsuelo de Borghal-8 y disparaban sin detenerse y aparentemente sin siquiera apuntar contra las naves que surcaban los cielos del sacudido mundo. Vreek-Lar fue capaz de captar que cada uno de esos mastodontes mortales poseía la tecnología de armamento sónico que tan efectiva resulto en la Guerra de Reyes. Pero potenciada y mejorada. Su velocidad era casi diez veces superior a la del sonido, lo que resultaba en rayos de sonido que viajaban más veloz que el sonido y con una intensidad también decuplicada con respecto a los utensilios empleados contra los Shi'ar. Sus cuerpos estaban protegidos por campos de energía sónicos que demostraban ser capaces de repeler y absorber las descargas de las armas enemigas. Descargas que eran devueltas con potencia intensificada y resultaban en navíos de gran calado estallando en múltiples pedazos sin posibilidad de restauración.

Literalmente millones de soldados enemigos caían en cuestión de minutos ante la potencia desatada por partida doble por los Centinelas Kree y las minas antimateria. El planeta estaba convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores cementerios interestelares del Universo por obra y gracia de la Total War Kree. Y eso no tenía feliz a Marlak. No solo por razones de sensibilidad propias de una persona civilizada, sino por una simple y calculada razón estratégica. Todos los potentados del Universo sacarían dos conclusiones lógicas inmediatas de la catástrofe Badoon en Borghal-8. Por una parte demostraría que los Kree estaban fuertemente encaminados en la dirección de recuperar su papel como potencia hegemónica y que contaban con los recursos, medios y determinación para aplicar las medidas que fueran requeridas para concretar estas intenciones. Pero también demostraría que los Badoon, presuntamente la raza más débil entre las aspirantes al poder; solo por delante de los exterminados Skrull, poseían un poderío tan vasto como para retar la intentona Kree. Que su poderío era tan impresionante como la de las más poderosas razas y que los Kree se habían visto forzados a demostrar sus cartas maestras a tan solo tres semanas del inicio de la Guerra contra los Badoon y sus aliados. Demostrando a todos aquellos que temían a la resurrección del poderío de Hala que conformar una coalición con los Badoon no resultaría una idea tan descabellada como se considero al principio.

Marlak y los Inhumanos sabían a la perfección que cuando tomaron la decisión de aplicar todo su bestial poderío lo único que iban a lograr era prolongar una guerra que ya desde el comienzo ellos consideraban que iba a resultar larga y brutal y Borghal-8 se los confirmaba muy a su pesar. La Guerra iba a ser Total.


	8. Capítulo VIII Genosha versus Atlántida

**Capítulo VIII: Genosha vs Atlántida: Preparativos para la carnicería.**

Erik Lehnsherr nunca había llegado a desarrollar unos niveles de preocupación semejantes a los que lo embargaban en la actualidad, pese a haber tenido que soportar la amargura siniestra del régimen nazi o la hipocresía brutal del stalinismo soviético o las constantes desgracias de la larga guerra contra la humanidad para conseguir la emancipación del Homo Superior. Pero la crisis por la cual estaba atravesando la nación que había logrado convertirse en la mayor potencia de la historia de las civilizaciones occidentales estaba superando todas las previsiones concebibles. Incluso las posibilidades analizadas por los sistemas de inteligencia genoshanos se quedaron cortos ante el impacto de los acontecimientos; y eso que tuvieron un papel fundamental en el desarrollo del violento conflicto americano. La crisis estaba provocando consecuencias impactantes y al parecer duraderas mucho más allá de sus límites geográficos; no solo entre las pobres tierras que circundaban al otrora omnipotente territorio estadounidense, sino incluso a países y estados que se encontraban a millares de kilómetros de distancia de las tierras del Águila yanqui.

Para desconcierto de la mayoría de la opinión pública global, aunque sin representar una autentica sorpresa para un hombre que, como Magneto, conocía (tanto por sus vastas lecturas como por su experiencia personal con los nazis y los soviéticos) el carácter perecedero de todo poder imperial: las imágenes de televisión, las fotos de los medios impresos, los videos de las redes sociales, las noticias de las emisoras radiales, mostraban o hacían imaginar a las masas espectadoras, masivas columnas de antiguos ciudadanos estadounidenses, convertidos inopinadamente en refugiados, intentando cruzar la frontera del país para poder ingresar a México y/o Canadá y escapar de las batallas cada vez más grandes y brutales entre los ejércitos insurgentes de William Markson y las autoridades federales o entre las brigadas insurrectas de la cada vez más beligerante comunidad mutante (hasta cierto punto aliada con los partidarios de Markson) y las fuerzas de un aparato policiaco-militar cada día más agresivo y cruel en su represión "legal".

Pero si el problema quedase reducido a esta inusual y preocupante figura de masas de yanquis buscando exiliarse de su propia "Tierra de las Oportunidades" y encontrar refugio en países de los cuales habían hecho objeto de burla hasta hacia pocas semanas atrás, Erik Lehnsherr no se encontraría tan interesado. Después de todo, encontraba la situación como una especie de justicia histórica, una retribución del Destino por las arrogantes actuaciones de los Amos de Washington durante 239 años y en cinco continentes; una prueba de la ceguera, estupidez e inoperancia del Homo Sapiens. Más, el problema no se limitaba a ver las ciudades norteamericanas transformadas en campos de masacre que para nada debían envidiar a Bagdad, Kabul, Damasco, Trípoli o las ciudades europeas durante las carnicerías de 1914 y 1939.

El problema no quedaba enclaustrado en el pánico de los buenos, decentes y civilizados ciudadanos norteamericanos ante la inesperada erupción de la ira de los más explotados y oprimidos (que curiosamente eran tan estadounidenses como los que abandonaban el país, pero que eran mostrados por los medios de prensa sistémicos, como si se trataran de enjambres de bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre y provenientes de otro mundo) y el surgimiento paralelo y público de una fuerza fascista nativa que hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás era menospreciada y apenas se merecía el desprecio y la burla de la opinión pública nacional.

Resultaba imposible que, lo que no podía ser definido sino como Segunda Guerra Civil Estadounidense, se limitara a ser percibido como una mera confrontación local y no expandiera sus tentáculos al resto de los países influenciados por él torvo poderío del imperialismo americano. Después de todo, a pesar del agravamiento de su decadencia y del debilitamiento de su influencia internacional, Estados Unidos de América seguía siendo la primera potencia militar y económica del planeta, con unas fuerzas militares que, gracias al restablecimiento del Servicio Militar Obligatorio, ascendían a los cinco millones de soldados (y que, con el pretexto del levantamiento de los insurgentes de Markson, él Congreso pretendía aumentar al doble) y un P.I.B que rebasaba los 16 billones de dólares (algunos elevaban la cifra a los veinte billones) y representaba la cuarta parte de los recursos del mundo. Una potencia que tenía a más de la mitad de esos efectivos distribuidos en Europa, Asia y Medio Oriente, además de América Latina y África y poseía empresas e inversiones billonarias en prácticamente cada país del orbe. Un levantamiento de buena parte de su población trabajadora, reforzada por él alzamiento de grandes porciones de la comunidad mutante, en paralelo o en abierta alianza con la insurgencia laboral, era un fenómeno que por fuerza impactaría con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear en todo el orbe.

Los efectos se hacían sentir con fuerza reconcentrada en Europa. Decenas de millones de personas se encontraban realizando todos los días manifestaciones monstruosas, inundando las calles de las metrópolis del Viejo Mundo y prácticamente asediando las embajadas, bases militares y centros empresariales norteamericanos en sus respectivas urbes. Ya se habían desencadenado enfrentamientos violentísimos en Roma, Nápoles, Milán, Berlín, Londres, París, Madrid, Zaragoza, Valencia, Hamburgo, Múnich, Kiel, Toulouse, Marsella, Edimburgo, Varsovia, Belgrado, Lvov y Estocolmo. Y, aunque estos combates callejeros no tuvieron ni tenían aun el carácter de insurrección que caracterizaba a los enfrentamientos en América, poseían características lo suficientemente graves y preocupantes como para colocar las guarniciones americanas y los sistemas militares y de inteligencia de los poderes europeos en estado de alerta máxima y para forzar a los Congresos y Ejecutivos de cada uno de los potentados afectados a declarar que, si seguían los disturbios, se procedería a imponer la Ley Marcial.

Lehnsherr no dejo de notar por supuesto que el agravamiento de la crisis interna en las dos riberas del poderío occidental le otorgo la oportunidad a Moscú para poner en funcionamiento su propio aparataje bélico y aprestarse para realizar una de sus históricas intervenciones favorables al Status Quo. Intervenciones que le permitían suprimir la amenaza revolucionaria y al mismo tiempo socavar la integridad y poder de los estados europeos. Rusia disponía, en los momentos actuales, de casi seis millones de hombres en armas y casi la mitad de esa fuerza estaba concentrada en las fronteras de Finlandia, los Países Bálticos, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, preparada para reincorporar estas viejas posesiones a la madre patria y ponerse en situación de introducirse en la Unión Europea en el momento y oportunidad que desease o se le presentase.

Asia no presentaba un aspecto más relajado que el Viejo y decrepito Occidente. China se arrebato la careta con la que se dedicaba a engañar a los tontos útiles de la izquierda reformista y pseudorevolucionaria y movilizo su vasto equipo militar con precisión y lógica agresiva. Coloco no menos de medio millón de soldados, armados hasta los dientes, en Corea del Norte, ocupo, pese a la resistencia desesperada de su débil ejército, a la Republica Mongola, contando para ello con la colaboración cabrona de las divisiones moscovitas enviadas por Putin, concentro casi medio millón de hombres en las costas ubicadas frente a Taiwán junto con navíos de embarque y desembarque suficientes como para representar una amenaza real a la integridad territorial de la débil República Nacionalista, y movilizo casi un millón y medio de soldados y los coloco a lo largo de la frontera con India y con Vietnam, número que según sus informantes habían sido ascendidos para el día de ayer a no menos de dos millones de soldados con todos sus equipos e implementos militares, incluyendo (por alguna extraña razón) armamento termonuclear.

Atentados terroristas casi diarios y extraños ejércitos guerrilleros y bandas mercenarias, extraordinariamente poderosas, sacudían Kazajstán, Kirguistán, y Turkmenistán y amenazaban con asolar Uzbekistán y Tayikistán. Quedaba claro que, por lo menos una parte, de estas organizaciones y bandas criminales estaban recibiendo armamento, dinero y recursos de todo tipo de las agencias militares y de inteligencia norteamericanas en un intento desesperado de no perder el control o la capacidad de influir en esta estratégica región. Los proyectiles de fabricación yanqui y las corazas de los vehículos, también yanquis, encontrados en las desoladas Atyrau y Öskemen demostraban con precisión inobjetable el hecho. Pero las armas localizadas en varias barriadas de Almaty durante el asedio de dos semanas que la capital había sufrido a manos de los forajidos pro-americanos comprobaban que las autoridades de la ciudad solo habían logrado soportar el asalto gracias al armamento pesado entregado por Moscú y Beijing.

Y no podía pensarse que, en ese gigantesco y terrorífico tablero de ajedrez, los gigantes que se cruzaban en el camino del mantenimiento del poderío americano estuvieran libres de sus conflictos sociales internos. Conflictos que ostentaban una gravedad mayor a la que las autoridades permitían dar a conocer más allá de los círculos oficiales y que podían generar una desestabilización y casi derrumbamiento parecidos a los que afectaban al otrora invencible Occidente. No representaba una broma el que la población laboral entera de San Petersburgo estuviese en huelga durante dos semanas o que cayeran abatidos por los disparos de las milicias pro-fascistas más de trescientos partidarios del Partido Comunista y Obrerista de Moscú o el que en los Urales se militarizaran todas las instalaciones de relevancia industrial, con la instrucción de disparar a matar si los trabajadores declaraban su apoyo a los huelguistas de San Petersburgo. La militarización de Shanghái, Nankín, Cantón, Beijing y la totalidad de Manchuria, bajo el pretexto de la demostración de fuerzas contra Estados Unidos y sus vasallos, pero comenzada al mismo instante que estallaban huelgas multitudinarias en las fabricas, talleres, centros educativos y comercios de esas metrópolis y regiones daban cabal cuenta del estado de la situación social, casi insurreccional, de China.

Lo que se encontraba claro es que las potencias intentaban tomar provecho de las crisis sociales por las que atravesaban sus rivales por la hegemonía, proveyendo de apoyo a las facciones más exaltadas y confundidas o, incluso, creándolas. Bastaba con ver la resurrección o presunta reactivación del I.R.A o de E.T.A los cuales se atrevieron a presentar sendas amenazas o ultimátum advirtiendo de su determinación de desencadenar una sucesión de apabullantes atentados terroristas en las próximas semanas, para reiniciar las guerras por la independencia del País Vasco e Irlanda del Norte. Lo demostraba la aparición de un Frente de Liberación del Pueblo de Córcega que anuncio la pronta realización de una ofensiva aterradora contra Marsella, Toulouse, París y toda Normandía. Amén del estallido de tremendos objetos explosivos en Belgrado, Sarajevo y Zagreb en una aparente iniciativa para retomar la sangrienta Guerra de los Balcanes de los años 90. Se veía también una inusual actividad militar en las fronteras de Grecia con Macedonia y Albania y en las de Turquía con Grecia y Bulgaria. En todas estas movilizaciones militares de amplio espectro se encontró la presencia masiva de armamento y provisiones de origen ruso y, desde luego, chino.

De igual forma se podía constatar la presencia masiva de armamento de origen estadounidense, alemán y francés en los arsenales de Ucrania, en las barriadas de Minsk recién destrozadas por unos extraños ataques guerrilleros, en las bases militares de los Países Bálticos. La procedencia norteamericana de las armas empleadas por los terroristas en los recientes ataques contra bases militares chinas en Tíbet y Sinkiang se encontraba fuera de toda duda, así como la procedencia europea y sobre todo germánica de los cohetes y rifles de asalto empleados por los Libertadores de Cantón en el asalto bancario y el bombardeo del Palacio del Gobernador de la pasada semana. Sin contar las batallas que sacudían el Asia Central ex soviética. Las armas rusas, chinas y norcoreanas en manos de los bandoleros antiestadounidenses en Afganistán y Pakistán y las armas yanquis y europeas en poder del presunto enemigo de Occidente: El Estado Islámico de Irak y Siria.

Pero más allá de la preocupación que para Magneto representaban estos movimientos de las potencias, por su alta peligrosidad para el destino del planeta, este se encontraba turbado por los riesgos que estas maquinaciones demostraban ser para los intereses de Genosha como potencia representante de la comunidad mutante y para la comunidad mutante en líneas generales. Solo durante las últimas cuatro semanas los servicios de inteligencia de la isla habían detectado la intrusión de una veintena de submarinos de diferentes procedencias en los límites marítimos del potentado mutante. Todos los armatostes eran portadores de capacidad de aniquilación termonuclear y eran en su mayoría (80 %) de origen estadounidense, ruso, chino y germano. Israel y el presuntamente antinuclear Brasil eran los otros dos imperios que se decantaban por realizar proyecciones de su poderío naval a lo largo de las costas de África. Un atrevimiento semejante después de las demostraciones de poderío militar genoshano en los meses iniciales del conflicto interno americano y durante el ascenso vertiginoso de los Generales Dorados solo podía significar que las potencias estaban dispuestas a pasar al siguiente nivel en su juego brutal.

Pero no eran solo las demostraciones del poderío naval extra-continental lo que dejaba sin dormir al magnate Homo Superior. Sus informaciones aclaraban que las extrañas movilizaciones de tropas y material secreto que los americanos y europeos estaban protagonizando en los países de África Oriental; peligrosamente cerca de las fronteras de Wakanda; eran concentraciones de Centinelas de última generación, baterías de cañones de antimateria; obtenidas al parecer de pactos secretos con alguno de los Imperios interestelares con los que tan aficionados a relacionarse se encontraban los grupos súperheroicos, y, según indicios con una veracidad del 95 %, potentes proyectiles termonucleares que tenían sus cabezas apuntando a las capitales de Wakanda y Genosha. Por lo visto Occidente poseía el empeño de demostrarle a los poderes que escapaban a su hegemonía que seguía poseyendo una capacidad de intervención nada desdeñable. Según las informaciones transmitidas por sus agentes, la cifra de Centinelas desplegados en el Oriente del continente africano ascendía a los 15.000 y el total de tropas movilizadas y de origen metropolitano no bajaba de las 450.000. Las cabezas nucleares no eran menos de 250 misiles de rango estratégico. Un nivel de militarización de una agresividad e hipocresía manifiesta. Genosha al intervenir en el África Oriental para dejar claro su punto de vista, jamás llego a instalar en las naciones que conformaban esta región, tal cantidad de fuerzas de combate y menos aun, tal contingente de armas de destrucción masiva.

Semejante despliegue de musculatura occidental no había quedado sin respuesta por parte de los dignatarios de los Imperios Orientales. Sendas embajadas de China y Rusia habían visitado a T'Challa y a su persona una docena de veces en las últimas tres semanas. Barcos, de origen aparentemente nipón, pero con tripulaciones chinas y norcoreanas estuvieron desembarcando cantidades apreciables de material en las poblaciones costeras de toda África Oriental y menos de una semana más tarde se habían registrado ataques extraños contra las instalaciones occidentales a una escala que nadie en el continente negro podía realizar a menos que contara con recursos de potentados, sino iguales, por lo menos aproximados a los del Oeste. Instalaciones secretas de las potencias orientales habían sido descubiertas hacia meses por sus agentes y, en las últimas semanas, habían contado con una actividad sumamente inusual; sus espías descubrieron que contaban en su seno con las versiones del Proyecto Centinela en proporción no menor a las diez mil unidades. Parecían existir una variedad de bunkers poseedores de no menos de doscientas cabezas nucleares. El total de efectivos desplegados por los poderes del Este sumaban los cuatrocientos mil agentes, soldados y operarios; casi tantos como los empleados por Estados Unidos y Europa.

No había que caer en el error de considerar que las movilizaciones de Rusia y China para contrarrestar las pretensiones del Imperialismo occidental tuvieran por motivo primordial la defensa de los intereses y la soberanía de Wakanda y Genosha como parecían creer los estúpidos intelectuales de la izquierda occidental. Para Magneto no era desconocido que a la par que los orientales enviaban sendas embajadas a los países amenazados, ellos también se dedicaban a ejercer su propia táctica de presión y amenaza contra los presuntos defendidos. Por lo menos la mitad de las cabezas nucleares desplegadas en las instalaciones rusas y chinas apuntaban a los países parias. Las tres cuartas partes de los monstruos centinelas poseían directrices específicas que detectaban a los integrantes de la comunidad mutante como los objetivos prioritarios y unas dos terceras partes de ese volumen tenían por misión atacar y anular la capacidad de combate de los ejércitos de Genosha; por alguna extraña razón la Coalición Oriental creía ser capaz de alcanzar el éxito allí donde los Centinelas de Cassandra Nova y los mercenarios al mando de los Generales Dorados habían sufrido un fracaso rotundo. Y, en una demostración de arrogante poderío contra el Bloque de poder Occidental y a la vez contra los únicos poderes mundiales ubicados en la atrasada África, una docena de barcos de guerra de gran calado (portaaviones y destructores) tanto rusos como chinos realizaron maniobras militares conjuntas frente a las costas del Continente Negro durante un espacio de tiempo de dos meses, culminando la demostración de fuerza justo frente a los límites de la zona naval de Genosha. Límite en el cual desplegaron casi un millar de centinelas de última generación que desencadenaron en aguas internacionales una demostración de su poder de fuego realmente impresionante. Magneto debía reconocer que en una batalla esas maquinas de destrucción serian capaces de arrasar por si solas un ejército tradicional compuesto por millones de soldados y que semejante tarea no les llevaría mucho más de una hora; aún en el supuesto que semejante ejército estuviera integrado en su totalidad por mutantes, como era el caso de la Armada de Genosha.

_-Majestad, debemos tomar algún tipo de medida para contener la avalancha que los Homo Sapiens están intentando desencadenar contra nuestros hogares. El hecho que los occidentales y los orientales se detesten mutuamente no los detendrá a la hora de liquidarnos si llegan a considerar que sus problemas pueden ser pospuestos para darle prioridad a la destrucción de la amenaza mutante. En eso son valiosas las enseñanzas de los investigadores humanos: Prusia y Francia no dudaron en cooperar para aplastar a la Comuna de París y ello pese a que pocos meses antes habían estado enfrascadas en una confrontación que ha sido considerada como la mayor lucha armada europea del Siglo XIX, apartando las Guerras Napoleónicas. Pese a sus odios recíprocos, la Unión Soviética y Alemania cooperaron para exterminar a las respectivas disidencias internas y para agredir naciones fronterizas que estorbaban sus planes hegemónicos. La Entente y la Alianza realizaron una especie de coalición para intentar suprimir la Republica de los Soviets y para erradicar la amenaza espartaquista en Alemania. Y así hasta el hartazgo. Y la historia nos demuestra que, para las potencias Homo Sapiens, el Homo Superior es la amenaza principal._

_-Solo tienes razón en parte Quicksilver. No menosprecies el estado de desconcierto en el cual se encuentran las potencias humanas en la actualidad. Las necesidades de intentar imponer su solución definitiva a las contradicciones que los dominan los pueden forzar a lanzarse unos contra los otros pese a la existencia de amenazas externas y pese a todo lo que puedan tener en común contra esas fuerzas extrañas. Los levantamientos sociales en el Oeste, la aparición de una especie de respuesta solidaria entre los trabajadores del Este, el caos bélico que restringe el acceso adecuado a los mercados y a los recursos que estos aportan, la necesidad imperiosa de controlar las grandes regiones estratégicas y de suprimir de una vez por todas la oposición a la obtención de la Hegemonía. Todo ello los puede obligar a colisionar frontal y salvajemente, aun cuando nuestra existencia les arrebate el sueño. Pero ello no elimina el que, incluso en medio de su guerra, se encuentren dispuestos a guardar recursos suficientes como para afrentarnos e intentar desmantelar la base de poder de la comunidad Homo Superior._

_-¿Y crees prudente, padre, permanecer inactivos, simplemente a la defensiva mientras los Estados Humanos se dedican a concentrar todo su poderío para destruirnos mientras se aplastan entre sí? Deberíamos buscar la manera de contrarrestar sus movidas y plantarles cara, sin desencadenar una guerra en el proceso, pero dejando constancia sobre lo adecuadamente preparados que nos encontramos para el caso que la chispa que los poderes antimutantes han prendido no pueda ser apagada pese a nuestros esfuerzos más tenaces. Moscú, Beijing, Bruselas y Washington no son precisamente capitales que respondan ante la bondad de corazón y los buenos deseos._

_-¿Quién diría que sería mi querida hija Wanda, ex X-Men y ex Avenger, la que me daría sermones sobre lo necesario que resulta emprender actividades de preparación militar y encontrarse listos para participar activamente en una conflagración de magnitudes inesperadas e inusitadas?_

_-Es sencillo, Padre. Las últimas acciones emprendidas por los Avengers y por los X-Men han poseído niveles de radicalidad muy superiores a los tiempos en los cuales estuve involucrada con sus operativos de vigilancia global. En aquellas épocas, ellos mismos intentaban mantener una apariencia de respetar su propio código antihomicida, antiviolencia. Hasta en los combates más violentos contra los vasallos de Latveria o contra ti o contra el Mandarín y hasta en sus acciones contra los potentados interestelares intentaban mantener el número de víctimas a niveles escasos o nulos. Pero la cantidad de muertos que han llenado las calles de América en las últimas batallas abarcan varias decenas de millares y los Avengers en vez de intentar detener la carnicería han protagonizado varios de los asaltos más sangrientos contra los reductos de los rebeldes. Si los presuntos defensores de todo lo que es bueno en el mundo han sido capaces de tales extremos para contener la marea insurreccional en su propio país y contra su propio pueblo, de que serán capaces cuando Washington los utilice como fuerza de choque para suprimir la existencia del emporio mutante. Y puedes poseer la plena seguridad que los señores de la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono tienen la intención completa de emplear a lo mejor de sus súperhumanos en la contienda que se avecina. Así que, ante semejante reto, creo que deberíamos actuar con igual o mayor potencia que lo que hayamos realizado hasta los momentos. Y después de todo, en aquellos tiempos era una niña que jugaba a ser una heroína salvadora del mundo y podía jugar a tener ideales infantiles. Ahora soy princesa de la única nación mutante existente y poseo responsabilidades inequívocas que tengo que cumplir. Y, junto con eso, debemos considerar lo que se ha descubierto en América gracias a los escándalos de Albertville, a la caída de la nave Kree, a la caída del navío Shi'ar y a las últimas apariciones públicas de los Generales Dorados. Con declaraciones de intención tan claras no se pueden tolerar idealismos infantiles._

_-Una respuesta realmente propia de una lideresa mutante proveniente de mi grupo familiar. Pero debo afirmar que sus preocupaciones resultan infundadas. Genosha en todo este maremoto político no ha permanecido inactiva y a la defensiva esperando a ver que acontece y dejándole al Destino su existencia y la de sus enemigos. El que ustedes solo conozcan una parte de las actividades destinadas a contrarrestar las acciones de los contrarios y las encuentren insuficientes, pese a los éxitos obtenidos en el desmantelamiento de tantas guaridas especializadas de la maquinaria de guerra enemiga, no significa bajo ninguna circunstancia que mi persona se haya limitado a contemplar estas acciones semi-legales o a protestar ante la O.N.U por las intrusiones de sus vecinos o de los poderosos bloques en formación en esta nueva Guerra Fría, pronta a convertirse en una masacre muy caliente. Puedo asegurarles y demostrarles que he estado haciendo muchísimo más que eso, desde el momento mismo en que tome el control de esta nación. Y que los ataques de Casandra Nova, los intentos de embargo de la O.N.U, las incursiones de los Avengers, los X-Men y los Fantastic Four, la tensión casi insoportable con Wakanda y Atlántida y las insurrecciones y revueltas en Occidente y Oriente solo han logrado que acreciente y agilice a niveles exponenciales las medidas y estrategias y los recursos necesarios para neutralizar y de ser necesario anular las amenazas contra el Primer Estado Homo Superior del mundo._

Wanda pensaba que las palabras de su padre representaban una demostración de grandilocuencia admirable, pero que existía una gran diferencia entre poseer el don de la palabra y las acciones que estas palabras sugerían. Después de todo, no era solo la maquinaria de guerra de las potencias humanas la única amenaza palpable en el ambiente global. No estaban solo las amenazas planteadas de manera solapada por Wakanda y por Latveria o por los dos Grandes Bloques de poder. A semejante marejada se debían agregar las movilizaciones evidentes que realizaban las hordas de Atlántida, a tan solo cincuenta kilómetros de las costas de Genosha, casi al mismo tiempo que se presentaban las Armadas marinas y submarinas de los occidentales y de los rusos. Debía tomarse en cuenta que incluso la lejana Tierra Salvaje, con Kazar a la cabeza, demostraba una abierta hostilidad contra el creciente poderío del bastión mutante y que tres bases de investigación científica que su padre había colocado en la zona habían sido atacadas y arrasadas y sus ocupantes masacrados; y ello pese a la abierta simpatía que Kazar había estado demostrando, casi desde el comienzo de las confrontaciones sociales occidentales, hacía los insurgentes y pese a conocer el creciente apoyo político, económico y militar de Genosha a estos mismos insurgentes. Se tenía que considerar que pese a su abandono del planeta Tierra y su establecimiento como Familia Gobernante en el interestelar Imperio Kree, los Inhumanos seguían manteniendo una presencia activa en el planeta y que los agentes mutantes detectaron hace solo una semana atrás un altercado violento entre agentes del Imperio Kree, bajo las ordenes evidentes de los Inhumanos, y una comunidad secreta y poderosamente armada de "refugiados" Shi'ar a escasos kilómetros de una posición secreta de las tropas internacionales de Genosha en la frontera entre Argentina, Paraguay y Brasil. Los Kree, tras acabar con el reducto alienígeno, se dieron la vuelta y "saludaron" a la camuflada e invisible fortaleza mutante para sorpresa de sus ocupantes y para molestia de Magneto.

Y como si todo este panorama tétrico no bastara para ponerle los pelos de punta y seguir considerando que su padre se tomaba las cosas con demasiada calma, las noticias de eventos gigantescos más allá del Sistema Solar llegaban con una regularidad inusual y dejaban saber que eventos como la Oleada Aniquiladora, la Invasión de La Falange bajo el comando de Ultron, la Guerra de Reyes, la Guerra contra los Constructores y las constantes batallas contra Thanos podrían pasar a ser objeto de meras notas a pie de página ante la magnitud de lo que se estaba desenvolviendo. Sobre todo por la cantidad de los poderes implicados y la magnitud geopolítica de los presuntos protagonistas interdimensionales involucrados en la conflagración. Una tesis que parecía poseer una amplia base de veracidad habida cuenta del poderío desplegado por las armas del exiliado aliado de Apocalipsis y, al parecer, del Gobierno Americano y del no menos impresionante poder demostrado por los enemigos interdimensionales del exiliado que pulverizaron las armas de este como si fueran recuerdos primitivos de los tiempos de las Guerras Mundiales o de las conflagraciones del Siglo XIX.

_-Supongo que estas pensando en la reciente batalla entre los rebeldes de Markson y los Avengers durante la cual aparecieron los alienígenos con sus aparatos extraños y extraordinariamente precisos y destructores._

_-No fue un evento aislado padre. Si los informes que nuestra gente recogió en SWORD son auténticos y la información transmitida por nuestra ex-cuñada posee verosimilitud estamos en presencia de una Guerra espacial generalizada y no solo uno de los típicos trastornos fronterizos entre potencias. Todas las naciones de peso en el Universo se encuentran implicadas: Kree, Skrull, Shi'ar, Negativos, Brood, Badoon, Spartoi, Titanes, Asgardianos, Olímpicos, Constructores, Celestiales y un largo etc. Sin tomar en consideración a las desconocidas potencias del Universo Alternativo que se encuentran involucradas en una confrontación tan descomunal que sus efectos se dejan sentir furiosamente más allá de los límites de su propia realidad y trastornan el equilibrio de poder de las civilizaciones de muchos Universos diferentes._

_-Nunca creí, ni siquiera cuando los Medios de Comunicación de las Potencias y los organismos oficiales afirmaban enérgicamente que era así, que esas operaciones alienígenas en el interior de nuestro mundo tuvieran un carácter aislado o representaran meros accidentes fortuitos propios de alguna incursión salida de control. Tampoco menosprecie como meras confrontaciones ocasionales y tradicionales los enfrentamientos que se propagaban como candela entre las fronteras de las Potencias Interestelares. Y no fue solo por las informaciones que nos entregaron los agentes ubicados estratégicamente en los puestos adecuados. O por las informaciones que una mujer sentimentalmente confundida nos entregara como recuerdo a la relación que guardo con el padre de su hija. Lo sabía porque las condiciones son propicias para que el Caos se desate a ritmos acelerados. Y tengo la suficiente edad como para recordar lo que acontece cuando los poderosos se sienten agobiados por la presión del posible colapso de sus imperios. Era muy fácil comprender que el odio de razas y clases que enturbia las relaciones de los Shi'ar, los Skrull y los Kree estallarían en cualquier momento, sobre todo con los Inhumanos cometiendo el error de mantener masivas cantidades de tropas en Chandilar y en las antiguas posesiones Skrull. Los Badoon buscan un lugar bajo el cielo como poder a ser respetado y los mismos Kree resienten que su nueva Familia Imperial no les arrebatara desde un inicio los antiguos dominios a los Insectoides de la Zona Negativa. Los Brood siguen con sus actividades de rapiña estelar y los Constructores están deseosos de vengarse del ultraje de la anterior derrota. Y los Celestiales consideran que razas inferiores destruyen su obra y se consideran con derecho a interferir a punta de genocidios en las políticas de las naciones estelares. Quien, viendo semejante panorama, no comprendiera que una matanza masiva era inminente es que era imbécil. En cuanto a las Potencias Interdimensionales no las conozco ni conozco sus conflicto de Clase, Raza, Sexo o Religión pero han de ser bastante agudos si se han dedicado a construir maquinarias de guerra de tan temible capacidad destructiva y si se empeñan en garantizar la alianza o cuando menos la neutralidad de los potentados de esta realidad._

Haciendo un enérgico ademán con la mano, Erick dejo de hablar e impidió que sus hijos continuaran intentando interrogarlo o sacarle información. Les instruyo que caminaran a su lado o lo siguieran y procedió a abandonar el cuarto que hacía de Centro de Comando del Ejército de Genosha y avanzo por los pasillos que conducían a una variedad de puertas y portones que conducían a otras salas o secciones del inmenso Palacio Real. Pese a estar caminando por casi media hora, avanzando en línea recta o regresando en círculos por casi medio palacio, Magneto no parecía dispuesto a detenerse en ningún lado y mantenía una movilidad continua y francamente exasperante. Ni Pietro ni Wanda se atrevieron a interpelar a su padre para exigir explicaciones del motivo de tan fútil e incomprensible caminata por los corredores del edificio gubernamental. Podrían ser sus vástagos, pero sabían que cuando el Soberano de Genosha callaba era una idea apreciada y razonable mantener el estatus silencioso todo el tiempo que el monarca lo deseara.

Pietro no dejaba de pensar que resultaba algo realmente irónico que el autoproclamado Líder de la Revolución de los Mutantes se empeñara con tanto ahínco en conseguir que todos sus súbditos y partidarios, incluyendo a su propio hijo y a sus hijas, lo mentaran como Soberano de la Nación de Genosha y Supremo Dirigente de toda la Raza Homo Superior en el planeta. Realizar una campaña revolucionaria y ostentar títulos que representaban lo más retrogrado del pensamiento y el accionar del Viejo Orden de cosas constituía una contradicción tan severa que había generado ruidosas criticas entre los más empecinados partidarios de las teorías revolucionarias de su contradictorio padre. La contradicción veía acrecentarse las confrontaciones que provocaba con el actual estado de cosas en América y Europa. El que unos revolucionarios Homo Sapiens mantuvieran un rechazo generalizado contra todo el Antiguo Estado de cosas y combatieran por una transformación del actuar y el pensar de los habitantes de sus dominios en una proporción del 100 % rechazando no solo la estructura material del Capitalismo sino hasta las terminologías y definiciones que sustentaban idiomáticamente este Orden Clasista, Racista, y Machista; tal cosa dejaba en un lugar muy endeble el carácter presuntamente radical de su progenitor autodenominado revolucionario, pero también autocalificado como Soberano.

Casi todos los fracasos de su padre en sus campañas contra la Dominación del Homo Sapiens se fundamentaban en la desconfianza generalizada entre una porción apreciable del conglomerado mutante hacía las intenciones del megalómano líder. Su fanático mesianismo y su determinación de aparecer como el único dirigente Homo Superior con la capacidad para destruir los obstáculos que se interponían entre los mutantes y la Hegemonía planetaria constituían las causas fundamentales de sus fracasos, mucho más que cualquier enfrentamiento contra los X-Men o los Avengers. Su logro más grande; la Liberación y posterior conservación y engrandecimiento de Genosha fue logrado precisamente cuando su padre abandono la autoritaria arrogancia de creerse el único capacitado para derrotar a los enemigos de la Raza mutante y se convirtió en el líder de un ejército revolucionario cohesionado, organizado y con un liderazgo colectivo que le permitió poseer una integración y una elasticidad adecuadas para derrotar a sus contrincantes en diferentes frentes al mismo tiempo y no depender únicamente de los poderes y los planes de su padre. Gracias a ello aplasto a las fuerzas Homo Sapiens de Genosha, aniquilo el demencial asalto de Casandra Nova con su marejada Centinela y forzó a los Grandes Bloques y a las otras potencias "parias" a no interferir en la organización del nuevo poder mutante de Genosha.

Y cuando a las potencias occidentales se les olvido la lección que Magneto les ofreció en la Primera Guerra Civil Genoshana, este y su liderazgo colectivo se encargó de recordárselo de modo brutal en la Segunda Guerra Civil Genoshana o la Guerra Nobiliaria.

Pero semejantes éxitos parecían habérsele subido a la cabeza a su progenitor, haciéndole olvidar las razones de su éxito y lo habían envuelto en un aura de soberbia y megalomanía casi inaguantables. Casi nunca convocaba a su Consejo o a su Alto Mando, no atendía a las sugerencias de su propia prole y bajo ninguna circunstancia toleraba que los ciudadanos y súbditos de la isla se atrevieran a expresar cualquier duda o molestia por la manera en la cual se estaban dirigiendo los asuntos de interés público de la comunidad isleña. Lo cual había llevado a expresar a una parte cada vez más importante de la población Homo Superior que parecía que los genoshanos habían caído en la misma trampa de los franceses, rusos, chinos y demás pueblos que habían tenido que realizar una violenta sacudida revolucionaria. Solo habían cambiado un Tirano por otro. La única diferencia estribaba en que los anteriores opresores eran humanos "normales", encefaloplanos y los actuales pertenecían a la misma raza de los oprimidos.

Por supuesto, para Magneto, esas actividades opositoras solo significaban que sus súbditos no comprendían las necesidades de la Revolución Mutante y los rigores y el temple que eran necesarios para obtener la victoria, sin importar los enormes sacrificios que se requirieran auto infligirse para aplastar las debilidades internas de cada uno de los soldados de la causa Homo Superior. Sobre todo consideraba culpables de Alta Traición a aquellos mutantes que en sus protestas y repulsas a las medidas e intenciones y métodos de los Altos Mandos Genoshanos se atrevían a colocar como ejemplo de los modos correctos de actuar a las acciones emprendidas por Markson y sus partidarios en América del Norte. Verse comparado con un simple Homo Sapiens, por muy insurrecto y revolucionario que fuera representaba el sumun del insulto contra su persona; sobre todo si se tomaba en consideración que una gran cantidad de las armas empleadas por los terroristas sindicales americanos provenían de los arsenales de Genosha. Aunque Magneto no pudo dejar de reconocer que casi las dos terceras partes de lo mejor del armamento rebelde estaban constituidas por las armas que audaz y ferozmente los sindicalistas revolucionarios habían robado de los arsenales "secretos" de S.H.I.E.L.D e H.Y.D.R.A. Inclusive se vieron forzados a observar desde las pantallas de espionaje del Cuartel del Alto Mando de Genosha como los técnicos y especialistas revolucionarios de Markson manipulaban y mejoraban las armas de modo exponencial y las transformaban de armas terriblemente destructivas y letales en armas aun más destructivas y letales. Cosa que se llego a pensar resultaría imposible de conseguir y menos por parte de los especialistas de una raza tan mediocre y en proceso de clara decadencia como era la Homo Sapiens.

Pero estas reflexiones que Pietro realizaba fueron aparcadas rápidamente por una interrogante más importante o por lo menos más urgente ¿adónde carajos se estaban dirigiendo? Ya llevaban más de una hora y media recorriendo los pasillos del palacio y por lo que había detectado parecían coger rumbo al subsuelo. Parecían estar bajando de una manera constante e infinita. No entendía que podía ser tan importante como para que su padre los tuviera a él y a su hermana durante tanto tiempo caminando sin llegar a un paradero preciso y permitiendo que tiempo valioso se perdiera en momentos en que la suerte del planeta podría decidirse en meros minutos y hasta simples segundos. Aunque la verdad era que ni él ni Wanda se atreverían aun y pese a toda su exasperación a impetrar a su padre exigiéndole las respuestas que consideraban necesarias y pertinentes. Solo un demente o uno de los poderosos enemigos de Erick se atreverían a desafiar a su poderoso padre y Soberano.

Además no sería necesario bajo ningún concepto el desafiar la autoridad de Magneto. Al poco tiempo (no más de cinco minutos después que Pietro dejo de pensar) el caudillo mutante se detuvo frente a una inmensa puerta corrediza compuesta por una aleación sorprendentemente dura, flexible y resistente de acero, titanio, vibranium y adamantium que resultaba prácticamente indestructible. Algún sistema de detección genético debió de activarse al instante de la llegada del trío gobernante, porque las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente como por obra de algún encantamiento mudo, sin necesidad que Magneto, Pietro o Wanda pronunciaran ni una sola frase o mostraran ante algún mecanismo de control cualquier parte de su anatomía.

Siguiendo el imperioso caminar del potentado mutante, Pietro y Wanda mantuvieron su caminar acelerado detrás de su padre y se internaron en la descomunal habitación que parecía ser el destino definitivo de Erick Lehnsherr. Lo que vieron los dejo totalmente estupefactos y les hizo comprender el motivo de la aparente tranquilidad de su padre. No era una demostración de inoperancia o cobardía o exceso de confianza en unas fuerzas que habían logrado salir excelentemente paradas en las últimas confrontaciones en las que tuvieron que involucrase. No era una comprobación más de la arrogancia de su padre y en su exagerada creencia que la raza mutante podría derrotar de una manera relativamente sencilla a los humanos y a cada uno de los ingenios que estos se atrevieran a construir para desafiar lo inevitable. No representaba una excesiva muestra de confianza en que las crisis por las que atravesaban las patrias de los superhéroes les impedirían intentar incursionar y/o intervenir con un mayor o menor grado de agresividad en las vidas de las naciones que eran consideradas parias y entre las cuales y gracias a su aplastante victoria sobre los Centinelas y sobre las conspiraciones emprendidas por los sectores más duros de las potencias Homo Sapiens, la Nación Mutante de Genosha ostentaba la vanguardia de la peligrosidad; inclusive más que Latveria o Atlántida.

Lo que se encontraban observando y admirando era una magnifica y gigantesca fábrica secreta donde se encontraban en estado de producción masiva una amplia variedad de Centinelas, robots, maquinaria para infantería blindada, artillería de grueso y mediano calibre, buques con capacidad para transportar miles de tropas a través de los anchos océanos y barcos de guerra capaces de portar artillería de potencia desconcertante que servirían como los escoltas de las naves transportadoras. Podían observarse decenas, centenares de brazos mecánicos completamente automatizados soldando desde las grandes planchas de metal que constituirían la cubierta de los buques y blindados hasta las uniones de las cabezas de los Centinelas. Maquinas construían masivas cantidades de otras maquinas bajo la constante vigilancia y cuidado de una fuerza laboral mutante y humana que representaba centenares y quizá miles de trabajadores y que poseían por función principal asegurarse que las maquinarias automatizadas no llegaran a fallar en ninguna forma o en ningún momento.

Resultaba completamente sobrecogedor observar como un brazo mecánico gigante soldaba una tras otra una cantidad al parecer ilimitada de piezas metálicas y como en la siguiente porción de la línea de producción otro brazo recogía las piezas soldadas y las unía con otras piezas ya ubicadas en el sector de ensamblaje para que se le facilitara el trabajo a otro grupo de brazos igualmente automatizados encargados de juntar y ensamblar las piezas unas con otras, lado a lado o una sobre otra hasta que las maquinas mortales comenzaban a tomar formas definidas y definitivas. Por aquí, un Centinela clase ultra, capaz de viajar a través de las diferentes realidades, tomar la forma de cualquier criatura biológica o de cualquier otro objeto sin importar el volumen o la masa y poseedor de armas de energía y proyectiles capaces de convertir a New York en una versión edificada de los desiertos africanos más estériles, además de contar con escudos capaces de repeler cualquier poder mutante conocido y/o redirigirlo contra su portador y poseedor de una artillería especialmente diseñada para neutralizar y hasta erradicar estos mismos poderes. Por allá, una pieza de artillería nuclear capaz de disparar poderosas descargas de energía atómica que reducirían cualquier ciudad a escombros humeantes y que podía ser ensamblada en la corporeidad de un Centinela, en la plataforma de un buque o submarino o utilizarlo como pieza móvil de artillería de campaña. Por otro lado, una pieza de tamaño minúsculo que, como descubrieron minutos más tarde los hijos de Magneto, consistía en una especie de bomba multifuncional capacitada para inutilizar las habilidades y atributos de la armadura de Iron Man, borrar los efectos de la radiación Gamma del cuerpo de Bruce Banner y por lo tanto capaz de eliminar aunque fuera brevemente al "Invencible" Hulk y capaz de generar un campo de energía capaz de repeler los ataques más salvajes del mismo Thor. Y por lo que parecía, aunque ni Pietro ni Wanda pudieron profundizar demasiado en lo que parecía el equipo más especial del inmenso arsenal de Genosha, hasta una serie de por lo menos seis naves espaciales de mediano tamaño que contaban para su construcción con la asesoría de un grupo de científicos con marcados rasgos Kree y lo que parecían humanos de la especie interdimensional recientemente conocida y que provenían de la estructura política denominada Federación Intergaláctica. Cada una de esas naves estaba siendo construida en las afueras de la fábrica que, ahora comprendían, se encontraba bajo las aguas de la isla, como podía comprobarse con solo mirar más allá de las inmensas ventanas que permitían observar el progreso de la construcción de las naves. Unas naves que por lo visto, cuando fuera concluida su construcción, estarían en capacidad de transportar no menos de cinco mil soldados, cada una con todo su material de guerra incorporado.

Las miradas asombradas de ambos miembros de la Casa Magnus no dejaban lugar a dudas de los sentimientos que los corroían por dentro. Una combinación de pasmo, incredulidad, arrechera, impotencia, furia y alegría excitada. Se encontraban sorprendidos que su padre hubiera logrado mantener una operación de semejante magnitud fuera del conocimiento de los demás integrantes de la Casa Gobernante. Al mismo tiempo una furia indignada los envolvía al comprender que su padre no los había considerado lo suficientemente dignos como para integrarlos en los planes defensivos del más poderoso bastión que la causa mutante alguna vez hubiera llegado a poseer. No eran capaces de cambiar el pasado y, aunque pudieran, Wanda no estaba dispuesta a correr con las consecuencias de su trágica impaciencia una vez más; el desastre del Día M era más que suficiente por toda una vida de sinsabores y calamidades. Pero, sin embargo, comprendían que semejante arsenal de maquinas de guerra en cantidades masivas demostraba que Genosha no se encontraba en un estado de indefensión tan agudo como habían temido y que su padre durante todo el tiempo desde la arremetida de Casandra Nova lo único que hacía era apuntalar las capacidades defensivas y ofensivas de la fortaleza Homo Superior a niveles que hasta para los Avengers, los Fantastic Four o el poderosísimo y, sobre todo, engreído Dr. Doom les resultaría difícil o hasta imposible de atravesar. Carajo, hasta Loki, Zeus, el jodido Mefisto tendrían serias complicaciones para perturbar las defensas de la República Mutante Libre de Genosha.

Su padre parecía incluso estar preparándose para involucrarse de alguna forma en los conflictos interestelares que sacudían las galaxias en este preciso instante. Construir una maquinaria aeroespacial capaz de transportar a los más apartados rincones del cosmos una fuerza de treinta mil mutantes aparejados con todas las maquinarias bélicas y todas las provisiones que se requirieran representaba un esfuerzo demasiado exigente para que una sola nación lo emprendiera solo porque sí. Y no estaba únicamente el asunto de la construcción de una flotilla interestelar sino las naciones que cooperaban con Magneto para la consecución afortunada de semejante proyecto casi megalómano que ni siquiera América o Rusia o China habían pretendido llevar a cabo. El que una potencia de la magnitud del Imperio Kree, tan cerrada y xenófoba, dirigida por una Familia Imperial aun más cerrada y xenófoba, estuviera dispuesta a utilizar a sus ingenieros y técnicos para la construcción de una Armada para beneficio de un poder extranjero, por pequeño que este fuera en comparación con la potencia Kree, demostraba que tan enserio iba el desarrollo de semejante estrategia y que tan preocupante era la situación planetaria e interestelar como para que desconfiados naturales como lo eran los Kree y el gobernante mutante estuvieran cooperando. Y la prueba concluyente de la seriedad del asunto consistía en la participación en el de una potencia completamente ajena a los acontecimientos de esta realidad, con una fuerza científica, tecnológica y militar que parecía hacer palidecer al poderío de los mismos Celestiales o de los engreídos y temibles Todopoderosos, que, pese a este poderío, parecía estarse midiendo en una guerra extraordinariamente devastadora contra un poder de magnitudes semejantes y no parecía estar yéndole demasiado bien y que además estaba organizada según unos principios políticos, sociales y económicos tan radicales que harían parecer como tímidos reformistas a los revolucionarios de Markson o a los terroristas, subversivos y radicales de los siglos pasado y antepasado y que por lo tanto deberían ver a su padre como un grotesco tirano. Y pese a todo ello mandaban a sus especialistas para cooperar con los imperialistas Kree y los autócratas genoshanos en la campaña para dotar a la isla de capacidad de combate interestelar. Todo demasiado extraño.

**_Base Atlántida Namor: Océano Índico Occidental._**

Las explicaciones que sus agentes le estaban ofreciendo no constituían una razonable exposición de hechos, ni mucho menos un claro análisis de lo que podrían significar estos hechos. O, por lo menos, así lo consideraba Namor mientras escuchaba las alocadas exposiciones que sus infiltrados le ofrecían acerca de los sucesos que acontecían en el interior de Genosha y en Wakanda. Ninguno de los agentes que exponían sus "descubrimientos" eran capaces de informarle sí los rumores de una masiva producción de armamentos por parte de Genosha tenía algún grado de verosimilitud o si resultaba verídica la información recrecida de los rumores que afirmaban la alianza del arrogante mandatario de la Isla mutante con poderosas naciones interplanetarias. Cada uno de los informantes aseguraba que no importaba cuanto habían chantajeado, seducido, comprado personal y obtenido información, había zonas enteras de la Isla a la cual ni siquiera los miembros del Alto Mando poseían acceso y que eran zona de carácter restringido hasta para los hijos de Magneto. Y por supuesto la sola idea de intentar forzar la mente o la voluntad del Soberano de Genosha representaba una posibilidad que de solo pensarla provocaba escalofríos en casi todos los seres de cualquier raza en el planeta, incluyendo a los atlantes y a los inhumanos.

Pero Namor no era una persona que hubiera logrado descollar por encima de cualquiera de sus súbditos y de casi cualquier persona sobre el planeta por temer a los demás; por impresionantes que creyeran ser. Nunca temió a uno solo de los mutantes calificados como de máxima peligrosidad. Se reía del presunto nivel de amenaza que representaban. Su mente era capaz de repeler las intrusiones del mismísimo Charles Xavier o de Emma Frost. Su cuerpo era capaz de resistir los ataques de Coloso o los rayos ópticos de Ciclope. Era capaz de dañar de gravedad la composición corporal de Siniestro y enfrentarse en un combate mano a mano contra Apocalipsis. Y había demostrado ser capaz de penetrar el campo de fuerza electromagnético de Erick como si resultara mantequilla frente a un cuchillo. Así que los balbuceos de sus espías, incapaces de ofrecerle una información fidedigna de los planes más secretos de Magneto, solo porque le tenían demasiado miedo como para interferir personalmente contra el, resultaban sumamente molestos y exasperantes.

Aunque debía reconocer que la falta absoluta de información y pruebas concluyentes sobre los planes armamentistas de Genosha resultaban la mayor de las pruebas que se necesitaban. El que existieran áreas enteras del palacio y de la isla que se encontraban vedados a los propios príncipes y princesas de la Familia Gobernante demostraba la importancia de los proyectos megalómanos del caudillo Homo Superior. Y proyectos de una magnitud tal, que Magneto se reservaba su conocimiento para el solo, únicamente podían significar graves riesgos y peligros para la posición política y militar de Atlántida. Su desperdigado imperio no podía darse el lujo de permitir que además de los Estados Unidos de América (sobresaturados de grupos súperheroicos), también Genosha contara con un arsenal de la suficiente envergadura como para medirse de tu a tu contra él.

En forma extraordinariamente silenciosa y precisa Namor había conseguido situar a más de la mitad de sus fuerzas en torno a las costas de América sin que sus sistemas de inteligencia fueran capaces de detectarlas. Y hasta una cuarta parte de sus efectivos los coloco en posición de lanzarse indistintamente contra Europa o Rusia, dependiendo de cual representara en su momento una mayor amenaza para el imperio o cual tuviera la locura de atacar en primer lugar la integridad de su poderoso Reino. El resto de sus fuerzas estaban desperdigadas por los diferentes mares del mundo vigilando las acciones de los chinos o las movidas que los pequeños potentados con aires de grandeza como Venezuela, Israel, Irán, Egipto o cualesquiera de los otros tuviera la osadía de realizar. Y justamente en este inoportuno momento a Magneto se le ocurría desplegar su poderío y tomar medidas que podrían amenazar irremediablemente la integridad del poderío atlante.

Pero Namor no era un poder que se hubiera formado por no poder tomar decisiones importantes y realizar acciones decisivas incluso en los momentos de mayor "debilidad". En el mismo momento que desplegaba las masas más importantes de sus ejércitos por las costas de prácticamente todos los continentes de la Tierra, se encargo de colocar en la Base Namor; localizada a tan solo cien kilómetros de las costas mutantes a lo más granado, lo mejor entrenado y armado de todas las huestes imperiales en los siete mares. Tal vez no temiera el poderío de Magneto, pero respetaba su inteligencia y su capacidad de planeación estratégica y había dedicado el último año y sobre todo los últimos meses, desde el ataque a New York, a preparar una fuerza capaz no solo de rechazar una ofensiva no provocada de Genosha contra su Reino sino capacitada para desatar una tormenta ofensiva preventiva contra las posiciones mutantes. Un ataque tan masivo y poderoso que no solo supondría graves daños a las defensas de la Isla de Magneto sino que representaría una anulación total, o cuando mínimo de un cincuenta por ciento, de las capacidades de combate ofensivas de las hordas mutantes.

Y por lo que podía suponerse de las informaciones o falta de ellas que le entregaban sus espías era el momento adecuado de pasar a la ofensiva y neutralizar cualquier cosa que su rival estuviera construyendo. Y en caso que lo hubiera terminado, asegurarse que el ataque tuviera la suficiente potencia como para erradicarlo y provocar una destrucción de tal magnitud en las líneas de producción que Magneto no estuviera en condiciones de reconstruir su arsenal en por lo menos medio siglo.

Lo único que lo había contenido hasta los momentos, pese a que contaba con fuerzas suficientes desde hacía casi seis meses, había sido la interpretación que sus analistas realizaron del evento a suceder y lo habían convencido que la arremetida era un error. Seria criminal porque dejaría a millones de personas desamparadas contra los ataques de sus enemigos humanos y sería un grave error estratégico porque eliminaría a una de las escasas potencias dispuestas a coaligarse en un frente común con Atlántida en la guerra que parecía inminente contra las potencias humanas. Sin embargo, analizándolo mejor, había llegado a la conclusión, lógica e inevitable, que a los atlantes no debían importarle los sinsabores que padecieran los Homo Superior, una raza completamente diferente a la de ellos y tan rival de ellos como los mismos humanos. Y, además, Atlántida no necesitaba conformar una alianza con nadie para confrontar a las potencias de la superficie. Dominaba el 75 % del planeta y poseía la capacidad para asolar el mundo entero. Los Grandes Poderes de la superficie no poseían ninguna oportunidad cuando Atlántida decidiera desatar toda su magnífica potencia.

Y en este preciso instante la potencia o pretendiente a potencia que iba a sentir en toda su magnificencia el poderío de la maquinaria de guerra atlante era exactamente la arrogante isla mutante y él en persona se encargaría de descabezar al megalómano magnate que la dirigía. Para él no constituiría ninguna dificultad mayor el aplastar a un sobredimensionado integrante de la presunta nueva raza a obtener la hegemonía sobre la superficie del globo. Así como los mutantes se creían una nueva y mejorada evolución entre los arrogantes primates que dominaban la superficie, Magneto se creía un mutante superior a los demás miembros de su especie y con su soberbia y arrogancia extrema se entroncaba su estupidez y su perdición.

Namor había demostrado una y otra vez que su especie era superior en todas las formas posibles a la de los infelices humanos. La única razón por la que los Avengers o los Fantastic Four habían sido capaces de detener los constantes empeños atlantes por apoderarse de la superficie había sido la poca determinación de su regia persona para desplegar todo el poderío del que la Atlántida estaba imbuida, llevado por una clemencia y una piedad que los pobladores de tierra firme no merecían. Esta piedad había llevado a su reino al borde de la destrucción en más de una ocasión. Desde la Guerra Civil de los Superhéroes, pasando por la arrogancia estúpida de la Ley de Registro y el Proyecto de La Iniciativa, hasta llegar a la infiltración Skrull y la posterior Invasión Secreta y la joya de la corona de todos estos desaguisados el Reinado Oscuro del imbécil degenerado de Norman Osborn y la despiadada guerra que desato contra los antiguos superhéroes y al final contra los mismos Dioses de la Mitología Nórdica a los cuales casi lleva a su aniquilación.

Y esta superioridad sobre una especie capaz de llevar a sus miembros más ilustres y representativos a cometer torpezas tan descomunales, se extendía por supuesto a los tarados mutantes, que por alguna razón incomprensible se creían diferentes o mejores a sus parientes Homo Sapiens; a pesar de ser la misma porquería salida del mismo estercolero inmundo. Después de todo, los imbéciles mutantes estaban tan disgregados en facciones divergentes y tontamente hostiles entre sí como los humanos normales. Solo era necesario acceder a los videos secretos de los archivos "impenetrables" de S.H.I.E.L.D para conocer barbaridades tan desgarradoras como la Era de Apocalipsis; la Masacre en los túneles de los Morlocks, el Día M, el Imperio de Terror y Exterminio del Mundo de los Centinelas y las constantes e interminables confrontaciones entre los X-Men, Magneto, Siniestro, Apocalipsis y detengámonos de contar. El mismo había tenido más de una intervención importante en los grandes conflictos mutantes y había jugado un papel decisivo en los diversos combates ocurridos antes, durante y después de estos conflictos.

Incluso podía demostrar su manifiesta superioridad sobre los integrantes de la humanidad en todas sus variantes; tanto el Homo Sapiens como el Homo Superior; por la forma como lograba dominar los pensamientos y cuando se lo proponía los cuerpos de sus mujeres. Eran incontables la cantidad de mujeres humanas que habían sucumbido a las atenciones y deseos de su real persona, desde las vulgares hembras del común hasta las esplendidas féminas de las más encumbradas elites que regían las sociedades de la superficie. No solo había conseguido meterse cuantas veces lo deseo entre las piernas de Emma Frost y la había gozado cuando y cuanto quiso sino que había puesto a temblar a la misma Sue Storm Richards a la cual sino poseyó por completo se debió únicamente a las interferencias indeseadas de su marido. Y sabía que solo esto había impedido que cayera en su poder. La había sentido temblar de ansias y deseo desesperado y había sentido y olido su excitación por el cada vez que la había hecho caer en sus brazos.

Con tal demostración de poder sobre las hembras de los presuntos líderes de los habitantes de la superficie, que duda cabía de su notable y notoria superioridad sobre estos enclenques y patéticos humanos y mutantes que se atrevían a retarlo. De hecho para remarcar aun más su supremacía sobre todos los enemigos que lo rodeaban no detendría su vivida imaginación lujuriosa y la transformaría en hechos concretos y reales. Para consolidar su victoria sobre sus enemigos incorporaría, después de arrasar con Genosha, a Wanda y a Lorna a su vasto harem y demostraría que su poderío era tan vasto que hasta las hijas de un Señor extranjero le pertenecían. No sería una idea descabellada mantenerlas semidesnudas o desnudas por entero encadenadas a su trono, esperando para servirle o sirviéndole en público mientras las cabezas de su padre y de su hermano adornaban el salón del Trono. Y, para rematar la conquista de la superficie, tras aplastar de tal modo el poderío mutante, se encargaría del que seguía siendo el mayor poder entre las naciones humanas, Estados Unidos e incorporaría a tan hermoso escenario a Sue y a Emma y tendría igualmente las cabezas de Johnny Storm, Reed Richards y Ciclope incorporadas como trofeos mientras sus hermanas y mujeres le rendían obediencia y devoción.

Con tales ideas rondando su mente y seguro de obtener un triunfo aplastante y decisivo en su ya demasiado prolongada confrontación con las naciones de la superficie, Namor se levanto de su Trono y se preparo para abandonarlo y encaminarse hacia las instalaciones en las cuales se encontraban, preparándose para partir, las divisiones con las cuales le daría finiquito al endeble Estado Mutante y posteriormente a cada una de las naciones con cierta relevancia en la política mundial. Pero tales intenciones se vieron contenidas por la presurosa entrada en la Sala Real de uno de los guardias de las Puertas del Oeste que daban con destino directo a las Costas de África.

_-Gran Soberano Imperial debo informarle que en la entrada de la ciudadela se encuentra una embajada plenipotenciaria de humanos occidentales que solicitan una inmediata reunión con usted y si es posible con todo su Consejo en pleno. Aducen que la conversación trata sobre asuntos de la más extrema urgencia y me permito creer que así debe ser dada la importancia de los enviados entre sus pueblos._

_-La Importancia o falta de ella de los embajadores la dispondré yo, no un simple guardián de las puertas. Y en verdad pongo en duda que cualquiera de las personas que nos envíen los pobladores de la Tierra pueda representar nada en comparación conmigo mismo y cualquier otro miembro nobiliario de mi Imperio._

_-Con todo respeto, su Invencible Majestad, la calidad de los presentes ha sido lo suficientemente elevada como para que usted se dignara, en más de una oportunidad, a combatir con ellos hombro con hombro contra enemigos comunes. Me refiero a que en la puerta se encuentran Sue Storm, Emma Frost, Tony Stark y Thor. Y debo acotar que una comitiva diferente pero no menos importante se ha presentado al mismo tiempo y debe considerarse que desairarlos sería contraproducente considerando que han viajado desde muy lejos y en medio de una crisis atroz para solicitar su presencia. Hablo de Gorgon y Crystalia Amaquelin de la Casa Imperial Inhumana del Imperio Kree._

No resultaba posible ni lógico, bajo ninguna circunstancia y/o por ninguna excusa, rechazar la visita de personas de tal nivel de encumbramiento social entre las naciones de la superficie. Sobre todo porque entre los visitantes se encontraban embajadores de potencias que ni siquiera eran de este mundo. Los nombres de los visitantes por si mismos demostraban su prestancia: Sue Storm, esposa de Reed Richards, integrante de los Fantastic Four y ciudadana americana. Emma Frost, amante del líder de los X-Men Cyclops, colíder del mismo grupo, una de las telepatas más poderosas del planeta y una de las más ricas mujeres mutantes o humanas del planeta. Tony Stark, arrogante playboy, multimillonario, magnate empresarial, genio inventor, brillante táctico y estratega y uno de los líderes fundadores de los Avengers. Thor, hijo del Dios Odín, el mismo Dios del Trueno y de la Guerra, casi Soberano de Asgard, uno de los más poderosos fundadores de los Avengers y el único o uno de los pocos entre ellos capaz de un mano a mano contra Namor. Y todos ellos representantes de la, aun, primera potencia del planeta y uno de ellos representante y casi Soberano de una Gran Civilización interdimensional y presuntamente sagrada y repleta de Dioses.

Por otra parte debía proceder con cautela delante de los enviados del Imperio Kree. Conocía como todos y quizá un poquito más a los casi xenófobos Inhumanos y poseían un desprecio y desconfianza hacia las otras razas tan acerada como la de los atlantes. Y, pese a ello, los rumores indicaban que sus especialistas se encontraban construyendo el arsenal secreto de Genosha y mantenían conversaciones con extrañas civilizaciones interdimensionales. Su cerrazón parecía haberse suavizado un poco y se conocía que una de las princesas de la Casa Imperial; precisamente la que se encontraba en las puertas como embajadora, esperando la autorización para ingresar; se encontraba casada con el nefastamente famoso Ronan el Acusador. Por lo visto, los Inhumanos eran capaces de olvidar su desprecio por los demás pueblos cuando esto convenía a los intereses de su potentado. Tenía que comprender que tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llevar su alianza o relación comercial con Magneto y las demás potencias del planeta.

Con un solo gesto de su cabeza hizo comprender a los guardias que podían conceder acceso al interior de la fortaleza a los visitantes y permitirles tener cercanía con la persona del Soberano de todas las aguas del mundo. Y debía reconocer que su decisión fue sumamente acertada. Valía oro la expresión de desconcierto que se apodero del rostro de los extranjeros cuando captaron la presencia de la embajada visitante contraria. Sobre todo resultaba expresiva en grado sumo la cara de los americanos que por lo visto no esperaban la presencia de una visita de más allá del Sistema Solar a los dominios de Atlántida. Por supuesto, comprendiendo que la visita de más allá que no se esperaban y que les parecía una grosera intromisión parecía no incluir al poderoso monarca de Asgard y solo involucraba a los Inhumanos, pese a que habían sido fuertes aliados en oportunidades anteriores.

Los Kree no parecían tan sorprendidos. Después de todo debía parecerles de lo más normal que una potencia terrestre intentara mantener vínculos con las demás naciones de la Tierra. Ellos mismos sostenían contactos políticos, económicos y socioculturales con las potencias intergalácticas más representativas, incluyendo a los odiados Skrull y a los potentes Shi'ar y ello pese a las constantes y a menudo salvajes guerras que los confrontaban.

El mismo Thor no parecía comprender él porque de la consternación de Sue, Emma y Tony. Quien conociera la mitología nórdica, y hubiera estado al corriente de la actual historia del Reino de los Dioses Vikingos, sabía que a la Poderosa Familia de los Aesir no le costaba mantener relaciones con ninguna nación que conocieran. Y eso incluía a los Gigantes de Hielo de Jötunheim con los que incluso se casaban, los Elfos Oscuros del Reino de Svartálfaheim y hasta con el protervo Loki y con Hela. Y Namor sabía muy bien el porqué de los niveles de apertura de la engreída potencia divina. Su mentalidad basada en el honor les impedía cometer actos de traición contra las potencias con las que mantuvieran nexos, incluso si estaban en medio de la más atroz de las guerras. Y el mismo sentido del honor les hacía tomar represalias salvajes y definitivas contra cualquier nación que se atreviera a usar una política de doblez contra ellos. Y, tomando en consideración el enorme poderío militar que los Asgardianos habían demostrado ostentar desde hacía milenios, la idea de traicionarlos solo demostraría locura.

Pero para los americanos, en plena comprobación de su rápida decadencia, sostener conversaciones con una potencia casi completamente hostil a sus intereses, al mismo tiempo que intentaban garantizar su cuando menos neutralidad, mientras esta potencia estaba siendo cortejada o visitada por enviados que no poseían motivos para querer bien a los gobernantes de América resultaba molesto y perturbador, además de una demostración clara de desprecio y desafío. Un desafío que se clavaba como puñal en las entrañas de un Imperio incapaz de controlar en cada vez mayor medida a un número importante de sus lacayos extranjeros, léase Alemania y Francia, y a muchas de sus propias criaturas, como los barbaros del ISIS. Sin contar la Rebelión que estremecía las calles de sus propias metrópolis.

_-Y a que se debe, mi querido Stark, la presencia tuya y de tus amigos en los dominios de mi imperio pese a que nuestras respectivas naciones decidieron suspender todo contacto diplomático oficial desde las salvajadas cometidas por vuestras administraciones durante La Iniciativa y el Dark Reign. En otras palabras, a que se debe tan desagradable intrusión. Un acto que podría casi ser considerado como una abierta declaración de guerra._

_-Vamos Namor, no intentes impresionarnos desde el principio demostrando que posees las bolas más grandes o la polla más larga y gruesa. Intentamos venir en son de paz y buscando las maneras de contener la avalancha que amenaza con sepultarnos a todos, te guste o no la idea que estamos completamente interrelacionados. Lo que acontece en América trastorna el mundo y lo que parece estar a punto de sacudir los dominios marinos puedes estar seguro implicara a América, lo quieras o no._

_-¿Y qué puede ser, según tú, mi querida Emma lo que va a estremecer los mares y obligara a los metiches de América a involucrarse en asuntos que no le conciernen?_

_-No intentes con tus demostraciones de chulería desmontar lo que es una verdad evidente. Los reportes de inteligencia no mienten. Tanto Atlántida como Genosha y Wakanda están movilizando cantidades de fuerzas mayores a las necesarias en tiempos de paz. Una guerra de proporciones devastadoras se está plasmando y ni tú, ni Magneto, ni Black Panther parecen estar realizando esfuerzos para contener el escalamiento del conflicto sino agravando las llamas con su altivez y sus proyectos secretos y sus alianzas extrañas._

_-¿Y es Tony Stark, el hombre que no se arredro en realizar pactos con el King Ping para destruir a su querido amigo Steve Rogers, el que ha realizado transacciones con Doom, el que hizo su fortuna como el mayor fabricante de armas en el mundo, el que me insinúa muy groseramente que realizo acciones temerarias? El mismo Tony Stark que se ha mantenido callado ante los evidentes pactos y transacciones que los plutócratas de América se encuentran realizando con Apocalipsis y Siniestro y que no ha abierto la boca para protestar por los desmanes contra los huelguistas, pese a su indignación por los desmadres de Osborn; que si bien fueron monstruosos son cuantitativa y cualitativamente inferiores a los abusos genocidas de las tropas gubernamentales en cada zona laboral importante de tu propio país._

_-No voy a aceptar sermones de moralidad de parte de un hombre que se ha aliado con Doom, Osborn, Magneto y cada villano más o menos importante de este planeta a lo largo de su reinado. Tu relación con Osborn fue tan estrecha que hasta formaste parte fundamental de su Cábala Secreta en la cual te codeaste con un matón de baja estofa como The Hood y con la sabandija de Loki. Las razones que poseo para no aplastar aun a Apocalipsis y sus secuaces son solo mías y no tolero interferencias._

_-Y se supone que yo tengo que tolerar intervenciones tuyas, solo porque eres un maldito magnate americano. Empieza a pensar mejor tus ideas Stark, estas creyendo que aun estamos en los años 50 y esto es América Latina._

Una carcajada fuerte, aunque claramente femenina, dejo desconcertados a todos los preocupados presentes y les hizo virar la cabeza inmediatamente hacia el lugar de origen de tan impropia conducta. Namor pudo ver uno de los mejores espectáculos que se le presentaran a la vista en mucho tiempo. Una alta y espectacular rubia de procedencia claramente anglosajona con los atributos más perfectos de las hembras nórdicas. Se imaginaba que así describirían los vikingos a las valkirias. No menor al metro ochenta de estatura, con senos y nalgas redondeadas y muy visibles, una piel de una delicadeza exquisita y una tersura perfecta, pelo amarillo brillante y ojos de un azul intenso y una prestancia regia impresionante. Nada que envidiar de Sue, Emma o Carol Danvers.

_-Se puede saber-_interrogo fastidiada Emma_\- que carajos te causa tanta gracia, Jennifer. Apenas estamos empezando la reunión y todo está a punto de irse a la misma mierda y te lo tomas como si estuvieras escuchando algún divertido chascarrillo en algún compartir entre amigos de la escuela o compañeros de trabajo que se quieren mucho._

_-Lo que me causa gracia, Emma, es la capacidad de autoengaño que impera entre los autoproclamados líderes de la Elite Occidental. Y la enorme estupidez que gobierna sobre los amos de las potencias antioccidentales. Nos encontramos frente a la peor crisis por la que haya atravesado el planeta Tierra y estos imbéciles creen que tienen al toro cogido por los cuernos. Suponen que sus planes militares para aniquilar a los que se les oponen resultan infalibles y desprecian los planes de sus adversarios como si no existieran y mientras tanto poderes lejos de su conocimiento y comprensión se mueven entre las sombras preparándose para apoderarse de todo una vez que estos imbéciles les abran las puertas del infierno y ellos puedan salir a hacer su grotesco festín genocida._

_-Conozco muy bien su hoja de vida, señorita Westerson. Es la amadísima hija de una de las más prestigiosas familias de la Elite Occidental que usted tanto parece despreciar. Duplico, según algunos, quintuplico la fortuna familiar en apenas un quinquenio. Apenas tiene 27-28 años y domina a la perfección el inglés, el francés, el alemán, el ruso, el español y el italiano. Algunos ubican su coeficiente intelectual por encima de los doscientos y lo llevan a los doscientos cincuenta. Se graduó la primera en su Universidad en Economía, Ciencias Políticas, Historia, y Derecho. A pesar de pertenecer a una de las grandes potencias de la Elite Burguesa y Nobiliaria como su procedencia, su cultura e inteligencia lo demuestran y como lo remarcan sus rasgos raciales caucásicos, se ha convertido en la amante de un estúpido inmigrante ilegal prácticamente analfabeta. Mantiene nexos públicos y secretos con William Markson, pero también se la ha visto reunida con Apocalipsis, Siniestro y el Sr Shaw. Sostiene periódicos encuentros con los más prominentes dignatarios del mundo, incluyendo a Obama, Trump, Xi, Putin, Hollande, Macron, Berlusconi, la Casa Saud y demás. Sus contactos incluyen conversaciones y pactos constantes con los enviados de la Familia Imperial Inhumana, los rebeldes Shi'ar, los Badoon, los Spartoi y hasta los Negativos. Se la ha visto proclamar a voz en cuello la necesidad de un levantamiento que deshaga desde la misma raíz los fundamentos mismos del Status Quo Norteamericano y mundial y de ahí sus constantes encuentros con los representantes de los insurrectos sindicalistas. Pero también se la ha escuchado hablando de la necesidad de implantar un Nuevo Orden capaz de imponer disciplina y paz y se la ha visto poco después reunida con los vasallos del Alto Señor. Así que no se sabe si usted es revolucionaria o nazi, supremacista racial, genética o clasista. Lo que sí se sabe es que usted parece incapaz de decidir tanto en un plano personal como en una realidad más macro con quien esta y a qué bando pertenece. ¡Por tal motivo no le permito que se atreva a intentar sermonearme! Por lo menos hasta que se encuentre capacitada para definir sus prioridades y sus afectos._

Tanto Stark como Emma y Sue no podían esconder su sorpresa por la feroz diatriba con la que Namor había destrozado las equivocaciones en la vida de Jennifer. Su incapacidad para definirse políticamente, sus errores sentimentales, sus incoherencias ideológicas, su vida sexual. Todo había sido destrozado de un solo golpe por el monarca atlante y en frente de una multitud. Por lo menos Stark y Emma se encontraban secretamente muy regocijados por la puesta en su lugar que había padecido la arrogante chica. Pero para sorpresa de los espectadores, Jennifer no parecía para nada afectada por la grosería y por lo contrario se encontraba sonriente y relajada a más no poder.

_-¿Se supone que ahora debo bajar la cerviz completamente avergonzada porque el Gran Soberano de Atlántida se ha mostrado capaz de destrozar mis más oscuros secretos y me ha dejado de semejante forma en la más completa evidencia? No me vengas con estupideces Namor. La mitad de lo que has proclamado a voz en cuello puede encontrarse sin complicaciones en la Internet. Y la otra mitad en cualquier periodicucho sensacionalista de esos que ya tienen más lectores que la misma prensa autoproclamada como seria. No me impresionas. De todos los que nos encontramos aquí solo yo y los Kree sabemos perfectamente lo que deseamos y a qué atenernos. De todos los aquí presentes soy la única que posee un plan basado en una visión global de lo que acontece y no oculto mis preocupaciones. Mis relaciones con Markson y con la Conspiración Supremacista se basan en que he comprendido que representan las únicas fuerzas capaces de inclinar la balanza a uno u otro lado de la ecuación e intento encontrar la solución al dilema planetario. Ninguno de ustedes parece querer entender la importancia de los intentos supremacistas de Apocalipsis y las influencias con las que su grupo cuenta en las más altas esferas del poder mundial, en cada país de la Tierra. Y ninguno de ustedes parece comprender que Markson ha sido el único con los cojones para intentar contener el desastre que se nos avecina. Mis talentos, cultura, inteligencia e incluso mi belleza las estoy usando para lo que siempre las he usado, prevenir una catástrofe y salvar el globo; por los medios que sean requeridos. Y en cuanto quien es él privilegiado para quien me abro de piernas eso es un asunto que no le importa a nadie; aunque me imagino que un grupo de arrogantes bastardos empresariales y nobiliarios como los aquí presentes se deben estar carcomiendo de envidia al saber que es un "simple" inmigrante ilegal mexicano el que me posee noche tras noche y no cualquiera de ustedes._

_"Y Namor te repito no me vengas con proclamas. Alguien que se ha coludido año tras año con miserables como Osborn, Doom, The Hood, la Organización Serpiente y otras bestias y que mantuvo relaciones de amistad con Black Panther y Magneto con los que ahora pretende romper dramáticamente, declarándoles la guerra, quizá al mismo tiempo que las divisiones que tienes frente a Filadelfia, Washington, New York, San Francisco y Portland desencadenan aterrorizantes asaltos contra América; alguien así, repito, no posee calidad moral para criticar mis relaciones políticas. Y alguien que lleva media vida obsesionado con las mujeres de otros hombres como lo estás tú con Sue Richardsy con Emma Frost no tiene moral para criticar la calidad de los hombres con los que intimo. Hombre que es cien veces más hombre que tú o cualquier pelmazo de la Elite"._

La arremetida de Jennifer demostrando que Namor era el menos indicado para sacarle sus trapos sucios al Sol y dejando claro que ella estaba completamente segura del camino que había tomado dejo a todos descolocados. Su manifiesto orgullo por ser mujer de un hombre que todos veían como inferior a ella y su absoluta seguridad en que sus relaciones con Markson y con el grupúsculo de conspiradores que rodeaban a Apocalipsis resultaban fundamentales para intentar contener la avalancha de muerte que parecía avecinarse sobre todos los desconcertaba. Y más los dejaba sin ideas claras el que siguiera manteniendo el que una insurrección como la de Markson, que estaba destruyendo por completo la estructura del más poderoso país del planeta, resultaba fundamental para contener la destrucción de todo lo existente. Aunque seguía manteniendo la vaguedad de sus declaraciones respecto a las amenazas que según ella se cernían sobre el orbe y las medidas más adecuadas para someterlas.

_-Dejando de lado las intemperancias de la señorita Westerson creo que debemos pasar a lo más importante, la verdadera reunión. Estamos aquí para poner las cosas claras y los puntos sobre las íes. Como de manera muy adelantada la joven Westerson dejo escapar, nuestras fuentes conocen a la perfección la ubicación de las tropas que has desplegado contra América. Conocen el volumen completo de estas fuerzas, tanto en el número exacto de tropas como en la cantidad y calidad del material de guerra del que disponen. Sabemos que te encuentras en una posición insostenible, con una guerra a punto de estallarte entre las manos contra Magneto y otra contra Wakanda y no dispones de aliados capaces de representar un autentico peso a tú favor. En estos momentos tienes en contra tuya hasta a Doom y eso no te favorece en lo más mínimo. Un ataque contra nuestras ciudades solo lograra que te encuentres confrontado a la posibilidad de una Triple Alianza en contra tuya y puedo asegurarte que ni siquiera necesitamos movilizar nuestros equipos a través de océanos y continentes. Disponemos de los recursos necesarios para responder cualquier agresión en nuestra contra en cualquier punto del globo y somos capaces de proyectar nuestro poderío contra Atlántida en cualquier momento. No nos obligues a apelar a todo nuestro poder. Porque si nos obligas, actuaremos._

_-Deben creer que soy estúpido o demasiado crédulo. Tener conocimiento de donde estas colocadas mis unidades no representa una ventaja de la que puedan tomar ventaja estratégica. Los Avengers y SHIELD acaban de sufrir la humillación de sus vidas en la Batalla de Chicago frente a una mesnada de terroristas. No pudieron capturar al jefe de la revuelta y eso que lo tenían frente a ustedes. Casi todos los Avengers, incluidos Hulk y Thor resultaron gravemente heridos y la Black Widow prácticamente termino muerta. Tres Helicarriers de SHIELD fueron completamente destruidos y miles de sus mejores hombres y mujeres terminaron muertos o heridos de suma gravedad. Batallas similares han ocurrido en Los Ángeles, Pittsburgh, Detroit, Dallas, Nueva Orleans, y pare usted de contar y en cada una de ellas aunque los rebeldes se han retirado, lo han hecho después de causar destrozos en las filas de los ejércitos que los perseguían._

_¿Se supone que Atlántida debe temer a una nación que demuestra semejante grado de incapacidad para controlar los elementos díscolos de su población? Y en cuanto a la idea de una Alianza contra mí, todo el mundo sabe que por mucho que me desprecie y que yo lo desprecie a él, Magneto preferiría coaligarse de nuevo conmigo que buscar estrechar nexos con América. Quizá él sea el único ser vivo sobre la Tierra que detesta a los humanos, en especial a los que habitan en América, más que yo. No pueden controlar a sus propios rebeldes, no pueden aliarse con mis más poderosos enemigos porque los odian a ustedes más que a mí, no pueden hacerse con aliados nuevos porque todo el mundo los detesta y sus viejos aliados son tan decadentes como ustedes. No poseen herramientas para amenazarme. Ni siquiera la presencia de Thor representa algo para mí. Aun está debilitado de su batalla contra los revolucionarios y su estatus como monarca de los Asgardianos no significa nada. Asgard no va a involucrarse en una guerra contra ningún reino mortal para lograr beneficiar a otro potentado mortal; no importa que tan estrecha sea la amista personal de su Rey con los prohombres de ese potentado._

La petulante sonrisa y la despreciativa carcajada que escaparon de la boca de Jennifer Westerson forzaron a los presentes a girarse entre asombrados y furiosos hacía su persona en una clara demostración de exigencia de explicaciones por tan descarado comportamiento. Pero la feroz expresión que se mostraba en los rostros de Emma, Stark, Namor y la considerable consternación que se veía marcada en la cara de Sue, además de la obvia curiosidad que se había apoderado de los enviados Kree, sobretodo de Crystalia; solo consiguieron que el exabrupto de la joven americana se prolongara por más largo tiempo del imaginado. Cuando se llego a calmar, la expresión de su rostro resultaba más terriblemente serio que el de cualquiera de los otros instalados en la cámara de reuniones, demostrando que su risa no era una simple burla proferida por una joven irrespetuosa de los graves temas que se discutían, sino una demostración del desprecio que había demostrado sentir por cada uno de los presentes.

_-Es patética la forma como un Monarca extranjero y presuntamente bárbaro tiene cogidos por las pelotas a los emisarios de dos de los poderes más importantes del orbe entero y de varias Realidades del Multiverso. Sus solas palabras demuestran el grado de debilidad generalizada en la cual se encuentra Occidente y su absoluta impotencia para infundir el pánico que alguna vez llego a despertar entre los ánimos de los pueblos extraños. Estados Unidos y Europa se encuentran tan desbordados por las crisis internas que los ahogan y por la cantidad de enemigos extranjeros que los acosan en sus fronteras que sus amenazas demuestran no ser otra cosa que retorica. Pero esto solo es una realidad cuando hablamos de los enfrentamientos económicos, políticos y/o militares a una escala convencional y tradicional y nos olvidamos del instinto primitivo más importante de cualquier fiera acorralada y eso es lo que el inepto de Namor no parce captar, completamente cegado por su arrogancia y su desdén por cualquier cosa o ser viviente que no pertenezca a la raza atlante. Namor y Atlántida entera no captan que, en su grado de desesperación, la Clase Dominante Occidental se encuentra dispuesta a desencadenar el Infierno a unos límites que las Grandes naciones del exterior no logran comprender. Esto te digo Namor, o dejas de actuar como un crío que cree que puede utilizar sus juguetes y coger los de los demás con impunidad absoluta y empiezas a actuar como un hombre capaz de captar las realidades más ásperas y desagradables de su entorno o pronto empezaras a conocer el alcance del verdadero terror. Y tú, Stark, es mejor que también eleves la vista más allá de la imagen del espejo en el que te vanaglorias de manera narcisista a cada hora de cada día de todos los años de tu vida o también caerás en la misma mierda que Namor. No nos enfrentamos a los tradicionales enemigos con los que sus grupos de superhéroes pueden jugar al ladrón y al policía eternamente. Las masacres que actualmente se viven en las calles de nuestras ciudades son apenas el primer chispazo de una monumental conflagración que abarca este planeta, esta galaxia y todo el jodido Multiverso. Estamos a un paso del Armagedón y ustedes no son capaces de ver más allá de los simples síntomas y de calar en los fundamentos de la tragedia final que nos envuelve._

_-Ya basta Jennifer. La única razón por la que permitimos que nos acompañaras en este viaje fue como una demostración del respeto que poseemos por tu familia y el deseo que toda la comunidad estadounidense de súperhumanos tiene de ver a los integrantes de su idiotizada Elite comportarse con algo de responsabilidad. Tú presencia entre nosotros daba un aire de ligero igualitarismo a nuestro grupo al demostrar que los súperhumanos mantenemos relaciones cordiales con la Comunidad normal, además de demostrar ser abiertos y comprensivos con los deseos y derechos de la población femenina. No…_

_-Déjate de absurdos Tony. La razón por la que estoy aquí no es por la ecuanimidad y condescendencia de los súperhumanos. Estoy aquí porque represento a la única familia capaz de medirse de tú a tú con los Grandes Conglomerados Empresariales tradicionales y nuevos en pie de igualdad y vencerlos. Estoy aquí porque en un quinquenio aumente la fortuna familiar a niveles impresionantes. Estoy aquí porque poseo conexiones con potencias con las que ustedes solo sueñan en sus más locas fantasías. Estoy aquí porque tengo más poder concentrado en mis manos que toda la comunidad superheroica con todos sus poderes reunidos. Me basta sonar los dedos para que cada Ley antimutante, anti superhéroes, anti supergrupos sea aprobada sin chistar por el Congreso y todos los aquí presentes sean enviados a campos de concentración. Y lo quieran reconocer en esta sala o no, ustedes lo saben. La única razón por la que estoy aquí que realmente importa es que soy una persona y nada más que una persona y no puedo parar lo que se nos avecina pese a todo el poder de mi familia, por la simple razón que todas las demás Grandes Familias y todas las Grandes Potencias de este planeta, esta galaxia y esta Realidad quieren lo que nos va a caer y como ustedes son demasiado arrogantes o demasiado estúpidos para convocar al único hombre que se ha levantado contra la mierda que esta aplastándonos y que ha demostrado tener las cualidades necesarias para liderar la resistencia contra el desastre, entonces decidí venir yo. Y esa es la verdad._

_-Volviendo a dejar de lado las insultantes intervenciones de la joven Westerson y sus aires de grandeza hemos decidido dar por terminado este desagradable encuentro y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. En nombre del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, de la Unión Europea, de Asgard, y de todo el Mundo Libre tengo la autoridad para exigir la retirada inmediata de las huestes atlantes de las líneas fronterizas marítimas de nuestros países, la desmovilización de las dos terceras partes de las fuerzas atlantes actualmente en estado de alerta, el desarme inmediato de los arsenales atlantes de destrucción masiva y la entrega a las autoridades internacionales de todas las personas involucradas en los planes para asaltar nuestras ciudades y bases con la obvia y única excepción de Namor. No posees más de 24 horas para responder a nuestras exigencias. De no recibirse la respuesta en ese plazo lo consideraremos una respuesta hostil e iremos a la guerra._

_-La respuesta la tienes ante tus ojos Stark. Y es la única que recibirás con el privilegio de mantener el pellejo intacto. En recuerdo de la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos y en consideración de las personas extrañas a nuestra disputa personal._

A través de los cristales completamente transparentes de la base, Stark y todos los demás enviados de América y Asgard y los Kree pudieron observar el despliegue de poder militar que Namor orgullosamente se jactaba en demostrar frente a las narices de sus próximos contrincantes. Un despliegue que no permitía dudar que en las inmediaciones de la base, o en el interior de la misma, se encontraran no menos de 500 mil atlantes perfectamente armados. Armas que incluían rifles laser de excelente calidad, cañones plasma, artillería de lo que parecía ser energía de antimateria, vehículos y robots blindados armados con cañones de rayos termonucleares, y por si semejante armamento resultase poco para despertar la inquietud y destrozar la serenidad de cualquier posible contrario, se podía apreciar la presencia, en las cercanías de la base, de gigantescas criaturas dotadas de armaduras y campos de energía y portadoras de piezas de artillería de enorme volumen y poderoso calibre. Criaturas que Stark, Westerson, Thor y los Kree ubicaron como el origen cierto de los mitos sobre Leviatán y Kraken.

Definitivamente el que Namor afirmara con una sonrisa siniestra que semejante despliegue de efectivos y maquinaria bélica representaba su respuesta a las demandas occidentales constituía sin ningún género de dudas uno de los signos más drástica y alarmantemente evidentes que todo se estaba yendo al mismísimo carajo. Y para todos quedo claro que una guerra de proporciones monstruosas era prácticamente inevitable.


	9. Capítulo IX Conclave

**Capítulo IX: Conclave.**

El desastre que había ocurrido seis semanas atrás, en las frustradas conversaciones que los integrantes de la delegación conjunta americano-asgardiana habían intentado mantener con Magneto y Namor, para que tranquilizaran sus huestes y contuvieran las aspiraciones más belicistas de sus compatriotas, llenaba de un profundo fervor optimista al Alto Señor. Pocas veces las personas se lanzaban tan ligeramente y a voluntad al cubil de la Bestia, sin comprender las consecuencias de sus actos irreflexivos y de esta forma le entregaban en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de triunfar tan claramente en sus proyectos globales.

Los torpes delegados americanos no solo se las habían arreglado para provocar la furiosa negativa de Namor contra todas las demandas presentadas y contra lo que aparecía como un claro ultimátum yanqui, entregándole el perfecto pretexto para abocarse a incrementar sus medidas militares tendientes a desencadenar una ofensiva "preventiva", sino que, apenas intentaron ingresar al territorio de Genosha, una poderosa columna, armada hasta los dientes y apoyada por una impresionante maquinaria blindada y artillada y liderada por Magneto en persona les impidió la entrada y se negó siquiera a sostener cinco minutos de conversación con uno delegados que consideraba meros intrusos occidentales. Apenas permitió el acceso a los delegados de la embajada Kree y ello únicamente por la alianza entre el Imperio estelar y la nación mutante.

Durante las siguientes semanas los acontecimientos se habían acelerado a niveles exageradamente elevados. Las huestes atlantes arremetieron contra una serie de fortificaciones americanas y europeas cercanas a las ciudadelas del Imperio en la Costa Oriental de África, aduciendo que estas fortalezas occidentales amenazaban la integridad de su nación y ponían en serio peligro la seguridad, estabilidad y la misma existencia de los súbditos y ciudadanos de Atlántida en cada rincón del mundo. Una amenaza a la que había que erradicar de manera terminante y definitiva y que era resultado natural de la tradicional arrogancia occidental. Tres fortalezas submarinas frente a Madagascar, dos frente a Somalia, tres frente a Tanzania y una frente a Sudáfrica fueron desmanteladas al mismo tiempo que eran exterminadas sus guarniciones, sin que los recursos que los occidentales habían instalado en ellas fueran capaces de repeler semejante acto de agresión.

El apoyo que debieron haber recibido de las instalaciones occidentales desplegadas en la tierra firme del África Oriental nunca fue puesto en acción operativa, debido a que sus fuerzas se encontraban demasiado ocupadas defendiendo sus propias instalaciones y sus propias vidas como para proyectar su poderío más allá de los limites de sus bases. ¿La razón de semejante situación? Decenas de miles de mutantes en trajes de batalla blindados, dotados de artillería pesada y vehículos de combate, sin ningún tipo de insignia o marca de fábrica que pudiera delatar la procedencia de la horda y que de hecho tenían similitudes casi exactas con las armas fabricadas por las instalaciones bélicas estadounidenses y que por lo tanto podían perfectamente pasar por una inesperada pero no improbable fuerza especialmente disciplinada de revolucionarios supremacistas, atacaban cada puesto militar occidental ubicado en tierra firme africana. Devastaron en cuestión de 72 horas de feroz combate a miles de Centinelas completamente operativos y masacraron decenas de miles de soldados americanos y europeos. Y luego de la tremenda masacre desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Aunque Washington estaba convencido de la implicación de Magneto en el sangriento operativo no existían las mínimas pruebas de tal involucramiento. Prácticamente no habían quedado restos de material de guerra enemigo en el campo de batalla y la tecnología demostró ser completamente indetectable, por lo menos para los medios terrestres. Desencadenar una contraofensiva masiva contra la misma Genosha no parecía la medida más adecuada, pese a los deseos de tomar salvajes represalias contra los agresores. Tanto por razones externas como por motivaciones internas. Las fuerzas agresoras, procedentes de Genosha o no, habían demostrado poseer un nivel tecnológico igual o hasta superior a la maquinaria de guerra occidental desplegada en el sector africano. Disponer de una fuerza de combate lo suficientemente masiva y con la tecnología adecuada para desencadenar una contraofensiva exitosa tomaría muchos meses y dejaría las arcas del país al borde de la bancarrota absoluta. Y la población norteamericana jamás apoyaría en las condiciones políticas actuales una campaña militar de largo aliento contra ningún enemigo extranjero, aun si este había lanzado un ataque feroz contra tropas norteamericanas. El volumen de las carnicerías callejeras en las propias ciudades de América transformó a las tropas del ejército nacional en una fuerza enemiga, odiada entre una porción cada vez mayor de la población, y el tradicional chauvinismo yanqui se deshacía a pasos agigantados. Sobre todo porque tras la finalización de los ataques se habían filtrado pruebas, con audio y video, que demostraban que las fuerzas desplegadas en África Oriental poseían ordenes de atacar Genosha, Wakanda y Atlántida en el plazo de una semana. Solo la salvaje arremetida de los misteriosos agresores impidió la prosecución de los planes ofensivos occidentales.

La población occidental, demostrando el odio que se estaba apoderando de ellos por las matanzas indiscriminadas, y ante las quejas de los políticos conservadores por la falta de patriotismo, arguyo que no veían por qué deberían prestar respaldo a las maquinaciones internacionales de una banda de forajidos, que ya existían suficientes problemas en el seno de sus propios países; en parte causados por los mismos políticos y militares que ahora solicitaban su apoyo; como para involucrarse en las batallas de terceros. Y con una ironía muy amarga afirmaba que la causa de la molestia de los mandatarios de Washington y Bruselas estribaba en que ellos habían querido desencadenar un masivo ataque preventivo y alguien más avispado se les había adelantado aplastantemente. Que solo estaban recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Eso claro, en el caso que fuera verdad que Magneto o Namor o Black Panther, cada uno por su lado o en conjunto, estuviera implicado en el brutal ataque.

Aunque como resultaba evidente y Apocalipsis ya sabía que pasaría, el paralelismo de las arremetidas contras las instalaciones occidentales no constituía la confirmación de la creación de una alianza permanente entre los tres poderosos Estados que se encontraban bajo la mirada de Occidente. En todo caso, fue una alianza relámpago que se finiquito en cuanto fue desmantelada la base del poderío americano y europeo en ese sector del mundo y se garantizo que las potencias extranjeras no tomarían una actitud ofensiva en el conflicto que estallaría en cualquier momento. El Bloque Oriental comprendió rápidamente el mensaje transmitido por los potentados. Así que, cuando una semana después de la destrucción de las bases terrestres y navales de Occidente en el Continente africano, las tropas de Namor lanzaron un ataque frontal y total contra Genosha con todo su material de guerra disponible y guiados por su Monarca en persona, Apocalipsis no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo y por lo visto Oriente tampoco, porque se limito a movilizar todo su poderío bélico, pero sin apoyar a ninguno de los bandos o intentar sacar provecho activo de la crisis. A diferencia de los dignatarios que regían Occidente y demostraban con su pasmo el nivel de estupidez que los embargaba y las razones por la que no merecían mantenerse como la Clase Política dirigente del Oeste.

Y aunque la maquinaria militar puesta en funcionamiento por el monarca atlante era realmente impresionante y podía pasar por ser una de las mejores fuerzas de combate que alguna vez se hubieran construido en la historia del planeta, Apocalipsis tampoco se sorprendió cuando las Fuerzas Armadas de Genosha demostraron poseer una capacidad de combate superior y aniquilaron, después de cinco días de combates rabiosos, a las huestes submarinas. Magneto había demostrado su capacidad y su inteligencia al pactar en secreto con los Kree y obtener respaldo tecnológico de capacidad interestelar para su arsenal. Cada norteamericano, europeo, ruso y chino, cada latinoamericano, africano, australiano, y musulmán pudo observar a través de la pantalla de su televisor o de su computador como los cañones de los blindados y Centinelas mutantes transformaban en barbacoa a las gigantescas criaturas desatadas por el Señor de los Mares y como columnas compuestas por miles de mutantes trajeados con armaduras de guerra ultramodernas se enfrentaban mano a mano contra los soldados atlantes y los desintegraban, gracias a los sistemas que les permitían potenciar sus poderes cinco, diez, veinte veces y que habían sido creados para inutilizar por sobrecarga los sistemas antimutantes de los Centinelas creados por las Naciones Humanas.

El poderío atlante demostró no ser suficiente para apabullar a la nación mutante. Pero fue suficiente para causar graves estragos y transformar un combate relámpago en guerra prolongada. Cierto que resulto destrozado en lo que paso a llamarse IV Gran Batalla de Genosha, pero provoco bajas sensibles entre los efectivos del Ejército mutante, logro golpear las instalaciones isleñas con severidad, provocando la muerte de cientos o tal vez miles de genoshanos y daño gravemente la infraestructura industrial del sistema militar de Magneto y le resto capacidad productiva. Y, al parecer, logro asesinar a la tercera parte de los técnicos Kree e interdimensionales que asesoraban el programa bélico del Soberano de Genosha. Magneto no podía dejar la afrenta sin respuesta y, a estas alturas, se sabía a ciencia cierta que se estaban librando combates salvajes alrededor de una docena de bases atlantes por todo el Océano Índico y en media docena de bases "secretas" mutantes en el Océano Pacífico. Genosha y Atlántida se encontraban oficialmente en guerra. Y esta prometía ser larga y feroz.

_-Los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en las Costas y Mares de África y Asia son demasiado preocupantes como para tomarlas tan a la ligera como vosotros parecéis tomarlas. Tanto Genosha como Atlántida están demostrando contar con un poderío capaz de desafiar todo cuanto Occidente les coloque por delante y nuestra población lo toma como un desliz indigno de nuestra atención y que no debemos tomar en consideración. Ya tenemos suficiente con la arrogante desobediencia de los sindicalistas de Markson como para que toleremos la insubordinación de los potentados extranjeros._

Apocalipsis no encubrió el desprecio que las cobardes palabras pronunciadas por Edward Mattison le provocaban. Ese Homo Sapiens de pacotilla era incapaz de observar más allá de las desgracias pasajeras que se veían en las pantallas de los ordenadores y captar la oportunidad de sacar provecho de la impotencia en la cual se encontraban los más poderosos rivales no humanos de América. Su posición como uno de los más elevados miembros de cada Club importante de la Elite lo hacía solo preocuparse por las apariencias de los acontecimientos y no por el trasfondo que se escondía tras ellos. Solo veía, el muy inepto, que un par de potencias se negaban a aceptar el arbitraje americano, devastaban las posiciones militares extrafronterizas del Imperialismo Occidental y se agarraban a bombazos entre ellos. No captaba que ahora estaban tan salvajemente enfrentados entre ellos que muy difícilmente estarían en condiciones de representar una amenaza a los intereses y movimientos de Washington y Bruselas.

_-No sé qué clase de análisis realizan hoy en día los miembros de las legiones de compradores y vendedores de Wall Street, pero evidentemente no poseen las capacidades de sus ancestros. Pareces imbécil Mattison. No eres capaz de entender que ahora Magneto y Namor se encuentran inmovilizados, capturados en sus propias jugadas e incapacitados para arremeter contra nuestros frentes primarios. ¿De verdad encuentras importante la pérdida de unos cuantos miles de Centinelas y algunos cientos de miles de soldados, cuando nuestras industrias fabrican día tras día miles de maquinarias de matanza nuevas y poseemos millones de soldados en pie de guerra? Que nos importa que perdamos África momentáneamente cuando la recompensa es la autodestrucción de nuestros enemigos y la concentración de nuestras fuerzas en el frente principal: nuestro propia insurgencia interna y el renacimiento chino-ruso._

_-Es verdad lo que afirma Mr. Siniestro. Por más poderosos que sean los ejércitos de Genosha y Atlántida, estos no representan nada, ahora que se están enfrascando en una matanza generalizada entre ellos mismos. Incluso sin ello debemos recordar que Namor jamás ha sido capaz de derrotar al poderío occidental y Genosha apenas es una isla insignificante cuyo mayor poderío no reside en ella misma, por más recursos sobrehumanos que posea, sino en la popularidad de la causa de Magneto entre sus congéneres en otras partes del mundo. No olvides que Magneto y Namor han podido pasar indemnes del daño causado contra nosotros, porque tenemos a nuestras principales divisiones combatiendo en las calles de Chicago y New York, en vez de encontrarse desplegadas en bases estratégicas en otros frentes del conflicto mundial que hoy nos agobia. Ahora que esos estúpidos arrogantes se encuentran masacrándose entre sí, podemos dedicar todas nuestras fuerzas y no solo una parte a la supresión de la Rebelión interna._

Después de escuchar las palabras de Mattison, Siniestro y Shaw, Apocalipsis procedió a intervenir en la conversación dejando clara su postura y dejando aun más claro que esta postura representaba una directriz a ser cumplida con inmediatez: _-La miserable insurrección de Markson solo es un peligro para aquellos que no poseen la fuerza suficiente para imponer soluciones definitivas. Su levantamiento solo tiene fuerza porque cuenta con el respaldo masivo de la chusma y los dirigentes de Washington no se atreven a hacer con resolución lo que debe hacerse. Y la otra parte de su potencia provenía del inmenso apoyo logístico que les brindaba Genosha, en los intentos de Magneto por desestabilizar la estructura y las defensas de los occidentales. Con Genosha atrapada en los juegos de poder contra los otros potentados, lo único que necesitamos para quebrantar a esta chusma es una lección ejemplar y esta ejemplificación pasa por exterminar de un solo golpe a varios millones de insumisos plebeyos y a sus líderes. Una vez los hayamos diezmado en aproximadamente un veinticinco por ciento de sus huestes y hayamos aniquilado a toda su jefatura habremos acabado con la Rebelión de manera definitiva._

Todos los presentes quedaron un poco impresionados por la forma en que su Alto Señor despreciaba y subestimaba la magnitud del levantamiento dirigido por Markson. En especial porque parecía evidente que esta sublevación no solo contaba con la aprobación ya mayoritaria de las Clases Bajas de la Sociedad americana, sino que contaba con respaldo enérgico entre segmentos de la propia Clase Media y hasta de integrantes descontentos y radicalizados de la Burguesía, que parecían ver en la caída de su propia clase el elemento indispensable para la regeneración de las capacidades de la Unión Americana como fuerza a ser tomada en cuenta. Incluso las malas lenguas aseguraban que entre los grupos de superhéroes se estaba gestando una especie de solidaridad con los insurgentes y se hablaba que personalidades y agrupaciones como Luke Cage, los X-Men, Jessica Jones, los Jóvenes Vengadores, los Poderosos Vengadores y hasta Spiderman estaban desarrollando graves conflictos internos por una especie de simpatía con los revolucionarios que se propagaba con energía entre sus filas y sus conciencias. Había quien decía que hasta la Black Widow original pese a las graves heridas padecidas a manos de los soldados de la Resistencia Popular en la Batalla de Chicago mostraba dudas respecto a la solidaridad y obediencia que debía mantenerse con respecto a Washington en general y SHIELD en particular.

En un ambiente tan enrarecido tomar por segura la victoria inmediata contra los facciosos parecía una característica poco recomendable para que la esgrimiera como virtud el máximo líder del Partido Supremacista. Más aun debido al éxito que la infiltración en las filas subversivas había obtenido. Los agentes se habían logrado ganar la confianza casi ciega de los máximos responsables de la Insurrección y utilizar el apresuramiento del que hacía gala Apocalipsis podía con toda seguridad conseguir un restablecimiento del hermetismo absoluto que había dominado el accionar inicial de los rebeldes y eliminar todas las vías de inteligencia que el arduo trabajo de meses había conseguido. Pero atreverse a indicarle semejante información al Alto Señor solo podía conducir a una muerte lenta, dolorosa y segura.

Claro que además debía matizarse el éxito obtenido por los infiltrados. Si bien se habían logrado éxitos monumentales, como la supresión de las células sindicalistas en Phoenix, Oakland, Atlanta y Dallas que se habían coordinado para atentar contra Apocalipsis, la erradicación de las milicias obreras en Filadelfia, Akron y Boston, la destrucción de los amotinados en Minneapolis, Indianápolis y Portland y se había conseguido ensuciar el buen nombre de los presuntamente altruistas revolucionarios al demostrar sus conexiones con la Genosha de Magneto; no podía negarse que Markson había logrado coordinar las operaciones de sus huestes de tal forma que las palizas recibidas pudieron ser revertidas y contraatacar de modo tan enérgico que lograron recuperar gran parte de la iniciativa perdida. La destrucción de una docena de campamentos de entrenamiento de los milicianos de Apocalipsis en el Estado de Carolina del Norte, la destrucción del silo secreto de misiles termonucleares en Maine, la ejecución de los enlaces entre los Supremacistas y el Gobierno Federal en Boston, New York, Washington y Pittsburgh, el exterminio de millares de soldados supremacistas en una operación sorpresa a gran escala en Nueva Orleans y la eliminación de las instalaciones secretas de HYDRA e IMA en prácticamente todos los estados del Noreste y, para culminar, la publicación de documentos que demostraban las conexiones entre los Supremacistas, la Casa Blanca, el Pentágono y los Grandes Industriales y Financistas, representaban auténticos golpes maestros y la demostración que Markson los había infiltrado tan profundamente como ellos a los revolucionarios.

Ninguna guerra era una situación fácil de analizar y mucho menos de desarrollar con éxito y menos una con los niveles de fanatismo y ferocidad que caracterizaban cada vez más a la Guerra Social americana. No solo eran los éxitos de Markson en el campo de batalla y su capacidad para recomponerse de los desastres padecidos con una velocidad asombrosa. Era la capacidad con la que Markson lograba atraerse la buena voluntad de los trabajadores americanos y de una buena parte de otras naciones del mundo, la principal línea que representaba un obstáculo para terminar de desmontar la Insurrección. Tras cada derrota padecida por los revolucionarios y tras la mortandad de millares de milicianos subversivos en las confrontaciones, decenas de millares más se incorporaban con entusiasmo a la causa de los revoltosos y así una situación que parecía concluir con la erradicación de los focos alzados culminaba en realidad con la aparición de decenas de nuevos focos y nuevas batallas por luchar en una interminable sucesión de matanzas y levantamientos populares.

_-Su cobardía patética es demasiado evidente. Hasta el más infeliz de los ignorantes sería capaz de leerles su apestosa expresión de perplejidad. No me sorprende que los rojos los hayan estado machacando constantemente._

_-Pero Alto Señor, debemos afirmarle con insistencia que aunque estamos convencidos al ciento por ciento del éxito de nuestra sagrada causa, no creemos que lograr el resultado deseado pueda llegara a ser tan…_

_-¿Tan qué, Shaw? ¿Tan qué? Ustedes, en una demostración palpable del comportamiento que hace que la masa sea masa, se dejan impresionar por la cantidad de partidarios que Markson ha logrado reunir a su alrededor y por las victorias parciales de sus fieles en contra de los ineptos operativos de SHIELD y de Washington._

_-No me salgas con grandilocuentes discursos de superioridad y deja de una vez por todas de subestimar a los insurgentes humanos de Markson. En Sabah Nur, tienes que empezar a pensar en los revolucionarios sindicalistas como en una fuerza militar bien engrasada y dejar de pensar en ellos como en una turbamulta desesperada por llamar la atención. Las dos últimas batallas urbanas de relativa importancia emprendidas por las agrupaciones de Markson no fueron desatadas para confrontar a los policías de Nick Fury o a los Avengers. Fueron desencadenadas para desafiarnos a nosotros y debo decir que tuvieron un éxito rotundo e impresionante. Liquidaron a más de treinta y cinco mil milicianos Homo Superior guiados por el mismo Holocausto, el cual termino muerto, en las calles de Nueva Orleans, sin que se pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Y lograron exterminar a más de veinte mil de nuestros mejores guerreros de choque, pese a que se encontraban armados con poderosas maquinas blindadas de origen Shi'ar en los bastiones que construimos en Houston._

El Alto Señor se quedo mirando con atención extrema al entrometido que se había atrevido a desafiar sus planteamientos con sus mezquinos recordatorios. Y por supuesto solo podía tratarse del único ser sobre la Tierra que se creía capaz de desafiarlo y hablarle de forma tan irrespetuosa: Nathaniel Essex, el infame y arrogante Mr. Siniestro.

_-Entonces formas parte de los pusilánimes que creen que la aniquilación de unas marionetas que demostraron un elevado nivel de incompetencia y de indignidad resulta un fenómeno preocupante. Esperaba algo más de ti, Essex._

_-Me estas tratando de decir, Alto Señor, que la pérdida de más de cincuenta mil de nuestros mejor entrenados y más adecuadamente armados soldados no se ubica entre las preocupaciones más acuciantes para nuestro movimiento. Tardamos casi una década en preparar adecuadamente esas agrupaciones y Holocausto llevaba como tu mano derecha casi medio siglo y aun así Markson los corto en pedazos como un cuchillo hace con la fruta podrida._

_-Lo único que las "hazañas" de Markson demostraron es que esas unidades eran indignas de conformar el Ejército de los vencedores. Eran una chusma que no merecía pertenecer al rubro de los Superiores Genéticos y constituían en cambio una pandilla de perros incapaces de derrotar a una vulgar mesnada de obreros revoltosos, que estaban comandados por un proletario muerto de hambre._

_"Y como no deseo prolongar una conversación vacua e inútil sino pasar a actuar con la fuerza propia de los Amos del Planeta esto es lo que pasaremos a realizar en las próximas fechas: Poseemos "autorización" Presidencial secreta para que nuestras milicias entren a saco en las zonas industriales y barrios populares principales de Chicago, Pittsburgh, Detroit, toda California, Texas y cada Estado importante de la Zona del Noreste del país y terminar de una vez por todas con la Insurrección en sus principales bastiones. Existen una docena de congresistas de ambos partidos que están realizando preguntas impertinentes sobre las actividades de los Supremacistas y sus nexos con la Presidencia; deben ser neutralizados. El Proyecto Liberación debe ser protegido y puesto en práctica a la brevedad posible. HYDRA e IMA deben ser puestas bajo control inmediatamente o exterminadas. Y debe evitarse bajo cualquier circunstancia que los imbéciles de Genosha y Atlántida puedan llegar a algún tipo de resolución pacífica en su guerra._

_"Para resumir tenemos que acabar con la Insurrección Plebeya, asegurar las matanzas internacionales y suprimir cualquier organización o individuo que pueda colocar en riego los planes de nuestra Agenda y su concreción final. Y por sobre todas las cosas debe evitarse que se conozcan y demuestren más allá de las especulaciones actuales nuestras conexiones con los Grandes Barones y los Magnates Políticos. Reunión culminada._

Y, sin ofrecerle la oportunidad a sus aliados para intentar obtener mejores explicaciones para sus labores o para demostrar que sus dudas y puntos de vista consistían en realidades más o menos validas, Apocalipsis procedió a abandonar la sala, el edificio y de hecho la ciudad de Indianápolis sin derecho a la protesta.


	10. Capítulo X Desastres Tercermundistas

**Capitulo X: Desastres "Tercermundistas".**

**_Frontera Colombo-Venezolana 2019._**

Se planteó completamente agotado. No comprendía la orden que les había impuesto. Pese a la enorme provisión de armas y material que, según los rumores, habían ingresado en las existencias del ejército, las indicaciones que debían movilizarse en un pastel desde Maracaibo hasta la frontera con Cúcuta y llegados habían esperado nuevas instrucciones. Lo más extraño es que estaban siendo guiados por una chusma mutante que parecían tener atributos sobre el clima y habían tenido que viajar constantemente bajo una lluvia tormentosa y que más tenían un diluvio. Según las instrucciones de los comandantes era para entorpecer y posiblemente anular la capacidad de acción de los satélites del Imperialismo Yanqui.

Los mutantes debían ser muy poderosos o los Altos Mandos muy torpes. Evitar que los satélites ubiquen una impresionante movilización, en la zona fronteriza, por más de cien mil hombres, por más que estos llegaron a una pata le resultó una mano de obra imposible que ni los famosos X-Men yanquis lograron.

Además no comprende la razón para la movilización de tantas fuerzas. Cierto que los rumores de una posible campaña militar a gran escala contra los colombianos se han propagado con una rapidez pasmosa pero nunca llego a imaginarse que las palabras los gobernantes se atreven a pasar a la vía de los hechos. Los únicos eventos que ocurrieron en las últimas semanas dignas de consideración en la frontera fueron una agresión de la guerrilla contra un puesto de la Guardia Nacional cerca de Puerto Ayacucho que terminó con la muerte de cinco guerrilleros y tres guardias y una operación comando del ejército cerca de Cúcuta que se saldo con la muerte de cuatro paramilitares y el secuestro y violación de dos campesinas de la zona. Nada del otro mundo y qué ya sucedió en múltiples oportunidades en los últimos cincuenta o cien años. Nada que motiva una guerra a amplia escala. Era el ridículo.

Sobre todo porque era más que evidente que una confrontación armada entre Venezuela y Colombia no hay beneficios de ningún tipo para ninguno de los dos países. Ambas naciones contaban con recursos muy pequeños para librar una confrontación armada de largo aliento y mucho menos para lograr beneficios perdurables de una hipotética victoria. Brasil, Estados Unidos, incluso Europa, Rusia y China podrían sacar dividendos de la venta de armas, medicinas, provisiones de todo tipo para los factores en disputa. Y, sobre todo, podremos llegar a un apoderarse de los destinos de las fuerzas en conflicto e imponerles su voluntad una vez que se hubieran dañado en la sangrienta contienda.

Un sin sentido absoluto. A menos claro que los agitadores anarquistas, que simpatizaban con los eventos catastróficos que sacudían Estados Unidos, tu razón y esta confrontación encontraran su origen en los juegos de intereses que afectan a las Grandes Potencias Imperiales del mundo actual. Pero, por lo menos el, no podrán ver qué beneficios obtendrán (apartando las ganancias económicas producto de las ventas masivas de recursos militares) los yanquis, europeos, asiáticos o rusos de un enfrentamiento armado a gran escala entre dos países de poderío militar apenas mediano en la América Latina. No le resultaba convincente la conspirativa teoría que proponía que los grandes conglomerados petroleros estarían detrás de los eventos, con el objetivo específico de la reserva de las reservas de petróleo y gas natural que yacían en el subsuelo de ambas naciones. Con los recientes descubrimientos de vastas extensiones de petróleo en los territorios del país norteamericano y la utilización progresiva y masiva de la nueva tecnología limpia, los yacimientos petroleros sudamericanos perdían su preeminencia e importancia mundial. Y con la recuperación generalizada y planetaria de la población mutante era inimaginable que las potencias siguieran utilizando métodos tan arcaicos como el transporte basado en la gasolina y otros combustibles de origen fósil para lograr movilizarse. Conocimiento de los planteamientos de una variedad importante de científicos, algunos de ellos venezolanos, que demostraban que los cuerpos de muchos mutantes eran pequeños, con el poder de darle energía a una provincia del tamaño de Texas por décadas. Lo único que los gobiernos y las empresas debían hacer era un coordinador de la clase mutante de su intervención en beneficio de la sociedad en la cual vivían. Y, si se negaban a cooperar, lo único necesario era tomar posesión de su persona y ponerlos a servir a las naciones en las que se desempeñaban. Todos tenemos obligaciones en la vida y no tenemos problemas por qué los mutantes deben ser tratados de modo diferente al resto de los mortales. Si además oponían la resistencia encarnizada, por eso existen los Centinelas y los Homo Superior que tienen sus obligaciones para la sociedad en la vida. Lo único que los gobiernos y las empresas debían hacer era un coordinador de la clase mutante de su intervención en beneficio de la sociedad en la cual vivían. Y si se negaban a cooperar, lo único necesario era tomar posesión de su persona y ponerlos a servir a las naciones en las que se desempeñaban. Todos tenemos obligaciones en la vida y no tenemos problemas por qué los mutantes deben ser tratados de modo diferente al resto de los mortales. Si además oponían la resistencia encarnizada, por eso existen los Centinelas y los Homo Superior que tienen sus obligaciones para la sociedad en la vida. Lo único que los gobiernos y las empresas debían hacer era un coordinador de la clase mutante de su intervención en beneficio de la sociedad en la cual vivían. Y, si se negaban a cooperar, lo único necesario era tomar posesión de su persona y ponerlos a servir a las naciones en las que se desempeñaban. Todos tenemos obligaciones en la vida y no tenemos problemas por qué los mutantes deben ser tratados de modo diferente al resto de los mortales. Si además oponían la resistencia encarnizada, por eso existen los Centinelas y los Homo Superior que tienen sus obligaciones para la sociedad en la vida. Todos tenemos obligaciones en la vida y no tenemos problemas por qué los mutantes deben ser tratados de modo diferente al resto de los mortales. Si además oponían la resistencia encarnizada, por eso existen los Centinelas y los Homo Superior que tienen sus obligaciones para la sociedad en la vida. Todos tenemos obligaciones en la vida y no tenemos problemas por qué los mutantes deben ser tratados de modo diferente al resto de los mortales. Si además oponían la resistencia encarnizada,

Según los rumores que circulaban por el ejército de campaña José Félix Ribas, aunque las tropas iban a contener en la frontera con Colombia, el objetivo final de la operación sería apoderarse de la ciudad de Cúcuta y después penetrar, por la carretera 55 que unía esta urbe con el centro del país, hasta la misma Bogotá. Antes de llegar a la capital colombiana los objetivos más duros de tomar, apartando la propia Cúcuta, serian Pamplona y Tunja. Según algunas informaciones, una segunda fuerza expedicionaria partiría de la ciudad fronteriza unida con las tropas en las que él estaba hasta llegar a Pamplona, donde se separaría para internarse por otra vía contra la capital enemiga. Los puntos más álgidos contra los que se batirían constituirían las guarniciones de Puerto Boyacá y La Dorada. La caída de las cuatro posiciones ubicadas en el camino de ambas expediciones permitiría coger a Bogotá entre dos pinzas y daría comienzo al asedio. Para contener la fuerza militar apostada en Medellín se sabía de una fuerza de más de ciento cincuenta mil hombres que se lanzaría inmediatamente después de la partida de los expedicionarios contra Bogotá. Tenía por objetivos Barrancabermeja, Puerto Berrio y la misma Medellín.

Mientras que tres poderosas fuerzas expedicionarias, que sumaban entre sí unos quinientos mil hombres, penetraban hasta las zonas más importantes del centro del país enemigo, dos expediciones iguales de imponentes y con objetivos idénticamente vitales partieron de Maracaibo. Una de las expediciones, compuesta aproximadamente por doscientos mil hombres y atrayendo la zona de los Guajiros, específicamente por objetivos Maicao, Riohacha, Santa Marta y Barranquilla. El golpe final lo propinaría contra la guarnición de la enorme y poderosa Cartagena de Indias. Como apoyo para tan difícil misión se concentra una expedición de ciento cincuenta mil hombres que tras acompañar al cuerpo principal hasta Maicao cogería rumbo difícil Barrancas, Valledupar, El Carmen de Bolívar y Cartagena de Indias. Casi ochocientos mil hombres lanzados contra las tres ciudades que constituyeron el corazón económico, político y militar de Colombia y su régimen pro americano. Nunca en la historia militar de América Latina se habían concentrado y movilizado una cantidad tan impresionante de efectos para una contienda. Y todo era posible gracias a los enormes stocks de armas que provenientes del Bloque Oriental y, al parecer, de Genosha habían estado almacenándose en los bastiones militares de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela.

El trabajo que los mutantes del ejército venezolano estaban comprometidos ser realmente bueno. Por encima de las cabezas de los hombres habían pasado varias decenas de aeronaves de la Aviación Colombiana y ni uno solo de ellos habían desencadenado la lluvia de balas y bombas que debían tener preparada para sabotear las proteínas de la Fuerza Armada Bolivariana. Concentraciones parecidas han sido desesperadas por los aviadores colombianos en la frontera con Ecuador y comentar el feroz bombardeo que padecen Quito y Guayaquil a manos de los aviones de Bogotá. Aproximadamente unas dos mil cinco personas murieron durante los ataques, lanzados en represalia por la incursión terrestre de los ecuatorianos contra las bases de la zona fronteriza. Se declaró que los diez o veinte mil hombres que logro concentrar Ecuador en la zona fronteriza sorprendieron tanto a los colombianos que lograron atacar Ipiales, Puerto Asís y lograron penetrar hasta la propia Pasto, ubicado a más de trescientos kilómetros de la ciudad de Quito. La sorpresa por la llegada inesperada de los invasores ecuatorianos fue tan grande que, pese a que la ciudad contaba con casi cuatrocientos mil habitantes y los invasores no superaban la cifra de los quince mil soldados, Pasto fue tomada por los agresores y mantenida bajo régimen de ocupación por una semana. Pero los ecuatorianos se descuidan y actúan con una prepotencia demasiado rigurosa. Se produjeron centenares de asesinatos de líderes comunitarios de la población, se suprimieron todos los partidos políticos y sindicatos y se decreto la Ley Marcial. Por lo menos unas cinco o diez mil mujeres sufren afectadas sexuales. Pasada la semana de ocupación, los ecuatorianos eran extremadamente odiados y se desencadeno una masiva sublevación, apoyada por la oportuna llegada de vastas cantidades de tropas oficiales. Cada uno de los soldados ecuatorianos fue asesinado, herido o capturado y la contraofensiva colombiana tomo la forma de los bombardeos aéreos masivos que desangraban a la nación ecuatoriana y estaban obligados a Quito a hacer retornar a sus hombres supervivientes a su lado de la frontera.

Era más que evidente que la política de saqueo continuado que practicaron los ecuatorianos implicavo la derrota posterior. Resultaba imbécil poner en acción políticas devastadoras contra la población civil enemiga cuando se suponía que los países bolivarianos estaban librando esta guerra con la intención de liberar a los pueblos explotados y oprimidos de las acciones traicioneras y vandálicas de los gobiernos esbirros de Washington. Comportarse al comienzo mismo de la guerra liberadora como las hordas llaneras de Boves, o los soviéticos de Stalin solo traería aparejada la tragedia y la derrota.

Los informes preliminares anuncian que las ofensivas colombianas no se han limitado al bombardeo aéreo masivo y sus efectos terrestres después de recuperar Pasto, Ipiales y Puerto Asís habían desencadenado una operación de envergadura importante contra las bases fronterizas, y no tan fronterizas de Ecuador, y penetraron profundamente en territorio bolivariano. La penetración había resultado ser tan profunda que los colombianos avanzaron desde Ipiales hasta Ibarra, pese a que estas localidades se encontraban a un ciento veintinueve kilómetros una de la otra. Las defensas ecuatorianas se evaporaron como aire ante el empuje colombiano y más de cincuenta mil hombres del ejército de ese país se encontraban en las prisiones militares enemigas. Intensos bombardeos aéreos y masivas descargas de artillería arrasaban las líneas ecuatorianas con el fin de pulverizar las barreras militares entre Ibarra y Quito y cruzar los ciento quince kilómetros que las separaban. Colombia poseía la intención clara y determinada de no contener su contraofensiva hasta haber capturado la capital ecuatoriana. La actual concentración masiva de tropas por parte de Venezuela tiene que tener por objetivo primario y real salvar a Ecuador del desastre y terminar con el poderío neogranadino permanentemente.

_-Carlos. ¡Carlos!_

_-¿Qué coño haces gritándome en plena oreja Manuel? Aparte de tener que calarnos la presencia de estos piojosos mutantes y vernos obligados a avanzar por estas malditas vías alternas hizo Cúcuta, ahora también tengo que calarme tus histéricos gritos en mis oídos._

_-Te encontrabas tan ensimismado que no respondeías. Teníamos casi media hora llamándote y tú como si nada. Tenias una cara de exacerbada concentración que no te la brincaba un venado. ¿Qué coño de la madre sucede contigo?_

_-Estaba pensando en la guerra en la que pronto estaremos involucrados y en la locura que creo que es combatir contra un país como Colombia, que cuenta con el apoyo de Estados Unidos, cuando nosotros solo contamos con una alianza con un país tan evidentemente débil y Mediocre como Ecuador._

_-Creo que estas subestimando a nuestros aliados. Y más importante, nos subestimas a nosotros._

_-¿Subestimar a los ecuatorianos? ¿Acaso tiene estado viendo los mismos noticieros que he mirado yo? Desierto que se apoderaron de Ipiales, Puerto Asís y Pasto con facilidad pasmosa y que tuvieron la capacidad de mantener la conquista de una ciudad tan grande como Pasto por una semana entera. Pero, desde que los colombianos contraatacaron masivamente, el Ejército de Ecuador no ha tenido nada que hacer. Los colombianos no tardarán ni dos semanas en cubrir la distancia que existe entre Pasto e Ibarra, capturando en el proceso más de cincuenta mil ecuatorianos. Y la ciudad ecuatoriana ya tiene un mes en poder de los bogotanos. Los colombianos se han sentido tan seguros de su victoria y poderío que se han limitado a saturar las vías entre Ibarra y Quito con toneladas de bombas y proyectiles, recibiendo refuerzos y preparando el asalto final contra Quito._

_-Y han concentrado frente a Quito a más de ciento cincuenta mil hombres. Según algunos la cifra exacta es de ciento setenta y nueve mil quinientos hombres. Bastante cantidad de fuerzas para una nación tan pequeña como Ecuador._

_-¿Y qué han hecho con la misma capacidad movilizadora? Concéntrese en todos los efectos dentro de un torno a Quito, dejando el resto del país a expensas de Colombia. Solo se han salvado porque los colombianos están realizando la guerra pensando en la toma de Quito y restando importancia a cualquier otro pueblo, villa o ciudad existente en Ecuador. Lo más que ven, apartando Quito, es Guayaquil que encuentra su puerto bloqueado por la marina neogranadina y soporta desde hace dos semanas un salvaje bombardeo de parte de la artillería naval enemiga. Todos los chismes indican que los ecuatorianos están tan concentrados en torno a Quito, que en Guayaquil la suma total de los defensores no asciende a los treinta mil hombres. Y Guayaquil es más rico e importante que la capital. Con creces._

_-Tienes la razón en parte. Pero no puedes desconocer la aportación que los ecuatorianos pueden ofrecer a nuestra alianza solo por la incompetencia del actual comando de campaña. Si sigues los mismos chismes que debes saber que Mando Central acaba de ser defenestrado muy violentamente y que los nuevos líderes tienen una mayor iniciativa que sus liquidados predecesores._

_-Lo único que me estas complicado como consuelo es que los ecuatorianos son tan estúpidos que en medio de una enorme invasión extranjera se dedican a perpetrar golpes de estado y desmontar las estructuras políticas y militares que les deben dar la solidez para contener los desmanes del enemigo y de su propia masa poblacional._

_-No, estoy entregando el dato que dice que los ecuatorianos han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para desembarazar los elementos dentro de su cadena de mando que no tienen las habilidades para liderarlos y han colocado en su lugar a los líderes idóneos para enseñarles a los bogotanos una lección que nunca olvidaran. En estos precisos instantes, si lo que escuche de refilón en el Centro de Mando es verdadero, encontrará los ecuatorianos movilizando a la población masculina adulta de Guayaquil para el defensor de la plaza. Pretenden triplicar el número de defensores para las próximas dos semanas._

_-Y así seguimos en los mismos errores de juicio que tienen los colombianos en un solo solo un poco más de cien kilómetros de la capital ecuatoriana. En vez de organizar esas fuerzas nuevas para lanzar una contraofensiva decidida que rompa el frente neogranadino y permitir a nuestros aliados volver a tocar la frontera rival, los nuevos comandantes organizan una estrategia defensiva para proteger el puerto de Guayaquil. Cuando es evidente que proteger una ciudad como esa de un desembarco contrario es imposible si no cuenta con su propia flota._

_-¿Y qué piensas entonces que tienen que hacer nuestros aliados?_

_-Fácil. Abandonar Guayaquil permitiendo que se encargue de su defensa a una milicia partisana resuelta y dispuesta a utilizar los métodos más brutales, para disuadir a los colombianos de usar métodos coercitivos contra la población y lanzar a los efectivos regulares concentrados contra los elementos amontonados por Colombia en Ibarra. Acompañando la ofensiva de las sombras de Guayaquil estarían por supuesto las tropas de la guarnición de la capital. Ni siquiera Colombia podría resistir la embestida de trescientos mil hombres. Y, con una leva masiva, los bogotanos la tendrían imposible para atacar la retaguardia de esas tropas por la emergencia de guerrillas en cada localidad que pisaran. Quito resultaría inexpugnable._

_-Interesante en principio. Pero imposible de realizar en la realidad práctica. Ni los mestizos de las ciudades, ni los indígenas del campo estarían ubicados a engrosar las filas de los ejércitos contra los colombianos. El llamado patriótico esta capa caída en ese país. Los rencores de clase y raza están ardiendo desde las tradiciones constantes de las que han sido víctimas tanto los trabajadores urbanos como las masas rurales._

_-¿Me quieres indicar que los estúpidos plebeyos de Ecuador son tan imbéciles que no pueden dejar un lado sus diferencias y combinar sus esfuerzos para confrontar a un enemigo común?_

_-Te digo que las cosas están tan mal entre los ecuatorianos que la misma lucha de clases ha retrocedido décadas. Las masas explotadas están más divididas que nunca y los viejísimos y aparentemente desterrados odios entre la población mestiza y la población indígena han resurgido con bríos renovados y salvajes. La gente de las grandes ciudades ven con desconfianza y mal disimulado desprecio a los pobladores de las zonas campesinas y de los pueblos pequeños y los pobladores de las zonas periféricas solo desearían ver arder a las metrópolis con saña criminal. Pareciera que regresamos a los últimos años del siglo XIX y los primeros cincuenta años del siglo XX._

_-No puedo creer que los amigos nuestros sean tan poco inteligentes y tan limitados de disciplina como para no comprender que la amenaza neogranadina es tan vasta que pone en peligro a mestizos, indígenas y blancos por igual. Según algunas informaciones y chismes, entre los generales americanos que se encuentran asesorando a los colombianos están presentes fanáticos militantes del partido de Apocalipsis y sus Supremacistas._

_-La cosa es más grave que algunas disensiones particulares y que simple ceguera. Ibarra no se encuentra en realidad ocupada por las tropas colombianas invasoras. Estas se encuentran en su totalidad en las áreas cercanas que rodean la ciudad. La guarnición de la ciudad se encuentra compuesta por tropas de procedencia indígena a las que se les prometió la aceptación de las exportaciones que vendrán exigiendo desde hace siglos. Parece que los que tuvieron las promesas fueron tan elocuentes que los indígenas olvidaron el origen extranjero de los invasores y aceptaron formar una masiva quinta columna que socave al ejército ecuatoriano desde adentro._

_-¿Y qué promesa puede ser tan importante como para que los indios traicionen a su propio país y lo entreguen a los invasores colombianos? ¿Qué puede justificar tan cochina y mugrienta traición? ¿Oro, joyas, riquezas sin parangón?_

_-Algo mucho mejor que ello mi amigo Carlos. Venganza y retribución a niveles descomunales. Seguros de contar con la protección de Estados Unidos y Europa y con la presencia de las hordas del Alto Señor en sus suelos para asegurar la supresión de cualquier posible extensión del incendio que su demagogia pueda desencadenar, los Altos Mandos Colombianos han prometido lo impensable y lo indecible_

_-Te crees por lo visto alguna especie de autor experto en las tramas de suspenso. Termina de explicar a qué carajo es a lo que estás refiriendo y por qué es tan importante y trascendental la promesa neogranadina._

_-¡Ecuador!_

_-¡No comprendo que significa Ecuador!_

_-Eso es lo que Bogotá le ha ofrecido a los indígenas si se unían a la invasión y cooperaban en la destrucción de la resistencia que los ecuatorianos podrían ofrecer. Les ofreció otorgarles la dirección; es más el dominio absoluto, de todo el Ecuador desde las montañas, selvas, campos hasta las ciudades y centros industriales._

_-Tal cosa no posee ningún sentido. Todos los gobiernos de América Latina se han enfrentado alguna vez contra las tribus indígenas que pueblan sus naciones. Las guerras contra los pueblos indígenas han experimentado en algunas ocasiones autenticas dimensiones épicas. Y para redondear el panorama sabemos que detrás de Bogotá se encuentra el, aun, largo brazo de Estados Unidos. Nunca los yanquis apoyarían una rebelión indígena masiva y menos si En Sabah Nur se encuentra detrás de su política internacional actual. Pese a su origen egipcio el demente de Apocalipsis es un racista de extremos catadura. Cree que los Homo Superior son infinitamente superiores al Homo Sapiens y cree que en los Homo Sapiens existen categorías jerárquicas muy bien definidas y que nada es mejor que los blancos de origen nórdico._

_-Y también es el hombre que tiene entre sus principales comandantes a mutantes de todas las razas y naciones afectadas. Posee una capacidad demagógica solo comparable con los labios de Magneto y posee sobre esta notable capacidad de montaje hipócritas como nadie. Si le conviene entregarle Ecuador a las razas indígenas para tener la supremacía en las guerras continentales lo harán. Hasta que tenga el poder para aniquilar por sus propios medios a sus contrarios y deshacerse de cualquier aliado incomodo que se vea forzado a buscar en el proceso. La alianza con los indios es un mal menor en una estrategia de proporciones globales que busca el control absoluto y solitario del planeta._

_-Aunque pudieras tener algo de razón en la capacidad de adaptación de las estrategias y tácticas políticas y militares de Apocalipsis eso no implica que ya hayan sido puestas en funcionamiento y que la coalición con los elementos autóctonos mar una realidad concretada. ¿Qué pruebas plantea para aducir que esta supuesta e impía alianza haya llegado a un puerto de manera definitiva?_

_-El comportamiento de los indígenas en Ibarra, los decretos que acaban de dictar e intentan ejecutar en la práctica y la tolerancia con la que las tropas de ocupación colombianas han aceptado las acciones indígenas. Y por si todo esto fuera de poco nos encontramos con la presencia del embajador estadounidense en Ibarra, acompañado por los representantes diplomáticos de Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y España. Occidente en pleno está dándole la bendición a los bestiales apetitos de desquite de los pueblos originarios; después de haber estado siglos aplastándolos. Demagogia a nivel mundial en estado puro._

_-He estado escuchando rumores de hechos brutales en Ibarra desde que cayó en manos de los colombianos pero nada me indica que esos hechos sean la concreción de la venganza indígena y de la alianza occidental con los originarios para destruir el movimiento bolivariano. Creo que estás viendo bestias donde no existen._

_-La prueba que demuestra que estos hechos son el posible comienzo de la Gran Rebelión Indígena contra los extraños estriba en que todos los decretos, todos los rumores y todas las medidas que han azotado Ibarra fueron promovidas y realizados por los indígenas. La creencia que tenían e insistía en que los colombianos estaban detrás de todo e intentaban inculpar a los indios es una patraña. Todos los rumores que han escuchado son verídicos y han sido puestos en acción por los estamentos indígenas en una espiral de odio que ni las Guerras de 1814 o de 1859 en Venezuela o la Guerra de Castas en Yucatán._

_Y todo ello para la eterna consternación de la izquierda, tanto la reformista como la marxista. Todos ellos mostraban a los indígenas como unas pobres y desvalidas criaturas, víctimas de la maldad europea y yanqui incapaces de hacer daño a una persona sin motivos poderosos. Desde Perú y Ecuador, pasando por Colombia, cruzando Centroamérica hasta llegar a México todos los novelistas y ensayistas de la izquierda se hicieron eco del lamento indigenista y hasta los expertos de la izquierda europea, quizás motivados por la abrumadora culpa que los embarga frente a los masivos horrores del genocidio colonial, se tragaron la monserga de la bondad natural del nativo americano._

_Y ahora se encuentran con la brutalidad generalizada practicada por los oprimidos y desafortunados nativos de las Américas. No encaja esta aberración en el marco del discurso que transforma a los originales en las únicas víctimas de la brutalidad y en los lindos pececitos de colores completamente inofensivos. Están viendo transformados a sus queridos indígenas en unas bestias sedientas de sangre y poder y sus imágenes de los rebeldes indígenas que en justa venganza queman las haciendas de sus amos se ha transformado en el escenario de pesadilla de los nativos quemando, no las haciendas de los señores, sino las ciudades enteras de un país._

_-Solo Ibarra se encuentra sufriendo el accionar de los colombianos o, según tu, de los aborígenes._

_-Te equivocas mi querido Carlos. Si bien es cierto que la acción de los colombianos ha sido tan lineal que su avance parece una de las flechas que representa el avance de los ejércitos en los mapas históricos de los Atlas; El accionar de los indígenas no se limita a Ibarra ni mucho menos. Todo el norte de Ecuador se encuentra tomado por los aborígenes y las poblaciones que no se encuentran bajo su férula están siendo sitiadas o algunas veces una campaña terrorista intensa. Atacames, Santo Domingo y Ambato han sido atacados por columnas de indios fuertemente armados y, aunque las guarniciones lograron repeler los asaltos, se sabe que la mitad de los soldados oficialistas cayeron muerta o herida de gravedad. Riobamba fue tomado por los batallones nativos por tres semanas y solo una columna de socorro obtenido de Quito logro recuperar la ubicación. Nueva Loja, Francisco de Orellana, Otavalo y Cayambe se encuentran a veces por los indígenas. Y todo esto pese a que los indígenas no tengan un ser el diez por ciento del total de los ecuatorianos. Pero son los únicos de entre ellos que tienen ferocidad combativa y están siendo armados por Colombia y Occidente._

_Además que, pese (o quizás gracias) a sus desmanes contra los pobladores de los centros urbanos que logran conquistar o los que a veces un asedio, han logrado, al parecer de modo más importante de lo previsible, lograr el apoyo de una parte importante de la población mestiza rural. Y debe considerar que la población no urbana de Ecuador ronda el 37, 5% del total de habitantes del país. Ni Quito ni Guayaquil se encuentran en condiciones de ofrecer una resistencia organizada contra semejante levantamiento social, orquestado irónicamente por la más retrograda de las derechas neonazis del mundo actual._

_-Aceptando que tus informaciones se encuentran las documentaciones y soportadas por pruebas ubicadas sobre el terreno de los acontecimientos, no estamos en condiciones de oponer un frente solido contra los embates de los neogranadinos y sus socios internacionales. Si las poblaciones indígenas y rurales de nuestros aliados van a caer bajo el embrujo de la demagogia de los populistas de la Derecha más salvaje tenemos asegurada una quinta columna masiva y poderosa en casi todo el mundo bolivariano. Nicaragua, Bolivia, Honduras y Argentina tienen poblaciones campesinas, indígenas y marginales o más grandes y resentidas que los ecuatorianos y por ende son susceptibles de caer bajo los engaños y las promesas revanchistas de los colombianos y Occidente._

_-Te encuentra en lo correcto mi amigo Carlos. Nunca estuve entre los que creyeron que esta campaña sería un juego de niños. Siempre creí que nos tenían introduciendo en una conflagración que superaba nuestras fuerzas con rotundidad. Y los eventos en Ecuador me están otorgando la razón y brindando absoluta validez a mis planteamientos._

_-Sin embargo no puedo ser tan pesimista como tú. Nuestros arsenales rebosan de armamento de última generación. El Bloque Oriental y Genosha han tenido un interés genuino en los resultados victoriosos de este conflicto. Y Estados Unidos y Europa se encuentran en medio de tremendas guerras civiles clasistas y racistas que tienen a sus ciudades transformadas en enormes hervideros._

_-Las mismas llamas que prenden en Ecuador y que amenazan con prender en cada país del Bloque Bolivariano. ¿No encuentras la ironía de todo el asunto? Mientras en el Imperio Yanqui y Europa los trabajadores, los negros, los inmigrantes y el Homo Superior se encuentran en plena Insurrección para derrocar el Sistema, liderados por grupos y partidos claramente identificados con la Concepción Comunista y / o Anarquista del mundo y se cree posible que el levantamiento se contagie a cada región en la que los occidentales tengan influencia; Los explotados y oprimidos de América Latina aparecen en las armas para destruir a sus opresores guiados por la propaganda de un sector importante del mismísimo Bloque opresor._

No pudo menos que quedarse mirando el rostro de su amigo y camarada de armas por un largo tiempo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. La incompetencia de la izquierda a nivel mundial había sido tan descomunal, su tradición a los principios que declaró defensor había sido tan profunda y definitiva que, cuando al fin organizaciones y personas en los grandes países han tenido gala de un auténtico espíritu revolucionario y lograban lanzarote grandes masas de los trabajadores y explotados de sus países a la rebelión contra el sistema capitalista; en los países más explotados y oprimidos del mundo: América Latina, África y Medio Oriente se realizaban insurrecciones y levantamientos masivos bajo la egida terrorífica de las alimañas más rastreras, racistas y criminales de la historia de estos pueblos. Maldita mierda.

**_Ibarra, Ecuador._**

La ferocidad de la batalla tenía cogidos por sorpresa a los milicianos indígenas que defendían Ibarra. Después de la rápida caída de la ciudad en manos de los colombianos y las huestes tribales y el dominio acerado que la Alianza de Consejos Nativos logro imponer sobre cada esquina de la importante metrópoli norteña, les resultaba inesperado e incomprensible la repentina aparición de esa brigada o división ecuatoriana atacante que, de alguna manera, había burlado las líneas de defensa del ejército invasor y asaltaba la ciudad con control y notable potencia de fuego. Lo más pasmoso es que los agresores posean el número y el armamento suficiente como para combatir contra dos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos treinta mil hombres mantenían un intenso bombardeo y una constante asalto contra las calles y edificios de la ciudad. Mientras

De donde habían los agresores sacados las armas y los hombres para desafiar al ejército combinado de las tropas colombianas y los nativos indígenas ecuatorianos constituían un misterio difícil de dilucidar. No se pudo lograr que las tropas regulares que protegían Quito hubieran logrado movilizarse en tan apreciables cantidades y con tantos recursos sin haber encontrado descubiertos por las máquinas espaciales de los yanquis. Se sabía que los estadounidenses hasta que detectaban las traslaciones y trasportaciones ejecutadas mediante el uso de poderes mutantes y los yanquis tenían asegurado cada mutante poseedor de ese tipo de cualidades y que vivía entre Quito y Guayaquil. Eso sin contar que el timorato mando de Quito era tan cobarde e incapaz que,

Rumores salían de todas partes intentando explicar el origen de las huestes sitiadoras. Algunos afirmaban que eran divisiones especiales entrenadas por los ejércitos del Bloque Oriental para socavar la retaguardia de los occidentales y desencadenar cuestionamientos bélicos a la hegemonía estadounidense y europea en el Tercer Mundo. Otros le echaban la culpa igualmente a la intervención de una potencia extranjera pero apuntaban su dedo acusador contra la Dinastía Magnus y su Imperio Mutante en Genosha. Aducían que Magneto poseía más interés en destruir el poderío occidental Homo Sapiens que los rusos o los chinos y que cualquier resistencia armada contra los intereses de los americanos y sus aliados sería más que bienvenida. Si había armado a los revolucionarios de Markson no le costaría nada proteger a los apestosos matones bolivarianos.

Pero, fuera correcta la versión que fuera, lo cierto y verídico estribaba en que los mestizos y blancos ecuatorianos habían logrado constituir una fuerza de campaña lo suficientemente bien armada y lo adecuadamente bien comandada como para representar una amenaza para los intereses de los ejércitos colombianos e indígenas en el seno de sus propias bases y puntos fuertes. Los reportes que circulaban por la Comandancia hacían hincapié en las embestidas de guerrillas anti colombianas por toda la zona invadida y que, considerando a los indígenas parte del ejército invasor, asolaban todo la zona nórdica del país.

Las molestias causadas por estos nuevos e inesperados grupos guerrilleros contrarios a la ocupación colombiana y a la acción de los ejércitos indigenistas eran tan graves que incluso habían repercutido en el territorio neogranadino. Una sucesión de atentados terroristas asolo la increíble cantidad de mil quinientas vidas de militares colombianos en la ciudad de Pasto y destruyo por completo las instalaciones militares de Ipiales, incluyendo los inmensos almacenes provisionales donde se guardaban las provisiones que abastecían al ejército de ocupación.

El atrevimiento se acrecentó a unos niveles tan impensables que los ecuatorianos infiltraron a una docena de personas en la misma Bogotá y desencadenaron una cadena de atentados por una semana que se saldo con más de dos mil soldados y policías muertos y una cantidad que se aproximaba al doble de mutilados y heridos. Cada uno de los terroristas fue capturado y ejecutado pero no antes que lograran concretar el ataque final que se saldo con la muerte de media docena de generales y cuatro almirantes, entre ellos los subcomandantes principales del bloqueo naval de Guayaquil y de las tropas terrestres aposentadas en Ibarra.

Lo único positivo del sorpresivo enjambre de ataques hilvanado por los ecuatorianos es que daba margen para la toma de severas represalias, a la discreción de los comandantes de las fuerzas de ocupación, permitiendo que los asaltos contra los elementos enemigos fueran más efectivos gracias al carácter proactivo de los mismos. Represalias que además de permitir aplastar la resistencia enemiga permitía tomarse ciertas libertades a la hora de emprender operaciones y lograr adquirir un poco de entretenimiento eficaz.

Las redadas por cada barrio y calle de Ibarra se vieron notablemente intensificadas y prácticamente no existía manzana de casas en la que por lo menos una vivienda no hubiera sido allanada a punta de ametralladora y fusil de asalto. Lo extasiaban los gritos de impotencia, furia, ira y dolor de los mestizos y blancos que veían sus hogares profanados y sus pertenencias saqueadas y destrozadas. Lo sumían en un hondo placer los gemidos y sollozos de miedo y terror que soltaban las mujeres cuando veían a las hordas indias entrando en sus casas y llevándose a sus hombres a las cárceles o al cementerio. Aunque por supuesto lo que más lo encendía de gozo era el miedo que las mujeres demostraban cuando comprendían o por lo menos presentían las intenciones que él y sus hombres tenían para ellas y sus hijas.

Aunque, lo que en realidad lo lograba colocar en el sumun del placer, en el éxtasis por antonomasia, en las cumbres olímpicas y/o divinas de la gloria era el llanto y los gemidos que las mismas mujeres, a las que momentos antes había aterrorizado, no podían impedir proferir cuando las embestía y poseía una y otra vez, frente a la tropa que comandaba y, lo mejor de todo, frente a sus propios familiares varones. Demostrarles a los castrados hombres blancos y mestizos que los indígenas eran los verdaderos machos del lugar y que a partir de ahora sus mujeres eran una pertenencia de los alzados. Durante las largas semanas que llevaba dominando Ibarra había posado sus manos y metido su polla en no menos de una docena de hembras de la mejor calidad. La mitad de ellas mestizas de la Clase Media Alta y la otra mitad bellas blancas de la misma Oligarquía local que no pudieron huir a tiempo de la invasión colombiano-indígena.

Y, para él, las mejores para someter eran las hembras blancas. Su arrogancia, su porte, su posición en la jerarquía social, su color de piel contrastaban con todo lo que él era, representaba y constituía. Aunque su altura era superior al promedio indígena y llegaba fácilmente al metro ochenta de estatura, poseía una piel evidentemente cobriza, cuerpo de una tosquedad que lo delataban como representante de las clases bajas, un lenguaje barriobajero, una cultura que no superaba el bachillerato y una docilidad propia de las castas menos favorecidas de la sociedad. Solo la inesperada confrontación entre los bogotanos y los bolivarianos le dieron la posibilidad de imaginar que podía salir del desastre patético que era su existencia y cuando los esbirros de Bogotá llegaron hasta su comercio en Ibarra y le informaron que lo consideraban un hombre capacitado para liderar a sus paisanos y que conocían sus hazañas de hacía quince años determino que ya era la hora de culminar con su miseria.

Y tomar lo que le había sido negado durante años por su apariencia de campesino indio ignaro representaba la máxima hazaña que la guerra actual le había dado. Y lo que siempre quiso fue meterse entre las piernas de las rubias y pelirrojas que cruzaban las calles de su ciudad sin siquiera dignarse dirigirle una mirada, aunque fuera de reconocimiento. Siempre esas perras lo habían mirado con desprecio y altanería y más de una vez las había observado mientras lo señalaban y le dirigían sonrisas burlonas. En la escuela, en el liceo, en las calles de la ciudad, en los pueblos cuando se dignaban a meterse entre los barrizales de los mugrientos puebluchos nativos y las apestosas zonas rurales. En todas partes, lo único que recibió de esas rameras, eran miradas, sonrisas, y gestos llenos de desprecio, burla y superioridad.

Pero ahora el que sonreía con desprecio, superioridad, altanería e imponía su voluntad y su poder era él. Ahora eran ellas las que tenían que bajar la cabeza ante su presencia, las que tenían que rendirle pleitesía y demostrarle su respeto y obediencia. Las que no tenían más remedio que suplicar su misericordia para una eventual salvación de los hombres de su familia. Hasta ahora la mejor de las mujeres conquistadas había sido la hija del más poderoso empresario de Ibarra. El hombre poseía inversiones considerables en las industrias de la cebada, la remolacha, la caña de azúcar, la patata, las legumbres, los cítricos, los viñedos y las aceitunas, el sector artesano y la moda, la cal y la gastronomía, el Banco Pichincha, el Banco del Guayaquil y el Banco Capital. Tenía viviendas y propiedades en prácticamente todos los sectores burgueses de la ciudad: El Empedrado, La Florida, Ajaví, El Ejido de Ibarra y era prácticamente poseedor del Condominio Ámsterdam, el Condominio Cascadas de Chorlavi, el Condominio La Coruña, el Condominio Villa del Retorno #1, Condominio Villa del Retorno #2, Condominio Versalles, Condominio Vistas del Lago, Condominio Paseo del Castellán, Condominio La Veraniega, Torre Residencial Éxtramis, Condominio Villa de Europa. Con semejantes posesiones era comprensible que la única heredera de semejante imperio, Carolina Buitriago Jaramiyo, destilara arrogancia por los cuatro costados.

Y, conjuntamente con las propiedades, posesiones y riquezas que la transformaban en una de las más ricas y poderosas herederas de toda la zona norte del país, se encontraban las otras características que adornaban de prestancia a la joven burguesa. Una altura no menor a los ciento setenta y cinco centímetros, una blancura digna de las europeas nórdicas, un pelo rubio refulgente como el Sol, unos ojos azules intensos como la mar embravecida, unos pechos firmes y resistentes, unas nalgas redondas y con una palpable resistencia, debido al constante ejercicio físico, modales exquisitos para con las personas de su grupo social y la adecuada arrogancia y la buena dosis de desprecio al dirigirse a los integrantes de los demás grupos sociales. Educada en las mejores instituciones educativas del país y graduada con honores en Economía, Historia y Ciencias Políticas en las Universidades de Oxford y Harvard. La burguesa perfecta. Incluso poseía esos rasgos europeos nórdicos, pese a que, en Ecuador y América Latina en general, hasta los magnates tenían el pellejo oscuro por motivos del constante mestizaje.

Y, en comunión con las cualidades físicas e intelectuales de las que hacía gala la joven heredera, debía contarse entre sus atributos una determinación y un coraje notables. Cuando los colombianos e indígenas atacaron Ibarra y la conquistaron, Carolina Buitriago Jaramiyo estuvo entre las pocas personas que intentaron organizar una resistencia contra los agresores. Estuvo a la vanguardia de las guerrillas que importunaron a los ocupantes desde el comienzo y se sabía que coordino los atentados que provocaron la destrucción de los almacenes provisiónales de alimentos de las fuerzas ocupantes en Ibarra. Dirigió los ataques que trajeron por resultado la emboscada y asesinato de una docena de los principales chamanes ecuatorianos y más de una veintena de caciques de alto nivel. Y como joya de la corona estuvo implicada en los ataques que trajeron la muerte del Almirante Sanabria y el General Silva, los principales comandantes de los Servicios de Espionaje colombianos en Ecuador.

Pero fueron precisamente esos talentos y esas cualidades las que trajeron su ruina. Llena de arrogancia por sus éxitos y por su posición en la jerarquía clasista se había demostrado brutal en exceso son sus propios compañeros de combate y con los demás integrantes de su misma clase. Les obligo a aceptar una tiranía bestial en la que imponía sus decisiones a placer y llego a los extremos de expulsar y hacer asesinar a cuatro miembros prominentes de su grupo por disentir de ella en la discusión de los planes de campaña. Y no fue una rebelión abierta sino una simple discusión en la que le fueron propuestas acciones alternativas a las planeadas, que la joven chica tomo como una rebelión a su comando. Les ordeno salir de las edificaciones que ocupaban y dos días después les hizo matar en una operación que intento hacer parecer como propia de los comandos americanos. La trampa quizá hubiera sido exitosa si no fuera porque uno de los integrantes de la banda de forajidos estaba tan encumbrado en las instancias del poder económico y social ecuatoriano que mantenía conversaciones constantes con la dirigencia colombiana, la cual desconocía su papel en la resistencia, cosa que este aprovechaba para obtener información. Comprendió, gracias al estupor de los generales colombianos cuando los felicito por la muerte de tan altos comandantes guerrilleros, que estos no tenían nada que ver con la acción. Y cuando la sorpresa se dejo traslucir en las caras de los americanos e indígenas que apoyaban la invasión al repetirles la lisonja, no tuvo dudas que todo había sido un trabajo interno y no dudo tampoco quien había sido la responsable.

El odio más grande se apodero del poderoso rebelde. Dos de los asesinados por las órdenes de Jaramiyo eran sus hermanos: un hermano de treinta y cinco años y una joven de no más de veinticuatro años. Solo podía pensar en vengarse de la maldita perra y tomar un despiadado desquite que la anulara por siempre como referencia para futuras operaciones de envergadura. Y la oportunidad le llego como caída del cielo. Todos los triunfos obtenidos por la joven burguesa de Ibarra los había conseguido en apenas unas cuantas semanas, lo que había llevado el egocentrismo y la confianza ciega de la chica a niveles extremos. Esta egolatría de la Jaramiyo le permitió montarle una trampa mortal y al mismo tiempo continuar con su patriotismo intacto.

Trasmitió una serie de códigos decodificados informando de la ubicación exacta del Comando de Misiles y Artillería del Ejército Colombiano. Las baterías colombianas habían sido un dolor de cabeza espantoso para las fuerzas ecuatorianas, al impedirles, con un constante bombardeo cualquier posibilidad de concentrar fuerzas y lanzar una operación ofensiva coordinada contra las zonas ocupadas. Miles de ecuatoriano habían quedado muertos, heridos, mutilados e inutilizados de por vida gracias al sistemático empleo de los proyectiles y misiles colombianos. Quien destruyera los centros de comando de semejantes armatostes le daría un respiro enorme a la causa ecuatoriana y adquiriría poder e influencia a nivel nacional y fama internacional. Demasiado atractivo el premio como para que una mujer como Jaramiyo no intentara alcanzarlo.

El único problema para Carolina Buitriago Jaramiyo era que, aunque la información obtenida era real, la cantidad y calidad de las defensas de la base habían sido completamente subestimadas adrede para hacer que los agresores movilizaran fuerzas menores a las realmente necesarias. Cuando las treinta columnas guerrilleras con un total de dos mil hombres y mujeres y encabezadas por Carolina atacaron la fortaleza a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Ibarra se encontraron con que la base no estaba protegida por mil quinientos soldados como les habían hecho creer sino por cinco mil miembros de las fuerzas especiales americanas, colombianas e indígenas. El magnate deseoso de venganza preparo todo lo suficientemente bien como para que las armas de largo alcance fueran lo suficientemente masivas y eficaces como para provocar un daño terrible a todo el sistema artillero computarizado de los invasores. Así se aseguraba de servir a la patria a la cual pertenecía. Pero la diferencia de números y armas permitió a los asaltados contragolpear y destruir a los agresores, matando o capturando a casi todos los involucrados, incluida la Jaramiyo. Así lograba su venganza.

Había estado presente cuando la joven fue capturada y cuando el magnate se presento a la prisión militar de los invasores y se regodeo con la victoria obtenida. Vio como el magnate le hizo saber a Jaramiyo que él había sido el creador de la trampa y que ella era la única culpable de su caída por atreverse a matar a sus hermanos. Y le deseo que padeciera la mayor de las humillaciones en manos de sus captores. Y él por supuesto se dispuso a hacer realidad los deseos del magnate que coincidían perfectamente con los suyos.

Gracias a su posición como comandante de las huestes indígenas a nivel nacional poseía la potestad de imponer su voluntad sobre la suerte de los prisioneros de guerra y además, el que la mitad de los defensores de la base pertenecieran a su ejército indígena constituía una baza más en su posición como determinador de la suerte de las presas. Logro adquirir a la notable prisionera por una suma más o menos elevada pero aceptable y aseguro su docilidad con dos métodos muy eficaces: en primer lugar la dejo conocer que sabían a la perfección la ubicación de los refugios donde se encontraban sus familiares y amigos y que podían aniquilarlos en cualquier momento si no acataba las directrices impuestas y por otra parte adquirió uno de esos hermosos y útiles collares de esclavitud con la que los genoshanos y otras naciones habían logrado imponer su voluntad a la población mutante antes de la aparición de las hordas armadas de Magneto. Modificado adecuadamente para ser empleado con los genomas de los encefaloplanos, podía asegurar la sumisión de cualquier persona por métodos brutales. Masivas, pero no letales, descargas eléctricas, inyección de virus mortales que asolaban en horas y muy dolorosamente el organismo de la persona inoculada a menos que le inyectaran el antídoto en las primeras cinco horas de la introducción de la enfermedad, descargas de energía que imponían la inmovilidad de la persona al imposibilitar el control de sus músculos y huesos. En fin, una hermosa prenda esclavizadora.

Gracias a ello la antiguamente arrogante burguesita de Ibarra se encontraba en el lugar donde se hallaba sin poderlo impedir. Por ello la joven aristócrata estaba absolutamente desnuda, de rodillas, con lágrimas de impotencia recorriéndole las mejillas, el pelo alborotado y la cabeza moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras tenía la boca abierta chupándole el miembro y tragándose con asco y resignación las emanaciones seminales que salían de su excitado y duro pene. Mientras él se dedicaba a gozar de la mamada y de vez en cuando explorar el cuerpo de su esclava pellizcándole los pezones o introduciéndole con rudeza y energía de Amo y Señor los dedos entre sus piernas para explorar la abertura de la mujer y deleitarse con los jadeos de sorpresa y dolor que lanzaba la chica cada vez que sentía la violenta e indeseada intrusión en sus genitales.

Deseoso de demostrarle a la burguesita quien mandaba, una vez más, la forzó a detener la chupada que le estaba prodigando y cogiéndola por las caderas la levanto y la obligo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Completamente expuesta a los ojos y manos de él observo con deleite como se sonrojaba por la vergüenza que la abrumaba y no paro de manosear cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Toco con crudeza sus pechos y mordió rudamente sus pezones, beso su boca y metió su lengua en ella forzándola a responder a su acción, no paro de llenar su cuello de lengüetazos imperiosos y manoseo con impudicia sus nalgas. La forzó a cabalgarlo y la penetro con violencia mientras la sostenía por la cintura y besaba, lamia y mordía sus senos. Y la hizo jadear de dolor, indignación e impotencia cuando, al mismo tiempo que profundizaba su penetración por sus ultrajados genitales, introducía dos dedos por su orificio anal sin contemplaciones ni cuidados de ningún tipo.

Sostuvo un mete y saca intenso tanto con su miembro viril como con sus dedos por ambas entradas del profanado cuerpo de la chica y no se detuvo hasta que hubo terminado profusamente dentro de su cautiva. Aunque la humillación no termino allí. La sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama de la habitación en la que se encontraban, la lanzo con brusquedad sobre el colchón y se le tiro encima. Sin pausa ni descanso y mucho menos piedad, volvió a embestir contra su vagina y la penetro rudamente volviendo a desencadenar un mete y saca intenso y doloroso que lo llenaba de cruel placer, aumentado por los sollozos incontrolables de su víctima. Solo cuando hubo terminado nuevamente dentro de ella y pensaba feliz que quizá la hubiera logrado preñar decidió poner finiquito al suplicio del día de su prisionera. Mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejando tirada por el dolor y la vergüenza a la chica, pensaba que el posible hecho que un bebe cobrizo saliera del vientre de su rubia esclava representaría la venganza definitiva y más hermosa contra quienes lo habían humillado toda su vida. Pero se detendría en los pormenores de tan hermosa posibilidad en otro momento. Ahora los rugidos de los cañonazos sonaban demasiado cercanos del centro de Ibarra para dejarlos pasar desapercibidos. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran su más bello trofeo con tanta rapidez, se dijo, pensando por igual tanto en la ciudad de Ibarra como en Carolina Buitriago Jaramiyo, su prisionera, su propiedad, su esclava de por vida.

**_Maracay, Aragua, Venezuela._**

Se sentía como si la gritería de los manifestantes estremeciera las calles por la que pasaban los enfurecidos protestatarios. Parecía que las vidrieras de los negocios y los tarantines de los buhoneros fueran a ser despedazados por la arrechera que se escapaba de las gargantas de los que marchaban a todo lo largo de la avenida con rabia muy mal contenida. Nadie ponía en duda que de un momento a otro las calles de la ciudad empezarían a arder debido al calor que despedía el odio acumulado en los cuerpos de millares de personas que por fin habían desarrollado el deseo de exigir al poder lo que les correspondía por derecho jugándose el todo por el todo. Nadie apostaba un ápice por las pretendidas negociaciones que se emprenderían dentro de una hora entre los enviados por el Gobierno Nacional y los representantes de la muchedumbre rebelde.

Con franqueza, nadie esperaba, ni siquiera las más radicales corrientes opositoras al Régimen, que pudiera conformarse semejante masa exigente. Ni en los sectores de la más dura ultraderecha fascista, ni en los partidos tradicionales que construyeron el fracasado proyecto puntofijista, ni en la izquierda sistémica ni siquiera en los grupos más radicalizados y combativos de la izquierda revolucionaria se considero que la oleada de chauvinismo construida por el Gobierno aprovechando la guerra contra Colombia y la grave crisis estadounidense pudiera ser repelida con tanto vigor por sectores tan amplios de la población del país. Jamás creyeron posible que lo que quedaba de Clase Obrera en este desindustrializado Estado concibiera la idea de levantarse enérgicamente contra los poderes del Stablishment exigiendo a voz en cuello y con los puños en alto, adecuados puestos de trabajo, el fin del desempleo, subida general de salarios, supresión del alza inflacionaria, reindustrialización, combate contra la corrupción, destitución de todos los miembros del Ejecutivo, del Congreso y del Tribunal Supremo, fin de la guerra contra Colombia, rompimiento de los pactos político-militares con el Bloque Oriental y solidaridad pública y notoria con los Insurrectos de Estados Unidos y los Huelguistas de Europa. Incluso existían grupos muy minoritarios pero bastante activos que exigían la supresión de la propiedad privada, la socialización de los Medios de Producción e Intercambio, la liquidación del Ejército de la Burguesía y la instauración de un nuevo sistema social y político claramente definido como socialista y/o comunista y que exigía más que una simple muestra de solidaridad con los revoltosos del Norte; exigía una alianza formal con Markson y el resto de personas y agrupaciones que alentaban por la Revolución Social en las potencias nórdicas.

La chispa que prendió la llamarada de furia entre los manifestantes fue la decisión gubernamental de acrecentar el I.V.A desde un doce y medio por ciento hasta un cincuenta y cinco por ciento, implementar el servicio militar obligatorio, suprimir los derechos a la manifestación, protesta, huelga, organización política y desobediencia civil, eliminar los derechos sindicales, erradicar las horas extras, elevar la jornada laborar tres horas, y quizá lo más grave de todo aunque empatado a la perfección con semejantes desafueros; la creación y puesta en práctica de la Ley de Seguridad y Defensa Integral de la Patria Bolivariana que decía, entre otras cosas, que el Estado poseía la potestad de vigilar y detener a cualquier individuo que se considerase peligroso para los intereses de la Seguridad de la Patria, sin necesidad de permitirle obtener los servicios de un abogado y con la potestad de mantenerlo detenido en aislamiento, sin notificar de su arresto a familiares, amigos o defensores legales por hasta seis meses. Y, como si semejante exabrupto no fuera suficiente demostración de barbarie, se le permitía a las fuerzas policiaco-militares de la nación el suprimir físicamente, sin orden judicial, sin aviso previo, sin responsabilidades legales ni penales, a cualquier persona o grupo de personas que fuera considerado una amenaza para los intereses de los poderes establecidos de la Patria Bolivariana. Era prácticamente la legalización del exterminio de toda oposición política, la legitimación leguleya del genocidio contra los enemigos del Régimen y del Sistema Imperante.

Sin embargo, si el propósito de estas medidas; tomadas desde que comenzaron los violentos disturbios en la Gran Nación Norteamericana y agravadas y consolidadas con el estallido de la guerra contra Colombia; era imponer un estado de miedo, zozobra e inmovilismo entre los habitantes del país, la equivocación de los factores de poder y la subestimación de la capacidad combativa de los venezolanos de las clases subordinadas, por parte del Gobierno y sus asesores políticos había sido descomunal. Desde el primer día en que los decretos y artículos de la nueva legislación fueron dados a conocer al público en general, comenzaron los disturbios sociales, que eran comparados por las autoridades como motines contrarrevolucionarios. Ciudad Guayana, Ciudad Bolívar, Ciudad Piar, Upata, centros de la actividad siderúrgica, metalúrgica, e industrial en general de la Venezuela Bolivariana y de una nada menospreciable actividad agrícola y ganadera fueron las primeras metrópolis venezolanas en estallar. Cada una de las empresas importantes del Estado Bolívar se declararon en huelga indefinida: SIDOR, VENALUM, ALCASA, FERROMINERA, BAUXILUM, los trabajadores de las Represas del Gurí, Caruachi y Macagua, los mineros explotadores de oro y demás piedras preciosas al interior de las zonas selváticas, prácticamente todas las tribus indígenas, en general cada uno de los grupos sociales que se veían afectados en sus derechos y conquistas sociales por el articulado de la nueva Ley se levantaron en Rebelión.

La respuesta gubernamental no pudo ser más salvaje. Batallones completos de la Guardia Nacional inundaron las calles de las grandes ciudades del Estado y se dedicaron a abarrotar de tanquetas las avenidas más importantes. Grupos de asalto tomaron a la fuerza las fábricas y talleres de las zonas industriales sin ahorrar en niveles de fuerza. Corrió la sangre a raudales y tras tres semanas de enfrentamientos feroces se manejaba la cifra de cuatrocientos obreros, trescientos ciudadanos y doscientos militares muertos en los rudos enfrentamientos callejeros. Las malas lenguas afirmaban que el número de personas fallecidas en realidad quintuplicaba semejantes cifras. Se destinaron patrullas fuertemente armadas del Ejército y de la Guardia Nacional para imponer control sobre el Aeropuerto Internacional Manuel Piar. Cada una de las avenidas importantes de Ciudad Guayana estaba tomada por no menos de cinco tanquetas y dos tanques de guerra junto con gruesos grupos de asalto de infantería: la Av. Guayana. La Av. Atlántico. La Av. Paseo Caroní. La Av. las Américas. La Av. Expresa 01. La Av. Principal de Castillito. La Av. Norte-Sur 01. La Av. Fuerzas Armadas. La Av. Norte-Sur 6. La Av. Libertador. Todas ellas eran transitadas día y noche por columnas que no bajaban de los trescientos hombres armados con todos los implementos bélicos requeridos para situaciones de conflicto militar contra naciones extranjeras y se encontraban apoyadas por los blindados.

Las Zonas Industriales de Matanzas, Chirica, Matanzas Sur, Los Pinos, Cambalache, Unare I, Unare II y Unare III se convirtieron en zonas ocupadas como si de territorio de país hostil se tratase. Toque de queda y Ley Marcial se convirtieron en las normas del día a día de los guayaneses. Y pese a las cifras oficiales y extraoficiales de muertos, heridos y detenidos, a pesar de las tanquetas y tanques de guerra, no obstante los miles de soldados de la Guardia Nacional y del Ejército que repletaron las Avenidas del Estado Bolívar, pese a la represión desmesurada impuesta por los factores del Poder Político y Económico Nacional contra las masas obreras e indígenas levantadas en protesta airada; pese a todo ello y quizá motivado precisamente por ello los obreros de las grandes empresas y las tribus indígenas redoblaron las protestas y aumentaron la frecuencia, intensidad y masividad de las mismas. Luego de las tres semanas de represión continuada lo único que los poderes establecidos habían conseguido era que ningún trabajador de las empresas básicas, los sectores de la administración pública, las empresas privadas (incluyendo a los trabajadores extranjeros de las Grandes Transnacionales europeas, asiáticas, rusas y yanquis) permaneciera dentro de sus casas o cumpliendo sus labores y los llevo a apoyar masivamente la huelga general e indefinida.

Cuando empezaron a difundirse por todo el país las imágenes de la magnitud de la represión desmedida y la feroz determinación de la Clase Trabajadora Guayanesa de no rendirse y de combatir a las directrices empresariales y del Estado hasta el último suspiro del último de sus integrantes, el ánimo de resistencia se propago con rapidez de incendio. Pronto se vieron abocados a la huelga los trabajadores de las zonas petrolíferas de Anzoátegui, Monagas, Sucre y Delta Amacuro. Cumana, Barcelona, Puerto La Cruz, Carúpano vieron su actividad portuaria y aeroportuaria completamente paralizadas por la acción de sus trabajadores. El Zulia contemplo entre sorprendido y esperanzado la súbita explosión de huelgas en cada una de las actividades económicas que existía dentro de sus fronteras. No hubo pozo petrolero, refinería, taller mecánico, centro de enseñanza, metalúrgica, almacén, mercado, terminal, puerto y aeropuerto en Maracaibo, Cabimas, San Carlos y cualquier otra localidad del Zulia que no paralizara sus actividades en solidaridad con los guayaneses y los orientales.

Pero el sector geográfico donde la expresión de solidaridad con los trabajadores del Estado Bolívar fue más intensa, determinada y masiva fue el Centro de la República, con especial énfasis en los estados Carabobo y Aragua. Valencia y Maracay se convirtieron en auténticos hervideros humanos por la acción diaria de las manifestaciones callejeras de los trabajadores de prácticamente cada empresa aun existente en sus zonas industriales. Trabajadores de la Industria Textil (o lo que quedaba de ella), obreros de la construcción, trabajadores de la Gran Misión Vivienda Venezuela, obreros de las ensambladoras de automóviles Ford, General Motors y Chrysler, obreros y empleados de las industrias de productos alimenticios como Alfonso Rivas y la Polar, los trabajadores de Centros Comerciales como el Sambil, o Las Américas, los obreros de la Nestlé y Remavenca, la Clase Obrera de Pepsicola, trabajadores de plantas industriales alimentarias como Kellogg, maestros y profesores de las instituciones universitarias y los centros de educación secundaria, terminales y aeropuertos, supermercados y abastos. En fin, prácticamente cada actividad económica o laboral existente en ambos estados paralizaron sus actividades apoyando la Huelga Indefinida y casi insurreccional del Estado Bolívar.

Pese a la conmoción que la conflictividad en la Guayana había generado entre los trabajadores de los Estados Orientales y entre los proletarios del Zulia, el Gobierno Bolivariano y prácticamente toda la Clase Empresarial pusieron en duda que la explosión lograra influenciar a los trabajadores de las regiones centrales del país. Chávez y sus sucesores siempre habían poseído sus principales bastiones en Aragua y Caracas y habían logrado penetrar profundamente en el entramado social de Carabobo y Miranda. Esta deslealtad les parecía inconcebible e imposible. A eso se debe agregar que la desindustrialización masiva que esos estados habían padecido por décadas había erradicado a los sectores más combativos del de la Clase Trabajadora del Centro de la República. Y los sectores no industriales del de esta clase, es decir los trabajadores de la industria de servicios, los miembros de la comunidad laboral de los centros de enseñanza media y superior, los trabajadores de los centros de salud, sufrían de una serie de debilidades que hicieron pensar a las autoridades y a los empresarios que su involucramiento en los grandes combates de clase estaba fuera de cualquier discusión. Los trabajadores de los servicios estaban dispersos en multitud de negocios y empresas diferentes que impedían una conexión masiva entre ellos; los maestros y profesores por su arrogancia, incompetencia e incomprensión de la realidad que vivían se habían aislado de las comunidades a las que enseñaban y la fuerza laboral de los centros hospitalarios y clínicas de salud se habían alienado tanto la confianza y apoyo de sus clientes debido a su jactancia, su desprecio, sus precios que estaban aun más aislados y eran más despreciados que los empleados de la enseñanza. Y, pese a ello, estaban en las calles, combatiendo hombro con hombro junto a los trabajadores de las industrias aun existentes y a la masa popular de los barrios.

Pero el combatir hombro con hombro en jornadas épicas no eliminaba la necesidad de refrescar un poco el gaznate que poseían por instinto todos los hombre y mujeres que vivían en las zonas plebeyas de las grandes ciudades y pueblos de Venezuela, siempre que participaban en una protesta, manifestación, lucha, marcha o lo que carajo los motivara a estar en la calle más tiempo de lo ordinario o de lo deseado.

_-Vamos, María, tienes que reconocer que ningún gobierno posee la capacidad para aguantar el aluvión de protestas que está sacudiendo nuestro país. Tenemos completamente puestos contra la pared a los matarifes que administran los recursos de nuestra nación y falta poco para que caigan en la ruina y podamos reemplazarlos en su totalidad._

_-Nunca he sido de las que creen en cuentos de hadas. Los sapos que se transforman en príncipes, las bestias que se vuelven hombres guapos, las princesas que caen dormidas cien años, son violadas, despiertan por los dolores del parto y se casan con el príncipe que las ultrajo. Todos esos relatos con finales felices representan los deseos desesperados de gente que buscaba sacar moralizantes lecciones de los desastres de la vida. Así pasa con la potestad de las personas para sacar a los mandos del trono. Solo una lucha denodada y cruel puede destruir el predominio de la burguesía. Lo contrario es creer en pajaritos preñados. Y Estados Unidos es el mejor ejemplo._

_-La Oligarquía Yanqui es sádica y brutal hasta los extremos más ridículos. La extensión y violencia de los combates en la América del Norte solo obedece a la voluntad criminal de la Burguesía del Imperio que no comprende que su tiempo pasó y es hora del relevo. Y por ello y pese a la monumentalidad de la insurgencia norteamericana continúan ejerciendo su poderío retrogrado sobre la población nórdica y contra sus dependencias neocoloniales._

_-¿Y eres uno de los que creen que la burguesía de nuestros países posee una voluntad menos criminal que la de los Grandes Imperios? ¿Consideras que los oligarcas del "Tercer Mundo" son menos brutales y genocidas porque no comandan la vida de poderosas naciones sino de países considerados de segunda o tercera categoría? Si es así déjame decirte que te equivocas. De hecho la determinación criminal de las burguesías sureñas puede llegar a ser mayor que la de las potencias primordiales. Y eso se debe a una razón principal. El comandar naciones de bajo rango en el escenario internacional las hace querer ser merecedoras de la consideración de sus hermanas mayores y las impulsa a demostrar una vesania criminal muy superior a la de sus patrones. Además, que saben que al no contar con los inmensos recursos estratégicos y tácticos de los Imperialismos de primera, son relativamente más débiles que estos y pueden ser afectados con mayor facilidad por los movimientos insurgentes de las masas. Por lo que toman medidas de una criminalidad atroz para preservarse en el poder a cualquier costo. Mira si no a Argentina, Chile, Brasil y un largo etc._

_-Tienes razón. Pero los ejemplos que me has dado eran naciones con una burguesía con voluntad de poder y capacidad creativa y productiva. Y los personajes que buscaron para representar sus intereses como Pinochet y Videla poseían clara conciencia de donde estaban sus intereses. La burguesía nacional siempre ha basado su riqueza y poderío en los dividendos que le regala el Estado y en una vida completamente parasitaria. No poseen, salvo excepciones muy escasas, autentica voluntad de Clase Hegemónica._

_-Pero sus instintos de supervivencia son tan elevados como entre cualquier clase dominante. Ni siquiera necesitamos estudiar enjundiosos ensayos teóricos para comprobar hasta dónde es capaz de llegar nuestra oligarquía con el fin de conservar los usufructos de sus trapacerías. Léete los Amos del Valle y la Casa del Pez que Escupe el Agua y veras hasta donde pueden llegar nuestros Señores por conservar sus cochinos privilegios. Y si bien nuestra burguesía no construyo al Estado a su imagen y semejanza ha contado con guardias pretorianos que no tienen nada que envidiarle a Pinochet o a Franco. Gómez y Pérez Jiménez no eran ninguna belleza. Y los crímenes de Betancourt, Leoni y Carlos Andrés Pérez no tienen nada que envidiarle a los de las grandes tiranías sureñas._

Dejaron de conversar por un momento extasiados por el espectáculo de la magnitud de la manifestación que pasaba por delante del bar-restaurant donde se habían establecido para calmar la sed de sus gargantas. Persona tras persona, grupo tras grupo, movimientos, partidos, sindicatos, individuos. Toda una marea protestataria inundando las calles de Maracay, exigiendo un mínimo de respeto para su Clase en el Estado Aragua y en toda la Nación. Un respeto que fuera más allá del discurso fácil y populista de las autoridades chavistas y alcanzara a las más profundas necesidades materiales y espirituales del proletariado y demás capas explotadas de la sociedad venezolana. Según los cálculos que habían realizado por todas las avenidas primordiales de Maracay: Bolívar, Constitución, Delicias, Aragua, Casanova Godoy, Intercomunal; se encontraban participando en la manifestación no menos de ciento ochenta y cinco mil personas. En su mayoría de procedencia proletaria y del resto de las clases bajas. Hasta los elementos más conscientes y radicalizados políticamente de lo que los marxistas denominaban Lumpen proletariado se encontraba participando de la enorme marcha de protesta.

Esta masividad sin embargo representaba a la vez la fortaleza y la debilidad del movimiento protestatario venezolano. Por lo menos en las regiones centrales del país. El liderazgo proletario de la insurgencia antigubernamental no había logrado sacar de la ecuación a los líderes de una Clase Media política con ansias de recuperar los espacios perdidos en las casi dos décadas de hegemonía de la chusma chavista. El empresariado había logrado ingresar en el levantamiento bajo el pretexto de la lucha por la democracia y en la importancia estratégica de su clase para la reactivación del aparato productivo. Y entre la misma Clase Obrera existía una profunda división basada en lealtades partidistas que la imposibilitaban de actuar como un poderío unificado.

Las feroces discusiones y los enfrentamientos entre los diferentes grupúsculos obreros demostraban la dificultad para constituirse como poder masivo y homogéneo contra sus opresores. La gravedad de la situación se demostraba en que estos enfrentamientos habían tomado un carácter incluso físico y los medios de comunicación se habían estado cebando en las imágenes de obreros comunistas entrándose a puñetazos contra obreros anarquistas y obreros leales a la vieja socialdemocracia adeca enfrentándose a punta de cabillas contra los defensores del anarco-comunismo. Y todo ello al mismo tiempo que los aparatos represivos del Estado Lumpen Burgués desataban jornadas de represión indistinta contra todos los elementos del proletariado por igual y jugaban a la carta de la separación religiosa, racial, y/o partidista. Aunque a decir verdad las cosas no habían llegado a los extremos del horror y de la estupidez antinatural que tomaron las cosas en Ecuador, donde se veía a los indígenas combatiendo hombro con hombro junto al invasor colombiano y podía verse al movimiento obrero girando en torno a posturas patrioteras, o al neutralismo más infame y algunos pocos ligados al radicalismo terrorista. En definitiva puro Caos.


	11. Miserias y Secretos en la América

**Capítulo XI: Miserias y secretos en la América Profunda.**

**Comentario sacado de las memorias de William Markson.**

_Resultaba cada día más complejo lograr estructurar adecuadamente el ritmo de los acontecimientos y la sucesión exacta de los hechos que estremecían la existencia de los pobladores de América y del resto del mundo. Este hecho se veía con claridad mayor en la trepidante explosión de desgracias que venían asolando casi todas las naciones del mundo y prácticamente cada ciudad importante de la Unión Americana._

_Un día se estaban realizando análisis enjundiosos sobre la situación política, social y militar de la nación y se participaba en fiestas pomposas organizadas por los líderes más encumbrados de las agrupaciones súperheroicas y al siguiente ya se estaban prendiendo las alarmas por la alta posibilidad de la quiebra de una tregua tan duramente alcanzada y de tan breve duración. No había trascurrido una semana de las festividades en casa de Stark cuando se presentaron los primeros incidentes en las riberas de Oregón. Una docena de milicianos insurgentes fueron hallados muertos, con evidentes signos de haber sido ejecutados en alguna operación tipo comando, pese a la presencia en la zona de tres operativos de los Avengers (Hawkeye, Black Widow y Falcon)._

_Tres semanas después estallo un violento incidente en las calles de Indianápolis entre milicianos de la insurgencia y fuerzas no especificadas pero claramente partidarias de las tesis supremacistas promovidas por Apocalipsis y sus seguidores más acérrimos. No menos de medio centenar de insurgentes y una cantidad igual o cercana de supremacistas terminaron tendidos en la calle, aniquilados por los disparos de sus contrarios y dejando tras ellos una cantidad apreciable de perdidas "colaterales"; no menos de ciento cincuenta civiles, niños y mujeres embarazadas entre ellos, cayeron acribillados durante el enfrentamiento._

_Además; las tensiones sociales no habían sido realmente resueltas, cosa que era de esperarse dado la dificultad en las negociaciones colectivas que intentaban los sindicatos obreros y las federaciones patronales. Se sucedieron conatos de huelgas generalizadas en varios sectores estratégicos de la actividad económica de la nación. Puertos, siderurgias, automotrices y transporte de mercancías se colocaron en situación de paralización y durante varios días estuvieron de hecho detenidas todas las operaciones productivas, de almacenamiento y de transporte en todos y cada uno de los sectores mencionados._

_Pero, por graves que hayan sido estos eventos, no eran otra cosa que la típica serie de tensiones propias de cualquier país recién salido de una confrontación armada y en el cual aun no han sido adecuadamente sanadas las heridas de la guerra. Todos en el liderazgo insurgente sabían que las negociaciones y acuerdos de paz eran completamente irreales y que tarde o temprano estas estallarían por los aires con fuerza brutal. Sus propias conversaciones en la casa de Stark así lo dejaban claro. Pero, tanto ellos como los supremacistas, apenas estaban reagrupando sus fuerzas para el combate decisivo y reconstruyendo las divisiones y ejércitos que hubieran perdido en el trascurso de los feroces combates de los meses pasados. Ninguno estaba por la labor de reiniciar por su cuenta las hostilidades y ambos habían impuesto severas políticas disciplinarias entre sus cuerpos armados para impedir o reducir al mínimo la explosión de eventos sangrientos._

_Pero todas las medidas implementadas por ellos para evitar la pronta reanudación de los conflictos se vieron profundamente perturbadas por tres sucesos que marcaron a fuego la realidad americana y expandió por todo el mundo el incendio de la Guerra Social y los conflictos internos de cada conglomerado sociopolítico existente en el planeta. Era increíble que tan solo tres eventos pudieran traer como consecuencia el actual estado de cosas, con batallas brutales en cada ciudad estadounidense, con huelgas monstruosas en toda Europa, con el Bloque Oriental en expansión abierta, con las naciones de América Latina en guerra y con los potentados africanos masacrándose entre ellos de lo lindo. Tres eventos que provocaron que el estado de "normalidad" de tan solo unos pocos meses, e incluso unas pocas semanas, atrás, se evaporara como por arte de magia y diera paso a una Guerra Civil abierta de todos contra todos y abriera las puertas a una conflagración social, política, económica y militar de proporciones mundiales._

_Tres eventos que, pese a parecer aislados, estaban sólidamente montados sobre las tensas realidades de un mundo en franca bancarrota y que esperaba la mínima chispa para explotar. Tres eventos que, además, se demostró que estaban conectados unos con los otros y eran parte de los planes de fuerzas impresionantes para imponer su voluntad sobre el orbe entero y quizá mucho más allá de él. El escándalo de Albertville, el incidente Kree en Chattanooga y la Batalla de Chicago (reinicio, prácticamente oficial, de la Guerra Civil) fueron los sucesos que abrieron la caja de pandora que abrumaba al mundo en la actualidad. Era necesario conocerlos y comprenderlos para saber de verdad que había pasado y como se debía actuar en consecuencia._

**Albertville: meses antes del reinicio de la Guerra Civil Americana y los enfrentamientos Genosha-Atlántida.**

La sucesión de disparos lleno de terror a casi todos los transeúntes de Albertville y hubiera provocado una estampida caótica de no ser por las risas burlescas de los responsables de la humillante confusión. La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo habían cometido el terrible error de encontrarse visitando masivamente Charlotte por cuestiones de las ferias y circos que estaban planeados para las festividades programadas para esa semana en aquella importante ciudad, el día en que ocurrió la espantosa batalla entre rebeldes y gobierno. Milagrosamente, la mayoría de ellos había sobrevivido a la experiencia; pero habían conservado un terror absoluto por cualquier sonido que asemejara un disparo. Escuchar un sonido que no asemejaba sino que era un disparo los trastornaba a unos niveles de delirio.

Y ello lo sabían bien los bravucones que formaban parte de la pandilla que dirigía el hijo predilecto del comisario del pueblo. Desde que había alcanzado la edad suficiente para portar armas (que en Albertville se adquiría a los diecisiete años) se dedico a pregonar su gran capacidad de tiro, su puntería privilegiada, su velocidad y su parsimonia en las batallas callejeras. Parecía que estuviera viviendo realmente en una película de vaqueros en vez de en un pueblo moderno del Siglo XXI. De aquello ya habían pasado cinco años y ahora la catástrofe de Charlotte le había otorgado una razón más de divertimiento a costa de los demás habitantes del humilde poblado. La mayoría de las víctimas de las jugadas del niño del comisario lo consideraban un cretino completo. Pero nadie estaba dispuesto a emplear estos términos contra alguien que tenía por padre al jefe de las fuerzas policiacas de la ciudad y que además contaba con su propia arma y parecía saber usarla con pericia.

No eran escasas las ocasiones en las que Laurie no podía dejar de pensar en que lo mejor que podía acontecerle a la mierda de pueblo en la que residía era una versión, un poco menos masiva, pero igual de bestial, de la Batalla de Charlotte, para ver si de ese modo desaparecían las razones de la estupidez colectiva que parecía dominar el pueblo desde hacía tantos años atrás. Para ella, el cretino hijo del comisario solo era una expresión de la inmensa miseria colectiva que azotaba el pueblo desde no menos de cuarenta años atrás, cuando la desinstalación de las empresas Stark en la zona trajo como consecuencia un desempleo masivo, la bancarrota de toda la ciudad y la despoblación de una enorme área geográfica que no afectaba solo a Albertville sino a por lo menos una docena de pueblos más en el área. Desde ese momento toda la vida en la zona entro en una franca decadencia, material, psicológica y moral de la cual aun no había logrado escapar y que por el contrario parecía empeñada en agudizarse en un reflejo siniestro y agravado de la crisis que asolaba la Unión.

Una crisis que, aunque nueva para Estado Unidos, era más antigua que la Era Reagan con la que supuestamente comenzó la decadencia del Imperio y que, en realidad, solo represento la agudización de sus contradicciones y la caída de la resistencia organizada a esta descomposición que se estaba revelando como imparable. Una crisis que, como siempre, se dedicaba a golpear y destruir la existencia de los débiles y patéticos. Mientras, los poderosos hacían continuamente de las suyas y saqueaban a placer las bendiciones que la economía, la naturaleza y la sociedad tenían para otorgarles y que ellos se encargaban de acaparar sin que nadie pareciera capaz de contenerlos.

Volvió el rostro enfurecida e impotente mientras a su alrededor se veían los resultados de la jugarreta "inofensiva" de la pandilla del hijo consentido del comisario. Media docena de vehículos habían chocado entre sí, conducidos por personas que perdieron el control de sus carros, dominados por el pánico que sintieron al momento de las detonaciones. Una veintena de personas se encontraban gravemente heridas por el impacto directo de los vehículos contra sus cuerpos al momento de la pérdida del control de los mismos por sus aterrados dueños. Tres mujeres en avanzado estado de gravidez habían estado a punto de perder sus criaturas, arrolladas y revolcadas por la marea humana que se las llevo por delante. Ocho o nueve o doce niños (era imposible contarlos) habían sido llevados por delante por peatones ansiosos o motociclistas desesperados. Y todo ello aconteció porque al hijo malcriado de la autoridad del lugar se le había ocurrido que deseaba divertirse a costa de los traumas recientemente vividos por la comunidad en la que nació y a costa de las personas junto a las cuales se crio.

Quizá fuera por razones de sexo, clase o raza o por simple decencia humana. Pero ella era incapaz de generar una confusión de tal magnitud con el único propósito de alcanzar diversión. Además ¿qué clase de animal podía alcanzar diversión con la muerte, el miedo o las contusiones de otras personas? Claro, había escuchado de Árcade y sus mortales juegos sangrientos. Pero este cretino era un villano de calibre global, cuyas trampas casi siempre eran utilizadas en su empeño de liquidar la existencia de los héroes que entorpecían sus planes de riqueza y poder y que además estaba completamente psicótico. El imbécil local no tenía ninguna de las características del demente enemigo de los Avengers, los X-Men y Spiderman. Por el contrario durante mucho tiempo pareció contar con todo lo que un infante y un adolescente pudieron desear. Amor, ternura, compañerismo, amistad, familia. Y se llevaba bien con todos. No podía dejar de recordar la noche en la que la salvo del trío de patanes que pretendió cobrar en especie su derecho a pasar por una de las calles más desoladas del pueblo. Y no podía dejar de lamentar su transformación en una especie de nuevo patán que pretendía ser el nuevo cobrador en especie de las calles desoladas del pueblo. No comprendía que pudo haber pasado para sufrir una conversión tan penosa y horrible en tan poco tiempo. Era un maldito misterio.

Parecía que no podía haber una temporada en la que no apareciera un misterio de porquería en la ciudad o en sus alrededores. En lo que iba de año se habían reportado una docena de desapariciones, más de veinte muertes inexplicables y no menos de treinta embarazos milagrosos. La gente se reía de las chicas que juraban y volvían a jurar que no comprendían como habían quedado en estado, que no se habían acostado con nadie en un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para que no hubiera embarazos en las fechas acontecidas. Hombres y mujeres por igual se quedaban observando a las chicas y solo se reían a carcajadas, incluso frente a ellas, pese a la cara de desesperación y agonía de unas niñas que tenían sus vidas destrozadas por un mal paso que juraban no haber dado. Ella les creía, conocía la cara de la desesperación y la agonía reales y esas no podían ser inventadas, ella misma la llevaba con más frecuencia de lo que desearía.

También les creía a las familias que decían que sus hijos e hijas eran gente sana, estudiosa y trabajadora y que no comprendían porque habían tenido que morir de forma tan repentina e inexplicable. La versión policíaca de supuestos ajustes de cuentas entre pandillas locales era una infamia de marca mayor que tenía por propósito esconder la incompetencia policial u ocultar algún hecho sombrío y terrorífico que representaba una amenaza para la comunidad o para los intereses de las autoridades. Tampoco creía la versión afirmando que los desaparecidos eran simples jóvenes deseosos de vagar por los campos y ciudades vecinas. Había estado indagando con esmero por semanas y meses, había incluso visitado todos los pueblos y ciudades de los alrededores (después de obtener el permiso de Él, por supuesto, usando un pretexto sobre sus estudios, para obtenerlo) y en ninguna de ellas había encontrado evidencias de la presencia de los desaparecidos entre sus habitantes. Cárceles, hospitales, hoteles y moteles. Cualquier establecimiento usual para visitantes, vagos, maleantes, gente honrada. Y en ninguno había ni rastros de los desaparecidos. Era muy extraño y tenebroso.

Aunque lo más terrorífico, al menos para ella, eran las reapariciones, en mucho mayor medida, que las desapariciones. Gente que había abandonado el pueblo en actitud sospechosa y sin avisarle a nadie (justo como ahora), hacía ya años atrás; tantos años como lo son una década, un quinquenio y espacios de tiempo similares; ahora estaba de vuelta en los interiores o en los linderos de la urbe. El problema no era tanto que hubieran regresado, sino la forma en la que lo habían hecho. No menos de cincuenta cadáveres, en diferentes niveles de putrefacción y con rasgos deformados brutalmente. Los mismos expertos forenses habían afirmado que las deformaciones corporales iban más allá del simple proceso de podredumbre corporal y que parecían haber ocurrido durante la vida de los sujetos en cuestión. Muchos de ellos, parecían poseer partes de cuerpo extra, como si les hubieran incorporado, por alguna razón que no comprendía, protuberancias o prolongaciones para algún extraño propósito medico o de cualquier otro tipo.

Pero lo más terrible de todo fueron los diez antiguos extraviados que retornaron con vida y aparente buena salud. Habían llegado como si nada a la población. Habían instalado sus posaderas en las sillas de los bares y restaurantes de la ciudad como si nunca hubieran abandonado el lugar. Se habían presentado en casa de sus parientes y amigos y habían querido regresar a sus cuartos, sus vidas, sus relaciones de antes de la desaparición. Padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas, novias, esposas, todo un vasto conjunto de personas que habían reconstruido sus vidas lo mejor que podían y habían conseguido tener más hijos, construir lazos de hermandad que iban más allá de la sangre, conseguirse nuevas parejas y restablecer así su destrozada vida amorosa se encontraron de pronto con que seres a los que habían amado con intensidad real, se presentaban a las puertas de sus hogares, exigiendo, reclamando el regreso a la situación previa a la desaparición de sus existencias.

Un drama feroz sacudió el pueblo de punta a punta. Insultos, gritos, golpizas, amenazas se sucedieron entre los reaparecidos y los que habían aceptado la pérdida o los que habían ayudado a llenar el terrible vacio generado por la extraña "evaporación". Las confrontaciones llegaron a ser bastante violentas y en no pocas ocasiones se temió que las antiguas viudas, volvieran a quedar viudas por culpa de sus maridos no muertos o que las antiguas novias quedaran sin prometido por culpa de sus novios no muertos. Era una historia irónica y trágica casi al nivel de las peores historias de la literatura dramática europea. Fue un mes de zozobra brutal, que envolvió a todo el pueblo, y que, extrañamente, no se tradujo en muertes ni heridas graves. A menos claro que se tomara en consideración lo que aconteció al finalizar el susodicho mes.

De repente y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo una oleada de gritos y aullidos salvajes sacudió a toda la población. Era pleno mediodía y nadie esperaba ver un espectáculo tan brutal como el que los deslumbro y aterro. Todos y cada uno de los retornados salió de donde fuera que estuvieran metidos en el momento, retorciéndose de dolor y con muestras de agonía casi insoportables de ver. Toda persona que se encontrara en las cercanías de los acontecimientos fue testigo de personas supuestamente sanas a las que repentinamente se les caían los cabellos, las uñas, los dientes, se les desprendían los miembros y se les quebraban los huesos. Extrañas deformaciones como las que se descubrieron en los cadáveres encontrados empezaron a aparecer en cuestión de segundos o minutos en los cuerpos de los pobres diablos que agonizaban entre quejidos de dolor salvajes.

Se volvió peor cuando la mitad de los retornados se encendieron espontáneamente, lo cual era supuestamente imposible desde un punto de vista científico. Aunque claro, también era imposible que un hombres lance rayos por los ojos, que una mujer pueda desencadenar tormentas a escala planetaria, que un hermosos dios rubio posea un martillo capaz de desencadenar descargas de rayos aniquiladores o que un hombre controle el magnetismos a tal nivel que sea capaz de manipular toda la energía electromagnética del planeta sin que le temblara la mano. Y no se encendían de modo "normal", con un simple encendido corporal, como el papel o el cigarro. ¡No! Se encendían estallando en llamas como bidones de gasolina demasiado cercanos al fuego, o bombas caseras mal fabricadas. Más de un transeúnte o comensal quedo atrapado en la "línea de fuego" y cayó partido en dos, o prendido en candela o severamente amputado como consecuencia de la salvaje explosión.

Nadie fue capaz de descifrar que rayos había pasado. Conjeturas; surgieron a miles, cada una más loca y aterradora que la anterior. Terrorismo, insurgencia, fin del mundo, conspiración gubernamental, invasión alienígena, ataque de alguna potencia extranjera hostil, contaminación ambiental, mutación genética extremadamente acelerada, las nieblas inhumanas, nuevos virus capaces de liquidar mutantes o humanos con el gen mutante o ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguna de estas teorías poseía una solida base en la que apoyarse, solo conjeturas soportadas en la paranoia desencadenada por una guerra civil que se creía imposible y por los eventos traumáticos pasados, tanto lejanos como cercanos, en la que los grupos súperheroicos habían tenido la obligación de intervenir y que casi habían terminado con la destrucción del planeta y de toda forma de vida racional en él.

Lo más preocupante e indignante de toda la situación es que pese a la magnitud del caso, este fue despachado como si se tratara de un homicidio común cometido por alguna pandilla de vagabundos drogadictos. Ciertamente se presentaron los Avengers; o mejor sería decir los integrantes más humanos y menos espectaculares de los mismos, Black Widow, Hawkeye y Falcon; acompañados por Bestia y Wolverine en representación de los X-Men. También se presento una partida de operativos de S.H.I.E.L.D y un grupo de operaciones encubiertas de la C.I.A. Pero, tras solo una semana de investigaciones "exhaustivas", todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión que no había nada de interés en el pueblo; que todo había sido una especie de operación de terror psicológico seguramente puesta en acción por los elementos más extremistas de la Insurgencia y que difícilmente se podrían encontrar evidencias relevantes o se producirían nuevos fenómenos de parecida relevancia en los meses por venir. Los terroristas seguramente habían abandonado el área y se habían dedicado a planear nuevas actividades contra blancos de mayor enjundia en sus cuarteles, seguramente ubicados en las áreas industriales abandonadas de alguna gran metrópoli. Obviamente se habían equivocado gravemente, como se demostraba por el montón de eventos extraños de los últimos días. Pero para el momento en que lo dijeron sonaba lógico. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse cuál de los dos motivos que tenía en la cabeza era la razón principal de la retirada de los investigadores y de la poco seria y francamente inepta operación de inteligencia emprendida por los superhéroes y los grandes organismos de seguridad.

Solo podía haber dos conclusiones lógicas en toda esta mierda. O bien los superhéroes realmente veían a Albertville como un sitio de tal insignificancia que no valía la pena gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en averiguar los destrozos y siniestros, que las guerras sociales e internacionales que asolaban la nación provocaban en semejante pueblucho. Seguramente pensaban que el ataque contra Albertville había sido una especie de disparo al aire, un golpe accidental que debía ir dirigido a otro lugar de mucha más relevancia y envergadura. O, por el contrario, las investigaciones habían encontrado algo de tal importancia y de características tan preocupantes que no se podía correr el riesgo que unos paletos como los que poblaban Albertville tuvieran noción de su existencia y no podían permitir tampoco que este conocimiento, indigno de la basura blanca, callera en manos de la población de las grandes metrópolis que por alguna razón, quizá, podrían hacer causa común, aunque fuera una vez en sus miserables vidas, con los habitantes de la América Profunda. Cualquiera de las dos razones que fueran, solo demostraba el desprecio que el poder sentía por los habitantes del Interior y sus problemas y su determinación a marcar que era importante e investigable y que era irrelevante y desechable. No podía dejar de pensar, aunque sin pruebas de peso que le permitieran intentar la voz de alarma, que por una vez (aunque ya lo habían hecho en muchas ocasiones anteriores también, aunque la gente no quisiera recordarlo) los Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D y el resto de los supergrupos y organismos de inteligencia y seguridad estaban cometiendo un terrible error.

Con estos recuerdos y pensamientos tan oscuros Laurie estuvo toda la mañana realizando sus compras e intentando comprender porque estúpidos como el hijo del comisario no parecían perturbados por los horrores que habían sacudido el pueblo en las últimas semanas y meses y seguían comportándose como salvajes energúmenos que tuvieran el derecho divino de maltratar y burlarse de todos los demás habitantes del pueblo y sus alrededores. Su oleada de tropelías se extendía por varios pueblos a la redonda y demostraba basarse en una influencia y poder que no comprendía de donde salía. Ser comisario o hijo del mismo no daba tanto poderío para perturbar la vida de tantas poblaciones diferentes. Amargarle la vida a los habitantes de Albertville era una cosa, pero amargarle la vida a los habitantes de todos los pueblos cercanos a Albertville era un nivel de miserable y abyecto poderío que jamás nadie pensaría que ostentan esos dos y sus seguidores más fieles y de mayor rango.

Los abusivos exabruptos de ese par y de sus amigotes rompían todas las barreras de lo creíble y/o entendible. Y, aunque llevaban cometiéndolos desde hacía ya varios años, se habían intensificado en cantidad y brutalidad con los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza un caso en particular, que dio mucho que hablar, y que a ella se le pareció mucho a un desplazamiento de las posiciones de poder en el seno de los potentados locales. Christie Mac Donall, la hija de uno de los principales políticos del área (de hecho su padre actualmente ocupaba un escaño en el Congreso de la Nación) había desaparecido durante tres semanas. Se había esfumado de un importante Centro Comercial de la localidad y no había vuelto a ser vista. Hasta tres semanas después de su desaparición. Cuando la encontraron se encontraba inconsciente, desnuda y con evidentes pruebas de haber sido violada y torturada. Para nadie fue un secreto quien había estado detrás del brutal suceso. No se preocuparon por ocultarlo, el muy zángano se paro en medio del bar en el que se encontraba invertida parte de su mal habida fortuna y estuvo jactándose de haberse tirado a la hija del congresista durante tres semanas de lujuria desenfrenada. En cualquier país civilizado una confesión así hubiera traído aparejada una inmediata prisión, un juicio y una condena por varios años (aunque tras las decisiones judiciales en Europa era más bien dudoso que esto fuera verdad). Por lo menos en Estados Unidos hace pocos años eso hubiera sido el caso. Pero por alguna extraña razón al chico no solo no lo enjaularon como se lo merecía, sino que lo premiaron.

Desde hacía dos meses el flamante hijo del comisario (no sabía porque siempre pensaba en él como el hijo del comisario, sabía cómo se llamaba, sabía que su nombre era George y su apellido Malcolm pero era incapaz de pensar en semejante mierda como en una persona con derecho a portar nombre y apellido, eso era para las personas, no para maquinas desalmadas con cargos altos que creían que podían salirse con la suya por toda la eternidad) era el novio oficial de Christie Mac Donall. Era surrealista. Era retroceder al siglo antepasado donde para reparar el honor de la estuprada se la casaba con el violador. El maldito malparido había declarado en público que había tenido sexo con ella por tres semanas (las mismas tres semanas durante las cuales estuvo desaparecida) y cuando la chica retornaba lo hacía en un estado que demostraba los traumas que había tenido que soportar, y el desenlace era que la entregaban como novia (como mujer en realidad; casi todos los días desde el comienzo del noviazgo, se podía ver a George y a Christie saliendo de alguna habitación de hotel; o de la casa del primero) al desgraciado que la había violentado. No tenía sentido. Era hija de un congresista famoso, amigo de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers y con relaciones comerciales con Osborn y Roxxon y en vez de castigar con todo el peso de la ley al violador de la chica, se la servían en bandeja de plata, para que siguiera haciendo con ella lo que quisiera, y esta vez con respaldo legal.

_-¿Respaldo legal? ¿Estás loca Laurie?-_Le había espetado su amiga Helena con violencia tres días atrás cuando converso con ella sobre el extraño caso-_No hay tal respaldo legal. No sé que abra pasado entre ellos, pero si Christie acepto esa unión entonces no veo que nos incumbe. Te recuerdo que en este país la violación marital es delito desde hace décadas. Ningún hombre puede acceder carnalmente a una mujer si está no le da permiso previo, aunque ella sea su esposa legítima y legal. Si Christie no lo denuncia es porque no quiere, no porque la ley ampare a ese malnacido._

_-E incluso así, cuando una mujer denuncia a su marido por violación, todos la critican como si fuera una perra desalmada, hasta las demás mujeres, en especial las demás mujeres. Puede que exista un articulado legal que diga que ninguna mujer está obligada a aceptar los avances de su marido, pero ¿cuántos apoyan a una mujer que se digne defenderse de avances no deseados?_

_-Esos son costumbres sociales repletas de taras bestiales que aun no han sido erradicadas de la sociedad. Pero no son la Ley. Lo que tú me estabas planteando era que existe una estructura legal que convierte a las mujeres en propiedad de sus parejas, cuando eso fue abolido tras muchas luchas entre fines del siglo antepasado y el pasado. Si Christie no quiere tener cerca a ese patán le basta con reunir valor y hundirlo._

_-¿Cuánto tarda una aberración social que cuenta con el apoyo de la mayoría o de una vasta cantidad de personas para convertirse en ley fundamental del Estado? La transformación de la locura en cordura es más sencilla de lo que aparenta en un principio. Mira lo que paso en Alemania en los treinta, o en los países africanos y/o asiáticos tras la liberación del colonialismo. Y en este país están pasando cosas muy raras en demasiado poco tiempo y con una rapidez sorprendente que no se si somos capaces de procesar antes de ser devorados por ellas._

_-Pintas todo como si estuviéramos a punto de caer en 1984 o en El Talón de Hierro._

_-No. Creo que es peor que eso. Vamos a un abismo que dejara cualquier cuento distopico hasta ahora relatado como una especie de fantasía infantil de tiempos más felices y prósperos que no tenían una imaginación lo suficientemente negra como para comprender lo que se avecinaba._

_-Por favor, Laurie, estas paranoica._

_-¿Por qué nadie en la familia de Christie ha protestado por lo que le ocurrió; por qué todos aceptan que se case con su violador y torturador, porque ella misma se queda callada y acepta complaciente la determinación de su familia con respecto a su futuro como si estuviéramos en épocas pretéritas y no en pleno Siglo XXI? Todo el pueblo sabe lo que paso, todos vimos a esa chica y las condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando la encontraron y la ingresaron al hospital. Pero todos ven normal que se comprometa y se case con George pese a lo que le hizo. ¿Vivimos en Afganistán o que carajos?_

_-Creo que exageras la tónica de todo esto. Lo más probable es que esos dos hayan sido novios desde el principio y todo haya sido una especie de sadomasoquismo que se les salió de control y llego más lejos de lo debido. No veo por qué deberíamos considerar otras ideas al respecto, no todo forma parte de algún extraño complot para dominar el mundo. En algunas ocasiones todo se limita a cretinos que se exceden en sus demostraciones de vigor sexual, y pendejas que se lo toleran._

_-Creo que quieres enceguecerte a la realidad como todos los demás. Aquí sucede algo más siniestro que eso. Basta mirar la cara y la reacción corporal de Christie cuando George se le acerca y aun peor es cuando la toca y la besa. Se pone tensa como la cuerda de un arpa demasiado estirada y por lo menos yo veo una repulsión evidente en cada musculo de su cuerpo hacía su prometido. Apenas puede tolerar sus caricias y sus besos. No comprendo que una mujer se comprometa así como así con un hombre al que parece aborrecer. Y si le vez la cara, te das cuenta que junto al aborrecimiento existe autentico miedo, casi podría denominarlo terror. Una mujer que es hija de un congresista no se sometería a eso sin una buena razón. Y, cuando hablo de sometimiento es sometimiento. Hace solo tres días atrás la vi, saliendo de la casa de George; tenía lagrimas en los ojos, a George agarrándola con fuerza por el cuello, plantándole un "beso" más que forzado y su mano, metida en su entrepierna, abusando de ella en plena calle. No me atreví a intervenir; pero junto con la vergüenza que me embargo, también saque en claro que esa relación no es voluntaria ni deseada, a esa chica la están violando y con el beneplácito de su propia familia. _

_-Estas exagerando. Puede que haya algo raro en todo ello. Pero no veo que haya una conspiración mundial como pareces verlo tú. Me sugieres que quizá Christie no ame a George y que quizá la están forzando como en una obra literaria sobre el siglo XIX a unirse a él. Te lo compro. Los chantajes y las amenazas existen, hasta entre las mejores familias. Y casi siempre somos las mujeres las que terminamos mal paradas en todo el asunto. Pero aunque tengas razón en que haya algo cochino en la relación de esos dos y en las de sus respectivas familias, no comprendo donde está la conexión con los horrores que estamos pasando en este pueblo ni mucho menos en este país. Es un caso de miseria familiar, no un complot macabro para adueñarse del globo, como insinuaste hace dos horas atrás cuando comenzaste esta absurda discusión._

_-El problema estriba en que no quieres ver las conexiones de una serie de sucesos que al unirlos forman un todo que, con cada día que pasa, se vuelve más y más tenebroso, oscuro y real._

_-No existen ningunas conexiones entre los diversos sucesos que pretendes hacer que converjan. Si a lo mucho ciertas casualidades que los paranoicos combinan y les provocan pesadillas. ¿Qué podría conectar las huelgas patrocinadas por los insurgentes con las desapariciones en Albertville? ¿Qué posible lazo, o nexo podría existir entre las batallas que enfrentaron a los genoshanos con nuestras fuerzas militares en los últimos años y los asesinatos de gente inocente de nuestra localidad? El único punto de contacto en toda tu loca trama es la explosiva muerte de tantos de nuestros vecinos después de su inesperado retorno. Y aun con lo extraño que fue ese caso, no tienes sostén en tu paranoia. Toda esa gente desapareció hace años, en ocasiones con años de separación entre un caso y otro. Su regreso al mismo tiempo y su muerte repentina y masiva es sin duda motivo de locura, pero aconteció su comienzo hace tanto tiempo atrás que no parece tener vínculos con un caos político que apenas tiene unos meses de duración._

_-No quieres ver el panorama completo. Los rumores acerca de cosas siniestras detrás de la desaparición de tantas personas en nuestra colectividad empezaron desde los mismos días de las primeras desapariciones. Se hablo de complots gubernamentales para liquidar enemigos políticos, se hablo de experimentos militares para manipular la genética humana y construir súpersoldados que no tuvieran nada que envidiar al Capitán América, se hablo de intervenciones alienígenas para comprender la naturaleza humana y poder consolidar una posible conquista del mundo. Por supuesto, se hablo de maniobras de factores de poder colosales empeñados en imponer un control totalitario sobre la humanidad entera y quizá hasta más allá de los límites de nuestro mundo._

_Y, casualmente, los desaparecidos reaparecen en el preciso instante en que los supremacistas realizan su jugada contra New York, Boston, y Estados Unidos en general. Las nuevas desapariciones acontecen en el mismo tiempo en que la insurgencia se acrecienta y en que los conflictos internos y externos de nuestra nación por motivos sociales, raciales o geopolíticos se recrudecen y todo parece indicar el comienzo de una guerra a gigantesca escala. Los pedidos en el Congreso, en la prensa, en las redes sociales exigiendo la creación de leyes que supriman o por lo menos restrinjan los derechos que ostentan los trabajadores, las minorías raciales, las mujeres e incluso los mutantes (por escasos que sean estos últimos) se mueven a ritmo más acelerado que nunca y extrañamente se parecen de forma tenebrosa a las peroratas de los intransigentes de la ultra en los años de la Guerra Fría y poseen un pavoroso parecido a las teorías conspirativas que circularon por años y décadas en la Web advirtiendo de los planes de control mundial que pretendían imponer ciertos grupos políticos y económicos conformados tanto por humanos como por alienígenos._

_-Estas ligando cosas que no tienen ninguna relación, como hacen esos tarados pegados a internet todo el día sin nada que hacer aparte de inventarse y creerse estupideces paranoicas. Convéncete de una buena vez. Esos cretinos son solo unos pobres diablos que no follan porque no logran conseguirse novias y necesitan sacar sus frustraciones inventando estupideces._

_-Puede que este apretando demasiado el acelerador con mis planteamientos, pero yo cada vez veo más claro los patrones que se mueven en este país y me temo que apenas estamos comenzando a ver los horrores que nos están por explotar en la cara y devorarnos a todos. ¿Crees que sea una coincidencia que el ataque contra Boston haya acontecido justo un día después que en el Congreso un senador sureño salió afirmando que los piquetes de huelga debían ser destruidos por los medios que fueran necesarios y que los huelguistas debían recibir un castigo memorable y bíblico? ¿Crees una casualidad que las batallas más feroces contra los insurgentes hayan acontecido en ciudades y pueblos donde los huelguistas contaban con un apoyo mayoritario y las milicias derechistas hayan estado armadas con equipos provenientes de las fábricas militares de Osborn, Roxxon y Stark y los líderes de estas milicias hayan sido antiguos capitanes al servicio de los Generales Dorados? ¿Ves cómo simple casualidad que las pretendidas leyes contra la insurgencia hayan sido promovidas en el preciso instante en que se reunían en secreto los Generales Dorados, los Grandes Empresarios y los líderes del Supremacismo, y que en la misma reunión hayan sido calificados de aliados los huelguistas y los insurgentes y al día siguiente el Congreso en pleno haya pretendido declarar la ley marcial bajo el pretexto que el país estaba siendo víctima de un ataque terrorista masivo por parte de los Sindicatos en Huelga? Y por último, y esto nos atañe a nosotras más que a nadie, ¿Crees que haya sido una casualidad que Christie haya desaparecido en el preciso momento en que se lanzo una propuesta por las redes, que intento ser llevada al Senado por tres representantes especialmente retrógrados de ese cuerpo político, en el que se exigía la supresión de los derechos femeninos por antinaturales, en que se exigía la legalización del matrimonio forzado, y en el que se quería imponer una legalización masiva de la esclavitud sexual al afirmar que se debía permitir que todo hombre debía elegir la mujer que quisiera y esta se encontraba en la obligación de responderle positivamente? La propuesta por supuesto fue desechada entre chistes y burlas. Pero tres semanas después regresa Christie, hija de un senador de la nación, violada y torturada, y apenas se "recupera" la comprometen con el que todos sabemos que es su raptor y ultrajador y ella acepta sumisa su destino. Si ni siquiera la hija de un político de ese nivel puede escapar a su "destino femenino" que nos quedaría a las demás._

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque en ese momento aparecieron el comisario, su hijo, el presidente de la Cámara de Comercio y por supuesto él. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a mantener una conversación importante, por más loca que sonara, en presencia de esa cuádruple presencia infernal. Resultaba mil veces preferible dejar las dudas y el debate para otro momento y lugar y no para la hamburguesería de su amiga. Había llegado la hora en que se tenían que atender a los clientes.

Después de allí se dirigió a su casa y mientras rememoraba la conversación con Helena no pudo dejar de concordar que sus consideraciones sonaban iguales a las de una demente de la manía conspirativa. Su último alegato, vinculando la extraña conducta de Christie y su aceptación de la unión con George con las declaraciones de supremacismo machista que circulo por las redes y en el mismo Congreso, había sido muy traído de los cabellos y no contaba con ninguna base solida para mantenerse en pie, con excepción de la tremenda equivalencia entre las acciones de George y los planes de los bocazas del Congreso y las redes. Pero locos machistas siempre habían existido y no significaba que estuvieran participando en un complot para reducir a todas las mujeres al nivel de yeguas de monta y cría.

Tampoco era muy fácil establecer la conexión entre los discursos anti-obreros y contrainsurgentes de elementos claves de la política nacional con las brutales confrontaciones callejeras en las ciudades del país. El hecho que los grandes empresarios intentaran defenderse de la amenaza rebelde y que fuerzas importantes en el entramado de poder político-militar coincidieran con ellos en sus intenciones no equivalía a una especie de Santa Alianza contra los derechos laborales. Aunque era muy significativo que al mismo tiempo que a ella se le ocurría su paranoia clasista, una mujer de las más altas esferas del poder empresarial y político estadounidense realizara las mismas denuncias en el Congreso, en las redes, en la prensa y poco después se la viera participando en una reunión con los principales dirigentes de la Insurgencia Obrera Americana, con los hijos del mismo Magneto y con los embajadores de naciones alienígenas que parecían sentir simpatía por las ideas de corte radical. Y más extraño aun es que en la misma mansión donde se llevo a cabo tal conversación se hubiera sostenido otra, pero que involucro a los empresarios más poderosos del país, los Generales Dorados y otras figuras cumbres de la realidad nacional. Y lo que más la preocupaba era que ninguno de los dos grupos se preocupo por esconder sus actividades. Todo el mundo pudo comprobar que se reunían, aunque nadie pudo deducir sobre que hablaron y que planearon.

Tuviese razón o estuviese equivocada sobre la existencia de una gigantesca conspiración o de multitud de conspiraciones confluyentes, lo cierto era que tanto en el país como en Albertville estaban aconteciendo fenómenos inexplicables y eso la mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo permanente que no le resultaba para nada agradable. Un violento bocinazo y una violenta injuria dirigida contra ella la hicieron retornar al presente y olvidar sus cavilaciones sobre el pasado reciente. Una injuria que le repitió el muy cretino del conductor no menos de tres veces más y que la hirió en lo más vivo. En especial por la parte de verdad que tenía y que nadie parecía sospechar. Después de todo, quien podría sospechar de la excelente hija de unos no menos excelentes padres. Un ejemplo en el colegio, en el instituto y ahora en la Universidad. Un ejemplo de virtudes educativas y morales. Y, aun más, quien sospecharía que su caída y degradación en los más profundos abismos del tártaro serían responsabilidad del cretino que aparecía como benefactor de todo el pueblo y en realidad de todo el estado y filántropo noble y bueno a escala nacional. Amigo de Tony Stark, amigo de Sanders, amigo de Xavier, empresario construido por su propio esfuerzo y capaz de ejercer de arbitró de las pugnas sociales, raciales e internacionales con tanta pasión, dedicación y habilidad como lo hacía con sus negocios industriales y financieros.

Gritos aun más desaforados que cuando el patán de George hizo resonar sus armas junto a sus amigotes, insultos feroces, groserías que ninguna boca humana debería ser capaz de pronunciar, blasfemias miles. Y todo ello saliendo de un solo lugar. El bar que se encontraba justo al lado de la hamburguesería de su amiga, que hoy no se había molestado en visitar, porque sabía que estaría demasiado ocupada a esas horas atendiendo a su clientela o quizá sus otras funciones. No debería encontrarse el negocio de licores abierto a tales horas. Aun no era mediodía y las leyes locales prohibían realizar actividades alcohólicas antes de las horas del almuerzo. Una ley un tanto extraña, que parecía no tomar en cuenta a la caterva de hombres sin camisa que bebían en plena calle, con las botellas en las manos, tras salir de sus casas. Al parecer el delito era consumir licor en un local oficial, pero si salías de tu casa con la botella en la mano, todo estaba bien.

Apartando esta incongruencia legal, el hecho era que el negocio estaba abierto, de par en par y ya se estaban registrando al parecer las primeras peleas de borrachos. Ser hijo del comisario y poseer la mitad de las acciones del bar, por lo visto era una forma legítima de evadir los requisitos legales y actuar de la forma que mejor pluguiese a los intereses del bolsillo de los dueños aunque se violentase la ley y demás disposiciones de rigor.

El sobresalto que la empezó a dominar se incremento fácilmente al comprobar que la violenta interacción que acontecía en el bar iba más allá del simple encontronazo verbal. A los insultos, groserías y blasfemias soltadas a grito pelado, se juntaron extraños quejidos y fuertes sonidos que no parecían cesar y que por el contrario parecían aumentar en intensidad y duración además de en extensión. Sonidos que parecían provenir de una zona específica del local, se propagaban con rapidez por toda la superficie del mismo y junto al incremento de la zona afectada por los ruidos se acrecentaba la fuerza de los mismos con violencia constante.

Pronto su suposición se vio drásticamente confirmada por la violenta apertura de las puertas del bar y la salida estrepitosa de media docena de hombres enzarzados en una pelea brutal, en la que se ponían en juego todas las virtudes físicas de una animalidad salvaje. Semidesnudos, sin camisa, descalzos, con las narices botando sangre o con los dientes frontales de la boca claramente partidos por algún objeto contundente o por los mismos puños de sus contrarios, sudorosos y enfurecidos. Daban una sensación de bestialidad y masculinidad primaria bastante repulsiva y aterradora. Y no parecían estar por la labor de contener demasiado sus impulsos más "naturales".

Tuvo que ver como uno de los púgiles, un hombre de tamaño promedio (unos 173 o 175 centímetros) de fuerte musculatura, tez bastante oscura y pelo ensortijado, famoso por sus monumentales borracheras, sus constantes peleas en los bares y su notable fuerza bruta, además de por su extraña y exquisita cortesía cuando estaba en buen estado de salud (en especial con las mujeres), al que reconoció como Martin Brown (especialista en reparar cualquier objeto mecánico en el pueblo), movía de atrás para delante su mano cerrada en puño contra la mandíbula del más cercano de sus oponentes, provocando un sonido estremecedor al impactar contra la humanidad de este y reventar cuantos huesos se encontraran en el camino del poderoso puño. No comprendía como alguien como Martin podía aplicar una fuerza tan animal contra otro ser humano. Siempre había sido extraordinariamente amable con ella y pese a sus constantes peleas de borracho nunca había lastimado realmente a alguien. Pero el golpe que acababa de asestar contra su contrario, estaba dirigido con el claro propósito de afectar la integridad física del que lo recibiera de modos determinantes. El pobre diablo que soporto el impacto se tambaleo por la potencia del mismo y cayo todo lo alto que era (por lo menos doce centímetros más elevado que Martin), inconsciente y con los huesos de la cara rotos a nivel de revisión hospitalaria. También conocía al pobre negro que había tenido que soportar la furia de Martin. Se lo conocía en el pueblo como Héctor Altyra, herrero, mecánico, mesero, panadero y cualquier otro oficio temporal que pudiera encontrar; amable y gentil, caballeroso, fuerte y hasta ahora se pensaba que gran amigo de Martin. Pero este acababa de derribarlo de un golpe bestial y criminal, por alguna razón que se le escapaba.

Pero la pelea no era un encuentro organizado donde los combatientes estuvieran claramente delimitados. Basto que Martin observara que Héctor había caído, para que saltara sobre otro tipo, propinándole un puntapié entre las piernas desde atrás y al mismo tiempo soltando un violento puñetazo contra la cabeza del mismo tipo, en un ataque a traición que era completamente impropio de Martin y de sus dos camaradas de lucha. Tanto Martin como sus amigos (un par de blancos que Martin conoció hace como tres años atrás en Charlotte y que visitaban Albertville con regularidad desde entonces) se habían visto enfrascados en peleas anteriormente y siempre habían jugado limpio, incluso cuando los demás jugaban con intenciones y métodos realmente despreciables. Y nunca habían sufrido una derrota en estas confrontaciones. Pero ahora era Martin quien arremetía contra sus oponentes con furia desbocada y agresiones por la espalda, en un claro intento de dejarlos fuera de combate de formas permanentes y sin medir fuerza en los golpes que lanzaba y conectaba.

Los amigos de Martin eran igual de brutales que este. Durante la pelea, Laurie no pudo dejar de observar como el par de blanquitos arremetían contra sus enemigos con la misma furia desbocada de Martin, como utilizaban métodos realmente ilegítimos para sorprender a sus oponentes y no reparaban en el daño corporal permanente que sus acciones pudieran provocar en la humanidad de sus contrarios. De ellos no les sorprendía del todo, porque pese a su limpieza en las peleas anteriores, no se podía negar que ambos mostraban en sus rostros cierto nivel de crueldad feroz y malsana violencia que dejaban claro que los ojos torvos que los caracterizaban no eran un simple detalle casual sino, muy por el contrario, una realidad de la que cuidarse. Lo terrorífico es que ahora veía unos ojos igualmente duros, torvos, crueles en el rostro de su amigo y eso la preocupaba y la aterraba.

Un grito de consternación claramente femenino resonó en las cercanías de la zona de pelea. Tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta que el grito había salido de ella. Las armas blancas que sacaron los contrarios de Martin (por lo menos los dos que aun estaban en pie) dejaba claramente establecido que el enfrentamiento no era una simple pelea de borrachos, había algo más importante en disputa y solo podía saldarse con sangre; por lo menos en opinión de los contendientes. Pese a la escena que siguió al grito que había soltado no pudo impedir sentirse contenta por el resultado obtenido. Apreciaba a Martin y aunque no comprendía su comportamiento estaba convencida que bajo ninguna razón lo que estaba haciendo se encontraba en el rango de lo injustificado. Alguna razón válida debía existir tras el accionar de Martin y su par de amigos. Y Martin no habría visto la puñalada que iba dirigida a sus pulmones de no haber ella soltado el grito que lo alerto.

La violenta contorsión corporal del hombre le permitió evadir la cuchillada y contraatacar con salvajismo asesino. Con un solo golpe asestado en el medio del estomago logro desarmar a su oponente. Acto seguido le zampo dos violentos derechazos contra el rostro y las costillas y dirigió una patada con la pierna izquierda contra el torso. Alexander, el amigo blanco más alto de Martin, intervino en la pelea y cruzo el rostro del agresor con una violenta sucesión de puñetazos que le provocaron roturas y sangrados por todo el rostro. Varios dientes pudieron ser apreciados en el suelo, demostrando la potencia de los golpes propinados.

Tanto Martin como Alexander volvieron sus cuerpos al escuchar un grito de agonía animal. Harold, el otro blanquito de Charlotte, había roto la muñeca de su contrincante, le había arrebatado el puñal y se lo había clavado en medio de las costillas y como si eso no fuera suficiente, le estampo una violenta andanada de puñetazos que le devastaron la cara y lo dejaron con la nariz, los dientes y las orejas en tan grave estado que solo una intervención médica podría salvarlo de la desfiguración completa. Claro, eso solo tendría importancia si la puñalada en las costillas no lo liquidaba de modo permanente, y le imponía una severa pena de prisión a Harold por homicidio. Un homicidio, que por la cara de satisfacción del tipo, resultaba claramente premeditado, consciente y buscado con ansias. A menos que, en los minutos que faltaban para que las patrullas de policía llegaran al área del conflicto, Harold pudiera borrar la satisfacción de su rostro, iba a quedar claro que no lamentaba ni se horrorizaba por la acción brutal que acababa de cometer. Y lo peor estaba en que era una satisfacción que parecía poseer también Martin y Alexander. Aunque ellos habían evitado matar o herir mortalmente a sus contrarios, era cristalino como el agua que no lamentaban el resultado de la pelea y mucho menos sentían ninguna especie de remordimiento por la caída del que desde el principio parecía haber sido el líder de los rivales.

Ella también lo conocía. Era una sabandija de nombre Steven Clarke. Parecía ser una especie de partidario de la supremacía blanca y ella siempre lo desprecio por eso. No solo porque ella misma fuera de razas más bien oscura. El desgraciado era hijo de una mujer blanca, cierto, y su abuelo paterno era un rubio vikingo inobjetable. Pero su padre era un negro casi absoluto que si no poseía los rasgos negroides al completo se debía únicamente a que su padre era ese vikingo con el pelo amarillo como el Sol y los ojos azules como el Cielo despejado. Y su propia madre, pese a su blancura, descendía de princesas indígenas y al parecer poseía entre sus ancestros un par de asiáticos (chinos y coreanos), que en honor a la verdad ella nunca había negado, más bien al contrario los reivindicaba con orgullo. Y resulta que su hijo era un partidario acérrimo de la supremacía racial, militante activo del KKK y parecía haber mantenido nexos sólidos con los partidarios de Creed antes del asesinato del mismo por Mistyque.

Por otra parte, no podía negar que poseía motivos para odiar de modo personal al cretino. La caída en desgracia que ella y Helena habían padecido en los últimos tiempos, por más que tuviera como protagonista principal a Él, no había sido causa de un solo bastardo y Steven había participado, no sin demostraciones salvajes de entusiasmo por la suerte que tenía de participar en los eventos, muy activamente en los sucesos que las habían condenado a la miseria, el dolor, la humillación y en pocas palabras: La Esclavitud. Una realidad que además lo mostraban como un hipócrita, a quien en realidad le importaban la clase y el sexo, y usaba la raza como mero pretexto para sus crímenes (la pobre Helena era aun más rubia y blanca que él; y eso no le impedía a este participar en las humillaciones que su pobre amiga padecía junto con ella misma).

Los pitidos de las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas advertían la llegada final de las fuerzas del orden público. Como siempre, llegaban tarde, después que los eventos dolorosos habían tenido lugar y cuando el mal estaba hecho y no podía ser solucionado. Para extrañeza de Laurie, tanto Martin como sus amigos se mantenían serenos, con una tranquilidad pasmosa que parecía desmentir que fueran responsables de un asesinato, por más que este hubiera sido aplicado en defensa propia, además de ser igualmente autores de heridas que quizá culminaran con la muerte de las "víctimas" de las mismas. Si ella hubiera sido protagonista de todo este desaguisado estaría corriendo como loca para impedir su aprehensión por parte de unos oficiales que desde siempre habían mostrado poseer un desprecio profundo contra los tres vencedores de la disputa. Martin, Alexander y Harold por el contrario mostraban amplias sonrisas, como si lo acontecido fuera una simple demostración de virilidad cotidiana y no los actos punibles que la legislación castigaba, quizá con la muerte.

Cinco coches de la policía frenaron con brusquedad delante de la propiedad del hijo del comisario y por sus puertas salieron casi una quincena de hombres y mujeres armados fuertemente y apuntando contra la humanidad de los tres feroces combatientes que se mantenían en pie. La velocidad con la que sacaron sus armas (algunos de ellos ya hasta tenían sus armas en la mano y preparadas para la acción antes de bajarse de los vehículos) y la sonrisa pérfida que tenía en su rostro el comisario (que por alguna extraña razón se había presentado personalmente en el escenario de los acontecimientos) parecían indicar que habían recibido notificación de la peligrosidad de los sucesos acontecidos o quizá que conocían de antemano lo que se desarrollaba en el pueblo y habían dejado que ocurriera porque obedecía de alguna manera a sus planes e intereses.

Y, pese a la agresividad que mostraban los policías y a la sorna que reflejaba la sonrisa del comisario, ni Martin ni sus amigos abandonaban la tranquilidad que exudaban y las sonrisas no menos sardónicas que a cada paso de los polis se acrecentaba y ensanchaba. Esto solo podía tener uno de dos significados. O bien Martin estaba en una especie de componenda con los policías y todo esto no era más que un teatro obsceno para engañar tontos, lo que le resultaría realmente doloroso aunque no completamente inesperado, había visto tantas porquerías en su joven vida que una más no añadiría nada novedoso a la ecuación de mierda que hasta ahora había sido su existencia. O, por el contrario, Martin era genuino en su desprecio contra los policías y sus secuaces pero poseía alguna especie de protección contra el Comisario que lo hacía inmune o casi a su accionar. Lo cual era casi tan aterrador como la primera opción. Si ya era perturbador comprobar que el hijo de un simple comisario tuviera el poder para hacer de las suyas en varios pueblos y villas al mismo tiempo y hasta para violar y tomar como propiedad a la hija de un congresista de la Unión, resultaba aun más ilógico que un simple plebeyo negro poseyera la capacidad de retar al padre de este pelmazo.

Sin embargo, parecía que este fuera el caso. Cuando los agentes llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los tres "detenidos", Martin se limito a mirar intensamente al comisario con una sonrisa casi tan grande como toda su cara. Esta imperturbabilidad pareció sacar de quicio al poderoso jefe de policía que dio orden a los tres implicados en el altercado para que se dieran por presos y no se atrevieran a ofrecer resistencia o la pagarían caro. La estentórea carcajada que escapo de las gargantas de los tres y las palabras que salieron de la boca de Martin acrecentaron la sensación de confusión en Laurie y la dejaron realmente patidifusa.

_-No seas imbécil Terry. No es hora para que pretendas aparecer como héroe del pueblo y defensor de la Ley y el Orden. Es hora para que por una vez en tu miserable existencia hagas lo correcto y termines con esta miserable pantomima siniestra y sangrienta que ha hundido a nuestro pueblo en la locura y el dolor._

_-Mide tus palabras, mierda salida del gueto. Has matado a un hombre y has dejado a sus amigos al borde de la muerte. Has dado el paso en falso que siempre supe que darías. Lo llevas en las venas. Todo ese salvajismo negro debía explotar en algún momento y por fin fuiste incapaz de contenerlo. Date por detenido y asegura a tus amigos que si intentan algo contra nosotros las consecuencias serán definitivas._

_-Consecuencias definitivas son las que es necesario que empecemos a imponer a muchos habitantes de este pueblo y de sus alrededores. Has estado tapareando las miserias de los potentados del estado por demasiado tiempo y crees que tu miserable aproximación al poder te garantiza impunidad en tus pequeños crímenes. Incluso lograste subir tanto en el escalafón del poder que lograste conseguir a tu hijo la posesión de una joya casi inaccesible, aunque hayan tenido que apelar al principio a la más extrema y brutal de las violencias para conseguirla y asegurar la aquiescencia de todos los involucrados._

Palabras como esas y salidas de la boca de un negro habrían provocado en otras circunstancias que los quince policías, con el comisario a la cabeza, hubieran caído como una tormenta de puños y botas contra los tres revoltosos y quizá que una bala disparada por "accidente" hubiera callado para siempre la labia del irrespetuoso. Pero lo único que las palabras de Martin estaban consiguiendo era que Terry frunciera mucho las cejas, pero sin decidirse a ordenar la aplicación de medidas punitivas contra los irrespetuosos.

_-Si no fuera amigo de tu padre, desde mi más tierna infancia, te haría tragar tus estúpidas palabras y te obligaría a pedir perdón. Pero no tengo tiempo para ridículas palabras sin sentido. Repito que te des por preso, sin ofrecer resistencia o hare que pagues la arrogancia que te caracteriza, inmediatamente._

_-Tú nunca fuiste amigo de mi padre. Siempre fuiste un oportunista cabrón que supo ver la prosperidad económica que mi familia fue capaz de construir y quisiste arrimarte al éxito de terceros que, en el fondo despreciabas, por sus orígenes raciales y sociales. No soportabas la cantidad de dinero que mi padre ganaba en cada negocio que hacía y no tolerabas el triunfo que tenía con las mujeres, que siempre lo prefirieron antes que a ti._

_-Eres un maldito cerdo. Esta es la tercera advertencia. Si no aceptas rendirte tomare medidas drásticas con la dureza que considere oportuna para reducir tu impertinencia y resistencia a cero._

_-Supongo que si los matones que has enviado al bar para dejarnos fuera de combate hubieran logrado conseguir su cometido tendrías la misma energía para imponerles obediencia que la que tienes conmigo. Aunque supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos. Tu apoyo a los planes de estos conspiradores de pacotilla ha fracasado rotundamente y deberías empezar a pensar con seriedad en un honroso retiro antes que toda la porquería que has estado mantenido contenida empiece a salir disparada por toda la extensión de la República._

Laurie se estremeció de miedo y pena cuando los quince revólveres y pistolas de los policías apuntaron al unisonó contra Martin y se escucho claramente la supresión de los seguros de todas las armas así dirigidas contra el objetivo prioritario. Empezaron a escucharse gemidos lastimeros por toda la zona circundante al comprenderse lo que estaba a solo segundos de acontecer y que la arrogante soberbia de Martin solo servía para acelerar. Pero Laurie sintió algo extraño en esos gemidos y llantos. Pronto detecto que no todos los sonidos provenían del área cercana sino que parecían estarse moviendo como aproximándose al teatro de los acontecimientos o llegando desde otros sectores que estuvieran padeciendo algún percance de importancia.

Más pronto de lo imaginado los gemidos y sollozos, los gruñidos y quejidos empezaron a adquirir contornos humanos definidos. Una inmensa cantidad de personas se acercaban hasta el cetro del pueblo, con claras intenciones de allegarse hasta los edificios gubernamentales. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que podía deducirse por la dirección en la que avanzaban las diferentes columnas de personas desesperadas que empezaban a tomar forma definible para los presentes en el incidente del bar. No eran pocos los que avanzaban a paso lento pero firme hacía su objetivo. Y eran caras familiares para ella desde su más tierna infancia. Vecinos, amigos, compañeros de estudio, gente que tenían mucho en común y que habían acrecentado su cercanía por las extrañas desapariciones de los últimos años, preguntándose de modo paranoico si sus familiares y conocidos que habitaban ciudades y pueblos extraños no estarían más bien entre los desaparecidos y ellos aun no se habían enterado. Tuvo la terrible sospecha, cada vez más potente, que la desesperación que mostraban los vecinos en su caminata era producto de algo más que simples sospechas y que todo se había convertido en una realidad siniestra.

La sonrisa que se encontraba en la cara de Martin, Alexander y Harold se borro para dar paso a una ira feroz que parecía haber estado allí desde el principio pero que de alguna manera se habían estado guardando. Una ira almacenada por un tiempo mucho más largo de lo concebible y que, por las miradas que los tres dirigían a los caminantes, tenía por origen el drama que estaba a un paso de desatarse. Eso la desconcertó. Y le prendió las luces de su cerebro. El violento incidente en el bar, la sonrisa llena de sorna, desprecio y odio que los tres dirigían hasta hace un momento contra Terry y sus policías y la desesperación de los recién llegados; todo se encontraba íntimamente ligado. Lo que quería decir que Martin conocía la realidad de las desapariciones desde un principio, bien fuera porque estaba implicado o porque estaba empeñado en desvelar toda la cochina trama. Habida cuenta del carácter de Terry y su hijo, no creía posible que Martin fuera el responsable de las desapariciones y los policías los inocentes representantes de las leyes y la tranquilidad. Pero si la policía tenía algo que ver con las desapariciones y Martin poseía conocimiento de ello, esto implicaba que había un complot real en todo el asunto y que Martin no era tan inocuo como alguna vez llego a pensar. Nadie averiguaba un secreto como ese y mantenía una sangre fría tan implacable durante meses o años y después sacaba a relucir su conocimiento de las cosas en cuestión de horas, sin poseer recursos importantes que lo apoyasen y le permitiesen salir con bien de la situación. Aunque claro, los padres de ella habían pensado lo mismo y habían traído la desgracia tanto para ellos mismos como para ella, Helena y muchos más.

Para su horror comprendió que las razones de la desesperación de los caminantes no estaban concentradas en meras pruebas materiales como fotos, imágenes, restos necesitados de comprobación. No. Lo que tenían los familiares y amigos eran pruebas reales, corporales, humanas de una carga dramática monstruosa. Pudo ver a los hombres más fuertes entre los manifestantes cargando sobre sus hombros grandes bolsas negras o cajas de cartón, madera, plástico o el material que fuera. No quería imaginar el contenido de las bolsas y cajas que cargaban los hombres, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para conocer la interrogante silenciosa que ella y todos los demás se hacían.

Con ira mal contenida y dolor desbordante, los hombres de las manifestaciones empezaron a lanzar ante los policías allí concentrados las bolsas y cajas que transportaban. Casi cualquier persona hubiera considerado esta acción como un brutal sacrilegio, dado el contenido de los objetos lanzados. Pero el dolor y la ira que mostraban los rostros de los presentes no dejaba duda que la razón de su acción y de su presencia no era solicitar muestras de compasión o de dolor colectivo. Lo que querían eran explicaciones claras del porque tenían que soportar lo que les había caído encima y porque unas autoridades supuestamente encargadas de prevenir estos sucesos se había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras el horror se cebaba con sus familiares, amigos y conocidos.

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí Terry? ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo importunando a Martin y sus amigos extranjeros mientras nuestros desaparecidos aparecen en un estado en que jamás deberían haber terminado? Responde maldito seas. ¿Por qué no se encuentran todos tus hombres en las entradas del pueblo revisando las tumbas que de la noche a la mañana se han abierto allí llenos con los restos de nuestra gente?_

La ira que exudaban las palabras de Clark era brutal y parecía encender los ánimos de todos los presentes en la zona. Por instinto defensivo cada uno de los quince policías que se encontraba rodeando a Martin y sus amistades se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y adoptaron una posición defensiva dirigida contra la poblada, que sentían, que les venía encima para reclamar por medios expeditivos las respuestas que por las buenas nunca habían alcanzado.

_-¿Todavía te preguntas Clark por qué Terry y sus amigotes se encuentran rodeándonos en vez de encontrarse trabajando en beneficio del pueblo? ¿Realmente esperas que Terry y sus secuaces hagan algo útil a favor de ustedes y nosotros y los otros cuando solo les interesa proteger sus propios intereses malsanos y predatorios?_

_-Cállate Martin. Te lo advierto._

_-Tú a mi no me adviertes nada Terry. El que seas un perro de presa de los potentados de la zona no te da tanto poder como piensas. El que hayas impuesto un yugo tan brutal entre muchos sectores que tienes la capacidad de tomar como botín para tú hijo a la hija de un prominente político del área no te da la impunidad que crees poseer. Y no la tienes porque hemos alcanzado conseguir las pruebas que estábamos buscando._

_-No sé sobre qué diablos hablas y te digo que si no silencias tu maldita boca te quiebro de un balazo aquí mismo._

_-Me gustaría que lo intentaras perro._

El reto lanzado dejo descolocado a Terry y a los demás policías. Martin y sus amigos estaban desarmados y solo eran tres y pese a ello se comportaban como si tuvieran la sartén por el mango y fueran inmunes a la arrogante supremacía de los cuerpos de seguridad locales.

_-¿A qué te refieres, Martin, cuando dices que Terry es cómplice de lo que pasa en este pueblo?_

_-En realidad todos somos un poco cómplices de las cochinadas que aniquilan nuestra comunidad y solo actuamos cuando las cochinadas nos golpean en la cara con furia criminal. ¿Cuántos de nosotros hicimos algo por detener los abusos de Terry y su hijo contra una de nuestras ciudadanas pese a que era visible para todos los padecimientos que soportaba? ¿Cuántos de nosotros movimos un dedo para defender a los padres de Laurie, a pesar que sabíamos que, las acusaciones que Stryker y Hammer habían hecho circular sobre el supuesto accionar terrorista de estos, eran una completa y absoluta patraña? ¿Cuántos de nosotros hablamos o expresamos nuestra protesta cuando fueron sacados de sus casas más de cuarenta personas, militantes sindicales activos, bajo la acusación (falsa por lo demás) de ser partidarios de Markson y sus insurgentes? Y por cierto a ellos no los contamos entre los desaparecidos a pesar que no han sido vueltos a ver ni en libertad ni en los institutos carcelarios de ninguna parte de este país. Supongo que quienes no son nuestros familiares directos no importan un carajo._

La expresión de irá acompañada de vergüenza que inundo los rostros de casi todos los manifestantes demostró cuan fuerte había acertado en sus criticas el que hasta hace pocos minutos atrás era considerado un mero borracho de taberna y que ahora demostraba tener un conocimiento muy grande de todas las miserias del pueblo.

_-No hace falta que se avergüencen. Nuestra reacción ha sido muy humana. El egoísmo forma parte de nuestra naturaleza de maneras que en ocasiones resultan abrumadoras. Pero la fraternidad humana también se encuentra en nuestra naturaleza y sería hora de poner en funcionamiento lo mejor de nuestra naturaleza y arrinconar lo peor antes que seamos devorados por las bestias que quieren prosperar aprovechando nuestras taras. Hammer sigue cometiendo abusos brutales en medio país y lo seguimos permitiendo porque supuestamente es un filántropo que llena de beneficios a las escuelas, universidades, bibliotecas, organizaciones benéficas para pobres e inmigrantes y lucha contra las drogas. Todos sabemos la verdad detrás de estas supuestas maravillas. Todos sabemos su miserable vida real y su despreciable catadura moral, sabemos que Stark y los Avengers mantienen estrechos nexos con este perro y ni siquiera sospechan la verdad de este criminal. Y pese a ello permitimos que siga actuando a sus anchas por las limosnas que nos otorga. Y ni siquiera sospechamos que todos los muertos que hoy estamos llorando sean responsabilidad directa de él y sus perros de la guerra, de los cuales forman parte Terry y la policía local._

Laurie no pudo reprimir un temblor violento que recorrió todo su cuerpo. En parte producto del placer que le provocaba la acusación pública contra su maldito torturador y en parte producto de un miedo abyecto por la reacción que este pudiera tomar contra Martin y sus amigos apenas se enterara de lo que acontecía en el centro de sus dominios. Un temblor que apenas pudo controlar cuando se percato que Hammer se encontraba ya en el sitio y miraba a Hammer con una irá hambrienta. Parecía un lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa y no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las humillaciones que había tenido que soportar, sola o en compañía de otras chicas, a manos de Hammer y sus principales lugartenientes.

Sin querer, la sola presencia de Hammer la hizo soltar lágrimas de dolor y humillación al recordar la última noche que había pasado con él. Todas las perversiones a las que se vieron sometidas. El sexo oral forzado que tuvieron que practicar. Las constantes e indeseadas penetraciones que fueron obligadas a soportar por cada parte de su cuerpo posibilitado para ello. Los golpes, latigazos, quemaduras con cigarros, descargas eléctricas y demás castigos aplicados por su dueño y sus amigos para saciar su sadismo. Y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el disparo a bocajarro que el mismo Hammer realizo contra un joven universitario que se había negado a formar parte de la orgia de dolor y sexo que habían tenido, porque según sus palabras el estaba en contra del sexo forzado. Una idea que por lo visto a Hammer le pareció lo suficientemente ofensiva como para ejecutar al pobre chico.

Tal violencia contra unas jóvenes mujeres sin capacidad para defenderse y contra el pobre muchacho que simplemente había intentado comportarse con algo de empatía la hicieron pensar en los extremos a los que sería capaz de llegar su "Amo" ante un desafío a su imperio como el que el trío de revoltosos estaba protagonizando.

Pero, al parecer, la mirada de odio y violencia que emanaba de los ojos de Hammer, y que a ella la llenaban de pesadillas terroríficas, a Martin lo único que le generaba era una sensación de alegría y de desafío aumentado. Su feroz sonrisa despreciativa así lo dejaba traslucir. Ilógicamente Hammer se limitaba a mantener una mirada brutal sobre Martin, al igual que Terry y el estúpido del hijo de este que acababa de llegar para unirse a la "fiesta" que suponía se estaba generando en medio del círculo policial. Es más, tanto Terry como su hijo tenían una especie de mirada llena de terror, como si hubieran visto en cuerpo presente la peor de sus pesadillas.

No tardo en percatarse que la mirada del hijo de Terry iba dirigida a un punto más allá de Martin y sus dos amigos. Un punto al parecer no demasiado lejano y que permitía una adecuada visibilidad, deducción que se podía sacar fácilmente del profuso sudor que empezó a expulsar el cuerpo del muchacho apenas percibió cabalmente que era el objeto, cosa o persona que estaba visualizando.

Con una curiosidad imposible de controlar giro su propia cabeza hacía el punto que observaban con tanta fijeza Terry y su hijo. Y comprendió la razón de la parálisis de Hammer, Terry y de todos los demás que ya habían detectado la intrusión. Casi todos los edificios de los alrededores tenían en sus techos fuertes agrupaciones de hombres y mujeres, poderosamente pertrechados con armas de alto calibre y que apuntaban con rifles de mira telescópica a ciertas personalidades en la plaza del pueblo. Con una visión simplemente aceptable se podía descubrir que las bocas de los rifles apuntaban contra los que podían representar una amenaza contra Martin y compañía. Eso incluía a Hammer, a Terry, al hijo de este y a cada integrante de la policía y de los cuerpos civiles de vigilancia privada que "dominaban" la zona.

Nunca había hecho demasiado caso a las habladurías de ciertos cretinos paranoicos que decían que los negros y mestizos (su gente, su raza) estaban conspirando activamente junto a Markson para destruir el poder establecido e imponer su dominación sobre toda la nación. Eso no dejaba de ser un disparate descomunal. Pero era evidente que, por lo menos ciertos grupos o individualidades de estos estamentos sociales sí que formaban parte de algo bien gordo. Algo tan gordo que era capaz de paralizar, por miedo o precaución al mismo Hammer; y capaz de llevar a la osadía más temeraria a un trío de plebeyos que hasta hace nada eran vistos por todos como meras inmundicias callejeras. Pero la capacidad de Martin de amenazar a Hammer en su propio feudo representaba poca cosa en comparación con lo que dijo, hizo y mostro después y que, estaba segura, representaría un trastorno de proporciones nacionales e internacionales difíciles de contener.

_-Dennys, Michael, Jon, Guillermo, Enrique, Vincent, Anna, Jessica, Carlota y todos los demás que lloran a sus muertos, pero no se atreven a señalar al verdadero responsable, sea por miedo o por desconocimiento. Allí está el responsable directo de todos nuestros males-_Martin señalo sin titubeos de ninguna clase al mismo Hammer-_; ese personaje siniestro se encuentra asociado desde hace más de veintidós años con los planes genocidas de Apocalipsis y sus dementes supremacistas. Aumento la influencia y peligrosidad de la potencia supremacista con sus contactos con los Generales Dorados, a los que conoce desde que eran niños y a los que incorporo a la Alianza conformada por los mayores criminales de la historia mundial actual. Durante sus reuniones y fiestas filantrópicas no dudo en mantener conversaciones secretas con Apocalipsis, Shaw y Siniestro. No dudo en sostener contactos y promover encuentros entre los Generales y los Supremacistas, no le tembló el pulso para financiar los ejércitos privados de los terroristas y planificar los puntos que debían ser atacados._

_Si queridos vecinos. Hammer se encuentra detrás de los eventos acaecidos en New York, en Boston, en Filadelfia, en California y en todos los demás sitios en que nuestra nación ha visto como la sangre corría como río embravecido. Fue el promotor del asedio y asalto de Charlotte en los que tantos de nuestros vecinos fueron masacrados. Pero más directamente importante para nosotros, ha sido el promotor de las desapariciones de nuestros hijos, hermanos, parejas, padres durante todos estos años, con el macabro propósito de eliminar la disidencia y resistencia a sus planes hegemónicos y al mismo tiempo realizar brutales experimentos "científicos" para la creación de maquinas biológicas de guerra, en un intento siniestro y pervertido de reeditar la creación del Capitán América"._

_-Su demencia no tiene parangón, basura negra. Lanza acusaciones sin fundamento contra uno de los más emblemáticos hijos de esta ciudad, uno de sus benefactores más grandes y pretende ganar con ello indulgencia para sus actos de vandalismo. ¿Cree acaso que estos intentos de asesinato quedaran impunes?_

_-No Terry, no creo que mis intentos de asesinato quedaran tal cual se encuentran en estos momentos. Y no quedaran así porque no dudo que estas escorias no sobrevivirán a esta noche y así el balance natural normal quedara restablecido. _No pudo negar que la brutal declaración de Martin la dejo patidifusa. Una cosa era lastimar gravemente a alguien en medio de la confusión de una pelea. Otra muy diferente reconocer que la muerte del lastimado estaba entre las cosas que esperaba que aconteciera. Pero, lo que más la asombro fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

_-Estos tres perros de presa de Hammer son los responsables directos de la desaparición de los tres hijos de Joanna y Phillips, de la desaparición de las dos hijas de Xavier y Leandra, de la desaparición de los tres hermanos, dos sobrinos y dos primas de Charles y Teresa. Y muchos casos más. _Demás está decir que la expresión de sorpresa, dolor y cólera de los mencionados resulto abrumadora y casi instantánea. Miraron a Martin como si se preguntaran si era una especie de broma de mal gusto o una especie de manipulación política de la peor catadura. La respuesta llego enseguida. _No me miren a mí, miren las imágenes del holoproyector que demostrara cada palabra que sale de mi boca y que implican a Hammer, Terry y demás canalla en el complot mundial de los neonazis supremacistas y sus socios de la Élite Nacional._

Como si alguien hubiera esperado estas palabras, una sucesión de imágenes de video holográficas empezaron a llenar el espacio visual de todos los presentes. Imágenes vividas que dejaban pasmados hasta a los más descreídos y llenaban de irá hasta a los más indulgentes. Con claridad se podía ver a los tres maleantes al borde de la muerte, en pleno uso de su fuerza física, manteniendo conversaciones con Hammer y Terry y planificando el secuestro de los desaparecidos de los últimos años. En una de las conversaciones podía verse a Hammer ordenando la desaparición de las hijas de Leandra, que al ser más hermosas que su misma madre, obtendrían un precio excelente en los mercados del sexo en Europa Oriental y que al poseer tan buenos genes sus hijos (los que nacieran producto de las constantes violaciones a manos de sus nuevos propietarios) quizá podrían engrosar las filas de los soldados perfectos de Apocalipsis. Un grito de consternación escapo de los labios de la mentada madre ante el esclarecimiento monstruoso del destino de sus hijas. Pero no todo acababa allí. En otro video se podían ver a Hammer y a Terry manteniendo conversaciones con los tres matones y otros personajes no plenamente identificados, pero que Martin califico de agentes de Shaw y Doom, en los que expresaban sus felicitaciones por las abducciones perfectas ejercidas contra los familiares del terrorista de Phillips y del cretino de Charles. Eran jóvenes sanos y fuertes que de seguro sobrevivirían más tiempo que los otros a los experimentos a los que serían sometidos para crear al soldado perfecto y librar la guerra santa por la primacía de los superiores genéticos.

Un conjunto de imágenes marco terriblemente su vista. Eran la razón de su miseria y degradación actuales. Así como las de Helena, Carolina, Daria y otras chicas sometidas a la voluntad del gran sátrapa del pueblo. Se podía ver como sus padres y varios parientes de las demás chicas eran violentamente atacados, secuestrados y trasportados hasta bases secretas, donde se los mantenía en cautiverio y se los sometía a tortura, bajo el pretexto de terrorismo, anarquismo, marxismo y/o cualquier otro delito, real o imaginario, que se les ocurriera a sus secuestradores. Por su puesto los tres cretinos al borde de la muerte eran responsables directos de esta miseria de situación y en no pocas imágenes se podía ver a Hammer impartiendo personalmente a estos las ordenes para realizar las agresiones u ofreciendo las felicitaciones por un trabajo excelentemente realizado.

Varios otros videos la marcaron aun más. Mostraban claramente una gran cantidad de chicas jóvenes (a las que no se les reconocía el rostro, adecuadamente editado para la exhibición a realizar) siendo usadas sexualmente por varios integrantes masculinos de la comunidad de Albertville. A estos si se les reconocía con plena nitidez el rostro y los rasgos. La expresión de sadismo satisfecho que mostraban los protagonistas masculinos de los videos y los gemidos y llantos lastimeros de las chicas demostraban que estas sesiones no eran de ningún modo voluntarias y que las jóvenes estaban siendo brutalmente ultrajadas por una pandilla de delincuentes de la peor calaña. Ella sabía quiénes eran las chicas. Recordaba muchas de esas escenas, pertenecientes a diferentes "fiestas" a las que ella y Helena y las demás habían sido forzadas a asistir y en las que habían sido constantemente violadas y degradadas por Hammer y sus secuaces. En un principio sintió molestia porque las miserias de su vida fueran aireadas de modo tan brutal. Pero al ver la mirada de odio feroz de Martin y su obvia indignación y asco por lo que allí acontecía, y al comprobar una vez más que ninguna de las chicas era reconocible a menos que se usara mucho la imaginación o la memoria, no pudo menos que sentir una sensación de gratitud por el hecho que alguien se hubiera atrevido a lanzar semejante alegato contra las injusticias e imposiciones de la pandilla que regía Albertville y que, si lo que mostraban los videos era cien por ciento verídico, también poseían un poderío inmenso a escala mundial.

No tuvo oportunidad de analizar nada más o de pensar ninguna otra cosa. Las imágenes de pronto fueron interrumpidas por el silbido de las balas, los gritos de irá de una masa que había explotado sin previo aviso y la consternación de cientos de personas que sin proponérselo se encontraban en medio de una batalla campal de proporciones épicas. Llenos de odio por lo que veían, los vecinos de Albertville se habían lanzado sobre Hammer para lincharlo, pero sus guardianes lo cubrieron desatando una lluvia de plomo sobre los atrevidos. Sin embargo estos mismos guardianes empezaron a su vez a caer numerosamente cuando los hombres de Martin empezaron a dejar caer una lluvia de proyectiles sobre ellos. Hammer estaba en shock. Al parecer no había concebido que nadie pudiera atacarlo y mucho menos que se usara la fuerza armada contra él y sus hombres. Laurie pudo ver como varios disparos fueron dirigidos contra la humanidad de Hammer, pero al parecer el bastardo había llevado alguna especie de protección especial. Las balas, incluso las de mayor calibre reventaban en el aire antes de impactar el cuerpo del magnate. Pero sus hombres no contaban con semejante protección y estaban cayendo. Tuvieron que replegarse, llevándose a Hammer con ellos. Y dejando Albertville convertido en teatro de una batalla feroz entre los insurgentes y la policía.

Martin y sus amigos se batían a plomo trancado contra los policías y milicianos derechistas y parecían contar con una protección similar a la de Hammer. Antes de lo imaginado su pequeño pueblo se había convertido en una nueva Charlotte y por razones que iban más allá de la simple política, la economía o las estrategias partidistas. Se jugaba la misma dignidad de un pueblo, un estado y una nación contra las ignominiosas maniobras criminales de una Élite que se pretendía erigida por la misma voluntad de los Cielos y que no se detenía ante nada para imponer su poderío. Sin importar que tan criminal y vesánico fuera lo que tenían que realizar.

Dejo de pensar en ello y se lanzo calle abajo, pegada de los muros de las casas y edificaciones y casi a rastras, intentando huir de las balas, granadas, descargas de energía (de modo imposible de concebir, hasta armas de guerra de última generación habían aparecido sobre el terreno de los acontecimientos; por lo visto Martin comprendía con antelación cual sería la reacción de los matones de Hammer al enterarse que habían sido puestos al descubierto a nivel global) y demás proyectiles y cosas mortales. Quizá no lograra alcanzar su libertad de inmediato, dudaba mucho que Hammer cayera con esto, ya lo vería dentro de algunos días fingiendo indignación y con pruebas "concluyentes" del malvado complot rojo contra su persona; pero estaba convencida que el poderío de Hammer se resquebrajaría más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar o imaginar hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Y tenía la plena voluntad de seguir con vida para disfrutar la caída del malnacido que la había hundido en tales niveles de degradación y desesperación.


	12. La Guerra Kree en Chattanooga Masacre

**Capítulo XII: La Guerra Kree en Chattanooga. Masacre.**

_Informe sociopolítico del diario de I.V sobre la situación nacional y mundial._

"_Resulta realmente complejo medir los niveles de emocionalidad de un pueblo cuando factores inesperados alteran los modos de pensar y actuar que siempre ha considerado normales. Pero hasta para el más torpe de los analistas o para el más introvertido de los inadaptados sociales era posible comprobar que la mentalidad, las emociones, toda la capacidad de respuesta norteamericana ante los sucesos que ponían a prueba la estabilidad de los habitantes del país habían sido colocados al límite de lo tolerable de modo decisivo y el resultado no era demasiado halagüeño para aquellos quienes aspiraban a mantener una especie de control o disciplina en el engranaje de la maquinaria social de la nación._

_Para cualquier observador nacional o extranjero era evidente la ola de ira que se había apoderado de una proporción inmensa de la población estadounidense. Las imágenes que habían circulado por todas las redes sociales, por cada buscador de Internet y hasta por muchos medios televisivos internos y externos, llenaron la visión de los ciudadanos americanos durante días, suprimiendo su natural incredulidad y cinismo ante las noticias que se pretendían serias y alimentando una sensación de malestar que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en rabia, indignación y deseo de retribución._

_Albertville se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en sinónimo de abusos corporativos, indignidad ciudadana, tiranía elitista, terror fascista, protección de los poderes oficiales del Estado a los poderes fácticos de las Grandes Fortunas. Los habitantes de la gran nación norteña no lograban decidir que los llenaba de más odio. Las imágenes de las instrucciones para eliminar a los disidentes políticos. Los vídeos que mostraban las felicitaciones de los mandamases a sus perros de presa por las miserables actividades realizadas. Las imágenes en las que se veía a estos perros llevando a buen término sus tareas y mostrando la satisfacción que sentían mientras laboraban. Las imágenes en las que se veían los potentados de la población entablando negociaciones con los dirigentes del Supremacismo para delimitar los apoyos que estos últimos necesitaban de los primeros en su campaña de terror. Los experimentos con los cautivos y las horrendas formas en las que estos morían por culpa de las aberraciones a las que eran sometidos. Las brutales violaciones que padecían las chicas del pueblo y de otras localidades a manos de los magnates y sus secuaces._

_Fuera lo que fuera que alimentaba la ira americana, realmente no tenía la menor importancia. Lo auténticamente importante era la reacción virulenta de grandes sectores de esta nación, que actuaron con una ferocidad y determinación que recordaba los momentos más álgidos de la recién culminada "Guerra Civil". Las calles de todas las ciudades importantes y de muchas de las ciudades medianas y pequeñas del país estaban hirviendo por la magnitud de las protestas. Incluso las avenidas más amplias de las grandes ciudades rebosaban de gente portando pancartas que reflejaban la furia de todo un pueblo. Gente que no se limitaba a portar pancartas y expresar su indignación con cánticos y lemas politizados sino que hacían valer sus argumentos con el peso de sus puños y en no pocas ocasiones con el peso de las cabillas, martillos, piedras, y demás instrumentos contundentes que habían determinado llevar consigo para darle más peso a sus reivindicaciones._

_Muchas ciudades de la Unión se vieron pronto convertidas en centros de disturbios masivos y rudos, producto de los enfrentamientos que trabaron los manifestantes más exaltados contra las fuerzas de un orden al que acusaban de complicidad con una Élite compuesta por asesinos, violadores y terroristas. En Pittsburgh, Indianápolis, Flint, Detroit, Baltimore y Chicago no fue raro encontrar comercios con las cristalerías reventadas o las puertas arrancadas, mientras cientos o miles de personas procedían a saqueos generalizados. Coches incendiados, puestos de policía asaltados, patrullas volcadas, alcaldías, concejalías y locales partidistas arrasados bajo la acusación de ser centros de respaldo de los potentados que se dedicaban a violar a las mujeres americanas y a asesinar a los jóvenes que representaban el futuro del país._

_Markson, Weinmann y Klaus (este último un extraño y desconocido mutante recién incorporado a las filas de la insurgencia, pero que ostentaba un amplio expediente en las guerras africanas combatiendo en pro de Genosha) expresaron su desagrado por los saqueos sucedidos y por los motines acontecidos. Pero no porque tuvieran problemas con la repulsa de las personas ante las monstruosidades que en Albertville habían salido a la luz. Por el contrario, afirmaban que lo acontecido en ese pueblo era apenas la punta del iceberg de una trama mucho más siniestra, que poseía implicaciones globales y que dedicar las energías, que un odio e ira sanos habían creado, en el saqueo de negocios minoritarios o en ataques contra vehículos de transporte (incluso policiales) era un desperdicio de fuerzas y una caída en la trampa de los potentados, que pretendían que las masas perdieran su pujanza con enfrentamientos dispersos en vez de concentrarse en un objetivo estratégico claro: la supresión de un orden de cosas que daba oportunidades de delinquir a lo grande a bestias como las de Albertville._

_Para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando los tres dirigentes de la insurgencia afirmaron que en lo que a ellos respectaba la tregua era una farsa completa y no pretendían seguir manteniendo relaciones pacificas con una camarilla de psicópatas capaz de aplicar acciones de tal corte criminal contra sus propios vecinos y conocidos. Que dependía de la respuesta del Estado el nivel de rudeza que el conflicto tuviera de ahora en adelante, pero que aunque ellos no llamaban a la violencia armada tampoco llamaban a la inactividad y convocaban a todos los integrantes de las clases explotadas y oprimidas de Estados Unidos a reanudar la lucha huelguista y poner en claro que esta vez no se le pondría un fin hasta que cada ley anti-obrera, anti-mutante, anti-femenina y anti-inmigrante existente en el país fuera suprimida. No cejarían hasta que bestias como Hammer y el comisario Terry se pudrieran en prisión. No levantarían el llamado al combate hasta que, criminales evidentes como los Generales Dorados o los líderes del Supremacismo, fueran encarcelados, destituidos de sus puestos civiles y/o militares y purgados de la vida política de la Unión._

_No tardo demasiado en que se vieran registrados en los medios de comunicación una vasta cantidad de vídeos, imágenes, análisis de periodistas de opinión muy reputados, videoconferencias y demás documentos en los que se "desmontaba" la versión de los hechos dada por los insurgentes y por las enrabietadas masas protestatarias. Según esta visión dada por los Grandes Medias, todas las imágenes de vídeo u holográficas presentadas por los denunciantes eran publicaciones sin respaldo documental alguno. Puros montajes dañinos realizados para destruir el buen nombre de elementos productivos de la sociedad que ejercían un más que merecido liderazgo sociopolítico y económico y generaban la envidia brutal de los típicos fracasados y resentidos sociales. Todos los dirigentes mostrados en actitudes terroristas, impartiendo órdenes para realizar ejecuciones, secuestros, atentados, experimentos o participando en orgías sexuales depravadas y denigrantes habían sido víctimas de perversos montajes muy bien realizados con las últimas tecnologías de photoshop. Cada escena de tortura, violación, asesinato era completamente falsa._

_No tardaron en generarse en todos los tribunales de la nación violentos procesos judiciales con la intención de prohibir la publicación o permanencia en las redes de las imágenes de vídeo y hologramas en las que se mostraban los actos de los magnates de Albertville. No tardaron en aparecer autos judiciales en los que se dictaminaba que los vídeos y hologramas mostrados por los insurgentes eran un claro caso de violación al debido proceso, a la intimidad y a las garantías legales de todos los ciudadanos y que, incluso si su contenido era verídico y no un vulgar montaje terrorista como "todo" indicaba, no poseían validez ninguna en los tribunales ni debían tenerlos en la consideración de la sociedad al no haber sido obtenidos por instrucciones emanadas de un tribunal adecuadamente constituido._

_Numerosas contramanifestaciones aparecieron en cada rincón de la Unión amparándose en las decisiones de los tribunales y afirmando que se debían defender las disposiciones constitucionales en contra de las pretensiones subversivas y maniqueas de los protestatarios, que seguían como borregos los planteamientos de la insurgencia._

_No faltaron las replicas de los manifestantes partidarios de la insurgencia declarando su repugnancia contra planteamientos legalistas que permitían la impunidad de una caterva de facinerosos fascistas y que pretendían ampararse en supuestos vacíos leguleyos para evitar su caída en el entramado de poder sociopolítico. Los contra-manifestantes se preguntaron si acaso los rebeldes pretendían barrer con la autonomía de los poderes e imponer la voluntad de la masa irracional y la supresión de los derechos de los enjuiciados en beneficio de los prejuicios de la turbamulta, como de hecho acontecía en estados sin ley como la Alemania de Hitler o la URSS de Stalin. Los protestatarios replicaron que el problema no era atacar la legislación y los tribunales sino una legislación y unos tribunales que solo beneficiaban a los potentados de turno, que se cebaban sobre los explotados y oprimidos y que se escondían detrás de una falsa neutralidad para apoyar sus abusos y desafueros. Aducían que los tribunales hacía tiempo que no eran imparciales y que eso se demostraba en la enorme cena de caridad en la que compartieron mesa los potentados de Albertville y los jueces de los tribunales neoyorquinos que empezaron con los autos judiciales que deslegitimaban a los insurgentes. ¿O acaso era pura casualidad que el día antes de la primera declaración judicial condenando los vídeos y hologramas que mostraban los horrores de Albertville el juez Callhoum hubiera recibido una donación anónima de más de ciento cincuenta millones de dólares? ¿Y qué esa donación al revisar exhaustivamente la información hubiera sido pasada por más de veinte cuentas diferentes antes de llegar al juez-¿Qué escondían?-y que al seguirle la pista a esas cuentas todas terminaran por caer en una empresa principal que pertenecía, ¡qué casualidad!, a Hammer?_

_Las discusiones no tardaron en derivar en violentas confrontaciones callejeras y los combates urbanos empezaron a agudizarse y radicalizarse. No pasaba un día sin que los reportes policiales mencionaron heridos de gravedad por riñas callejeras de una violencia creciente. A los hospitales, clínicas, y morgues entraban constantemente heridos por armas blancas, traumas por objetos contundentes e incluso disparos de armas de todos los calibres, desde pistolas hasta ametralladoras e inclusive granadas y cohetes antitanque. En las barriadas empezaron a aparecer barricadas defendidas, armas en mano, por columnas de milicianos creadas espontáneamente por los habitantes de las mismas y que eran pertrechadas por elementos extraños pero al parecer simpáticos con el movimiento barrial._

_Con sinceridad no podía hablarse de una renovación de la Guerra Civil. Pese a lo violento de los enfrentamientos y el acrecentamiento de los mismos. Pese a la expansión de las milicias izquierdistas y derechistas y su apertrechamiento masivo con armas de gran calibre y potencia destructiva. A pesar de la acumulación de cientos de muertos y heridos durante las confrontaciones entre las diferentes milicias que pululaban en el país. A pesar de todo ello, aun no podía considerarse realmente que el país hubiera vuelto a quebrarse. Las batallas no poseían ni de lejos la envergadura que adquirieron enfrentamientos ya legendarios como Charlotte, Boston o New York._

_Sin embargo, parecía evidente, que el camino trazado iba dirigiéndose, lenta pero sólidamente, hacía la concreción de esta temible posibilidad. Los servicios de inteligencia estadounidenses y europeos no dejaban de llenarse de reportes de sus agentes informando la llegada a suelo estadounidense de cargamentos de armas de todos los calibres, con el propósito innegable de pertrechar a los ejércitos milicianos de todas las tendencias existentes. Una cantidad impresionante de almacenes y locales de todo tipo a lo largo y ancho de la Unión Americana habían sido allanados, permitiendo el desmantelamiento de vastas cantidades de células terroristas de derecha e izquierda y la captura de volúmenes impresionantes de recursos bélicos. Pero, sin embargo, los incidentes iban volviéndose cada día que pasaba más violentos y eran ejecutados con armas cuya potencia se incrementaba sin cesar._

_Resultaba legítimo preguntarse las características que hubiera tomado la ira de la población norteamericana y contra quien se hubiera enfocado en caso de enterarse de los preparativos bélicos que todos los anteriores beligerantes estaban poniendo en práctica para la confrontación armada que parecían considerar inminente y decisiva. Unos preparativos bélicos que incluían la creación de auténticos ejércitos, dotados de las mejores armas y poseedores de los más avanzados sistemas de destrucción generalizada que se hubieran construido hasta la fecha. Unos preparativos militares que entre otras cosas contemplaban la concreción de alianzas más formales con los poderes extranjeros con los que habían establecido nexos amistosos en el comienzo de las confrontaciones en los lejanos días del ataque contra New York. Nombres como Genosha, Wakanda, Atlántida, Latveria, Sokovia eran mencionados cotidianamente en los cuarteles secretos de las milicias de los diversos partidos y en los centros principales de las formaciones militares y paramilitares del Estado._

_Pero el nivel de ira que abrumaba a los norteamericanos ante los descubrimientos de los escándalos de Albertville quizá hiciera que estos permanecieran con los ojos tapados por las nieblas del odio aunque se hicieran del dominio público todas las maquinaciones de los diversos poderes en conflicto. Un odio que era objeto de debates, discusiones y conflictos entre las agrupaciones de héroes americanos y en las casas y centros de poder de las grandes familias del país._

_Debates y discusiones en las que yo misma había tomado parte de modo constante desde que los incidentes habían comenzado y aun antes, desde los días en que empezaron a circular los rumores sobre las atrocidades cometidas por Hammer en Albertville y su nefasta alianza con los Supremacistas y los Generales Dorados. Debates en los que siempre o casi siempre me encontraba enfrentada a Tony Stark, a Reed Richards o a Xavier, quienes representaban el sector más conservador y duro de convencer de la realidad de las denuncias presentadas por los manifestantes y mucho más de las presentadas por los insurgentes. Tratar de mostrar a Stark o a Richards o a Xavier que Markson o Weinmann no eran un par de oportunistas, que medraban del dolor ajeno o que directamente manipulaban la opinión pública construyendo casos en base a macabros montajes, resultaba más complicado que convencer a un patriota de los cincuenta de la inexistencia del complot soviético para conquistar el globo._

_Pero lo que más sorpresa me causaba en mis conversaciones con todos ellos era la obstinación con la que pretendían defender a Hammer y sus acciones. Ponían más empeño en ello que en criticar las acciones de Markson o los peligrosos intentos de Weinmann de extender las sublevaciones sociales obreras a las ciudades europeas, en especial a las alemanas. Pareciera que la subversión de las masas populares occidentales representaba un mero fenómeno pasajero que podría ser controlado por diversas vías de acción, desde la manipulación ideológica, la compra de dirigentes volubles o la simple represión militar y policial. Pero, la presentación de Hammer y su grupo como una banda de forajidos, golpeaba los fundamentos mismos de los derechos de la aristocracia del dinero a la hegemonía social en América y debía ser contrarrestada con medidas enérgicas y definitivas._

_Pero peor que las palabras que los Avengers o los demás grupos heroicos pudieran pronunciar en defensa de las acciones de Hammer y sus comparsas era la acción práctica que realizaban para asegurar el triunfo efectivo de los defensores de las actividades de esta caterva de criminales y sus asociados nacionales e internacionales. Acción práctica que incluía toda clase de medidas, que iban desde la donación masiva de recursos monetarios para las firmas de abogados que defendían a los delincuentes o que demandaban a los protestatarios, pasando por la puesta en escena de toda una campaña propagandística televisiva, cinematográfica y radial en la que salían los grandes héroes remarcando su solidaridad con la causa de los difamados, hasta llegar a la represión abierta de las manifestaciones que exigían la caída de los culpables de los desmanes de Albertville; una represión que adquiría una singularidad especialmente violenta en contra de los manifestantes que se atrevían a poner en cuestión el Orden "Legítimo" y reclamaban una política que eliminara las estructuras que permitían los desmanes de los potentados más importantes de la Unión._

_Era una defensa tan apasionada de los cuestionados. Una campaña tan firme en pro de unas sabandijas que aparecían a la vista de la inmensa mayoría de los ciudadanos de la nación como vulgares matones. Una tan feroz militancia activa y represora contra las protestas y las demandas de los colectivos rebelados; que llegue a preguntarme con sinceridad si Tony o algún otro integrante activo de los Avengers, los X-Men o los Fantastic Four tendría algún importante rabo de paja que proteger y al defender la inocencia de Hammer y su fiel comisario policíaco, se estuviera o estuvieran defendiendo a sí mismos._

_Esta última perspectiva resultaba particularmente perturbadora y preocupante. Tanto desde un punto de vista personal, como desde un punto de vista colectivo. Desde un punto de vista personal porque, pese a las muchas diferencias que tenía con ellos, y a las muchas confrontaciones verbales, legales, y políticas que había tenido con casi todos los integrantes de las agrupaciones súperheroicas, los tenía en alta estima y en realidad nos unían solidas relaciones de amistad, que podrían verse seriamente afectadas o incluso destruidas si me llegaba a enterar que defendían a consciencia a una caterva de bandoleros a sabiendas de los crímenes por estos cometidos y quizá por la necesidad imperiosa de defender sus propios intereses y cubrir sus propios pecados. A nivel colectivo porque, pese a todo lo que nos separaba desde un punto de vista ideológico, se debía reconocer todo lo que estos tipos habían logrado realizar en provecho de la humanidad. Sus combates colosales contra seres de la talla y el poderío de Galactus, Thanos, Ultron, Doom, los Todopoderosos; y demás bestias casi divinas o demoníacas que poblaban el Universo no era algo que pudiera ser despreciado, por más diferencias sociopolíticas que se pudiera tener con ellos. Hasta personalidades de un radicalismo político tan marcado como Markson y Weinmann insistían en la desdicha que significaba para la humanidad que los integrantes de los supergrupos estuvieran tan ciegos como para no comprender la importancia de la destrucción de las estructuras de poder imperantes y se empeñaran en utilizar sus poderes y habilidades en la defensa de una causa monstruosa y repugnante._

_Me parecía fuera de toda lógica que los Avengers fueran capaces de cegarse con tales niveles de profundidad en una problemática en la que las fichas estaban tan claramente definidas y los eventos habían seguido un patrón tan claro de seguir. Aunque quizá esta facilidad en el trazado de la línea era lo que explicaba la incredulidad de los héroes a la hora de tomar las evidencias presentadas con tanta precisión y tan perfecta claridad. Ya, con anterioridad, fenómenos que parecían poseer una segura definición se habían torcido de manera horrorosa y dejado como consecuencia tragedias de niveles impresionantes. Ejemplos claros de ello los teníamos en la facilidad con la que los Skrull habían infiltrado el planeta y desencadenado una Invasión que casi nos aniquila. O la facilidad no menos siniestra con la que Osborn aprovecho la catástrofe de la Invasión Skrull para ascender al poder e imponer su Reinado Oscuro. Quizá pensaban los Avengers y los demás superhéroes, que abrir campo a las declaraciones y pruebas de los insurgentes era abrir camino a una catástrofe de magnitudes tan aterradoras como las anteriormente mencionadas._

_El problema se encontraba en que, no eran las declaraciones de Markson y Weinmann, Klaus y los genoshanos, los manifestantes y los delegados interdimensionales las que abrían las puertas al apocalipsis. Por el contrario era creer en las declaraciones de Hammer y sus asociados lo que abría las compuertas para que el Infierno se desparramara sobre el Orbe. Se de lo que hablo, porque no pocas veces llegue a visitar Albertville y presencie la relación que había entre Hammer y sus seguidores y las chicas del pueblo. No pocas veces presencie la extraña desaparición de los elementos más decididamente insumisos de la región y su posterior aparición, con un mosquero en la boca y con claras señales de haber sufrido torturas bestiales. Fueron mis manos las que aseguraron la supresión de muchas instalaciones secretas de los supremacistas en Albertville y rompió conexiones entre estos y las autoridades al generar violentos equívocos entre ellos. Vi los vídeos y hologramas, días antes de ser lanzados al conocimiento público y conocí los rostros de las víctimas sexuales de estos malparidos y fui yo la que recomendó la supresión de los rostros de las chicas para no generar venganzas ni chismes despreciables contra ellas._

_Este comportamiento por parte de los grupos súperheroicos demostraría poseer características nefastas en el devenir de los acontecimientos que estaban por desencadenarse y generaría consecuencias de una gravedad que son difíciles de predecir. Por ahora lo único cierto es que las acciones que se empeñaron en tomar los Avengers, los Fantastic Four e incluso los Defenders en las cercanías de Chattanooga al creer que los eventos que allí acontecían obedecían al supuesto complot contra Hammer y ser incapaces de observar el mapa completo nos ha colocado en una situación muy cercana al reinicio de la Guerra Civil e incluso nos abocan a la posibilidad de involucrarnos de lleno; pese a nuestro evidente atraso tecnológico; en las Guerras Galácticas e Intergalácticas que parecen estar propagándose por toda la extensión del Universo. Y si la presencia constante de los extranjeros deja alguna cosa clara, es que se puede hablar incluso de un conflicto que involucra al mismo Multiverso._

_Todo comenzó, por lo menos en lo que respecta a la intervención de los grupos súperheroicos y de la mía propia, con una llamada de última hora, acontecida a altas horas de la noche (serían algo así como las 12:30 de la noche) justo al culminar una de las más sobrias, aburridas y letárgicas "fiestas" de la Alta Sociedad que haya visto en mi existencia. Cosa que me sorprendió, ya que en la misma se encontraban los siempre polémicos Generales Dorados, Tony Stark, Logan, mi persona y otras personas de una importancia, personalidad y disposición para la diatriba y la propagación de escándalos impresionante. Pero esta festividad se disolvió con rapidez y yo ya procedía a retirarme a casa, con la intención de pasar una agradable velada con mi pareja, que me permitiera desquitarme de la aburrida jornada que había tenido que soportar, cuando ocurrió la extraña, anónima y tremenda llamada que provocaría la crisis que nos empujaría al medio de la vorágine._

_Siguiendo sus costumbres inveteradas (y que son por otra parte muy positivas) Stark dejo que todos escucháramos la conversación para que pudiéramos tener conocimiento de lo que acontecía y pudiéramos tomar nuestras propias decisiones sobre el particular. La razón de mi presencia en el sitio, pese a no pertenecer al grupo, era mi amistad con todos los integrantes del grupo, mi participación activa en toda la problemática internacional que padecíamos, mis recursos y contactos que igualaban y quizá superaban cualquier cosa que poseyeran los Avengers y como descubriría en el trascurso de la misión, por mis conocimientos de política intergaláctica que era muy superior a la que poseían casi todos los terrícolas con la excepción de los Generales Dorados, Doom, Magneto, y Richards que igualaban los míos._

_La llamada merece ser reproducida al completo por la importancia que de por si tenía, por las consecuencias que provoco y por lo corta que fue, por lo menos para los importantes temas que tocaba en tan poco tiempo y que supuestamente acontecían en un área tan reducida (como descubriríamos más adelante, en realidad la importancia de los acontecimientos era muy superior a los planteados, pero eso era casi imposible que lográramos saberlo en ese momento)._

_-_**_"Tony; no intentes descifrar de donde procede esta llamada. Mucho menos pretendas deducir quien la realiza. Puedo asegurarte que perderás el tiempo de modo lamentable. Lo único que debes tomar en consideración es la importancia de los eventos que están por acontecer y a los que debes poner remedio antes que ocurra un desastre._**

**_-¿"Y qué te hace suponer que nos encontramos interesados en las palabras de una persona anónima, que por lo que sabemos, podría estar conspirando para llevarnos a alguna especie de trampa siniestra, que representa una amenaza para la seguridad del planeta entero, además de para nuestra propia seguridad?_**

**_-"La razón es simple. Llamo precisamente para colocarlos sobre aviso de una amenaza para ustedes, sus amigos, sus intereses y el planeta entero. Llamo por una conspiración que podría representar la caída de Hammer, Stark, Richards, Roxxon, Osborn y todas las demás grandes entidades corporativas del mundo. Y no como medio de reparar los males que estas corporaciones hayan desencadenado contra el planeta. Todos sabemos que cualquier castigo que estas miserables empresas reciban queda realmente corto en comparación a los delitos que han cometido. Pero, la conspiración que pretende defenestrarlas representa los intereses más oscuros y totalitarios que este mundo allá visto en toda su historia._**

**_-"Déjame adivinar_**_-Realmente no pude contenerme creyendo que sabía bien adonde se dirigía su perorata-_**_ La conspiración tiene características marxistas-anarquistas, está dirigida por un comité presidido por un americano y un alemán, se encuentra en franca alianza con Genosha y supuestamente con el Bloque Oriental y pretende socavar la estabilidad occidental para , posteriormente, hacerse con el control del mundo entero. Aunque eso ya lo hemos visto anteriormente. El país macabro se llamaba Unión Soviética y todos los males del mundo provenían de allí._**

**_-Fui advertido de tu enorme capacidad para la ironía y el sarcasmo. Pero no creo que sea el momento para demostrar tus dotes de hembra de mente ágil. Existen cosas más importantes que demostrar tu empoderamiento contra el Heteropatriarcado._**

_Por la tensión en sus cuerpos pude deducir que este comentario no había hecho gracia ni siquiera a Natasha ni a Emma, siempre furiosas por mis "arrebatos" y deseosas de verme puesta en "mi lugar". Pero ese comentario no me atacaba a mí sino a todas las implicadas en los sucesos de los últimos meses, de un modo bastante insultante. Sobre todo porque ninguna de nosotras; aunque por razones completamente diferentes la una de la otra, era precisamente partidaria fervorosa de las estupideces acerca del famoso Heteropatriarcado._

**_-Si pretendes solicitar nuestra ayuda, te recomiendo que moderes tu lenguaje y tus impertinencias. Nadie más que yo detesta las demostraciones de arrogancia de esta niña; pero tus palabras resultan grotescas e insultantes para cada una de las mujeres aquí presentes y en realidad para todas las mujeres de este mundo. Casi juraría que estarías dispuesto a firmar las palabras salidas de la trompa de Apocalipsis y sus lugartenientes._**

**_-Enternecedora demostración de solidaridad femenina. Sin ironías, puedo afirmar que me siento complacido de presenciarla. Pero el que estemos sosteniendo esta conversación en vez de poder expresar lo que necesito informar demuestra que tan alejados se encuentran ustedes de la real dimensión de la amenaza que los abruma. Solo mi irrespetuosa interruptora sabe lo que nos jugamos, pero como no me conoce esta predispuesta a negarme cualquier buena voluntad._**

**_-Cualquiera que afirme que existe algo peor que las Grandes Corporaciones mencionadas demuestra que su voluntad real es desinformar y perturbar sin ánimos productivos. Incluso los Supremacistas, los Generales Dorados y demás conspiradores obedecen las directrices de los corporativos y en el mejor de los casos para quienes nos enfrentamos a su cochino complot se encuentran conspirando activamente unos contra los otros para purgar sus filas de rivales peligrosos._**

**_-Y en esa sucesión de conspiraciones contra conspiraciones es donde se encuentran los peligros más abismales a los que os enfrentáis. No hablo solo de Apocalipsis, o los Generales Dorados. Hablo de la Alianza y de su guerra contra la Federación; hablo de los Badoon y su alianza interdimensional con varios poderes unidos a la Alianza por transacciones siniestras. Hablo de las duras derrotas padecidas por las armas Kree en las últimas batallas acontecidas en su guerra intergaláctica (que ahora es interdimensional)._**

**_-Ahora estoy completamente segura que estas aquí con propósitos siniestros. Tony y Steve han estado registrando el devenir de las guerras estelares desde que comenzaron. Hemos aprehendido muy rudamente que creer que los enfrentamientos entre potencias se reducen a sus tradicionales guerras fronterizas eternas es una grave equivocación que casi siempre genera consecuencias aniquiladoras para quien comete la equivocación. Y sabemos que las armas de los Kree y sus aliados han obtenido triunfos esplendidos en sus más recientes actividades. Al punto que sus ejércitos han logrado penetrar hasta el mismo corazón del Imperio Badoon, además de destruir en una sucesión de campañas de limpieza a las Aves de Rapiña Shi'ar de modo tan gravoso que parece que hasta los comandantes principales de esta última agrupación han muerto._**

**_-Lo dicho por nuestra intempestiva invitada es verdad. Toda una serie de sistemas planetario Badoon han caído en la última semana en manos de los Kree y estos se encuentran incluso preparando un ataque a gran escala contra el planeta capital de los Badoon. No sé cómo ello puede ser calificado de derrota. Junto a ello tenemos el reporte entregado por el mismo Alto Mando Kree informando de la destrucción de los cuarteles secretos de las Aves de Rapiña en Chandilar y la captura y ejecución de todos sus líderes._**

**_-Y todo ello es verdad._**

**_-¿Entonces cómo es posible que hables de las recientes derrotas de los Kree y creas que eso es una amenaza para nosotros?_**

_**-Hablo de las recientes derrotas de los Kree, porque su Armada acaba de perder la mitad de sus efectivos en el ataque contra la capital Badoon. Emplearon no menos de cincuenta mil navíos de gran calado en el ataque directo contra el planeta. Y emplearon cincuenta mil más en el ataque contra sistemas planetarios cercanos. Una cifra abrumadora que implica el uso de ejércitos enteros en una campaña que en sus comienzos era la que menos efectivos había requerido y que se antojaba fácil; por lo menos hasta que Marlak utilizo; en las Batallas Fronterizas; la Total War y mostró la verdad al Universo entero. Liberando en el proceso lo que ustedes llaman Caja de Pandora.**_

**_Y pese a este volumen impresionante de fuerzas desplegadas, la capital enemiga ha contenido la ofensiva y ha logrado destruir en el proceso cincuenta mil de los navíos Kree. Se encontraban perfectamente camufladas las fuerzas enemigas y los Kree no lograron detectar la presencia de la flota Badoon hasta que esta se encontraba en sus flancos y retaguardia haciendo pedazos los escudos y las naves de los invasores. La derrota es completa y hace aproximadamente una hora, Black Bolt en persona ordeno la retirada ordenada de sus fuerzas y la construcción de una poderosa línea de contención en los sistemas previamente conquistados para impedir que la previsible contraofensiva Badoon logre sacar a los Kree de sus fronteras. Resistencia complicada dado que los Badoon tienen desplegados doscientos mil navíos de gran calado. Y a los Kree apenas les quedan ochenta mil._**

**_Además debemos agregar que en el otro escenario; el interdimensional, ese que casi nadie de ustedes conoce adecuadamente y al que le prestan una atención esporádica y francamente mediocre; las cosas no se están desarrollando de un modo completamente satisfactorio para los intereses que ustedes representan o dicen representar. Y, precisamente, la amenaza mayor proviene de aquellos sectores tan poco analizados por sus especialistas, por creer que la lejanía los hace inmunes a los resultados allí acontecidos; cuando la violencia de los incidentes en los que ellos han estado involucrados debería haberlos desengañado por completo de tal suposición._**

_Oír a la extraña voz hacer referencia, aunque fuera vaga, a la conflagración que afectaba a nuestros aliados interdimensionales, y afirmar con convicción que la máxima amenaza a la que teníamos que enfrentarnos provenía de allí me hizo removerme con elevada dosis de miedo, molestia e inseguridad. Y lo que más perturbación causaba en mi, era la insinuación de lo terrible que estaban yendo las cosas por aquellas tierras para nuestros intereses. El poderío que había descubierto que poseían cada uno de los factores existentes en aquella realidad dejaba muy por detrás cualquier cosa que conociéramos los habitantes de este Universo y el triunfo de los factores más recalcitrantemente criminales de aquella realidad solo podía traernos pesares y ruinas sin parangón._

**_-Estoy deduciendo que su amiga está realizando o intentando realizar conclusiones racionales de lo que acabo de informar, y más importante aún, de lo que acabo de insinuar. Pero déjenme decirles que cualquier conclusión que puedan sacar de sus deducciones es muy inferior a las consecuencias reales que van a sacudir el Multiverso si no se toman las medidas correspondientes._**

**_-Eso se llama alarmismo mi extraño amigo. Los Avengers no tenemos motivos para tomar ninguna clase de medidas en beneficio de ningún bando de ninguna guerra que no nos competa, por más urgente que pueda sonar el tono de voz de los expertos en generar zozobras extrañas. Aunque fuera verdad que los Kree acaban de sufrir una terrible derrota a manos de los Badoon en una de sus interminables guerras galácticas, no vemos porque eso debería interesar a los grupos terrícolas capaces de influir en el resultado de la contienda._**

**_Los Kree siempre han mostrado una tendencia expansionista y de una agresividad y ansias de rapiña superior a cualquier otra potencia existente en nuestra realidad. Los Skrull, los Shi'ar, los terrícolas, los Badoon, y prácticamente cada civilización de este universo; sin importar su grado de desarrollo evolutivo han tenido que padecer las agresiones de estos piratas de las estrellas. La asunción del poder por parte de los Inhumanos no cambia el panorama, quizá lo agrave. Nadie posee una cantidad de xenofobia parecida a la de ellos entre los pueblos del Universo. Su desprecio por los pueblos extranjeros es aun mayor a la de los mismos Kree que los crearon. Quizá, en todo el universo, los únicos capaces de superar a los Inhumanos en cuanto a chauvinismo serian los invasores de la Zona Negativa y los integrantes de la Alianza Falange._**

**_Por lo tanto que una nueva campaña de conquista de los Kree haya sido contenida y este a un paso de ser suprimida lo vemos como un progreso para todos los que hemos sido víctimas de esa plaga conquistadora. Cuatro veces han cambiado de régimen: La Inteligencia Suprema, los aristócratas, Ronan y ahora los Inhumanos y cada uno de ellos ha ido de guerra en guerra sin detenerse en sus ambiciones y como resultado de ello, todo el Imperio Shi'ar, gran parte del Imperio Skrull, la mayoría del originario Imperio Kree y vastas extensiones del Imperio Badoon se encuentran en posesión de los nuevos amos de este Imperio. ¿En que puede resultar negativo que sus hordas por fin estén siendo aplastadas y sus conquistas les vayan a ser arrebatadas?_**

_Me le quede viendo fijamente a Steve tras esta perorata, aparentemente inteligente, pero que no tomaba en consideración todos los pormenores geopolíticos que sacudían el Multiverso. Por lo visto, Stark, Hulk, Thor (estos últimos habían aceptado encontrarse con sus compañeros pese a las fricciones que los separaban últimamente) y Wolverine acompañaban sin protesta las palabras de Steve. Pero pude constatar que ni Pym, ni Bestia, ni Natasha parecían sentir la misma simpatía por la posición de su líder y pude constatar también que las dudas parecían irse apoderando poco a poco de Visión._

**_-Voy a poner las cosas en perspectiva para que me entiendan y comprendan el peligro que los amenaza. Contrario a los prejuicios que ustedes, los humanos, posean, la verdad es que los Kree no comenzaron esta confrontación, ni por medios activos ni por medios pasivos. Fueron víctimas absolutas de un masivo complot imperialista y expansionista que posee por elementos activos a las Aves de Rapiña, a los Skrull, a los Badoon, a la Falange, a los humanos de la realidad alternativa que decidieron participar en alianza con los Badoon, a Thanos y ciertas facciones de los Todopoderosos, y los Celestiales. Por motivos de falta de poder militar plenamente desarrollado, los facciosos pertenecientes a los Todopoderosos y los Celestiales no han intervenido en la conflagración, dejando las operaciones al resto de los implicados._**

**_Pregunto ¿Desde cuándo tantos factores de poder poseen la coherencia para organizar una campaña militar masiva contra un solo enemigo y por qué deciden ahora emprender esta campaña criminal de conquista? Una campaña en la que además han intervenido en la Coalición anti-Kree los ejércitos de la Zona Negativa con plena intención rapaz. Solo el poderío de los Kree, renovado por la enérgica e inteligente dirigencia Inhumana, ha logrado impedir que estos bestiales potentados hayan alcanzado la victoria de una vez. Además los Kree han logrado construir una poderosa alianza entre varias potencias galácticas al hacerlas comprender las consecuencias de una victoria de la Alianza macabra que los agredió._**

**_¿Quién fraguo la alianza entre tantos factores contra los Kree, y en especial contra los Inhumanos? ¿De dónde salieron las armas que lograron transformar las defensas de los navíos Kree en estiércol y permitió a los Badoon darle la vuelta a una guerra que parecía irremediablemente perdida? ¿Sera casualidad o causalidad que las armas que emplean los enemigos de los Kree posean la misma firma energética que las armas utilizadas por los grandes navíos de guerra interdimensionales en las brutales y extrañas batallas que estallaron en este Universo sin previo aviso? ¿Sera una mera casualidad o tendrá razones más profundas el que las armas que emplean los coaligados anti-Kree sean del mismo tipo que las empleadas en las últimas batallas por los ejércitos de la horda Supremacista y por los milicianos de los personajes que ustedes denominan Generales Dorados?_**

**_-Bien, entendimos la información. Una gran potencia interdimensional está realizando intervenciones en nuestra realidad por asuntos no del todo claros y aporta toneladas de armamentos de alta tecnología y manda fuerzas de combate contra diversos objetivos, además de promover alianzas siniestras. Nada nuevo bajo las estrellas. Es una situación muy común para nosotros enfrentar semejantes realidades. Los mismos Celestiales y los Todopoderosos han estado entre nuestros enemigos y los hemos controlado. Tu alarmismo solo representa una especie de distracción para que no contengamos los planes de nuestros enemigos inmediatos. Y no lo dudes tenemos la plena intención de contener la marejada roja._**

**_-¿Han escuchado hablar de la Gran Profecía?_**

_Esta vez el temblor que sacudió mi espalda, mis piernas, mis brazos y mi alma entera resulto incontenible y todos los presentes pudieron comprobarlo. Hablar de una leyenda salida de las mentes más fanáticas de uno de los poderes principales de la Alianza Imperial no me resulto tranquilizador. Nuestros aliados interdimensionales siempre habían supuesto que la Gran Guerra que padecían había tenido por origen (apartando los odios salvajes derivados de las diferencias estructurales y superestructurales propias de Modos de Producción radicalmente diferenciados y regidos por clases sociales completamente antagónicas) las creencias religiosas y el mesianismo fanático de los potentados religiosos que hacían vida en la Alianza Imperial. Ahora este extraño confirmaba sus temores y los míos; temores acrecentados por las consecuencias lógicas que podían sacarse de una lectura literal de la famosa Profecía._

_**\- "La Gran Bestia retornara de su sueño y estremecerá el Cosmos en su totalidad.**_

_**Seis cabezas; La Gran Bestia; poseerá y estarán cubiertas por llamaradas de fuego amarillo y rojo.**_

_**Desde las Habitaciones de los Dioses hasta las profundidades del Inframundo se tambalearan como azotadas por una Tormenta Roja.**_

_**Desde sus cimientos, los Grandes Palacios Celestiales y las Horrendas Mazmorras de los Infiernos, se harán pedazos y sepultaran bajo sus ruinas a sus soberbios Señores.**_

_**La Tormenta Roja desencadenada por la Gran Bestia asolara cada rincón del Universo y será la ruina de los tramposos, los farsantes, los descreídos, los engendros del Mal**_

_**Creyéndose seguros en sus fortalezas creadas por el sufrimiento y la sangre, los potentados de los Demonios no comprenderán la llegada del Terror hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ellos.**_

_**El Cosmos será purgado por el fuego, el acero y la sangre y una Nueva Era tendrá su origen en medio de los dolores de un colosal parto divino".**_

_-_**_Veo que si conoce la historia religiosa de sus aliados y enemigos interdimensionales, señorita. Lo cual es bueno porque desarrolla una idea de los acontecimientos que están por desarrollarse o que en el caso de sus amigos interdimensionales llevan desarrollándose desde hace ya un tiempo demasiado largo._**

**_-Con todos los respetos que la dama me genera; esas palabras solo parecen una sucesión de delirios religiosos. Nada que deba sorprendernos. Los Skrull también poseían pretextos religiosos cuando nos invadieron y no había nada especialmente preocupante en nada de ello, con la obvia excepción de su agresión contra nuestras ciudades y nuestra población._**

**_-Tienes razón en algunas cuestiones Stark. Pero no se trata de si creemos en profecías, advenimientos, o apocalipsis. Se trata de si nuestros enemigos creen en ellas y que están dispuestos a realizar para acelerar este advenimiento o que están preparados a realizar para asegurar que nada interrumpa el advenimiento. Y debes tener en consideración que hablamos de civilizaciones que poseen un nivel de desarrollo científico, tecnológico, militar superior a todo lo que conozcamos. Incluso los Celestiales y los Todopoderosos les temen o por lo menos los respetan._**

**_-Eso no lo sabemos._**

**_-Sí que lo sabemos. O vamos a olvidar que cuando una sola de las grandes naves interdimensionales hizo acto de presencia en torno a Chandilar por razones que aun no comprendemos, toda una hueste de Todopoderosos y otra de Celestiales prefirieron retirarse a sus respectivos dominios dejando el campo libre a estos extranjeros._**

**_-Exactamente, señorita. Y en cuanto a lo que están dispuestos a hacer para asegurar el advenimiento de la Gran Bestia. En la realidad de ellos ya han demostrado muchas veces lo que son capaces de hacer, sin esfuerzos considerables y sin demasiados problemas morales. Galaxias enteras han sido literalmente consumidas por las Llamas del Inframundo, o por lo menos así llaman ellos a sus armas más poderosas. Y criaturas monstruosas salidas de las leyendas más infames han sido resucitadas o construidas por medio de tecnología genética de la más reprobable y asquerosa, con consecuencias criminales que dejan los exterminios planetarios de los Todopoderosos o de los Celestiales como juegos infantiles._**

_Mientras estas palabras escapaban de su boca, se nos mostraban imágenes espantosas que reflejaban las criaturas más repugnantes y que parecían salidas de una pesadilla Lovecraftiana, mientras destruían con impunidad absoluta sistemas estelares enteros y poco después galaxias completas habían sido arrasadas y consumidas por estas mismas bestias u otras peores. También se nos mostró como galaxias enteras estallaban en gigantescos remedos del Big Bang; con cada estrella, planeta, asteroide, siendo consumido hasta la última partícula del mismo por culpa de artefactos que solo podían haber sido creados por mentes enfermas sacadas del mismo Averno y que parecían imposibles de contener. Y la rapidez y brutalidad con la que los artefactos y las criaturas cumplían su labor de devastación en realidad dejaba como niños de pecho a los más poderosos contrincantes de los Avengers o los Fantastic Four. Lo peor era comprobar que las criaturas y los artefactos eran controlados por seres al parecer completamente normales, pero que parecían destilar un poderío y una perversidad increíbles. Y eso que apenas estábamos viendo sus imágenes holográficas y no los teníamos enfrente. No hubo ni una sola de las mujeres que estábamos presentes en la reunión que no nos estremeciéramos de miedo y espanto por lo que contemplábamos. Los hombres lograron contenerse mejor que nosotras, pero era evidente que no lo llevaban demasiado mejor; todos los cuerpos viriles estaban en tensión brutal y pura fuerza de voluntad brutal, entrenada en años de luchas violentas permitía controlar esta tensión y mantenerla sujeta._

**_-Por otra parte. No deberían poner tal expresión de sorpresa o desagrado o temor inexplicable cuando hago referencia a los problemas de las guerras Kree o de las guerras interdimensionales. Estoy convencido que saben más de lo que quieren reconocer; pero lo mantienen oculto, incluso de ustedes mismos. Yo solo intervengo para dejar desplegado el panorama completo y lo que se están jugando en esta conflagración. Pero sus constantes monitoreos de las firmas energéticas que han estado aconteciendo en Chattanooga me demuestran cuan cerca están de comprender la verdad del asunto; así como los monitoreos realizados por cuenta propia por S.H.I.E.L.D, la C.I.A, los X-Men, los rusos y los chinos y todos los demás poderes de la Tierra, incluyendo por supuesto a Genosha, Atlántida y Wakanda._**

_Aunque tenía mis sospechas acerca de la importancia de las firmas energéticas que se lograban leer desde Chattanooga desde hacía varias semanas y aunque aumentaban mis dudas una serie de incidentes (desapariciones, homicidios, explosiones, maquinas siniestradas sin motivo válido) muy parecidos a los acontecidos en Albertville, no me atreví nunca a sospechar que estas crisis pudieran estar ligadas tan íntimamente a las confrontaciones en las que se encontraban metidos nuestros socios. Siempre sospeche que los supremacistas y los Generales Dorados eran responsables de las extrañas cosas que se sucedían en este país, mes a mes. Pero ahora esta extraña voz daba pie a mis temores más recónditos de una intervención mucho más profunda de lo deseado por parte de fuerzas que poseían una perversidad y una potencia que dejaba muy infantilizados a los demonios imaginados por Lovecraft mismo._

**_-Además, me temo que más pronto que tarde ustedes verán por si mismos el nivel de la locura en la que están involucrados. Mi llamada no era solo para advertir futuras anomalías en las confrontaciones políticas y militares que afectan su mundo, sino para advertirles que estas anomalías ya están aquí. Y no como meras firmas energéticas anómalas sino como fuerzas determinadas a transformar el curso de la guerra para su propia conveniencia. La derrota de los Kree en Badoon ha abierto la veda para la intervención de potencias contra su planeta. El poderío de los Kree y su determinación de hacerse valer como potencia hegemónica en el Universo era lo único que impedía la agresión de potencias especialmente criminales contra ustedes. Pensaban, muy correctamente, que una intervención contra la Tierra traería la ira de los Inhumanos y sería motivo de una guerra que no podrían ganar. Pero ahora la capacidad intervencionista de los Kree ha sido quebrada y se puede proceder a realizar los planes trazados durante años para domesticar al planeta que tantos dolores de cabeza ha provocado antaño._**

**_-Eso no pasan de ser meras especulaciones._**

**_-Son más que meras especulaciones y la mejor prueba es que en estos precisos momentos y en una carrera contrarreloj no menos de medio centenar de navíos de guerra de diversas potencias se encaminan a la Tierra; con rumbo marcado a Chattanooga, con la intención de destruir, capturar o neutralizar lo que sea que acontezca en esta ciudad. Negativos, Skrull, Shi'ar, Kree, y Badoon son las potencias que muestran interés en la zona. Los Kree desean proteger a cualquier costo la ciudad. Los demás desean transformarla en un yermo desolado._**

**_-¿Y por qué motivo los Kree desearían proteger la ciudad de un planeta al que han intentado conquistar tantas veces?_**

**_-Porque la ciudad es centro de desarrollo militar para la Armada Kree. Centro de investigaciones de inteligencia político-militar de los aliados interdimensionales de los Kree y blanco perfecto para los enemigos de los mismos. Además también funge como centro operativo de la Inteligencia Supremacista y de sus aliados alienígenos e interdimensionales. La serie de desapariciones y asesinatos acontecidos durante las últimas semanas, que tanto han preocupado a su aliada y que ustedes han tratado con tanto desinterés como trataron Albertville con las consecuencias ya conocidas, corresponden a la guerra secreta que los bloques de poder han librado para asegurar su control sobre esta ciudad y sobre los recursos que la hacen tan importante para la guerra en curso. La derrota de los Kree permite dar un finiquito a la intervención de los mismos en la Tierra y asegurar control de las operaciones galácticas e interdimensionales para los aliados de Apocalipsis y compañía._**

_No había trascurrido una hora de la pronunciación de estas palabras y todos los integrantes de las agrupaciones heroicas allí presentes y muchos de los no miembros pero con amplios intereses en esta guerra estábamos ya preparados para intervenir en lo que fuera que estaba por asolar Chattanooga e intentar impedir un nuevo Albertville. Debo recalcar que la intención era contener con una intervención quirúrgica enérgica y decisiva la más que probable batalla apocalíptica que amenazaba con tragarse una de nuestras más importantes ciudades en aquella región de la Unión. Las consecuencias de un fallo aparecían en nuestras mentes como indescriptibles e injustificables y por ende una derrota no estaba programada. Lo que aconteció supero con creces todos nuestros temores y nos aboco al desastre que estamos ahora soportando, con la reanudación de la guerra. Pero no adelantemos conclusiones y vayámonos hasta Chattanooga para ver que sucedió allí._

_Lo que sucedió allí nos supero a todos de un modo determinante. Pese a la rapidez de nuestra intervención esta demostró ser excesivamente lenta para los poderes que se estaban moviendo sobre el terreno. Tardamos menos de una hora en llegar a la ciudad y pese a ello toda la jugada había comenzado. Pudimos ver, por nuestras ventanas o por medio de las pantallas de visualización, la llegada de los navíos de los que nos había advertido la voz, por medio de amplios sistemas de agujeros de gusano. Pudimos ver como la batalla entre las naves ya había comenzado y como la confrontación afectaba la ciudad en toda su extensión. Pudimos ver como cantidades amplias de tropas alienígenas combatían en las mismas calles de la urbe y se llevaban por delante todo lo que tuvieran enfrente. Se veían interviniendo activamente en la batalla poderosas huestes humanas atacando a diversos grupos alienígenas y defendiendo a otros, lo cual causo sorpresa entre nosotros, que no esperábamos ver a elementos humanos tomando parte activa en la confrontación. No lográbamos imaginarnos como las milicias habían recibido noticias de la inminente batalla y como habían logrado prepararse para la lucha aun antes de la llegada de las fuerzas extranjeras. Hasta yo estaba sorprendida por el fenómeno, pese a mis contactos regulares con los Kree y otros factores de poder._

_Pero todos nuestros titubeos y dudas no podían adueñarse de nuestra voluntad y no tardamos ni cinco minutos en lanzarnos a intervenir en la batalla que se desarrollaba de manera tan confusa en las calles de la importante urbe. Y digo que la batalla era confusa porque no existían, desde ningún punto de vista, reales frentes de combate claramente definidos. Las milicias humanas que participaban en los combates protegían edificaciones y calles determinadas de la ciudad contra otras milicias humanas y contra ejércitos alienígenos de diversas procedencias. Pero estas mismas milicias que protegían estos sectores y combatían a estos alienígenas, de pronto y sin motivos claros lanzaban un ataque inesperado contra la facción alienígena a la que habían prestado apoyo poco antes y la forzaban a combatir en más frentes de los que podían permitirse. Y los alienígenos no se quedaban atrás en este juego confuso y arremetían en cuestión de minutos contra las agrupaciones humanas o extraterrestres con quien momentos antes parecían mantener una solida alianza. Lo único claro en este panorama absurdamente caótico era que los milicianos pertenecientes a las fuerzas partidarias de Markson y Weinmann participaban activamente en unión a los ejércitos del Imperio Kree y esta unión parecía ser la única que se mantenía con cierta firmeza y coherencia._

_Lo cual no dejaba de resultar paradójico dada las enormes diferencias ideológicas y sociopolíticas que a priori separaban a ambos grupos de combatientes. Por otra parte, también era verdad que los alienígenos más cercanos a los ideales de Markson y sus milicias entre las potencias intergalácticas e interdimensionales estaban firmemente unidos en un tratado de no agresión y asistencia económica, política y militar con los Kree y su dinastía Inhumana. La guerra por lo visto concretaba extrañas alianzas entre los más diversos elementos y llevaba a la cama a los amantes menos esperados. Aunque, dada la amenaza brutal que los enemigos de ambos factores de poder representaban, y las victorias estrepitosas que estaban alcanzando en sus respectivos frentes de guerra; no era tampoco tan extraño que los dirigentes de estas potencias decidieran concretar una unión que poseía la potencialidad de revertir el curso de la conflagración en sus líneas generales. Aunque aun los resultados no se habían visto, y la batalla que se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos en Chattanooga parecía demostrar que los poderes contrarios a los intereses de los Kree y de los Federados poseían una iniciativa ofensiva aterradora y bastante efectiva._

_La única cuestión clara que había en esta ciudad para nosotros era que nuestra determinación de intervenir contaba con una completa claridad en nuestros objetivos y teníamos la plena disposición a que esta intervención resultara precisa y definitiva y dejara claro quién imponía la ley y el orden en nuestro mundo. Para ello habíamos convocado para que participaran en la confrontación a los Fantastic Four, los X-Men y los Defenders y por supuesto habíamos dado las coordenadas precisas para la incursión a los ejércitos que pertenecían a S.H.I.E.L.D y a S.W.O.R.D. Por tanto la intervención no iba a ser cosa de cuatro gatos súperpoderosos, sino de las maquinarias de combate más avanzadas de la Tierra. Nuestra determinación de imponer una adecuada organización a la intervención nos había llevado incluso a convocar para servirnos de apoyo a los ejércitos especiales del Bloque Oriental y de Genosha; pese a las reservas que Washington poseía contra estos por culpa de las políticas expansionistas de los orientales a costa de sus débiles países vecinos (vasallos de Estados Unidos y escudos defensivos importantes del imperialismo occidental contra el Oriental; además de puntas de lanza para una posible ofensiva masiva contra las potencias orientales en caso de guerra generalizada) y por culpa de la ferocidad que iba adquiriendo la guerra entre genoshanos y atlantes y que iba extendiendo su radio de acción a toda las aguas de África y el Sur de Asia con una violencia que ya había provocado una mortandad terrorífica, incluso entre los habitantes de países supuestamente ajenos a la guerra._

_La batalla se desarrollo como era de esperarse en una situación en la que estaban involucrados tantos contendientes y en las que estos poseían un poderío tan brutal. La sangre corrió a raudales y todas las fuerzas implicadas por los servicios especiales humanos empezaron a sufrir pérdidas abrumadoras desde el minuto uno en que intervinieron. Para nuestra sorpresa, el primer Helicarrier desplegado por S.H.I.E.L.D, fue derribado con todos sus tripulantes y soldados dentro. Un solo disparo fue suficiente para aniquilar el blindaje de la nave, partir esta por la mitad y hacer estallar los dispositivos de energía que la movían y hacían funcionar las armas. Un segundo disparo fue suficiente para aniquilar la mitad posterior de la nave sin que ninguno de sus tripulantes o pasajeros pudiera abandonar la nave. El tercer disparo no destruyo la parte delantera de la nave por la única razón de una violenta intervención de Thor que desvío el golpe del arma láser enemiga y descargo una lluvia de rayos contra la posición artillada del enemigo desde la que habían salido las descargas que habían matado a miles de nuestros hombres en cuestión de segundos. Cuando mi cabeza se giro al sitio donde Thor había descargado el poder de su martillo pude ver como habían quedado tendidos en el lugar decenas, quizá cientos de soldados de la Armada Badoon. Pese a la reciente conversación con el extraño en los cuarteles de los Avengers no me imagine que la tecnología Badoon fuera capaz de despedazar una nave de S.H.I.E.L.D con tanta facilidad. Me aterre cuando oí los reportes de los comandantes de la organización informando que el Helicarrier había colocado sus escudos al cincuenta por ciento justo antes de ser alcanzado por la primera descarga. Los escudos de un Helicarrier al cincuenta por ciento eran capaces de contener los ataques del martillo de Thor y las embestidas del mismo Hulk. Incluso habían sido capaces de resistir los impactos de la voz de Black Bolt. Y resulta que las armas Badoon habían desecho estas defensas con un solo disparo de sus cañones._

_Afortunadamente parecía que las armas Badoon sufrían de deficiencias defensivas en tan vasta escala como gozaban de poderío ofensivo. Las sucesivas descargas del martillo de Thor empezaron muy pronto a generar brechas en las posiciones artilladas de estos repulsivos alienígenos y permitieron además que la arremetida de Hulk avanzara sin problemas serios por entre las líneas enemigas, destruyendo las formaciones de los aliados anti-Kree con relativa facilidad. Desafortunadamente esta facilidad era en realidad muy relativa y los enemigos nos tenían guardadas varias sorpresas que nos generaron dolores de cabeza y provocaron que la mortandad en las filas de todos los bandos se acrecentara. Lo más trágico del asunto era que la mortandad entre los civiles se volvía; con el paso del tiempo; tan abultada o más que la existente entre los mismos combatientes._

_Con excepción de los Kree y de los milicianos de Markson, cada grupo de combatientes presentes en la ciudad accionaba sus armas sin preocuparse por las pérdidas colaterales y hacían fuego contra las edificaciones y casas que circundaban las calles por las que avanzaban de un modo tan indiscriminado como si las leyes para la regularización de la guerra nunca hubieran sido concretadas, ni en la Tierra ni en ninguna civilización del Multiverso. Iron Man, el Capitán, Susan, Emma, Wolverine, Pym y varios otros tuvieron que cesar su intervención de los más enconados combates y dejar la tarea en manos de los demás y de las tropas regulares del Gobierno para evitar que imponentes edificios cayeran desplomados con todos sus ocupantes dentro. Vi con claridad como una fuerza Skrull, apoyada en tropas Shi'ar y Badoon y con respaldo feroz de los mutantes de las hordas supremacistas abrían fuego indiscriminado contra los basamentos de una docena de edificaciones para permitir su derrumbe y distraer la atención de los grupos súperheroicos de las acciones militares._

_Supongo que sus experiencias previas con la humanidad, en la que esta se había encontrado indefensa sin la intervención de los superhéroes, los había hecho completamente arrogantes y evitaba que pensaran que alguien más pudiera representar un reto para sus acciones y sus propósitos. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho y respaldada por una gruesa columna de soldados acorazados de S.H.I.E.L.D, acompañados por milicianos de Markson y tropas Kree (pese a la confusión bélica, las autoridades habían comprendido que, por lo menos de momento, la guerra contra la insurgencia y la molestia por la incursión Kree podían pasar a un segundo plano ante la barbarie y el poder desplegados por los enemigos de los Inhumanos) procedí a intervenir, atacando el flanco derecho de los agresores; que se encontraba completamente desguarnecido y sin vigilancia de ningún tipo, y generando una completa mortandad entre las hordas agresoras._

_Del rifle de asalto que portaba en mis manos salían disparadas descargas tras descargas de energía láser de alta potencia. Descargas que perforaban como mantequilla las armaduras de los Badoon y aun los escudos de energía que portaban los mutantes de Apocalipsis y liquidaban la patrulla de saboteadores desplegada por los invasores. Antes que estos animales despreciables fueran capaces de reaccionar, de mi mano habían salido las descargas que liquidaron a no menos de una docena de ellos y generado heridas en el triple de efectivos. Debo decir que estos heridos no permanecieron mucho tiempo en ese estado. Había una manifiesta brutalidad en toda la operación y los soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D no estaban interesados en tomar prisioneros. Pude escuchar y aun ver, como los enemigos heridos eran rematados por los rifles de los hombres del Gobierno y pude ver como los mismos milicianos de Markson y las tropas Kree que nos acompañaban no hacían asco a liquidar a los heridos en el mismo terreno de batalla. Ante las quejas que empezaban a salir de mi garganta por la violación criminal de las leyes de la guerra y de la moral más elemental; mis compañeros no dudaron en mostrarme el escenario que tenía a mí alrededor. En efecto todo el sector que ocupaban las patrullas enemigas que acabábamos de exterminar se encontraba sembrado con los cadáveres de los civiles de Chattanooga que acababan de ser brutalmente masacrados por los incursores; en los rostros de muchas de las mujeres y niños liquidados aun podían verse los indicios del miedo, el dolor y el terror ante la agresión bestial de los enemigos._

_Unos enemigos que no tardaron en recuperarse de la sorpresa que supuso la llegada de nuestras fuerzas y lanzo violentos contragolpes contra las columnas de limpieza que habíamos creado para recuperar las calles de la ciudad de la presencia de los agresores. Mi propio grupo operativo y varios grupos de apoyo con los que habíamos establecido contacto al liberar varias calles y preparar el ataque contra la alcaldía de la ciudad, que los Badoon habían capturado desde el momento de su llegada y utilizaban como cuartel general de sus fuerzas; fuimos atacados con fiereza por fuerza que nos cayeron desde las calles aledañas en un intento de imitar la operación de flanqueo y aniquilamiento que nosotros acabábamos de aplicar contra ellos. Aunque no nos cogieron desprevenidos, la fuerza con la que nos atacaron, nos forzó a contener nuestro proyectado ataque a la alcaldía y parapetarnos en los edificios y casas de los alrededores o utilizar los vehículos y escombros tirados en las calles como barricadas para repeler la contraofensiva de los contrarios._

_Me empeñe en defender con fiereza las posiciones conquistadas y en mantener las líneas de comunicación entre los diversos grupos de limpieza desplegados. Mantuve un fuego persistente contra todas las fuerzas enemigas que intentaban avanzar contra nosotros y así impedir que los grupos que permanecían en las calles y no contaban con el resguardo de los muros de alguna edificación pudieran ser cercados y eliminados. Cada edificio y casa que habíamos ocupado era una fortaleza en la que apoyaban su retaguardia las tropas desplegadas en la calle y desde la que salían constantes lluvias de bombas, láser y proyectiles eliminando cada enemigo que se atrevía a intentar operaciones de envolvimiento contra nuestros chicos en la calle. Gracias a los escudos de energía portátiles que los Kree utilizaban para batallas urbanas, estos edificios se transformaron en fortalezas capaces de resistir los embates de los cañones enemigos, permitiendo que no cayeran aniquilados a la primera de cambio y que pudiéramos reponernos para lanzar nuestro propio contraataque._

_Seguí causando mortandad entre las tropas enemigas por medio de mi rifle. Una mortandad tan elevada, que me hice acreedora de la ira y la atención especial de mis contrarios. Una oleada de cañonazos golpeo de frente la ventana detrás de la cual me encontraba parapetada; salvándome solo por la tecnología defensiva de los Kree y una fuerte columna de no menos de ciento cincuenta soldados Badoon, Aves de Rapiña y Supremacistas se lanzo contra mi edificio con la sola intención de tomar y arrasar tan molesto fortín._

_Con franqueza el contraataque Badoon nos hubiera eliminado, pese a la mortandad que hacíamos entre sus filas, de no haber mediado la intervención de los Avengers en el momento final de la batalla. Cuando los efectivos enemigos se aprestaban a lanzar todo el peso de sus números contra las puertas del edificio al que intentábamos proteger y pese a que sus números se habían reducido de quinientos atacantes a solo doscientos parecían capaces de barrernos (nosotros solo alcanzábamos la cifra espuria de veinticinco soldados y milicianos, los otros ciento cincuenta habían muerto cuando los escudos Kree comenzaron a fallar y los disparos enemigos lograron penetrar en los muros); Stark, Rogers, Logan, Pym, Bestia, Hulk y Thor cayeron sobre ellos con todo el peso de sus tecnologías y poderes y el respaldo de nuevos efectivos de S.H.I.E.L.D, los Kree y los milicianos de Markson y los eliminaron en una matanza sangrienta. Tengo que decir, no sin orgullo salvaje, que el comandante de los Badoon cayo liquidado por mi arma en un combate final casi a quemarropa; donde este, desesperado por la derrota se lanzo sobre mi lanzando una descarga tras otra y en la que gracias a mi puntería pude arrebatarle la cabeza de una sola descarga._

_Tras esta victoria, la alcaldía cayó sin ofrecer resistencia. Los enemigos la abandonaron sin más problemas, dejándonos el campo de batalla en nuestras manos y permitiéndonos poseer un símbolo de autoridad desde el cual coordinar nuestras operaciones como Cuartel General. Porque algo que teníamos todos claro era que esta victoria simbólica, por importante que fuera, estaba lejos de ser decisiva y teníamos aun una ardua labor por delante. El caos seguía adueñado de la ciudad y las cifras de bajas; mortales o no; se acrecentaban a niveles exasperantemente elevados. Extrañas explosiones habían acontecido a todo lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, y cuadras enteras habían desaparecido por culpa de las inmensas bolas de fuego que se las habían tragado. El mismo barrio que alojaba la alcaldía se encontraba desecho y; desde las ventanas de la edificación; podía observarse la cantidad abrumadora de cadáveres civiles, militares, humanos, mutantes y alienígenos que se habían acumulado durante el trascurso de la confrontación._

_Pese a las peticiones de los Avengers y de S.H.I.E.L.D para que me quedara en la alcaldía coordinando el esfuerzo de guerra y estableciendo las bases de la definitiva expulsión de los incursores; me negué de lleno a retirarme de la confrontación directa. Sabía que habían personas más idóneas que yo para dirigir operaciones de esta envergadura y sabía que mi concentración fallaría miserablemente al no tener mi mente otro objetivo que la intervención en las operaciones militares más espectaculares que se hubieran visto en la historia americana._

_Así que, tras un merecido reposo de pocos minutos, y tras haber cambiado el traje de batalla y las armas por nuevos equipos que me permitieran volver a valer contra los engendros a los que nos enfrentábamos; procedía a retornar al campo de batalla, junto con mi grupo original y los refuerzos que lo habían engrosado y revitalizado tras las duras perdidas padecidas en la toma de la alcaldía. Todos los grupos de asalto y limpieza reestructurados tras los primeros combates habían sido conformados por fuerzas múltiples, compuestas por soldados de las fuerzas especiales y de seguridad del Estado, milicianos de Markson, soldados Kree, y equipos de superhéroes adecuadamente distribuidos entre los grupos. En nuestro grupo; encargado de aniquilar a las fuerzas terrestres más importantes de las hordas incursoras, y que tenía por objetivo alcanzar y conquistar o en su defecto destruir los hangares secretos de los Supremacistas y sus aliados interdimensionales, localizados en las afueras de la ciudad, fueron colocados como fuerza de apoyo nada más y nada menos que Thor, Hulk y Wolverine. Por otra parte, todo el sector que debíamos alcanzar estaba sufriendo la acción empecinada de la artillería de tres Helicarriers que, andanada tras andanada, desmontaban las defensas enemigas._

_Nuestro avance por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al objetivo señalado nos mostró la cara de la guerra en todo su esplendor. Lo que veíamos no podía ser calificado sino de masacre o genocidio. No había hogar en todo el recorrido que realizamos en que no hubiera por lo menos un miembro de la familia ocupante muerto o al borde de la muerte. En varias cuadras, todos los integrantes de una o varias familias habían sido eliminados y junto a los cadáveres de estos se encontraban también los cadáveres de gruesos grupos de tropas, muertos en violento combatir por los agresores o los defensores de estas familias. Muchas viviendas estaban completamente arruinadas producto de los certeros disparos de las armas de las naves alienígenas o de los cañones de los Helicarriers. Pudimos observar en cada calle atravesada la presencia de carros de combate destrozados o los restos de alguna nave aérea monoplaza o biplaza derribada por la artillería antiaérea o las armas de navíos contrarios. Se podían ver también los restos de los Helicarriers destruidos o de las naves madres de las flotas alienígenas. La voz se había equivocado al final. No habían aparecido sobre los cielos de Chattanooga cincuenta navíos de gran calado. Había aparecido el quíntuple de esa cifra. Y solo un tercio de esas naves eran de los Kree. Afortunadamente para nosotros, los navíos Kree parecían poseer una tecnología ligeramente superior a la enemiga, y, mientras de las ciento sesenta y seis naves contrarias habían sido ya aniquiladas ciento cuarenta; de las ochenta y cuatro naves Kree solo habían caído treinta. Las cincuenta y cuatro naves Kree que quedaban, sumadas a los cuarenta Helicarriers liderados por Fury nos daban un completo control de los aires de la ciudad e impedían cualquier sorpresa contra nuestras fuerzas en tierra. Pero el costo de la batalla era muy superior al que hubiéramos estado dispuestos a soportar en un principio._

_Perdidas que se verían sensiblemente incrementadas durante el combatir en las fortificaciones a las que pretendíamos hacer nuestras. Llegamos a ellas sin sobresaltos. Pero allí nos esperaba una potencia de fuego inesperada. Basto que uno solo de los hombres de las fuerzas que llevábamos a la lucha alcanzara el perímetro de las fortalezas, para que una lluvia de fuego, proyectiles, láser, antimateria lloviera sobre nosotros. Pude ver como cuatro de mis hombres, colocados justo a mi lado caían desintegrados por los cañones antimateria y vi como otros tres en la extrema retaguardia caían partidos en dos por efecto de unas bombas de plasmas salidas de nadie sabía dónde._

_Nuestros Helicarriers respondieron desencadenando una oleada de saturación artillera que despedazo cada pieza enemiga en la zona y permitió que Wolverine y su equipo especial pudiera infiltrarse en las posiciones enemigas sin ser notado. Thor por su parte no titubeo a la hora de lanzar un ataque eléctrico en todo su nivel de poderío y asolar las trincheras enemigas, causando una mortandad entre las tropas contrarias impresionante. Por su parte Hulk se encargo de dejar claro porque poseía fama de imparable y derribo torre tras torre en toda la línea de combate y abrió boquete tras boquete para asegurar que nuestras fuerzas pudieran entrar para conquistar las posiciones internas del enemigo._

_Pese a esta ayuda de la artillería de S.H.I.E.L.D, y de los pesos pesados de los Avengers la batalla no trascurrió de modo fácil. Los combates en el seno de las fortalezas trascurrió con una intensidad atroz. Nos vimos forzados a tomar línea por línea, atacando incluso cada oficina o local ubicado en el seno de las posiciones Badoon y a utilizar descargas a máxima potencia para destruir cualquier refugio contrario con la mayor celeridad. Se hizo necesario que Thor y Hulk desataran varias veces su poder para quebrantar la firme determinación contraria. Fue un auténtico espectáculo sangriento. Thor blandiendo su martillo y lanzando rayos que achicharraban a quienes padecían su acción. Los Badoon lanzándose en masa contra Thor; mientras este blandía su martillo y les quebraba el cráneo, uno por uno o varios a la vez. Mientras tanto Hulk alzaba a dos descomunales Skrull por sus nucas y hacia que sus frentes chocaran una contra la otra haciéndolas estallar en el proceso por la fuerza del impacto._

_La espectacularidad de la carnicería se incremento cuando, entre salvajes gritos, Wolverine entraba en escena con su equipo y empezaba a acuchillar a cada infeliz que se le atravesaba en el camino. Yo fui testigo de cómo las garras de adamantium de Logan penetraban en el cuello de uno de los mutantes supremacistas y bajaban casi sin encontrar resistencia hasta el vientre de la criatura, sacando todas las vísceras en el proceso. Vi como ejecutaba una extraña contorsión en el momento en que un enemigo casi le cercena la cabeza con una especie de bayoneta, se erguía con prontitud y clavaba las garras de abajo a arriba en la quijada del enemigo y hacía que le salieran por toda la frente._

_En el proceso de esta carnicería bestial, los humanos y mutantes normales no quedamos neutrales o paralizados; y mientras los Avengers quitaban de en medio a grandes cantidades de enemigos, nosotros nos encargábamos de nuestras propias alimañas. Descargas tras descargas de láser y antimateria nos fuimos abriendo camino hasta las oficinas centrales de los invasores; caían como moscas, perdida ya toda moral y capacidad de resistencia. Donde poníamos la visión, poníamos la descarga. Tres Badoon se lanzaron sobre mí, con lo que podríamos definir como armas blancas alienígenas. Quizá hubieran podido liquidarme si hubieran actuado con racionalidad, pero iban pegando gritos histéricos que me permitieron volverme con rapidez y apretar el gatillo una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron una pasta irreconocible hasta para la tecnología de los interdimensionales._

_Muchas hazañas y bestialidades parecidas a esta se repitieron por toda la extensión de la ciudad hasta la caída de los invasores y la consolidación del dominio del Gobierno sobre la misma. Pero los combates habían dejado un regusto amargo en la boca. Enemigos de un poder impensado casi nos habían aniquilado a todos y fue necesaria la alianza de factores de poder que se odiaban a muerte para lograr contener la avalancha. Para mi quedo claro que esto no podía funcionar demasiado tiempo ni demasiado bien. Y en efecto los incidentes comenzaron apenas quedo claro que los alienígenos invasores y sus aliados terrícolas habían quedado exterminados._

_Al momento de ingresar nuevamente en la ciudad pudimos ver que en varias zonas de la misma se registraban intensos tiroteos que alcanzaban por momentos una dureza propia de la batalla que supuestamente acabábamos de terminar. Preocupada por una posible trampa del enemigo guié a mis hombres por las calles de la ciudad en los vehículos capturados en la base enemiga y seguidos por los Avengers que nos acompañaban, que se dedicaron a vigilar nuestros flancos y retaguardia contra posibles sorpresas. Lo que nos encontramos en nuestro retorno fue algo peor que una sorpresa del enemigo o un ataque traicionero por parte de este. Lo que nos encontramos fue a los soldados del ejército Kree disputando el control de varios edificios a las fuerzas gubernamentales y a los grupos súperheroicos con una saña no menor a la empleada contra las fuerzas alienígenas enemigas. Lo que evidenciaba una alarmante gravedad en el problema se encontraba en que las milicias humanas habían decidido tomar partido abierto por los contendientes y se habían abierto frentes de combate entre los partidarios de Markson, que luchaban a favor de los Kree, contra los milicianos derechistas que combatían firmemente a favor de las fuerzas gubernamentales._

_Stark apenas me vio llegar no tardo en declarar que la culpa de los incidentes registrados se encontraba completamente en manos de los Kree y los insurgentes que se habían colocado en franca actitud agresiva contra las tropas del Estado y no habían tardado en atacarlas con feroz brío. Por supuesto no le creí por completo. No ponía en duda que los Kree y los insurgentes bien podían haber comenzado las confrontaciones contra sus anteriores aliados. Pero sabía que ambos grupos solo pasarían al ataque si se sentían directamente provocados. Y no creía eso porque los considerara moralmente intachables, sino por simple cálculo político. Los Kree venían de perder una batalla determinante en su guerra contra los Badoon y todo su Imperio se encontraba en franco peligro. ¿Se podían permitir entrar en una guerra contra los terrícolas así como así? La situación de los insurgentes no era tan dramática pero era igualmente delicada. La población americana no deseaba una reanudación de la Guerra Civil y los insurgentes no permitirían que de estallar esta nuevamente, los trabajadores los vieran como instigadores de la destrucción de la tan ansiada paz. Ninguno de los supuestos agresores tenía pues motivos para comenzar una confrontación contra S.H.I.E.L.D o los Avengers a menos que se sintieran provocados._

_¿Qué podía generar la suficiente carga de ira entre los insurgentes y los Kree como para comprometer sus posiciones y su reputación en una batalla no deseada contra un enemigo que solo minutos antes había sido un poderoso aliado y que portaba la suficiente fama y prestigio como para contar una versión en la que tanto los Kree como los insurgentes quedarían como una horda de criminales renegados traicioneros?_

_Observando detenidamente el campo de batalla y la forma como estaban desplegadas las tropas de los poderes enfrentados pude constatar que Stark intentaba engañarme. Con alevosía o sin ella me estaba contando una historia que no concordaba con lo que observaba sobre el terreno de los acontecimientos. Los efectivos Kree y los milicianos de Markson no estaban intentando conquistar los edificios ocupados por las tropas gubernamentales y los grupos de héroes. Por el contrario, todo su empeño se limitaba a intentar impedir la toma de los edificios ocupados por ellos por parte de las fuerzas que anteriormente habían fungido como aliadas. Resultaba difícil comprender porque Stark me creía tan idiota como para no comprender el panorama que tenía ante mí. La única explicación posible era que me subestimaba enormemente o el mismo estaba siendo engañado por sus comandantes. Las palabras de Tony al poco tiempo me demostraron que la segunda opción parecía la más probable._

**_-Tus amigos terroristas resultan la chusma menos confiable con la que haya tenido el disgusto de trabajar. Basto que el humo de las confrontaciones bajara de intensidad y que nuestras tropas buscaran cobijo en las posiciones de quienes creíamos nuestros aliados para que estos emprendieran un bombardeo rabioso de las fuerzas nuestras que solo intentaban alcanzar un refugio seguro para el descanso._**

**_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que los Kree y los milicianos son responsables del comienzo de las hostilidades? Según puedo ver todos los esfuerzos de estos se limitan a defender sus posiciones, no intentan contraatacar ni conquistar los edificios aledaños a sus dominios._**

**_-No pueden. Las tropas de S.H.I.E.L.D y los héroes trancamos todas sus posibilidades de jugar a la ofensiva. Los superamos en número, disciplina y armamento._**

**_-Acepto la tesis que los superamos en armamento y en cantidad. Pero en disciplina lo pongo mucho en duda._**

**_-Los milicianos no poseen el entrenamiento ni la dirección estricta que poseemos nosotros; por no hablar de la veteranía de años de conflictos contra amenazas colosales que nos han templado el ánimo y las capacidades como ninguna otra cosa antes._**

**_-Puede que eso sea verdad. Aunque las batallas acontecidas en la "Guerra Civil" me dicen una cosa completamente diferente. Pero dime Tony; aunque puedas tener razón en cuanto a los milicianos (y no la tienes) que me dices de los Kree. ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que los ejércitos de uno de los Imperios más poderosos del Universo no poseen la capacidad de contraatacar en una batalla de este calibre? Han enfrentado a los Negativos, los Celestiales, los Skrull, los Shi'ar, los Badoon, los Todopoderosos, y muchos más. Sin contar que los rigen nuestros viejos amigos Inhumanos. ¿Cuáles crees que sean sus capacidades?_**

**_-Y pese a ello acaban de padecer una derrota estratégica brutal que pone en peligro la existencia misma del Imperio. Y contra un enemigo menor, como lo son los Badoon._**

**_-¿Acaso la actual batalla aquí en Chattanooga te dio algún motivo para creer que los Badoon son enemigos menores o incapaces? Y por otra parte, no me subestimes; estoy tan enterada como tú de las crisis intergalácticas. Se tan bien como todos los que poseen acceso al poder que los Badoon lanzaron un ataque masivo contra las posiciones Kree apenas una hora después de la destrucción de la Armada Kree en la capital enemiga. La batalla se prolongo todo el tiempo que llevamos en purgar a los enemigos aquí en Chattanooga. Bastaron estas pocas horas para que la contraofensiva Badoon quedara quebrada y estancada y los Kree provocaran perdidas en sus contrarios tan terribles que compensan las bajas soportadas por ellos en la capital. Y eso en apenas unas horas. Y fuimos testigos del poderío de las nuevas armas Badoon y de la disciplina feroz de sus huestes._**

_Mientras conversábamos los frentes de la nueva batalla parecían correrse en beneficio de las fuerzas gubernamentales. Pero observando bien el panorama se veía que las tropas Kree estaban utilizando sus armas en potencia menor a la real, los milicianos combatían siempre retrocediendo y limitándose a retardar el avance de los "nuestros" y las naves de la Armada Kree sobrevivientes se negaban a utilizar sus armas de grueso calibre contra las naves y tropas del Gobierno y se limitaban a mandar vehículos de transporte para retirar sus tropas y a los milicianos. Pude captar también que retiraban mucho equipo de las edificaciones que defendían y que ante la retirada de estos equipos los militares intentaban acelerar sus conquistas y lanzaban ataques cada vez más rapaces._

_Comprendí todo de inmediato. S.H.I.E.L.D, contrario a su promesa, pretendía apoderarse de los equipos y materiales pertenecientes a los alienígenos y a los milicianos; repitiendo la razón que había dado comienzo a la matanza y poniendo a los civiles de la ciudad en el trance de soportar una nueva masacre, aun más bestial que la ya padecida. La traición se olía en el ambiente y termine de comprender la veracidad de mi deducción cuando observe como salía de la nave principal de las fuerzas gubernamentales el Trío que conformaban los Generales Dorados. La mirada de furia que lance contra Stark y su expresión de desconsuelo, me confirmaron que la intervención de los amigos de Apocalipsis recién culminada una batalla contra los milicianos de estos había sido tomada sin la aprobación de los Avengers y que la "nueva alianza" no presagiaba nada nuevo._

_Por mi parte la batalla había terminado. No tenía la mínima intención de participar en combate contra gente a la que consideraba mis aliados. No pretendía apoyar con las armas a las hordas de unos asesinos desalmados contra los que recién habíamos combatido salvajemente. Y no pretendía avalar con mi presencia una traición que preveía de consecuencias impredecibles y francamente infernales._

_Por otra parte estaba claro que los Kree y los milicianos de Markson tenían su frente asegurado y tenían la capacidad de retirar todas sus fuerzas y equipos y material sin perdidas mayores. No habría casi perdidas que lamentar en cuanto a información sensible o material estratégico y ni el Estado ni Apocalipsis ni los Generales Dorados; y más importante aun; ni los potentados interdimensionales aliados a estos engendros lograrían ganancias capaces de perturbar la estabilidad de los frentes de guerra en un futuro cercano. Una pequeña victoria en el cumulo de desaguisados que acontecían a mi alrededor. Más aun de disfrutar tras las terribles noticias que en el trascurso de la batalla me habían llegado acerca de las derrotas constantes que los Federados parecían estar padeciendo ante los Imperiales. Victorias costosas para estos últimos, pero victorias al fin y al cabo y que parecían asegurar la inevitable ofensiva de los Aliados contra la Capital de la Federación._

_Mientras tanto tenía que ver como hacía para ayudar a solventar la crisis sufrida por los habitantes de Chattanooga. Había sido una completa masacre. Las armas utilizadas y el poderío de las mismas, así como su masividad provocaron pérdidas impresionantes entre la población. Una ciudad que poseía más de ciento ochenta mil habitantes ahora solo podía jactarse de contar con ciento cincuenta mil y de ellos apenas cien mil en estado de salud y físico aceptable. Y ello en apenas horas de locura. Quizá este horror sirviera para que la gente por fin entendiera lo que nos estábamos jugando en la gran conflagración que asolaba el Multiverso. Aunque viendo la estúpida segunda batalla librada entre los antiguos aliados, parecía que este entendimiento tardaría en llegar. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, cuando la luz nos ilumine por fin"._


	13. Capítulo XIII Chicago

**Capítulo XIII: Chicago.**

_Diario de Campaña de Arthur Erickson._

"_La terrible hediondez lo impregnaba todo. Se apoderaba de las botas, las medias, los interiores, el traje de combate, las armas y penetraba en nuestros propios cuerpos. Se hacía dueña de nuestras narices y nos imponía sensaciones terribles de malestar que apenas lográbamos controlar. Normal. Estábamos caminando en medio de toda la podredumbre que era capaz de contener el sistema de alcantarillado de una ciudad de la magnitud de Chicago. Todos los desperdicios de las casas, rascacielos, fábricas y talleres, laboratorios y demás estructuras de la metrópoli se encontraba junto a nosotros, imponiéndonos una presencia pestilente._

"_Librar una guerra en medio de las ruinas de una ciudad era espantoso. Librarla en campo abierto espantoso y suicida. Pero librarla en los túneles y alcantarillas de una ciudad estadounidense resultaba de un surrealismo increíble. Llevábamos varios días cazando, capturando o matando a los enemigos de la causa y padeciendo en el proceso, perdidas sensibles, tanto por la cantidad, como por la calidad de los caídos. En cualquier esquina, recodo, o sección de las alcantarillas citadinas podía esconderse un cretino dispuesto a volarnos la cabeza sin piedad. Incluso podía darse el caso que el bastardo en cuestión estuviera, junto con su grupo de matones a sueldo, escondido en los mismos miasmas de las entrañas urbanas y nos montara una emboscada que a la brutalidad añadía la pestilencia._

"_Una táctica que, por otra parte, ellos habían aprehendido de nosotros durante los largos días que llevábamos librando esta carnicería. Apenas aparecieron en nuestras puertas decidimos darles una lección que jamás olvidarían. Estábamos convencidos que una victoria estaba más allá de nuestras posibilidades reales; pero sabíamos que poseíamos la experiencia, el entrenamiento y el poderío de fuego para causar estragos en las filas enemigas con una saña y una magnitud no menores a las que padeceríamos a manos de ellos._

"_Así que no desdeñamos cualquier tipo de tácticas utilizables para hacerles pasar por el purgatorio y mejor aun, por el infierno. Hasta ahora nuestros métodos de combate urbano habían sido bastante convencionales. Creando parapetos, barricadas, trincheras y demás estructuras tradicionales. Librando combates en las grandes avenidas y transformando las casas y edificios en castillos medievales. Chattanooga, Albertville, New York habían sido claro ejemplo de ello. Pero si queríamos demostrar poseer las capacidades para defenestrar a esta chusma e imponer una nueva estructura de poder sociopolítico; si queríamos ganar la guerra y no simplemente jugar al desgaste, debíamos improvisar y estudiar. Debíamos emplear todas las tácticas y estrategias de la guerra urbana, existentes desde los tiempos de las primeras urbes hasta nuestros días y hasta incorporar las tácticas de la guerra campesina o rural que pudieran ser adaptables a nuestro entorno urbano._

"_Combatir contra un enemigo tan masivo nos empujo a la guerra de guerrillas urbana casi de modo inmediato. Una especie de gran batalla urbana, librada entre dos grandes ejércitos, pero con combates de mínima intensidad en la mayoría de los puntos. Ataques, emboscadas, atentados terroristas, retiradas apresuradas, violentos raids. Y junto a ello, ataques masivos y devastadores que forzaban combates a gran escala, respaldados por sorpresivos ataques en los puntos de comando enemigos._

"_Los jefes de nuestros enemigos eran hábiles y capaces y pronto comprendieron que podíamos asaltar sus posiciones más seguras porque poseíamos el control de la urbe subterránea. En más de una oportunidad habíamos podido ingresar en los mismos edificios que servían como cuarteles generales del enemigo y desencadenar auténticos destrozos antes de vernos obligados a replegarnos. Incluso, en no pocas ocasiones, llegamos a realizar grandes ataques secretos por las alcantarillas de la urbe que nos permitían no solo asaltar sino conquistar estos edificios y casas y construir grandes bolsones de resistencia bajo nuestro control en el mismo medio de las zonas controlas por el enemigo. Este se veía así obligado a combatir contra nosotros tanto en líneas frontales como en su propia zona de control creando el caos e impidiendo la consolidación de líneas claras de batalla._

"_Cuando comprendieron la forma como los estábamos combatiendo determinaron hacer uso de sus ejércitos selectos e inundar con estas fuerzas las vías de avance subterráneo de la metrópoli. Vías de acceso que pronto se convirtieron en escenario de combates tan frenéticos como lo eran las avenidas y calles de la superficie citadina. Pelotones enteros de las mejores fuerzas selectas del enemigo inundaron muy pronto las alcantarillas, vías del ferrocarril subterráneo, construcciones antiguas ubicadas bajo los edificios modernos y que la población había olvidado hacía tiempo que existían y servían de resguardo o rutas de acceso en los interiores de la urbe._

"_Pero nuestra dirigencia político-militar siempre había supuesto en sus planes que los contrarios tomarían medidas enérgicas contra nuestras fuerzas en sus rutas de avance apenas comprendieran la estrategia que utilizábamos para la batalla. No era una demostración de genialidad estratégica sin par por parte de la comandancia saber esta realidad. Era simple sentido común comprender algo tan básico como eso y si de algo se encontraban llenos nuestros dirigentes era de sentido común._

"_Por tal motivo nos habían ordenado llenar la Chicago subterránea de trampas y líneas defensivas que resultaran una encerrona feroz y de difícil digestión para los invasores gubernamentales y que nos permitiera imponer a este una conquista lo más dolorosa y sangrienta que nos resultara posible. Minas antipersonales, minas magnéticas, puestos de ametralladoras, artillería liviana y manual, mini-cañones de energía de antimateria localizados en sitios estratégicos para maximizar las pérdidas de los incursores. Trincheras invisibles que permitieran esconder combatientes fuertemente armados y capaces de provocar estancamientos en el avance enemigo y bajas sensibles en sus pelotones de asalto. Unidades capaces de esperar debajo de las pútridas aguas de las alcantarillas la llegada de los agresores y aniquilarlos en descargas sucesivas inesperadas._

"_Estos combates adquirieron especial virulencia mientras avanzaban los días y se acrecentaban las bajas de ambas partes. El odio generado por el diluvio de muertos de estas batallas urbanas y subterráneas alcanzo el paroxismo y no se dio ni se pidió cuartel._

"_Un buen ejemplo de estos combate fue la confrontación que tuvimos en las afueras de Chicago al tercer día del comienzo de las hostilidades subterráneas. No menos de un millar de soldados integrantes de Boinas Verdes, S.H.I.E.L.D y Marines entraron por las líneas de alcantarillado ubicadas al oeste de la metrópoli. Contaron para su incursión con el respaldo de la artillería del Helicarrier conocido extraoficialmente como Muerte Negra que se dedico a saturar de descargas explosivas de alta intensidad todas las edificaciones superficiales de la zona, intentando confundirnos y hacer parecer que estaban preparando un ataque de gran envergadura contra la superficie de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo provocando tal nivel de destrucción que resultara contraproducente acudir en ayuda de las fuerzas irregulares una vez que nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad de la operación lanzada._

"_Pero, como dije antes, Markson y Weinmann preveían una ofensiva enemiga en toda regla contra las vías subterráneas de la Ciudad de los Vientos y comprendieron que el ataque artillero y aéreo ocultaba algo importante, que iba más allá de la simple destrucción de nuestras tropas urbanas. Por tanto, al comienzo mismo del bombardeo fueron desplegadas nuestras fuerzas especiales y cada trampa, trinchera, y zona de contención fue puesta en estado de alerta máxima y recibimos la orden de aniquilar la invasión al costo que fuera. Nos proponíamos morir con honor en medio de una matanza sangrienta y llevándonos con nosotros al máximo posible de enemigos._

"_El bombardeo gubernamental se prolongo por algo más de dos horas; y después de ello fue reforzado por unas dos horas más de ataques de artillería emprendidos por un Helicarrier aun más poderoso que Muerte Negra; con el bien ganado nombre de Exterminador de Kree (se había lucido en una feroz batalla espacial acontecida en los limites celestiales de la Luna tras el incidente en Chattanooga destruyendo tres cruceros de batalla Kree y dañando severamente cuatro; aunque nadie supo jamás que hacían esas naves Kree en el espacio terrícola ni porque entraron en batalla contra las fuerzas de nuestro mundo habida cuenta de la posición defensiva y prudente adoptada durante los incidentes bélicos en Chattanooga y con la ferocidad de la guerra contra los Badoon que estaban librando)._

"_La presencia de Muerte Negra y Exterminador de Kree en el ataque gubernamental contra nuestras milicias en Chicago demuestran lo mucho que Washington se tomaba en serio la supresión de la insurgencia tras la violenta declaración lanzada por Markson y Weinmann y respaldada por Westerson en la que condenaban los incidentes en Chattanooga, hablaban de traición gubernamental y advertían que estábamos en camino de reanudar la Guerra Civil, con todo lo que ello implicaba en males para el pueblo americano y para el bienestar y la seguridad mundiales._

"_Por lo visto los gubernamentales no tenían la intención de retrasar o impedir el estallido de la mentada Guerra Civil y habían determinado comenzar y terminar las conflagraciones con un golpe determinante y definitivo en lo que parecía ser el bastión por excelencia de la causa insurgente en Estados Unidos. Pero esta determinación de los gubernamentales tenía por contrapartida una determinación no menor entre los subversivos que habíamos estado fortificando la metrópoli, tanto en la superficie como en las vías subterráneas durante todos los meses que había durado la "tregua". Sabíamos que tarde o temprano la guerra tendría que volver. Sabíamos que los odios y rencores existentes eran demasiado altos para permitir que se esfumaran. Sabíamos que uno de los principios elementales de la guerra era conquistar la capital del enemigo y destruir la capacidad de liderazgo cohesionado de este. Por tanto sabíamos que era inevitable un asalto a gran escala contra Chicago. El problema no era saber si sucedería, sino cuando sucedería._

"_Apenas se tuvo conocimiento de los incidentes en Albertville y de los conflictos sangrientos en Chattanooga sabíamos que había llegado la hora de la guerra abierta y aceleramos la transferencia de material, equipo y fuerzas a la metrópoli para dar ante los potentados la batalla de sus vidas y que el reinicio de la Guerra Civil representara tal costo para las fuerzas del poder establecido que quedara claro para los facinerosos de la oligarquía gobernante que no sería tarea sencilla el suprimir la rebelión de las clases explotadas. No podíamos transformar a Chicago en el Stalingrado americano por falta de recursos, pero sin duda podíamos transformarlo en una especie de infierno que dejara exhaustos sus recursos y devastara sus potencialidades._

"_Pudimos observar que tan efectivos o nulos habían sido nuestros movimientos tras el cese de los bombardeos por parte de la Armada de Helicarriers de S.H.I.E.L.D. Como una tromba salvaje (aunque muy bien organizada) se introdujeron en las entrañas de Chicago los ejércitos especiales del Gobierno. Un millar de hombres y mujeres entrenados para matar con precisión perfecta ingreso al interior de nuestras líneas, abriendo un fuego infernal y abatiendo cualquier ser vivo o cosa que estuviera atravesado en su camino. Pero nuestras disposiciones habían sido correctas y demostraron su eficacia con prontitud._

"_En mi posición nos dedicamos a recibir con un fuego no menos infernal al del enemigo, a las fuerzas que nos acometían. Tuvieron que resguardarse en cada esquina, tras cada muro o prominencia, tras cada puerta para poder proseguir su avance y que nuestro fuego no provocara bajas sensibles entre sus integrantes. Las paredes de las entrañas de la metrópoli soportaban a duras penas las descargas de nuestras armas de energía y en varias ocasiones reventaron por el impacto soportado. Esquirlas de las paredes y puertas salían despedidas por los aires amenazando con provocar heridas importantes entre los combatientes de ambos bandos. Gritos de dolor resonaban en el aire cuando alguno de nosotros o de ellos recibía el impacto de un laser, un proyectil o una esquirla y perforaba las defensas de los trajes. Y, pese a esta resistencia feroz, los enemigos continuaban avanzando sin que nada pareciera capaz de contenerlos, aunque se veía a las claras que las bajas estaban empezando a surtir efecto. Ya no avanzaban como una tromba incontenible, sino como una maquinaria necesitada de supervisar el terreno que pisaba para impedir que estorbos mayores a los esperados causaran daños no planificados._

"_Este efecto empezó a ser mucho peor cuando entraron en acción nuestras trampas y quedo claro que éramos algo muy superior a simples estorbos inesperados. Aproximadamente tras una hora de rabiosos intercambios de disparos y algunos pocos kilómetros de terreno ganado por los invasores, estos llegaron hasta la primera línea defensiva realmente seria y con la capacidad de provocar daños severos. Basto con que los incursores atravesaran nuestros censores para que una oleada de explosiones sacudiera las paredes, pisos y techos por los que se movían los gubernamentales. Habían entrado en funcionamiento nuestras minas y explosivos detectores de movimiento. Brazos, piernas, cabezas salieron volando, separadas de sus cuerpos y mostrando que ni siquiera los escudos de energía del Estado eran capaces de resistir las explosiones de nuestras armas de guerra urbana. Nos enfrentábamos a una treintena de enemigos. Quedaron en pie apenas diez._

"_Decidimos que era necesario limpiar el terreno de cualquier presencia contraria. Así que nos lanzamos con ferocidad contra los desconcertados soldados contrarios y los llenamos de una lluvia de laser, balas y granadas. Pese a que intentaron reaccionar y contraatacar, no estaban en condiciones materiales ni morales para responder adecuadamente nuestra arremetida. Yo mismo mate con mi rifle a tres de los enemigos, perforando el traje de energía con mi laser y mate a un cuarto atravesándolo con mi bayoneta, la cual encaje con muchas ganas y mucha ira entre las costillas del imbécil que se atrevió a intentar hacerme frente._

"_Esta victoria aplastante sobre el grupo con el que nos había tocado enfrentarnos no llego demasiado pronto. Un grupo bastante mayor; compuesto por no menos de cien hombres y mujeres, y que por lo visto había deducido que era una locura realizar incursiones en grupos pequeños que no se apoyaran mutuamente; nos cayó con violencia por el frente y por los flancos y nos obligo a replegarnos combatiendo rabiosamente para evitar ser cercados y tratados del mismo modo como acabábamos de tratar al contrario. Disparábamos de forma más o menos desesperada y confusa, ya que no esperábamos un contragolpe enemigo tan pronto de haber obtenido la victoria anterior. Además que los números jugaban claramente en nuestra contra. Éramos apenas cincuenta combatientes y teníamos que afrontar la arremetida de una fuerza el doble que la nuestra y que traía el deseo de venganza circulando por sus venas y con los pertrechos y materiales adecuados para hacer valer este deseo vengativo._

"_Necesitábamos desesperadamente retroceder hasta la siguiente línea de defensa y por supuesto hacía la siguiente trampa mortal. Las necesidades estratégicas imperan sobre las necesidades de algunos pocos, así que se decidió dejar a la mitad del grupo como fuerza de contención y diversión, mientras el resto se retiraba a las posiciones acordadas y preparaba una nueva labor de exterminio. Pese a mis deseos de quedarme con el grupo de contención y ofrendar mi vida a la causa revolucionaria fui obligado a retirarme con los demás. Mis hombres me recordaron que pese a estar luchando personalmente en la batalla, yo ostentaba el cargo de jefe de operaciones de todas las fuerzas desplegadas en las entrañas de Chicago y que la única razón por la que me encontraba en las líneas del frente de batalla era por las características especiales de las Guerras Revolucionarias. Tenía obligaciones militares que superaban mis escrúpulos morales. Así que me retire, dejando a la mitad de mis hombres a un destino del que sabía ninguno retornaría._

"_Nos replegamos, dejando a su destino a nuestros camaradas. Y nos encaminamos a nuestras líneas de defensa más importantes. No tardo demasiado tiempo para que nuestros oídos fueran atormentados por el resonar de los disparos y explosiones de la batalla muy pronto comenzada y por el retumbar de los gritos salvajes de nuestros hermanos que soltaban imprecaciones no menos salvajes que las explosiones y mataban o morían cumpliendo con su brutal deber. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de cada uno de nosotros, pero apretamos los dientes, pese a los deseos de mandar la disciplina a la mierda y rescatar a nuestros amigos o morir con ellos, y seguimos enrumbados a nuestras posiciones, con la determinación de vengarnos de modo despiadado de los que veíamos como los asesinos de nuestros hermanos._

"_La operación de divertimento funciono realmente bien. No se sentían ni aproximadamente cerca elementos de las fuerzas especiales enemigas cuando logramos alcanzar nuestras posiciones y empezamos a concentrar nuestros efectivos para la batalla. La zona a proteger era muy amplia; pero la habíamos llenado de explosivos, tropas, minas, cañones laser y demás juguetes. Había además una gran cantidad de detectores por aproximación que permitirían a nuestras armas automáticas que se encendieran por más precauciones que tomaran los contrarios; seguramente ya bastante escaldados por las sorpresas que les habíamos realizado en las operaciones anteriores. Cada esquina, cada puerta o abertura, cada recodo de las alcantarillas en varios kilómetros a la redonda estaba ocupado por nuestras tropas, vigilantes tanto en su frente como en sus flancos y sus espaldas al no saber de dónde podían provenir los ataques gubernamentales._

"_La llegada de las tropas fascistas fue prontamente conocida por la sucesión de estallidos, gritos y maldiciones que sacudieron todas las cloacas de la ciudad apenas hubo el primer contacto. Una oleada interminable de descargas laser o de explosiones de granadas o de estallidos de misiles portátiles sembró las entrañas de la ciudad con muerte y dolor. Pude presenciar en vivo y directo como una granada autopropulsada impactaba contra el tórax de uno de las boinas verdes y lo partía por la mitad en medio de un reguero de sangre. Pude ver como una descarga laser desintegraba el brazo de un marine; el brazo donde portaba el arma, dejándolo indefenso y permitiendo que otro disparo le arrancara la cabeza de cuajo. Y también observe como una sucesión de proyectiles "misilísticos" tocaba la línea enemiga, destrozándola y obligando a sus partes a desplegarse lo más posible y lanzarse a un ataque frontal contra nuestras líneas que se saldo en una mortandad terrible en cuanto las minas colocadas en sus flancos y a sus pies estallaron ante su proximidad._

"_Pero el enemigo al que nos enfrentábamos era una de las maquinas de exterminio mejor preparadas del mundo. Muchos habían tomado a guasa las derrotas de los ejércitos mercenarios americanos ante los genoshanos y las pérdidas padecidas en sus confrontaciones contra los islamistas o las bajas cada vez más amplias en sus enfrentamientos contra nosotros. Pero no habían unido en su análisis las bajas horrendas que los Generales Dorados habían provocado a los ejércitos de Magneto antes que los mutantes pudieran reivindicar la victoria contra estos y ello solo tras meses y años de una guerra tanto abierta como secreta que había drenado los recursos de la poderosa nación mutante y que solo ahora estaban empezando a ser recuperados. No habían tomado en consideración que las fuerzas americanas continuaban ocupando e interviniendo en las naciones musulmanas pese a los contratiempos padecidos. Y por supuesto no tomaban en consideración que pese a los traumas que sufrían en sus conflictos con nosotros, lo cierto era que el poder establecido en nuestro país seguía siendo el que ejercían las grandes corporaciones, las grandes familias y los poderosos estamentos militaristas._

"_La feroz reacción de las fuerzas incursoras a nuestra enérgica defensa así lo dejo claro. Sus bajas eran fuertes, pero las nuestras no lo eran menos. Pese a lo intrincado y poderoso de nuestras defensas, los disparos de nuestros contrarios eran tan certeros como los nuestros. Nuestras trincheras, nuestros muros, nuestras líneas saltaban en pedazos con la misma intensidad que las enemigas. Nuestros hombres y mujeres caían destrozados por los laser y bombas de los gubernamentales con tanta profusión como ellos caían ante las nuestras. Carlos Miranda, uno de los mejores tenientes de nuestra compañía no pudo hacer nada cuando una granada autopropulsada salida de la nada (un portal abierto por un detector de posiciones mutante) lo partió por la mitad, después de entrarle por la parte de arriba de la cabeza y salirle por el bajo vientre; estallando al tocar el suelo y matando o hiriendo a otros tres de nuestros milicianos. Friedrich Marguet, valeroso soldado de la cuarta compañía de sabotaje urbano, sufrió una brutal falta inesperada de brazos y piernas cuando una descarga laser sobre energizado por algún elemento mutante lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo partirse en pedazos. Valentina Angulema, cayo desintegrada cuando tres granadas sucesivas golpearon su posición, matando a todos los que defendían la zona y dejando el paso libre a los incursores para intentar aprovechar la abierta brecha y destruir nuestro dispositivo defensivo._

"_Yo mismo tuve mi buena cuenta de acción en medio de esta orgia de muerte y sangre. Precisamente la caída del grupo de Valentina, representaba una amenaza lo suficientemente importante como para romper mi forzosa inacción y darme así la oportunidad de contribuir con algo más que palabras al resultado de la contienda. Abandone con mi grupo de asalto especial (compuesto por una docena de aguerridos combatientes, dos de ellos mutantes) la posición que fungía de cuartel de operaciones y encamine mis pasos y los de mis hombres y mujeres a los flancos de los agresores. Atravesé cuatro o cinco sectores diferentes en los que se combatía con fiereza, pero en los que las posiciones se mantenían solidas. Bajamos varias escaleras para hacer imposible que elementos rastreadores enemigos nos localizaran. Y subimos un número igual de escaleras para regresar a los niveles en los que combatíamos. Y llegamos detrás y a los lados de las zonas que los gubernamentales estaban invadiendo y por las cuales tenían pasó franco hasta los cuarteles generales._

"_No creo que tuvieran ni puñetera idea de la determinación que teníamos de lanzar un contragolpe tan arriesgado. Nos encontrábamos a todos los niveles aislados de nuestros camaradas. Todo el sector había caído en manos enemigas y avanzaban por varias vías de alcantarillado hacía nuestras posiciones mejor fortificadas, con la firme determinación de barrernos y culminar la batalla de las cloacas de Chicago, de una vez por todas. Recibir una lluvia de granadas, bombas, rayos de antimateria y laser, además de ataques de energía de origen mutante y de nivel omega, no se encontraba en sus planes tras una victoria tan esplendida como la obtenida. Las espaldas y los costados de los marines, y las boinas verdes estaban destrozados. Sus escudos de energía estaban colocados de forma que pudieran soportar los ataques frontales más brutales, pero al costo de dejar otras partes de su anatomía casi al descubierto. Los hicimos pedazos sin contemplación posible. De mi rifle laser, salieron varios disparos que perforaron los pulmones y las tripas de enemigos muy sorprendidos y desorganizaron con su caída la línea de avance. En los que habían abierto la importante brecha en nuestras líneas, ahora se le estaban formando brechas propias. Brechas que aumentaban su espesor al haber yo girado instrucciones para que operaciones semejantes se abrieran en otros sectores del frente para desmantelar la exitosa ofensiva contraria._

"_Mi rifle empezó a resultar menos eficaz cuando los contrarios empezaron a poder reaccionar a nuestra aparición y contraatacaron con rabia redoblada. Pero el que en vez de matar cinco en una sola ráfaga, matara solo dos, no impedía que las bajas enemigas se fueran acumulando terriblemente. Nuestros laser y antimateria no tenían nada que envidiar a los del enemigo y nuestros escudos eran tan resistentes como los de ellos. Podíamos mantener una batalla frontal contra ellos sin ningún problema y así lo hacíamos; incluso mientras nos replegábamos para evitar que nos cercaran. En no pocas ocasiones, en medio de una "huida" nos parábamos firmes y saludábamos a nuestros perseguidores con furiosas descargas que los obligaban a detenerse y dedicarse a librar contra nosotros duelos de disparos que ralentizaban su avance y les provocaban bajas no menores que las nuestras. Peter O 'Hará, uno de los más enérgicos, valerosos y capaces comandantes de las fuerzas enemigas; compañero de estudios en la Academia Militar (West Point) y amigo de innumerables tardes de tragos en los bares de la ciudad; fue uno de los que cayó ante la potencia de mi rifle. Con todo el dolor de mi alma no me tembló el pulso para soltar una potente descarga; a máxima intensidad; de mi rifle, directo contra su pecho, en el momento que asaltaba con su compañía nuestra improvisada posición temporal. Por lo visto creyó que su escudo era capaz de contener cualquier cosa que le lanzáramos. Quedo terriblemente desengañado. Apenas piso nuestra posición, el gatillo de mi rifle fue apretado sin dudar y la sucesión de descargas salió. El pecho de Peter se transformo en un agujero gigantesco y sus hombres retrocedieron sorprendidos y espantados, dándonos un respiro para poder reagruparnos y proseguir nuestro repliegue hasta nuestras ya consolidadas y reforzadas posiciones. Nuestra incursión había cerrado la peligrosidad de la brecha abierta y había permitido que reforzáramos con más recursos y fuerzas las líneas defensivas._

"_Pero, como dije antes. Nuestros enemigos eran hábiles y feroces y poseían altas dosis de combatividad y capacidad táctica. No tardaron en copiar nuestros métodos de combate urbano y utilizar las mismas tácticas de camuflaje que utilizábamos nosotros. Tres días después de los combates que acabo de narrar, salí con un grupo de hombres a realizar una inspección por diversas áreas de las entrañas de Chicago. Acababa de recibir información de la superficie afirmando que los gubernamentales pretendían intentar otro ataque masivo contra nuestras posiciones; tanto las de superficie como las de las vías internas. A diferencia de los combates anteriores, librados en las zonas periféricas de la ciudad, esta vez nos introducimos hacía lo que en la superficie no podía ser otra cosa que el centro de la urbe. Lo que demostraba lo cambiantes que pueden ser los frentes de combate en la guerra urbana moderna, con sus tácticas de infiltración, y sus ejércitos mecanizados y móviles._

"_Durante horas estuvimos circulando por las muchas vías de acceso que eran las venas cloacales de la metrópoli sin encontrar ni un alma. Estábamos francamente extrañados. No podía ser que los informes de nuestro comando se hubieran equivocado sobre un tema tan delicado e importante como ese. Y en efecto, no había habido error alguno. Lo que hubo fue una infiltración espectacular y un uso de las tácticas guerrilleras ejemplar. Apenas empezamos a replegarnos a nuestras posiciones y dejábamos el campo lleno de trampas empezamos a sufrir bajas cuantiosas e inesperadas. Como en una película hollywoodense, los infiltrados salían de las pestilentes aguas de las alcantarillas citadinas, chorreando agua, meado, mierda y demás desperdicios y desatando una lluvia de proyectiles y láser contra nuestras fuerzas. Con rapidez pasmosa tres de los compañeros que se encontraban al lado mío cayeron fulminados por las descargas contrarias. Yo mismo recibí un violento impacto en pleno centro del pecho, que de no haber tenido el traje en máxima potencia me hubiera sido completamente arrancado. Otros cuatro compañeros cayeron con brazos, piernas o torsos desprendidos y en medio de un griterío espantoso. Supongo que hubiera caído prisionero o muerto en el acto de no haber mediado la sorprendente intervención de fuerzas insurgentes de claro origen mutante que desencadenaron una poderosa descarga de rayos, ondas de energía y temblores que cortaron en seco la arremetida enemiga y nos permitieron evacuar a los que aun estábamos en condiciones de abandonar la trampa tendida._

"_Desde entonces la batalla se ha transformado en una sucesión de emboscadas violentas, trampas brutales, y golpes de mano. Raramente se ven operaciones de amplia envergadura como al principio de la conflagración. Supongo que los gubernamentales han comprendido que atacar con masas enormes de fuerzas, por muy especiales que sean, a guerrilleros tan bien armados como ellos y que cuentan con el apoyo de poderosos elementos de origen Homo Superior no resulta tan buena idea como al principio les pareció. Claramente nos habían subestimado, y claramente poseíamos unas condiciones de combatividad superiores a las que ellos habían decidido reconocernos. Y claramente no nos habíamos equivocado al juzgarlos y eran una autentica maquinaria exterminadora que merecía ser tenida en consideración y a la que se debía combatir con el mayor nivel de poder y violencia que pudiera conseguirse._

"_Las últimas operaciones acontecidas en las entrañas de la metrópoli han coincidido con salvajes combates en las áreas superficiales de la misma. Por lo que sabemos aquí abajo han arribado a las calles de nuestra inmensa ciudad no menos de una veintena de Helicarriers con toda su tripulación, fuerza de combate y material de guerra. Acompañando a esta maquinaria de guerra impresionante se encuentra la totalidad de los Avengers, la totalidad de los Fantastic Four, la totalidad de los Defenders (pese a ser neoyorquinos y haber expresado en no pocas oportunidades sus reparos a las campañas militares de las potencias occidentales), no pocos mutantes aliados o integrados de alguna forma a los X-Men y no pocos héroes solitarios como Punisher y el Motorista Fantasma. Y no podemos olvidar por supuesto a los poderosos ejércitos mercenarios y no tan mercenarios que obedecían a los mandatos de los Generales Dorados. Menos podemos olvidar en la ecuación a los integrantes de los ejércitos regulares de Estados Unidos pertenecientes a la Marina, el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea. Y aun menos podemos desechar a los partidarios fanatizados y salvajes que formaban en las filas de los Supremacistas y que combatían con pasión fanática a favor de las fuerzas del Estado y que recibían por parte de estas una completa solidaridad y respaldo, como solo se le puede brindar a viejos camaradas de armas que compaginan la tradición combativa con la semejanza ideológico-política"._

_Masacre en el Centro de Chicago: "Reportaje" en vivo._

"_Como lo prometido es deuda aquí me tienen, dispuesto a arriesgar la existencia en esta jungla de cemento convertida en un infierno urbano por culpa de los desadaptados partidarios de la Insurgencia Social preconizada por Markson y los infiltrados terroristas alemanes._

"_Aquí me tienen, dispuesto a dar la cara en nombre de una carrera y una misión vital tan prostituida como el periodismo, para asegurar que nuestro pueblo obtenga la información correcta de los sucesos que asolan Chicago y ayudar así a desmentir la campaña de mentiras y medias verdaderas que los propagandistas al servicio del Terrorismo Internacional y de la distopia Genoshana han estado propagando en los últimos días._

"_Me tienen aquí dispuesto a arriesgar la existencia con tal que los valores puros que fomentaron nuestros padres fundadores se consoliden y renazcan de las cenizas en las que los han hundido los miserables agentes del Complot antiamericano que domina el mundo desde hace décadas. Un complot que han tenido por pilares potentados tan fabulosos como la Alemania del Káiser y la de Hitler; la URSS y China, Cuba e Irán y que ahora se intenta sostener sobre los hombros corruptos y viles de Venezuela, Genosha, Siria y el renacido Imperialismo ruso-chino._

"_Esta pandilla de degenerados no solo se limita a formar parte del complot antiamericano y ayudar con todos sus recursos las operaciones de los enemigos externos de nuestro gran país. ¡NO! Esta pandilla de degenerados hunde a nuestro país en una guerra civil sangrienta y brutal. Una guerra civil en la que no se detienen en nada para promover el exterminio de sus contrarios y ponerlo en práctica, y mientras lo hacen mienten con total descaro presentándose como suaves y delicados corderitos atacados por una manada de lobos rabiosos. No se había visto tanta infamia desde los tiempos en que Pétain se vendió a Hitler o los romanos se entregaron a los bárbaros._

"_Sin faltar a la verdad, sin exagerar ninguna de mis palabras, puedo afirmar sin sonrojos, que esta quinta columna conformada por los milicianos y terroristas al servicio de Markson y los dementes colectivistas son la chusma traidora, la quinta columna más execrable que la historia humana haya visto a todo lo largo de su historia. Y, los destrozos que ustedes están en estos momentos viendo por medio de las pantallas de sus televisores mientras les hablo, así lo confirman, sin género ninguno de dudas._

"_Mirad como se desmoronan nuestros emblemáticos edificios, mirad como son destruidas y derruidas nuestras altas torres, elevadas hasta los cielos para que nuestro pueblo pudiera entrar en comunión con nuestro Señor Jehová y que ahora padecen el asalto criminal que lanzan contra ellas los ejércitos de Satanás. Ved como hasta la maravilla arquitectónica y sacrosanta que es la Torre Sears se ve violentada por la agresión bestial de las hordas del demonio rojo y gime acorralada por la violencia de estos endemoniados._

"_Pero no debéis desesperar. Como podéis ver en las imágenes que mi camarógrafo les está mostrando en vivo y directo; las fuerzas demoníacas se están confrontando con auténticos héroes americanos. Soldados; hombres y mujeres de valía que conocen su deber para con su patria, su gobierno y su Dios y se baten como leones contra las sabandijas salidas del Inframundo oscuro de Genosha. Esta Horda de bestias salvajes jamás saldrá con vida de esta hermosa Metrópolis nuestra y nunca volverán a provocar daños contra ninguna población que se encuentre en nuestra ancha y vasta geografía._

"_Igual que las gloriosas fuerzas que salvaron España en 1939, o las que salvaron Chile en 1973 y las que salvaron Corea en 1950. Así combaten nuestros hijos, hermanos, esposos y padres. Luchan por nuestras libertades, nuestra democracia y nuestra república. Luchan por el derecho de nuestros empresarios para invertir, de nuestros obreros para cambiar de labores, de nuestros padres para criar de sus hijos, de nuestros jefes de familia para lograr establecer una adecuada disciplina familiar, de nuestras mujeres para casarse, ser felices y construir una familia a la que cuidar y amar._

"_Solo mirad está maravillosa escena. Ved como Iron Man desciende con todo su poderío y abre fuego contra las tropas rebeldes que atacan a los defensores de lo que queda de la Torre Sears y las aniquila sin piedad. Ved como los cuerpos de los terroristas se derrumban instantáneamente y en franca agonía; mutilados o despedazados por los proyectiles y láser de la armadura de Tony Stark. Mirad esta otra imagen espectacular donde bajando con fuerza brutal los soldados mecanizados de S.H.I.E.L.D golpean las líneas defensivas de los insurgentes y calcinan a una buena cantidad de ellos sin dejar ni uno solo con vida, haciéndoles pagar sus crímenes despiadados._

"_Miren esta maravilla. A mi izquierda tenemos como Wolverine avanza destrozando las filas de los insurrectos, matando o hiriendo cada criatura que se atreve a oponerse a sus acciones. Miren como ha cercenado el brazo izquierdo de uno de los rebeldes cuando este intentaba disparar un rifle láser contra una trinchera de la Guardia Nacional y miren como les atraviesa la pierna y los riñones a otros dos soldados enemigos que pretendían utilizar lanza-cohetes contra instalaciones defensivas de las fuerzas policiales de la metrópoli. En su apoyo acuden Punisher y los Defenders que emplean todas sus habilidades y poderes con la intención de someter la resistencia enconada de los terroristas._

"_Cada escena que pueda mostrarles es una confirmación de la potencia y calidad de nuestras fuerzas y de la incompetencia y cobardía de los terroristas. Cada vez que son atacados con seriedad por los nuestros retroceden espantados ante la firmeza de los combatientes de la Libertad, comprendiendo que están prestando sus servicios a la causa más vil y con menos esperanza de éxito que haya existido en toda la historia de la Tierra._

"_Sin embargo mi presencia aquí no obedece a realizar una labor de propaganda, una obra de publicidad o un gran panegírico de nuestros ejércitos por más que se merezcan todos los premios, honores y reconocimientos que quieran otorgárseles. No, señoras y señores; mi presencia aquí obedece a la necesidad de contar una historia imparcial, que brinde a ustedes, los televidentes, una información fidedigna, realista, veraz, oportuna de las complejas situaciones sobre el terreno de los acontecimientos. Una información que les permita contrastar las mentiras propaladas por el maníaco sistema de panfletos politiqueros de los terroristas, contra las verdades ofrecidas por los Medios de Comunicación al servicio de la noble y digna causa de las Democracias del Mundo. Todas las Naciones Libres lo agradecerán en su momento._

"_Procedamos entonces a realizar la crónica realista de los sucesos que estremecen nuestra amada metrópolis. Girando hacia la parte oriental de la Ciudad de los Vientos y observaremos como varias columnas de tropas terroristas, fuertemente apoyadas por grupos de tropas acorazadas equipadas con blindados que solo pueden haber construido y proveído las instalaciones del Complejo Industrial-Militar Genoshano; avanzan por medio de las ruinas de las estructuras urbanas que ellos mismos han desmantelado. Vemos como lanzan andanadas seguidas e indiscriminadas de proyectiles y descargas de energía; de alto poder destructivo. Se pueden apreciar tres tanques pesados infiltrándose entre las líneas de nuestras fuerzas y abren un intenso fuego contra nuestras trincheras provocando fuertes cantidades de heridos y quizá muertos entre los heroicos luchadores por la libertad. Queda claro que tendrán que pagar por esta afrenta tarde o temprano. Mirad como el tanque delantero utiliza su cañón principal para arremeter con furia salvaje contra el edificio de Stark Industries y destruye sus puertas y ventanas y junto con estas arrasa varias estructuras defensivas levantadas por los hombres y mujeres de la Guardia Nacional. Se puede apreciar con claridad como desde las trincheras levantadas en torno y en el seno de la torre se desencadena una furiosa respuesta que ha logrado detener y dejar fuera de combate al vehículo en cuestión, obligando a los ocupantes del mismo a abandonarlo so pena de perecer en el interior de su inmensa y macabra estructura._

"_Los demás vehículos blindados del enemigo avanzan en un brutal choque frontal y disparan todo su arsenal infernal contra los defensores de Stark Industries. Es una carnicería infernal de parte y parte. Los blindados de los insurgentes disparan sus granadas contra los defensores, abatiendo las poderosas estructuras de metal, cristal, cemento de las edificaciones de los Stark; mientras tanto los infantes que acompañan a los tanques avanzan entre el infierno desencadenado e intentan ocupar posiciones que les permitan invadir las instalaciones e intentar ocuparlas para emplearlas como base de sus operaciones. Pero las granadas, misiles y descargas de energía que salen despedidas de todos los pisos de las Torres Stark no permiten que los rebeldes consoliden posiciones y los mantienen alejados de la posibilidad de consolidar puestos en torno o en el interior de las estructuras que pertenecen al poderoso magnate mundial._

"_Mientras por los lados del Imperio Corporativo Stark se lleva hasta sus últimas consecuencias este duelo mortal por el dominio de las emblemáticas torres; a pocos kilómetros se libra un combate no menos intenso en torno a las torres pertenecientes a la poderosa Corporación Roxxon y alrededor de las Torres de la Corporación Hammer. Los rebeldes parecen empeñados en tomar posesión de las posesiones de los tres conglomerados industriales y financieros más poderosos de la Tierra. Pero no solo eso. En las vías que comunican el centro de la Metrópoli con las zonas suburbanas ubicadas al sureste de la misma se libran combates de no menor intensidad que las acontecidas alrededor de las tres corporaciones mencionadas. Al parecer los insurgentes poseen la peregrina tesis que indica que en estas regiones se encuentran localizadas las sedes secretas o cuarteles generales de los Tres Generales Dorados; con los que los rebeldes parecen tener una especie de complejo conspirativo que los señala como responsables de todos los supuestos males por los cuales ellos están alzados en armas. Mentiras descaradas con las cuales quieren destruir la reputación de nuestros más grandes héroes nacionales modernos. Recordemos que nuestros gloriosos Generales Dorados son responsables directos del acoso y destrucción de gran parte del poderío militar internacional de los genoshanos, de gran parte de la presencia subversiva del Bloque Oriental en Medio Oriente; Europa Oriental y África y del desmantelamiento de las agrupaciones terroristas de tendencia colectivista, islámica o pro-mutante en casi todos los continentes de nuestro mundo. Y según las últimas informaciones que manejamos, también son responsables de la supresión de la presencia invasiva de ciertas naciones extraterrestres y hasta extragalácticas e interdimensionales que pretendían intervenir en donde nadie les había dado derecho a la intervención._

"_Motivos obvios y evidentes para ganarse el odio eterno de los salvajes lacayos de Genosha y Moscú y para la circulación de los interminables bulos que estos han estado lanzando contra nuestros grandes dirigentes militares, activos y/o retirados. Por otra parte, aunque fuera verdad que los Generales Dorados poseen estructuras militares secretas en la Ciudad de los Vientos; no habría nada que reprochar. Queda meridianamente claro que estas instalaciones, de existir, tendrían por origen y motivo de existencia la preservación de la seguridad de nuestra nación y el mantenimiento del poderío del Estado en todas las regiones donde la llama del terrorismo revolucionario pretendiera prender y provocar desolación._

"_Toda la propaganda de los rebeldes no ha logrado socavar nuestra lealtad y respaldo a la causa de los veteranos generales de la libertad, así como los infructuosos ataques de los terroristas no han logrado destruir las defensas de los batallones que protegen la Ciudad por las zonas antes mencionadas. Nuestras cámaras y nuestro servicio satelital privado nos permiten apreciar y entregar a su vez al público televidente las imágenes de poderosas columnas de terroristas salvajes, apoyados por mastodontes blindados y al parecer hordas de mutantes desencadenados, completamente estancadas en las líneas de avance por la feroz y determinada resistencia de las fuerzas gubernamentales. Vean como una veintena de blindados de los terroristas se ven forzados a librar una feroz batalla tras un encontronazo con un grupo de combate blindado de S.H.I.E.L.D que se apresto a pararles el paso y detuvo su aparentemente imparable arremetida. Sus ametralladoras y cañones disparan ráfaga tras ráfaga contra las poderosas paredes de los tanques del Gobierno, de modo completamente inútil. Son incapaces de penetrar las defensas de estos poderosos instrumentos mecanizados. Los vehículos del Gobierno responden con furia. ¡Miren como uno de los proyectiles lanzados por los blindados gubernamentales atraviesa el blindaje de su oponente y lo vuela por los aires, matando en el proceso a todos los terroristas! Ejemplar. ¡Mirad como una fuerza de treinta terroristas mutantes es atrapado por ráfagas de disparos lanzados desde las edificaciones que se encuentran a los costados de su formación y caen con los cuerpos acribillados y reducidos a pulpa! ¡Ved como toda la columna de los terroristas es reducida a ruinas cuando los Avengers hacen su aparición en el terreno de los acontecimientos! ¡Iron Man; Hulk; Thor; Wolverine y Black Widow se abren camino entre un enjambre de soldados enemigos y causan una mortandad espantosa! ¡Ante un movimiento del martillo de Thor poderosas descargas eléctricas bajan de los cielos y hacen estallar en pedazos los blindados de los insurgentes, Hulk golpea con sus manos abiertas los blindados que se salvaron de la destrucción generada por Thor y los aplasta con la misma facilidad que si fueran moscas; los proyectiles de Iron Man y las balas de Black Widow hacen estragos entre los insurgentes, destruyendo sin piedad a las huestes de infantería de estos, reventándoles brazos, piernas, tronco y cráneos con la misma facilidad con la que un cuchillo corta una torta! ¡Wolverine hace lo que mejor sabe hacer y se dedica a destripar a estos innobles enemigos; desde aquí, gracias a nuestro sistema satelital; podemos apreciar como sus garras se hunden con potencia en el vientre de uno de los combatientes enemigos y al salir lo hacen con grandes cantidades de intestinos; mientras con su otra mano descabeza, literalmente, a otro de sus contrarios y de un solo tajo! ¡IMPRESIONANTE!_

"_Podemos afirmar sin ninguna duda, que el resultado de esta cruda batalla está decidido desde antes de empezar y que la Democracia, la Libertad y el Orden de nuestro Gran País está más que garantizado gracias a héroes y heroínas como estos. Es imposible que podamos perder está confrontación y créanme amigos cuando les digo que el resultado de la Batalla de Chicago marcara un antes y un después en nuestra historia nacional e internacional. Sera desde todo punto de vista un cambio en la marea y la finalización de toda esta etapa de la insurgencia de Markson. Es el fin de una Era y el comienzo de otra. Marcara a fuego la Historia Global y será el Comienzo de una nueva época de esplendor planetario para nuestra nación. Es el fin de la Guerra Civil. Que no quepan dudas al respecto; por mínimas que posean. Tenerlas es antipatriótico"._

_Diario de Campaña del Comandante Charley Andrews._

"_Avanzar por la cantidad de excrementos y restos humanos y animales que encharcaban las calles de Chicago era una proeza que pocas personas pueden jactarse de ser capaces de realizar sin venirse en vomito. Contrario a lo que pregonan novelistas, cuentistas, poetas y demás imbéciles; y contrario a lo que propagan los comentaristas de los Medios de Comunicación o los publicistas de la Guerra, esta no es una colección de gestas gloriosas donde los héroes se cubren de gloria y llenan la vida de los pueblos de paz y alegría. La Guerra es una sucesión interminable de matanzas, masacres, horrores y depredaciones que imponen su dolor y abyección a todos los que logra poner a su alcance. Sea por medio de los padres, los hermanos, los amigos, las parejas, los hijos o cualquier conocido intimo; siempre la guerra encuentra una forma de penetrar en la vida de los supuestos héroes, destrozándoles la existencia y marcándola con niveles de miseria y aflicción sin precedentes._

"_Y todo eso y más estábamos padeciendo los que combatíamos en las calles, avenidas, edificaciones y niveles subterráneos de la metrópoli de los vientos. No importa en qué bando nos encontremos, esta guerra recién reiniciada no pretende desarrollarse por los parámetros clásicos de la propaganda heroica que tanto gusta representar el sistema mediático americano. Pretende, muy por el contrario, desenvolverse según los parámetros aun más clásicos de la pesadilla, la masacre, el dolor sin contemplaciones, las líneas morales poco claras u difíciles de discernir y clarificar. Pretende romper todas las estructuras mentales de los que participemos en ella y obligarnos a preguntarnos constantemente si lo que hacemos entra en el dominio de lo correcto o de lo miserable, del bien o del mal, de la libertad o de la tiranía. E incluso pretende transformar el bando correcto, el bando de la libertad, en una maquinaria demoledora, una fuerza forzada a triunfar por medio de la aplicación de acciones que, a priori, solo podrían salir de las mentes y manos de los más protervos grupos criminales._

"_Pero la canalla criminal que Washington denomina con justa razón como terroristas y traidores a la patria no nos deja otra opción que aplicar las acciones más brutales para garantizar que poseemos la capacidad de suprimir su existencia de la ecuación de los factores de poder en América. Es imposible negar la salvaje tenacidad con la que combaten sus huestes, la habilidad de sus comandantes, la ferocidad de cada uno de sus integrantes y la calidad de su armamento. Pese a la retorica grandilocuente de los noticiarios locales, regionales y nacionales, los combates para mantener el control de Chicago (o mejor dicho; para recuperar el control de Chicago) han sido mucho más complejos de lo que desearíamos o peor aún, de lo que habíamos pensado. Sean los combates en las calles y avenidas de la Gran Metrópoli; que nuestros reporteros han querido imaginar como una sucesión de victorias constantes de nuestros batallones y comandos, o en los niveles inferiores de la misma; que por supuesto, nuestros reporteros no se muestran ni en la más remota necesidad o deseo de investigar y visualizar; las confrontaciones han representado una sangría de recursos y tropas impensables e impensadas._

"_El flujo constante de elementos bélicos, materiales y humanos, para defender las sedes de las gigantescas corporaciones que hacían vida activa en la importante urbe, y la rudeza de los combates empeñados en torno a estas estructuras corporativas son un ejemplo perfecto de lo que menciono en este diario de campaña. Roxxon, Stark, Osborn, Hammer, Global Imperial (posesión de los Generales Dorados y uno de los centros de financiamiento y adiestramiento de fuerzas militares regulares y mercenarias más poderosas de Occidente); se vieron convertidas en bastiones de millares de soldados de elite de las fuerzas gubernamentales y pro-gubernamentales y en centro de enfrentamientos que rompían la magnitud que hasta ahora habían presentado todos los enfrentamientos anteriores a lo largo del sangriento conflicto que enfrentaba a los insurgentes contra el Estado y la Sociedad._

"_No era tan sencillo como esa imbecilidad que los medios de comunicación mostraban en sus pantallas o anunciaban por sus micrófonos, según la cual, los insurgentes lanzaban ataques constantes de sus vehículos blindados fabricados en Genosha o Wakanda o Atlántida o atacaban con sus aullantes legiones de millares de fanáticos cobardes y desesperados para, al final, romperse infructuosamente contra las impenetrables defensas construidas por los invencibles soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y sus aliados Avengers. No era tan simple como ver las gloriosas figuras de los grandes héroes de América batiéndose invulnerables contra las pandillas de renegados, lacayos de Magneto y Namor, barriendo el suelo que estos miserables pisaban y demostrando la invencibilidad de América contra todos sus enemigos._

"_No fueron pocas las ocasiones en la que las fuerzas militares de los insurgentes llegaron a hacerse con el control de casi la totalidad de alguna o varias de las edificaciones anteriormente mencionadas y obligaban a que nuestras tropas reconquistaran estas fortalezas con unos niveles de brutalidad y destrucción desproporcionados. Para el momento que escribo estas líneas, casi la totalidad de Industrias Hammer es un montón de ruinas humeantes. Lo mismo podemos afirmar de Osborn y Roxxon. Las infraestructuras que mejor han resistido el impacto de las confrontaciones armadas han sido las de Stark y Global Imperial pero al costo de tener que soportar que millares de integrantes de las hordas insurgentes pululen por el interior de sus oficinas durante largos espacios de tiempo, que van de varias horas al extremo de varios días y que solo haya sido posible desalojar a esa masa de apestosos criminales después de enfrentamientos salvajes casi cuerpo a cuerpo como en las guerras antiguas._

"_Muy propio de estos desadaptados. Muchos de los invasores se encontraban realizando búsquedas exhaustivas en cada rincón de las oficinas que habían logrado conquistar y se empeñaban en realizar búsquedas no menos intrusivas en nuestras áreas de dominio cada vez que lograban hacer tambalear nuestro control, como si pretendieran encontrar alguna cosa fuera de lo normal en las instalaciones de tan respetables centros de poder corporativo. Lo peor de estas personas (si es que aun merecen semejante calificativo) estriba en que han llegado a creerse sus propias mentiras y parecen empeñados en demostrar ante el mundo la existencia de unos macabros tentáculos conspirativos que intentar sembrar de muerte y destrucción el planeta entero y aun más; El Multiverso completo. No sé si Markson, Weinmann y Klaus se creen tanta mierda, pero resulta más que evidente que sus comandantes y sus leales si poseen una especie de creencia megalómana de ser víctimas de un gigantesco complot intergaláctico e interdimensional de muy oscuros fines y que solo ellos poseen las llaves para contener la marejada de horrores que se avecinan. Lo más extraño del asunto es que para contener esta marejada de horrores, se empeñan es desencadenar su propia oleada de devastación criminal; con la que, supuestamente, detendrán el Gran Genocidio, o lo que sea que los malvados pretenden imponer._

"_Esta paranoia megalómana; muy parecida a los complots imaginarios que los nazis veían por todas partes y que eran, según estos, promovidos por una especie de Oligarquía Judía; es lo único que explica la barbarie brutal con la que los insurgentes son capaces de aguantar las represalias que contra sus agresiones desatan constantemente los Avengers o las fuerzas de S.H.I.E.L.D o los ejércitos privados de los Generales Dorados. De otro modo resultaría inexplicable tanta terquedad, pese a las muy superiores bajas que padecen en sus choques contra nuestras tropas. Solo el día de ayer, los insurgentes desencadenaron ataques en quince sectores diferentes de la ciudad; incluyendo las afueras del ayuntamiento, los Cuarteles Generales de S.H.I.E.L.D y las bases principales de los Ejércitos Privados de los Generales Dorados, además de los cuarteles principales utilizados por los partidarios de Apocalipsis y sus Supremacistas. Desde la medianoche del día de ayer, hasta la medianoche del día de hoy ha habido combates en todas estas zonas. 24 horas de interminable batallar que solo concluyeron cuando los rebeldes comprendieron que sería imposible para ellos apoderarse de cualquiera de estas infraestructuras. No menos de tres mil insurgentes perecieron en estas 24 horas de matanza indiscriminada; nuestras pérdidas no representaron ni un tercio de esta cifra (debo rectificar este parte: los informes que me han llegado en la última hora indican que las pérdidas del enemigo fueron muy superiores a la anteriormente mencionada; no bajan de las siete mil. El problema estriba en que nuestras bajas mortales sufrieron un incremento similar tras el reconteo y ascienden a no menos de cuatro mil novecientas; casi cinco mil bajas; el 70 % de las bajas padecidas por el enemigo; esto representa un volumen inaceptable de bajas mortales e indican que una variación importante aconteció con respecto a otros días y otras confrontaciones. Debe ser severamente revisado el protocolo de seguridad y las estrategias y tácticas de combate; algo va mal)._

_Diario de Campaña del Comandante Charley Andrews. Una semana del reporte anteriormente presentado._

"_Los combates han dado un giro dramático y para peor. No pongo en duda que poseemos la capacidad para aniquilar a esta horda infame de renegados y salvar a Chicago de su dominio terrorista. Pero los sucesos acaecidos durante los últimos combates me dejan meridianamente claro que este perverso juego en el que estamos involucrados parece haber adquirido unas proporciones y una intensidad que nunca me pude imaginar. Pese a que ya, en mis escritos anteriores había dejado claro que no debía subestimarse la capacidad de combate de los rebeldes y que estos poseían una voluntad y unos recursos superiores a lo que queríamos reconocer; también dejaba claro que éramos sensiblemente superiores a ellos; tanto material como moralmente. Sigo considerando que es una evidente verdad nuestra superioridad sobre ellos en casi todos los aspectos de la guerra; pero también considero que esa superioridad no es tan grande como suponía, y debo además agregar que nuestra supremacía no se ve desafiada solo en el plano estrictamente material; lo que ya de por sí constituye una horrenda sorpresa; también estamos padeciendo los efecto de la guerra psicológica del enemigo; guerra psicológica agravada por las recientes declaraciones de importantes factores de poder a escala nacional respaldando las declaraciones de los insurgentes contra elementos claves de nuestra sociedad y afirmando sin tapujos que las denuncias presentadas por estos contra Hammer, Roxxon, Osborn y otros poderes corporativos referentes a alianzas siniestras con los Supremacistas, experimentos clandestinos de características macabras, salvajes orgías sexuales plagadas de brutales abusos contra jóvenes mujeres sin posibilidades de resistir sus avances, planes dementes de dominación mundial y genocidios de proporciones interdimensionales y otras lindezas por el estilo; poseen grados de veracidad superiores a los hasta ahora aceptados. Si ya de por si era malo que una figura de la talla de Westerson diera verosimilitud a las declaraciones de Markson y Weinmann el que a estas denuncias se unan personas de renombre como Daredavil (el cual abandono intempestivamente los combates en Chicago hace tan solo cuatro días atrás) o como Peter Parker (que a sus denuncias públicas contra sus colegas sumo el completo rompimiento de relaciones comerciales con todos y cada uno de ellos) o como Susan Richards que exigió la inmediata retirada de los Fantastic Four del Frente Aliado en Chicago, solo podemos calificarlas de catastróficas._

"_Pero la ruina del frente aliado, con la deserción de tan importantes socios de modo público y notorio aunque pueda provocar una serie de consecuencias nefastas en la opinión norteamericana y quizá en la forma de ver este conflicto por parte de las naciones extranjeras, no es para los implicados directos en la confrontación por Chicago lo más relevante o por lo menos no es lo más urgente. Lo realmente urgente es la violenta escalada en los combates. Parece que los rebeldes están dispuestos a lanzarse a fondo como no lo han hecho en todo el trascurso del sangriento batallar por la Ciudad de los Vientos. Hemos estado padeciendo bombardeos brutales contra nuestras posiciones, desencadenados por las baterías desplegadas por los ejércitos rebeldes en los últimos días. Junto a ello hemos estado sufriendo los embistes de los batallones acorazados igualmente desplegados por la insurgencia en la última semana y que se empeñan en abrirse paso al precio que sea a través de nuestras desgastadas líneas de defensa y aprovisionamiento. Además el suelo arde bajo nuestros pies con las sucesivas explosiones que las batallas en el subsuelo de la metrópoli desencadenan. Nuestras replicas contra los ataques enemigos no parecen surtir el mínimo efecto para contener la marejada revolucionaria. Nuestra artillería no ha estado menos resuelta que la insurgente, nuestras baterías bombardean los dominios de los rebeldes con una prodigalidad asombrosa. Nuestros blindados se enfrentan a bocajarro contra los del enemigo y lanzan brutales cañonazos contra las trincheras y bastiones del rebelde. Nuestra infantería se despliega con arrojo feroz y sigue al avance de los tanques y robots de batalla, penetrando en los barrios obreros y forzando a los rebeldes a adoptar posiciones defensivas. Los Helicarriers se posicionan en los aires de la metrópoli, colocan los cañones en punto de mira y desencadenan una lluvia de proyectiles, descargas de energía y bombas de alta potencia que serían suficientes para aniquilar ejércitos enteros de las Grandes Potencias extranjeras. Pero los insurgentes no flaquean y prosiguen su feroz empeño insurreccional. Atacan cada base de más o menos importancia que poseamos y lo hacen con una indomable ferocidad como no habíamos visto hasta ahora._

"_Hasta nuestros mejores hombres y nuestros grandes héroes empiezan a padecer los efectos de la ferocidad de estos combates, tanto desde un punto de vista estrictamente militar como desde un punto de vista psicológico. Hoy pude ver pasmado de asombro como las armas de los insurgentes demostraban poseer la capacidad de hacer sentir respeto incluso a los Avengers y a los mutantes aliados de los X-Men y lo peor de todo no es eso (después de todo armas construidas en los arsenales mutantes de Genosha se sobreentiende que deben ser utensilios bélicos de lo más impresionantes; como las numerosas naves de S.H.I.E.L.D derribadas dejan constancia); lo peor de todo es que los insurgentes parecen poseer la voluntad y la capacidad de emplearlas en masa (aunque no deberían existir dudas al respecto, hasta yo tuve reparos en creer que los rebeldes se atrevieran a utilizar sus mejores armas para atacar a los que son vistos como los más grandiosos héroes de la historia planetaria; una cosa es atacar y aniquilar las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D, que no deja de ser una estructura político-militar del Estado Burgués que tanto odian los revolucionarios o devastar las estructuras militares desplegadas por los Generales Dorados; tan odiados por todos los elementos extremistas de la Izquierda Mundial; o arremeter contra las Fuerzas Militares de la Unión que no son otra cosa que el brazo armado de todo el cuerpo legal que los rebeldes se empeñan en desmontar. Pero arremeter contra hombres y mujeres que han salvado el Universo entero tantas veces estriba en niveles de odio y locura que jamás pensé que pudiera contemplar en ciudadanos americanos. Hasta Magneto ha tenido tabús a la hora de querer quitar la vida a los integrantes de los Avengers o de los X-Men; incluso en las Guerras Genoshanas el caudillo mutante se limito a destruir hasta niveles irreconocibles a los aliados de los Avengers y eliminar así la causa de la intervención de estos, pero sin lanzar todo su poderío contra los héroes de todo un mundo._

"_Los rebeldes no mostraron esto tapujos, tabús, prejuicios o como se los quiera llamar a la hora de blandir sus armas más potentes y su más feroz resolución combativa en esta reciente arremetida contra sus enemigos; aunque este enemigo incluyera en sus filas a los Avengers, los Defenders y los X-Men. Todo el centro de la metrópoli se convirtió en escenario de una matanza sin paralelo en la historia de América. Cada edificio, cada casa, cada calle y avenida, cada alcantarilla se transformo en el escenario de una pesadilla distopica que devoro las esperanzas y los sueños de toda una nación y marco el nacimiento de una nueva era de horrores; o por lo menos así es como lo percibo. Cada acción desencadenada en los últimos días adquirió unos niveles de salvajismo que no habían sido vistos hasta ahora en las contiendas civiles americanas. Frente a los restos de Roxxon pude ser testigo de cómo una pandilla de hombres de las fuerzas de los Generales Dorados se enzarzaban en una batalla animal contra los partidarios de los rebeldes y no daban ni pedían cuartel. El comandante de la unidad clavaba una puñalada entre las costillas de uno de los rebeldes, mientras uno de sus hombres saltaba la tapa de los sesos al mismo insurgente y otro insertaba su bayoneta entre las piernas de otro alzado, arrancándole los genitales ante la potencia del impacto y el filo de la hoja. En su flanco derecho, dos de sus hombres arrancaban con un largo puñal los ojos de un contrario, mientras un tercero vacía la pistola completa sobre el pecho del mismo. Pero los rebeldes no se encontraban inactivos; en el flanco izquierdo de esta escena de pesadilla, cuatro sindicalistas ametrallaban sin piedad a los enemigos, desgajándoles las piernas y arrancándoles los brazos, y volándoles el pescuezo. El comandante de la unidad intento reaccionar, pero solo consiguió perecer cuando una violenta descarga de una extraña energía mutante acabo con todo su grupo en medio de espantosos alaridos de dolor, proferidos mientras sus cuerpos se desintegraban, por partes._

"_Tres calles más arriba una poderosa agrupación de no menos de un millar de soldados se afanaban en la búsqueda y destrucción de partidas terroristas. Cada escondrijo que revisaban era escenario de violentos intercambios de disparos, prontamente silenciados gracias al empleo de poderosos implementos lanzallamas, cohetes de fragmentación, cañones portátiles de antimateria y otros juguetes muy especiales. En uno de los complejos de viviendas atacados por nuestros hombres se encontraban familias completas, al parecer desamparadas y cautivas por los rebeldes desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nuestro pasmo fue mayúsculo cuando al intentar ir en su rescate, procedieron a agredirnos con una lluvia de disparos, que por lo sorpresiva causo entre nuestros efectivos decenas de bajas mortales. Pistolas, escopetas, rifles de asalto, lanzagranadas, bazucas, todo tipo de armatostes fueron empleados por los habitantes de los complejos habitacionales obreros para repeler nuestra presencia y congraciarse con los rebeldes. Eran cientos de trabajadores de modesta condición y de todas las razas humanas transformando sus hogares en fortalezas contra nosotros, los representantes armados del poder legal y legitimo de la nación. No nos quedo más remedio que apelar a todo nuestro poderío y derruir a bombazo limpio las edificaciones. Pese a los gritos de dolor y horror, en ningún momento mostraron la mínima intención de abandonar su comportamiento intransigente y traidor, nos dispararon hasta que el ultimo complejo habitacional estuvo derribado, con todos sus habitantes muertos o por lo menos enterrados._

"_Debo decir que el poderoso grupo de limpieza que realizo esta criminal pero forzosa acción, pago con creces su lealtad al poder constituido. No había pasado una hora de la brutal operación de erradicación de terroristas cuando una lluvia de proyectiles empezó a caer sobre ellos desde todas direcciones. Un enjambre demoníaco de rebeldes repletos de odio cayó sobre ellos desde todos los flancos y desde el mismo frente, descargando una tormenta de balas, rayos, bombas y poderes mutantes muy complejo de contrarrestar. Su ataque coincidió con una ofensiva general contra todas las unidades cercanas, lo cual impidió cualquier tipo de coordinación entre estas y que la fuerza que acababa de limpiar el complejo habitacional fuera auxiliada correctamente. Amparados en sus blindados y en cierto respaldo de la artillería pudieron dejar en claro que no iban a ser una presa fácil para los levantiscos sindicalistas de Markson. Pero eso a estos no les importaba. Querían sangre y venganza por lo que acababa de acontecer a sus vecinos y familiares y la iban a obtener al precio que fuera requerido. Oleada tras oleada de rebeldes fanatizados cayó sobre nuestros batallones, desde los flancos, la espalda, el frente. Se disputaron a bayonetazos las entradas de las calles, el control de las puertas de las viviendas y de los edificios. Se dispararon en más de una ocasión a bocajarro sin pensar en las consecuencias de su temeridad. Un rebelde arranco con sus manos los ojos a uno de los nuestros, solo para terminar con su boca atravesada de un bayonetazo que se le propino desde la espalda. Uno de los nuestros metió su puñal en la mandíbula de un insurgente, disparo en el vientre de otro, y arranco los sesos de un plomazo a un tercero, y ello solo para caer víctima de una granada que le perforo y destrozo el pecho en cuestión de segundos. Todo un grupo de veinte hombres murió, en medio de atroces dolores, cuando una lluvia ácida mutante les baño, inesperadamente. Un disparo de artillería de un Helicarrier que paso por allí golpeo las líneas enemigas y despedazo casi medio centenar de rebeldes de un solo golpe. Para pasmo de los nuestros, una descarga de energía láser, salida de la nada, golpeo al Helicarrier partiéndolo por la mitad y dejándolo fuera de la contienda salvaje que se libraba abajo. Un tanque rebelde paso por nuestras líneas como cuchillo por mantequilla y dejo con sus disparos un reguero de muertos, hasta que los ataques mutantes de un supremacista dejo calcinados a los tripulantes de la nave; solo para que el supremacista fuera a su vez despedazado por la descarga de antimateria lanzado por un "insignificante" Homo Sapiens sindicalista._

"_La desmoralización comenzó a cundir entre los nuestros. Pese a lo duro de los combates pasados, esta locura estaba adquiriendo proporciones inesperadas. El Alto Mando determino que era hora de acabar con todo el asunto y cometió el mayor error de la batalla. Dio orden a los Avengers y demás grupos especiales de intervenir con todo su poderío, como nunca hasta ahora lo habían hecho y destruir toda la resistencia que se encontraran; al precio que fuera necesario. Debían olvidarse de sus tontos lemas de no matar al enemigo que a veces intentaban aplicar. Estaba en juego como nunca antes el destino de América y del mundo._

"_En honor a la verdad, debo decir que los héroes intentaron cumplir con su misión y salvaguardar su honor lo máximo posible al mismo tiempo. Pero las cosas habían llegado por razones que no logro comprender al punto de no retorno y todos los llamados de los Avengers para contener la masacre fueron desechados como las mentiras y las pantomimas de unos farsantes. La respuesta de los rebeldes fue incrementar el accionar masivo de todos sus grupos de combate y acrecentar los niveles de destrucción en la ciudad a escalas extraordinarias. Sus baterías lanzaban bombardeos contra los cuarteles generales de todos los cuerpos armados de la Alianza que conformábamos todos los grupos contrarrevolucionarios y legalistas, con una precisión, masividad y potencia que resultaban desconocidas para nosotros. Los escudos de defensa comenzaron a fallar y los disparos comenzaron a provocar bajas mortales graves entre los mandos de las fuerzas del Estado y de sus Aliados paramilitares y mercenarios. Para nuestra sorpresa y la de los Avengers; el General Mac Dougal, amigo personal de Bush y de Fury cayó abatido por una descarga de energía claramente trasportada por la vía de extraños poderes mutantes, dentro de los cuarteles generales de los Generales Dorados. Al mismo tiempo que este, cayeron abatidos por descargas similares, una veintena de generales y tenientes generales dentro de nuestros cinco cuarteles principales; mientras, los muros se derrumbaban ante el impacto de los proyectiles convencionales de las baterías revolucionarias. Y en las calles nuestros ejércitos acorazados se veían enfrentados con blindados no solo capaces de resistir los cañonazos de nuestros tanques, también eran capaces de perforar las defensas de estos con sus cañones y destruirlos o por lo menos inutilizarlos. Lo mismo, estaban demostrando ser capaces de hacer con nuestros poderosos robots de combate clase Centinela y clase Nimrod; los cuales eran especialmente atacados con resolución maniática y frenéticamente destructiva._

"_Con este panorama desolador, los Avengers determinaron aceptar la petición para intervenir en los combates callejeros de Chicago con fuerza decuplicada en comparación con las batallas anteriores, para equilibrar así la balanza de las nuevas acciones emprendidas por los revolucionarios. La situación en un primer momento pareció seguir un patrón tradicional con respecto a las operaciones que se habían emprendido en otras oportunidades sobre suelo estadounidense durante la larga historia de los Avengers y otros equipos súperheroicos. Iron Man desencadeno una lluvia de explosiones sobre las defensas enemigas, destruyendo piezas de artillería y hasta baterías completas; inutilizando vehículos blindados, y llevando la parca a los batallones de infantería. Las trincheras de los revoltosos volaron por los aires y nuestros equipos de asalto pudieron atacar y recuperar importantes estructuras industriales y residenciales que los rebeldes empleaban como bastiones y fortines. La intervención de Maquina de Guerra no represento menor importancia para nuestros planes. La profusión de misiles, descargas de energía y mini bombas de alto poderío destructivo con que saturo más de una docena de calles ocupadas por los insurrectos nos permitió lanzar fuerzas combinadas de infantería y blindados contra muchas de las recientes conquistas de los alzados y obligarlos a abandonar una serie de sectores estratégicos. Roxxon y Osborn volvieron a nuestras manos en su totalidad y Hammer se convirtió en centro de rabiosas disputas._

"_Mayor facilidad; por lo menos aparente representaron los sectores en que tenían que actuar los auténticos pesos pesados de las fuerzas Avengers: Thor y Hulk. Era un lujo presenciar la actuación del martillo de un dios vikingo en la plenitud de su magnificencia, llevado a la acción por el estimulo elemental de la matanza, como cuentan los relatos nórdicos que eran las intervenciones de los guerreros divinos en los lejanos tiempos míticos. Invulnerable a cualquiera de las armas del enemigo, riendo feliz de poder desplegar su poderío sin cortapisas, con su martillo cantando una canción letal que honraba el alma de todos los valientes que poblaban el Valhalla. Descarga tras descarga de electricidad escapaban del arma divina, derrumbando edificios, explotando viviendas y; más importante aun; achicharrando guerrilleros. En no pocas ocasiones pudimos ver como el arma de Thor salía disparada de sus manos, casi como si tuviera voluntad propia, y regresaba a las manos de su dueño bañada en sangre; la sangre de multitud de rebeldes con las piernas, los torsos o los cráneos reducidos a pulpas sanguinolentas. Los afortunados que solo habían sido heridos por el acto divino se veían forzados a chillar de dolor y rabia. Dolor y rabia que acababan pronto ante la potencia de las descargas eléctricas desencadenadas por el dios vikingo para otorgarles un pasaje al inframundo o al Valhalla; lo que las parcas determinaran a bien que les convenía._

"_Hulk no era una criatura menos gloriosa que el Dios nórdico. Era una bestia claramente nacida para la lucha, para la gloria de la guerra más cruda y virulenta. Sus ataques eran fuerza bruta de la más pura. Arremetía con la potencia de un vendaval de máxima categoría arrollando todo a su paso. Pude ver como ante sus salvajes golpes, edificios enteros se venían abajo con todos sus ocupantes dentro de los mismos en medio de gritos de horror, sorpresa y desesperación. Pude ver como en arrebatos de rabia ciega, nacidos de la tontería de los rebeldes de empuñar sus armas contra el invulnerable pellejo del verde Titan "Humano" este se apoderaba de enemigos impotentes y literalmente los partía por la mitad sin problemas físicos o morales; al parecer lo de no mataras había quedado anulado ante el espectáculo de barbarie desencadenado por los revoltosos de Markson; que ahora pagaban bestialmente sus acciones. Con furia bárbara, Hulk cruzo a la carrera toda la vastedad de la planta baja de las Torres Sears y destruyo sus columnas, mientras asesinaba a los defensores rebeldes que se encontraban en el sitio. Salto metros de altura con facilidad pasmosa y fue destrozando la infraestructura de la enorme edificación y al final cayó con la potencia de un terremoto sobre el suelo de la Torre hasta llegar al sótano de las mismas, donde siguió causando desmadres en los pilares que sostenían la construcción hasta que todos pudimos ver como esta colapsaba y engullía en una espiral de muerte a los cientos de insurrectos que se encontraban defendiendo su conquista a todo trance._

"_Black Widow, Wolverine, Hawkeye no eran menos letales en sus intervenciones, aunque obviamente no fueran tan espectaculares como sus poderosos compañeros (o quizá debería decir; Todopoderosos compañeros; si esto no fuera una comparación harto insultante ante los desmanes cometidos por seres que así se autodenominaban). Cualquiera a muchos metros a la redonda podía ver como Wolverine destripaba con sus garras a los pobres imbéciles que se atrevían a oponerse a su avance. El sistema de curación casi relámpago que representaba el poder mutante del veterano guerrero Homo Superior, sumado a las protecciones que le había otorgado Fury como muestra de respeto y material necesario para la operación que empezarían a realizar, transformaban a Wolverine en una maquina casi tan imparable como Thor y Hulk. Ráfagas de ametralladora golpeaban su piel sin provocar más que heridas molestas rápidamente desaparecidas; poderosas columnas de llamas salían disparadas de armatostes infernales, provocando quemaduras que solo servían para provocar la ira del bestial guerrero mutante. Granadas impactaban en sus escudos de energía, reventando en el aire sin tocar su cuerpo y llenándolo de rabia ciega. Sus garras entraron en acción rápidamente. Tres idiotas que intentaron hacerle frente padecieron la determinación implacable del soldado: a uno le rebano la cabeza de un solo tajo. Al otro le perforo las entrañas, sin pestañear y le abrió el torso completo en una abrupta subida hasta el cuello. Y al tercero le arranco un brazo, y le perforo la mandíbula en un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba de sus rápidas garras que le llegaron sin problemas hasta el cerebro, dejándolo instantáneamente liquidado. Saltando con velocidad inhumana hasta donde estaban batiéndose en lucha sus compañeros de equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D, clavo sus garras en la columna de un combatiente enemigo con tal fuerza, que, cuando las saco, se trajo consigo buena parte de la espina dorsal. Se movió con velocidad y elegancia asesinas y arranco la cabeza de dos contrarios al mismo tiempo y casi sin que estos lo apercibieran. Y de un brinco impresionante se lanzo sobre las defensas enemigas y empezó a acuchillar cuanto enemigo encontraba en el camino de su avance. Creo que pocos pudieron percibir la sonrisa de satisfacción que asomo a la cara de Wolverine ante la magnificencia del trabajo bien hecho._

"_Sin que sus rostros reflejaran ni mucho menos una satisfacción hasta cierto punto sádica como la que mostraban los de Hulk, Thor o Wolverine; Hawkeye y Black Widow emprendían una limpieza no menos exhaustiva en las zonas bajo su comando. Sus pistolas, arcos y flechas y sus habilidades de artes marciales eran una demostración de poder y muerte que ponía a temblar amigos y enemigos por igual. En varias zonas de las viejas fábricas abandonadas del área industrial de Chicago se pudo apreciar como Romanoff aseguraba que ninguno de los integrantes de las guarniciones rojas pudiera regresar con el grueso de sus camaradas. Disparo tras disparo caían bajo sus balas los que se atrevían a mostrar sus caras para disfrute de la mirilla de las armas de la antigua espía soviética. Muchos sesos salieron despedidos de sus respectivos cráneos en tal cantidad que en el suelo de las zonas industriales se formo un lindo revoltillo de cerebros que seguramente satisfaría las ansias alimentarias de muchos de los extraños sabuesos de las Hordas de Apocalipsis. Y en los combates mano a mano, no salieron mejor parados los insurgentes. Yo mismo pude apreciar, como con una hermosa combinación de patadas, golpes de mano y extraños movimientos de artes marciales muy esplendidos la Romanoff dejaba sin capacidad de moverse a muchos de sus contrarios y procedía luego a realizarles un muy extremo masaje que hacía que sus cuellos adquirieran extrañas torsiones. Más de un pobre diablo termino con sus ojos viendo los cielos, mientras su pecho daba contra el suelo. La habilidad de Hawkeye no quedaba a la zaga; supongo que por ello amaban tanto laborar juntos. Cada flecha disparada por el arquero daba en el blanco con precisión milimétrica. Por una extraña coincidencia, todas las flechas usadas por el flechador poseían una potente carga explosiva que generaba brechas inmensas en las líneas enemigas, llenando de muerte y dolor las filas de estos terroristas de mierda. No pocas estructuras de vivienda o de labores colapsaron ante la profusión de explosivos empleados por Hawkeye. Y no pocos de ellos estaban repletos con decenas o cientos de terroristas que pagaron un alto precio por su empeño en oponerse a los más poderosos héroes de la Tierra._

"_Pero algo extraño acontecía. Los rebeldes en vez de desmoralizarse ante la masiva cantidad de muertes y lesiones que los Avengers y los equipos de las fuerzas especiales estaban infligiendo en ellos, parecían arreciar sus empeños defensivos y agresivos. No se limitaban a defender sus posesiones. Por el contrario; salían de sus escondrijos a por más lucha contra los Héroes más Poderosos del Mundo. Atacaban los bastiones que acababan de perder, y lanzaban arremetidas feroces contra los cuarteles generales y las posiciones más solidas de nuestras fuerzas sin miedos ni tapujos. Las expresiones en sus rostros eran del más virulento odio, un odio que los llenaba hasta el más mínimo centímetro y que iba dirigido tanto a las fuerzas militares del Estado como a nuestros aliados paramilitares, a los ejércitos privados y a los grupos súperheroicos. Pude ver cómo, con un desparpajo impresionante y como si no tuvieran miedo del poderío desplegado por nosotros y la paliza que estábamos dando a sus fuerzas, Markson y Weinmann dirigían desde la misma superficie a las tropas insurgentes y daban instrucciones y ordenes sin pestañear y sin buscar refugio. Pude ver como ambos se encontraban armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a combatir contra quien osara atacarlos y pude ver como dirigían miradas llenas de desprecio, pero también de algo parecido a la ironía y a la burla hacía los sectores que estaban bajo el ataque salvaje de los Avengers, especialmente aquellos en los que se encontraban Thor y Hulk. Obviamente, no pudimos resistir la tentación de querer acabar con la guerra, allí mismo. Dimos la orden de abrir fuego con todo nuestro poderío artillero; tanto el terrestre como el ubicado en los Helicarriers, contra la zona en la que se encontraban ubicados los dos comandantes terroristas. Fue una marejada de fuego lo que cubrió el sector, capaz de masacrar hasta los escudos de una Armada Kree o de una flota asgardiana. Cuando se despejo la humareda y pudimos percibir el sector atacado, ¡Y para nuestra completa sorpresa! Ambos caudillos estaban vivos, sanos y viendo hacía nuestra dirección con ojos llenos de burla, odio y desdén. Ojos que prometían una venganza terrible por los problemas que les habíamos causado y los males que según ellos estábamos provocando._

"_A partir de allí todo se fue al diablo de un modo que resultaba imprevisible. Comenzó en los sectores que eran responsabilidad de Thor y Hulk, los sectores que pensábamos más seguros y definitivamente bajo nuestro completo control. Comenzó como nadie se lo hubiera esperado jamás. Con Hulk siendo detenido por una especie de campo de energía impenetrable que por más que padecía los constantes ataques de la bestia verde, no parecía poseer la mínima intención de entrar en colapso. Hulk perdía la paciencia a velocidades vertiginosas. Arremetía con salvajismo creciente, aumentando constantemente sus niveles de poder, y el vigor de sus ataques. Pero el campo no cedía y parecía que obraba con una especie de replica perfecta de las características que tenía el monstruo verde. Mientras Hulk más atacaba el campo energético, más resistente se volvía este, mientras más imparable se volvía Hulk, más indestructible se volvía el campo de energía de los rebeldes._

"_Lleno de frustración y furia; Hulk lanzo todo su poder contra el suelo alrededor del campo energético. Obviamente tenía la intención de introducirse en el cubil de los revolucionarios por debajo de las defensas infranqueables de la superficie y despedazarlos en el interior de su propia fortaleza. Un plan brillante que solo podía haber sido ideada por Hulk bajo la influencia de su alter ego genial; Bruce Banner. Aunque era evidente que nadie se atrevería a soltar semejante comentario a la cara de la bestia verde. Pocos golpes de los colosales brazos de Hulk bastaron para destruir los suelos en torno al bastión terrorista y permitir que nuestro monstruo particular se lanzara con todo su poder contra nuestros enemigos tan empecinados. El grito de triunfo que salió de nuestras gargantas resulto demasiado apresurado. Como golpeado por el martillo de Thor (la única cosa que conocíamos capaz de repeler con tal potencia al gigantesco mastodonte creado por la radiación Gamma) Hulk salió despedido desde las profundidades de las zonas subterráneas que rodeaban la fortaleza que pretendíamos tomar. Haces de luz y violentas explosiones se sucedieron en torno al cuerpo del coloso durante un espacio de tiempo de varios minutos. Cuando culminaron la bestia estaba tirada en el suelo, terriblemente golpeada y con un humor crecientemente irritado. Rugió con rabia ciega apenas logro incorporarse; pero solo para ser golpeado de modo instantáneo por una poderosa descarga de energía que atravesó el escudo y dio de lleno en su pecho. Para nuestra sorpresa y la de la bestia, empezó a manar sangre. Otra descarga de energía lo golpeo en su brazo derecho, provocando otra grave herida que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. Qué clase de tecnología era esa, capaz de herir a Hulk era algo que desconocíamos, pero de alguna manera los insurgentes habían logrado poner sus manos sobre uno de estos artefactos infernales y los sabían emplear. Hulk grito, más rabioso que nunca y ataco, pese a sus heridas graves contra las defensas de la fortaleza. El ataque fue tan rabioso que por vez primera temblaron estas defensas y todos comprendimos que caerían pese a todo. Pero esta vez la descarga de energía que salió disparada de las defensas enemigas fue mucho más poderosa que antes. Fácilmente podríamos definirla como un cañonazo, que golpeo al bestial coloso en pleno pecho y lo dejo tirado por la potencia del impacto. El poderío bestial de este se demostró al ser capaz de pararse y prepararse para asestar otro golpe demoledor. Nadie sabía que iba a acontecer, pero de pronto y sin saber porque Hulk quedo paralizado, dominado por una expresión de sorpresa, dolor, pánico y confusión que nadie supo discernir. Algo había visto dentro del bastión enemigo que lo dejo aun más paralizado que el más potente de los disparos soportados. De alguna forma los rebeldes habían logrado lastimar a Hulk de forma casi mortal, tanto física como moralmente. El cuerpo del coloso manaba sangre por cada herida, en cantidades industriales; solo su pura fuerza bruta lo mantenía en pie, y no sabíamos por cuánto tiempo más. Y ahora algo lo paralizaba y lo inutilizaba por completo. Una sucesión de disparos empezó a golpear su cuerpo destrozado, pero la bestia en vez de responder con ira contra los agresores, pego un grito de desesperación, torció la cabeza como en agonía y salió huyendo desesperado del lugar. Habíamos perdido por razones inexplicables una de nuestras principales bazas para definir la batalla._

"_Con Thor no nos fue mucho mejor. Su avance era tan imparable como el de su amigo y compañero de grupo. Sus descargas de energía, lanzadas indistintamente por su martillo o por su propia persona causaban estragos entre los defensores de los bastiones rebeldes y provocaban una mortandad espantosa en las filas de estos. Pudimos ver como construcciones urbanas inmensas caían destrozadas ante la potencia de las explosiones causadas por el arma del Dios del Trueno de los antiguos vikingos. Pudimos ver como los rebeldes perecían calcinados ante la potencia de las tormentas de electricidad que cubrían los cielos de Chicago y caían como enviados por los dioses contra la humanidad y la corporeidad de los ejércitos terroristas. Brazos, piernas, torsos, cuellos arrancados de cuajo por los embistes del martillo, cada vez que Thor lo lanzaba contra sus contrarios, seguidos de gritos bestiales de agonía y dolor e impotencia. Una impotencia que pronto se convirtió en vigor y poder inesperados. Inesperadamente los embates del martillo de Thor fueron incapaces de penetrar los muros de las edificaciones en las que se guarecían los rebeldes. De forma imposible de creer las descargas del martillo de Thor ya no eran capaces de alcanzar los cuerpos de sus enemigos ni de provocar su dolorosa y definitiva caída. Cada golpe de energía era absorbido o repelido por las defensas contrarias y lo que eran hasta hace poco gritos de dolor se convirtieron en gritos de alegría y odio vengativo. La artillería terrorista comenzó a atacar al poderoso Dios del Trueno con espantable regularidad. El que hasta hace poco era agresor, se vio constreñido a volverse defensor. Disparo tras disparo, Thor se veía forzado a usar su martillo como escudo para repeler las descargas enemigas e incluso al cabo de los minutos se vio en la necesidad de convocar un escudo real para proteger las partes de su cuerpo que los rebeldes se empeñaban en atacar con saña y determinación. Pudimos ver como haces de luz salían disparadas de las construcciones ocupadas por los rebeldes, por cientos y quizá por millares golpeando con regularidad las defensas del Dios vikingo e impidiéndole contraatacar. Lo más grave del asunto es que las defensas de Thor comenzaban a flaquear y el mismo escudo convocado, para pasmo del guerrero estaba resquebrajándose bajo el poder de las agresiones contrarias. No sé qué clase de profecías o mitos poblaban la mente de Thor al momento de ver sus defensas quebrarse, pero el que esto ocurriera lo dejo en una situación de desconcierto absoluto. Cuando el último disparo salido de las posiciones enemigas despedazo el escudo de Thor por todo el centro del mismo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, Thor apenas logro levantarse del mismo, con una cara que expresaba el más violento shock y con la confusión dominando todo su cuerpo. En honor a la verdad debo informar que el gran guerrero se empeño en proseguir el combate y se lanzo en una carrera alocada contra las fortificaciones insurgentes, pero al igual que con Hulk, algo lo contuvo y lo llevo a lanzar un grito de agonía y dolor moral y físico terribles. Una poderosa descarga de energía que poseía la potencia de una batería completa de antimateria salió disparada desde una de las trincheras contrarias y golpeo de lleno el martillo que de modo instintivo Thor había colocado entre su pecho y el disparo. El martillo logro absorber el impacto y salvar al Dios, pero al costo de partirse en pedazos pocos segundos después, para sorpresa de todos los implicados en la batalla. Herido, desarmado y por alguna razón, desmoralizado, Thor abandono raudo el campo de batalla con dirección a Asgard, dejando a sus compañeros e incluso al planeta Tierra._

"_Tal como relato estos sucesos daría la impresión que nuestras fuerzas estaban completamente paralizadas y que dejamos que nuestros campeones lucharan solos mientras padecían todos estos males. Ni de modo aproximado esto es verdad. Esto no es la Ilíada y no aceptamos el desarrollo de duelos de campeones como cuando Áyax se batía en combate ejemplar contra Héctor o como cuando este último se enfrentaba en lucha de titanes contra Diomedes. Esas imbecilidades están bien para las novelas y cuentos épicos, no para la vida real. Solo quería mostrar los sucesos tan extraños que rodearon a los más poderosos campeones de nuestra causa y sus extrañas derrotas ante un enemigo hasta hacía poco, completamente indefenso ante sus descomunales poderes. En torno a estos combates se libraban también feroces enfrentamientos y nuestras fuerzas lanzaban masivos ataques contra las posiciones enemigas, intentando perforar sus defensas y destruir a los que perturbaban tan terriblemente a nuestros héroes. Pero Markson y Weinmann habían desplegado en las zonas señaladas un volumen impresionante de fuerzas (millares; quizá decenas de millares de sus mejores hombres y más poderosos recursos) y nos hicieron pagar caro cada pérdida que hasta ahora les habíamos provocado. Proyectiles, granadas, láser, antimateria, todo tipo de armas fueron usados en el área de confrontación. Las calles se llenaron de cadáveres de ambos bandos. Nuestros blindados y los suyos saltaban despedazados por los aires. Baterías de artillería eran silenciadas para siempre, solo para ser reemplazadas por otras baterías que generaban nuevas mortandades indetenibles. Batallas cuerpo a cuerpo se sucedieron, con la misma virulencia y salvajismo que ya he descrito en otras oportunidades y en las que no me detendré por ello mismo. Lo peor de todo el asunto consistió en la destrucción sorprendente de una cantidad impensable de nuestras mejores naves de combate, alcanzadas por las armas del enemigo. Durante horas tuvimos que soportar naves aéreas pertenecientes a los insurgentes atacando nuestros Helicarriers con manía suicida; pero, al igual que aconteció con Thor y Hulk, ahora sus armas eran capaces de provocarnos daños masivos. El Exterminador de Kree desapareció envuelta en llamas tras una tormenta huracanada de disparos láser y de antimateria salidas de dos impresionantes fragatas de combate aéreo que no sabíamos como los rebeldes habían conseguido lanzar a la batalla. También Muerte Negra y Destructor de Bastardos fueron derribados tras horas de combate salvaje. En el trascurso de toda la operación en Chicago, se perdieron no menos de quince Helicarriers y millares de sus tripulantes y combatientes. Por supuesto, jamás aceptaremos tal volumen de bajas en material de guerra, sería una locura desmoralizante._

"_Sería extender demasiado estas líneas explicar que paso con cada uno de los Avengers. Solo diré que para cuando concluyo la confrontación además de la defección de Thor y Hulk debíamos lamentar las heridas casi mortales de Wolverine, Romanoff, Maquina de Guerra; la destrucción de dos tercios de los trajes de combate de Iron Man, las heridas menos graves pero aun así riesgosas de Bestia y Pym, el cansancio extremo de Rogers que pese a tener heridas de gravedad, parecía más afectado por motivos psicológicos que por motivos materiales. Creo que las traiciones o huidas o lo que sea que hayan sido lo que hicieron sus amigos Avengers súperpoderosos lo marco de un modo determinante; creo que debemos mantenerlo bajo estricta vigilancia. Su amante, tan leal a nosotros pese a su obvio amor por Rogers, creo que será la mejor opción para mantenerlo bajo control. Junto con ello debemos lamentar la muerte de no menos de cien mil de nuestros hombres entre fuerzas del Estado, paramilitares, mercenarios y ejércitos privados, además claro de los ejércitos apocalípticos. No menos de ciento veinte mil bajas mortales les hemos provocado a los rebeldes. Y además los hemos obligado a abandonar Chicago. Sus bajas no han sido menos sensibles que las nuestras. Klaus y Rangel han muerto en acción; Demetrius, uno de sus mejores agentes en mucho tiempo también fue eliminado; Clarkson y Daniel Frías, dos de los más importantes lugartenientes de Markson han perecido, y sus cuerpos han sido llevados a la morgue de S.H.I.E.L.D. Bajas terribles en número de tropas, recursos materiales (nos apoderamos de más de un millar de piezas de artillería, quinientos blindados de gran potencia, más de treinta mil fusiles y rifles y derribamos no menos de treinta fragatas y cruceros de combate) y dirección política y militar. Y sin embargo, cuando ordenaron el repliegue de sus fuerzas y nos dejaron en posesión del terreno, Markson y Weinmann sonreían; una sonrisa llena de amargura y dolor, pero también de haber alcanzado el objetivo esperado. Y debo reconocer que poseen razón. Chicago es una ruina humeante y destrozada. Donde hasta hace poco existía una de las metrópolis más bullentes del planeta ahora no tenemos más que escombros arruinados. Desde el centro y las áreas industriales y financieras, hasta las zonas periféricas, toda la Ciudad de los Vientos no es otra cosa que un yermo urbano. La población; por lo menos la de claro origen proletario, nos desprecia y odia con pasión y tenacidad desbocada; no tengo dudas que serán pasto para la propagación de las nefastas ideas de la subversión terrorista. Y no es para menos; por lo menos doscientos mil civiles perecieron en estas semanas de arduos combates; y se debe confesar que no menos de dos tercios, cuidado si quizá hasta las tres cuartas partes de todas las bajas mortales civiles son nuestra responsabilidad. No supimos medir la magnitud, intensidad y dirección de nuestras operaciones, cosa especialmente valida si hacemos referencia a las operaciones emprendidas por los ejércitos de los Generales Dorados y de los Supremacistas._

"_En pocas palabras el resultado definitivo de la Batalla de Chicago puede ser así medido y clarificado: La tercera metrópoli más importante de toda la Unión Americana completamente devastada, tanto en sus distritos económicos como en los residenciales y en los centros de poder político y militar. Las fuerzas insurgentes padeciendo perdidas mortales, severas y muy importantes y forzadas a abandonar la que podía ser catalogada como su Capital Nacional. Bajas civiles dignas de las operaciones militares emprendidas en Europa durante las Guerras Mundiales y jamás registradas durante ningún conflicto militar en suelo americano. Chicago transformada en una trampa mortal contra las fuerzas gubernamentales, las cuales padecieron perdidas casi tan masivas como las sufridas por los rebeldes, tanto en lo que respecta a material de guerra, como en cuanto a liderazgo y volumen de combatientes. Los Avengers fueron casi destruidos, S.H.I.E.L.D fue diezmado, los Fantastic Four, y muchos héroes individuales abandonaron la batalla antes de concluir debido a violentas desavenencias internas hechas públicas en medio del conflicto. Las mejores tropas de los Generales Dorados, los Supremacistas y el Estado fueron asoladas. Creo que todo ello explica las expresiones de los dirigentes revolucionarios tras la batalla y en el momento en que ordenaron la retirada de sus efectivos. Se vieron en la necesidad de retirarse ante nuestra superioridad; pero demostraron que nuestra superioridad era solo relativa y nos impusieron una situación de precariedad tan extrema que prácticamente nos han colocado entre la espada y la pared. Han demostrado que sus posibilidades de ganar, no están tan lejanas como se suponían y demostraron que pueden retarnos en combates de escala colosal, a cielo abierto y sin temor ninguno. Hasta pueden retar el poderío de nuestros mejores escuadrones y súpersoldados y llevarlos al borde de la destrucción. Eso fue en definitiva la Batalla de Chicago; el reinicio oficial de la Guerra Civil Americana._


	14. Horrores del Futuro Parte I

**Capítulo XIV: Horrores del Futuro; Parte I.**

_**Ruinas de Chicago: Año 50 del Reinado del Terror (Año 2071 D.C).**_

Hilera interminable junto a hilera interminable ensanchaban la lúgubre columna. Hilera inabarcable tras hilera inabarcable alargaban la macabra masa "humana" en su trajinar constante y aterrorizado. Hileras que se reunían, se entrecruzaban, chocaban, se dispersaban y se volvían a reconstituir para así engrosar un conglomerado errante, humano y mutante, que no podía ocultar la desesperación que lo embargaba como conjunto y en cada personalidad que lo integraba. Desespero que se traducía en una infinita sucesión de lamentaciones, gemidos, llantos y gritos y que venían produciéndose desde hacía una cantidad incontables de días, semanas y meses.

Tales expresiones de malestar eran bastante comprensibles después de todo. Pese a todo lo terrorífico que resultaba vivir en las miserables "viviendas" derrumbadas y pulverizadas de las calles de los antiguos barrios de la devastada Vieja Chicago, existía el común acuerdo que no podía haber nada peor que la desventura de ser electo para residir como siervo o trabajador permanente en las Urbanizaciones de los Magnates de Nueva Chicago. Durante más de tres décadas se venía implementando la medida de utilizar a los habitantes de las áreas urbanas ruinosas, para el beneficio de los habitantes de las nuevas urbes, en las actividades laborales que se requirieran de ellos y, hasta la fecha, por razones jamás explicadas, ninguno de los trabajadores extraídos había sido capaz o había desarrollado la voluntad de regresar a sus antiguas residencias o con sus viejas familias.

Así que, para escapar de un destino al que temían más que a la muerte misma, por no comprender que les esperaba en su nuevo lugar de residencia y trabajo, una masa enorme de personas prefería abandonar sus residencias y acogerse a la caridad dudosa de los desolados yermos que circundaban ambas metrópolis. No paraban de propagarse rumores, para cerrar el vacio generado por la falta de respuestas verdaderas sobre lo que acontecía tras los muros de las Nuevas Ciudades habitadas y dominadas por las Elites. Algunos, afirmaban que los habitantes de las Urbanizaciones de los magnates eran nuevas tribus repletas de caníbales que se preparaban jugosos festines con las carnes de los reclutados. Otros, aseguraban que se obligaba a los raptados a participar en salvajes enfrentamientos armados contra otros capturados, en inmensas edificaciones deportivas o estadios para la sangrienta diversión de los potentados; como si se tratara de la versión moderna de los combates de gladiadores de la Vieja Roma. Según otros, eran convertidos en trabajadores forzados, para laborar en las minas, talleres, y granjas artificiales que abastecían de alimentos y material las viviendas y mansiones de los Amos de la Evolución. Se creía con una seguridad nacida de la desesperación que las hijas, hermanas, novias, esposas; en definitiva las hembras de la comunidad; habían desaparecido para obligarlas a pertenecer a los círculos de amor de los Jerarcas del Régimen; nombre ridículamente cursi con la que los poderosos definían en la actualidad a los harenes, prostíbulos y cualquier centro de servidumbre femenina existente para su gozo y beneficio.

Solo unos pocos, demasiado deseosos de creer que sus hijos e hijas poseían un futuro más luminoso que el suyo propio y habían logrado escapar de las miserias de su existencia en los guetos proletarios, aseguraban que se encontraban gozando de un tratamiento excepcional, con trabajos maravillosamente remunerados y unas condiciones de vida apenas inferiores a la de los magnates mismos. Insistían que eran mitos o cuando menos exageraciones los relatos sobre la soberbia sádica de los mandamases y que toda la barbarie que se había tenido que soportar durante las grandes guerras que asolaron territorio americano y parecía que el resto del mundo solo fueron desencadenadas por las exigencias propias de las confrontaciones bélicas más crudas y por la obsesiva terquedad de los pretendidos salvadores revolucionarios, hoy día desaparecidos en quien sabia que basural extraterrestre o interdimensional. Insistían en repetir lo que se predicaba desde una cantidad mayoritaria de la opinión pública desde hacía décadas: cada una de las carnicerías y matanzas sin sentido, acontecidas durante las Guerras de 2018-2021, 2029-2041 y 2048-2058 fueron desencadenadas por culpa expresa del fanatismo de los revolucionarios, de los terroristas y de los traidores con ínfulas megalómanas. Y por supuesto por culpa de la falta de adecuada operatividad de los infames Avengers y Fantastic Four y la traición descarada de los X-Men.

Pero ambas agrupaciones, nacidas en el seno de los desesperados, desconocían pruebas concretas de cualquiera de sus teorías y por lo tanto se mantenían en la ignorancia y la simple presunción de posibles hechos y deseadas o creíbles realidades. Y por carecer de tales pruebas y por no poseer los medios para lograr la adecuada verificación de los planteamientos de cualquiera de ellos, ambos grupos se decidían por permanecer integrados en el grueso de los que migraban, que en su inmensa mayoría preferían olvidar y no hacer preguntas y no involucrarse en las confrontaciones ociosas de los que creían en el desastre de sus descendientes y los que por el contrario preferían creer en su entronización soñada. Después de todo discutir sobre lo que le podía estar ocurriendo a los desaparecidos entre los muros de las Metrópolis no cambiaria para nada el destino de estos y lo más seguro es que, cualquiera de los que en ese momento se encontraban huyendo, pronto o más temprano que tarde, descubriría en sus propias carnes cual era la teoría con más visos de realidad.

_-¿Por qué será que estos estúpidos se dedican con tanto entusiasmo a predicar sus tesis sin comprender que solo hacen daño a todos los demás? ¿No comprenden que con sus teorías no aportan nada nuevo a nuestras propias pesadillas? Lo único que tenemos que hacer es correr lo más rápido que podamos e intentar llegar con seguridad a Fort Hope. Si es que esa mierda existe. Hasta los seguidores del Terror temen adentrarse en los Yermos._

_ -Y como iba a ser de otra manera si ellos conocen mejor que nadie y con una perfección absoluta las extrañas criaturas y las temibles enfermedades que asolan las Tierras Yermas. Fueron ellos y sus malditos ejércitos los que con sus armas, sus poderes y sus ambiciones desmedidas dieron origen a la bestial Región. Comprende de una vez Karl que nadie conoce mejor los males del mundo que los creadores de los mismos._

_ -Cállate de una vez por todas Maxim. Eres tú quien no parece darse cuenta que no estamos ya en 2040 o en 2057. Todas tus peroratas revolucionarias lo único que logran es colocarnos en peligro a todos los que intentamos atravesar los Yermos y conseguir algún refugio seguro. A nadie le interesan las opiniones resentidas de un partidario de los traidores que fueron aniquilados en las guerras de purgación. Los únicos y verdaderos culpables de los desastres que padecemos._

_ -No me extraña que prediques tantas estupideces juntas, Karl. Tú familia ya predicaba en fecha tan lejana como 2019 su apoyo a la causa de los responsables reales del caos en el que nos hemos hundido. Tú abuelo incluso estuvo involucrado en la creación de las patrullas paramilitares humanas que peinaron y asolaron los barrios de las Grandes Ciudades del Noreste durante la Gran Purga Final de 2021. Y tu padre participo como Comandante de los Ejércitos Libres; mercenarios con nombre bonito; durante las carnicerías de 2041 y 2058 que prácticamente despoblaron California, Texas, Georgia y Oregón y redujeron a la mitad las poblaciones de todo el Noreste y Canadá. Aunque debo reconocer que fue realmente divertido ver como tu arrogante familia caía en desgracia durante la Purga Interna de 2060-2062 y todos los que sobrevivieron se vieron obligados a refugiarse entre nosotros, los apestados y los inferiores._

_ -Eres un maldito perro apestoso…_

_ -Puede ser. Pero, pese al mito que ustedes, los Amos, construyeron con sus victorias en las Guerras entre las Clases, resulta completamente falso que los "Traidores" hayan sido vencidos. Por lo menos militarmente. Para 2056-2057 dominaban tres cuartas partes de Estados Unidos y la única razón por la que abandonaron la lucha y permitieron que los Señores recuperaran el poder fue debido a la traición de unos cobardes patanes que se dejaron comprar por los Gubernamentales y les intentaron asesinar. Como resultado de ello, las crédulas masas supusieron que los "Traidores" no podían manejar su propio ejército y se negaron a acatar las directrices del Comando Revolucionario, amotinándose en masa y exigiendo una nueva Dirección. Hasta sus parejas los traicionaron y apoyaron a los nuevos candidatos al Poder. _

_ -Eso demuestra que eran débiles y poco confiables._

_ -No. Solo demuestra que no estaban lo suficientemente endurecidos, pese al horror vivido, como para aplastar a la mierda que los rodeaba y creyeron que en este mundo bastaba con tener la razón para conseguir la victoria. Con las masas apoyando a otros jefes, sus propias familias apoyando a la Nueva Dirección y con la Nueva Dirección apoyada en secreto por las Elites, los Líderes de la Triada intentaron presentar las pruebas que tenían de la traición de la Dirección, de las manipulaciones de los miembros de la Elite y del error de confiar en los farsantes y saltarse la cadena de mando existente. Los abuchearon, atentaron contra sus vidas y los quisieron encerrar bajo cargos de demencia. Lograron huir y encontraron refugio en la Federación Intergaláctica, que a diferencia de los nuestros si logro salir triunfantes en su propia Gran Conflagración contra las Elites; ¡Y de que gloriosa y aplastante forma! No fueron ustedes los que los vencieron. Fueron las debilidades e inconsistencias del populacho, la traición de sus presuntos comandantes y de sus propias familias y por supuesto sus propias falencias como líderes los que los llevaron al desastre. Y por ello es que ustedes, farsantes, están aquí._

_ "Y la prueba de las maravillas de nuestros Amos se demostraron cuando, en el acto de traición más gigantesco jamás elaborado con anterioridad, procedieron a perseguir y asesinar a aquellos que habían apoyado el complot contrarrevolucionario. Cada uno de los comandantes, asesores, familiares y partidarios de los antiguos líderes de la Revolución que había confiado en las promesas de paz y perdón proclamadas por el Alto Gobierno de las Elites fue localizado, capturado, torturado y ejecutado públicamente como demostración de lo que acontecía con los imbéciles que creían en las promesas del Poder._

_ -Eran vulgares insurgentes y bandoleros que se merecían el destino que los Amos le tenían reservado. Eran de tan baja categoría que no solo habían traicionado a su país y a sus líderes, sino que tomaron el camino de la traición contra sus propios compañeros de facción y buscaron encontrar la salida fácil a sus miserias sin confrontar con las consecuencias de sus responsabilidades._

_ -Estamos de acuerdo en que eran unos perros cobardes que buscaban escapar de sus responsabilidades para con sus compatriotas y sus camaradas de partido. Pero su traición fue realizada bajo las promesas y garantías juradas en público por el mismísimo Supremo Poder y este las incumplió brutalmente. ¿Por qué él es mejor que esos perros rastreros?_

Se podía palpar el odio mutuo que se profesaban, sin intentar siquiera ocultarlo, ambos interlocutores. Tanto Maxim como Karl dejaban salir con sus palabras y su expresión corporal agresiva lo que pensaban de la persona y las ideas del contrario y parecían determinados a culminar su confrontación verbal con métodos mucho más radicales y definitivos. La única razón por la cual no se habían dedicado en ese preciso instante a reventarse cada centímetro de sus pellejos en una pelea callejera brutal y vulgar se encontraba en la figura femenina que se encontraba parada justo delante de ellos y a la cual ambos demostraban un respeto casi reverencial. La misma fémina que había impedido que se mataran hacia tres años atrás cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban viviendo en el mismo sector plebeyo.

Muchos opinaban que Clarisse era una mutante que de alguna manera lograba mantener ocultas sus capacidades y habilidades de manipulación y que estaba usando estas habilidades para mantener integrados a los desesperados exiliados. Solo esto parecía explicar que motines sangrientos hubieran sido evitados en los 15 años que la muchacha llevaba entre ellos. Y solo esto evitaba que personas que se detestaban tanto como lo hacían Maxim y Karl no se estuvieran matando en este preciso instante. Pero, pese a que estas sospechas se habían ventilado públicamente en más de una ocasión, la chica se había negado a contestar ninguna pregunta al respecto y seguía negándose a hacerlo. No presentaba declaración ni tan siquiera ante los integrantes del Consejo Temporal de la Comunidad, electo hacia ya una década y que contaba, al menos en teoría, con la autoridad para administrar los asuntos de todos los integrantes del conglomerado que en estos momentos abandonaba Vieja Chicago.

La aceptación pasiva por parte del Consejo de esta rebelión personal de una sola chica de la comunidad intrigaba a prácticamente cada individuo vivo de los exiliados. Entre los dirigentes electos existían varios Homo Superior capaces de contrarrestar las capacidades mentales de los mutantes más poderosos conocidos en la Historia del planeta, incluyendo a Charles Xavier, y Jean Grey. Resultando inexplicable la falta de acción para imponerle la voluntad colectiva a la extraña muchacha. Una muchacha que no solo demostró su capacidad para repeler la autoridad del Consejo, sino que realizo en una amplia variedad de oportunidades algunas demostraciones de sus capacidades al imponer la retirada de agentes del Poder, sin que se desencadenaran baños de sangre ni sangrientas represalias. Pero ninguna maquina y ninguna mente había logrado detectar durante esos momentos el empleo por parte de la joven de ninguna capacidad o habilidad especial; dejando sin respuestas o explicaciones plausibles a todos los que presenciaron las interacciones entre Clarisse y los intrusos del Alto Gobierno.

Cosas sin explicación comprobada y que alimentaban la paranoia creciente de una población al borde del desastre. Una población que se preguntaba que sería en realidad peor: recorrer el largo camino desértico hacía el casi mítico Fort Hope en medio de los peligros que se relataban en las leyendas de décadas o arriesgarse a caer capturados por los mercenarios y agentes del Nuevo Orden. Y otra vez era un tema omnipresente Clarisse y sus presuntos poderes. Había sido ella la que había insistido con más vigor en la necesidad de evacuar los desolados barrios de la Vieja Chicago y aventurarse en dirección al quizá inexistente Fort Hope, pese a la oposición inicial del Consejo, que de modo unánime rechazo la propuesta considerándola demasiado arriesgada y con niveles de peligrosidad extremos. Violando descaradamente los estatus escritos, y los no escritos también, Clarisse exigió la implementación de las viejas costumbres y la determinación del destino de la comunidad por parte de los integrantes de la misma comunidad por medio del proceso eleccionario. Apenas transcurrieron seis semanas de un debate más intenso de lo esperado y, para sorpresa de todos, casi las tres cuartas partes de los pobladores exigían las mismas medidas que solicitara Clarisse desde el comienzo de la confrontación verbal con el Consejo.

Y con un orgullo desmedido y demostrando que poseía el conocimiento del funcionamiento de la Comunidad mejor que los integrantes más antiguos de la misma, saco a relucir públicamente que era el Consejo, al negarse a aceptar un debate público y a respetar la voluntad de la mayoría, el que estaba violentando los estatus escritos y verbales y que ella poseía la razón desde el principio. Y en efecto, al revisarse las leyes con las cuales se construyo la Comunidad durante los años de las guerras civiles, se pudo constatar que en estas se encontraban establecidas las determinaciones en las que se imponían que, de encontrarse los miembros de la comunidad en desacuerdo abierto, el motivo del enfrentamiento debía ser puesto sometido a referéndum y la opción mayoritaria resultaría aplicada y seria acatada por la agrupación o agrupaciones derrotadas. Así, eran los Jefes del Consejo y no la chica revoltosa los que estuvieron negando la voluntad legal y legítima y no les quedo más remedio que aprobar la realización de la mentada acción electoral. Y de ahí, al triunfo clamoroso de la opción del exilio, no los separo más de tres semanas. El resultado estaba a la vista: Quince mil personas intentando abandonar sus hogares de media o de toda la vida, para emprender una odisea repleta de vicisitudes siniestras.

Quince mil personas que si veían a los lados y a su espalda podían comprobar que masivas aglomeraciones humanas diferentes pululaban rodeándolas. Una demostración que no solo su Comunidad había considerado prudente proceder al abandono de sus hogares tradicionales y que su ejemplo se propagaba como reguero de pólvora por cada población más o menos organizada de las ruinosas barriadas de Vieja Chicago. Los especialistas en cálculos matemáticos y los ociosos de toda la vida se habían dedicado a contabilizar las masivas concentraciones humanas que se iban constituyendo de modo automático y quedaban pasmados de sorpresa por el volumen de los fugados. Los constantes rumores que dominaban las conversaciones matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas de los emigrados llevaban la cifra de los participantes en el Éxodo a no menos de medio millón de personas. Prácticamente la mitad de la población actual de la antiguamente majestuosa metrópolis americana.

Sin embargo casi nadie daba crédito a la versión de semejante aluvión de humanos. Si era imposible negar que una cantidad apreciable de personas intentaban abandonar la vieja metrópoli, resultaba completamente inverosímil concebir y más aun creer que semejante marejada estuviera ocurriendo ante la vista de los perros de presa del Alto Poder. Si el volumen de los emigrantes fuera de alguna manera tan elevado o cuando menos relativamente cercano a las exageradas cifras que se estaban manejando, lo más seguro o concebible estribaría en una salvaje arremetida de los soldados del Gobierno y de los Grandes Magnates para impedir por los medios más enérgicos que fueren necesarios la pérdida de su prácticamente gratuita mano de obra. Fuese cual fuese la verdad de los métodos empleados para lograr la conformidad de los integrados en las Nuevas Ciudades; fuese real la variante más oscura y tenebrosa o fuese real la versión más edulcorada; ninguna autoridad gubernamental y ningún potentado empresarial permitiría la fuga masiva de sus trabajadores sin intentar cuando menos realizar una política de contención amistosa y de convencimiento y persuasión de cierto nivel de rigor.

Y como si les hubiera leído la mente o tomara un extraño placer en demostrar la validez de los aspectos más negros y desagradables de las teorías que crecían en las torturadas mentes de los más desesperados, Clarisse decidió justo en ese momento afirmar una de sus previsiones tétricas; justo el tipo de previsiones que mejor se le daban realizar y que contaban con la malísima costumbre de volverse realidad material, tangible y sufrible con alarmante y desesperante regularidad:

_-Es hora de continuar movilizándonos y dejarnos de confrontaciones estúpidas o de conjeturas indemostrables o completamente fútiles, aun cuando se pudieran comprobar. Los Jerarcas consideran divertido permitirnos un respiro y ofrecernos una esperanza vacía y han decidido otorgarnos cuando menos 24 horas de gracia antes de caernos encima con toda su poderosa maquinaria criminal._

_ -¿Y cómo podrías afirmar semejante cosa con tal rotundidad? ¿Acaso son tus extraños y malditos poderes mutantes hablando?_

_ -No sé si mis "poderes" son una maldición o si mis conocimientos provienen de alguna clase de "habilidad" especial, apartando la sed de conocimientos y la absoluta falta de estupidez e ingenuidad. Pero puedo asegurar sin asomo alguno de dudas que los matarifes de New York ya están escogiendo quiénes serán sus mejores sabuesos para desencadenar el Infierno sobre nuestras decrepitas cabezas._

_ -Es imposible que estés segura que tus palabras son reales. Llevamos más de una semana organizando o poniendo en ejecución nuestros planes de fuga y hasta ahora los Amos nos han dejado tranquilos. No creo que de la noche a la mañana vayan a cambiar de opinión solo para divertirse._

_ -Tienes toda la razón, Marcus. No cambiaron de la noche a la mañana sus planes, estos siempre han sido los mismos desde que se apoderaron del poder en nuestra antigua nación y en todas las demás partes del planeta donde lograron afincar sus malditas garras. Odian todo lo que según ellos sea debilidad o a los representantes carnales de la misma. Y consideran que jugar con las esperanzas de sus víctimas, por cruel que pueda sonar el acto en sí, forma parte crucial de la existencia de los poderosos y de los mandamases. Ya lo han hecho antes, aunque ustedes en su estúpida cerrazón con respecto a todo lo que acontezca fuera de los muros de sus barriadas no lo hayan querido escuchar o se lo hayan tomado a guasa._

_ -Jamás cosa semejante ha acontecido. Ni siquiera en la época más atroz de las Guerras por la Salvación._

_ -Son tan patéticos que hasta llaman por su nombre oficial a las campañas que los esclavistas en el Trono emprendieron en contra de nuestros ancestros y nuestra clase. Se creen que los revolucionarios e insurgentes eran terroristas que querían nuestro exterminio y que se aliaron con los malvados alienígenas para conseguir su propósito; y se creen la pantomima que nuestros opresores se han construido de ser nuestros salvadores. Y olvidan que fueron las armas y las Hordas de nuestros "Amos" los que transformaron nuestro planeta en un gigantesco erial, que apenas posee una cuarta parte de la población que tenía antes de la llegada del Reino del Terror._

_ -Que esos horrores pasados sean una realidad no bastan para creer que las cosas…_

_ -Sean iguales a las de antaño. Tienes razón. No son iguales. Son peores. El planeta se sigue despoblando por culpa de las enfermedades y las hambrunas, masas enormes de personas desaparecen sin dejar rastro y nadie tiene los cojones de intentar parar los desmadres de estos hijos de puta. Solo el día de ayer, y es noticia confirmada por las propias redes holográficas del Terror, aparecieron muertos de inanición y enfermedad unas trescientas mil personas en las calles de diferentes "ciudades" de la antigua Texas. Y hace dos días se encontraron muertas por hambre y enfermedades desconocidas unas quinientas mil personas en el mismísimo Estado de New York, pese a ser este estado la capital del Imperio Mundial del Terror. _

_ -Bueno, te concedo…_

_ -No me concedes nada. Son realidades salvajes que estallan en nuestras propias caras día con día y con una masividad monstruosa y nos quedamos parados sin hacer nada. Y en cuanto a las masacres que ustedes niegan; solo su sedentarismo patético impide que se enteren de la verdad. Hace tres semanas, en Filadelfia, fueron cazados y exterminados los integrantes de cuatro comunidades que intentaban simplemente llegar a New Jersey para conseguir una mejor calidad de vida. Sí, cuatro comunidades, no menos de sesenta mil personas asesinadas sin piedad en apenas quince minutos, por la propia mano de Armagedón. Y, hace dos meses, la población entera de Vieja Atlanta desapareció en medio del fuego nuclear cuando los portavoces de sus comunidades presentaron un pliego suplicando un aumento del mísero 10% en las asignaciones alimentarias. Vieja Atlanta contaba con una población no menor a las cuatrocientas mil personas. El autor del ataque fue el Gran Señor en persona. Y para ir un poco más lejos, pero solo un poco, hace seis meses fueron cazados, torturados y liquidados los integrantes de una veintena de comunidades en Savannah, New Orleans, Portland y Detroit por solicitar humildemente su reintegración como Ciudades autónomas al amparo del Gobierno Imperial y lejos de la tiranía de la Iglesia del Armagedón. Olvidaron que la Iglesia y el Imperio son la misma cosa pese a diferencias puntuales y como resultado trescientas mil personas fueron masacradas. Y apenas ayer desaparecieron en una tormenta nuclear las Urbes de Akron, Flint y New Massachusetts. Quinientas mil personas más perecieron. Su culpa, negarle el paso a una caravana de apestados con el incurable Terror nocturno. Uno de los viajantes era sobrino del Gran Señor. Un millón y cuarto de víctimas mortales en apenas cuatro casos y en un planeta que no supera los 1500-1800 millones de habitantes y en un país que no te supera los ciento treinta millones de súbditos. Y eso que vivimos tiempos de paz. Ahora, atrévete a decirme que son cosas del pasado, Cretino y Cabrón._

_ -Semejante lenguaje entre una comunidad respetable y en boca de una dama demuestra cuán bajo hemos caído en nuestros modales civilizados. No creo que sea prudente sostener una conversación con tales características lingüísticas. El Consejo no lo aprueba._

_ -Me importa un carajo lo que opine el Consejo; Richard. Si en vez de preocupase por la forma de expresarse que poseemos las mujeres cuando nos arrechamos por la incapacidad de los hombres y por su cobardía, el Consejo se preocupara por defender los derechos de sus miembros y se dedicara a interconectarse con las otras comunidades para responder contundentemente a las bestialidades de nuestros "Amos" nada de lo que he mencionado anteriormente hubiera acontecido y no estaríamos preocupándonos por nuestra seguridad y vida en estos momentos._

_ -Solo poseemos tú palabra afirmando que los acontecimientos que relatas sucedieron realmente. Nadie ha escuchado sobre expediciones de castigo exterminadoras contra súbditos insumisos desde los tiempos de las Guerras de la Salvación, excepto por supuesto las mentiras que acaban de salir de tus labios. Sin aportar pruebas concluyentes pretendes que aceptemos tu versión de los hechos y nos pleguemos a tus deseos. Pretendes que culpemos a las autoridades legítimas por las muertes de las víctimas de las enfermedades y de las hambrunas. Simples hechos naturales imposibles de controlar por cualquier ser viviente en este planeta. Tus palabras saben y huelen a revuelta._

_ -Puede que mis palabras sepan y huelan a revuelta porque constituyen una clara demostración de la verdad. Los tiranos siempre han creído que la verdad resulta extremadamente subversiva y peligrosa para sus intereses egoístas._

_ -Huelen y saben a revuelta porque pretendes menospreciar todos los logros que hemos conseguido en las últimas décadas gracias a los Amos._

_ -¿Cuales logros? ¿No saber donde se encuentran tus hijos, nietos, hermanos, tíos, padres y un largo etc.? ¿No saber si mañana vas a comer, beber, vestirte o siquiera si te vas a mantener con vida antes de que algún encaprichado millonario decida que desea jugar con tú pellejo? ¿Saber que quizá esta noche sea la última que la comunidad vea antes de ser exterminada por los caprichos de los Magnates? ¿Ver cómo millones mueren de enfermedades y hambrunas brutales todos los años, sin que nuestros dirigentes hagan nada para impedirlo y que de hecho se diviertan con nuestras penalidades? ¿De esos logros estamos hablando?_

_ -Nos hemos liberado de los Señores de la Guerra, de los saqueos, de las matanzas sin sentido a manos de innumerables ejércitos de bandoleros circulando por nuestras calles y ciudades noche tras noches. Hay orden._

_ -Cierto. Nos hemos liberado de los Señores de la Guerra, las matanzas y masacres a manos de los ejércitos innumerables. Ahora tenemos un solo Gran Bandolero en el poder. Y las masacres, carnicerías y saqueos se los debemos a un solo ejército de matones malparidos. Dices la verdad. Un gran avance. En vez de multitudes de malditos a los que desear la perdición, debemos enfrentarnos a uno solo; El Estado del Terror; si tenemos la voluntad y la valentía para hacerlo._

_ -No eran esas las intenciones de mis palabras._

_ -Por supuesto que no lo eran. A ti y a todos los demás representantes del Consejo les faltan las bolas para llevar adelante las acciones necesarias que nos saquen de nuestras miserables existencias._

Un gesto enérgico de la muchacha dio por finalizada la conversación. Esta, tras levantar la mano en señal de no querer escuchar más las palabras de sus detractores y elevando la cabeza como si quisiese escuchar con atención los sonidos que poblaban las desoladas vías hacia los Yermos, no pudo ocultar una expresión de consternación y de honda preocupación. Parecía que cualquier cosa que hubiese pretendido dilucidar la había llenado de una especie de autentico miedo. Cosa que en realidad aterro hasta a sus más empecinados enemigos. Jamás la habían visto atemorizada por nada y semejante característica en un mundo donde francamente todo daba pánico servía de aliciente incluso a sus más enconados adversarios para proseguir. Aunque no lo reconocieran ni por el premio de ostentar el cargo más importante entre los potentados de las Nuevas Ciudades, los más acérrimos enemigos de Clarisse encontraban fuerza en la determinación de la joven y cada vez que esta demostraba su tenacidad ellos creían, a su pesar, que podían existir esperanzas de avanzar, pese a no estar de acuerdo con sus tesis y deseos. Por eso el ver prácticamente paralizada por el miedo a una mujer que se había convertido en cierta forma en la baza de todos para continuar constituía una fuerza paralizante y tenebrosa.

_-Nunca llegue a pensar que la reacción de estos matones resultaría tan rápida y mucho menos que contara con tal despliegue de poderío desmedido. Que Él en persona se encuentre aquí solo puede significar que aparte de mí aquí se encuentra un factor de poder con autentico relieve._

_ -Se puede saber que tanto balbuceas, temblando llena de pánico, tú sola._

_ -¡El Emperador se encuentra en las barriadas de Chicago la Vieja! Va a desencadenar la Purga personalmente._

_ -El Gran Señor no ha desencadenado una campaña en persona en años._

_ -Una patraña falsa si recuerdas lo que te acabo de comentar sobre los sucesos de Atlanta. Aunque es muy cierto que el Gran Bastardo limita sus apariciones a los lugares y momentos en los que siente que puede existir el nacimiento o desarrollo de una amenaza real a sus arbitrariedades salvajes. Yo soy para él completamente intocable, así que entre ustedes debe existir alguien con algún poder, habilidad o conocimiento que lo transforme en firme peligro a sus intereses protervos._

_ -Caramba, estas más loca de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido llegar a creer en algún momento de tú presencia entre nuestro pueblo. Hablas como si fueras algo más que una simple comunitaria._

_ -Se nota, Luke, que ustedes son; al igual que prácticamente todo el resto de las comunidades de los antiguos Estados Unidos de América; una pandilla no solo de cobardes incapaces de reconquistar la iniciativa de sus vidas, sino una masiva población de ignorantes desinformados y completamente aislados de la realidad nacional, continental, planetaria, y mucho más de las realidades galáctica, universal y del Multiverso._

_ -¡Multiverso! Ahora sí creo que estas completamente demente. Te crees tan importante como para sostener una conversación sobre tú persona en la que figure también la Realidad de los trillones de trillones de diferente Universos existentes. Es desconcertantemente demencial._

_ -Y ustedes son estúpidos. Lo demencial estriba en que haya podido estar con ustedes durante largos espacios de tiempo durante años y no hayan sido capaces de ubicar quien soy y de donde vengo pese a las caracterizaciones de mí que hacían los informes periódicos de los mercenarios y noticieros de la Tiranía. _

_ -No comprendo…_

_ -Una alta, pelirroja, atractiva hembra humana, con los ojos de un verde intenso. Poseedora de una cintura cimbreante, piernas largas y bien torneadas, de postura y gestos regios y arrogantes, con una piel de apariencia tersa y delicada, blanca nórdica con la piel hermosamente bronceada por una obvia exposición prolongada a los rayos del sol y con una firme fuerza muscular obtenida por una evidente y regular actividad física. Así es la descripción realizada por las autoridades sobre las características físicas primordiales de la hija de los Traidores, agregando además la posesión de unos firmes y, por lo que la vestimenta dejaba notar, hermosos pechos; y unas firmes, redondeadas y posiblemente bonitas nalgas._

Las personas más cercanas a la joven se la quedaron mirando apenas termino de realizar la descripción física y claramente sexual que las autoridades habían hecho sobre la Hija de los Traidores. Y para su completa consternación comprendieron que las características de la hembra descrita que habían salido de su boca la calzaban a la perfección a ella misma. El color de ojos, la textura y color de la piel, el pelo, la raza, la altura (no menor a 1,89 metros), las nalgas y los pechos, las piernas y el evidente atractivo que ejercía sobre los machos de la especie eran en ella idénticos a los de la hembra detallada por los gubernamentales.

Y pese a que la primera vez que la vieron llegar a las puertas de su comunidad todos consideraron que se trataba de uno de los especímenes femeninos más impactantes que habían visto en sus vidas, nunca vieron que sus características eran idénticas a las de la odiada descendiente de los líderes de las insurrecciones plebeyas de antaño. Les parecía que en los países de origen nórdico, hembras pelirrojas, altas y hermosas resultarían especímenes comunes y corrientes. Un cliché que no resultaría cierto ni tan siquiera en la época dorada anterior a los Grandes Exterminios.

Pero los mismos que estaban dispuestos a aceptar el enorme parecido de Clarisse con la hembra descrita por los Señores no acertaban a comprender por qué, incluso si era verdad que esta era la Hija de los Traidores, esto resultaría tan relevante. La Revolución había sido aplastada hacía años, los líderes del levantamiento estaban, según todos los indicios, muertos y ella no era su poderosa y hábil madre, solo era su hija, y no quería esto decir que hubiera heredado sus dotes como por arte de magia. Los hijos no siempre poseían el talento y las capacidades de sus padres. Aunque debían reconocer que por lo menos en cuanto a belleza física y atractivo sexual, la hija no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermosa y famosa madre; la noble que se hizo revolucionaria extremista y unió su vida a la de dos hombres de esta miserable tendencia política; uno de ellos el padre de Clarisse.

La hija de unos líderes desprestigiados y vencidos no parecía representar un nivel de peligrosidad lo suficientemente relevante como para provocar la movilización del Alto Poder en persona. Solo una aspirante a ocupar los más elevados sitiales de la megalomanía podía llegar a considerarse tan importante como para desencadenar una persecución de tal magnitud en su contra. Aun suponiendo que las autoridades quisieran asegurarse que la joven no pretendiera retomar la batuta pérdida por sus padres e intentaran detenerla y confinarla para suprimir cualquier intención vengativa, lo más probable estribaría en que se movilizara a algún subordinado con autoridad local o a lo mucho regional en su contra. No que se presentase el mismísimo Emperador personalmente.

Clarisse notaba entre la decepción y el desprecio que las personas a su alrededor consideraban que la presencia de una descendiente de los comandantes de la sublevación que había intentado sacar a América del estado de postración en el que había caído les parecía de una irrelevancia absoluta y que estaban tan acostumbrados a concebir únicamente como fuerzas a tomar en consideración a los Amos de New York que cualquiera que presentase un posible contrapoder era inmediatamente desdeñado como una farsa más. Por lo visto las personas no confiaban en las capacidades de nadie para confrontar al Poder establecido, fuera ese nadie alguien venido de fuera o ellos mismos. Patético.

_-Incluso-_afirmo Luke, confirmando los pensamientos de Clarisse a plenitud-_ si resultase ser verdad que eres la hija de los principales agentes de la Rebelión de los Salvajes no comprendo por qué el mismísimo Emperador se preocuparía por perseguirte personalmente. No creo que representes tanto peligro solo por tener los progenitores que posees. Eso suena sumamente engreído._

_ -Porque a diferencia de ustedes, los Altos Matones, perdón Señores, si revisan las noticias y sucesos más importantes sobre la faz de este planeta y de todos los demás todos los jodidos días del año. No mantienen cobardemente la cabeza enterrada bajo la arena, como los cobardes que "comandan" esta comunidad y los mamarrachos que "lideran" las comunidades de las otras ciudades de esta antigua y desaparecida gran nación._

Impidiendo cualquier replica contra sus palabras, movió enérgicamente las manos y la cabeza, dando a entender que por los momentos la conversación había llegado a su definitivo final. Los violentos destellos que llegaban a los ojos de todos los que quisieran mirar a sus espaldas demostraban que los Perros del Exterminio ya habían llegado a las calles de Chicago y se encontraban desatando su furia homicida. Necesitaba ver con detalle que ocurría en las martirizadas barriadas de la antigua urbe. Necesitaba saber cuáles serian las consecuencias para las personas, de su actual estado de impotencia, para comprender la mejor manera de redimirlas después de haberse recuperado plenamente de los acontecimientos que la debilitaron hasta tal punto en las Colonias de Refugiados Terrestres en Marte y Júpiter.

Lo que vio, cuando extendió su capacidad visual hasta las calles de la urbe, la dejaron temblando de asco, aprehensión y un odio aun más profundo que el que ya tenía contra los matarifes del Poder. Pudo observar como el comandante mismo de las tropas de la Guarnición Imperial en Chicago la Vieja, el famoso Savage se dedicaba a prodigar personalmente el castigo que consideraba pertinente contra los insumisos. Y lo que consideraba pertinente rayaba en la locura: convertido en la extraña bestia en la que podía metamorfosearse a voluntad; una complicada mezcla de Quimera, con Dragón, con Hidra, con Cancerbero, se regodeaba desgarrando las gargantas de los infortunados que caían a niveles demasiado próximos de sus ensangrentadas fauces. En el momento en el que enfoco su mirada Savage tenía una presa en cada una de sus tres cabezas y comía las gargantas de sus víctimas extasiada y lentamente, deteniéndose a degustar la sangre que chorreaba sus colmillos y caía al suelo. Gracias a las virtudes cicatrizantes de su saliva las gargantas de sus presas iban cerrándose luego de cada mordisco lo que prolongaba la agonía y el dolor de sus infortunados contrincantes. Pudo ver que Savage no solo se daba un banquete con sus tres cabezas de perro infernal, sino que su cola; que culminaba en tres cabezas de dragón; también se daba su propio manjar. Cada una de las cabezas de la cola mantenía sus colmillos enterrados en los cuellos de igual número de personas y le iban inoculando un doloroso veneno que los mantenía incapacitados de moverse al mismo tiempo que iba digiriendo sus órganos internos poco a poco, transformándolos en una especie de jugo que luego comerían. Las víctimas de la operación permanecían vivas y conscientes durante todo el proceso. Solo podía llegar a imaginarse el brutal dolor. En realidad lo conocía muy bien. Ya ella se había enfrentado a esa bestia anteriormente y solo sus poderes impidieron que fuera masacrada por ese engendro como veía que ahora masacraba a un montón de humanos desarmados y sin poderes.

Mientras Savage se daba un banquete tan monstruoso, su lugarteniente Predator se dedicaba a obtener su propio festín y aniquilar la existencia de cualquier desafortunado que pasara aterrado por sus cercanías. Su sadismo no tenía motivos para envidiar para nada al de su Maestro. Nadie sabía de dónde salían las bestias, pero lo cierto era que alrededor de Predator una especie de Lobos enrabietados atacaban a los circundantes, propinando salvajes dentelladas y arrancando pedazos enteros de la corporeidad de las víctimas. Piernas, pies, manos, brazos, costillas se encontraban siendo masticadas por las bestias de Predator mientras este mantenía una especie de sonrisa macabra en su rostro. El mismo emanaba de su cuerpo un tipo de feromonas que drogaba a sus presas, haciéndolas incapaces de ofrecer resistencia contra sus bestias, que así tenían la oportunidad de darse un descomunal hartazgo. Sus poderes resultaban también curativos impidiendo la muerte rápida de los que estaban siendo devorados en vida y prolongando su sufrimiento por horas.

Unas cuadras más allá se encontraban uno de los grupos más efectivos de las milicias paramilitares del Terror. Había gozado de temible fama en los tiempos de las Guerras entre las Clases. Masacraron en medio de orgías de dolor a los pobladores y milicianos de Pittsburgh, Detroit, New York, Washington, Indianápolis, Minneapolis, Oakland y Sacramento. Las cifras de ciudadanos asesinados por el grupo, que no ascendía a más de un centenar de criminales, adiestrados en técnicas de combate extremas, se contabilizaban en más de un millón de víctimas. Como tan pequeño grupo de mercenarios pudo liquidar de la existencia a tantas personas se comprendía al ver el espectáculo que sus armas estaban ofreciendo en las calles de la urbe. Los Tecno; llamados así por emplear solo maquinaria de altísima y última tecnología y de poseer inclusive partes enteras de su cuerpo cambiadas en nuevas modalidades robóticas, poseían una de las armas definitivas de la Guerra "Convencional".

Ya sus padres le habían contado la existencia del arma hacia años atrás y le habían descrito la forma en que actuaba y la potencia demencial de sus efectos. Pero nunca la había visto en acción durante sus treinta y siete años de vida. Y, en parte, debía esa maravilla a la actuación de sus propios padres. Durante la Segunda Gran Insurrección lograron engañar a los Tecno haciéndoles creer que existía una guarida de milicianos mal armados en una edificación abandonada del Sur de Chicago. Cuando llegaron los Tecnos, se encontraron con sus padres en persona, secundados por una agrupación selecta de sus mejores tropas, provistas de blindaje y rifles de alta capacidad y notable poder destructivo, de tecnología alienígena, pero fabricados en talleres secretos en América. No quedo un solo Tecno con vida y gracias a la presencia de poderosos telepatas entre los rebeldes se localizó y destruyó los cuarteles de la maldita banda. Cada arma, prototipo, plano, plan, clon o aparato creado por los Tecno fue aniquilado a niveles subatómicos y se desapareció todo rastro de su existencia. Pero en la última década el hijo de uno de los Tecno primarios había logrado reconstruir el grupo y, obviamente, en su cerebro habían quedado debidamente guardados los recuerdos de su padre, porque las temibles armas se encontraban en perfecto estado operativo.

Los gritos desesperados de quince mil personas; escuchados al mismo tiempo; daban cabal cuenta del poder y efectividad del arma. Los Tecno se habían colocado a un kilómetro del área que atacarían, colocaron una especie de batería artillera de tres bocas en posición y dispararon una sola bocanada. Un extraño rayo salió disparado del cañón y empezó un rebote de velocidad relampagueante contra todas las casas de una barriada entera. En total unas tres mil casas fueron golpeadas en el ridículamente rápido espacio de tiempo de diez segundos. Todos los habitantes salieron pegando gritos agónicos, implorando piedad, y retorciéndose de agudo e insoportable dolor. Gracias a su poderosa visión, Clarisse, pudo captar que la desesperación provenía del hecho que el arma se los estaba comiendo vivos o los estaba desintegrando paso a paso, parte por parte. El rayo era una especie de partículas nanorobóticas que iban expandiéndose por el cuerpo de las víctimas y les iba destruyendo los átomos lentamente. En una demostración más del sadismo de los agresores, los nanorobots avanzaban, destruyendo y al mismo tiempo drogando a la víctima, impidiendo que se desmayara por el dolor y obligándola a soportar física, mental y visualmente el atroz proceso de su muerte. El proceso era irreversible y ningún remedio era capaz de repeler la acción de los destructores y ningún poder era capaz de destruirlos. Así que, la víctima moriría desintegrada y en medio de dolores espantosos, pese a cualquier cosa que se intentase.

Y en los cielos, sin intervenir pero observando atentamente la masacre, se encontraba el Gran Señor en persona, con una expresión claramente satisfecha y repleta de gozo.

Y no solo eran estas demostraciones de barbarie las que destrozaban la existencia de toda una ciudad. Actos igual de brutales, pero de una naturaleza más tradicional y menos espectacular, llenaban de sufrimiento a los desamparados habitantes de la urbe, condenada a la extinción. Soldados de las Fuerzas de Pacificación Territorial allanaban las casas de los aterrorizados habitantes y ametrallaban sin siquiera una advertencia de rendición a los que se encontraran ocupando las viviendas. Hombres en edad de combatir pero completamente indefensos al no contar con armas, desde que las comunidades decidieron acatar las Leyes de Desarme de 2062, eran destripados, descuartizados o desmembrados en presencia de sus familiares y/o amistades y minutos después lo eran estos justo enfrente de los despojos del padre, hermano, marido, hijo, novio, tío, abuelo y un largo etcétera. Los niños eran arrancados de los brazos de sus madres y decapitados o baleados en presencia de estas justo antes de entregárselos como alimento a los animales salvajes que acompañaban a las huestes gubernamentales. Las mujeres eran despojadas de su vestimenta y sexualmente asaltadas en los mismos sitios donde habían visto caer a sus parejas, padres o hijos. Con fiera impotencia presencio como una chica que no superaría los dieciocho años, y quizá fuera menor, tuvo que padecer la acometida de cinco matones de las Fuerzas Pacificadoras, encima de los restos de su padre y de su novio y en medio de las carcajadas de los asaltantes; a los que pudo escuchar jactándose de lo delicioso que era poseer a las hembras de los vencidos justo entre los restos de los impotentes que no las pudieron defender. Según ellos era una demostración de superioridad viril.

La furia que la embargaba casi la hacían dejar de lado su "neutralidad" e intervenir con demencia homicida contra esa ruin muchedumbre de perros de presa de la Tiranía. Pero las faenas sangrientas que tuvo que realizar hacía solo tres semanas atrás, destruyendo esas bases militares secretas del Régimen en Marte y Júpiter la habían dejado completamente exhausta y el único poder que literalmente le quedaba era su prodigiosa visión y su audición. Por lo demás era una simple y patética humana sin poderes, como todos o casi todos los demás. La única cosa que le quitaba la sensación de fracaso e impotencia de la boca y de todo el cuerpo era que en tan solo una semana recuperaría todas sus capacidades a pleno poder y se encargaría que esas bandas salvajes pagaran por el despreciable espectáculo que tuvo que soportar. ¡Oh! Y también había otra cosa que la resarciría de esta abominación de espectáculo. En tan solo dos semanas sus poderosos amigos llegarían y se encargarían que ninguna nación extra planetaria pretendiera interferir con lo que se avecinaba; iba a ser un espectáculo realmente hermoso y digno de verse.


	15. Horrores del Futuro Parte II

_**Capítulo XV: Horrores del Futuro; Parte II.**_

_**Nueva Chicago: Coliseo de Combatientes "Voluntarios".**_

El sonido de la sangre, escapándose a chorros de la garganta cercenada de los combatientes vencidos, arrancaba gritos de autentico éxtasis entre la audiencia presente en el enorme Coliseo Armagedón. Para los espectadores era una autentica experiencia dionisiaca. Los guerreros que batallaban hoy formaban parte de las legiones de combatientes que habían obtenido los títulos de campeonato en las jornadas ocurridas en años previos. Y la verdad, encontrar a tantos bravos enfrentándose sin piedad y dando su mejor esfuerzo, representaba una experiencia orgásmica. Y bien que semejante palabra podía emplearse para describir las sensaciones que dominaban a la concurrencia, habida cuenta de los gritos y gemidos casi enteramente animales y de una clara afinidad con las proferidas al obtener el placer sexual que salían de las gargantas de las entretenidas masas.

Wolf observaba todo esto mientras iba pensando cómo salir indemne del terrible compromiso que significaba confrontar la gran función final del día y demostrar por qué había logrado conquistar el campeonato de los Combatientes durante tres años consecutivos, sin sufrir derrotas ni tan siquiera parciales en los enfrentamientos no mortales de la ronda de clasificación. No lo llamaban la Bestia por nada. Recordaba a la perfección la cantidad de enfrentamientos mortales que había tenido en la Arena y hasta algunos acontecidos fuera de los enfrentamientos oficiales por el derecho a ocupar el pináculo en la escala de los guerreros. El haber liquidado en los combates oficiales dentro o fuera de la Arena Principal a más de ciento cincuenta adversarios en tan solo un sexenio representaba una proeza que no cualquiera era capaz de alcanzar. Y él estaba en la cima.

Un grito de salvaje complacencia le hizo volver el rostro a los campos ensangrentados de la Arena y ver como Destripador cumplía muy mal con su nombre y permitía que una bestia sin cerebro, aunque repleto de musculatura, le ensartara una espada por el mero centro de la caja torácica, se revolviera con velocidad vertiginosa para su tamaño y clavara un puñal por el lado derecho del cuello sacándoselo por el izquierdo y por último y con no menos potencia, velocidad y placer para las masas le arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe del arma favorita del poderoso bruto, el Hacha de Dos Filos. El Hachero había cumplido bien con su propósito y había dejado en alto su nombre. Para el placer pervertido de las masas que no cejaban de gritar y gemir de felicidad.

Para decir la verdad no le importaban en nada el destino de esos dos fracasados. Los despreciaba como no despreciaba a casi nadie en esta vida. Los consideraba unos perdedores muy pagados de sí mismos que creían que por poseer una vasta musculatura y una potencia prodigiosas representaban una maquinaria perfecta e imparable que solo podían tener contrincantes dignos entre los que eran como ellos. El brutal espectáculo que acababan de ofrecer, con el Destripador masacrando a una docena de oponentes el solo y el Hachero decapitando a no menos de diez con una facilidad insultante antes de toparse el uno contra el otro solo serviría seguramente para confirmar su engreída opinión. Por lo menos para el Hachero, vencedor y sobreviviente del salvaje combate. Y con heridas sangrantes que demostraban la feroz resistencia que ofreció el Destripador antes de caer con la cabeza cercenada.

Los aullidos estentóreos de los idiotas que gozaban del espectáculo mostraban que los imbéciles poseían la misma creencia y consideraban sin par a los contendientes que acababan de batirse. No sabían que pese a su engreimiento, ambos payasos se habían tenido que someter a las acciones de él y que pese a toda su altura y musculatura los dos sucumbieron en sendas confrontaciones informales y de entrenamiento frente a sus habilidades y que la única razón por la que aun estaban vivos (o por lo menos, la razón por la que llegaron vivos al Coliseo) se basaba en los intereses monetarios que los Amos poseían en torno a estos entretenimientos brutales. Si por él fuera ya los dos estarían hace tiempo sin sus cabezas y no solo uno de ellos.

_-¿En que piensas con tanto detenimiento Wolf? Me dejas pasmado. No sabía que tuvieras la capacidad de utilizar el cerebro o lo que sea que tengas dentro de la mierda que tienes sobre los hombros._

Wolf miro con atención y una ligera simpatía al que lo había interpelado. El único hombre al que consideraba como un amigo y el único al que creía con la suficiente fuerza y capacidad para representar un desafío real a sus constantes victorias. The Inquisitor. Denominado así por sus firmes creencias cristianas, la cruz que le colgaba del cuello y su costumbre de rezar sobre los cadáveres de sus víctimas una vez los había liquidado. Y sobre todo por exigirles a sus contrincantes, antes de cada pelea, que se confesaran y se arrepintieran de sus pecados. Wolf sabía las manías religiosas de su amigo y se las respetaba, pese a no aceptarlas como propias y menos la teoría sustentada por The Inquisitor sobre que los destrozos padecidos por el mundo eran el justo castigo por sus múltiples delitos y lo que vivíamos era la incendiaria justicia del Armagedón.

Él aceptaba el mundo tal y como era. No necesitaba racionalizarlo o encontrarle alguna justificación religiosa o filosófica. Ganaba montones de plata, poder y fama gracias a sus estentóreos triunfos y gozaba del respeto y la admiración de sus iguales y hasta la de los miembros de la Elite Imperial. Y podía montarse cuantas hembras desease, de cualquier condición social, desde la más humilde de las esclavas, pasando por las chicas libres de las Clases Bajas hasta llegar a las más encumbradas y encopetadas de las hembras de la Elite neoyorkina o chicaguense. Y pese a ello, la unión que tenía con The Inquisitor resultaba mucho más firme que lo que cualquiera fuese capaz de suponer o esperar.

Y para su propia fortuna y la de sus patrocinadores constituían un dúo literalmente imbatible. Cada pelea, en la que los colocaban a ambos combatiendo lado a lado, terminaba convirtiéndose en un festín sangriento y en sumas multimillonarias para los propietarios del Coliseo y para los Grandes Apostadores. No existía una pareja de Combatientes mejor engranada, más victoriosa y con mejor patrocinio que la conformada por Wolf y The Inquisitor.

_-Te quedaste callado y pensativo otra vez. ¿En qué carajo piensas tan detenidamente?_

_ -Pienso en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte por pareja. Y en lo mucho que nos amamos._

_ -No sé qué te traes realmente en esa cabeza tuya, pero te sugiero que te guardes tus palabras y cuando las pronuncies lo hagas pensando cuidadosamente que decir o me voy a ver forzado a liquidarte por expresar palabras dignas de un marico pecaminoso._

Una carcajada profunda estremeció el cuerpo de Wolf de la cabeza a los pies. Cualquier persona que lo viera y hubiera escuchado, aunque fuera una parte del breve diálogo entre los amigos, se quedaría preguntándose si el Combatiente estaba demente. Reírse de una amenaza expresada con voz tan aterradora como la de The Inquisitor provocaría el miedo en cualquier persona sensata y las personas sensatas pensarían que burlarse de este ni siquiera Wolf podía hacerlo con impunidad. Pero The Inquisitor, en vez de rebanarle allí mismo la cabeza al insultante personaje, comenzó a carcajearse con igual energía, creando una pareja que reía con una fuerza tan temible como con la que combatía.

_-Estaba pensando en que solo me faltan media docena de combates y obtendré si así lo deseo mi libertad completa y la posibilidad de convertirme en la máxima estrella del Imperio del Combate. Y tú mi buen amigo serás mi principal socio._

_ -No me interesan las ganancias que puedan obtenerse en el entretenimiento de este podrido mundo. La única razón por la que estoy en el Coliseo no es para alentar la diversión de las estúpidas masas sino para limpiar el planeta del excremento que lo agobia._

_ -Te tomas la vida demasiado enserio. La vida hay que disfrutarla mi buen amigo. Nos ofrece demasiadas cosas buenas. Riquezas, posesiones, comida, bebida, mujeres. Por qué estropearla con amargura infinita._

_ -¡Mira a nuestro alrededor y dime que parte de lo que me estas vendiendo concuerda con la realidad! ¡Mira a tú alrededor y dime que no nos encontramos en las mismas entrañas de la Decadente Sodoma, la Corrupta Gomorra, la Impía Babilonia! ¡Mira alrededor y demuéstrame que este mundo no merece arder por sus pecados asquerosos!_

Wolf estaba sorprendido. Conocía los pensamientos extremos de The Inquisitor mejor que nadie. Pero realmente nunca espero la violenta vehemencia con la que estaba hablando en estos momentos. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor entusiasmo asesino en el interior de la Arena, había demostrado una pasión tan cruda como la que exponía actualmente en su conversación con él. Casi siempre The Inquisitor había demostrado más bien una repulsión casi paternal hacía los espectadores de las jornadas de pelea y le importaban más bien poco los espectáculos obscenos que estos daban embargados por su entusiasmo. Decía que su furia redentora estaba limitada para los guerreros de la Arena, que si estaban frente a su espada era porque el Señor lo había dispuesto así para que purgaran sus pecados con dolor y muerte. Pero ahora su frenesí homicida parecía dirigirse con más ahínco contra los que disfrutaban de la matanza, en la seguridad de las gradas, que contra sus futuros contrincantes.

No comprendía el inesperado exaltamiento de su amigo y menos cuando, pese a su fanatismo cristiano, había llegado a gozar de las mismas maravillas que él. The Inquisitor no se había arredrado en tomar para sí las mejores cosas que este mundo podía ofrecerle. Había gozado de los más suculentos platos en las mesas de los mismos Amos. Se había deleitado con los más jugosos y mejor preparados bocados de carne de los que podía gozar un hombre en las Nuevas Metrópolis. Degusto las más finas botellas de vino, whisky, ron y hasta la proletaria cerveza de los más desfavorecidos y llego a agarrarse peas descomunales. Y sin que faltara nada en su menú, se dio el gusto de poseer a las más bellas mujeres que podían ofrecer las Grandes Metrópolis del Imperio del Terror. Poseyó, al igual que él, desde las hembras de las Clases Plebeya y Esclava hasta a las mismas mujeres de los Magnates. Podía incluso recordar que asesino con sus propias manos al Gobernador de toda la maldita Región del Norte porque este se había enfurecido al encontrarlo fornicando con su esposa y su hija ¡al mismo tiempo! en la cama matrimonial y lo reto a duelo. La confrontación no duro ni diez segundos y culmino con la cabeza del Gobernador arrancada de su cuello y en las manos de The Inquisitor. El emperador en vez de propinarle un castigo brutal al Combatiente hizo resonar su rugiente carcajada y afirmo a vox populi que no le importaba la suerte del patético Gobernador. Murió porque era débil y no supo defender sus posesiones. Este mundo era de los poderosos y The Inquisitor demostró poseer más derechos a estar en él y disfrutar de sus placeres que su débil subalterno.

Nunca llego a saberse que ocurrió con las hembras de la familia del Gobernador que se habían atrevido a amancebarse con el Combatiente. Pero su destino no debió de haber sido demasiado bueno habida cuenta de las Leyes existentes sobre la interacción entre las diferentes Clases y Razas que componían el Imperio. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a la llamada Gran Ley, el compendio de toda la estructura legislativa del Imperio desde que fue constituido hacía 50 años. Su artículo 51, apartado C era el más clarificador: _Cualquier hembra de las Castas superiores que sea encontrada yaciendo con un macho de Casta Inferior será considerada indigna de ostentar su rango como Elegida y descenderá en su posición social tantos niveles como en el que se encuentre su amante. _

Y tomando en consideración que The Inquisitor, pese a su fama, poderío e inmunidad casi total, pertenecía a la Clase de los Esclavos, fácil resultaba suponer que en estos momentos, tres años después del famoso incidente que acabo con la vida del Gobernador, algún burdel, serrallo o Centro de los Placeres poseía entre sus pertenencias a las exquisitas y degradadas Damas.

Y pese a haberlas tenido a ambas de amantes, tanto a la madre como a la hija y al mismo tiempo, The Inquisitor no movió un dedo para intentar defenderlas e impedir su caída, pese a las suplicas desesperadas de ambas mujeres. Y en ninguna oportunidad dio muestras que la caída en desgracia de las mujeres representara algún tipo de conflicto emocional para él. Siguió con su vida como si nada y dejo a sus antiguas amantes libradas a su suerte. ¡Y eso que las decía amar!

Si ni siquiera con la caída en desgracia de las hembras con las que decía mantener una relación basada en el afecto mutuo llego a desencadenar una oleada de rabia semejante a la que desataba actualmente, realmente Wolf no lograba elucubrar razones para tan brutal fanatismo asesino y repentino contra todo y todos. Y sabiendo que él era, quizás, la única persona capaz de desafiar a su amigo sin temor a una muerte horripilante se decidió a interrogarlo.

_-¿Se puede saber que carajos pasa contigo? Me tienes completamente sorprendido. Jamás habías llegado a tener arrebatos de ira tan desenfrenados como los de ahora. Casi parece que lamentaras en vez de disfrutar las miserias que nos rodean y que te han llevado al camino glorioso que has recorrido durante años._

_ -¿No sabes que nuestro mundo está a punto de acabarse, esta por consumirse en las llamas purificadoras de una matanza originada en los designios de las mismas estrellas y que por fin nuestros pecados monstruosos van a ser limpiados y los Grandes Corruptores eliminados?_

_ -¿Qué?_

_-Realmente es necesario que dejes de observar las noticias holográficas solo para ver tus jornadas triunfales y captar que acontece más allá de tus narices. Busca en los investigadores virtuales las palabras Chicago y Fort Hope y quizá comprendas de lo que hablo y las razones de mi estado de ánimo. Y deberías comprender otra cosa, Armagedón no representa lo que creíamos que representaba. Quizá sus contrarios siempre tuvieron la razón. Y ahora dejemos de hablar pistoladas y comencemos nuestro espectáculo._

Wolf vio que las pantallas ya anunciaban la salida de la mortal pareja al Campo de la Matanza y que anunciaban los nombres de sus contrincantes de esa jornada. La pelea sería definitiva, a muerte, rumbo a la conquista del título mundial de ese año. La idea de viajar a New Washington y luchar la Gran Final de Finales en la que por primera vez se enfrentarían los campeones americanos contra los Héroes de la Arena provenientes de Eurasia, Extremo Oriente, Imperio Arábigo, Reino de África, la República Libre Mutante de Genosha y América Centro-Sureña le borro cualquier preocupación que las palabras de su amigo le hubieran provocado y lo hizo concentrarse en abrirles los estómagos y rajarles las gargantas a los ilusos que pensaban que podían desafiarlos.

Y para su placer se encontró con que la confrontación sería más fácil de lo que se atrevió a soñar en un principio. Si bien los rivales escogidos eran considerados por la población en general como autenticas armas de destrucción masiva; Wolf sabía que en una confrontación verdadera tenían todas las de perder y no constituían un reto del nivel necesario para contener su ascenso y el de The Inquisitor a las cimas más prominentes de la Elite Mundial. Draco, Hydra, Viper, Cancerbero, Satán y The Impaler no poseían más atributos de victoria y poder que sus llamativos nombres y la fortuna de haberse enfrentado a rivales de un nivel aun más ínfimo que el suyo propio.

La pantalla indico quienes serian los rivales de cada uno. Según las reglas del Torneo un Combatiente no debía tener más de tres oponentes al mismo tiempo. Una regla no acatada por nadie en realidad y que en la Arena se convertía en fango. Lo más seguro es que cada uno de esos seis intentara arremeter contra alguno de ellos dos y eliminarlo con la mayor prontitud para facilitarse la tarea de acabar con el otro. Pero por el bien de la hipocresía debía mantenerse el embuste de la existencia de reglas respetables. Para cuando la maquina sorteadora hubo culminado su ronda selectiva el presunto frente de combate quedo alineado de la siguiente forma: Draco, Viper y The Impaler contra Wolf. Hydra, Cancerbero y Satán contra The Inquisitor. Todo iba a ser pan comido.

_**New Chicago: Mansión del Almirante Charles "El Asolador de Mundos".**_

Las miradas estaban concentradas en los aparatos holográficos de la sala de la inmensa mansión. Podía ser que no tuvieran interés en presentarse en persona en las sucias gradas del Coliseo para ver como un montón de animales salvajes se despellejaban vivos y proferían gritos de éxtasis salvaje cuando salían victoriosos. Pero eso no quería significar que no estuvieran tan interesados como cualquier otra persona en observar la maestría con la que esos remedos de hombres manejaban sus armas y demostraban su franca superioridad sobre sus menos dignos oponentes. La fiereza y capacidad que eran necesarias para sobrevivir en los combates en la Arena eran una comprobación vital y perfectamente visible de la corrección de las teorías propagadas por las Elites sobre el derecho único de los más fuertes para vivir y dominar. Y no podía olvidarse que como premio extra, aparte de la demostración de la corrección de sus tesis y como perfecto complemento a esta, estaba batallando en la jornada de hoy nada menos que The Inquisitor, el hombre que había liquidado al mismísimo Gobernador y había poseído una y otra vez a las mujeres de su casa en su propia cama matrimonial y después había asistido impertérrito a la venta como esclavas de las mismas sin que le temblaran los músculos por semejante acto de "villanía".

Aunque estaba sucediendo un fenómeno extraño. El encuentro no se estaba desarrollando con las características que todo el mundo esperaría en una batalla que tenía por protagonistas principales a bestias presuntamente imparables como Wolf y The Inquisitor. Según todo lo que se conocía de ambos luchadores y lo que todos habían visto por las pantallas de las holográficas y en alguno que otro combate en vivo que se dignaron visitar, ya era momento que los contrincantes hubieran sido destrozados y desaparecidos del mundo de los vivos.

Por el contrario, Draco, Hydra, Cancerbero, Viper, The Impaler y Satán se encontraban dando una demostración de maestría combativa como no se observaba en la Arena desde los míticos tiempos de The Great Exterminator en los tiempos de la Segunda Rebelión de los Salvajes. Wolf y The Inquisitor demostraban su talento una y otra vez. Repartían mandobles a derecha e izquierda. Atacaban contra las piernas, hacía la cabeza, por el tórax y por la cintura. Combinaban ataques por cada posible abertura en las defensas de sus oponentes, pero no lograban penetrar las defensas construidas por los presuntos advenedizos. Y en honor a la verdad estos no lograban desencadenar un ataque que penetrara las líneas de la pareja mortal. Cada uno de los dos contenía el ataque lanzado contra el otro y le daba tiempo a su compañero para contraatacar no a su oponente sino al contrario de su camarada intentando de esta forma desarticular la defensa rival y crear una brecha por la que pudieran introducirse y culminar la confrontación. Pero todas las acciones de los dos grupos resultaban inútiles y la pelea parecía querer prolongarse por un espacio de tiempo bastante largo.

Y pese a una situación que debería generar una fuerte frustración entre los considerados, por la mayoría del mundo, como los mejores Combatientes del Mundo, estos aparecían ante las cámaras de los holonoticieros con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y una completa tranquilidad en su lenguaje corporal. La tensión en sus músculos era la normal entre los atletas enfrentados a situaciones de riesgo físico de carácter extremo, pero no había la menor señal de alguna clase de desesperación o ansiedad ante la inesperada resistencia de sus poderosos, aunque regulares, desafiadores.

Todos los observadores de las pantallas holográficas miraban pasmados las escenas del feroz encuentro y sacaban las mismas conclusiones. Los oponentes se encontraban muy por encima del nivel previsto y calculado, pero por las sonrisas de los Campeones, seguían siendo al parecer inferiores a las capacidades y a la determinación de aquellos. Vieron como Inquisitor paraba, con una velocidad inaudita para su tamaño, un mandoblazo que de haber impactado le hubiera abierto toda una trinchera entre sus costillas; retrocedía para colocar distancia entre él y su adversario y descargaba un sablazo descomunal contra el cuello de Draco. Al apartarse este, Inquisitor aprovecho para realizar un acercamiento contra su pecho con el puñal asido fuertemente en la izquierda y lo empujo contra su corazón. De no haber mediado la intervención de la espada de Hydra la vida de Draco hubiera sido drásticamente eliminada. Pero aquello fue la perdición de Hydra. Concentrado en detener el avance del puñal contra el corazón de Draco con el plano de su espada, no se percato del lanzamiento de una estaca de acero por parte de Wolf, que se ensarto entre sus hombros. Un grito salvaje de sorpresa y dolor escapo de su garganta y le forzó a abandonar su espada y perder su equilibrio y posición.

The Inquisitor aprovecho el desconcierto y la debilidad del feroz Hydra para atravesarle el sector donde se ubicaba el pulmón derecho provocándole una masiva hemorragia. Wolf cargo hacia adelante atacando a Draco y a Viper que se encontraban cerca de la escena y pretendían intervenir y proteger a su colega. La intromisión de Wolf dio la oportunidad a The Inquisitor de sacar a relucir su potente Hacha Doble Filo y arremeter sin piedad contra su debilitado contrario. Para honor de Hydra debe decirse que logro esquivar dos ataques frontales y dos laterales del animado Combatiente y hasta pudo recuperar su espada e intentar lanzar una estocada mortal contra su rival. Haciéndose a un lado con presteza homicida, The Inquisitor evadió el golpe, corto la mano de Hydra con un solo tajo de su Hacha y dirigió a esta contra el desprotegido cuello de su oponente. Antes que Satán, Cancerbero y The Impaler lograsen interferir y evitar la apertura de la brecha entre sus filas, el Hacha se abrió camino por el pescuezo de Hydra de un extremo al otro hasta que rodo por los suelos entierrados de la Arena. A pesar de su nombre y contrario al mito de los antiguos pueblos grecorromanos a Hydra no le salieron más cabezas en reemplazo de la perdida, ni dos ni tres ni tan siquiera una. Hydra estaba fuera de acción por siempre.

_-Carajo. Con razón esos dos son los campeones. Tan incomprensiblemente como los seis oponentes lograron desafiar durante un largo lapso a los Campeones, estos han reaccionado en cuestión de minutos y cuando la confrontación parecía más trabada que nunca han eliminado a uno de los más peligrosos de los seis con unas cuantas movidas de sus espadas, hachas y estacas. Realmente impresionante. _

_-Por qué no le das un hijo, Almirante Marcus y dejas de ofrecer las alabanzas más destempladas que nadie haya dado sobre un maldito gladiador en toda nuestra historia. _

_-Discrepo humildemente, mi querido amigo, Almirante Charles. Estoy convencido que El Supremo les ha otorgado a esos dos más alabanzas que todas las masas juntas, en este planeta o en cualquier otro de este Universo y quizá de todo el Multiverso. Y creo con vehemencia que tus dos más nuevas esclavas lo han alabado más que nadie, incluyendo al Supremo. Por separado o juntas. Vestidas o desnudas._

_-¿Y el motivo para recordarme que las rameras del Gobernador son de mi propiedad se debe a?_

_-¿Cuál crees que sea la reacción de The Inquisitor al saber que sus damas le pertenecen a una persona que se jacta de ser el principal benefactor de su nombre, pero que a las primeras de cambio lo primero que hace es tomar propiedad de sus mujeres?_

_-Él mismo acepto la puesta en venta de las hembras. El mismísimo Emperador se las ofreció como presente y él rechazo a las esclavas y exigió su venta en pública subasta. Subasta que además fue realizada incluso por vía holográfica para que cualquier interesado pujara por ellas. _

_-Y en ningún momento te atreviste a dar la cara y realizar la compra personalmente. Realizaste la adquisición por medio de interpuestas personas. Y después hiciste que por un precio irrisorio te las entregara. No es una operación muy moral ni muy leal. Ni para unas mujeres que te creían amigo de su familia y que a la primera oportunidad no dudas en sacar provecho de su destrucción y tomar posesión de ellas como simples esclavas. Ni para el hombre que te ha enriquecido más que nadie gracias a sus triunfos y que te llego a confiar antes del duelo lo de su desigual e ilegal relación con las Hembras de la Familia del Gobernador._

_-No creo que semejante conversación lleve a nada bueno. Estamos aquí para presenciar un evento deportivo de calibre mundial. No para relatar o analizar los insultos reales o presuntos llevados a cabo contra unas hembras nobles que no supieron darse su puesto y permitieron que las encontraran con la verga de un esclavo entre sus muslos o contra el susodicho esclavo que no es más que un representante de la Casta más baja de esta Nación y nadie que valga la pena de ver o de analizar más allá de una apasionante pelea._

_-Palabras duras para una persona que se jacta de llevar una política de apertura para los elementos ciudadanos que repudian la crudeza y dureza de las políticas del Régimen. Para alguien que se dice defensora de los intereses y necesidades de las Clases Ciudadanas Oprimidas por los Potentados como nosotros. Es una severa contradicción querida Karla Romanoff._

_-No. No lo es. Como dijiste correctamente hace unos segundos querido Charles, mi protección es para las Clases Ciudadanas ninguneadas, no para la chusma esclava ni para los idiotas que por dejarse gobernar por sus genitales o por sus corazones blandengues cae en las filas de la misma chusma a la que rigen y dominan. Mis intereses son para las personas no para los sub-hombres y sus similares del Reino de las Bestias._

_-Perdona si me encuentro en un elevado nivel de confusión y mi cerebro no es capaz o no parece capaz de procesar la información entregada, pero, no eres acaso nieta de Natasha Romanoff, la legendaria Black Widow original, miembro de los Avengers y heroína de los Estados Unidos de América; la Tierra de la Libertad y la Democracia modernas._

_-Los errores que mi abuela haya podido cometer fueron asunto exclusivo de ella y de su mente o de su alma. Pero debéis recordar que incluso mi abuela era una defensora tenaz y consciente del Status Quo. Los Avengers, pese a que se opusieron a la Gran Visión de nuestros Líderes, defendían los privilegios de las Elites Dominantes como nadie antes de ellos. Fueron pilar fundamental en la caída de la Unión Soviética, combatieron a Mao Tse Tung, lucharon contra el Vietcong, se enfrentaron a Castro y las guerrillas latinoamericanas, frenaron las ambiciones de Magneto y su Horda Mutante, contuvieron a la oposición radical interna y en la etapa decisiva representaron una fuerza importante para confrontar a los extremistas de los primeros Levantamientos Obreros. Su traición posterior no elimina semejantes logros y desempeños._

_-Interesante comentario. Muy digno de las personas que pretenden esconder la cabeza y no reconocer que sus acciones son las que están llevando el país y el mundo al marasmo y deciden que el único acierto que sus ancestros tuvieron forma parte de sus errores._

_-Cuida tú boca, Michael. El que seas descendiente de Stark y poseas, gracias a tu astucia y tus vínculos, niveles de protección que no poseen los demás no te convierte en invulnerable. Esos comentarios sediciosos van a terminar por provocar la ira del Supremo cualquier día y eso desencadenara tú derrumbe._

_-Con franqueza no creo que "Él Supremo" tenga demasiado tiempo de interesarse en mi insignificante personita cuando asuntos mucho más urgentes y extraordinariamente más importantes tocan con furia desbocada a su puerta. Por solo mencionar un ejemplo podemos hablar de Fort Hope. O si lo prefieren podemos tomar el caso de Clarisse. O de sus impresionantes, victoriosos (y por fin libres de enemigos) temibles aliados interdimensionales. Los cuales se encuentran sumamente cabreados por lo que he escuchado._

_-Michael. No creemos que mencionar una serie de mitos más o menos aceptados por el común del vulgo sea la mejor forma de obtener la gracia del Emperador y de los integrantes más prominentes de las Élites mundiales. El Reino dictamina la realidad de toda la nación hasta en la más minúscula de sus características. No existen fortalezas disidentes en busca de soliviantar a las masas de las ciudades más cercanas. No existe una chica que intente revitalizar el mensaje subversivo de sus muertos y traidores padres. Y mucho menos es real la existencia de una presunta superpotencia intergaláctica con capacidad de intervención interdimensional y victoriosa en cada guerra de gran envergadura en la cual se ha involucrado en los últimos cuatro mil años; haciendo sus proezas más imponentes en los últimos cincuenta años._

_-Marcus. Charles. Se han estado leyendo demasiado al Gran Hermano de Orwell. Quizá también se estén devorando las páginas de Un Mundo Feliz y del Talón de Hierro. Pero debéis recordar dos cosas sumamente importantes. La primera es que pese al pesimismo espantoso que destilan las novelas de Orwell y Huxley y la presunta imbatibilidad de las Tiranías que describían con tanto detalle; en la vida real los monstruos de los que se copiaron, la Alemania Nazi y la Rusia de Stalin cayeron como castillos de naipes. Y en segundo término, el Talón de Hierro termino siendo aplastado y sustituido por el Sistema de la Fraternidad Humana tras el triunfo de la Causa revolucionaria de los Trabajadores. En la ficción tardaron cuatrocientos años en tumbar la Tiranía, pero la tumbaron._

_-Tus palabras rayan en la provocación._

_-¡Oh no! Yo no pretendo provocar a nadie. Los reto directamente. Este Régimen posee unos días muy contados. Puede que caiga tras provocar el colapso y destrucción del planeta entero y desaparezca como consecuencia del fin de todo. O puede que se derrumbe gracias al triunfo del Levantamiento que se avecina. Pero no tiene demasiado tiempo de sobrevivencia._

_-¿Te atreves a…?_

_-No amenaces sino estas dispuesto a emprender el camino de la guerra, Charles. Y no me dejas culminar mis planteamientos. ¿Si Fort Hope es una simple mistificación creada por las desesperadas masas en búsqueda de algún resquicio de cordura; donde se encuentran las cinco legiones Imperiales enviadas hace tres meses a su locación para suprimir de una vez el mito? ¿Por qué jamás fueron vistos nuevamente y por qué el Régimen se niega a informar sobre su paradero? Clarisse según ustedes es una engañifa y según ustedes, en caso de ser real, es una simple hembra, hija de unos traidores fracasados y que debe limitar su existencia a rabiar ásperamente su catastrófica derrota. ¿Podrían por favor explicarme si la potencia interdimensional es una creación literaria de los ilusos, una especie de Utopía del siglo XXI, como se explica la presencia en nuestra realidad de una División completa de navíos estelares de una magnitud pasmosa y que demostraron poseer en sus maniobras un poder de fuego que empequeñece la capacidad destructiva de los mismísimos Todopoderosos?_

_-Tales rumores forman parte de una vasta red desinformativa para generar una sensación artificial de caos y promover la desestabilización de nuestro mundo._

_-Y si resulta irreal la existencia de las mayores amenazas a nuestro Status Quo. ¿Quién estaría interesado en generar una matriz de opinión negativa y cuáles serían sus intenciones? Si las fuerzas capaces de sacar provecho del caos no conforman una realidad material palpable. ¿Quién podría estar interesado en movilizar los suficientes recursos como para generar una creencia lo suficientemente poderosa como para expandirse por una sucesión de regiones tan vasta que ya abarca el planeta y otras sociedades galácticas?_

_-No…_

_-No he culminado mi intervención. Si todas las fuerzas colectivas o individuales forman un entramado de mentiras tan bien elaboradas ¿Cómo es posible que Él Supremo haya ordenado la movilización de cuatrocientas divisiones completas, con todas sus armas, pertrechos y provisiones en orden de batalla y, contrario a la versión oficial, no estén tomando rumbo al Este para desencadenar una tormenta imparable contra Genosha, sino que están afincadas en América y con sus mejores armas apuntando precisamente hacía el sector donde se encuentra el "imaginario" Fort Hope y divisiones enteras de artillería orbital apuntando sus bocas al espacio exterior? Y no me digas que es falso. La reparación y mantenimiento de esas armas corre a cuenta de mi Emporio Empresarial._

Michael parecía haber estado diciendo la verdad. O por lo menos una versión muy cercana a la misma. La expresión en los rostros de Marcus y Charles era de frustrada rabia y se negaron a contestar las últimas palabras de su joven amigo. Prefirieron girar sus rostros a las holográficas y observar cómo iba la salvaje confrontación. Sin que estos se percataran, una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en el rostro de Michael. Una sonrisa acrecentada por el conocimiento de las razones del sobrenombre de Charles. Su supuesto desconocimiento acerca de la existencia de la Federación era una patraña con la que intentaba ocultar su participación activa en las guerras contra esta y sus "hazañas" contra cientos de mundos que la integraban y durante las cuales perecieron billones. Las victorias de las armas Federadas y la destrucción de los ejércitos comandados por Charles lo dejaron expuesto a la venganza de los vencedores y la victoria final de estos en todas las guerras en las que se vieron involucrados y su repentino interés en los asuntos terrícolas dejaban a Charles en una situación aun más comprometida que la del más indefenso de los plebeyos.

Durante la conversación/discusión la batalla en el Coliseo había dado un giro radical y demostró, pese a las capacidades de los oponentes, la clara superioridad de los Campeones. Tras la muerte de Hydra, Draco y Cancerbero desencadenaron un rabioso asalto uno contra uno frente a Wolf y The Inquisitor. Peor error no pudieron llegar a cometer. Asegurándose una distancia prudente en relación con los otros tres contrincantes, se permitieron varios segundos de distancia frente a ellos y confrontaron a sus aislados y rabiosos opositores con relativa tranquilidad. Wolf rechazo cada estocada que Draco desencadeno contra su persona. Paro un mandoblazo que iba contra su quijada. Detuvo una puñalada contra sus costillas. Freno una estocada que pretendía hundírsele en los riñones y paro un espadazo que de seguir su camino le hubiera partido el cráneo en dos. Cuando parecía que estaba arrinconado, realizo una finta haciéndole creer a Draco que pretendía hundirle la punta de su espada en el corazón y en cambio le lanzo un mandoblazo contra las costillas del lado opuesto.

Vieron por las pantallas como Wolf aferraba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Draco, con el que este intento hincarle un puñal entre sus pulmones y subía su mano derecha, armada con su espada para atravesarle el pecho. Draco logro apartarse a tiempo de la penetrante punta del arma de Wolf pero no se percato del Hacha Doble Filo que se incrusto entre los hombros y casi lo partió en dos. Cancerbero estaba tirado en la Arena con una de sus piernas cercenadas y una lanza profundamente introducida en sus costillas y que subía hasta su cuello. Con la muerte de ellos dos ya eran tres los contrincantes despedazados en el duelo del día. Quedaba la mitad.

Viper, The Impaler y Satán se mantenían en una posición estática. Las espadas en posición de pelea, pero no daban un paso ni para adelante ni para atrás ni para los lados. Intentar adivinar si estaban cagados de miedo o analizando un posible plan de acción era punto menos que imposible. Lo único certero era que sus rostros poseían una dureza pétrea y marcados rictus de odio desmedido.

No ayudaba para nada el que tanto Wolf como The Inquisitor tuvieran sendas sonrisas despreciativas en sus rostros y retaran con sus manos, cual mala película de acción de los viejos tiempos, a sus oponentes para que los asaltaran con todo lo que tuvieran a bien lanzarles. Ninguno de los tres se movía pero la tensión de sus músculos era visible y casi palpable a través de las pantallas holográficas. En cualquier momento el mundo sería testigo de una de las cargas más violentas jamás vistas, eso era totalmente seguro.

Para sorpresa y disgusto de los observadores holográficos y para obvia furia de los presentes en las gradas del Coliseo, tropas de las fuerzas de seguridad entraron en la Arena armados hasta los dientes y decretando el fin de la contienda. Pese a la furia que embargaba a los cinco Combatientes presentes en el sitio, ninguno fue tan estúpido como para forzar un combate. Sus armas más letales eran primitivas espadas, lanzas y hachas, que si bien eran muy efectivas si lograban acercarse lo suficiente a un rival en igualdad de condiciones, representaban menos que nada frente a soldados acorazados y con rifles de rayos laser y de energía de antimateria.

Michael fue el único que estuvo dispuesto a ofrecer una teoría sobre las razones para detener una confrontación que había sido la más animada y salvaje desde el fin de los Grandes Levantamientos.

_-Toda esta farsa es muy fácil de comprender. Pese a ser simples entes biológicos naturales, o sea mutantes espontáneos, Wolf y The Inquisitor han demostrado ser una fuerza imparable en el campo de batalla de los duelos de gladiadores. El Régimen nos ha estado vendiendo por años que sus técnicas de mutación artificial son la respuesta del futuro para el descarte de cualquier defecto propio de la naturaleza y que sus creaciones artificiales son superiores en todo sentido a los entes naturales. Pero los seis actuales contendientes de Wolf e Inquisitor son o eran productos completamente creados en los laboratorios del Régimen y, pese a ello, tres de sus mascotas están muertas y el par de bestias que poseen el Campeonato permanecen sonrientes en el Centro de la Arena como si nada. Las tesis de la perfección creada por los Laboratorios del Reino del Terror han sido descartadas a punta de mandobles._

_-Hasta los revolucionarios más radicales entre los terroristas anarco-comunistas han demostrado su entusiasmo por la realización de los experimentos eugenésicos. Figuras hoy olvidadas de la insurgencia rusa del siglo XX en sus trabajos sobre cómo veían el mundo del futuro hablaban elogiosamente de la eugenesia y la representaban como el futuro de la especie humana. Aunque no hablaron de eugenesia, estaba claro que los creadores de las ideas terroristas de los siglos XIX y XX creían que los avances científicos eran vitales para el desarrollo de la humanidad. _

_-Olvidas algo de vital importancia en semejante planteamiento. Los revolucionarios expresaban claramente su repulsa por la eugenesia nazi a la que presentaban como una terrorífica manipulación de las debilidades humanas para sus quiméricas ideas sobre la supremacía racial aria. Trotsky (el revolucionario ruso que mencionas) presentaba la eugenesia como el uso de la ciencia para el mejoramiento de las habilidades físicas e intelectuales de la humanidad en su conjunto y rechazaba como una distopia espantosa la tesis de la creación de razas superiores. Y los actuales subversivos desprecian el uso de la ciencia y la técnica para la creación de criaturas artificiales predispuestos al crimen y exigen que el uso de las técnicas de manipulación genética sean utilizadas para el aumento de las esperanzas y la calidad de vida de todos los integrantes de la comunidad, tal y como acontece en la ¡Actual! sociedad Federada._

_-La Federación Intergaláctica…_

_-Conozco el planteamiento que vas a realizar y déjame decirte que hice hincapié en lo de actual sociedad Federada. Todos sabemos las historias de terror de las prácticas eugenésicas de los Federados antes del triunfo de la Insurrección Colectivista. Y gracias a los mismos reportes de los enemigos de estos, que consideraban la reacción Federada como una acción delirante, sabemos que los Federados tuvieron como una de las principales motivaciones para su famoso y enorme Levantamiento el repudio a la barbarie de las prácticas "eugenésicas" emprendidas sobre la población. Y sabemos que el trauma de las experimentaciones fue tan severo que cualquier modalidad criminal o cruel contra la población por parte de los científicos tiene por resultado una muerte segura. La Federación no mantiene nexos diplomáticos con ninguna sociedad en la cual se practique la eugenesia con propósitos supremacistas. Y toda la comunidad científica de las potencias enemigas que se encontró incursa en delitos eugenésicos al final de las Grandes Guerras Intergalácticas fue literalmente liquidada. Y no sirve la tesis que afirma que los Federados hicieron tal medida con la intención de debilitar la capacidad científica de sus posibles rivales. Cada Federado que emprendió acciones parecidas antes del triunfo de la Revolución fue exterminado por el Nuevo Orden y los Federados utilizaron todo el poderío científico e industrial de su sociedad para asegurarse la reconstrucción de los Imperios abatidos. Incluso ahora y en los noticieros de los mismos enemigos de la Revolución Federada pueden verse a millones de los mejores intelectuales científicos de la Potencia Revolucionaria trabajando en los laboratorios e industrias de los países vencidos para asegurar su renacimiento. Por supuesto con la clara intencionalidad de establecer una sociedad en la que imperen las practicas y teorías colectivistas. Pero eso lo hace cualquier potencia vencedora. Establecer sus principios sobre el vencido. Que en este caso es fácil. El 85 % de los habitantes de las potencias derrotadas quieren vivir en un sistema como el Federado._

_-Por supuesto que desean vivir la experiencia Federada. Esa plaga no ha perdido una guerra grande o pequeña en más de cuatro mil años y sus industrias, laboratorios, bibliotecas y universidades no hacen sino crecer en cantidad y calidad pese a todas las masivas conflagraciones en las que se ha visto involucrada. Ante semejante ola de victorias cualquiera desea saber porque ellos han triunfado tan enfáticamente donde tantos otros han fracasado. _

_-No solo esa es la razón y lo sabes. Nuestro Régimen ha triunfado sobre cada enemigo al que se ha enfrentado y lo único que nuestro sistema y el Federado poseen en común es una cifra: 85%. Pero con una diferencia abismal. El 85 % para los Federados representa aceptación entusiasta y activa. Significa una participación masiva en las fábricas, talleres, laboratorios, centros de estudio y más importante, en los Consejos Laborales para activar la economía, la sociedad y establecer la nueva sociedad que los Federados prometieron si se lograba derrocar al Viejo Poder. El 85 % entre nosotros representa el deseo, aun pasivo, por ver a nuestro poder reducido a un montón de escombros. Lo cual explica muy bien a Fort Hope, Clarisse y lo que acabamos de ver en pantalla._

_-No entiendo el empeño de todos ustedes de mentar constantemente a los perros Federados en las conversaciones sobre macro política._

_-Dos motivos principales. La primera razón es la molestia enorme que a ustedes les provoca el solo oír que se menciona a La Federación Intergaláctica. Después de todo es una enorme civilización socialista, que ha logrado ser exitosa, que posee una de las infraestructuras económicas más solidas del Multiverso, con una industria formidable, una impresionante capacidad científica y tecnológica, una cultura de una vastedad envidiable, una colosal población, un nivel de vida incomparable e insuperable y una capacidad para defender todo ello que roza la invencibilidad. Después de los fracasos que en nuestro mundo han tenido los presuntos experimentos socialistas, encontrarse con una civilización tan descomunal, basada en los principios y prácticas del colectivismo revolucionario, que existe en la actualidad en un millón y medio de galaxias y que ejerce su influjo en las masas populares de millones de realidades diferentes debe resultar sumamente chocante para ustedes los Señores. Y la segunda razón, muy ligada a la primera, es precisamente el poderío militar de la Civilización Federada. La existencia de un poder capaz de intervenir en prácticamente cualquier Universo existente o por existir y que gracias a la plena participación de cada integrante de su sociedad en el esfuerzo revolucionario posee un volumen numérico inigualable, es un buen recordatorio para frenarle los pies a los extravagantes planes de sus Señorías. Y, como sabemos todos, la Civilización Federada después de sus estruendosas y sucesivas victorias militares contra las Potencias Oligárquicas se ha ganado la reputación y la posición de Primera Potencia del Multiverso. Ustedes solo parecen respetar el miedo y nada les provoca más miedo que una poderosa, exitosa y realmente libertaria Revolución, poseedora de los recursos intelectuales, materiales y espirituales para imponerse sobre sus enemigos, tanto en el campo de las ideas, como en el del éxito material, como en la de la satisfacción de las necesidades más elementales y las más complejas de los seres vivos y si es necesario también en el campo de la guerra._

Las replicas de Charles y Marcus nunca salieron de sus bocas. Si es que tenían alguna respuesta a una argumentación que calaba como anillo al dedo en las realidades macro-políticas del Multiverso. Fueron callados por algo más inmediato que la aplastante veracidad de las palabras de Stark y en realidad mucho más atractivo e interesante. Dos despampanantes hembras caucásicas, portadoras de una lisa, larga, brillante y negra melena y que recordaban por su belleza a las imágenes plasmadas por los artistas en los cuadros en los que se representaban a las valquirias o a las diosas griegas. Una de ellas era mayor que la otra en por lo menos una quincena de años y pese a ello no se podía apartar la vista de sus impresionantes curvas y notable atractivo. La más joven poseía unos rasgos que la identificaban como una versión con menos años que su aparente ancestro.

Stark fácilmente pudiera haber adivinado; si no lo supiera ya, motivo de sus frecuentes visitas a la Mansión de Charles; que eran madre e hija. Al igual que por los collares que rodeaban sus largos y hermosos cuellos se podía fácilmente deducir que ambas eran esclavas o cuando menos siervas en esa casa. Y por su porte, sabría que las dos hembras relucientes habían una vez formado parte del conjunto de personas que se podían jactar de tener una innumerable cantidad de personas forzadas a llevar collares en sus cuellos o cadenas en sus piernas y brazos. Y, si había leído los periódicos y era bueno recordando las fotos de los famosos que se robaban las primeras planas de los periódicos impresos o las holografías de los noticiarios visuales, reconocería con facilidad a la esposa y a la hija del descabezado gobernador. Lo que fácilmente explicaría que tan regias damas fueran las desafortunadas portadoras de los collares de la infamia.

_-Se puede conocer el motivo por el que ambas se encuentran tan sonrientes-_Pregunto Charles lleno de sorpresa por el estado de ánimo feliz que parecían tener sus dos esclavas principales-_no encuentro razones suficientes para encontrarlas con sonrisas tan descaradas en sus rostros. Lleva a creer que se burlan de nosotros._

_-¡Oh, Maestro! Es que nos estamos burlando de ustedes. Resulta increíble la facilidad con la que los hombres demuestran una incapacidad supina para observar el panorama más allá de lo evidente y se limitan a observar lo superficial. Ven el enorme poderío desplegado por toda la extensión del Multiverso por parte de los ejércitos que defienden los mundos de la Federación y empiezan a imaginarse una vastísima Armada "terrorista" preparando un asalto generalizado contra nuestro planeta. Y no ven o descartan como nimiedades creadas artificialmente por los agentes de los servicios de inteligencia de la misma Federación a los elementos internos que decidieron acabar con el Reino. Creen que Fort Hope y Clarisse son ceros a la izquierda manipulados por el SIRF y no comprenden que son la parte principal que da sentido a toda la ecuación y que incluso si el SIRF o el Comité o el Consejo Federal vienen a llamar a nuestras puertas se debe única y exclusivamente a la existencia de esos dos factores vitales._

_-Aunque siempre he creído que sostener discusiones con simples esclavas representa una disminución de mi propia jerarquía, en consideración de vuestro pasado voy a replicar a las necias palabras de tu hija mi querida Helena._

_De todos es sabido que la única manera en la que Fort Hope a podido mantenerse oculta de los radares de nuestras fuerzas especializadas en la captura y extermino de terroristas se debe a la existencia de tecnología alienígena en poder de los subversivos. Y dado que ninguna nación responsable y respetable mantendría nexos con las huestes bárbaras de los comunistas solo podemos concluir que semejante tecnología proviene de la despreciable potencia interdimensional de la que estamos hablando o de la que hemos realizado referencias. Y por otro lado, el armamento del que, según los rumores, se encuentran provistos los terroristas, no es conocido por ninguna raza existente en nuestro Universo. Solo podemos sacar en conclusión que han estado siendo aprovisionados y armados por una civilización que ama el caos y solo una posee en nuestros días una característica como esa, y por supuesto estamos hablando de los Federados._

_En lo que respecta a la perra que los intenta dirigir, la tal Clarisse. Nació en la Federación. Y no en cualquier lugar de la enorme Federación conformada por más de ciento veinte mil galaxias. Ni tan siquiera en alguna parte cualquiera de la Republica Colectivista Galáctica que conforma el núcleo principal, la columna vertebral de la mentada Federación. No. Nació en el propio planeta Capital; la mismísima cuna de la malévola Tempestad Revolucionaria que asola el Multiverso actualmente. Estudio, se crio y creció en la Capital. Se desarrollo en la Capital. Se caso en la Capital y pario a sus cachorros en la Capital. Y combatió en las guerras de la Federación para aplastar a las naciones civilizadas de ese Universo. Es una completa hija de la sociedad Federada._

_-Aparentemente bien argumentado. Pero olvidaste aspectos importantes en tus análisis, mi "Amo". En primera, los mismos rumores indican que la tecnología médica, alimenticia, armamentística de Fort Hope que los agentes especiales de la Federación le han entregado a los revolucionarios terrestres empezó a llegar a nuestro mundo hace no más de cinco años. Toda la tecnología previa era de construcción autóctona y déjeme recordarle que los rumores sobre la existencia de Fort Hope indican que esta fortaleza posee una existencia real tan lejana como la Segunda Insurrección. Así que esta fortificación rebelde tiene no menos de tres décadas completas funcionando y causando trastornos a nuestros Grandes Señores. El apoyo interdimensional apenas tiene un quinquenio._

_En cuanto a Clarisse debo recordarles que sus padres fueron los Líderes de las Grandes Insurrecciones. Ambos yanquis de pura cepa. Hasta rubios con los ojos azules de las razas nórdicas tenían por principal característica física. La madre pertenecía inclusive a una de las familias más ricas, poderosas y prestigiosas de las Elites de la época. ¿Debo recordarles el escándalo que género su apoyo activo a la causa revolucionaria? Y si bien, Clarisse nació, creció, se desarrollo, estudio, se graduó, se caso y alumbro en la Federación y lucho en las guerras de su patria adoptiva con feroz determinación, también es verdad que los rumores indican que desde que tenía quince años ha estado visitando este planeta con suma regularidad. Ha estado en Fort Hope y en cada presunta fortaleza rebelde ubicada en los Estados Unidos y se ha interesado en los problemas de nuestro mundo con entusiasmo tan frenético como el que demostró por los conflicto de su nación nativo/adoptiva. Y no lo ha hecho por instrucciones emanadas del Consejo Revolucionario sino porque le ha salido del forro y ha creído ver una posibilidad de victoria para su causa. Solo en el último quinquenio el Consejo, el Comité y el SIRF han demostrado coincidir con Clarisse en el análisis de lo que acontece y han empezado a abastecer a los insurgentes. Y así queda demostrado que primero fueron Fort Hope y Clarisse y luego los Federados y su poderío desbocado._

_-No considero adecuadas tus palabras. Suenan subversivas. Pero en consideración de vuestro pasado no las castigare ni a ti Alana ni a tu madre Helena. Considero inapropiado apabullar a las que alguna vez fueron la esposa y la hija de uno de los más importantes magistrados del régimen._

_-Por no hablar que, pese a lo escandaloso que pueda sonar, fuimos las mujeres de uno de los dos más feroces y capaces, amén de populares, guerreros de nuestra época. Y tocarnos de modo no delicado podría traer consecuencias funestas para el agresor._

_-Yo no me vanagloriaría de una realidad que lo mínimo que hace es apestar. Que madre e hija estén de acuerdo en compartir al mismo hombre y lleguen a los extremos de dormir con este al mismo tiempo raya en la degeneración más absoluta. Y debo recordarles que este hombre, del que se jactan tanto de haber amado las vendió al mejor postor y las entrego a los caprichos de sus nuevos amos sin ningún género de protesta. Ustedes mismas estaban sorprendidas por su desprecio y su dureza ante sus miserables suplicas de apoyo._

Ambas mujeres giraron sus cabezas hacia donde se encontraba Michael Stark y se le quedaron mirando fijamente. El potentado no pudo menos que encogerse de hombros y mover la cabeza como reconociendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que ellas estaban pensando. Luego, largo una carcajada profunda, larga y oscura.

_-Creo mis queridos amigos que lo que las mujeres quieren decir pero no se atreven a decirlo en voz alta ellas mismas por miedo a un castigo severo de las autoridades es: ¿Acaso fuimos compradas por alguna especie de imbécil retrasado incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que acontece a su alrededor?_

_-Estas propasando los límites de la amistad Stark. Una cosa es que toleremos tus insinuaciones incendiarias en el seno de nuestro hogar como una forma de reconocer nuestra mutuamente beneficiosa amistad y de los múltiples lazos que nos mantienen unidos. Pero no estamos dispuestos a soportar una retahíla de insultos contra nuestra integridad personal. _

_-Pero es que sus posicionamientos rayan en lo ridículamente risible. Comenzamos nuestra discusión con ustedes intentando demostrar que Clarisse, Fort Hope y la Federación eran una invención de mentalidades calenturientas y distorsionadas. Y luego pasaron a insistir que los Federados son los únicos culpables de las maniobras de los rebeldes y que Clarisse es un simple peón en sus manos. Si eso no es de risa no se que lo sea entonces. Y no son capaces de captar lo evidente._

_-Y que se supone que sea lo evidente según tú clarividente persona._

_-La razón por la que los Amos determinaron intentar liquidar su multimillonaria inversión gladiadora, que es la misma por la que Inquisitor acepto vender a sus mujeres. Está implicado o pretende estarlo._

_-¿Implicado?_

_-En el Levantamiento que se avecina. Y pretende que Wolf se vaya con él. Y lo más probable es que veamos una réplica de los levantamientos de esclavos de los tiempos de Espartaco. Con la diferencia fundamental que esta vez los esclavos gladiadores estarán unidos a los esclavos comunes desde un principio y contaran con el apoyo y la alianza de la población trabajadora de las grandes ciudades. Dos elementos que no existieron en los lejanos tiempos de Roma y que representaran según sus cálculos un cambio sustancial en la resolución final del conflicto. Esta vez, quizá los que terminen crucificados no sean los rebeldes sino quienes se les oponen. _

_En semejante escenario de matanza indiscriminada que se aproxima, sus mujeres estarán más seguras entre los dominios de potentados con recursos para esconderse un tiempo de las consecuencias de la guerra que en el campo de batalla acompañando a un esclavo alzado en armas y con una gigantesca marca de disparen aquí entre los hombros. Y además está seguro que estos Señores no se atreverán a dañar a las hembras porque saben que en caso de lastimarlas de alguna manera posee la suficiente influencia y poder para tomar represalias brutales contra los imbéciles que olvidaron con quien se metieron. Además que parece seguro de ganar y sabe que los Federados deben tener la orden de no permitir la fuga de ninguna persona relacionada con la actuación del Régimen y deben estar de alguna manera bloqueando las fronteras del planeta, la galaxia y quizá todo el Universo._

_-Has perdido la cabeza. Nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que un vulgar matón como Inquisitor pueda desarrollar un pensamiento tan complicado y mucho menos que sea capaz de planificar una especie de levantamiento contra un Régimen al que ha apoyado por años. Durante sus enfrentamientos contra el resto de los combatientes ha demostrado poseer un ardor desquiciado y fanático, como si de verdad sus acciones en la Arena sirvieran para purificar el planeta de las alimañas que lo consumen y arruinan la obra de Dios. Entre sus víctimas se han encontrado varios miembros de la oposición revolucionaria y pese a ello o precisamente por ello la ferocidad con la que los ha combatido ha sido mayor que contra sus otros adversarios. Algunos de sus oponentes normales han salvado la vida. Ninguno de los revolucionarios lo ha conseguido._

_-No estoy sugiriendo que nuestro mutuo amigo sea un conspirador revolucionario desde el mismo inicio de su carrera como matón entretenedor de las masas. Pero él sabe el nivel de subestimación en el que lo tienen las Elites y que estas lo consideran un vulgar asesino sin cerebro. A cualquier persona con cierto nivel de racionalidad lo deben de molestar las miserias que vive a diario y si es honesta consigo misma debe darse cuenta que pese a toda su fama y presunto poderío no representa otra cosa que una aberrante fuente de entretenimiento para una Oligarquía de aprovechados parásitos y para una chusma de desarrapados acobardados. _

_-Me estas concediendo la razón._

_-Aprehende a escuchar. Reconocí que es un matón, pero también afirme que es lo suficientemente pensante como para desarrollar una aversión completa contra tales prácticas y semejante papel. Y si considera que en el mundo solo los más poderosos o los más aptos poseen el derecho a sobrevivir, el trabajar para unas masas paupérrimas, animalizadas y acobardadas y para una Oligarquía arrogante, cobarde, cada vez más inculta, desenfrenada e inútil incapaz de ejercer su papel de Elite social en el más amplio significado del término, fácilmente puede irse desenvolviendo la idea que un cambio es necesario para montar en el poder a personas realmente poderosas y aptas. Y la llegada de Clarisse, la aparición casi publica de Fort Hope y la existencia demostrada de la Federación Intergaláctica le pueden haber brindado las motivaciones para llevar a culminación definitiva sus planes._

_Y esta presunción se vuelve más certera debido a la existencia de Universos terrestres enteros donde jamás han acontecido o aun no se han desenvuelto los acontecimientos que dieron origen a nuestro Reino del Terror. Multitud de realidades alternas tienen a sus Señores completamente paralizados o definitivamente vencidos o en proceso inicial de desarrollar sus planes conquistadores. Y sus enemigos parecen poseer una determinación y unos poderes combativos mayores a los demostrados en nuestra realidad. _

_Y sin irnos tan lejos como las Realidades alternativas basta con echar una ojeada a los acontecimientos políticos de gran envergadura en nuestro propio mundo para encontrarnos con una fractura completa más que promisoria para los intereses de los insurgentes. _

_-No…_

_-Sí. En Europa Oriental, Doom por medio de una serie de complots e intrigas y documentos evidentemente amañados demostró que los sátrapas de la región estaban conspirando para derrocar al Régimen. Como resultado, una decena de reinos "independientes" cayeron en manos de Doom y Latveria pasó a agrupar a prácticamente todas las naciones que estaban en la férula del antiguo Imperio Ruso, menos la misma Rusia. Esa expansión territorial fue a costa del principal aliado del Gran Emperador, Mr. Siniestro en persona que fungía como Señor Feudal de los reinos suprimidos y que por su presunta incapacidad para detener la conspiración contra el Régimen se vio obligado a entregárselos a Doom._

_-No veo como esto demuestra nada acerca de una presunta inestabilidad._

_-Nadie pone en duda que haya habido una conspiración. Yo no lo dudo en absoluto. Más que conocida es la rivalidad que en el fondo enfrenta al Alto Señor contra Siniestro. Y aun más conocido es el deseo de Siniestro de defenestrar al Reino e imponerse como el Nuevo Potentado. Pero las ambiciones megalómanas de Doom no son menores a las de Siniestro. De hecho, yo y muchos otros creemos que Doom representa un peligro mucho mayor que Siniestro para la estabilidad mundial. ¿Qué pudo forzar al Alto Señor a entregarle media Europa a uno de sus socios menos confiables y más peligrosos en contra de uno de los más prestigiosos líderes de la Tiranía, por más feroz que sea la rivalidad "secreta"?_

_En Medio Oriente una tempestad rebelde estallo hace no menos de tres semanas y en estos momentos una coalición de factores armados muy heterogénea y que nadie sabe cuál es su ideología mantiene bajo asedio a Teherán, Bagdad, El Cairo y Damasco. ¡Al mismo tiempo! Jerusalén ha demostrado una completa incapacidad para contener al grupo insurrecto. Las armas empleadas por los terroristas son tan sofisticadas que hacen presumir una procedencia de los Dominios Imperiales. Y el Dominio Imperial con tecnología sofisticada más cercano al escenario de los hechos es Latveria. _

_África hace años que es tierra muerta, reducida a grandes núcleos poblados y amurallados, rodeados por enormes extensiones de desierto. Desierto poblado por numerosas agrupaciones de salvajes que de una manera u otra se encuentran perfectamente armados (¿Siniestro quizá?) y acosan mediante furiosos ataques depredadores las urbes una y otra vez. Los últimos informes recabados indican que cuatro de los núcleos poblados en África Occidental han caído tras rabioso batallar, pese a la llegada de varias legiones imperiales y toda su población masculina ha sido pasada a cuchillo. Todas las féminas se encuentran esclavizadas en burdeles o harenes o en los campamentos de los ejércitos barbaros. _

_En esas latitudes las únicas regiones bien estructuradas, con grandes ciudades y vastas zonas agrícolas son las provincias de la Republica Mutante Libre de Genosha. Un país que domina no menos de la tercera parte del continente africano y protege sus posesiones con la práctica de enormes colonias militares y una vasta muralla electrificada y reforzada con campos de energía. Todos los ataques de las mesnadas salvajes han sido fácilmente aplastados hasta ahora. Pero la presión contra el rico Sur se intensifica y las batallas por el control de las regiones bajo poder de Magneto y su familia han tomado proporciones apocalípticas. Se teme que en cualquier momento las murallas puedan ser quebradas y las defensas penetradas sin posibilidad de repeler la invasión y así las batallas se librarían en el mismísimo suelo de la Republica de Genosha. Quizá sea el castigo de los genoshanos por olvidar la causa de los oprimidos que decían defender y haber abandonado a su suerte a los revolucionarios de América y Europa._

_Como puede verse existen focos de guerra abierta y masiva en Medio Oriente, África y la mismísima Europa. De América no necesitamos ni hablar. Los recientes eventos en Chicago y la aparición pública de Fort Hope marcan los posibles primeros pasos de una Cuarta Gran Insurrección Social. En Cuba, México, Nicaragua, y Panamá parece que han surgido fuertes movimientos guerrilleros. Ha habido atentados "terroristas" en sus respectivas capitales: La Habana, Veracruz, Masaya y Colón. Bolívar ha visto grandes protestas armadas en sus principales capitales provinciales: Bogotá, Cartagena, Cali, Medellín, Maracaibo, Maracay, Quito, Guayaquil y Cumana sin hablar de los extraños trastornos energéticos que se han producido en las ruinas nucleares de Caracas. Solo la llegada de las legiones imperiales logro sofocar las rebeliones. Y el Virrey de Brasil, así como el tirano de Buenos Aires han decidido hacer oídos sordos de los dictados del Gran Tirano y en los últimos seis meses se han reportado los extraños asesinatos de una veintena de delegados imperiales sin que las autoridades locales hayan hecho ni siquiera una investigación formal. Aducen que no tienen tiempo debido a que tienen todos los esfuerzos y recursos orientados a defender Buenos Aires y Sao Paulo de los asaltos generalizados de las tribus salvajes que habitan los desiertos nucleares que rodean ambas metrópolis._

_Puro, llano y simple caos. No hay aptitud, no hay poder no hay capacidad. Más que suficiente para que The Inquisitor, un hombre mejor informado y más analítico de lo que suele creerse, se plantee con severidad si vale la pena mantener su lealtad con un Régimen tan corrompido que no puede sostener ni la lealtad de sus propios sátrapas ni mucho menos la lealtad de sus esclavos y ni se diga de contener la presión de sus enemigos extranjeros. Enemigos que por otra parte demuestran estar tan acosados como el propio Régimen del Terror y demuestran una absoluta incapacidad para reemplazarlo como alternativa válida. Solo las personas que llaman a desencadenar una Nueva Insurrección parecen poseer los ánimos, los recursos y la capacidad de replantear el rumbo autodestructivo de Nuestro Universo._

_-Pura Mierda._

_-Respuesta digna de un par de ciegos de oficio._


	16. Horrores del Futuro Parte III

_**Capítulo XVI: Horrores del Futuro; Parte III.**_

_**New York: Palacio Imperial. Nueve Semanas después.**_

La reunión del Consejo Imperial había estado siendo más tempestiva de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto. Los conflictos que habían estado surgiendo "inesperadamente" en las más variadas regiones del planeta parecían haber alcanzado con la fuerza de una avalancha a las mentes, cuerpos y espíritus de los Ministros del Régimen. Y no era para menos. Parecía que una tormenta hubiera decidido estallar sobre sus cabezas en cada rincón del planeta al mismo tiempo, abrumando las capacidades de respuesta de las legiones imperiales y dejando a los expertos en temáticas político-militares completamente pasmados por la incredulidad y la impotencia. Situación complicada. El Emperador fácilmente podía considerar que la impotencia era sinónimo de incompetencia e ineptitud y, según las teorías que dominaban su febril mente, el incompetente e inepto no era un individuo apto y por ende no poseía el privilegio de existir en su Nuevo Orden Mundial.

Así que los especialistas llevaban horas devanándose la cabeza buscando explicaciones y soluciones a la marejada de desalentadoras noticias que se propagaban con la velocidad de la luz y amenazaban la misma estructura del Sistema construido con tan arduos esfuerzos durante medio siglo. Aunque había mentes no menos afiebradas que la del Emperador que recordaban con desprecio (aunque sin atreverse a mencionarlo en voz alta, por supuesto) que este había dirigido en persona las operaciones de purga en Chicago y pese a su verborrea grandilocuente en la que afirmaba su supremacía evolutiva sobre cualquier otra criatura del Multiverso, no se había atrevido a darle exterminio a la hija de los traidores y había así permitido que los eventos de las últimas semanas se desenvolvieran hasta que se desencadeno el Diluvio. Algunos decían que ni Siniestro ni Doom hubieran titubeado a la hora de eliminar una amenaza de la magnitud de la chica pese a que esta contara con la protección diplomática de la Federación. Otros afirmaban que esta había estado sentada en la misma mesa con Doom y lo había llamado despreciable tiranuelo con ínfulas divinas y había aplastado los intentos de Doom de restablecer su orgullo herido. Y que cuando la joven regreso al planeta, debilitada por los sucesos extra planetarios y los perros de presa de Doom quisieron aprovechar la situación, basto la aparición de un navío interdimensional de la Armada Federada con sus escudos levantados y sus armas apuntando a las fortificaciones más importantes de Latveria para que Doom ordenara el regreso de las maquinas asesinas y dejara tranquila a la mujer (aunque los que recordaban esta anécdota reconocían que el navío interdimensional no era cualquier buque espacial sino el mismísimo Federación Libertaria, la nave capitana de la Armada Federada y que a solo un salto hiperespacial de distancia y con las armas listas y prontas a disparar se encontraba la Estación de Batalla Revolución Colectivista, Cuartel General Espacial del Comité Militar Federado y centro de la maquinaria militar que asolo a los Imperios Intergalácticos en las Grandes Guerras Intergalácticas; hasta Doom se cagaría de miedo con semejante parafernalia preventiva).

Fuera cual fuera la veracidad de todos estos rumores, eventos de mayor actualidad y relevancia sacudían con temblores de ansiedad y miedo las personalidades de los más prominentes prohombres del Imperio. Eventos que estaban observando, envueltos por el pasmo y la sorpresa, por las pantallas de los holonoticieros.

_-__**La información más actual que poseemos sobre los sucesos europeos después de la abyecta traición de Doom no dejan lugar a dudas sobre la magnitud de su maquiavelismo y el tiempo que lleva conspirando para destruir la sacralidad del Imperio. Se registran, según los reportes de nuestros informantes en los escenarios de combate, batallas masivas en torno a las murallas de Kiel, Hamburgo, New Berlín, Colonia, Roma, Nápoles, París, Marsella, Toulouse, Venecia, York, Edimburgo y New London y se afirma que incluso masivas divisiones acorazadas intentan traspasar las defensas artilladas del desierto termonuclear de Austria y penetrar cual una cuña en el medio del sistema defensivo terrestre europeo. La magnitud del volumen de artillería, tanques y vehículos blindados y aéreos permite calcular que no bajan de ciento veinte las divisiones empleadas por Doom para lanzar su ofensiva traidora. Se teme que mantenga como fuerza de reserva una cantidad de efectivos muy parecida, que actualmente realiza labores de guarnición en las principales regiones de su Virreinato. La importancia del asalto se puede notar no solo por la cantidad de efectivos y armas utilizadas sino por un elemento desconcertante y que pone en entredicho la presunta capacidad de Doom para fabricar maquinaria ilimitadamente. Aunque un volumen considerable de tropas está compuesta por sus famosos robots asesinos casi racionales y que imitan su figura; más de 80 % de las hordas que componen sus tropas invasoras está constituido por elemento biológico, tanto Homo Superior como Homo sapiens.**_

_**Mr. Siniestro mantiene una actitud absolutamente defensiva. Se niega a movilizar sus recursos aéreos para contragolpear en el mismo corazón del Imperio de Doom y limita el empleo de sus tropas en la defensa de las ciudades amuralladas y las zonas circundantes. Personalmente se encuentra "dirigiendo" la defensa de su Capital continental, New London. La acción más enérgica que ha decidido tomar consiste en bombardear masivamente las áreas de desembarco de las tropas agresoras en torno a New London y alrededor de París y New Berlín. ¡Ah! Y solicitar encarecidamente la llegada de las legiones imperiales para poder lanzar una contraofensiva y salvar la civilización occidental de los invasores barbaros. Definió patéticamente a sus dominios europeos como el muro de contención que mantiene al Centro del Imperio (entiéndase América) a salvo de las hordas de Doom y sus torvos secuaces.**_

_**Pero los informes indican que no solo es Europa la que se encuentra en una situación retorcidamente complicada y al borde del colapso gracias a la traición de Doom y el estallido de su guerra tramposa y cobarde. También se registran eventos catastróficos, como no se veían desde los tiempos de las Guerras Proletarias, en las humeantes ruinas de África. Los informes de nuestros reporteros en el terreno de los hechos afirman con un deje de descreimiento que todas las ciudades ubicadas en las regiones más orientales del continente negro, en las antiguas zonas conocidas como Kenia, Tanzania, Uganda, Yibuti,**__**Eritrea, Etiopía, Somalia, Burundi, Ruanda, Egipto, Sudán y Sudán del Sur, han sido atacadas y capturadas además de salvajemente saqueadas por las hordas bárbaras que pululan en los desiertos atómicos del destrozado continente. Los reportes son confusos pero casi todos concuerdan en que hubo traiciones internas y las puertas fueron saboteadas por elementos traicioneros aun no identificados, permitiendo la entrada a saco de los incursores del desierto. Los defensores de las urbes demostraron una absoluta incapacidad para contener la marejada humana que les cayó encima y viéndose forzados a abandonar los muros de las ciudadelas fueron batidos también en las batallas callejeras. **_

_** Según las informaciones más fidedignas, Yibuti, una metrópolis enorme para los estándares africanos, con no menos de quinientos mil habitantes, desapareció víctima de una explosión atómica. Todos los integrantes de la Casa Real, sus ministros, consejeros, guardianes y las casas nobiliarias perecieron en la arremetida. Se calcula que la mitad de la población pereció en el asalto y que la otra mitad, principalmente mujeres jóvenes y niños se encuentran sometidos a condiciones de esclavitud a manos de los salvajes. New Mogadiscio, la urbe más imponente de África Oriental con no menos de ochocientos mil pobladores, se vio forzada a capitular tras cuatro semanas de bombardeos inmisericordes que dieron cuenta de la tercera parte de su población, incluyendo probablemente a toda la Casta Nobiliaria. Abundan los más aterradores relatos de torturas y violaciones masivas y publicas y se cuenta que las pocas mujeres de la nobleza blanca y mutante que sobrevivieron a la carnicería fueron sometidas a pública subasta y entregadas a capitanes negros como recompensa por su ardua labor salvaje. Y así en toda la Región.**_

_** Eventos parecidos son relatados en África Occidental y del Norte y parece, si las informaciones son correctas, que cada urbe importante ha sido destrozada por las hordas agresoras, dejando el continente negro convertido en una zona salvaje al 100 % sin rastros de cultura ni civilización, con las tribus de habitantes negros campando a sus anchas por todas partes y la nobleza blanca establecida por el Imperio para imponer la Ley y el Orden y traer progreso ha sido completamente exterminada. O por lo menos sus miembros masculinos. En el colmo del salvajismo, las delicadas Damas Blancas han sido ultrajadas y entregadas como botín sexual de guerra a los comandantes negros más importantes.**_

_** Se espera que el Imperio reaccione lo más rápidamente posible y las invencibles Legiones del Armagedón partan prontamente a solventar la conflictiva serie de conflagraciones que devastan Europa y las Regiones Africanas. Es más que predecible que cuando llegue ese momento las salvajes tribus negras del África y las bestiales Hordas del brutal Doom conozcan el verdadero significado del miedo y comprendan que retar la autoridad y magnificencia del Gran Imperio solo puede traer una segura devastación a sus fieles y a sus mismas personas.**_

_** Algunas personas afirman que en medio del extraño caos que se está desatando en los Dominios Imperiales existe una información que demuestra que hay oportunidades favorables en todas las crisis y algo bueno puede salir de la destrucción más extrema. Las hordas de salvajes del África no han limitado sus agresiones contra las posesiones del Reino. Se anuncian severos enfrentamientos, de un volumen que no demerita de los registrados en las zonas imperiales, en toda la línea fronteriza que separa al Imperio de los perros ruines de Genosha. Si los datos transmitidos son precisos la imbatible Gran Muralla Africano-Genoshana ha sido traspasada y la Republica Mutante Libre de Genosha ha sido invadida en masa por las mismas bestias feroces que combaten a la Ley de los Grandes Señores.**_

_** Como todo el mundo sabe la Muralla Africano-Genoshana parte desde Pointe Noire sube hasta Djambala y Owando llega hasta Impfondo y penetra en territorio del Congo Democrático al que atraviesa de punta a punta atravesando las poblaciones de Gemena, Aketi, Buta, Isiro y Bunia. Al llegar a este último poblado baja bruscamente hacia el sur y cubriendo la totalidad de las fronteras congoleñas con Uganda, Ruanda, Burundi y Tanzania. Cuando la frontera entre el Congo y Tanzania culmina la muralla penetra en territorio tanzano cubriendo las poblaciones de Rungwa, Dodoma y Dar es Salaam.**_

_** Según los informes transmitidos para los momentos se encuentran reducidos a escombros o transformados en campos de batalla de un salvajismo medieval las ciudades de Pointe Noire, Impfondo, Aketi, Bunia, Rungwa y Dar es Salaam. Como lograron los atacantes quebrantar el impenetrable muro construido por los genoshanos constituye un misterio. Aunque los datos suministrados advierten que los saqueadores han sido vistos avanzando por las carreteras y zonas desérticas encima de enormes vehículos blindados dotados de una artillería ultramoderna tan avanzada como la empleada por las fuerzas del Imperio y por las tropas de Genosha. Tal vez las descargas de los cañones de los barbaros fueron tan potentes o tan continuos o una combinación de ambos factores que la resistencia de la muralla por fin sucumbió y los muros se derrumbaron ante la ferocidad y la continuidad de los ataques de la artillería de los salvajes. En las zonas agredidas por los salvajes se han registrado las mismas matanzas, saqueos y agresiones contra la población femenina que en los Dominios Imperiales.**_

_** Las informaciones más recientes agregan además que parece ser que los barbaros cuentan con una más que inesperada Armada aeronaval y avanzan por los mares y aires del Océano Indico en dirección lineal contra la propia Genosha. De alcanzar los negros su objetivo sería la primera vez desde el frustrado Asedio de 2031 que una fuerza enemiga ataca frontalmente la guarida del bandolero Magneto y su grupo familiar. Está por verse quien puede más, si los negros salvajes o los perros maleantes al servicio del canalla mutante renegado. No sería del todo condenable y quizá podría considerarse justicia divina que las nietas del megalómano de Genosha conocieran los rigores del amor negro tal y como se han visto obligadas a conocerlo las nobles damas del Imperio. **_

La alegría que embargo a los presentes por la última parte de las noticias resultaba comprensible. Genosha era la única potencia externa que había tenido la capacidad de desafiar la supremacía del Imperio Mundial del Terror. Mientras Rusia, China, Atlántida y la misma Wakanda caían abrumadas por la potencia de las Legiones Imperiales y sus provincias más empecinadas en resistir eran transformadas en yermos termonucleares; Genosha demostraba hasta qué punto los planes de Magneto habían sido previsores y no solo contenía la arremetida de los ejércitos del Armagedón en pleno apogeo de sus victorias y de su expansión, sino que expandía sus propias fronteras a todo lo largo del Sur de África y transformaba esas antiguas naciones en prosperas provincias de su propio Imperio Continental. Durante los trastornos causados por las Guerras Proletarias los genoshanos tuvieron la osadía y la capacidad de desatar enormes campañas de bombardeos aéreos contra urbes como El Cairo, Alejandría, Rabat, Damasco, Teherán, Bagdad, Roma, Valencia, Nápoles, Marsella, y llegaron en su atrevimiento a lanzar una masiva operación con sus propios Centinelas contra New London y Latveria. Aunque no llegaron a expandir sus fronteras más allá del Sur de África sus ofensivas fueron más que suficientes para devastar la capacidad del Imperio Mundial de proyectar su poderío contra Genosha y a partir de allí la Guerra entre ambas potencias se limito a una versión actualizada del antiguo conflicto gringo-soviético. Ni Genosha podía destruir al Imperio ni este acabar con Genosha. Y resulta que ahora unas simples bandas de barbaros renegados de piel negra perforaban el infranqueable muro de los genoshanos y llevaban la ruina al territorio del rebelde y antiguamente poderoso Imperio de Magneto.

Solo Michael Stark y su acompañante demostraban su incredulidad y desprecio por la alegría que los Magnates del Régimen demostraban por un evento que solo debería llenarlos de la más absoluta aprehensión y el más terrorífico de los pánicos. Aunque parecía comprensible que una potencia que había luchado durante décadas contra otra y veía la inesperada ruina de esta, estallara de júbilo incontenible; esto solo resultaba valido si las condiciones del derrumbe del enemigo no significaban mi propia y segura destrucción. Y las condiciones en las cuales las impenetrables defensas de Genosha colapsaban no resultaban las más idóneas para los intereses imperiales y de hecho representaban la posibilidad muy cercana de una catastrófica aniquilación de ambas superpotencias.

Quizá hasta representaban la desaparición total de la civilización misma. O por lo menos de lo que en este mundo aniquilado se consideraba civilización. El problema consistía en que la destrucción desencadenada por las Hordas salvajes de la Tiranía había sido tan profunda y masiva que la reacción demencial de los africanos y los islámicos contra sus opresores se presentaba como una simple búsqueda de venganza desencadenada con saña criminal, sin ninguna propuesta creativa que permitiera la regeneración de la Sociedad una vez exterminados los opresores. Era un simple y vulgar desquite que amenazaba con erradicar lo poco de humanidad que quedaba en el planeta. Sobre todo porque se corría el riesgo que las depauperadas y desesperadas masas del Occidente consideraran que su revancha contra el Poder establecido después del fracaso de las Revoluciones del Proletariado consistía en degollar todo lo que caminara en dos patas y se opusiera a su venganza tal cual acontecía en África y Medio Oriente.

_-No comprendo a que se debe el entusiasmo desbordante que los arropa en su totalidad. ¿De verdad son tan obtusos que no captan el desastre que esta derramándose sobre el Imperio al mismo tiempo que se avalancha sobre Genosha?_

_ -Stark, hasta para ti es demasiado considerar que la caída de Genosha represente un fenómeno contraproducente para la seguridad mundial. Desde el fracaso de los insurrectos internos y la caída de las potencias orientales no existe foco de perturbación mayor contra nuestro Imperio Global que las regiones sometidas a la voluntad de Magneto. Y ahora aparece una fuerza lo suficientemente brutal, masiva y enérgica como para devastar sus líneas y posiblemente eliminarlas de la existencia permanentemente. O cuando menos causarles tan graves daños que resulte una nación menor incapaz de retar nuestra supremacía por largo tiempo o tal vez por siempre._

_ -Y ustedes son tan imbéciles que son incapaces de sacar las conclusiones oportunas de su propia ecuación. Durante medio siglo las mejores tropas del Imperio Mundial del Terror han demostrado una manifiesta incapacidad para someter a los genoshanos y de hecho, Genosha les ha propinado varias de las derrotas más descomunales de su historia. Aunque no es de conocimiento público, los selectos sabemos la historia del ataque mutante-centinela contra Washington y New York y la brutalidad y magnitud del combate que fue necesario para que Genosha no se apoderara de la Costa Este de los antiguos Estados Unidos en 2032; la clara respuesta a nuestro ataque frustrado contra Genosha. Ambas operaciones, el Asedio de Genosha de 2031 y la campaña de Washington-New York de 2032 demostraron que ninguna de las potencias poseía recursos para aplastar a la otra definitivamente y dio paso a la situación de estancamiento de las últimas décadas. _

_ -¿Adonde quieres llegar Stark?_

_ -Y ahora una facción despreciada por todos y que constituyo la burla de los medios de comunicación de ambas superpotencias y hasta de varias publicaciones que se jactaban de libres y alternativas, ataca al mismo tiempo y en un lapso de apenas un poquito más de dos meses a las ciudades imperiales y a las murallas de los genoshanos y logra aplastar y humillar a ambas naciones con facilidad pasmosa y con crueldad "sin parangón". Mientras que genoshanos e imperiales fueron, pese a su poderío manifiesto, incapaces de imponerse unos a otros, una fuerza de presuntos parias inútiles los ataca al mismo tiempo y aniquila sus huestes como si fueran tigres jugando con conejos. Y debo agregar que los medios mienten repetida y consecuentemente. Los salvajes no solo avanzan con una masiva Flota aeronaval contra Genosha. Hay datos que informan de la presencia de una cantidad increíble de buques de gran calado avanzando por el Océano Atlántico rumbo a la Costa Este. Los barcos transportan tropas, blindados, aeronaves, artillería y provisiones de todo tipo. Mutantes y humanos por igual constituyen la Horda Expedicionaria y los navíos portan escudos de energía capaces de repeler los disparos de nuestros satélites de antimateria y las baterías termonucleares._

_ -En definitiva, lo que Stark desea aclarar es que, ustedes han sido tan estúpidos que en medio de sus disputas y matanzas han creado sin siquiera captarlo un enemigo más poderoso y empecinado que las dos superpotencias combinadas y que posee la capacidad de tragarse el orbe entero, sin que la barbarie desenfrenada del Imperio o la arrogancia desmedida de Genosha puedan impedirlo, aun en el improbable caso que lograran coaligarse como un frente común. Y no podrán hacerlo porque a diferencia de otros alzamientos anteriores, estos "salvajes" poseen una tremenda y comprobada capacidad táctica y estratégica, se encuentran dotados del material necesario para intentar imponer sus planificaciones y jamás pararan sus operaciones porque no confían en sus enemigos y no firmaran treguas que les permitan a sus adversarios reorganizarse y contraatacar. Golpearan con toda su potencia hasta que sus enemigos colapsen y sus tierras ardan y ni tan siquiera el soberbio y megalómano de Doom será adecuado rival para ellos._

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en la persona que se había atrevido a expresar tan descaradamente sus puntos de vista sin poseer la prestancia, el linaje ni el permiso para semejante acción. No mejoro el estado de ánimo de los presentes el comprobar que se trataba de una de las féminas más hermosas que hubiesen visto a lo largo de sus vidas. Su altura, esbeltez, blancura bronceada, su pelo rojo intenso y sus ojos verdes, sus bien torneadas piernas y sus definidas y esplendidas curvas; ubicadas en los lugares adecuados; es decir su imponente presencia como la representación ideal de la hembra caucásica, solo servían para desarrollarles la idea que esta entrometida debería estar tendida de espaldas y con las piernas abiertas encima de los colchones de sus camas y no interrumpiendo una conversación entre los machos alfas del Imperio.

El Almirante Kearney, siete veces condecorado, decidió hacérselo ver sin ningún tipo de matizaciones ni contemplaciones por pertenecer al sexo débil. Si se entrometía en tierra de machos sería tratada con el rigor de los machos.

_-No tenemos tiempo ni ganas de intentar explicar las motivaciones estratégicas de nuestros actos a una hembra ignorante; valga la redundancia. Deberías saber imponer el adecuado control sobre tus propiedades Stark y no permitirles el andar realengas, participando en negocios viriles. Podría resultar severamente educada y no creo que eso vaya a gustarte mucho amigo mío._

Stark se limito a sostener una de esas sonrisas sardónicas que en el pasado hicieran tan famoso a su multimillonario, guapo y poderoso, además de muerto, abuelo Tony Stark. La mirada de desprecio que la insultada hembra se limito a dirigirle al condecorado Almirante resultaba más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de su boca.

_-Todos los presentes sabemos que el lugar apropiado para las hembras, sean esclavas o "libres" es en la casa cuidando de las propiedades y alimentos que posea su Señor y de los hijos que le hubiera parido o que tuviera con otras hembras. Eso por el día. Por las noches debería estar esperándolo escarranchada y húmeda para placer del Amo._

Esta vez la respuesta que recibió el Almirante fue una carcajada brutal. Pero esta no venía de las gargantas de Stark o de la hembra que lo acompañaba. Cuando se giro a observar quien se atrevía a transformar en objeto de ridículo sus "serias" afirmaciones, se encontró con la pasmosa sorpresa que se trataba del mismísimo Emperador del Mundo y futuro Dios Supremo y Único detodo el Multiverso. No comprendía la razón de la burla del Alto Señor. Solo se estaba limitando a exponer lo mismo que él les había enseñado durante décadas de sabio dominio.

_-Antes de sermonear a una hembra sobre el rol que debería ocupar en la escala social deberías preocuparte por averiguar cuál es la procedencia de la fémina en cuestión y que puede ser capaz de hacerte si se llega a molestar en demasía por tus principios filosóficos. De lo contrario te arriesgas a quedar como un maldito cabrón estúpido y aun peor como un maldito cabrón estúpido y muerto o mutilado donde mayor pesar te provocaría._

_ -¿Mi Señor?..._

_ -Os encontráis frente al mito inexistente que les ha robado el sueño a las Elites y a las masas por igual. La fantasía que devasto nuestras instalaciones en el Sistema Solar con su pura fuerza de voluntad y que según los "falsos" rumores llego a Fort Hope con la intención de desencadenar la Cuarta Guerra Social. La misma creación de la imaginación de los fantasiosos y saboteadores que logro la neutralidad e incluso la simpatía no declarada del Imperio Kree, la Nueva República Shi'ar y el Potentado Spartoi para la Guerra Civil Mundial que pretende desencadenar. Y para completar semejante currículo, la leyenda imposible que pese a ser terrícola por sus genes y ancestros, se caso con uno de los máximos líderes de la inmensa Federación Intergaláctica, es amiga de los principales líderes del Comité Militar Revolucionario; incluyendo a Thamerinx y Miralva en persona; y que por sus propios meritos y talentos es ella misma integrante de la cúpula del Comité Militar Revolucionario, el famoso Comité de los Seis, presidido por los ya mentados Thamerinx y Miralva. Están frente a la Hija de los Traidores, están frente a Clarisse._

_ -Eso nos da más motivos para dejarnos de discusiones inútiles y liquidarla inmediatamente. Es una salvaje terrorista y una audaz irrespetuosa que se atreve a intentar sermonearnos en nuestras propias fortalezas. Peor, en nuestro mismo Cuartel General._

_ -¿Estamos en un Cuartel General? Qué extraño. Por un momento llegue a pensar que estábamos en un picnic, discutiendo que tan estúpidos podían llegar a ser los presuntos Amos del Mundo mientras este se derrumba a su alrededor. _

_ -¿Estúpidos?_

_ -Imbéciles, cretinos, tarados, retrasados mentales. Escojan cualquier definición que sientan que mejor les cuadra. Siniestro y Doom armaron en secreto y hasta los dientes a las Hordas Salvajes del África con la esperanza que destruyera la capacidad operativa del Tirano que los mantenía bajo su férula y así construir su propio Imperio Mundial. No comprendieron que los africanos eran tan zorros o más que ellos y que se dejaron utilizar mientras acumulaban poder capaz de hacerlos confrontar varios enemigos a la vez. Esperaron justo a que las disensiones entre sus protectores estallaran con furia homicida como ha acontecido. Doom y Siniestro se paralizan mutuamente con su manía homicida en Europa mientras sus antiguos protegidos despliegan su autentico poderío y asaltan Genosha y al Imperio al mismo tiempo y concentran masas enormes de tropas para tomar Europa entera por asalto. Cuentan para ello con la alianza de los poderosos ejércitos "terroristas" de Medio Oriente y algunos informes aducen que hasta se coaligaron con el Imperio de los Urales; antigua Rusia, para los que no conozcan su propia historia geopolítica; y con Oriente Celestial; dígase China, Corea, Japón, Vietnam y Mongolia. El Imperio Global ha dejado de existir y ustedes estúpidamente hablan sobre enviar a las Legiones para imponer orden en los díscolos tiranuelos de Europa. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Cabrones inútiles._

Solo el Alto Señor permanecía parsimonioso en medio de la andanada de insultos desatada por la irrespetuosa hembra. El pasmo de los atribulados Grandes Señores del Imperio debía basarse en la realidad que enmarcaba la retahíla de insultos desencadenada contra ellos. Sin que aparecieran en los datos ofrecidos por los noticiarios de los Grandes Medias, una lluvia de informaciones procedentes de los agentes de campo del Imperio había llegado hasta ellos en las últimas semanas advirtiendo de las frecuentes reuniones sostenidas en diferentes ubicaciones entre los enviados de los potentados africanos y los embajadores de la vieja y al parecer resucitada Rusia y del antiguo Extremo Oriente. Aunque no habían entrado en acción aun, se rumoreaba la movilización de millones de soldados, equipados con recursos y armamento ultramoderno, tanto en los Urales como en Shanghái y preparados para lanzarse contra objetivos aun por identificar.

_-Rusia y China saben por igual que no deben retar nuestro poderío bajo ningún concepto. La última vez que se atrevieron a desafiarnos ardió Moscú, la Rusia europea se volvió un yermo desolado y sus mujeres alimentaron nuestros harenes y burdeles. China observo impotente como Beijing, Shanghái y Mukden desaparecían en un infierno termonuclear, la mitad occidental de su nación se fragmentaba en decenas de potentados independientes, tres golpes de estado sacudieron sus alturas gubernamentales y sus hembras repletaron las bases de nuestros militares conquistadores. Y de eso no hace ni quince años._

_ -Exacto. Tiempo lo suficientemente corto para que el odio siga almacenado en lo más profundo de sus almas y sepan aprovechar la decadencia imperial para tomarse una brutal y más que justificada venganza. Quizá sus espías son tan mediocres que no lo saben, pero en este momento miles de misiles balísticos de largo y mediano alcance con capacidad termonuclear apuntan a las ciudades y base militares imperiales en India, Pakistán, Sureste Asiático, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, el Báltico, y masivas cantidades de armamento pesado cruza las tierras y mares de la zona para proveer a las bandas caudillistas del Medio Oriente. La Guerra en ese frente también es inevitable. Y deberían saber que la supremacía en población mutante ya no es factor relevante. Rusia y China cuentan con tanta población Homo Superior como el Imperio y sus poderes y capacidades, además de su voluntad guerrera son tan elevados como entre las filas de la Elite militar Imperial._

_ -Y se supone que debemos creer que la hija de unos traidores pretende ayudarnos a salvar la civilización. _

Una carcajada salvaje escapo de los labios de la pelirroja y hermosa joven:

_-Esa es la idea más absurda que haya escuchado en muchísimo tiempo. Jamás se me ocurriría ofrecer alianza con la peor escoria que puebla este desdichado mundo. La única razón por la que los africanos están determinados a aliarse con los eslavos y los Han y aniquilar con todo rastro de "Civilización" a su paso, se debe a que las naciones "civilizadas" arrasaron con su tierra con una barbarie inimaginable. Matanzas, torturas, experimentos, violaciones, esclavitud a niveles apenas soñados por los nazis y los estalinistas fue la muestra de civilización que ustedes, pedazo de maldita putrefacción caminante ofrecieron a los pueblos negros, eslavos y asiáticos, además del exterminio que desencadenaron contra las masas proletarias del propio Occidente. _

_ No tengo la mínima intención de hacer un frente conjunto con ustedes para salvar nada. Lo que sus enemigos desean hacerles les está más que merecido. Pero el odio que está arraigado en los cuerpos, almas, y mentes de los atacantes es tan frenético que no distinguen la mierda del agua limpia y no pretendo permitir que la furia desbocada de los "barbaros" aniquile lo poco de bueno que queda en el Oeste. _

_ Lo único que me propongo es exigirles a ustedes su inmediata rendición a las Fuerzas de la Revolución Social Americana en este preciso momento y lugar o aténganse a las consecuencias. De aceptar su caída, sus vidas serán perdonadas y sus castigos no serán letales, sus familias podrán mantener fortunas suficientes para vivir holgadamente en el Nuevo Orden y la Revolución se encargara de evitar que Occidente sea barrido por el poderío desbocado de los "salvajes". Resístanse y tengan por seguro que los exterminaremos a todos sin piedad y en medio de los escombros de su Tiranía asquerosa lograremos imponernos a las bestias que por su culpa han nacido._

_ -No solo pretendes darnos lecciones en nuestra propia fortaleza sino que nos insultas y amenazas con el exterminio. No temes a la muerte, ramera._

_ -Difícilmente puedo ser considerada ramera. Apenas he conocido sexualmente a dos hombres en mi vida. Pero, dejándonos de banalidades, lo que realmente se están preguntando es si soy tan arrogante o poderosa como para introducirme en el cubil de la Bestia, sola y rodeada de enemigos. Deberían observar las imágenes que transmiten sus satélites. Observaran a una Estación Espacial de Guerra en la exacta órbita del planeta y a toda una Armada de Navíos de gran calado con sus armas apuntando a cada base militar y posición industrial de envergadura en cada esquina del Imperio. Por supuesto eso incluye a esta fortaleza y sus alrededores. Si algo me ocurre a mí, sea la muerte o captura, las fuerzas desplegadas por los Federados poseen la orden de terminar de una vez por todas con el Imperio Global. Y si intentan aducir que la moral de los Federales les impide asesinar civiles inocentes, debo dejar claro que, según los Federados, en este planeta no existe semejante categoría. Para ellos este lugar está poblado por la peor escoria existente: una población que acepta sumisa y hasta feliz su propia esclavitud y semejante porquería no merece su estima y no está incluida entre sus límites morales. _

_ La única razón por la que ustedes están con vida y este mundo no ha sido purgado en su totalidad, pese a la estupidez de ustedes de involucrarse en las Guerras Intergalácticas, estriba en que mis padres y yo los convencimos que podíamos salvar a esta porquería de sí misma y que aún quedaban reservas en este mundo para sanar sus miserias. Estoy aquí en calidad de embajadora y soy intocable según las leyes reconocidas por ustedes mismos y según las bocas de los cañones que apuntan hacia aquí. Por cierto conocen la ubicación de cada portal existente y el biotipo de cada uno de ustedes incluyendo el del Emperador y están ubicados cada uno de los puestos de clonación. _

_ -Pretenden que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados cuando te atrevas a atacarnos con tus hordas de traidores. _

_ -No. Mientras no tome las armas contra ustedes desde Fort Hope pertenezco al cuerpo diplomático de la potencia interdimensional. Apenas llegue a Fort Hope y declare la guerra contra la Tiranía dejare de ser diplomática y pasare a ser subversiva. La política Federada exige una neutralidad absoluta en cuanto a las situaciones políticas internas de los mundos de nuestro nivel evolutivo a menos que exista una amenaza contra sus intereses. Soy Federada por ende un ataque contra mí es un ataque a sus intereses. Cuando entre en guerra seré terrícola y mi seguridad será problema exclusivamente mío y de mis camaradas de armas. La presencia de la Armada, enviada por el Consejo, en la zona es única y exclusivamente para garantizar que las demás potencias estelares comprendan que no pueden involucrarse bajo ninguna forma ni concepto en la Guerra que esta por estallar._

_ -La respuesta al ultimátum es: vete a la mierda._

_ -Son la "Elite". Deberían poseer mejores modales y un lenguaje más acorde para los oídos de una dama._ La burla era palpable en el tono de voz. Y también otra cosa. Una especie de salvaje alegría por el rechazo del ultimátum lanzado. Al verle la cara todos los presentes comprendieron que hasta los momentos la mujer había estado terriblemente asustada. Había tenido miedo de que ellos se atemorizaran por la presencia Federada y el aluvión de problemas que les estaban estallando en la cara y que aceptaran la amenaza. Quería Guerra tanto como los más fanáticos de ellos. Los quería humillar y aplastar en el campo de batalla y gran parte de su grosera actitud se debía a que los quería provocar. Al comprender que no aceptarían el ultimátum y que recogerían el guante que les había lanzado, comprendió que la Guerra había comenzado y que su oportunidad había llegado. Su sonrisa era feroz.

Se dio media vuelta y del brazo de Michael Stark abandono el Cuartel General de un Imperio quizá poderoso pero asediado de enemigos y que ahora se enfrentaría con el peor de todos: el Cuarto Levantamiento de unos trabajadores y esclavos llevados a los máximos niveles de exasperación y odio y que a diferencia de los alzamientos anteriores parecía contar con una líder tan llena de rabia y deseos de desquite como lo estaban ellos y que pese a ello parecía mantener la sangre fría para conversar con sus enemigos y proponerles pactos. Y que según todos los rumores de las Guerras Intergalácticas contaba con capacidades intelectuales y físicas muy superiores a la de sus padres, que habían sido pese a su origen Homo Sapiens la mayor amenaza que debió enfrentar la Tiranía en sus cincuenta años de historia. Temblaron ante la idea. Hasta la sonrisa de superioridad del Emperador se esfumo como arte de magia cuando Stark y Clarisse desaparecieron por la puerta de la Fortaleza.

Por todas las pruebas existentes había comenzado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. Peor aún, había comenzado el Cuarto Gran Levantamiento Social.


	17. Conversaciones, visitantes,declaraciones

**Capitulo XVII: Conversaciones, visitantes, declaraciones.**

Vivir con la mirada constantemente enfocada a nuestras espaldas no es la aspiración de la inmensa mayoría de los seres humanos. Estar pendientes todos los días, de cada semana, de cada mes, de todo el año para asegurarnos que una bala, o una navaja o el obús de un cañón o la punta explosiva de un misil no nos arrebaten la existencia es lo menos que una persona sensata esperaría obtener por el privilegio de estar en este mundo. Menos todavía entraba dentro de las aspiraciones humanas temer que cualquier grupo armado con ambiciones e ínfulas de poder pudiera poner sus garras sobre ti para forzarte a unirte a sus huestes o para extorsionarte, o para sacarte valiosa información o incluso por el puro afán de obtener diversión a costa de tu sufrimiento.

Pero esta forma de vida parecía haberse convertido en el día a día de los pobladores de las más importantes urbes de América desde que los huelguistas de Markson decidieron por su propia cuenta y riesgo convertirse en una maquinaria revolucionaria y terrorista dispuesta a derrocar por todos los medios a su alcance a las legitimas autoridades de la más importante y poderosa nación del planeta. Parecía que por una larga temporada de sufrimiento, matanza y caos los pobladores de América no podrían sacarse el miedo del cuerpo gracias a la impertinencia de unos atolondrados e insignificantes malandrines con ínfulas de redentores del planeta que no se decidían a abandonar las armas pese a encontrase acosados por todo el peso del aparato del Estado.

Pero, el que el país estuviera colapsándose sobre si mismo por culpa de los delincuentes disfrazados de defensores de los derechos de la Clase Laboriosa, no significaba que no pudiera la gente decente divertirse a sus anchas por todos los medios a su alcance y sin tolerar las impertinencias de unos imbéciles sublevados. Esa era la principal razón por la cual Karla, Emma, John, Mark, Breanna y él mismo habían decidido abandonar los recintos de las habitaciones para estudiantes de Harvard y pasearse por la ciudad viendo si encontraban algo de diversión por los caminos. Además, que así, quizá encontraran los argumentos adecuados para el debate que pretendían librar a fines de la semana que viene sobre los principios políticos y morales que decían poseer los insurgentes y los que decían poseer los representantes del Estado. Saliendo de los muros de la Universidad encontrarían las armas adecuadas para despedazar a los energúmenos contra natura que defendían la validez de la insurrección y criticaban las respuestas legítimas del Alto Gobierno. Nunca lograría comprender como una chica tan inteligente como Anna y un tipo que parecía poseer todas las dotes de un genio como Bryce podían ofrecerle cobertura intelectual a los actos de bandolerismo de los alzados. Aunque la mayor sorpresa de su vida fue saber que una mujer hecha y derecha como la antigua novia de su hermano, Jennifer Westerson, podía ofrecer apoyo público y privado a los demonios rojos.

No obstante, con esa chica había que mantener un sentido de prudencia. Si bien era verdad que los medios afirmaban que la habían visto entrando en presuntas guaridas de los insurgentes y que había mantenido conversaciones con el propio Markson. Si bien esos mismos medios aseguraban que realizo frecuentes visitas extraoficiales a Genosha, Beijing y Moscú y que sostuvo largas reuniones secretas con embajadas semioficiales de la desconocida civilización interdimensional que se encontraba desde hacía meses en boca de todos y que parecía estar realizando actos intervencionistas muy marcados en nuestra realidad geopolítica. Aunque existían archivos de inteligencia hechos públicos por la gente de Assange que demostraban una entrega masiva de recursos monetarios desde las cuentas privadas de la joven burguesa a cuentas presuntamente ilegales que servían para financiar las actividades terroristas de los partidarios de Markson. Si bien todo ello era verdad, también eran hechos confirmados los frecuentes encuentros que sostuvo Jennifer con los más prominentes dirigentes de la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono. Se la vio reunida con el mismísimo Presidente, con Stark, con Rogers, con Fury, y se visualizo en cada pantalla de televisión del planeta la abrumadora cantidad de dólares entregados por la chica a las arcas del Estado para las Campañas de Contrainsurgencia. Así mismo se hacía hincapié en los encuentros frecuentes de Westerson con gente como Siniestro, Shaw, Doom y Apocalipsis. Personajes que, aunque considerados terroristas de un nivel semejante al de Markson, estuvieron visitando los centros de poder de Estados Unidos en los últimos meses, con frecuencia casi diaria y eran conocidos por el odio desmedido que profesaban contra las ideas del igualitarismo extremista de Markson y compañía.

Como fuera, la verdad es que la situación en el país se agravaba por momentos y nadie podía estar seguro de quien estaba con quien y cuáles eran los representantes reales de las facciones en pugna. Quizá solo Markson poseía una presencia permanente y clara entre los factores que se disputaban el control del país como para ubicarlo inequívocamente como responsable primordial de las desgracias nacionales.

Pero en realidad poco importa averiguar quién está con quien y quien comanda a las chusmas insurrectas. Después de la sangrienta Batalla de Chicago, los revolucionarios no hacían otra cosa que sufrir constantes retrocesos y pérdidas de bases de apoyo a un ritmo cósmico. Pronto las hordas sindicalistas serian despedazadas y sus despojos repartidos por los cuatro costados de la Unión. Mientras el Orden y el Progreso se impondrían plenamente otra vez.

_-Te equivocas radicalmente en tus suposiciones y subestimas terriblemente a los insurgentes. Siempre lo has hecho y es un defecto fatal. Deberías empezar a ver las cosas con mejor claridad y menos niveles de prejuicio. Hazme caso Michael o podrías golpearte contra el frio suelo de un modo letal._

_-Nunca me ha parecido adecuado que utilices tus talentos para investigar o averiguar lo que tengo en mi cabeza mi querida Breanna. Lo considero de un deplorable mal gusto, sobretodo viniendo de una dama tan hermosa y elegante como lo eres tú. _

_-En realidad Michael ninguna intervención fue realizada a tu cerebro por mi parte. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para comprender por cuales derroteros se están moviendo tus ideas. Después de todo eres monotemático o casi. Por tu masa craneoencefálica solo se pasean dos ideas fijas: el desprecio por los "cobardes" "terroristas" de Markson y tu profundo amor por las mujeres; léase esto último como tu gigantesca pasión por el sexo fácil y sin compromisos._

_-Mi querida negrita. No es por el sexo fácil y sin compromisos que me acerco a las mujeres. Me acerco a ellas por mi profundo respeto por las mismas, una desmedida admiración por sus virtudes y talentos sin parangón y una enorme perplejidad por su extraordinaria y divina belleza física. No es mi culpa que yo mismo resulte un espécimen viril demasiado excitante para mis contrapartes femeninas y la única manera lógica que ellas encuentran para demostrarme su admiración sea entregándose carnalmente a mi humilde persona._

_-Y después quieres que creamos que entre tú persona y los insurrectos existen diferencias sustanciales. Lo único que ambos buscan es la satisfacción de sus deseos más bestiales y primarios._

_-Buen golpe, mi querida Breanna, pero existe un pequeño detalle que olvidas y que hace que cualquier nivel de semejanza entre los barbaros y yo sea desmontado al instante. Los terroristas apelan a la brutalidad más sangrienta para conseguir lo que desean poseer. Yo por mi parte veo como las cosas y personas que deseo se vienen a buscar mi persona por voluntad propia, sin complejos ni miedos. Los rebeldes toman por saqueo salvaje, yo adquiero por mis capacidades y logros._

_-Lamento interrumpir una conversación ajena, pero ¿no te cansas de propalar tantas estupideces en tan poco espacio de tiempo? Mientras más te escucho hablar más ganas de salir corriendo, conseguir un baño de damas y largarme en vomito me dominan. _

_-Tan encantadora como siempre Emma. Debo acotar que pongo mucho en duda que los administradores de cualquier local decente toleren la incursión de un espécimen de tus características en un lavatorio para damas. _

_-Querido, si permiten que "personas" como tú anden libres caminando por las calles de nuestras urbes y en los pasillos de nuestras Universidades como vas a extrañarte que a los civilizados nos permitan entrar en cualquier sitio. Sobre todo si eres rubia, guapa, rica y fenomenal como yo._

_-Ni Westerson posee tal engreimiento y eso que es la hija de la familia más poderosa de América, después de las Grandes Baronías de la Edad de Oro del Industrialismo._

_-Westerson es una loca que no sabe lo que vale. Mantiene nexos con la pandilla de barbaros que componen el grueso de los ejércitos insurgentes. Sostiene contactos con agentes de potentados estelares que por lo que se maneja representan intereses parecidos a los que defienden Markson y su chusma y como joya de la corona acepto convertirse en la amante de un analfabeto mexicano después de rechazar las proposiciones de Anthony Stark. Pura locura._

_-Dudo mucho que en base a las relaciones que Westerson mantenga con los hombres en la intimidad de una alcoba pueda deducirse el grado de lucidez mental de esa chica. En apenas cinco años logro duplicar, algunos aseguran que triplicar, la fortuna de sus padres. Y no mediante las clásicas jugadas dignas de Las Vegas que se realizan en las grandes casas bursátiles del mundo. Por el contrario, realizo importantes y diversificadas inversiones en la agricultura, la minería, las grandes industrias y la tecnología, es decir en el aparato productivo y no en las estúpidas jugadas especulativas. Solo una persona con nervios de acero logra acrecentar tan descomunalmente el volumen de sus recursos, apostando en la producción en vez de en la especulación, en nuestros días. Por otra parte su apoyo a los insurrectos a la par que se relaciona con sus extremistas enemigos y mantiene seguros sus nexos con el Poder establecido me parece una jugada que para ella es ganar, ganar y ganar. Triunfe el factor de poder que triunfe ella puede aducir que los apoyo desde el comienzo de la conflagración y que posee las pruebas para demostrarlo. Genialidad oportunista llamo yo a eso, lo opuesto entraría en la autentica locura._

_-No comprenderé jamás la manía que tienes, mi querida Karla, por ofrecerle a Jennifer la absolución de sus pecados y colocarla en una especie de trono de perfección, en una especie de pedestal casi sacrosanto. _

_-Jamás he colocado a Westerson en un pedestal de santidad. La creo equivocada en la mayoría de los hechos e ideas que ha realizado o promovido. Pero rechazar las acciones e ideas de una persona no impiden reconocer las virtudes y talentos de esta. Y denigrar a una persona por su vida sexual o afectiva no elimina que sus dotes intelectuales representan un activo muy sólido para el bando que posee su lealtad._

_-Siempre he poseído una teoría del porque defiendes con tanta pasión a Jennifer. El que ella sea de la más pura y encumbrada raza nórdica debe de representar una especie de factor de divinización para una mujer que como tú, pese a sus rojizos cabellos y sus verdes ojos posee una piel de un color que refleja claramente la influencia del elemento africano y quizá hasta del factor indígena en los orígenes de su grupo familiar._

_-Tesis interesante y completamente digna de la mente de un hombre que, pese a su arrogante origen nórdico y de presuntamente descender de los inmigrantes que llegaron a las costas americanas viajando en el Mayflower, tuvo que ver como una mujer de su raza y de su clase despreciaba a su amado hermano y después a él mismo y prefería convertirse en la mujer de un inmigrante iletrado mexicano._

_Aunque desde hace rato nos estamos desviando del tema original de la conversación y en el cual, por cierto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Breanna. Tiendes a subestimar la fuerza, la capacidad, las motivaciones y la determinación de los insurgentes con una facilidad exasperante y esta forma de pensar y hacer las cosas resulta de una absoluta ignorancia acerca de las características del enemigo. Constituye un peligro táctico y estratégico de consecuencias que pueden resultar devastadoras._

_Por otra parte para regresar con plenitud real a la conversación original permíteme que te ofrezca un pequeño dato. Contrario a lo plasmado por los Mass Media, Markson no abandono a sus hombres a su suerte apenas los Avengers y SHIELD atacaron la base revolucionaria en Chicago. Permaneció coordinando la batalla durante todo el tiempo que esta se prolongo y solo utilizo a su fuerza mutante tele portadora cuando el resultado de la confrontación estaba decidido. Y no fue la derrota humillante y aplastante que quieren hacer creer. Cierto que fueron expulsados de Illinois, momentáneamente, y que sufrieron pérdidas de efectivos calculadas en ochenta mil hombres con todo su material de guerra (aunque no pocas versiones dan cuenta que las perdidas mortales de los insurgentes ascendieron a los ciento veinte mil; un cincuenta por ciento más que las cifras oficiales). Pero casi dieron por liquidados a los Avengers, demostraron poseer las capacidades para neutralizar sus poderes, destruyeron tres Helicarriers (rumores horrendos dan cuenta de hasta quince Helicarriers aniquilados en feroces combates aéreos) y según datos nada despreciables infligieron a SHIELD y al aparato militar del país bajas que pueden llegar a los cincuenta mil soldados (otra vez una amplia variedad de murmuraciones elevan las cifras de modo exponencial y doblan las bajas mortales padecidas por el Estado y sus aliados: no menos de 100 mil muertos tuvieron las fuerzas gubernamentales). La huelga no fue suprimida, por el contrario se radicalizo, profundizo y masifico aun más y cada batalla transcurrida desde la Batalla de Chicago solo ha culminado con la retirada insurgente tras provocarle una mortandad espantosa a las filas gubernamentales. Desde que comenzaron las confrontaciones serias el año próximo pasado se calcula que han muerto entre uno a dos millones de nuestros compatriotas y por lo menos una tercera parte de estas bajas pertenecen a las fuerzas militares que sostienen a Washington. Entre trescientos mil a seiscientos cincuenta mil soldados del Estado acribillados en un año de matanzas indiscriminadas. Ni en toda la Segunda Guerra Mundial nuestro ejército padeció tantas bajas._

_-Y eso demuestra el grado de destrucción que existe entre las filas de los revoltosos. Prácticamente todos los demás muertos forman parte de las huestes insurrectas. Entre setecientos mil a millón y medio de revolucionarios masacrados por nuestros heroicos soldados en batallas que marcaran hito en la historia de la estrategia militar mundial._

_-Lamento contradecirte pero solo marcaran hito por la vergüenza padecida por nuestros defensores al permitir que los subversivos se les escaparan entre los dedos. Serán una demostración de maestría militar, sí. Pero no nuestra sino de los alzados que podían aguantar horas, días, semanas en batalla frontal contra nuestra maquinaria y que al retirarse nos habían hecho perder tantos hombres y material como ellos habían sufrido. Y temo decirte que las bajas padecidas por los revolucionarios son semejantes a las nuestras. Todo el resto de los muertos pertenecen a la población civil norteamericana (bajas civiles masivas que también comenzaron a acumularse tras Chicago; en la que se dice que perecieron durante los combates urbanos y mayoritariamente por los bombardeos de nuestro propio Gobierno, no menos de doscientos mil civiles inermes). Y según muchos la mayoría de esas muertes pueden ser atribuidas al Estado Americano._

_-También siempre he manejado una teoría alternativa de tu devoción por Jennifer. Formas parte de su selecto grupo de agentes. Encargada de las operaciones de reclutamiento y destrucción de la moral entre los hijos de la Clase Dominante. Toda una nueva versión americana y femenina de Philby y los Cinco de Cambridge._

Una carcajada que solo podía describir como poco menos que salvaje escapo de la garganta de Karla en el mismo instante en que hubo terminado de expresar su teoría alternativa. Resultaba marcadamente evidente que la chica encontraba risible hasta los extremos su tesis de la admiración que parecía sentir por Westerson y que no temía exponer vigorosamente su pugnaz rechazo al planteamiento. Y no solo parecía ser Karla la que se burlaba de tan descabellada suposición. Emma, Breanna, John y Mark no ocultaban su regocijo por el absurdo planteamiento y habían unido sus respectivas carcajadas estruendosas a la feliz risa de Karla.

Pero su propósito al poner en su cabeza pensamientos de éxito contra los insurgentes de nivel extremadamente optimista había sido logrado. Logro comprender que sus amigos poseían los mismos temores con respecto al curso de la guerra que lo embargaban a él. Que poseían una combinación de sentimientos hacía los audaces revolucionarios de Markson que iban desde la admiración y el respeto por su obvio talento militar y su capacidad de anclar en el espíritu de las masas norteamericanas, pasando por el miedo y la irritación ante las constantes agresiones de los levantiscos hijos de perra, hasta llegar al odio más extremo y el deseo sincero de ver a los salvajes suprimidos de la ecuación política americana de una vez por todas.

_-¡Eh! Michael deja de pensar de una vez por todas y metámonos en el antro. Ya hemos llegado._

El local que con tanta vehemencia e inexactitud había llamado Breanna como "antro" no era otro que The Wiztburgh. Uno de los más lujosos y mejor equipados bares-restaurantes de todo Boston y especialmente dedicado a la atención de los hijos de las Clases Pudientes que venían a labrarse los instrumentos para construirse un futuro en la majestuosa Harvard. Lejos de ser un antro poseía todos los requerimientos para ser considerado un local de primera, a la altura de los grandes restaurantes de Europa y Asia Oriental.

Como para comprobar su pensamiento, un vale apareció como por arte de magia frente a ellos, apenas hicieron acto de presencia ante las puertas del lugar, solicitándoles graciosamente le hicieran entrega de sus chaquetas y abrigos y que tomaran rumbo fijo a la mesa que los esperaba en el extremo izquierdo del edificio, lejos del mundanal escándalo que los demás comensales realizaban y adecuadamente resguardados de miradas indiscretas de los elementos de la Clase Dominante que no pertenecían a la suficiente altura como para poseer el derecho de dirigir su vista hacia cualquier sitio que ellos ocuparan o poner en tensión sus oídos para escuchar cualquier dato importante proveniente de los labios de seis de los descendientes más prominentes de las Grandes Familias de América.

Se encontraban en la onda de escandalizarse a sí mismos y observar que tan audaces podían llegar a ser así que su primera acción después de sentarse en los sitios asignados fue solicitar una ronda de cerveza alemana. Una petición un tanto extravagante de personas que estaban muy por encima del consumo de una bebida considerada propia de las masas plebeyas más prosaicas. El mozo que los atendía apenas pudo conservar en su rostro la expresión de seriedad y profesionalidad que caracterizaba a los empleados del exquisito lugar. Seguro que había esperado la petición de algún extravagante y carísimo coctel que demostrara el nivel económico de los hijos de los magnates. Lo que menos o quizá jamás hubiese pasado por sus pensamientos era que los hijos pródigos de la burguesía consumieran una bebida propia del "proletariado", pese a que en The Wiztburgh el precio de esta bebida fuera tal que ningún proletario por muy bien pagado que fuese estaría en capacidad de adquirirla y consumirla sin alterar gravemente el presupuesto del mes o quizá, incluso, del año.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de sus bebidas decidieron reiniciar la conversación extendiendo el panorama de sus pensamientos a los más remotos lugares del planeta y no solo a los eventos de las metrópolis americanas.

_-La influencia ejercida por Markson y su levantamiento es tan importante que hasta ha generado ondas de choque que se sienten mucho más allá de las fronteras del país. Se habla de alzamientos revolucionarios, con consignas claramente terroristas, en Ecuador, Venezuela, Argentina, Perú, Colombia y Chile. No dejan de circular afirmaciones de protestas de una masividad inesperada en Brasil. Y la magnitud y simultaneidad de las huelgas no deja de generar impacto en la realidad diaria de la Vieja Europa, Rusia y al parecer China y Japón._

_-Tampoco exageremos. Les otorgas a los insurgentes un poderío que ni siquiera ellos se abrogan. Leí, hará cosa de una semana, el último boletín oficial de los revolucionarios donde estos informan y analizan los últimos eventos acaecidos en Estados Unidos y en el extranjero y lo que puedo decirte de su lectura es que Markson y sus partidarios se encuentran gratamente sorprendidos que los movimientos sociales, y en especial la Clase Obrera organizada, hayan logrado integrarse y coordinarse de tal manera que puedan volver a representar un factor real de poder en el escenario político de cada uno de los países donde han estallado turbulencias sociales significativas. _

_Y; aparte de la sorpresa por la irrupción revolucionaria de su clase más allá de las fronteras de América, otra de las características que observe en el susodicho documento es la notable cantidad de diferencias que en sus puntos de vista poseen los insurgentes de las distintas regiones del mundo. Pese a ser representantes de la Clase Obrera y decir ser la fuerza que va a transformar el mundo, sus posiciones divergen tanto como si de la vieja lucha entre los líderes de la Revolución de los Soviets en Rusia se tratara. Lejos esta Markson de ser la cabeza que guía una "Insurrección Mundial" de los pisoteados por la fortuna. Si creo que, hasta cierto punto, aun se encuentra el mismo sorprendido de ser el caudillo de la insurrección obrera dentro de su propio país._

_-Todos hemos visto las expresiones de solidaridad de los alzados tercermundistas y europeos con lo que ocurre en América. Incluso se han visto inmensas pancartas en las que se encuentran enormes retratos de Markson y sus principales aliados._

_-Sin duda alguna lo que afirmas es verdad Emma, pero no olvidemos que los que portan las pancartas con los retratos de Markson y compañía son tan variopintos como los huelguistas de Venezuela, en especial los trabajadores de las ciudades del Orinoco y de la Zona Central y los indígenas pro-colombianos que están haciendo desmanes entorno a la ciudad de Quito, ya casi completamente cercada, incluyendo el asesinato a mansalva de todos los dirigentes proletarios de la izquierda radical que se encuentran en su camino. En el mismo boletín que ya señale y en los tres anteriores, los articulistas revolucionarios expresaban su apoyo completo por los sucesos que acontecían en Venezuela, especialmente en esas dos ciudades llamadas Ciudad Guayana y Maracay y por el contrario expresaban un repudio vigoroso a todos los involucrados en la ya llamada como Gran Guerra Suramericana; muchos de los cuales portan el retrato y los escritos de nuestro terrorista favorito._

_-El que existan claras divisiones en los modos de pensar de los subversivos no impide que puedan desarrollar una planificación temporal coordinada con el único fin de aplastar a sus enemigos. Y tales alianzas no son desconocidas en la historia. Nosotros mismos nos aliamos con los soviéticos para contener a los nazis. Nos aliamos con Irán y Damasco para aplastar a ISIS y al mismo tiempo apoyamos a facciones islamistas radicales para socavar el poderío de Irán y Damasco y mantenemos conexiones permanentes con Apocalipsis, pese a su responsabilidad en la despreciable acción terrorista de Nueva York, para aplastar a Markson. ¿Qué impide que estos levantiscos proletarios establezcan una alianza temporal contra nosotros?_

_-Su propio extremismo político. Markson jamás estaría cómodo formando parte de una fuerza que no solo incluyera a los movimientos organizados del proletariado urbano y rural de Occidente y del resto del mundo sino a los resentidos matones de Ecuador, o a los Bolivarianos de Venezuela, o a los dirigentes de Beijing. De hecho, si ha aceptado la ayuda material de Genosha durante todos estos meses se debe más a la intervención de Jennifer Westerson en las conversaciones y a la aceptación de la mayoría del Comité Político- Militar de la Revolución que a la voluntad de Markson. Y, después de todo, para Markson lo que ha hecho Magneto es sobre todas las cosas proteger a su raza de los ataques barbáricos de la chusma capitalista. Lo que acontece en América Latina es la alianza impía de un sector importante de la masa popular con la más torva oligarquía del subcontinente contra su propio grupo social motivados por salvajes rencores centenarios mal dirigidos. Como puedes observar y comprender representan diferencias irreconciliables._

_-Las diferencias irreconciliables pueden, pese a su presunto absolutismo, ser subsanadas. Ya en el campo de las Revoluciones se ha visto que aunque sea momentáneamente y para enfrentarse a sus enemigos más acérrimos, los diversos grupos que componen la fuerza revolucionaria realizan pactos temporarios. Jacobinos y Girondinos en Francia, marxistas y bakuninistas en la Comuna de París, criollos, esclavos e indígenas en las Guerras de Independencia de Latinoamérica, comunistas y anarquistas en la Rusia de los Soviets. Markson y Magneto en nuestros tiempos._

_-Puede que tengas algo de razón al respecto. Pero, y espero que me contestes con seriedad y claridad mental, ¿Crees de veras posible que un hombre como William Markson, que aunque sea por demagogia hizo fusilar a tres de sus principales comandantes por realizar actos que el califico como crímenes de guerra dignos de la burguesía más rapaz, pueda llegar a acuerdos con movimientos como el de los indígenas ecuatorianos que han hecho de la violación de las mujeres blancas y del asesinato de los que sepan leer y escribir su divisa principal? ¿Consideras que entra en el campo de la probabilidad que el Movimiento Obrero Insurgente de Estados Unidos y Europa se digne a conformar una alianza perdurable con las agrupaciones anárquicas de lumpen proletarios que, aprovechando el caos de la guerra civil, han estado apareciendo en las principales metrópolis de los grandes países sembrando muerte y destrucción y llenando las vidas de las personas que pueblan estas ciudades; incluyendo la vida de los proletarios, de una desesperación y zozobra de una agudeza insoportable? Desprecio todo lo que Markson y sus huestes representan, pero dentro de sus planteamientos debo reconocer que son feroces partidarios del Orden, un Orden al que odio y deseo impedir a toda costa que se implante, pero que es orden al fin y al cabo y que desprecia todo lo que vea y sienta como desorganización y caos y que se ha enfrentado con violencia casi tan fiera como la empleada con el Estado contra estas bandas de matones lumpen proletarios._

Emma no logro replicar a su planteamiento. Tesis que por lo demás estaba corroborada por las propias diatribas que los boletines oficiales del partido de Markson le dedicaban a los complejos insurreccionales en otras partes del mundo y en los mismos Estados Unidos de América. Aun recordaba la virulencia con la que Markson había atacado a los indígenas latinoamericanos calificándolos de traidores a sus propios intereses, esclavos prisioneros de los rencores de un pasado inconvertible y marionetas al servicio del Gran Capital, además de calificarlos de bandas de malhechores dedicados a la rapiña, la violación y el saqueo. Recordaba con más fuerza aun las noticias jamás negadas por los huelguistas y por el contrario reivindicadas con orgullo acerca de los ataques perpetrados por selectos elementos de las fuerzas de choque de la Insurrección contra los cuarteles de poderosas agrupaciones criminales que se autodefinían como Ejércitos de la Libertad y que proclamaban su existencia como el principio del fin del Viejo Mundo. Las batallas habían sacudido las calles de Nueva Orleans, Austin, Miami, y San Diego y culminaron con la aniquilación de no menos de quince mil bandoleros poderosamente armados y comparados por Markson con elementos dignos de pertenecer a las huestes bárbaras y demoniacas de Apocalipsis y Doom.

Satisfecho de su victoria en la conversación con sus amigos agarro la cerveza que mantenía frente a sí y que se conservaba agradablemente muy fría y se la bebió de una zampada. Sentir el casi congelado líquido bajándole por la garganta después de sostener una conversación tan larga y apasionada lo percibió como si disfrutara del manjar de los dioses más exclusivos y selectos del Olimpo Griego o el Valhala Vikingo. Y lo más delicioso del momento no era solo el recorrer de la cerveza por su boca y su garganta sino la llegada del mismo hasta su estomago donde seguía percibiendo el frio de la extraordinaria bebida surcándole por toda la longitud del cuerpo. Simple y llanamente extraordinario.

No mantuvo la sensación de alegría frenética por demasiado tiempo. La llegada de unos personajes de lo más extraños le perturbo la calma. En estos tiempos de guerra no era raro encontrar que personas que nada tenían que ver con el mundo estudiantil universitario se decidían a utilizar los locales empleados por los jóvenes, y mantenían conversaciones al parecer secretas, extremadamente silenciosas y de las que no permitían que nadie más que los involucrados tuvieran conocimiento, aunque fuera relativo. Pero los recién llegados poseían una estampa y destilaban una energía que parecía conturbar los ánimos de todos los presentes. No hubo ni una sola persona que no girara sus cuellos y enfocara su visión en los recién llegados. Y estos seguían adentrándose en el local como si nada de lo acontecido tuviera que ver con ellos o su reciente aparición.

Lo más perturbador de los tres recién llegados no era solo la energía que emanaban y la despreocupación con la que parecían recibir la atención desmesurada de todos los demás presentes en el local. Lo más perturbador eran las características físicas de los extraños visitantes. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres era un ejemplo casi arquetípico de lo que debían ser los machos humanos de la raza caucásica, un espécimen digno de las racistas revistas de comics y de las películas de Hollywood de los años treinta, cuarenta y cincuenta; altura no menor a los ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros, rubio, ojos azules intensos, atlético y galante, todo un macho alfa de los pueblos nórdicos y por la calidad del traje que llevaba poseía una capacidad monetaria que ratificaría su liderazgo entre los hombres de la especie. La mujer era una maravilla descendiente de africanos, casi tan alta como su rubio amigo, ojos marrones, dientes de una blancura casi cliché, piel delicada pero con firmeza de deportista y una mirada de mando y autoridad que quizá solo su compañero era capaz de soportar. La típica hembra alfa de las grandes tribus guerreras del África subsahariana.

Todo ello entraba dentro de los parámetros normales del elemento dominante del género humano en Occidente. Pero su acompañante era todo lo contrario. Y causaba extrañeza y pasmo que dos humanos tan cliché en sus características físicas estuvieran tan tranquilos en compañía de lo que solo podía ser definido o caracterizado como una criatura del más tenebroso de los Inframundos de cualquiera de las mitologías existentes.

La criatura poseía una musculatura ampliamente desarrollada, de marcado carácter atlético como sus compañeros humanos, su altura posiblemente rebasara los dos metros y su porte era tan recto, viril y majestuoso como el de su par Homo Sapiens. Pero esta "normalidad" contrastaba bestialmente con las otras características de su corporeidad. Una larga cola salía de su espalda y se prolongaba hasta el suelo. Poseía por toda la extensión de la misma púas de varios centímetros, con la evidente fortaleza para desgarrar los más firmes y duros músculos y huesos del cuerpo de cualquier adversario biológico y quizá la estructura de un enemigo mecánico. Sus patas y sus "manos" estaban constituidas por garras propias de una de las grandes aves de rapiña (un águila de las de mayor envergadura quizá), aunque era evidente que contaban con la flexibilidad y capacidad de manipulación de las manos humanas; de esta forma podían manejar un martillo, un lápiz, una ametralladora o simplemente cercenarte el pescuezo con un tajo de sus garras. Lo más espantoso de todo se encontraba sin embargo en su cabeza. Según los cuentos y leyendas de otros pueblos y otras eras sería la definición perfecta de un licántropo. Orejas peludas y puntiagudas, trompa alargada y repleta de filosos dientes, cabeza llena de pelos espesos y enmarañados, ojos de una mirada intensa, salvaje y de una controlada crueldad. La única razón por la que todos los presentes en el sitio no habían salido corriendo a la desbandada ante la presencia de una criatura del inframundo, era la costumbre que había surgido entre los humanos, al estar expuestos cada día a los sucesos dramáticos protagonizados por mutantes, extraterrestres y seres de otras dimensiones. Después de la casi desaparición y posterior resurrección milagrosa de la raza mutante, tras la Invasión Secreta desencadenada por el Imperio Skrull, logrando sobrevivir la locura criminal del Reinado Oscuro de Norman Osborn, soportando la peligrosísima jugada del Asedio contra Asgard, y viendo los recientes acontecimientos de importancia planetaria y aquellos de importancia galáctica que llegaban a oídos de los pobladores de la Tierra, asombrarse por la aparición de un bestial licántropo parecería ridículo.

Pero la realidad era que, por acostumbrados que las personas estuvieran a los fenómenos extraños de magnitudes Cataclísmicas y por mucho que esa costumbre los hubiera hecho capaces de soportar impasibles o fingir soportar impasibles la presencia de una criatura capaz de devorar una persona en cuestión de minutos; si sus dientes, garras y músculos no mentían sobre la magnitud de su poderío; prácticamente cada hombre y mujer presente en el local se encontraba dominado por una desazón creciente que solo años de tormentas políticas, militares y genéticas los hacían capaces de controlar.

La bestia caminaba con tal sentido de la seguridad y con tan dominante prestancia que estaba convencido sería capaz de batirse en un duelo de poderío muscular bruto contra Thor o Hulk. Y no estaba seguro que estos, por más descomunales que fueran sus habilidades para reventar cráneos, estuvieran adecuadamente capacitados para contrarrestar las habilidades del monstruo que caminaba con total normalidad al lado de dos humanos, como si fuera uno más del montón.

Su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando vio una escena que dejaría pasmado por el asco y la desaprobación al más radical de los liberales o de los revolucionarios del planeta. La mujer estaba tocando el brazo de la criatura con una delicadeza y una ternura que las féminas reservaban para los hombres con los cuales compartían su existencia voluntariamente y por razones amorosas. Semejante situación representaba un exabrupto mayúsculo que ofendía toda línea de decencia que las personas respetables hubieran construido a través de los milenios de existencia civilizada. No podía concebir como un espécimen femenino tan ejemplar y tan digno de representar a la protagonista de cualquier novela tradicional de la fantasía épica (con el solo inconveniente de su color de piel, obviamente) o de cualquier película taquillera de Hollywood mantuviera cualquier tipo de nexo con un ser tan repulsivo que solo podía haber salido de alguna mente afiebrada por la lectura empecinada de las novelas de Lovecraft o Howard.

_-Oigan "señores" este lugar es un sitio exclusivo para personas de calidad. Podrían indicarnos quiénes son y qué es lo que desean en territorio más allá de los límites a los que evidentemente se encuentran acostumbrados._

_-Creo que los jóvenes se están refiriendo a nosotros, Krastyrk-_ le dijo la mujer negra a su acompañante licántropo_-parece que les molesta la presencia de personas con autentica categoría entre los muros de sus patéticas e insignificantes construcciones "oligárquicas"._

_-Semejante comentario contra las personas que se encuentran dentro de los salones del local desde tiempo muy anterior al de ustedes demuestra una falta de cortesía y educación propia de barbaros del más rancio origen plebeyo e impropio de personas dignas de pasear por estos salones._

_-Por el contrario mi querido burguesito del tres al cuarto. Lo que demuestra una falta total de integridad, propiedad y decoro es la agresión altisonante de unos chiquillos bebedores de cerveza contra unos recién llegados que buscan un lugar tranquilo donde reposar. Demuestra la total falta de valores y modales de la presunta Clase Dirigente de esta nación y su incapacidad hasta para realizar el simple papel de anfitriones._

_-No se quienes se creen ser pero…_

_-Nosotros no nos creemos nadie. Nosotros sabemos muy bien quiénes somos y que queremos. Las únicas dudas están en los métodos adecuados para conseguir nuestras metas. Pero tenemos los recursos y la capacidad para imponernos ante los desafíos que nuestros enemigos se empeñan en colocarnos por el medio. Pero esta seguridad en nuestros fines la alcanzamos tras milenios de dudas, padecimientos y horrores sin paralelo en la historia del Multiverso. Graves equivocaciones y terribles derrotas sufrimos antes de lograr la victoria. Una victoria obtenida con esfuerzo tenaz contra enemigos de un poder, inteligencia y maña tan vastas que ustedes chiquillos entrometidos y estúpidos no son más que meros insectos en comparación con ellos. Así que les recomiendo que no se nos entrometan o serán arrollados._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, imberbe? Si logramos vencer, pese a nuestra debilidad, ignorancia y deficiencias a enemigos terribles y sin parangón en esta parte del Multiverso y lo hicimos con una combinación de tenacidad, determinación, búsqueda voraz del conocimiento y preparación metódica, te puedo asegurar que todas las pestilencias de tu mundo ridículo son simples bazofias casi inexistentes para nosotros. No nos molestes más o sufre las consecuencias._

_-¿Tienes la más remota idea de con quién estas tratando, mutante?_

_-Tengo una idea muy clara de la clase de personas con las que mantengo conexión aunque sea temporal. Por el lugar, la forma de vestir y la arrogancia al hablar deduzco que forman parte de la Clase Dirigente o Elite de esta parte del mundo. Creen ser la Elite del planeta entero, pese a la existencia de grupos económicos tan poderosos o influyentes como ustedes en Europa, Rusia y Asia Oriental. Y en su arrogancia son incapaces de comprender cuando tienen frente a si algo que escapa de su control de modo absoluto. Su arrogancia elitista supera con creces su autentico poder y en realidad se encuentran cagados de miedo por la insurrección que están protagonizando los trabajadores de su país en estos momentos. Y su miedo aumenta al comprobar que se propagan levantamientos por casi todos los países de La Tierra._

_-¿Realmente consideras que una chusma desorganizada y salvaje es capaz de arrebatarnos el sueño? Definitivamente ustedes deben ser una especie de extraterrestres. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que los insurgentes representan una real amenaza para nuestros intereses más firmemente consolidados._

_-Debe ser por ello que su Congreso acaba de aprobar definitivamente la Ley de Restablecimiento del Servicio Militar Obligatorio. Seguramente es por su falta de miedo y por la desorganización galopante de las huestes insurgentes que han llamado al alistamiento general e inmediato de todos los hombres y mujeres aptos para portar armas y para participar en acciones de combate. Y debe ser por la falta de capacidad de los insurrectos que su gobierno ha declarado la Ley Marcial por todo el país y declarado que cualquier enemigo capturado será inmediatamente enjuiciado, tenga o no defensor legal y, de acuerdo a su delito o presunto delito, condenado, incluso con la pena capital._

_-Resulta molesto hablar con una sabelotodo que pretende imponerse sobre sus contrincantes utilizando la mordacidad, la ironía y la sorna de modo ampliado. Deja mucho que decir sobre la personalidad del individuo._

_-Y no has sido capaz de replicarme adecuadamente a ninguno de mis planteamientos. Déjame insistir. Si el levantamiento generalizado de la población laboral de su nación no representa una amenaza seria para los intereses creados de la Clase Oligárquica ¿Por qué los principales dignatarios políticos, militares y económicos de Estados Unidos han estado sosteniendo conversaciones casi semanales con personajes como Apocalipsis, Doom, Siniestro, Shaw y los líderes de Hydra? ¿Por qué la temática central de tales conversaciones ha sido; tal como elementos infiltrados han logrado hacer trascender al gran público; la concreción de una estrategia común para la supresión de la peligrosa organización política del movimiento insurgente de los obreros tanto en el frente domestico como a nivel internacional?_

_Si, tal como insistes en afirmar, los insurgentes guiados por Markson y respaldados por algunos elementos radicalizados de la propia Burguesía no representan más que escoria ¿A qué se debe que los ejércitos secretos bajo las ordenes de SHIELD hayan disminuido en una proporción de ochenta y cinco por ciento sus operaciones para desmantelar a Hydra o para acorralar a los Supremacistas, pero haya multiplicado en una medida de casi setecientos por ciento las acciones para aniquilar la subversión obrera?_

_-No insistas Kathy. Por muchas cifras y estadísticas que les ofrezcas a estos chicos, no reconocerán jamás que su sociedad está podrida hasta la medula y que es en interés del Género Humano y no solo de la Clase Trabajadora la existencia de una sublevación generalizada que barra con las estructuras dominantes que mantienen estancada a la Humanidad._

Al voltear para comprobar sus sospechas pudo apreciar que en efecto había reconocido la voz de la persona que había decidido entrometerse en la conversación ofreciendo una opinión groseramente terrorista.

_-Mira tú. Pero si es la esplendorosa ex-noviecita de mi hermano. La sin par Jennifer Westerson. No sabía que habías vuelto por el pueblo. ¿Te cansaste de los vagabundeos por todas las naciones y decidiste dar un paseo por tus antiguos pagos?_

_-He recorrido estas calles muchas veces en mi vida desde que termine mi relación con tu hermano. Que ustedes, demasiado pagados de sí mismos como para observar lo que acontece a su alrededor, no se percataran de mi presencia es un asunto completamente diferente. Y por otra parte yo nunca fui la noviecita de tu hermano. Fui su prometida. Y fue determinación de ambos reventar el compromiso._

_-Que conveniente. Y apenas rompiste con mi hermano saliste a correr a los brazos del zafio mexicano que te empala todas las noches._

Hasta sus amigos jadearon por la sorpresa ante comentario tan groseramente desproporcionado. Pero es que jamás había podido soportar a esa mujercita que se creía una gran cosa, pero que abandonaba a su hermano, un hombre de primera para ir a abrirse de piernas para un analfabeto, mestizo y estúpido inmigrante sureño.

Pero en vez de responder con una grosería brutal y demostrar su indignación por la afrenta, lo único que hizo la joven mujer fue largar una estentórea carcajada salida de lo más profundo de su alma.

_-Eres gracioso hasta caer en lo patético. Dado que admiras tanto a tu hermano deberías procurar convertirte en el hombre que él es en vez de en el pobre espejismo que eres. Ambos tardamos más de un año en recomenzar nuestra vida amorosa después de la ruptura. Y él, demostrando que es un autentico caballero jamás se molesto porque yo decidiera rehacer mi vida. Después de todo ya no formaba parte de la suya. Aunque tienes razón en una cosa, soy la mujer de un mexicano, inmigrante y presuntamente ignorante y zafio y es el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Hasta puedo compararlo sin miedo alguno con tu hermano._

_Tu hermano y yo rompimos en buena ley y decidimos recomenzar nuestras vidas y el único que no lo acepta eres tú, que ni siquiera tienes vela en este entierro. El se consiguió otra novia y pasado mañana se casa con ella. Y yo, para que tu cabeza machista pueda entender lo que digo, me convertí en la mujer de otro hombre. Y ambos estamos felices por ello. Que tú me desearas y quisieras tenerme en tu cama pese a que era la mujer de tu hermano y, como rompimos, eso se volvió un sueño aun más lejano que antes es una cosa completamente diferente. Deberías revisarte mejor. Desear poseer lo que le pertenece a tu hermano no es nada sano._

_Además no he venido aquí recorriendo el país de costa a costa para recomenzar una vieja disputa surgida de mi vida sentimental y sexual. Vine aquí, mi querida Kathy, porque debemos apresurar las acciones y tomar medidas más enérgicas a las ya asumidas. Los dementes están tomando posiciones cada vez más firmes y el loco mayor adquiere, junto con su sequito y sus aliados, poderes de intervención de una amplitud aterradora. Cada realidad terrorífica, cada distopia que hemos conocido de presencia o de rumor esta a un paso de volverse realidad concreta y amenaza con devorarnos brutalmente. Y aunque sus capacidades de intervención se encuentran sumamente dañadas en estos momentos, los cuatro sabemos que lo que pase aquí les interesa en grado sumo. Ambos conflictos están íntimamente relacionados._

_-Lo sabemos. Vinimos aquí precisamente porque este local posee la mejor señal televisiva de toda la zona en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda y no queremos perdernos ni una sola palabra del programado discurso de ese lunático. Su alianza con los bandoleros y su integración en la Alianza lo hace un objetivo de primer nivel para nuestros líderes. Aunque como siempre, deben ser ustedes mismos quienes resuelvan su desastre, así como nosotros nos encargamos del nuestro. Cada quien confronta el aspecto de la amenaza que más lo perturbe y todos quedamos plenamente satisfechos. En caso que tengamos éxito._

_-Eso ni me lo cuestiono. Resulta un imperativo moral, una obligación para con todo el Multiverso el que tengamos éxito. De lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser de unas proporciones tan catastróficas que los relatos de los grandes cataclismos apocalípticos de nuestras religiones pasarían a ser un juego infantil diseñado por mentes incapaces de comprender la realidad de los problemas que vivían y padecían._

_-Hemos escuchado rumores inquietantes que quizá podrías aclarar o despejar. Se sospecha que en las altas esferas pretenden colocarlo en una especie de Ministerio Plenipotenciario que prácticamente lo colocaría como Premier de facto de la Nación. Se habla incluso de una Alianza a nivel planetario entre los más importantes Estados de lo que ustedes llaman Occidente en una modalidad tal que prácticamente los transformaría en una sola entidad centralizada y comandada por este presunto Ministerio y con él como su principal dirigente._

_-Tales rumores se sostienen sobre las intenciones del Círculo más selecto de los potentados Supremacistas y sus conexiones con los elementos de mayor jerarquía en el entramado de poder en Washington y New York. Los éxitos de los insurrectos y la propagación cada vez más amplia de las ideas y prácticas subversivas por vastas regiones de Occidente y Oriente han impuesto un ritmo vertiginoso a los miedos y desesperanzas de los integrantes de la Elite. Cualquiera que se presente con un plan aparentemente capaz de contener y destruir la propagación de lo que consideran como la enfermedad revolucionaria será elevado a los pináculos más elevados del Status Quo. Lo cual explica la pasividad del megalómano latveriano ante la hegemonía del otro. Que este se encargue del trabajo sucio. Doom se encargara de reclamar los despojos, una vez consolidado el éxito de la tramoya conspirativa._

_-¿Crees que las diferencias son demasiado elevadas como para que se concrete una alianza de largo aliento, quizá permanente? Hemos visto realidades parecidas a esta, en la cual los lazos establecidos por estos megalómanos han sido lo suficientemente sólidos como para prolongarse por décadas._

_-Y sin embargo, a la larga, estas coaliciones han terminado despedazadas por la irrupción del egocentrismo desmedido de todos los involucrados. Uno de ellos se cree la panacea de su raza y el elegido para guiarla a una cruzada de grandeza planetaria y universal. El otro se considera la expresión más notable de la nobleza y de la monarquía, pese a ser el hijo de una vulgar bruja del pueblo gitano, y por ende se considera con derecho a ver a todos los demás como escoria subdesarrollada que debería rendirle pleitesía como si de Dios se tratara. Otro es un científico demencial interesado en el tema de la evolución natural y de la evolución inducida y se cree con derecho a manipular cada aspecto de la vida de las personas de este mundo en pro de su experimento genético masivo. Y por ahí sigue la trayectoria vital de esta pandilla de mequetrefes. ¿Por qué creen que la burguesía de mi país se lleva tan bien con ellos? Son tal para cual. Las máximas expresiones de la arrogancia, la ambición y la ceguera imperialista que puedan concebirse._

_-Aun así no podemos basar nuestras esperanzas en los odios, rencores y desconfianzas existentes entre la nueva fuerza de choque de la clase burguesa de este mundo. Esta más que claro que están dispuesto a aplazar sus diferencias y confrontaciones para un momento más propicio para sus intereses. Por los momentos tememos que poseen toda la intención de conformar una fuerza unificada y homogénea, capaz de representar un poder real en la balanza._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con ese planteamiento. Pero también debemos considerar a los insurgentes guiados por Markson. Aunque los factores subversivos en Estados Unidos se encuentran lejos de constituir una potencia unida y uniforme con un solo plan de acción y una sola teoría política, también están de acuerdo en mantener sus diferencias apartadas a un lado, por lo menos hasta que las mayores amenazas para los intereses de la Clase Obrera hayan sido liquidadas y puedan resolver sin peligro para los intereses generales de la Revolución sus diversas interpretaciones de la realidad global y particular de las Clases desposeídas, explotadas y oprimidas, tanto en América como en el resto del globo terráqueo._

No había escuchado nada de esta conversación acontecida tras el desplante grosero que le infirió la ex de su hermano. Los cuatro se habían colocado en unos asientos bastante alejados de los que sus amigos y él ocupaban, pero podía ver a la perfección el movimiento de los labios de los extranjeros y de los de Jennifer y así estaba en posición y capacidad de leer lo que decían, pese a la distancia que los separaba. Una habilidad adquirida gracias a las capacidades aprehendidas por su hermano debido a su labor como agente de campo de la División de Operaciones Especiales de Contraespionaje y Sabotaje del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Siempre se había preguntado si Jennifer sabía acerca de las labores secretas que su prometido realizaba y las razones por las cuales había llegado a estar semanas sola sin recibir las visitas y atenciones del hombre con el que se casaría. Siempre había tenido la duda de si la chica sería una de esas mujeres tontas que no tenían noción de las actividades reales a las que se dedicaban sus amantes y maridos y se contentaban con esperarlos indefinidamente. Dada su intensa labor política pública y secreta entre los revolucionarios, los supremacistas y los entes oficiales sin que nadie supiera en verdad a quien apoyaba y con todos creyendo que en realidad fungía como pieza a su favor, ponía en severa duda semejante papel de novia idiota. Lo más seguro es que supiera mejor que su propio prometido los problemas a los que se enfrentaba en cada una de sus misiones.

Decidió proseguir con su labor de enterarse de la conversación de los cuatro recién llegados, los cuales eran portadores de un gran interés para su persona. No solo por ser tres de ellos unos completos desconocidos, sino por la aparente afinidad que existía entre ellos y Jennifer. Dada las características de la conversación era evidente que los extranjeros no pertenecían a la población del planeta Tierra y lo más posible es que ni siquiera formaran parte de alguna de las razas, pueblos y civilizaciones que conformaban el Universo. Su procedencia interdimensional estaba, por lo menos para él, bastante bien definida. Lo que explicaría la comodidad con la que los humanos trataban a su compañero licántropo y la aparente normalidad que revestía para ellos la existencia de una criatura de físico tan evidentemente bestial.

_-Lo realmente importante, por los momentos, no resulta en la posibilidad de la continuidad en el tiempo y el espacio de la Alianza entre los líderes de los Supremacistas y los grandes monarcas, empresarios y políticos de la nobleza y la burguesía actuales. La cosa importante se encuentra en que aun separados estos personajes y sus grupos organizados representan factores de poder de primera línea en el escenario político y militar occidental. Basta con recordar la manifestación armada de los milicianos apocalípticos en Utah la semana pasada y el posterior ataque desencadenado por estas alimañas contra tres bases de la insurgencia en Nevada y Arizona. También está la violenta operación armada de las brigadas de matones científicamente manipulados de Siniestro que asolaron varias poblaciones en el sur de Francia, el noreste de Italia y el oeste de Alemania en las cuales se aglutinaban presuntamente elementos armados de los partidos de extrema izquierda que están resurgiendo en la Vieja Europa. Y los despliegues de poder, talento y sabiduría de Doom son tan conocidos que resulta una gigantesca perogrullada el solo hecho de recordarlos._

_Estoy segura que basados en ese poderío, que cada vez se acrecienta más y más, las informaciones que entreguen los medios de comunicación resultaran desagradablemente preocupantes. Aunque más que las informaciones de esos manipuladores de oficio lo que realmente me preocupa son las afirmaciones y las intenciones de los mandamases contrarrevolucionarios. Gracias al poder que han desarrollado no dudo ni por un minuto que Apocalipsis ofrezca en sus declaraciones de hoy un detallado plan de cuál es su visión de futuro para nuestro país y cuáles son los métodos por los que obtendrá la imposición de semejante realidad. Y no podemos dejar en el olvido que, por lo menos momentáneamente, Apocalipsis posee la plena confianza y apoyo de los líderes militares más capacitados y con mayor experiencia combativa de todo el Oeste. El que los Generales Dorados mantengan lazos sólidos con el maniaco líder de los supremacistas representa la mayor muestra de lo concreto que es la amenaza apocalíptica contra nuestra civilización y las posibilidades de una transformación favorable a la humanidad._

_-Realmente, los supremacistas y sus aliados humanos, ya han dado declaraciones más o menos públicas en las que han dejado bien establecidas sus posiciones y políticas en caso de llegar al máximo pináculo del poder del Estado. Lo único que harán ahora será dejar patente que cuentan con el apoyo completo del viejo aparato del Estado y poseen una alianza prácticamente formal con la burguesía tradicional norteamericana o por lo menos con los elementos más importantes, sólidos, poderosos e irónicamente más retrógrados y decididamente fascistas de esta Clase Dominante._

_-Lo que constituye una fuente de perturbación nacional sin precedentes en la historia patria. Nunca la burguesía de este país se había atrevido a aprestar su apoyo decidido a los movimientos sociales más retrógrados surgidos del basurero nacional, de una forma tan pública y notoria. Si Wall Street y Washington se encuentran determinados a blindar con su respaldo las acciones político-militares de lo supremacistas y a conferir de legalidad y "legitimidad" cualquier planteamiento que estos fenómenos de circo estén prestos a llevar a término, eso solo significa que las matanzas que hasta ahora han sacudido a este país y a otras regiones del globo terráqueo pronto se verán reducidas a escaramuzas preparatorias de las autenticas confrontaciones de esta Guerra de Clases de proporciones globales y como nosotros bien sabemos del tamaño de todo el Multiverso; y eso por supuesto incluye hasta una auténtica batalla entre colosos plenamente armados como lo fue la Batalla de Chicago._

_-Lo que importa en realidad, de un modo concreto para el momento presente es el grado de involucramiento de las autoridades político-militares occidentales en las maniobras y operaciones bélicas que los Supremacistas vayan a llevar a término en las próximas fechas. Con el estado de efervescencia social que existe en las naciones occidentales cualquier política de extrema derecha solo tiene la posibilidad de implantarse en la práctica si cuenta con el respaldo de un poderoso aparato armado. Y por poderosos que sean los Supremacistas y sus aliados, no cuentan aun con los recursos para imponerse sobre sus adversarios, a menos que los potentados de Washington y Wall Street estén dispuestos a ir al todo por el todo._

_-Precisamente por ello es importante conocer cuáles son las declaraciones que ofrecerá En Sabah Nur en su rueda de prensa dentro de quince minutos. Dependiendo de la reacción de los amos del aparato dominante ante las declaraciones de Apocalipsis en vivo y directo, frente a las mismas puertas de la Casa Blanca, sabremos a que debemos atenernos. Las palabras que el megalómano egipcio soltara durante su alocución serán de seguro tan explosivas y brutales como caben esperar de un terrorista de su trayectoria y calibre. Si, pese a toda la carga explosiva que estas declaraciones contendrán, los potentados permanecen de brazos cruzados podemos estar razonablemente convencidos que la Alianza entre todos los factores de poder contrarrevolucionarios nacionales y extranjeros para aplastar la insurgencia general de los trabajadores ha sido concretada de un modo definitivo._

Decidió tomar parte en la conversación aunque solo fuera por trastornar un poco la tranquilidad que pese a sus apocalípticas palabras destilaba toda la corporeidad de su ex cuñada. Poseía una tranquilidad pasmosa, que hacía un contraste notable con las características horribles con las que describía la realidad en caso de concretarse la unión de todos los grupos y movimientos contrarrevolucionarios del país. Era como si pese a estar esperando una hecatombe horrorosa, su ex cuñada poseyera un conocimiento o una planificación que la hacían inmune a las consecuencias nefastas que predecía con tanta certidumbre profética.

Pero su intervención fue detenida por una aparición completamente inesperada y que lo dejo confundido de un modo notable. Su hermano mayor apareció en la entrada del local, llevando del brazo a una joven mujer de evidente atractivo y a la que recordaba como la nueva prometida. Ambos hacían la pareja perfecta si se atenía a los clichés de la vieja época hollywoodense. Ambos eran rubios como el sol, atractivos, guapos, ricos hasta la obscenidad y pertenecientes a las mejores familias del Estado. El poseía una altura que no bajaba de los ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros y una musculatura que revelaba una práctica constante de ejercicios físicos intensos. Ella era más baja que el aunque no menor de los ciento setenta centímetros, con unas curvas muy bien colocadas en donde los hombres opinaban que las mujeres deberían tenerlas y una delicadeza femenina propia de toda dama de bien.

Lo más sorpresivo no constituía sin embargo la llegada de su hermano y la chica con la que se iba a casar próximamente. Lo realmente inexplicable consistía en la caminata de ambos hacía los asientos que ocupaban Jennifer y los tres extranjeros. Y la mirada y sonrisa que estaban plasmados en el rostro de Jennifer demostraban que los estaba esperando. Por lo menos a su hermano. La mirada de la chica adquirió una expresión más o menos sombría al percatarse de la presencia de la otra, una dureza no exenta de sorpresa. Era evidente que no se esperaba que la nueva mujer de su hermano se presentara a lo que fuera que habían estado planificando.

_-¿Quién carajos es ella? Y lo más importante ¿por qué rayos se encuentra aquí?_

La mirada con la que Jennifer observaba a la recién llegada estaba llena de lo que no podía ser definido sino como desprecio absoluto. Sus ojos parecían querer indicar que no comprendía porque una muñequita de porcelana burguesa se encontraba involucrada en una cuestión que no era apropiada para personas sin la voluntad y la fuerza física adecuadas. Lo cual era muy irónico y hasta cierto punto muy machista si se tomaba en consideración que la propia Jennifer, aunque de altura bastante mayor a la de la otra joven, poseía las características físicas propias de una delicada mujer de la burguesía. Que su contextura hubiera adquirido una reciedumbre mayor gracias al feroz activismo político de la muchacha y su constante entrenamiento físico no bastaba para ocultar la clara feminidad y belleza de Jennifer. El que despreciara a una mujer por poseer cualidades físicas idénticas a las de ella en cuanto a belleza, feminidad y hasta delicadeza no dejaba de ser graciosamente risible. Además semejante actitud no compaginaba con el discurso feminista de Jennifer y su insistencia en que las mujeres, cualesquiera fueran sus características físicas poseían las mismas capacidades y dotes que los machos de la especie. Por lo visto había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeada de hombres rudos y brutales y se había contagiado algo del machismo natural de todos los implicados en los aparatos armados.

_-Me sorprende tanta hostilidad por tú parte querida. Pensé que todo lo nuestro estaba ya olvidado y que no sufrirías de ataques de celos por la presencia de mi prometida._

_-Gracioso, muy gracioso. No sé si estarás enterado de lo que acontece a nuestro alrededor Harrison pero el país se está despedazando en una guerra civil de proporciones épicas y la verdad no estamos en situación como para estar llevando novias a reuniones de importancia capital. Tal vez eso no te lo enseñaron en el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Pero déjame recordártelo. Las novias son un estorbo. Tener que estar pendientes de protegerlas resulta un incordio para tomar parte en los asuntos importantes._

_-Me dejas pasmado. Hasta dónde puedo recordar tu eres tan mujer como lo es ella. Fuiste mi novia, es más, fuiste mi prometida. Y no recuerdo que jamás te engañara o manipulara acerca de mis actividades. No recuerdo que fuera necesario mantenerte protegida y que por ello perdiera tiempo valioso en atender los asuntos importantes. Suena muy machista tu declaración._

_-La diferencia entre esta chica y yo estriba en que ella no es Jennifer Westerson. No la conozco y no tiendo a aplicar mediciones prejuiciosas, pero yo soy yo y eso es un hecho incuestionable. Yo conocía, a veces de antemano, las misiones que iban a encomendarte y los riesgos que ibas a correr, yo mantenía nexos con los más elevados pináculos del poder de los Sistemas de Inteligencia de todo Occidente. Yo no era ni soy la novia típica del agente secreto. Tengo más secretos y más contactos que James Bond, Jack Bauer y Jasón Burn combinados._

_-¿Y supones que soy una frágil, débil, patética y mediocre chica de la élite incapaz de romper un plato y que pasa su vida dependiendo de la voluntad y las acciones de los hombres? ¿Crees que soy incapaz de valerme por mi misma debido a mi constitución física que posee unas características marcadamente femeninas, poco aptas para la rudeza de la política?_

_-Con franqueza, si lo creo. Y no sirve de nada que me mires como lo haces y des a entender que yo misma soy un ejemplar de valiosa, delicada y deseada carne femenina, nacida, criada y educada en el seno de la más rancia oligarquía imperial. Yo me construí a mí misma. Me rebele contra la anodina vida que me pretendían imponer mis familiares y socios y me impuse a una realidad machista hasta los extremos más horrendos. Tanto mis estudios, como mi riqueza, como mi resistencia física y mis amores, así como mis opiniones políticas y mis contactos con cada elemento importante de la vida política de Occidente y más allá me los labre yo misma desde mi adolescencia, pese a la oposición salvaje de mis padres. Todo lo que he logrado y mi resistencia contra las adversidades del mundo lo conseguí con un esfuerzo que nadie pensaría que tendría. Con franqueza no espero que las hijas de la burguesía sigan demasiado mi ejemplo y menos en cuanto a qué partido apoyan en esta conflagración monstruosa._

_Y me perdonas si sueno despreciativa, pero cuando las mujeres de nuestra clase demuestran poseer energía y no se limitan a manipular a sus hombres para que actúen por ellas no suelen hacerlo para defender los intereses de los explotados y pisoteados de la Tierra sino para asegurarse que sus cochinos privilegios de clase no les vayan a ser arrancados de sus manos blancas, tiernas, delicadas y emporcadas en sangre._

_-Impresionante requisitoria y autoalabanza. Reconozco que la gente de mi clase se encuentra llena de mierda hasta los tuétanos, pero no deberías adoptar los prejuicios de la clase baja solo porque apoyas sus reivindicaciones. La justeza de su causa no vale ni medio si se van a empeñar en subestimar a sus contrarios. No creo que Markson posea tales menosprecios contra sus enemigos. De hecho su accionar demuestra que considera a la burguesía una clase tan peligrosa que es digna de exterminio. Y eso incluye a sus mujeres. De lo contrario no tendría sentido que haya hecho circular unas directrices secretas que prohíben bajo pena capital cualquier tipo de relación afectiva o carnal entre sus partidarios y los hombres y mujeres de la clase burguesa._

_Además, que si Markson sintiera por los burgueses el mismo menosprecio que tú no estaría tan intensamente interesado en concretar una alianza con los alienígenos interdimensionales desde que descubrió su existencia y su concepción del mundo. La oportunidad de mantener lazos de unión firmes con una civilización que basa su existencia en los principios y prácticas de lo que solo puede ser concebido como un obrerismo radical extremo y que lleva cuatro mil años cosechando triunfos espectaculares en todos los campos del quehacer civilizatorio, sea en la economía, la ciencia, la tecnología, la cultura, la literatura, la arquitectura, o la guerra y que tiene un odio acérrimo a todo lo que represente dominación de clase solo puede interesar a una persona que conoce las dificultades que representa el enemigo contra el que se enfrenta._

Pese a que no estaba plasmada en su expresión; Jennifer siempre había sabido cómo mantener bien ocultas sus emociones; resultaba evidente para cualquiera que supiera leer la más mínima modificación en la expresión facial y en el lenguaje corporal de una persona, que la joven burguesa convertida en revolucionaria se encontraba claramente sorprendida por la demostración de conocimiento sobre los movimientos y las motivaciones de la dirigencia subversiva estadounidense. La sorpresa fue lo suficientemente importante como para generar un cambio en el desprecio de Jennifer por la prometida de su ex y casi imperceptiblemente hizo un giro con la cabeza invitándola a tomar asiento con ella y sus compañeros interdimensionales.

_-Me disculpo si parecí una perra completa. Pero ni siquiera yo misma fui siempre la que soy ahora. _

_-Comprendo la desconfianza. Supongo que en tiempos de guerra nadie espera que una chica como yo descuelle en ningún aspecto. Aparte del de ser el trofeo del macho alfa o el botín del vencedor._

_-No confundas las cosas. Pese a que mis palabras pudieran rezumar desprecio por la apariencia de "debilidad" que emanas; la misma que los machos de la especie consideran que represento yo misma, como bien puntualizaste; en realidad lo que demostraban era una completa y absoluta desconfianza. Pese a que las feministas podrían considerar mis opiniones escandalosas, siempre he creído que las mujeres de la burguesía son aun peores y más peligrosas que sus compañeros. Incluso en tiempos bélicos donde la testosterona esta a la orden del día. Son las más fieras defensoras de los privilegios que las mantienen en la cima del poder social y sus manipulaciones a sus padres y parejas para que defiendan con uñas y dientes su posición rayan en lo mefistofélico. Su propia "debilidad" es su arma más peligrosa._

_-¡Me estabas probando!_

_-Necesitaba saber el terreno que estaba pisando. Nací y crecí como mujer y a diferencia de muchas me gusta serlo y se emplear las armas que, según esta sociedad machista, Dios me dio. Puedo manipular a cualquiera como la mejor y el que sepa emplear las mismas armas creadas por los hombres para construir su poderío es un bono adicional que empleo con energía. Quería probar que tipo de persona eras. Una manipuladora tras bambalinas o una mujer de verdad y veo que tus garras son tan afiladas como las mías. Harrison siempre ha demostrado poseer cualidades inmejorables a la hora de escoger sus parejas._

_-Gran ego. Y contradicciones evidentes. Desprecias a las mujeres burguesas por sus manipulaciones, pero empleas sin tapujos y jactándote de ello, sus artes. Y si logras lo que te propones construyes o devastas todo a tú alrededor tal cual ellas mismas._

_-No confundas los términos. Desprecio las manipulaciones porque considero que hombres y mujeres podemos vivir en este mundo siendo quienes somos, con total franqueza y demostrándonos mutuamente todas nuestras potencialidades para beneficio mutuo. No creo que los hombres deban imponerse sobre las mujeres y obligarlas a aceptar su predominio, ni creo que las mujeres deban manipular a los hombres y aniquilarlos por la espalda después de haberlos usado a su antojo. El uso completo de las facultades y capacidades de ambos sexos de forma abierta y sin tapujos podría elevar a la humanidad a una era de grandeza sin precedentes, cualquier otra forma de actuar nos pone a un paso de la debacle que nos quieren imponer En Sabah Nur y su alianza._

_Pero como dije antes empleo las armas que me corresponden. Y en esta sociedad descaradamente machista y retrograda, donde solo vale la opinión del poder, la manipulación y la falsía son armas aceptables y utilizables. Todos los explotados y oprimidos y todos los aliados de los explotados y oprimidos tienen el derecho de emplear la manipulación, la trampa, la mentira, el engaño, en otras palabras la estrategia para librarse del yugo del poder. Siempre y cuando estas armas las emplee contra sus enemigos de clase y no contra su propia gente, no existe ningún problema._

_-Las mujeres opinamos que eso es exactamente lo que hacemos cuando manipulamos a los hombres._

_-Ese es precisamente el error del análisis más extremo de las feministas. Los hombres no son el enemigo. Pese a que la estructura patriarcal parezca favorecerlos a todos ellos más que a cualquiera de nosotras. Te garantizo que es un engaño macabro. He vivido años de mi existencia entre los proletarios y marginales de este país y aunque la brutalidad de los hombres de estas clases sobre sus mujeres es real, también lo es la solidaridad que entre ellos existe, que es mucho mayor que entre las clases medias y las altas. Se necesitan mutuamente como no lo hacemos entre nosotros y de esa necesidad nace una solidaridad acerada, causa de la potencia de sus rebeliones cuando se dan plena cuenta de su poderío._

_El enemigo es una sociedad construida en base a una explotación abrumadora y una opresión cruel y desmedida. Una sociedad en la que la Clase en el poder utiliza todos los prejuicios y rencores de la humanidad, el racismo, el machismo, el hembrismo, el fanatismo religioso, para mantener divididos a los grupos sociales que puedan desafiar su primacía odiosa. Cuando las mujeres hacen de todos los hombres sus enemigos no captan que le hacen el juego al poder de un sistema que aplasta por igual a ambos sexos y se alimenta de sus enfrentamientos absurdos para perpetuarse. Y que este sistema tiene entre sus principales benefactoras y beneficiarias al segmento femenino de la clase burguesa. Segmento femenino tan rapaz, cruel, explotador y determinado a mantener sus privilegios como sus pares masculinos, sino es que más y que no sienten la mínima solidaridad real con los sufrimientos de las mujeres de las clases populares._

_En cuanto a mí siempre he sido transparente con los hombres de mi vida. Tú prometido sabía bien quién era yo cuando estábamos relacionados y desde el principio conocía mis posicionamientos políticos. Pese a pertenecer a los Servicios Imperiales conocía mis planteamientos izquierdistas y los aceptaba y yo aceptaba sus creencias, pese a ser erróneas. Nunca nos engañamos y siempre dejamos claro quiénes éramos. Solo con Manuel cometí el error de "engañarlo" al no decirle desde un principio quien era yo. Pero la verdad nunca creí que no lo supiera. Pensé que jugaba a no conocerme._

Pese al tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzara su relación con el inmigrante iletrado, era evidente que aun resultaba objeto de incredulidad y perplejidad para Jennifer el desconocimiento de su amante de quien era su novia.

_-Eres un poco engreída. Aun te extrañas, pese al tiempo transcurrido, de la ignorancia del tipo sobre tu existencia. Como si todo el planeta debiera conocerte._

_-Es simple. Y no es engreimiento. Es conocer tu lugar en el planeta. Soy Jennifer Westerson, una mujer que apenas tiene un poquito de menos poderío financiero que el resto de la Gran Oligarquía Occidental. Mis fotos y videos han aparecido en cada periódico, revista, red social, canal de televisión existente en el planeta desde hace más de una década._

Aunque no tenía nada que ver con la importante conversación que estaban sosteniendo era evidente que su relación con Pereira aun la trastornaba. Sus inicios habían sido bruscos. Jennifer no creía que alguien desconociera su existencia y cuando su ahora amante le dijo que no sabía quién era ella las cosas se pusieron extrañas y hasta agresivas. Westerson pensó que se burlaba de ella y que cuando se acostó con ella lo hizo para alardear de haber estado con una de las mujeres de la burguesía de más renombre del planeta. Una especie de botín de guerra en la cruda relación entre las clases y las razas en Estados Unidos. Su incredulidad fue abrumadora cuando se percato que él era sincero y que no había tenido idea que se estaba follando a la hija de una de las más poderosas familias del mundo. Lo cual halago sobremanera a la chica y al mismo tiempo la descoloco. El hombre estaba interesado realmente en ella y no en su enorme fortuna y quería estar con ella no con su riqueza o la de su familia. Pero al mismo tiempo le hizo escozor a su ego. Pese a su declarado pensamiento revolucionario, Jennifer no ocultaba su arrogancia y lo orgullosa que estaba de sus cualidades físicas e intelectuales y le dejo un sabor de boca agridulce que hubiera personas en este planeta que no tuvieran capacidad de reconocerla apenas la veían, cuando su rostro y su cuerpo era conocido hasta en las capitales de las grandes potencias intergalácticas e Interdimensionales. Carajo, se había reunido con enviados de altísimo rango de los mismísimos Imperios Kree, Skrull, Shi'ar y hasta de las potencias interdimensionales que habían decidido perturbar con sus conflictos a las naciones de esta realidad; habían salido en pantalla de todos los noticieros del mundo los embajadores de la ahora conocida Alianza Imperial al momento de estrechar la mano de Jennifer y pocos días después habían salido también en todos los noticieros del mundo los embajadores de la Federación Intergaláctica manteniendo conversación con la misma Jennifer; y ello pese al conocido estado de guerra que enfrentaba a ambas potencias interdimensionales.

En verdad no creía que en estos momentos, pese a lo obviamente trastornada que aun la dejaba el recuerdo, ella se hubiera detenido demasiado en el suceso tal cual él lo estaba haciendo. Estaba envarada, tiesa y a la expectativa. Sus compañeros, su ex y la nueva prometida del mismo estaban tan envarados como ella misma. Las pantallas del televisor mostraban las mismísimas puertas de la Casa Blanca y frente a ellas se encontraba En Sabah Nur preparado para ofrecer las declaraciones que había prometido dar para ese día al término de su reunión con el Alto Gobierno. En las pantallas de los noticiarios televisivos podían observarse a los lados del megalómano terrorista a Mr. Siniestro, Dr. Doom, Shaw, Ultron, y Osborn y detrás de ellos, como si se tratara de una visión del sombrío futuro dominado por el grupo de dementes megalómanos con la plena aquiescencia de los actuales mandamases, la plana mayor del Estado Norteamericano con el Presidente a la cabeza y todo su Gabinete junto a él.

**-"Ciudadanos de América. Durante largos meses este país ha tenido que tolerar un sinfín de males que han deshecho su tradicional prosperidad y grandeza. Una sucesión salvaje de motines, sublevaciones, encarnizadas insurrecciones y matanzas desenfrenadas han llenado las calles de nuestra gran nación con sangre y dolor. Incluso elementos desorganizados y mal integrados de mis partidarios han desempeñado un triste papel en la creación de este caótico escenario al desencadenar los dramáticos y criminales eventos conocidos como el Atentado Mutante de New York. Fue, tomando como pretexto esta carnicería sin sentido de algunos de mis partidarios, que las huestes del bandolero y traidor de Markson tomaron la determinación de alzarse contra el Orden, la Legalidad y el Progreso que imperan en esta notable potencia e intentar imponer su particular, retrograda y desnaturalizada visión del mundo. **

**Lo peor de este alzamiento no se encuentra no obstante en la capacidad de los matones de Markson para atraerse las simpatías de amplias masas de los honestos trabajadores estadounidenses para sus operaciones de bandolerismo a amplia escala. Lo peor se encuentra en la abierta traición de estos hampones de baja ralea para con su patria. Esta comprobado que han recibido financiamiento, aprovisionamiento y enormes cantidades de armamento de los bancos y arsenales del Imperio Mutante de Magneto. Esta comprobado que han mantenido conversaciones inapropiadamente politizadas con enviados del Imperio Kree, y las razas Skrull y Shi'ar pese a que se sabe de las abiertas agresiones que estos pueblos han desencadenado contra nuestro planeta en el pasado reciente. Y sabemos que han mantenido reuniones clandestinas con embajadores de fuerzas caóticas de Universos Alternativos al nuestro, que parecen simpatizar con su primitiva filosofía y se han encargado de sembrar el caos y la destrucción en su propia realidad y parece que ahora intentan infectar la nuestra. Unas fuerzas caóticas que se autodenominan: La Federación.**

**Motivados por una realidad tan catastrófica que amenaza con destruir todo lo que la civilización humana y los Homo Superior hemos logrado construir a lo largo de los milenios, decidimos dar el primer paso e intentar sostener conversaciones saludables con las autoridades máximas de Washington para conseguir en la medida de lo posible un plan de acción concertado contra los auténticos enemigos de la libertad y el progreso de los pueblos.**

**Como primera medida, y comprendiendo que el verdadero enemigo lo tenemos frente a nosotros, tanto el Señor Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América como mi persona hemos dado las órdenes pertinentes a nuestras respectivas fuerzas de combate para que cesen cualquier tipo de hostilidad entre ellas y participen de ahora en adelante en acciones de vigilancia conjunta contra los insumisos insurrectos guiados por el Caudillo de la Guerra William Markson. Llegamos a la comprensión que todas las hostilidades existentes entre nuestras fuerzas se debían a terribles malentendidos creados por elementos fanáticos o por agentes enemigos infiltrados y que en vez de combatir entre nosotros debíamos buscar y conseguir la manera de crear un sistema de colaboración bipartito que asegurara la supresión de las mutuas amenazas.**

**Pero, mientras comprendemos que la naturaleza misma nos empuja a colaborar por el bien de esta Gran Nación, también sabemos que existen elementos poderosos que pretenden sostener una campaña perpetua de subversión y socavamiento de los pilares de Estados Unidos y Occidente en provecho de potentados ajenos y chusmas bárbaras. Por ello no habrá bajo ningún pretexto paz con los integrantes de las bandas de salvajes terroristas que azotan esta patria nuestra. **

**No puedo hablar por las autoridades de Washington, pero puedo expresar mi propia opinión sobre la mejor manera de confrontar los retos que nos esperan en el futuro cercano. Y puedo asegurar que la única manera de confrontar esos retos es por la fuerza más enérgica. Aunque las libertades individuales que nuestra constitución y nuestro cuerpo legal amparan han sido la base de la potencia americana, también han sido la fuente de la que se han alimentado los elementos disgregadores de la subversión internacional y sus lacayos internos.**

**En la opinión de mi grupo y de mi propia persona las autoridades deberían suprimir de modo inmediato todos los articulados y decretos y leyes que autorizan a los trabajadores a organizarse en agrupaciones sindicales, a apoyar y crear sus propios partidos políticos, a manifestar su disgusto por las medidas tomadas por los empresarios o las figuras de autoridad públicas o privadas. Todas las organizaciones sindicales y/o laborales han de ser suprimidas por un tiempo parcial. El derecho a la huelga, la protesta, la manifestación, el reclamo de exigencias laborales, políticas y/o sociales debería serle prohibida a la Clase Obrera hasta que haya alcanzado la madurez política necesaria para poder expresarse de manera adulta y coherente y no hunda al país en el caos y la desorganización.**

**Cualquier líder o dirigente obrero que intentase promover la resistencia de los trabajadores a estas justas medidas de disciplina social se vería inmediatamente bajo el imperio de la ley por actos de subversión y terrorismo y debería ser sometido al juicio y a la condena adecuada de acuerdo a la magnitud de su crimen. Tal desacato a la legislación disciplinaria entraría a juicio de mi persona y de los más prominentes miembros de nuestra organización dentro del rango de los Delitos de Traición a la Patria y actividades de terrorismo domestico. Por lo tanto la única pena aceptable para semejantes bandoleros sería la supresión de su existencia de manera inmediata.**

**Para subsanar los males de Occidente en general y de Estados Unidos en particular únicamente el exterminio físico de los responsables del caos actual puede traer la paz necesaria para las labores reconstructivas. De otra manera se dará pie a la continuación y peor, a la propagación de la revuelta de la chusma y a la consolidación del caos vigente. Ni Markson, ni Olsen, ni Pereira, ni Christian merecen otra cosa que una política de exterminio para con sus traicioneras personas. **

**Por supuesto la última palabra al respecto corresponde a los Tribunales, legisladores y ministros de este Gobierno. Solo el honorable Presidente posee los poderes adecuados para que la Ley se implemente con toda su determinación y la subversión sea de una vez por todas acorralada y eliminada. Por los momentos nos limitaremos a labores de contención, apoyando a las fuerzas federales en lo que sea menester y en la medida de nuestras capacidades y fortalezas. **

**Pero aclaramos que seguiremos insistiendo en la necesidad de imponer restricciones severas al accionar de unas masas proletarias desbocadas y desobedientes que no terminan de entender que solo los dignos, los aptos, los fuertes poseen el derecho a dirigir los destinos de la especie humana. Restricciones que deberían sostenerse por lo menos un mínimo de una generación y cuya violación traiga aparejada la destrucción física, la muerte inmediata del o de los trasgresores. Solo así podrá mantenerse la estructura de la buena sociedad y acabar con esta impía sublevación. No tengo nada más que anunciar. Hasta otro momento.**

Una voz potente, parecida al rugido de una bestia carnívora hambrienta, resonó por todo el local con una alta cantidad de evidente furia contenida. Estaba convencido que si Apocalipsis se hubiera encontrado en el lugar habría pedido perdón por cada palabra que se le ocurrió mencionar en la declaración televisada.

_-Ese bastardo cree que las masas norteamericanas son tan imbéciles como para no ser capaces de leer entre líneas lo que realmente quiso decir en medio de su perorata patriotera. _

_-Lykan, puedo asegurarte que no había demasiado que leer entre líneas. Dejo bastante claro que tenía la intención de exterminar a las fuerzas insurgentes sin piedad ninguna._

_-Error mi querida Jennifer. Su declaración fue mucho más peligrosa que eso. Se encargo de enfatizar su disposición al crimen más bestial. Públicamente declaro que va a combatir contra los líderes de la resistencia hasta lograr su derrota mortal y que desea obtener el apoyo de las autoridades legales para ello. Pero al mismo tiempo declaro que una de las razones de su odio a los terroristas era que violaban el orden natural al no reconocer que los fuertes y aptos son los que deben regir el planeta. ¿Qué crees que harán sus huestes cuando determinen que la Casa Blanca no está en manos de los fuertes y aptos? Afirma que se limitara a labores de contención, hasta que el poder legal apruebe sus propuestas y hace creer que puede que nunca lo hagan. Pero aparece en las pantallas de televisión e internet en primera fila rodeado a su derecha e izquierda por sus compañeros de facción y muy atrás se encuentran los mandamases de Washington. ¿Qué mensaje entrega al mundo la figura de una Administración que aparece relegada en su propio territorio frente a unos invitados que se roban el show y siempre han afirmado que solo los fuertes deben sobrevivir y mandar? _

_Aunque utilizo un lenguaje aparentemente comedido para aquellos que no pertenecen a la subversión revolucionaria de Markson, dejo claro que sus intenciones dictatoriales van más allá de la supresión de una revuelta momentánea y que pretende prolongar su presencia en los recintos del poder no menos de una generación. Lo que constituye una trampa peligrosa también. Justo al lado de él, en su costado derecho se encontraba el Gran Lord Exiliado. Personaje al que nadie presto atención y que sabemos de buena fuente y por su accionar en Chicago es uno de los más firmes aliado de En Sabah Nur. En nuestra realidad, de la que el Exiliado forma parte, una generación es el espacio de tiempo que trascurre entre el inicio de un milenio y el comienzo de otro. O sea mil años enteros. ¿Cuando En Sabah Nur habla de su Tiranía de una generación se refiere a una generación terrícola o a una generación nuestra? Y no debemos olvidar la diferencia fundamental entre nuestros calendarios. Un año nuestro equivale a año y medio de ustedes. Mil años nuestros son mil quinientos años suyos._

_-Una visión valedera. Y más por la capacidad militar con la que cuenta En Sabah Nur. Los idiotas no se darán cuenta de las cifras, pero yo las considero a veces fundamentales para los análisis que deben realizarse. Y entra dentro de la incongruencia absoluta que una banda de forajidos de enorme tamaño como la de los Supremacistas acepte un papel segundón poseyendo la maquinaria de guerra más importante del Continente junto con Washington y los insurgentes. Sus fuerzas rondan los tres millones de integrantes entre humanos y mutantes, armados con lo último de la tecnología militar moderna; y distribuidos por todos los estados de la Unión. Además encuentran una modernización y aprovisionamiento constante gracias a la ayuda de Doom, Ultron y Siniestro. Y aunque las victorias de Markson y sus revolucionarios contra las hordas de Apocalipsis en las sucesivas batallas que han estremecido Nueva Orleans, Boston y Dallas representaron una sangría bestial para los Supremacistas y causo la muerte de uno de sus principales cabecillas no significo la destrucción de su columna vertebral y dejo su capacidad de combate prácticamente intacta en las Costas Pacifica y Atlántica._

_-Pero poseemos una clara ventaja sobre los Supremacistas. Una ventaja que pese a todos sus intentos no han podido suprimir o siquiera descubrir. ¿Recuerdas los tiempos en que íbamos a casarnos, mi querida Jennifer?_

_-A la perfección. Pero no veo en que puede ayudarnos ahora recordar nuestro pasado común._

_-Eso es porque estas recordando nuestro pasado común amoroso. Me refiero a nuestro pasado común político. Me refiero a la sucesión de documentos secretos que logramos sustraer de los Archivos de SHIELD e Hydra y los hermosos descubrimientos que realizamos. Me refiero a las causas de los severos golpes recibidos por los Supremacistas en las tres ciudades que mencionaste._

_-Semejante información ya se encuentra desactualizada. Evidentemente los Supremacistas han logrado captar la severidad de las pérdidas de los datos por parte de las Agencias de Inteligencia. De lo contrario las derrotas que padecieron frente a los batallones proletarios en el Sur y el Noreste hubieran significado su absoluto derrumbe y quizá la caída del mismísimo Apocalipsis. El Consejo Supremacista estaría en estos momentos aniquilado o dispersado de mantenerse actual la información que recabamos hace años._

_-En realidad mantiene una actualidad mayor a la deseada por ellos. Puede que cambiaran la magnitud de sus bases y la localización de los puestos de mando. Puede que los Cuarteles Generales de los líderes Supremacistas cambiaran de lugar. Pero los certeros golpes de los insurgentes contra las huestes apocalípticas demuestran que las posiciones enemigas siguen siendo las mismas de cuando nosotros los investigamos. No han variado el número y la localización de sus centros operativos y de aprovisionamiento, solo la importancia de cada uno. Atácalos a todos y tendrás tarde o temprano la ubicación del Comando Central y de sus principales cuarteles. _

_-¡Oh! Mira tú que fácil solución tenemos a nuestros problemas en la guerra contra el megalómano más despiadado de toda la historia, que cuenta con la alianza de otros megalómanos igual de feroces y posee un aparato armado de millones de hombres, decenas de miles de armas pesadas, millones de armas livianas y no menos de ciento cincuenta bases secretas perfectamente operacionales, solo en Estados Unidos. Atacar todo su vasto poderío político-militar de un solo golpe. Qué propuesta tan genial._

_-Ironías sardónicas aparte, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender lo que quiere decir mi prometido. Una ofensiva generalizada contra los bastiones principales de En Sabah Nur, por más que este haya podido cambiar la posición de las sedes centrales obligara a Apocalipsis a movilizar públicamente el grueso de sus fuerzas, incluyendo las que guarecen su actual Cuartel General. La calidad de su armamento, el nombre y rango de sus comandantes, el tamaño de sus perímetros y la magnitud de sus defensas, delataran cual de las bases descubiertas posee el rango de bastión primordial de los Supremacistas y les permitirá a los Insurgentes desmantelar todo el entramado de poder de esta pandilla de mafiosos._

Resultaba frustrante, pero su habilidad para leer los labios que había aprehendido tan bien de su hermano le estaba resultando completamente inútil. Desde que habían retomado su conversación tras el fin de las declaraciones del líder del Partido Supremacista, la estaban sosteniendo en un dialecto o idioma que no se parecía en nada a los conocidos por él y estaba seguro que por nadie en toda la longitud del planeta. Comprendía que Jennifer fuera capaz de mantener una conversación con civilizaciones alienígenas en su propio idioma tras estar casi una década sosteniendo una especie de carga diplomática en representación de la humanidad con una amplia variedad de potencias extraterrestres. Lo que no entraba en su cabeza es como su hermano y aun menos su prometida podían participar tan tranquila y capazmente en semejante interlocución. ¿Desde cuándo comprendían idiomas de naciones alienígenas? A menos claro que poseyeran maquinas traductoras incapaces de ser notadas por el ojo humano.

_-Creo que posees la suficiente documentación como para abordar a tus contactos y señalarles los puntos más indicados donde realizar una demostración de fuerza y al mismo tiempo quebrar la columna vertebral de la Alianza Supremacista._

_-No necesito entregar ninguna documentación peligrosa. Poseo otros medios para guardar información estratégica. Pero tienes razón Harrison, si tengo datos útiles que pueden resultar valiosos para desmantelar la capacidad de influir en los asuntos militares de carácter estratégico de los Supremacistas. En otras palabras podemos patearles el culo con energía letal._

_-¿Y cuáles piensas tú que podrían ser los puntos estratégicos más adecuados para desencadenar la reacción en cadena que imposibilite la iniciativa terrorista de En Sabah Nur?_

_-Fácil. Aunque además de escuchar lo que voy a decirte deberías convencer a los Avengers, los Fantastic Four y los X-Men aparte de SHIELD que metan sus zarpas en el conflicto que se avecina. Si los supergrupos intervienen quizá logren darse cuenta del nivel de peligrosidad de Apocalipsis y convenzan a la gente de los grandes organismos represivos del Estado que su alianza con los Supremacistas no salvara al Sistema, solo destruirá al planeta, arrastrándonos a todos en la vorágine mortal que esta por desencadenarse con toda su autentica furia homicida._

_Para contestar la pregunta, los puntos validos para emprender operaciones son tres bases en California, dos en Utah, uno en Arizona, uno en Nevada, dos en Florida, tres en Texas, dos en Illinois, dos en Michigan, cinco en Pennsylvania, y cinco en la ciudad de New York. ¿Acerté a la primera o debo reconsiderar mis supuestos?_

_-Con el permiso de tus amigos humanos debo indicar que nuestros propios movimientos de vigilancia contra el Exiliado nos han permitido observar las movilizaciones de efectivos supremacistas en varias áreas montañosas del país. Lo que ustedes denominan Montañas Rocallosas y Montañas Apalaches. El volumen de las fuerzas operativas, plenamente armadas y, por lo que pudimos apreciar, extraordinariamente bien dirigidas nos convence para afirmar que deberían prestar una severa atención a las grandes Cordilleras del Continente Norteamericano. Quizá calculamos erróneamente la maquinaria militar vigilada, pero realmente creemos que si Apocalipsis y sus socios poseen tres millones de efectivos, no menos de una cuarta parte de esta monumental fuerza de combate encuentra resguardo y entrenamiento en bases secretas pero completamente operacionales del Sistema Montañoso estadounidense._

_Otra de las cosas que pudimos captar se encontraba en que parece ser que los Sistemas Montañosos americanos constituyen los centros de desarrollo científico-militar de los Supremacistas. Tanto Ultron, como Mr. Siniestro y el Dr. Doom realizan sus vastos experimentos y poseen sus fabricas armamentísticas en las montañas estadounidenses. Por lo tanto si van a seguir nuestro consejo sería apropiado que para acabar con esos centros primordiales de los supremacistas utilicen la doble estrategia de ataques militares masivos que les permitan destruir el grueso de los efectivos enemigos y el uso masivo de espías y equipos de sabotaje que aniquilen los puntos sensibles y las posiciones clave del entramado bélico de los megalómanos. Realizando ambas operaciones con la mayor fuerza y el máximo cuidado. Ninguno de los tres personajes que mencione anteriormente es una persona que deba ser subestimada en sus capacidades por sus enemigos._

_Deben tener en consideración que si los efectivos apocalípticos en los Sistemas Montañosos americanos constituyen una suma tan grande como los setecientos cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres que sospechamos se guarecen en las montañas, la cantidad y calidad del armamento es el equivalente a una fuerza varias veces superior. Sospechamos que mantienen vías de acceso interplanetario o incluso interdimensional que les permiten tener siempre disponibles para sus bases cordilleranas una potencia de combate blindado que no baja de los quince a treinta mil vehículos, casi todos tanques pesados para combates en las grandes llanuras o para el asalto generalizado contra grandes centros urbanos. Disponen de no menos de cincuenta mil baterías móviles de artillería liviana y pesada. Y cuentan con una fuerza aérea que no baja de los veinticinco mil aparatos. Evidentemente una maquinaria exterminadora excelentemente engranada._

_-Comprendo que, dada la presencia del Exiliado entre nosotros y la evidente intromisión de agentes y esbirros de la Alianza Imperial en nuestra realidad, ustedes hayan tomado la determinación de realizar intensas labores de investigación y contra intervención en este Universo para paralizar a vuestros enemigos. Comprendo que dada la alianza entre el Exiliado y los Supremacistas ustedes empezaran a considerar a Apocalipsis, Doom, Ultron y Siniestro como elementos perturbadores de vuestra realidad y enemigos que debían ser inmediatamente neutralizados. Pero eso no explica cómo diablos ustedes poseen una cantidad de datos tan precisa sobre el volumen de las fuerzas apocalípticas y el tamaño de todos sus recursos. Solo faltaría que nos informaran sobre la magnitud de las reservas monetarias que se han apropiado o han construido y el tamaño de sus intercambios comerciales con Washington y quizá con otros potentados internacionales y hasta intergalácticos._

_-Hasta donde sabemos los apocalípticos han estado estableciendo bases secretas alrededor del mundo durante siglos. Las derrotas que han padecido a lo largo de la historia contra los héroes individuales o grupales de las diferentes potencias han impedido que consoliden sus planes, pero los han vuelto más cautelosos y les han impulsado a no darse a conocer frente al mundo hasta que sus planes y sus recursos están ya maduros. Estamos convencidos que muchas de esas bases en América se encuentran operativas o en proceso de construcción desde los tiempos de lo que ustedes llaman Imperios Coloniales: Inglaterra, Francia, Portugal y España, con la participación minoritaria de Holanda, Italia, Rusia y Alemania. Dado el vasto espacio de tiempo desde que En Sabah Nur empezó a colocar sus fichas en América y esta época hemos calculado; además de haber infiltrado sus ordenadores; que poseen no menos de dos a tres billones de dólares en monedas y productos de oro y plata. Y cuando hablo de billones me refiero a lo que ustedes los americanos llaman trillones._

Lo que el alienígeno de forma bestial dijo debió de haber sido impactante porque tanto su hermano, como su prometida y Jennifer parecían encontrarse pasmados por el asombro y los había dejado con la boca abierta literalmente. Lo único que faltaba para que dieran una impresión reforzada de mongolismo acentuado era que empezaran a tartamudear y a chorrear baba por toda la extensión de su boca. Y él sabía a la perfección que llevar a su hermano y a Jennifer a semejante nivel de estupidez momentánea era lo más complicado del mundo. Y quizá del Multiverso.

_-Me disculpas mi sorpresa, pero ni mi prometida, ni yo, ni Jennifer tenemos dos días metidos en este negocio de la investigación para propósitos de espionaje. Llevamos media vida trabajando con las más importantes agencias de inteligencia del mundo y creándonos contactos y conexiones que nos permitieran establecer solidas bases operacionales para cuando necesitáramos elementos de apoyo. Nos hemos gastado durante años infiltrando a los extremistas y a las organizaciones políticas y militares de los más variados grupos sociales, dentro y fuera del país; incluyendo a las organizaciones proletarias, a los grupúsculos y ejércitos mutantes, a los supremacistas y al propio Gobierno de Estados Unidos, en el que jamás hemos confiado a plenitud o, en el caso de Jennifer, para nada. Y me dices que unos advenedizos como vosotros han logrado recolectar en unos cuantos meses información que nos ha costado no menos de una década de arduo trabajo conseguir. Me resulta imposible de creer Lykan._

_-El problema, mi amigo Harrison, estriba en que cada uno de nosotros cuenta con no menos de quinientos años de edad encima. De los cuales más o menos tenemos unos cuatrocientos ochenta involucrados en las organizaciones de inteligencia de nuestra nación. Tenemos no menos de doscientos años; desde los días de la Campaña de las Cuatro Mil Galaxias; involucrados en la Guerra contra el Exiliado y sus partidarios. Y mantenemos bajo vigilancia aproximadamente unas mil quinientas realidades donde el demente de En Sabah Nur ha adquirido un poderío desbordado y amenazado la realidad misma con sus campañas para implementar su descaradamente brutal ideología supremacista. Realidades en las que a veces tiene los mismos aliados o estos son sus peores enemigos pero que poseen todas algo en común, un odio desenfrenado contra todo lo que representamos nosotros y los que pensamos como nosotros. Por lo que nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo de investigación e infiltración._

_También sostenemos un activo programa de inteligencia sobre no menos de tres mil realidades donde los Hombres Fuertes y Providenciales escogidos por las Clases Dominantes como salvadores del mundo; o a veces auto designados como tales; han sido Siniestro o Doom. Todas estas realidades constituyen ejemplos clarísimos de lo que sus literatos y pensadores políticos denominan Distopia, en no menor escala y en ocasiones hasta en proporciones mayores que los Dominios bajo el imperio apocalíptico. Y aunque nuestra política intergaláctica e interdimensional se encuentra basada en los principios de la no intervención en los asuntos internos de sociedades extranjeras, a menos que vastos grupos organizados de revolucionarios nos soliciten asistencia de cualquier tipo, también están basados en la vigilancia y supresión de cualquier tipo de régimen basado en el salvajismo clasista y que posea intenciones agresivas contra nosotros y nuestros aliados. Y como todos esos regímenes sostienen, de un modo u otro, enlaces con los representantes de los intereses de la Alianza de Imperios contra la cual estamos en Guerra abierta, pues nos dedicamos con pasión a la investigación y destrucción de estos poderes, estén gobernando o a un paso de conseguir el poder._

_-¿No atenta semejante intervencionismo contra su afamado principio de no interferir en las decisiones de los pueblos del Multiverso? _

_-Para nada. Nuestra neutralidad en los conflictos internos de los pueblos del Multiverso se ve limitada o relativizada por dos aspectos ya mencionados en líneas gruesas y que voy a recalcar. Primero: nuestra neutralidad solo es válida si los potentados que rigen los mundos contrarrevolucionarios no intentan por medio de acciones de sabotaje, espionaje, complots, agresiones de carácter económico o la guerra abierta destruir nuestra integridad o amenazar nuestra misma existencia, de pretender aplicar algunas o todas de estas medidas hostiles nos consideramos con el derecho de responder con todo nuestro poderío. Segundo; toleramos la existencia de regímenes opresores en los diferentes potentados con los que mantenemos conexión solo si las clases oprimidas no se han auto organizado, creando vastos movimientos populares dispuestos a destruir la abyección en la que viven; de existir esta organización revolucionaria masiva determinada a erradicar el poderío desbocado de la opresión nos encontramos moralmente obligados a brindarles todo nuestro apoyo, incluso con una intervención militar directa y masiva._

_Todos los potentados mencionados anteriormente cuentan con la aprobación de la Alianza Imperial y han estado prestando toda clase de apoyo y sustentación a los intentos de esta para destruirnos. Inclusive en los múltiples frentes de guerra abiertos en la actual pugna bestial entre la Alianza y nosotros se encuentran participando activamente masas sumamente importantes de fuerzas militares de esos potentados en apoyo al esfuerzo de guerra de las legiones imperiales. En otras palabras, nos han declarado la guerra y nos proponemos destruirles como respuesta legitima. _

_Y por otra parte en todos los potentados analizados se encuentran activos movimientos de resistencia y rebelión, más o menos masivos y poderosos dispuestos a despedazar por los medios que sean necesarios la salvaje tiranía que padecen en manos de cualquiera de los megalómanos que aquí conforman el Partido Supremacista. Brindar asistencia masiva a las fuerzas que quieren liberar a sus pueblos es una obligación moral y por otra parte es una necesidad que puede otorgarnos grandes réditos al neutralizar o eliminar de la ecuación imperial a importantes socios, suprimiendo a los aliados extra-dimensionales de la Alianza Imperial y liberándonos de enemigos innecesarios, permitiéndonos concentrar nuestro poderío material en un solo objetivo estratégico: la erradicación definitiva de la Sacra Alianza de Imperios._

_-No niegan su intervencionismo y hasta reconocen abiertamente que este trae aparejado múltiples beneficios para sus intereses estratégicos. Algo sin duda novedoso. Pero, hasta los más poderosos imperios justifican su política exterior agresiva aduciendo que están rindiendo un servicio al progreso y desarrollo de la civilización._

_-Es verdad. Sin embargo, existen notables diferencias entre nosotros y los imperios que mencionas. Puedes revisar nuestros archivos históricos y mejor aun, puedes revisar los archivos históricos y los documentos de inteligencia de las grandes potencias enemigas y encontraras que nuestros mismos contrincantes reconocen que nunca una armada Federada cruzo la frontera de ninguna otra nación a menos que hubiera un clamor popular perfectamente consciente y organizado solicitando asistencia para acelerar el derrocamiento del poder imperante. Y los mismos registros demostraran que nuestras tropas mantuvieron un severo control y un comportamiento excelente en su trato con la población civil. Cero torturas, cero matanzas de prisioneros, ceros desolación de planetas indefensos, cero violaciones y en los pocos casos que los hubo las penas contra los infractores de nuestra moral revolucionaria fueron penados con una severidad letal. Muéstrame una maquinaria militar imperial que se haya comportado así en cualquier momento histórico._

_Y por otra parte nuestra intervención militar masiva solo se ha aplicado en momentos de máxima necesidad, cuando el enemigo apelaba a atrocidades de características desproporcionadas y podía acelerarse el triunfo de la Revolución exponencialmente, eliminando amplios niveles de sufrimiento a los pueblos en estado de sublevación social. Siempre los apoyamos con asistencia médica masiva, alimentos en proporciones descomunales, vestimenta, asesoría militar, armamento de última generación y primerísima calidad e intervenciones diplomáticas enérgicas que servían para recordarle a las potencias que existíamos y no toleraríamos masacres contra las poblaciones proletarias y esclavas._

_Y esas naciones no se incorporaban al seno de nuestra Federación hasta que no se realizaban consultas populares o elecciones como las llaman ustedes en las que se interrogaba a la población si deseaban incorporarse a la Federación o mantenerse independientes y esto solo era realizado cuando hasta el último soldado nuestro había salido de las fronteras de esos pueblos y no podíamos ejercer una especie de velada amenaza contra la integridad física de esos estados. Nunca mantuvimos tropas en las naciones liberadas más de tres años. No tenemos la culpa que nuestro comportamiento haya sido tan ejemplar y correcto que más del setenta y cinco por ciento de los habitantes de esas naciones hayan deseado integrarse a nuestra Federación y que esta verdad sea tan clara que hasta aparezca con una enorme perplejidad y furia en los archivos de los potentados enemigos._

_-Siempre me ha fascinado la propensión masculina a ver quien lo tiene más grande. Y este intercambio para observar quien posee mayor capacidad de medir las intenciones reales de su contraparte interlocutora no es otra cosa que una manera civilizada de realizar la vieja disputa. Pero no tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces. Lo que necesitamos es saber hasta qué punto se encuentran dispuestos a apoyarnos en nuestra guerra y que aportes valiosos pueden nuestros aliados Federados hacer a nuestra causa. Espero que sin necesidad de una contrapartida equivalente. La diferencia de poderío y desarrollo es evidente. Otra cosa que siempre me ha interesado es probar hasta qué punto los ideales de los revolucionarios en el poder son reales o se mantienen en el tiempo._

Escuchar o mejor dicho observar lo que parecía una carcajada salida de la boca de un licántropo extraterrestre resultaba aterrador. Unos colmillos filosos destacaban por encima de cualquier cosa. Aunque el ser estaba obviamente regocijado, semejante dentadura mostrándose sin desparpajo en frente de todo el mundo daba la sensación de gargantas arrancadas más rápido que inmediatamente. Tembló de pánico. Pero su sorpresa mayor estaba en la parsimonia manifiesta con la que su hermano, la prometida de este y Jennifer veían la escena con tranquilidad de hecho cotidiano; como si la boca abierta de par en par repleta de amenazantes cuchillas asesinas fuera una normal boca humana.

_-Desde que te conozco siempre te he considerado una hembra digna de estar situada en el mismo lugar que las hembras de mi pueblo o de las hembras humanas de Cherkania. Tienes razón. Poseemos algo más que palabras para consolidar nuestra alianza y no esperamos más apoyo que el exterminio de la chusma supremacista y el fin de sus pactos retorcidos contra nuestra Federación._

_Esto de lo que os estoy haciendo entrega constituye lo que ustedes llamarían disco duro. Contiene toda la información relevante sobre las posiciones y capacidades de los supremacistas, tanto en las Cadenas Montañosas como en los centros urbanos, selvas, desiertos y llanuras. Posee la cantidad, calidad y ubicación exacta de las baterías de misiles que cubren las bases apocalípticas. Cuenta con el número exacto, el poderío, calibre y posicionamiento milimétrico de la artillería laser y de rayos atómicos y de materia oscura de los enemigos. Ofrece la documentación entera sobre el número y la localización de los vehículos de transporte; blindados, tanques y robots de guerra de las huestes apocalípticas. Posee la data completa sobre el tamaño y capacidad defensiva de cada base supremacista existente en Estados Unidos y su capacidad de proyectar poder contra sus contrarios, o sea ofrece cómputos precisos acerca de la capacidad de guerra aérea y termonuclear de los partidarios del programa de los megalómanos. Para concluir debo afirmar que los cómputos iniciales se encuentran gravemente errados. Apocalipsis posee a la mitad de sus tropas ubicadas en los centros militares montañosos de Estados Unidos, no a la cuarta parte. _

_-¿Qué tan actual es la información de la que nos estás haciendo entrega, mi querido Lykan? Con la fiereza de la guerra y la magnitud de las batallas hasta un arrogante insufrible como En Sabah Nur sabe que debe modificar sus tácticas, estrategias y bases operativas con mayor regularidad de la normal. Solo alguien con todo el poder del Estado a sus espaldas puede darse el lujo por un tiempo de conservar intactas sus pautas originales; y esto no siempre es una verdad absoluta._

_-La respuesta es notablemente simple. Toda la información contenida en los documentos y datos que te he entregado posee un retraso no mayor de veinticuatro horas. La obtuvimos hace una semana y la confirmamos y actualizamos hasta el mínimo detalle el día de ayer._

Vio como Harrison, su prometida y Jennifer se levantaban después de obtener de manos del licántropo extraterrestre un extraño dispositivo de tamaño realmente pequeño y tras despedirse alegre pero seriamente de sus compañeros alienígenos abandonaban apresuradamente el lujoso local sin despedirse de nadie más y sin voltear a su alrededor para observar el panorama. Debía ser sumamente importante lo conversado como para que aconteciera semejante desbandada. No sabía lo que habrían conversado pero resultaba obvio que tenía algo que ver con el mensaje televisivo de Apocalipsis y sus aliados. Algo grande, mucho mayor a lo ya acontecido estaba por desencadenarse y eso lo lleno de aprehensión.


	18. Recrudece la Guerra Social

**Capitulo XVIII: Recrudece la Guerra Social. Todo Occidente en llamas.**

Las declaraciones de En Sabah Nur dieron la vuelta al mundo con velocidad astronómica. Las maravillas de la tecnología moderna hicieron que en apenas veinticuatro horas, por las redes sociales, el internet y la telefonía móvil las afirmaciones del Homo Superior conocido como Apocalipsis fueran comentadas por más de quinientos millones de personas, sobre todo en las grandes ciudades de América y Europa. Pero, más importante que los comentarios que una juventud, ansiosa y desmoralizada por un mundo que parecía caerse a pedazos por todos lados, realizaba sobre los desmadres verbales del pretendiente al control mundial, eran las conversaciones y análisis que se realizaban boca a boca en los salones universitarios, mercados, plazas, talleres, fabricas, laboratorios, restaurantes y cualquier otro sitio de encuentro multitudinario.

Las divergencias por las palabras y acciones de los supremacistas y de sus líderes principales trastornaban al punto de la violencia verbal y física a casi todos los que se involucraban en las discusiones sobre los eventos vertiginosos que se sucedían hora tras hora. No existía acuerdo sobre el sentido, las intenciones o el alcance real de las expresiones utilizadas por Apocalipsis y mucho menos existía consenso sobre la mejor manera de responder a las provocaciones de los supremacistas. Estos se habían vuelto anormalmente agresivos tras las declaraciones de su máximo líder en la televisión norteamericana. Una agresividad adecuadamente apuntada contra sus enemigos primordiales: los insurrectos y revoltosos que clamaban por una revolución que trastocara los cimientos mismos de la realidad moderna y permitiera la construcción de toda una nueva estructura social, económica, política, militar, cultural, científico-tecnológica, humana, en resumen toda una nueva civilización.

Siguiendo punto a punto las ordenes expresadas por su Amo y Señor, los supremacistas se habían dedicado a atacar los locales sindicales, los centros de reunión obrera, los salones de concentración de universitarios izquierdistas y cualquier concentración callejera que expresara puntos de vista en común con los insurrectos estadounidenses. Atentados de una fuerza y proporción devastadoras empezaron a sacudir una cantidad importante de edificaciones por toda Europa y América que, según los partidarios de los supremacistas, constituían bastiones secretos de las guerrillas subversivas desde las cuales los conspiradores planeaban lanzar grandes asaltos contra el Status Quo para devastar el orden imperante. Y, cumpliendo con la determinación politiquera del Alto Señor, cesaron casi en su totalidad cualquier tipo de operación contra bases, puestos o edificaciones y personalidades ligadas a los aparatos de poder de las élites y oligarquías.

Los partidarios del movimiento revolucionario denunciaban, además, que existía algo aun más grave que el hecho de ver a los apocalípticos cesando sus agresiones contra los representantes sociales, políticos y militares del Stablishment. Los personeros del Poder habían cesado sus campañas represivas contra los militantes de los supremacistas. Allanamientos, vigilancia policial, seguimiento judicial, espionaje, infiltración, arrestos, campañas de hostigamiento y eliminación política. Cada aspecto que caracterizaba el aparato represivo del Estado en Occidente estaba constreñido a aplastar a los integrantes del Movimiento Obrero y sus elementos insurgentes y había dejado de ser empleado para contener los planes demenciales del Alto Señor. En otras palabras, el sistema se había arrebatado la careta y mostrado su verdadero rostro monstruoso. Prácticamente reconocía que sus intereses e intenciones coincidían punto por punto con los planteamientos megalómanos, clasistas, racistas y machistas del Partido de los Supremacistas y que su enemigo común lo constituía la insurgencia de tendencia socialista y obrerista dispuesta a detener los planes bestiales de los amos del mundo.

La magnitud, masividad y crueldad de los ataques perpetrados por los soldados del Alto Señor habían aumentado a tan vasta escala como la cantidad de los mismos. Europa entera se había convertido por obra y gracia de los hombres de Siniestro y Doom en un autentico paraíso de la matanza. Sus calles y avenidas no podían ser descritas sino como ríos de sangre y sus edificaciones urbanas no eran otra cosa que ataúdes gigantescos.

Uno de los mejores ejemplos del sangriento empuje que estaban desatando los barbaros supremacistas estaba marcado a fuego en la ciudad española conocida como Barcelona. Sin ninguna demostración de piedad, y cargados con una monumental cantidad de fanatismo cuasi religioso, un conjunto de grupos comando, que totalizaban unos ciento cincuenta hombres, atacaron concentraciones multitudinarias de protestatarios que manifestaban por cuestiones laborales, sociales y culturales (guerra en el Medio Oriente, construcción de viviendas para los sectores más empobrecidos, reforma satisfactoria para los intereses de la Clase Obrera del Código Laboral y solidaridad con las huelgas obreras y manifestaciones populares en Estados Unidos y China) en los famosos barrios conocidos como Poblenou y Distrito de Nou Barris.

Atacaron a todo lo largo de las calles y avenidas de esos barrios, repletas de personas y masacraron todo lo que encontraron en el camino de sus armas o sus poderes mutantes. A diferencia de lo que acontecía desde hacía meses en los estados americanos, los manifestantes se encontraban completamente desarmados y no contaban con fuerzas selectas y secretas de autodefensa capaces de repeler los ataques armados perpetrados en contra de su integridad. Europa, pese a ser cuna en Occidente de los más descomunales combates de clase de la historia, no había padecido la represión y los conflictos de facción que sacudían América en los últimos meses y por ende se encontraba completamente descuidada y sin ningún tipo de preparación para la marejada asesina que se desencadeno. Lo único que los manifestantes barceloneses pudieron hacer fue correr y llorar desesperadamente mientras las balas, descargas de energía, bombas y todo tipo de poder mutante hacía estragos en medio de sus filas. Los gritos de odio y los coñazos de madre pronunciados en perfecto español y en perfecto catalán fueron las únicas armas que los protestatarios pudieron esgrimir contra sus atacantes. Como resultado, no menos de cinco mil personas fallecieron, llenos de ira y desesperación impotente, a manos de los supremacistas.

Los videos captaron con precisión y para pasmo de una ciudadanía aletargada, las sonrisas de sádica satisfacción que mostraban los rostros salvajes de los asaltantes. Y como poseían sonido tuvieron la desafortunada suerte de escuchar a pleno pulmón las risas y carcajadas descaradas de una caterva que demostraba una diversión plena en la destrucción generalizada de cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino iluminado de purgar una sociedad que consideraban impura y necesitada de salvación por medio del fuego más infernal.

Pero Europa no estaba preparada para semejante derroche de odio y tan colosal demostración de bestialidad. Los ciudadanos europeos de clase media y alta y los mismos integrantes de la clase obrera blanca veían los horrores de la guerra en Medio Oriente y África como fenómenos de países infestados por el fanatismo religioso, las dictaduras más crueles y brutales y el hambre más extrema que obligaban a las personas a caer en los limites más abyectos de la depravación para poder subsistir. Creían que los desmanes bélicos pertenecían al pasado primitivo del continente, allá por los lejanos años de la demencia hitleriana y stalinista y que cuando los europeos volvían a masacrarse entre ellos lo hacían en las regiones más primitivas, casi asiáticas, del continente como Yugoslavia y Ucrania. Nunca volvería la guerra a golpearlos con frenesí salvaje en la parte civilizada del continente, la zona occidental donde se encontraban los ibéricos, los galos, los anglosajones, los itálicos y los germanos y nórdicos.

Veían el estallido de la Guerra Social en los poderosos y ricos Estados Unidos como una demostración, una clara comprobación, del estado aun barbárico en el que se encontraba la antigua colonia británica. América nunca había sido otra cosa que una nación de salvajes, construida por fanáticos religiosos, delincuentes comunes huidos, prisioneros esclavizados o reducidos a la servidumbre que tuvieron que sobrevivir en medio de guerras constantes contra los indígenas y que fueron tan holgazanes que, para crecer como nación, necesitaron introducir en masa esclavos negros que les trabajaran. Su existencia como país civilizado siempre había sido precaria y ahora demostraba que no fue otra cosa que un barniz con el que disfrazaban su salvajismo interior.

Pero está segura soberbia europea padecía de un defecto aterrador. Nadie creía de verdad en la existencia de una excepción europea históricamente determinada. Detrás de la arrogante seguridad europea en la ausencia de guerras y desastres sociales como los que padecían los pueblos africanos y asiáticos o como los que ahora azotaban con rabia frenética las calles de las metrópolis estadounidenses, se escondía el miedo al desgaste evidente, a la decadencia y a la descomposición crecientes de la sociedad occidental. Los niveles de desempleo que no cesaban de incrementarse, una inflación que amenazaba casi mensualmente con transformarse en hiperinflación o en deflación, un estancamiento en la innovación y la capacidad productivas que amenazaba con transformarse en una parálisis económica permanente, una caída a pique de los índices de natalidad y un envejecimiento constante de la población autóctona que no se veía recompensada por la aparición de nuevas generaciones, una juventud hundida en la desesperanza vital y que huía de los problemas de la vida invadiendo sus sentidos con drogas, bebidas y diversiones mal sanas, unas relaciones humanas tan depravadas que solo se basaban en la explotación y el abuso de los trabajadores por los patrones, las minorías religiosas por las iglesias establecidas, los jóvenes por los viejos y de estos por sus propios hijos, donde los hombres intentaban mantener sus privilegios sobre sus compañeras por medio del terror y el abuso físico y las mujeres buscaban ascender en la escala social manipulando a los hombres, utilizando a su propio sexo y, si lograban triunfar, transformándose en nuevas representantes del Stablishment para su propio provecho.

Una tierra tan decrepita que veía la introducción masiva de los desesperados inmigrantes africanos y medio orientales como una invasión silenciosa, que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en una versión moderna e igual de salvaje de las campañas emprendidas hacía milenios por los pueblos germánicos, que trajeron, por consecuencia inmediata y más dramática, la caída y destrucción de la alguna vez grandiosa civilización imperial romana. Un miedo que se traducía en la construcción de legiones de fanáticos raciales y étnicos empeñados en la contención y de ser necesario el exterminio de los recién llegados para salvaguardar el legado y la permanencia de la civilización y la raza europea. Un miedo que se había convertido en la política de represión y persecución constante que estaban padeciendo actualmente los pueblos inmigrantes en las fronteras de Hungría, en las costas de Grecia, en las playas de Sicilia, en el seno de España y hasta en las riveras del Sena, en el seno de la democrática y civilizada Francia, patria de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano.

Una Europa que, incapaz de resolver sus crisis internas, y empeñada en culpar de sus desgracias a los inmigrantes de los países islámicos y latinoamericanos, olvidaba su parte de responsabilidad en la tragedia humana que forzaba a esos pueblos a desear y necesitar introducirse dentro de las fronteras del Viejo Continente. Una Europa que apoyo con lo poco que le quedaba de energía y voluntad imperial a los Estados Unidos en su aventura imperial en Corea, que guardo un prudente silencio ante los crímenes yanquis en Vietnam, que saco dividendos jugosos de las guerras árabe-israelíes y de los constantes enfrentamientos entre los propios países arábigos y/o musulmanes, que se cayó la boca durante los genocidios y tiranías en Zaire, Ruanda, Burundi, Nigeria, Sudáfrica excepto para realizar meras protestas simbólicas y ocultar los lucrativos negocios que sus empresarios de la guerra obtenían diariamente de sus pactos con los caudillos de estas naciones. Que se llenaba la boca con discursos grandilocuentes sobre los Derechos Humanos para poder socavar a los regímenes en Iraq, Siria, Libia, Irán, Afganistán pero mantenía jugosos tratados con los mismos potentados contra los que decían combatir, sostenían relaciones billonarias con tiranías igual de execrables en Arabia Saudita, Qatar, Pakistán, África y permanentemente intentaban concluir tratos billonarios, pese a sus salvajes duelos geopolíticos, con Rusia y China.

Una Europa que olvidaba que no poseía derecho moral a rechazar la entrada de inmigrantes ilegales a sus tierras bajo el pretexto de la defensa de las costumbres y tradiciones continentales, porque ella había inundado el mundo (especialmente las Américas) con sus propios nativos para aliviar las penurias generadas por una explotación y una opresión de características rapaces y para huir de una sucesión interminables de pestes, hambrunas y guerras que desangraban y asolaban la totalidad de su cuerpo. Unos nativos que no solo se conformaron con abandonar las costas de Europa y poblar la tierra sino que llevaron sus propias tradiciones y costumbres con ellos y ayudaron a constituir una nueva realidad y una nueva cultura y civilización en las tierras que pisaban.

Difícilmente Europa podía jactarse que sus hijos poseyeran mejores costumbres o modales más refinados que los africanos y asiáticos que intentaban llegar a sus fronteras. Una tierra donde hasta los reyes sufrían de analfabetismo y se jactaban de sus talentos guerreros y de las masacres que lograban infligir en las posesiones de sus contrincantes y donde imperaba el máximo fanatismo religioso y donde cualquier pensamiento disidente político o religioso era perseguido con intenciones exterminadoras, era complicado que pudiera jactarse de poseer superioridad histórica sobre los desesperados que ahora intentaban penetrar en sus naciones. Máxime cuando, en gran medida, estas personas huían de unas tiranías, unos movimientos fanáticos y unas guerras que solo podían sostenerse en el tiempo y el espacio gracias a los euros, los dólares y las armas que les entregaban los potentados occidentales.

Independientemente de su turbio pasado o de la participación activa de los intereses empresariales y bancarios europeos en los despropósitos salvajes que se vivían en las naciones de origen de los desesperados que intentaban ingresar a las tierras occidentales, lo que más perturbación generaba en las mentalidades europeas y en su maltrecha conciencia, a la par que en su azotada existencia, era la enorme presencia de nativos del continente en las filas de los terroristas que asolaron Barcelona y que arremetieron con furia no menos cruel y criminal contra una serie de ciudades principales, a todo lo largo y ancho de la geografía europea.

Los miedos europeos no se habían cumplido exactamente como ellos los habían desarrollado y las huestes de fanáticos religiosos y/o políticos que apuntaban sus armas contra el corazón de la civilización moderna no estaban compuestas por hordas de maniáticos de Ala o por hambrientas y desesperadas masas de cualquier tipo religioso provenientes del Asia o del África. La inmensa mayoría de los integrantes de las fuerzas apocalípticas formaban parte de la etnia caucásica y pertenecían a los nativos por excelencia de España, Italia, Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Grecia, Austria y Suecia. Los ocho países víctimas de las agresiones endemoniadas de los Supremacistas en los meses transcurridos desde el descarado discurso pronunciado por En Sabah Nur en las puertas de la Casa Blanca, delante de las cámaras de casi todos los canales de noticias importantes del orbe y hasta algunos sistemas informativos de las grandes potencias intergalácticas.

Un shock psicológico generado por la predisposición europea a olvidar las lecciones más valiosas de su propia historia y los aspectos más cercanos a la tradición histórica europea que se vieron, en el transcurso de los siglos, en el desenvolvimiento social, político, económico y militar de las naciones africanas, asiáticas y americanas. Olvidaron que, cuando una sociedad o civilización se encuentran en decadencia o en franca descomposición, los peligros principales para la supervivencia de la misma no se encuentran entre los elementos extranjeros que quieran apoderarse de las riquezas, lujos y posesiones de los pueblos civilizados decadentes. El peligro principal para la existencia de las potencias civilizadas descompuestas se encuentra introducido en el propio seno de la civilización que se derrumba. Cantidades apreciables de personas que, aun siendo nativas y originarias de las naciones en descomposición, no han podido beneficiarse de las riquezas de las mismas por el nivel de explotación y opresión existente en la civilización decadente. Unas masas de individuos y grupos sociales que, llevados al borde de la desesperación, deciden tomar a la brava lo que la civilización les negó por las buenas y que incluso están dispuestas a cooperar con los elementos "barbaros" extranjeros en el saqueo y destrucción de una civilización que les exigió todo pero no les entrego nada.

No recordaron que fueron ejércitos de nativos americanos en plena insurrección contra las brutalidades de los señores aztecas e Incas los que permitieron que Cortez y Pizarro liquidaran los grandes y tiránicos Imperios prehispánicos. Olvidaron que, cuando Roma fue saqueada por las tribus germanas, millares de romanos nativos apoyaron la invasión y despojaron a sus anteriores explotadores de la máxima cantidad de riquezas que pudieron y no fueron extrañas las alianzas entre fuerzas de esclavos y plebeyos del Imperio Romano con los invasores germanos en Galia, Hispania y los Balcanes y en la propia Península Itálica. No quisieron recordar las masivas conversiones de los plebeyos y campesinos griegos y balcánicos que no sintiendo ninguna identificación con sus opresores no dudaron ni un minuto en convertirse a la religión de los invasores otomanos. No recordaron que una de las principales razones del rápido quiebre del Imperio Mongol fueron las feroces disputas surgidas en el propio seno de los conquistadores por razones religiosas, sociales y geopolíticas que desencadenaron brutales guerras civiles. Para tomar elementos más cercanos debieron recordar que fueron las masivas insurrecciones de los obreros, soldados y campesinos en Alemania, Austria, Hungría, Italia y, sobretodo, Rusia lo que desmonto sus Imperios y provoco el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Y fueron las masivas huelgas estudiantiles y obreras en Occidente una de las razones primordiales para finiquitar la Guerra de Vietnam.

No era pues nada extraño que, en el salvaje ataque de un numeroso grupo de terroristas, contabilizado en más de cinco mil milicianos poderosamente armados, y que desencadeno una sucesión de matanzas que se prolongo por cuarenta y cinco días y provoco la muerte de más de ochenta mil personas en Italia, la exacta cantidad de nativos italianos de origen y ADN plenamente Homo Sapiens, que conformaron estas partidas asesinas y que fueron los más entusiastas entre todos los criminales, llegara a los tres mil ochocientos. Y no tenía nada de extraño que sus principales víctimas fueran las personas que supuestamente estaban detrás de la desintegración de la civilización italiana y dañaban la identidad nacional: los obreros en huelga, percibidos como traidores y masas inmigrantes percibidas como invasoras; pese a que los comandantes de la operación eran italianos y extranjeros por partes iguales.

Más dramático y crudo fue el panorama en Francia donde, durante tres meses, se desencadeno una campaña de asesinatos colectivos, tanto en las urbes como en la campiña, tomando como objetivos a los militantes de los partidos de izquierda, a los integrantes de los sindicatos y a los trabajadores o ciudadanos que participaban en huelgas o manifestaciones callejeras. París, Toulouse, Marsella, toda Alsacia y Lorena, Normandía tuvieron que ver pasmados de horror como ciento cincuenta mil personas procedentes de las filas de la Clase Obrera y las masas populares caían abatidas por las armas de última generación de cuatro mil milicianos humanos tan llenos de odio y desesperación que no veían la contradicción de formar parte de un ejército que estaba dominado a escala planetaria por un Supremacista mutante que llamaba al exterminio de las impurezas Homo Sapiens. Llamado que ellos interpretaban como la aniquilación de todo rastro de pensamiento subversivo y transformador. Todos los humanos eran de origen francés. Las tres cuartas partes de ellos poseían educación universitaria completa.

Alemania de ninguna manera logró escapar a la tendencia general que afectaba a los pueblos de Europa y hordas de milicianos ultraderechistas de claro origen Homo Sapiens y partidarios del discurso racista y clasista de Apocalipsis, Siniestro, Doom y el resto de los Supremacistas, se dedicaron a sembrar el terror entre la población civil a la que irónicamente decían defender de los males del comunismo, el judaísmo y el extremismo islámico, pero a la que exterminaban por su pecado de no querer comprender que sus agresores eran sus salvadores. Pero los extremistas de origen germano parecían querer recuperar la tradición de brutalidad propia de los nazis de los años treinta de los que se reclamaban herederos y con los que decían poseer lazos prácticamente orgánicos; quizá por la alianza entre Cráneo Rojo y los Supremacistas y la reciente asociación de la vieja organización de este (Hydra) con los caudillos apocalípticos. Parecían decididos, debido a esta casi orgánica relación entre el antiguo Reich Hitleriano y las nuevas organizaciones, a resucitar las prácticas brutales demostradas por los nazis cuando destrozaron los cristales o cuando purgaron al Partido a punta de cuchillo. Por lo visto decidieron hacer con los nuevos sindicalistas, socialdemócratas y comunistas lo que su dios austriaco logro implementar a lo largo de los años treinta después de la farsa del Reichstag.

Comenzaron por Berlín, lugar de concentración de una masiva protesta nacional de los trabajadores del ferrocarril, los trabajadores portuarios y aeroportuarios, los trabajadores de la industria del acero y de la industria del automóvil, los de la poderosa industria química y un largo etcétera. Se calculaba que no menos de un millón de trabajadores se encontraban manifestando en las calles de la capital germánica, cuando una hueste de mil quinientos humanos y mutantes apocalípticos apareció por medios científicos o mágicos desconocidos por los presentes y atacaron con fuego de metralleta, pistolas, revólveres, lanzagranadas, fusiles y algunos poderes. La desesperación se apodero de los protestatarios que buscaban forma de escapar del infernal fuego desatado por los apocalípticos y salvar el pellejo. Igual que en New York, hacía ya tantos y tantos meses atrás, los agresores arremetían con una sonrisa depredadora en los rostros y aullidos desaforados de alegría mientras sus víctimas iban cayendo como hormigas ante una gigantesca bota. Fuego a diestro y siniestro sin piedad de ningún tipo, con una frialdad escalofriante y con precisión macabra acompañados de los disparos de poderes realizados por mutantes que ejercían el papel de francotiradores desde las edificaciones más elevadas acrecentaron exponencialmente el número de víctimas de la acometida.

Para cuando al día siguiente se realizo el computo de bajas mortales; todas de los trabajadores manifestantes, dado que no contaban con armas para repeler la agresión y los efectivos policiales y militares del Gobierno no pudieron llegar a tiempo bajo el argumento que la aglomeración de personas en la calle impedía la adecuada movilización de las fuerzas del orden público; la cifra oficial entregada por los reportes del Gobierno informaba de la perdida de aproximadamente quince mil vidas. Los círculos de la Izquierda y los propios reportes extraoficiales emanados de algunos comentaristas televisivos y radiales, aun no dominados por la censura estatal y empresarial, aumentaban la cifra a treinta mil personas. Treinta mil personas masacradas por una pandilla de solo mil quinientos salvajes pero que contaban con un armamento que solo se había visto en los campos de batalla americanos desde que estallo la Guerra Social. Y al que presuntamente ni siquiera los efectivos del aparato militar alemán lograban tener acceso. Y, he aquí que, menos de dos mil asesinos entrenados (y todos de origen alemán) poseían armas que no tenía el Estado. ¡Supuestamente!

Berlín no fue el único punto de la geografía alemana asolado por los terroristas fuertemente armados, entrenados y adecuadamente fanatizados. Porque, pese a que la masacre berlinesa dejo tan trastornado al pueblo germánico que lo inmovilizo en sus hogares y puesto de trabajo y lo convenció que concentrarse en masa en las calles lo exponía imprudentemente a la acción demencial de sus más enconados enemigos, precisamente estos no creían que la lección hubiera sido adecuadamente aprendida y desencadeno asaltos generalizados parecidos contra los centros industriales y los barrios de familia proletaria en Hamburgo, Kiel, Colonia, Múnich, Tréveris y Dresde.

Según los rumores escuchados, y algunos videos de muy pésima visualización, los asaltantes emplearon artillería de misiles portátiles, bazucas, y hasta morteros para bombardear las zonas laborales y familiares de los trabajadores alemanes. Y, según los mismos reportes, estos agresores contaron con la poderosa cobertura de grupos de mutantes dotados de capacidades equiparables a la de los mejores soldados de Magneto y con un entrenamiento que no desmerecía de los mejores agentes y soldados de SHIELD. ¿Por qué semejante despliegue de poder contra unos trabajadores completamente desarmados? Era una gran incógnita. Pero cuando, tras tres meses de ataques constantes, se pudo empezar a contabilizar el tamaño de la carnicería desencadenada contra su propio pueblo por una chusma fanatizada de perfectos nativos germanos, se pudo constatar que la matanza superaba con creses las de España, Italia y Francia combinadas. Cuatrocientas veinte mil personas asesinadas en tan solo la cuarta parte de un año por una chusma criminal que estaba conformada por unos quince mil milicianos del Partido Supremacista. Solo la carnicería de la Guerra Social Americana se equiparaba a esa masacre sinsentido.

Pero la sucesión de masacres que continuaron cobrándose decenas o cientos de miles de víctimas mortales en otras naciones como Grecia, Inglaterra, Suecia y Austria estaban empezando a dejar claro para las masas europeas de origen obrero que las características para definir quién era una amenaza bárbara y quien representaba los intereses esenciales de la civilización europea pasaban por un claro posicionamiento clasista. Excepto para hacer recuento de daños y, pese a contar, desde el reinicio acelerado del armamentismo, con un arsenal tan ultramoderno como el de las grandes potencias extra europeas; ni los ejércitos ni las policías de ninguno de los Estados Europeos llega a hacer acto de presencia en el trascurso de las matanzas perpetradas por las hordas humano-mutantes del ejército supremacista. Pareciera como si las autoridades más encumbradas de la política continental estuvieran secretamente entusiasmadas con los hechos y les hubieran otorgado carta blanca a los asesinos para imponer una especie de paz de los cementerios en el cada vez más convulso panorama sociopolítico europeo.

Durante la época del derrumbe del Imperio Romano las elites imperiales dividieron a las tribus invasoras en dos grupos o categorías principales. Los barbaros que podían ser domesticados o cuando menos comprados y los barbaros irreductibles que pretendían tomar lo que deseaban por la sola fuerza de sus espadas, sin importar cuantas negociaciones intentaran realizar los romanos. Roma o sus elites comprendieron que podían prolongar su existencia contra sus enemigos externos e internos si lograban consolidar alianzas más o menos estables con los invasores más susceptibles de dejarse impresionar por las bondades ofrecidas por la civilización de las clases dominantes imperiales. No resulto extraño ver como poderosas mesnadas de barbaros participaban con energía en la supresión de los levantamientos de esclavos en Galia e Hispania y en la propia Italia pese a que muchos de estos insurrectos habían intentado establecer lazos de alianza con los invasores para enfrentarse contra un presunto enemigo común. Tarde comprendieron que los intrusos no querían destruir en realidad el poderío romano sino tomar beneficio del mismo y ser coparticipes de las riquezas acumuladas por las elites romanas en siglos de saqueos sistemáticos.

Así mismo no resultaba extraño observar como los ejércitos tribales participaban en sangrientos enfrentamientos contra las tribus bárbaras no integradas en el imperio para lograr someterlas a la necesaria disciplina imperial y retrasar o evitar la caída de una civilización de la que estaban sacando máximos provechos. Fueron caudillos y ejércitos barbaros los que detuvieron y aplastaron las primeras incursiones de Alarico contra Italia; fue una alianza romano-bárbara la única forma de contener la ofensiva de Atila el Huno en los campos de batalla de Galia; fueron los mismos barbaros que saquearon Roma (Visigodos y Vándalos) los que tras llegar a acuerdos provechosos con las elites imperiales se dedicaron a saquear las tierras de las tribus más irreductibles y a destruir sin piedad los restos de los movimientos antiesclavistas que sacudían el Imperio Romano.

Por lo visto, cuando las Elites de la Europa moderna hablaban de la necesidad de salvar la civilización occidental o cuando menos la europea de la arremetida de los barbaros y de sus socios internos, tenían claramente delimitados las características económicas, políticas, sociales y demográficas de los grupos a los que consideraban dignos de exterminación y cuales debían ser protegidos y salvados. Parecían poseer la misma conciencia romana que afirmaba que la amenaza interna era aun más importante que la externa y pese a su discurso chovinista no demostraron poseer problemas de conciencia en utilizar en sus armadas, públicas o privadas, a los mismos extranjeros contra los que denostaban tan furiosamente para emplearlos en la represión de las protestas de los pobladores nativos del continente.

Parecía que en la actualidad, la división en las naciones bárbaras era, según las bases analíticas europeas tan marcada como en los tiempos del Imperio Romano. Los barbaros buenos, de alguna manera englobados dentro del paradigma civilizatorio occidental y que podían ser halagados con las máximas prebendas posibles que Europa era capaz de proveer a sus privilegiados; vehículos de lujo, vestimenta excepcionalmente cara, viviendas exquisitas, alimentación diaria y de una abundancia obscena, armamento de una calidad que hacían la envidia de cualquier guerrero que se preciara, participación en las jornadas festivas que emprendiera la Clase Dominante para glorificar su poderío y su permanencia en los pináculos más elevados del poder moderno y por supuesto no podían faltar grandes cantidades de hembras para la satisfacción de sus más impulsivos instintos posesivos. Y también varios jóvenes machos para lo que los burgueses llamaban "gustos peculiares". A cambio de todos estos beneficios, agregados al placer evidente que sentían de propagar su fanática fe supremacista, los barbaros integrados poseían la obligación de ejecutar las más duras acciones para garantizar que, en el Nuevo Orden implementado cuando los barbaros triunfaran, los integrantes más prominentes de las viejas Elites siguieran poseyendo un papel rector en la sociedad. Igual que los antiguos magnates romanos lograron en gran medida conservar su primicia aliados o matrimoniados con los invasores. Las matanzas generalizadas con el enorme número de víctimas demostraban que el acuerdo parecía resultar muy fructífero para ambos sectores.

Por el otro lado se encontraban los barbaros malos. Aquellos no integrados y que, aunque deseosos de disfrutar de los beneficios de las tierras europeas, no se encontraban dispuestos a realizar el juego sucio de las Elites y convertirse en sus matones a sueldo. Aquellos que preferían tomar a la brava lo que se les negaba por las buenas, no importa lo duro que trabajaran como animales ni lo mucho que intentaran integrarse a los aspectos aceptables de la civilización europea sin traicionar sus propias raíces. Aquellos que emprendían sus propias luchas y no parecían tener problemas, pese a sus diferencias raciales y religiosas a coordinar esfuerzos con los miembros menos favorecidos de las sociedades nativas cuando estos, cansados de sus miserias y de los engaños, decidían también tomar a la brava lo que consideraban suyo por derecho.

Aunque, por otra parte, el que las Elites consideraran como barbaros enemigos a aquellos que se habían propuesto tomar por las bravas lo que consideraban de su pertenencia estaba limitado por la visión que la burguesía parecía poseer sobre lo que era tomar por asalto sus propiedades. Junto a los ataques salvajes perpetrados por los supremacistas se habían estado sucediendo atentados brutales de agrupaciones como Al Qaeda e ISIS en Atenas, Salónica, Viena, Varsovia, Múnich, y París que se habían saldado con la muerte de varios millares o decenas de millares de individuos tanto nativos europeos como inmigrantes medio orientales y/o norafricanos. Pese a lo cual los presuntos defensores de la suprema raza europea no habían movido ni un musculo para confrontar la arremetida de los extremistas del Islam concentrados como estaban en devastar las grandes concentraciones protestatarias de los trabajadores huelguistas y las sedes de los partidos, sindicatos y organizaciones radicales de la Clase Obrera. Y por parte de las autoridades gubernamentales, sus policías y ejércitos se habían dedicado, bajo el pretexto de encontrar a los responsables de las agresiones supremacistas, a allanar las sedes de las organizaciones proletarias y ciudadanas e incluso a realizar masivas encarcelaciones de los integrantes de los movimientos protestatarios, utilizando el argumento que formaban parte de organizaciones radicales que intentaban perturbar el orden social. Ningún local de los partidarios legales de los supremacistas, pese a que era público su protagonismo en la ola de terror desatado, fue investigado o allanado.

El problema existente para los poderes establecidos y su alianza con los poderes supremacistas estriba en que, al igual que las Elites organizaban sus acciones de acuerdo a sus propios intereses sin importarle las consecuencias para los elementos sociales supeditados a su poder y considerando por igual como barbaros a ser exterminados tanto a los inmigrantes arábigos y norteafricanos como a los trabajadores nativos en franca protesta y como barbaros buenos, integrados al sistema a los nativos y extranjeros que llenaban las calles europeas con la sangre de los elementos no integrados; así mismo el tamaño de las matanzas y la indiferencia de los poderosos para con el sufrimiento de los masacrados y sus familiares y amigos provoco un revulsivo salvaje en la conciencia y determinación de los trabajadores e inmigrantes que poblaban el Viejo Mundo Europeo.

Al igual que las masacres en New York, Chicago, Boston, Filadelfia y California fueron el detonante para que los trabajadores norteamericanos comprendieran que el discurso de Markson se basaba en una cruenta y cruel realidad y que sus enemigos estaban por igual entre los grupos extremistas de la derecha ilegal, la farsante izquierda reformista pacifista y en los más elevados pináculos del poder del Estado Burgués, las matanzas perpetradas por los Supremacistas y los extremistas islámicos a lo largo y ancho de la geografía europea empezaron a provocar que las masas pertenecientes a las clases subordinadas percibieran a toda la Élite Industrial, Financiera y Nobiliaria y sus socios legales o ilegales como sus enemigos a destruir y que comprendieran que las diferencias raciales o religiosas que las separaban eran nimias en comparación con las diferencias marcadas que había entre los europeos e inmigrantes de origen proletario y los europeos e inmigrantes pertenecientes a la Oligarquía.

Para preocupación de los burgueses, que no se esperaban una reacción de los trabajadores de ambos grupos humanos tan pronta y radical, se empezó a verificar una aproximación enérgica y masiva entre los obreros nativos y los inmigrantes legales o ilegales. Tal cual en Estados Unidos el levantamiento de Markson provoco la alianza inesperada de los huelguistas y de los militantes partidarios de la emancipación de los mutantes. No resulto extraño observar la existencia de masivas concentraciones obreras compuestas por europeos nativos y masas de inmigrantes congestionando las calles de las capitales de las naciones integrantes de la Unión Europea, pese al miedo generado por las matanzas genocidas y pese a la masiva presencia policiaco-militar en las calles de todas las urbes principales de Europa. Solo en Berlín se calcula que se llegaron a concentrar millón y medio de trabajadores, superando la cantidad de manifestantes de los comienzos de las matanzas. En Londres aparecieron más de setecientos mil huelguistas, y por toda Francia se manifestaron cinco millones de obreros llenos de furia y coraje. Dos meses después, y pese a que prosiguieron los ataques supremacistas e islamistas, ya existían en Alemania trece millones de huelguistas, diez millones en Francia, nueve millones en Inglaterra y una proporción parecida en Italia. Una cifra parecida a la de América cuando las huelgas pasaron a convertirse en insurrección y guerra social.

Muchos miembros de la intelectualidad progresista clamaban para que el proletariado europeo y el sub proletariado inmigrante no se dejaran arrastrar por las provocaciones de las Elites y llevaran su lucha masiva por los cauces civilizados. Que no permitieran que el enemigo los transformara en bestias criminales sedientas de sangre y así les otorgaran la razón en su discurso derechista que presentaba a los proletarios y a los inmigrantes como salvajes o barbaros indisciplinados e irreductibles. Exigían que las clases subordinadas pusieran fin al círculo vicioso de la Guerra Social. Esta estúpida progresía europea olvidaba que para que exista una guerra hacen falta dos bandos enfrentados en condiciones más o menos parejas o de lo contrario solo se trata de una masacre unilateral del poderoso contra el indefenso. Mal podía ser catalogada como Guerra Social el que poco más de quince mil humanos y mutantes armados con lo mejor de la tecnología armamentista moderna, y con el amparo secreto de los dos millones y medio de soldados que formaban el ejército alemán desde el inicio del rearme europeo, asesinaran a mansalva a casi medio millón de trabajadores en apenas tres meses. No podía ser calificado sino como genocidio y si se le presentaba como acto de guerra lo sería en el sentido de una agresión unilateral e inesperada; inesperada por lo menos para los que no comprendían el bestial radicalismo fascista de los miembros de una burguesía que con cada día que trascurría se volvía más paranoica y sedienta de una seguridad que él carácter insurgente de las protestas en América y la masividad de las mismas en Europa le arrebataban.

Exigir a una colectividad exterminada que mantenga cauces pacifistas y civilizados, cuando sus "civilizados" enemigos no temblaban para desencadenar horrores solo compatibles con los años más oscuros de la historia continental, solo podía concebirse en las mentes de personajes sin conexiones reales con la situación sobre el terreno, sin adecuados conocimientos históricos y, peor aún, poseedores de estos conocimientos actuales y pasados y con toda la capacidad para utilizar las herramientas adecuadas para el análisis de lo que acontecía, pero a los cuales no les importaba nada de esto porque para ellos lo importante era mantener la paz a cualquier costo y garantizar así la supervivencia de un sistema que en el fondo los beneficiaba, aunque este mismo sistema trajera aparejados incontables horrores y sufrimientos a la inmensa mayoría de los pueblos de la Tierra.

Pero los proletarios europeos, los inmigrantes de origen proletario, campesino y plebeyo y los miembros más enérgicos y cultivados de estos conglomerados sociales recordaban que las predicas de amor y paz, mientras las enormes masas de explotados y oprimidos eran exterminados por sus enemigos históricos jurados, solo trajeron aparejados horrores sin paralelo. La masacre de la Comuna de París, las Dos Guerras Mundiales, la matanza contra la Comuna de Berlín, las matanzas contra los proletarios de Europa Oriental, el franquismo, el exterminio de los indígenas americanos, la esclavitud de los negros africanos, el exterminio contra los judíos y la persecución salvaje contra los sindicalistas, socialistas y comunistas de Europa y Estados Unidos, todo ello se desencadeno mientras los progres gritaban a voz en cuello por la paz y la armonía, por la reconciliación y el perdón. Por supuesto, mientras esta paz, amor, reconciliación y perdón fueran solo demostraciones de la debilidad de los explotados y así los poderosos podrían seguir esquilmando a su antojo a todos los esclavos, asalariados o no, del mundo entero. Siempre que los esclavos decidían hacer caso omiso de las predicas de los sensibles intelectuales de la progresía y pasaban a defenderse, por leve que fuera la defensa, a los progres se les olvidaba su papel conciliador y no les temblaba el pulso para llamar a los potentados a asegurar la paz y el orden por medio de los métodos más brutales, tal cual Lutero hizo cuando se levantaron los campesinos alemanes en la Edad Media.

Para un evento de proporciones apocalípticas mucho más cercano en el tiempo bastaba con llevar la mirada al otro lado del Océano y observar la evolución de los eventos en América. Durante semanas o meses, los ejércitos, policías y grupos paramilitares estadounidenses olvidando quien había sido el autor de los atentados en New York se dedico a perseguir, encarcelar y asesinar en secreto o en público a los trabajadores norteamericanos movilizados en masivas huelgas.

Los muertos ya se contaban por cientos de miles y los miembros de la progresía intelectual Homo Sapiens y Homo Superior hacían llamados desesperados para que las masas proletarias conservaran la calma y no se dejaran llevar por pequeñas provocaciones de algunos elementos tóxicos en el aparato del Estado. Los tanques de guerra, cañones de asedio, y cientos de miles de soldados armados hasta los dientes cruzaban las calles de los barrios proletarios de toda la nación como si estuvieran en tierra conquistada, cometiendo asesinatos masivos a plena luz del día, allanando las casas de los presuntos activistas y disparándoles a bocajarro frente a todos los vecinos, mientras otros se "divertían" violando, también en plena calle, a las mujeres e hijas de los ejecutados y, aun así, los progres llamaban a no caer en nimiedades y evitar prolongar la Guerra Social.

Cuando los revolucionarios norteamericanos, con Markson a la cabeza, convencieron a las masas que esas atrocidades conformaban todo un masivo plan de acción a largo plazo para imponer la más férrea dictadura sobre todo el país durante décadas y que las autoridades americanas se estaban uniendo a los Supremacistas para lograr este barbárico cometido; los trabajadores Homo Sapiens y las masas mutantes se levantaron en masa y devolvieron plomo por plomo, matanza por matanza y las calles de las ciudades americanas quedaron repletas de cadáveres de soldados imperiales y ya no solo de trabajadores desarmados e indefensos.

La progresía intelectual ataco con salvajismo de cipayo a los revoltosos, los acusaron de provocar el desorden y el caos y exigieron a las autoridades que restablecieran la Ley y el Orden con toda la fuerza y los medios requeridos. Ahora el país norteamericano estaba envuelto en una verdadera Guerra Social y los proletarios blancos, las minorías negras y latinas y los Homo Superior les hacían pagar con toneladas de sangre a los Amos del Imperio Yanqui sus masacres impunes. Los trabajadores europeos empezaron a ver que una burguesía desatada y criminal solo comprendía el lenguaje de la fuerza y que la progresía ya no tenía nada que enseñarles a los proletarios, si es que alguno vez tuvo algo decente que decir aparte de bajar la cabeza y quitarse los calzones para beneficio y placer de la Burguesía Occidental.

También comprendieron o recordaron gracias a los ejemplos de la Guerra Social Yanqui que la Burguesía era capaz de emplear los métodos más diversos y salvajes para contener la marejada transformadora. Principalmente el viejo truco de mantener o intentar mantener dividido al movimiento revolucionario aunque fuera utilizando tácticas de una miseria flagrante.

No resulto extraño que en las calles de la América Nórdica la represión corriera a cargo de dos agrupaciones perfectamente diferenciadas por sus Amos. Para reprimir y exterminar a los huelguistas humanos, la burguesía empleo a fondo fuerzas de combate constituidas por mutantes. Muchas veces podían ver los vecinos de las víctimas de la represión estatal como criaturas con extraños poderes entraban a las casas de sus objetivos y ejercían con una crueldad inédita las tareas impuestas por sus señores. A la par, enormes Centinelas y hombres de la infantería blindada Homo Sapiens fueron los encargados de arremeter contra las viviendas y contra los escondrijos de los integrantes de los Homo Superior; especialmente si había una multitud tanto humana como mutante observando la medida represiva.

Las diferencias entre represores y reprimidos era más marcada mientras más terrible y degradante fuera la práctica arbitraria del Estado. Cuando necesitaban torturar o matar con sumo dolor y asegurar que el miedo más irracional llegara a lo más profundo del conjunto poblacional allí era donde se encargaba el Estado de asegurar la máxima diferencia entre los agresores y sus víctimas. Sobre todo cuando se dedicaban a implementar una de las medidas más humillantes para la psique de las personas a lo largo de la historia; la violación de las mujeres e hijas de los conquistados. Ver a sus mujeres, hermanas e hijas ultrajadas en público por pandillas de perros de presa que pertenecían a una raza completamente diferente a la que ellos conocían generaba una autentica sensación de angustia e ira que los poderosos estaban convencidos de poder manipular para generar el caos entre las filas de la resistencia.

Una política que logro al inicio de la Guerra Social un éxito más amplio del deseado por parte de los revolucionarios. Resultaba común encontrarse las calles llenas de cadáveres o de moribundos producto de violentas riñas raciales. Era casi un tópico literario trasladado a la cruda realidad observar como legiones de mutantes, enfurecidos por alguna brutalidad de policías acorazados humanos en alguna comunidad Homo Superior, se dedicaban a destruir y saquear las barriadas humanas, especialmente las de clase obrera y marginal, únicas que no poseían protección policiaco-militar. Y casi diariamente se veían hordas de humanos rabiosos tomarse un desquite brutal asaltando y reduciendo a escombro los barrios y refugios mutantes matando todo lo que conseguían atravesado en su glorioso camino de destrucción.

Pero tan clamoroso éxito se vio contrarrestado por la política practicada por los líderes revolucionarios con un acierto más esplendoroso de lo esperado. El Comité Revolucionario estaba constituido por una decena de miembros de los cuales la mitad eran Homo Sapiens, tres eran Homo Superior y dos resultaron ser híbridos, mestizos nacidos de la unión de humano con mutante. Y no solo era la constitución por especie del liderazgo revolucionario algo que impacto a las masas explotadas y les hizo ver que estaban siendo engañados.

La mitad del liderazgo revolucionario era blanco, y la otra mitad eran negros, latinos o mestizos. Mitad y mitad del Alto Mando insurgente estaba compuesto por hombres y mujeres. Y más importante que esta conformación del liderazgo subversivo era el modo de comportarse de los mismos. Había una marcada insistencia en erradicar las diferencias raciales y sexuales del Movimiento Insurreccional remarcando el origen unívocamente burgués de todos los auténticos Señores que orquestaban las matanzas en los barrios proletarios y mutantes. Si bien era una chusma desorganizada e imbécil la protagonista callejera de los enfrentamientos, los que daban las órdenes para que los cuerpos represivos, humanos y mutantes por igual, desataran sus carnicerías represivas estaban aposentados en Washington, Wall Street y las grandes sedes secretas del Stablishment.

Tanto humanos como mutantes tenían el mismo enemigo y su causa era idéntica. Además que, los revolucionarios eran ferozmente igualitarios en sus prácticas. Las jerarquías temporales eran implantadas según el talento, los logros y meritos de la persona, no por su raza, color, u origen, las grandes movilizaciones callejeras proletarias y mutantes mantenían un orden y una disciplina aceradas que solo se veían perturbadas cuando atacaban los paramilitares o los ejércitos del poder establecido. Y, si los ejércitos revolucionarios cometían desmanes, los responsables eran inmediatamente castigados con una dureza acorde al delito. No se toleraban asesinatos, torturas o violaciones contra la población civil o prisioneros de guerra, cada convención de regularización de la guerra adoptada en las reuniones internacionales era seguida al pie de la letra y la ferocidad combativa se mantenía en los campos de batalla.

Resulto error común entre las mesnadas contrarrevolucionarias, influenciadas por los discursos cada día más influyentes del Partido Supremacista, considerar esta disciplina y esta decencia para con los civiles y los prisioneros como una demostración de debilidad propia de los sumisos e inexpertos esclavos destinados a obedecer las instrucciones de sus Amos naturales.

La sucesión de batallas que sacudieron las metrópolis norteamericanas, desde que la Gran Huelga se transformo en Guerra Social abierta y declarada, mostraron a la opinión pública nacional e internacional que de lo que menos adolecía el liderazgo revolucionario era de debilidad e indefinición a la hora de confrontar a sus enemigos. La compasión y el trato humanitario para aquellos que no podían defenderse se limitaban a los integrantes de este grupo en particular. No había ni se pedía piedad en el campo de batalla. La Batalla de Chicago y las posteriores batallas en New York, Boston, Detroit, Filadelfia, California, Pittsburgh, el Sur profundo y cada urbe del país solo mostraron imágenes de los soldados revolucionarios abriendo fuego masivo contra las hordas enemigas o ensartándolos a cuchilladas y bayonetazos cuando se confrontaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Enemigos heridos de gravedad pero que de alguna manera conservaban la capacidad de combatir eran acribillados sin contemplaciones y los Grandes Comandantes de las divisiones apocalípticas y gubernamentales eran juzgados en el mismo campo de batalla y pasados por las armas si su delito lo ameritaba. Dadas las imágenes grabadas por los mismos generales apocalípticos orgullosos de sus "hazañas" resultaba claramente evidente la culpabilidad de los megalómanos. Las críticas de los progres sobre el carácter extremo y criminal de las medidas de los insurgentes fue respondida con una simple y llana respuesta: No se negocia con genocidas. Después de todo, las mismas imágenes de los medios de comunicación burgueses, no podían mostrar un solo ejemplo de los revolucionarios pasando por las armas a personas que no poseyeran un amplio registro de crímenes de guerra de enorme calibre.

Los europeos, que comenzaban a enfrentarse con las mismas tácticas de sabotaje, división y exterminio a las que se vieron confrontados los proletarios y mutantes de la Unión Americana, vieron no solo el ejemplo maquiavélico de su propia burguesía sino las lecciones que los revolucionarios de la lejana América habían aprehendido y aplicado con maestría. Los sectores más radicales del viejo movimiento obrero de Europa comprendieron que, si querían deshacer la macabra trampa que su Oligarquía Empresarial y Bancaria y el Estado en que esta se apoyaba les tendía, no tendría más remedio que empezar a aplicar con determinación e implacabilidad modos más enérgicos y violentos de respuesta contra las maniobras totalitarias de los burgueses del Viejo Mundo.

Con el agravante de tener que estar pendientes de las movidas que pudiera hacer el coloso Ruso en su seguro intento de impedir que el ejemplo americano y europeo cundiera por sus calles. Después de todo, en Rusia la Revolución, aunque frustrada al final, había tomado las riendas del país y de la sociedad entera con muchas décadas de antelación con respecto al mismísimo Occidente.

Alemania, el país que más víctimas había sufrido desde que comenzó la campaña de terror de los Supremacistas, marco la pauta en la respuesta del obrero blanco nativo, la comunidad inmigrante y la abundante población mutante, quizá la más numerosa de todo Occidente después de la enorme comunidad mutante americana. La respuesta de las clases y comunidades explotadas y oprimidas de la tierra germánica fue excepcional tanto por su envergadura numérica como por la potencia y violencia de los elementos armados de la Insurrección.

La cantidad de trabajadores en huelga supero los treinta millones de personas, entre ellos la absoluta totalidad de los trabajadores del sector industrial y de los trabajadores del sector agrario y una proporción abrumadoramente elevada de los trabajadores del conocido como sector de los servicios. Pese al terror callejero desencadenado por las mesnadas apocalípticas y de la represión abrumadora de las fuerzas del Estado, esta oleada huelguística no se conformo con paralizar el sector económico y listo. La presencia de los trabajadores en la vida germánica se hizo sentir con fuerza en el plano político real, tomando las calles en multitudinarias protestas y asegurando la imposibilidad del trabajo de los esquiroles, tomando las zonas industriales y comerciales como si de zonas de batalla se tratase. Los equipos de seguridad creados por los militantes proletarios contaban con masivas cantidades de armamento bélico y casero y cada manifestación era precedida y flanqueada por poderosas brigadas de protección, armadas hasta los dientes y constituidas por personas capaces de emprender acciones enérgicas y efectivas de guerra urbana. Muchos de los manifestantes poseían esta capacidad por haber prestado el servicio militar y pese a ello haber conservado un claro instinto de clase que les indicaba quien era el autentico enemigo a vencer o destruir.

Las calles de Berlín, Múnich, Colonia, Dresde, Hamburgo, Kiel, y otras importantes urbes germanas se convirtieron para desesperación y odio de la clase dominante en escenarios de movilizaciones callejeras del proletariado alemán, que parecían procesiones de un ejército inmenso preparado para la guerra a gran escala contra el enemigo que fuera, tanto interno, en clara referencia al poderío burgués, como externo, en efectiva demostración de poderío contra los colosos imperiales de América, Rusia y China. Para la clase burguesa la situación se presentaba meridianamente clara y extraordinariamente bien definida. Si no desencadenaba una represión completa contra los levantiscos trabajadores alemanes se encontraría pronto en una situación en la que estos estarían con un poder tan consolidado que tendrían la capacidad o cuando menos la posibilidad cierta de atraerse a los elementos aun no definidos de las capas sociales medias y aun a los mismos inconformes que pertenecían a la clase burguesa y con estas adiciones y el control completo de la situación sociopolítica del país entero les sería sumamente sencillo, relativamente hablando, apoderarse del control del poder político y económico nacional e influir gracias a su nuevo poder en la consecución de un resultado similar en el resto de los países del continente. Pero si desencadenaban la represión total, con el estado de ánimo abiertamente hostil que envolvía a la totalidad o casi de la Clase Trabajadora en contra de los sectores dominantes y con el armamentismo que desarrollaba esta gente en estos momentos, con toda seguridad Alemania estallaría en una Guerra Social abierta de magnitud tan amplia como la que devastaba Estados Unidos y por lógica elemental se tragaría en su vorágine caótica y sangrienta a toda Europa, incluyendo a la propia Rusia. Como fuera la Élite se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Para empeorar el panorama, la magnitud de la rebelión de los proletarios germánicos estaba inspirando una notable elevación de las intenciones levantiscas de los trabajadores, inmigrantes y mutantes en las demás naciones que componían la Unión Europea y de hecho entre los proletarios y explotados del continente entero, incluyendo las naciones que pertenecieron alguna vez a las posesiones del desaparecido Imperio Soviético. Tanto en Francia como en Inglaterra e Italia el número de trabajadores industriales, agrarios y de servicios involucrados en las oleadas huelguísticas se había duplicado en un lapso que no superaba las cinco semanas. Grecia, Portugal y la extinta Yugoslavia que poseían niveles de combatividad creciente vieron a los efectivos de los ejércitos de huelguistas incrementado por diez, cuando todos los trabajadores de las industrias y entidades dependientes del Estado se declararon en estado de huelga permanente y obtuvieron el apoyo de la totalidad de los obreros industriales y de las zonas rurales. La misma Rusia tuvo que observar llena de furia como su Clase Obrera aprehendía la lección de insumisión de los trabajadores occidentales y durante tres semanas más de trece millones de trabajadores llenaron las calles de Moscú, San Petersburgo, Volgogrado, Járkov, Kiev, y la Región de los Urales y como en el último día de protestas la suma se elevaba exponencialmente a la de veintiocho millones.

Pero el pánico se apodero realmente de las Clases Oligárquicas cuando se registro el primer enfrentamiento realmente serio entre las fuerzas apocalípticas unidas con los ejércitos formales de la Burguesía alemana contra los grupos armados constituidos por la clase proletaria alemana para protegerse, precisamente, de los ataques de los poderes anteriormente mencionados. Lo peor del asunto fue que tuvo como escenario el centro mismo del poder político germano: Berlín. Y que el mundo entero fue testigo de cómo los trabajadores alemanes demostraron poseer la capacidad de confrontar las amenazas y agresiones directas de sus más enconados enemigos, pese a la presunta imposibilidad de derrotar con eficacia la maquinaria de un Estado Moderno bien engrasado.

Como era de esperar, la jornada bélica comenzó por una agresión brutal de los soldados pertenecientes a las mesnadas apocalípticas, contra una concentración masiva de los trabajadores alemanas en unión de los inmigrantes radicalizados y grandes cantidades de la comunidad mutante. Pero una característica de las manifestaciones y concentraciones proletarias alemanas de los últimos meses era su masividad. Una característica que esta vez no se presento y que fue despachada por los líderes del asalto como una demostración de la desmoralización progresiva de las cobardes masas populares ante las arremetidas de las bien entrenadas y disciplinadas fuerzas de la legítima Elite Humano-Mutante. En vez de las enormes concentraciones que lograban reunir quinientos mil, un millón y hasta dos millones de personas de clara extracción proletaria, tanto nativos alemanes como inmigrantes africanos y asiáticos, en esta oportunidad apenas rondaban las calles berlinesas la modesta cantidad de ochenta mil personas que ni siquiera estaban concentradas en un solo punto sino partidas en tres avenidas diferentes aunque paralelas de la importante capital europea.

La fuerza de asalto que decidió acabar con los manifestantes estaba compuesta por no menos de dos mil quinientos paramilitares de la autodenominada Fuerza de Ataque Especial por la Supremacía. Pese a su nombre extraordinariamente cursi y cliché, que parecía sacado de una producción hollywoodense, era una de las maquinarias asesinas mejor entrenadas del mundo. Según los reportes creados por SHIELD, MI5, Mossad, BND, NSA y CIA todos los miembros de la Fuerza de Ataque habían realizado operaciones de acción encubierta y bajo el comando de alguno de los más poderosos gobiernos occidentales durante los últimos veinte años. Afganistán, Pakistán, Iraq, Irán, Yemen, Arabia Saudita, Egipto, China, Rusia, España, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Venezuela y Paraguay habían sido algunos de los múltiples destinos de estos operativos. Cada infraestructura considerada objetivo de ataque y cada persona ubicada como blanco legitimo de exterminio había sido adecuadamente destruida. Nunca fallaron una operación. Hasta habían realizado operaciones contrarias a los intereses occidentales en más de una oportunidad logrando éxitos realmente monumentales, incluyendo la destrucción de cuatro cuarteles operacionales de SHIELD en Europa y de tres bases de la CIA en México matando a cada operativo enemigo en el proceso.

La horda apocalíptica decidió acometer contra la agrupación más grande, compuesta por unos treinta mil manifestantes y que ocupaba la posición central entre las otras dos concentraciones protestatarias. Aproximadamente a las nueve y media de la mañana una horda de mutantes y humanos perfectamente sincronizados aparecieron de la nada a través de sendos agujeros tele transportadores. Aparecieron como maquinas asesinas, abriendo fuego apenas estuvieron en presencia de los manifestantes, sin demostrar ninguna especie de compasión por la matanza de unos infelices completamente indefensos. Haces de energía de alta intensidad cruzaron las esquinas que rebasaban los obreros, bombas de antimateria llovieron sobre los manifestantes, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies con furia de tsunami y los vientos arreciaron a velocidades inhumanas como si quisieran arrancarlos del suelo y aventarlos contra los cielos. Y como siempre, acompañando el despliegue de brutalidad armada de los agresores, las bestiales carcajadas y los gritos de éxtasis casi orgásmicos al imaginarse la mortandad desatada por sus armas y poderes.

El infernal ataque no debió prolongarse más allá de los cinco minutos de duración. Con el poderío del arsenal del que disponían los mutantes apocalípticos y los mercenarios humanos, resultaba un tiempo más que suficiente para que cada persona perteneciente a la concentración estuviese en el mejor de los casos muerta y en el peor moribunda, a la espera de las sesiones de tortura con la que se deleitaban los matones con las personas que capturaban. Estos ya se imaginaban el placer que empezarían a sentir y que iría ampliándose a medida que despedazaran centímetro a centímetro los cuerpos de los caídos y escucharan sus gritos de dolor, miedo e impotencia ante las salvajadas que padecerían a manos de sus captores.

Pero este placer se vio detenido por una inesperada y desconcertante sorpresa. Ninguna de las personas concentradas en la manifestación se encontraba en el suelo bañada en sangre o con las partes de su cuerpo desperdigadas por todas partes. De hecho, cada uno de los presentes en la avenida berlinesa, parecían encontrarse bajo la protección de una especie de escudo de energía que los cubría individual y colectivamente al mismo tiempo y sostenían en sus manos unos aparatos metálicos largos y con la apariencia de unas poderosas armas de ataque energético que supuestamente no deberían estar en manos de estos civiles de baja extracción social. Se suponía que cada uno de los presentes era un hombre o una mujer desarmados e indefensos que perecerían casi instantáneamente a manos de una poderosa hueste de héroes supremacistas. No era concebible que portaran rifles y fusiles de asalto y poseyeran una sonrisa torva en los labios como si se estuvieran preparando para desencadenar una violenta y mortífera contraofensiva. Simple y llanamente no figuraba en los planes que habían diseminado entre sus partidarios los comandantes del Alto Señor.

Y, pese a ello, eso fue exactamente lo que aconteció. Como si de una bestia mitológica, espectacular y demoniaca se tratase, de la inmensa columna de presuntas víctimas, que estaba aposentada en la avenida berlinesa, salió disparada una interminable sucesión de intensas descargas de energía. Dirigidas contra los cuerpos de los agresores y contra las edificaciones en las cuales se apoyaban, causaron inmediatos estragos. Quizá los campos de energía de los apocalípticos y los mercenarios hubieran sido lo suficientemente poderosos para aguantar las descargas y evitar la muerte de estos. Pero completamente desprevenidos y sorprendidos por un contraataque que les parecía imposible no pudieron activar sus defensas a tiempo y los haces de rayos laser o de energía antimateria atravesaron sus corazas y sus cuerpos como si de un cuchillo penetrando gelatina se tratase.

Casi la mitad de los atacantes murió al instante en que los rayos desgarraron sus carnes y penetraron sus defensas. El resto pudo activar sus defensas y plantarse para librar batalla contra su, inesperadamente feroz, presa. Los manifestantes empezaron a desplegarse de una manera estrictamente ordenada en batallones perfectamente organizados y disciplinados y se lanzaron a tomar los edificios y casas de los alrededores para combatir contra sus ocupantes apocalípticos y mercenarios. Se combatió con una ferocidad digna de las grandes batallas callejeras acontecidas durante las épocas insurreccionales. Con la marcada diferencia que ahora los insurrectos eran los que estaban a la ofensiva, atacando los edificios ocupados por sus enemigos y con un armamento que en cantidad y calidad igualaba y hasta superaba al de sus contrarios. El poder de las armas y mutaciones de los Supremacistas era evidente por lo violento de su resistencia, pese a su escaso número en comparación con los huelguistas, pero estos estaban hartos de la arrogancia de los matones de las elites y de las masacres constantes y poseían los recursos para tomarse un desquite sangriento y efectivo.

Se combatió durante un lapso de dos a tres horas durante las cuales se pudieron observar edificios de varios pisos cayendo despedazados sobre los cimientos que los sostenían y en las cuales se acumulaban los cuerpos de los apocalípticos y sus mercenarios. No se dio ni se pidió cuartel de ninguna clase por parte de ninguno de los bandos involucrados. Pudo observarse como los supremacistas desgarraban con sus manos los cuerpos de sus contrarios, arrancándoles el corazón y las tripas, o como les arrancaban la espina dorsal y la masa craneoencefálica, sin contemplaciones, apenas encontraban un modo de perforar los escudos de los rebeldes. Y pudo verse como los milicianos proletarios caían sobre los supremacistas heridos y les descargaban sus armas sobre sus cuerpos moribundos rematándolos allí mismo sin considerar tomar prisioneros. Apocalípticos heridos y que intentaban levantarse de pronto caían sorpresivamente al pavimento para no ponerse en pie nunca más, al recibir un fulminante disparo en la nuca o una descarga por la columna vertebral que les quebraba el cuerpo por la mitad. Se vio a un miliciano que caía muerto cuando un apocalíptico le arrancaba la cabeza del resto del cuerpo pero que antes de morir tuvo la capacidad de clavarle un bayonetazo a su enemigo entre las costillas y matarlo al mismo tiempo que el caía, gracias a la antimateria de la que estaba construida el arma blanca.

Estos episodios de salvajismo duraron durante toda la confrontación y solo culmino cuando todos y cada uno de los supremacistas cubría las calles de la capital germánica con sus muertos cuerpos. Dos mil quinientos asesinos entrenados, de primera categoría mundial, habían caído en la emboscada tendida por un ejército de obreros radicalizados. La sorpresa quizá hubiera sido algo menor si los asaltantes hubieran notado que a la cabeza de los trabajadores insurgentes se encontraba Friedrich Weinmann.

De haber conocido su presencia quizá hubieran moderado su entusiasmo y actuado con mayor prudencia en sus operaciones. Después de todo, hasta un megalómano como Apocalipsis y un ser que se creía Dios encarnado como Doom habían llegado a expresar su reacio respeto por la figura del legendario líder revolucionario germano. Todo un veterano de la lucha obrera en su propio país y en Europa, había participado en todas las huelgas importantes emprendidas en los últimos veinte años en el continente europeo. Pero su veteranía no se limitaba a las grandes luchas reivindicativas de su clase. Poseía una marcada conciencia clasista y una cultura autodidacta que lo habían empujado a leer a todos los grandes clásicos griegos y latinos, a los grandes autores del Renacimiento, a los economistas políticos ingleses, a los utopistas, a los filósofos de Alemania, a los marxistas europeos y rusos y a los clásicos de las literaturas arábigas, islámicas y chinas. Partidario de la necesidad de una Revolución Social dirigida o liderada por la clase trabajadora a escala planetaria llevaba militando desde los quince años en diversas agrupaciones de índole revolucionaria, lo que le daba veinticinco años de militancia ininterrumpida. Poseedor de una vasta cultura política, económica, histórica y militar parecía que había pertenecido durante una década a las KSK y había participado en operaciones conjuntas con los Navy Seal en Medio Oriente, África, Asia Oriental y Occidente. También se afirmaba en muchos medios que había realizado trabajos de alto nivel para SHIELD en sus guerras contra Hydra, IMA y los supervillanos.

Laborar con los aparatos armados de las grandes potencias occidentales parecía contradecir a sus ideales revolucionarios. Hasta que su deserción publica, su publicación masiva de documentación comprometedora y su participación en la gran protesta laboral alemana de 2009 demostraron que había actuado, más que todo, con la doble intención de adquirir las dotes militares necesarias para la Guerra Social que consideraba inminente y para sacar a relucir los trapos más cochinos de los potentados oligárquicos a la luz pública. Durante su permanencia en los organismos imperiales oculto su filiación política extremista, haciéndose pasar como un desertor amargado de las fracasadas ideas de la redención social y participando en el apoyo activo a las huelgas europeas de modo clandestino, burlando la vigilancia del mismo Nick Fury. Sus últimos hechos eran la intervención prácticamente inmediata en la Guerra Social Americana. Se convirtió automáticamente en el principal lugarteniente de Markson, al cual asesoro en las tácticas de la lucha insurgente y en la estrategia militar, lecciones que el americano recibió con entusiasmo feroz. Coordino con Markson la estrategia que casi destruyo a los Avengers y a SHIELD en Chicago y construyo junto a Markson la planificación de las grandes batallas urbanas que sacudieron Estados Unidos durante los últimos meses.

No se sabía con seguridad cuanto de esta información biográfica constituía una genuina verdad y cuanto era mito urbano moderno, pero lo que sin duda era real; y no se conocía cuando había adquirido estas dotes; eran sus conocimientos enciclopédicos propios de un europeo del Renacimiento, su determinada e implacable radicalidad revolucionaria y sus conocimientos de las tácticas y estrategias de la guerra moderna. Chicago, New York, Boston, Filadelfia, California, con sus descomunales batallas y los cientos de miles de muertos que habían hecho padecer a las fuerzas militares y paramilitares estadounidenses eran la comprobación palpable de la veracidad de esta capacidad bélica. En cada una de estas campañas se vio a Friedrich Weinmann acompañando a Markson en las operaciones y se lo vio conversando con este, coordinando las acciones que desgarraron la maquinaria de guerra americana. Y ahora, por lo visto, había regresado a su país, para coordinar la estrategia que impulsaría la insurgencia germánica contra el entramado de poder de las clases dominantes y sus aliados del movimiento supremacista en una confrontación que solo podía ser definida como una guerra social de magnitud global y con características de guerra total.

El temor que las clases dominantes germanas alcanzaron cuando descubrieron, tras la batalla de Berlín, que el capaz insurgente alemán formaba parte de las fuerzas insurrectas y que posiblemente era su coordinador y líder, se vio acrecentado cuando tres semanas después de la acción de Berlín, que aunque importante había sido poco menos que una escaramuza, se libro una autentica confrontación masiva en Hamburgo. Cincuenta mil mutantes, mercenarios y fanáticos de la supremacía racial aria, integrados en una letal Fuerza de Ataque de los Supremacistas Apocalípticos, asalto las zonas industriales y los barrios residenciales de la clase trabajadora en esa ciudad. En realidad, sus operaciones fueron emprendidas con tal salvajismo disciplinado que, quedo demostrado que, su objetivo real era la destrucción absoluta de toda la urbe. Curiosamente desde una semana antes del inicio de las operaciones de los megalómanos, las tropas militares y policiales del Estado Alemán habían estado abandonando las calles y edificaciones publicas y secretas que poseían en la ciudad, dejándola desguarnecida.

Weinmann sabía con antelación que los Supremacistas planeaban una operación a gran escala, aunque no poseía información de donde y cuando. Sus únicos datos eran que sería una antigua ciudad de la Liga Hanseática y que las intenciones de los asaltantes eran perpetrar un genocidio ejemplarizante que paralizara la voluntad de combate de los trabajadores germanos. La rapidez de la fuga traicionera de las milicias oficiales del Estado Alemán le hizo comprender el sitio del criminal ataque y se interno clandestinamente en la importante metrópoli.

Weinmann, desde que habían comenzado las grandes huelgas europeas, había regresado a Alemania y organizado importantes fuerzas milicianas de claro origen obrero, a lo largo y ancho del país. Esta tarea había sido reforzada e incrementada cuando comenzó la campaña exterminadora de los dementes apocalípticos. Gracias a sus contactos con los antiguos camaradas de las agencias de espionaje occidentales que poseían, pese a sus cargos, creencias sociales subversivas, pudo adquirir, al igual que Markson en América, grandes cantidades de armamento ultramoderno y reforzó estas adquisiciones con los inmensos cargamentos clandestinos, provenientes de una Genosha ansiosa por desestabilizar de todos los modos posibles al decadente pero aun poderoso imperialismo occidental.

Pero esta labor solo sirvió para acrecentar exponencialmente una fuerza que existía desde hacía años. Desde los tiempos en que laboro para los organismos de inteligencia y logro dotar de instrucción militar y armamento a los elementos más radicalizados de las clases trabajadoras; aquellos que sabían que una conciliación de clases era imposible y que tarde o temprano iba a estallar una Guerra Total entre las grandes clases sociales. Weinmann comprendió desde el estallido de la Guerra Social Americana que esta se propagaría velozmente al resto del mundo e intensifico sus acciones. Lo cual le permitió convencer a los organizadores de las manifestaciones protestatarias no concentrar la masiva cantidad de personas en Berlín y dejar que sus milicianos se encargaran de la situación. Y lo que le permitía poner en estado de guerra a sus partidarios en Hamburgo, que se contaban ya por decenas de miles.

Con rapidez relampagueante las milicias de Weinmann iban ocupando las sedes militares y policiales abandonadas por los organismos oficiales del Estado e instalaban sistemas de control por cada calle y avenida importante de la metrópoli, para lograr disponer de un sistema defensivo adecuado cuando comenzara el asalto de los Supremacistas. Pero, consciente del poderío de los agresores y de la posible intervención de las fuerzas militares secretas del Estado en la batalla que se avecinaba y fiel a su creencia que solo una lucha masiva y unida de los trabajadores y demás sectores explotados y oprimidos de la sociedad contra sus enemigos les permitiría alcanzar su tan ansiada liberación, Weinmann se encargo de distribuir abundantes provisiones y armas entre amplias cantidades de la población obrera de la ciudad, sin importar si estos trabajadores pertenecían a la etnia nativa alemana o a los inmigrantes y residentes extranjeros. La distribución de armas entre los trabajadores de la ciudad, aceptada con entusiasmo por una población que sabía que si no se defendía sería exterminada, permitió a Weinmann aumentar sus milicianos de unos treinta y cinco mil hombres y mujeres a no menos de doscientos cincuenta mil. Una septuplicación de sus efectivos en un espacio de tiempo bastante cortó.

Cuando los apocalípticos llegaron disparando a mansalva contra la "desprotegida" urbe se encontró con la sorpresa de milicias que recorrían las calles de la metrópoli y recibían a los recién llegados con fuego denso e indiscriminado. Los pocos cientos de asaltantes iniciales, que debían abrir la ciudad para los invasores y comenzar la carnicería, se vieron en la necesidad imperiosa de solicitar refuerzos en grandes números, porque se encontraban totalmente sobrepasados y no podían pasar más allá del perímetro de la ciudad portuaria. Durante la primera hora de combate los atacantes apenas enviaron unos tres mil guerreros perfectamente adiestrados y armados para reforzar la penetración inicial y destruir a los dementes que se les oponían. Pero cuando trascurrida la hora, estos refuerzos comenzaron a llamar pidiendo socorro inmediato, anunciando que no menos de la mitad de ellos habían caído calcinados o desmembrados por las armas de los sitiados y que temían ser tragados por una marejada subversiva, los Supremacistas comprendieron que el panorama europeo había cambiado y que Hamburgo parecía haberse transformado en el Chicago alemán.

Tras comprender la odiosa realidad que indicaba que las matanzas indiscriminadas habían concluido y que lo de Berlín no había resultado un accidente aislado, el Alto Mando Apocalíptico giro instrucciones para desencadenar un ataque general contra la ciudad desde todos lados y con toda la capacidad destructiva a su disposición. Los defensores sintieron el temblor propio del pánico recorriéndoles la totalidad del cuerpo, pero sabían que si retrocedían Hamburgo dejaría de existir y se transformaría en un desierto parecido al que se había convertido durante siglos las áreas de Troya o Cartago asoladas por los barbáricos jerarcas de las Ciudades Aqueas y del Imperio Romano. Todo el perímetro de la imponente ciudad alemana se convirtió en escenario de salvajes duelos de bombas, descargas de energía, poderes mutantes y metralla. Las casas y edificios salían despedidos por los aires, convertidos en montones de escombros y las calles se volvían pantanos sanguinolentos, repletos de restos humanos, como músculos y huesos.

El empuje apocalíptico se acrecentó durante las primeras horas del día a medida que sus Comandantes utilizaban incluso armamento pesado de claro origen militar. Armamento consistente en artillería de sitio que solo podía circular por las grandes avenidas alemanas y concentrarse en torno a una ciudad de la magnitud de Hamburgo si se contaba con la clara aprobación del Estado Germano. Las andanadas de artillería despedazaban no solo la zona externa de la ciudad sino que golpeaban con contundencia y regularidad las zonas centrales y más densamente pobladas de Hamburgo. Calles y avenidas internas, que constituían el orgullo del segundo puerto más importante de Europa, estallaban agujereados por los proyectiles del constante cañoneo y los cráteres se apoderaban de una ciudad que iba tomando el aspecto desolado de Damasco, Alepo, Homs, Bagdad, y otras urbes aniquiladas del Medio Oriente. Era claro que la potencia de las explosiones estaba siendo notablemente amplificada con el uso de poderes mutantes, que agravaban exponencialmente el daño causado por estas armas y así se intentaba crear una brecha cada vez más profunda en medio de las defensas urbanas levantadas a toda prisa por los obreros de la metrópoli.

Tras setenta y dos horas de asedio el caos campaba por sus fueros en la destrozada urbe. Las personas intentaban huir desesperadamente de las zonas bombardeadas, pero el radio de acción de las poderosas armas enemigas era tan vasto que no existían prácticamente áreas fuera del alcance de los Supremacistas y se veían personas que saliendo de un lugar de destrucción y creyendo haber encontrado un respiro al infierno caían de pronto despedazadas por la metralla de los cañones apocalípticos. Bandas de delincuentes intentaban aprovechar el caos y la desorganización en el seno de la urbe para desencadenar sus abusos y aplicar sus propias directrices. Pese a los bombardeos y a los ataques feroces de los supremacistas contra las afueras de la ciudad, los bandoleros asaltaban y saqueaban los mercados y tiendas de la ciudad, violentaban las casas y robaban las posesiones de los civiles y aprovechaban para liquidar la existencia de las personas con las que tuvieran cuentas pendientes. Las mismas bandas decidían poner en práctica sus rencores y prejuicios raciales y no fue raro encontrar en las calles de la asediada metrópoli los cuerpos acuchillados o abaleados de pandilleros blancos, turcos, sirios, latinoamericanos, africanos muertos por la acción de los bandoleros de etnias contrarias en luchas cruentas y de un salvajismo que no dejaba que envidiar a los combates entre los proletarios y los supremacistas.

Pero Weinmann no era conocido entre los más importantes elementos del pensar y el accionar revolucionarios y por los Altos Jerarcas de la Clase Burguesa solo por ser un alborotador con notables cualidades intelectuales. También era conocido por el rigor y la energía que desplegaba para lograr que sus puntos de vista fueran reconocidos como valederos. Sus capacidades para impresionar a sus contrincantes intelectuales en las disputas ideológicas dentro del movimiento insurgente eran legendarias. Y su energía brutal para imponerse a sus enemigos de clase en los campos de batalla americanos era igualmente reconocida. No era creíble que una dirigencia revolucionaria con semejante líder y dispuesta a plantar cara a los temibles ejércitos del supremacismo fuera a claudicar ante las acciones de una chusma delincuencial bárbara y completamente desclasada.

Y en efecto, el ejército insurgente, con Weinmann a la cabeza, desplego una enérgica represión revolucionaria contra las pandillas criminales que intentaban imponer su ley en la importante ciudad portuaria. Aprovechando que las tropas proletarias se habían acostumbrado al frenético ritmo de los asaltos apocalípticos y eran capaces de contener sus ataques, pese a que habían llegado importantes refuerzos que aumentaban el volumen de los agresores a no menos de noventa y nueve mil integrantes; Weinmann retiro del frente de batalla a no menos de cincuenta mil de sus hombres y los desplego en el interior de los barrios de la ciudad para imponer una salvaje cacería contra los pandilleros.

Durante la siguiente semana, mientras la batalla se agravaba y volvía cada día más cruenta en el frente externo, con los apocalípticos logrando a ratos penetrar las líneas perimetrales de las defensas proletarias e internarse con algunas patrullas y fuerzas especiales hasta el mismo centro de la metrópoli, solo para ser aplastados casi inmediatamente y perseguidos hasta el exterminio, obligándolos a regresar al refugio del grueso de sus tropas; explosiones de gran poder asolaron multitud de edificaciones en los barrios internos de la urbe y gritos salvajes de furia, dolor y muerte estremecieron los oídos de los que poblaban y combatían al interior de estas comunidades.

El movimiento insurgente alemán, y particularmente su veterano dirigente, no se encontraba interesado en permitir la proliferación y consolidación, en el interior de uno de los más importantes bastiones industriales y económicos de Alemania y de Europa, de una chusma pandillera que solo portaba el aspecto negativo del rechazo al orden imperante, una rabia sorda y bestial llena de un odio visceral e inhumano que trastornaba el juicio de los integrantes de estas agrupaciones, que solo deseaban tomarse el desquite contra la totalidad de la sociedad sin discriminar niveles de culpabilidad o inocencia y que a punta de cuchillo pretendían escalar la jerarquía social, sin importar a quien se llevaban por el camino y sin pretender en realidad cambiar la estructura social imperante. Solo querían hacerse un lugar en el trono y pasar a convertirse en parte de los mandamases y no seguir formando parte de los excluidos y pisoteados. No pretendían redimir a toda la clase explotada y oprimida y ayudar a liberar a la humanidad de sus trabas, solo querían escalar posiciones y pasar a convertirse en parte del sistema opresor. Algo muy parecido a los líderes y bases del supremacismo y por tanto aliados potenciales de esta cloaca fascista.

Los hombres y mujeres del ejército proletario no paraban mientes al poder de fuego de los pandilleros y asaltaban con bríos feroces las posiciones que estos ocupaban. Lanzagranadas, morteros, mutantes con poderes energéticos, cañones móviles pesados y hasta vehículos blindados eran utilizados por los proletarios contra las bandas gansteriles que, extrañamente, poseían un arsenal tan vasto como el empleado por los apocalípticos en su ataque contra Hamburgo. Lo que a ojos de Weinmann demostraba que los poderes del Estado y los Supremacistas en algún momento antes de la evacuación habían considerado como aliados viables y dignos de apoyo a las bandas más poderosas y peligrosas del puerto. El convencimiento de esta impía coalición y las tropelías cometidas por los bandoleros antes que los militantes proletarios decidieran poner orden en su amenazada retaguardia, aumentaron la disposición de los partidarios de Weinmann para asolar los potentados mafiosos que regían estas bandas criminales.

Fue la semana más sangrienta que hubiera conocido Hamburgo desde los tiempos de los bombardeos aéreos aliados en la época tenebrosa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era cotidiano ver grupos de soldados proletarios tomando por asalto una casa o un edificio. No sin antes haberla bombardeado con intenso fuego de artillería y derruir sus muros y quebrar sus cimientos con las gruesas bocas de los cañones de los tanques. El fuego de las ametralladoras, el estrepito generado por los fusiles de asalto, el retumbar de las pistolas, los chillidos de los moribundos estremecían los días, tardes y noches de Hamburgo. Los pandilleros replicaban con todo el poder de sus armas de guerra y con el profundo conocimiento que ostentaban de las barriadas en las que habían vivido toda su vida. Su atrevimiento llegaba al extremo de aventurarse a plena luz del día y atacar multitudinariamente los cuarteles en los que se concentraban las tropas revolucionarias. No pocos líderes de los batallones obreros cayeron fulminados por las balas, bombas y rayos de las armas pandilleras y no pocos soldados proletarios vieron sus días ensombrecidos por caer en manos de los ejércitos pandilleros.

Pero la desgracia de los bandoleros estribaba en que los militantes revolucionarios poseían una fe casi fanática en la justeza de su causa y combatían con desprecio de sus propias vidas. Además poseían la ventaja numérica por contar con la simpatía activa de prácticamente toda la Clase Obrera de Hamburgo y su armamento competía en calidad con la de las fuerzas militares de las grandes potencias mundiales. Y poseían una situación que anulaba las ventajas de ser locales de los pandilleros. Ellos también eran nativos de la ciudad y su líder, Weinmann, había nacido y había sido educado y criado en las calles más rudas y violentas de Hamburgo. Poseía tantos conocimientos de los entresijos de la ciudad como los jefes de las pandillas y poseía una capacidad de aplicar la rudeza física, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, que no debía envidiar al más enérgico y brutal de los pandilleros de los barrios más peligrosos del Tercer Mundo.

Tras esa semana de enfrentamientos salvajes las posiciones entre los combatientes de los diversos bandos estaban estancadas y las fuerzas del Estado no parecían poseer intenciones de intervenir para restaurar el orden que decían defender y poner fin al ataque de una horda de mercenarios y milicianos supremacistas contra una ciudad del territorio alemán. Las cifras de atacantes supremacistas habían aumentado al increíble número de ciento cincuenta mil guerreros, sin que Berlín moviera un dedo para contener semejante ejército paramilitar a las puertas de una de sus urbes más importantes. Pero habían demostrado ser incapaces de aplastar las milicias obreras y cada empuje que les permitía quebrar las líneas de los revolucionarios e infiltrar su maquinaria guerrera hasta las entrañas de Hamburgo era respondido con feroces contragolpes de los insurgentes proletarios que volvían a repeler a los agresores hasta las puertas de la metrópoli. Parecía una batalla de trincheras de los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Pero Weinmann poseía la determinación y la capacidad de terminar de una vez por todas con la cruda matanza y con todos los elementos ya a su disposición se apresuro a desencadenar su contraofensiva definitiva.

Decidió terminar primero con la amenaza interna que representaban los bandoleros y en vez de los cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres empleados en el inicio de la campaña utilizo ciento cincuenta mil. Podía darse el lujo de emplear semejante cantidad de efectivos en el seno de la ciudad porque los trabajadores en pleno decidieron tras los días de sufrimientos soportados que era hora de involucrarse en su propia salvación. Esto era lo que Weinmann esperaba y anhelaba y con semejante respaldo podía hacer frente al mismo tiempo a los frentes interno y externo. Cada casa, edificio, calle, avenida, manzana, barrio o distrito bajo control del hampa fue atacado sin misericordia y literalmente reducido a escombros. Los vehículos blindados y la artillería móvil atravesaban las vías de comunicación sin ahorrar en proyectiles, disparando a discreción y masacrando a los defensores que les oponían resistencia. Los infantes allanaban las viviendas y locales y ejecutaban a los líderes de los grupos delincuenciales en el mismo terreno de la batalla y junto a ellos liquidaban a sus lugartenientes. Sin previo aviso y en medio de una balacera atroz los capitanes de las brigadas de hampones caían abatidos por la espalda, eliminados por sus propios servidores, deseosos de salvar la vida o asqueados de lo que sus jefes habían hecho en sus propios barrios y ansiosos por ver si las promesas de redención social de los insurgentes eran algo más que palabras y se volvían por fin acción efectiva. Fueron tres días de una intensa campaña de exterminio que se saldo con la destrucción completa de más de cinco mil bandas y pandillas y la aniquilación de una fuerza de choque, leal en cierto modo al sistema, de más de cien mil personas.

Destruida por completo la fuerza gansteril, los revolucionarios pudieron disponer de todas sus fuerzas para combatir el asedio enemigo y librar de una buena vez a Hamburgo del ataque supremacista. Tenían la ventaja además que una intervención militar del Estado en estos momentos implicaría que sostenían al poder supremacista y que por ello se habían negado a interferir en los combates sucedidos hasta ahora. Su pretexto; bien patético; era que no deseaban lastimar a los civiles más de lo debido y que los Supremacistas habían utilizado el chantaje nuclear para inmovilizar las manos del Poder Estatal. Con la efervescencia existente en los ánimos de la Clase Obrera germana, una intervención de Berlín solo provocaría un levantamiento armado generalizado de los trabajadores y la verdad a Berlín semejante idea, con Weinmann aun con vida, le resultaba aterradora.

Sin la intervención del Estado y aniquilada la quinta columna gansteril, los proletarios de Hamburgo tenían las manos libres para atacar a la maquinaria de guerra sitiadora con una fuerza decisiva y abrumadora. Decenas, centenares de tanques y vehículos blindados pesados apoyados por un intenso e interminable fuego de respaldo de millares de baterías de misiles y de artillería pesada golpearon las posiciones ocupadas por los apocalípticos en las vías principales de comunicación entre Hamburgo y Berlín, Hamburgo y Hannover, Hamburgo y Bremen y Hamburgo y Kiel. Weinmann poseía la clara idea de quebrar las defensas supremacistas en estas carreteras y avenidas principales rompiendo el bloqueo y forzando a los sitiadores a una batalla decisiva y definitiva que los obligara a emplear todas sus fuerzas si querían sostener el asedio. Para ello, junto con el tenaz fuego de los misiles, cañones, blindados y tanques contra las líneas de asedio, lanzo contra las posiciones enemigas una fuerza compuesta por trescientos cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres debidamente organizados en batallones, brigadas y divisiones disciplinadas.

Durante cinco días las tropas proletarias, su artillería y sus vehículos de guerra golpearon a mansalva las posiciones enemigas. Durante cinco días Weinmann lanzo ataque tras ataque sin pausa y sin descanso, sin ahorrar proyectiles que parecía poseer de sobra y sin temer medidas contraofensivas de los supremacistas, conocedor que estos alcanzaron el límite de sus fuerzas en el norte de Alemania. Cada soldado supremacista fue lanzado al frente de batalla para intentar mantener el asedio e impedir la salida de los insurgentes. Pero repentinas pestes asolaron las vidas de los supremacistas, tormentas devastadoras que trajeron aparejadas descargas imposibles de rayos por su cantidad e intensidad y poderosos vientos huracanados de una potencia superior a la de los huracanes del Caribe arrasaron las maquinarias y las infraestructuras levantadas por los sitiadores y terremotos de proporciones devastadoras se tragaron batallones enteros con todo su equipo. Todas estas desgracias estuvieron estrictamente limitadas a las zonas ocupadas por los soldados supremacistas, demostrando que los proletarios poseían en sus filas mutantes de un poder y una capacidad que equiparaban e incluso superaban con creces a las huestes supremacistas.

La combinación de poderes mutantes y lluvia de proyectiles militares junto a la avalancha de cientos de miles de soldados proletarios terminaron, tras pasar los cinco días mencionados, por quebrar la resistencia de los supremacistas. Y al encontrarse estos en campo abierto expuestos al claro día y completamente visibles a los ojos y radares de los revolucionarios sus bajas se contaron por millares y millares.

Los misiles y las bombas de las piezas de artillería revolucionaria golpeaban directo contra las concentraciones masivas de las brigadas enemigas y las diezmaban atrozmente. Los blindados y los tanques arremetían directamente contra las defensas supremacistas y pasaban literalmente por encima de los soldados enemigos y sus proyectiles destrozaban las trincheras y fortificaciones enemigas con disparos directos y mortales. Cualquier contra preparación artillera del enemigo fue suprimida con las violentas descargas de energía y los huracanes desencadenados por los mutantes aliados de los revolucionarios.

Cuando los cinco días culminaron, sesenta y cinco mil apocalípticos huían a la desesperada por las carreteras, avenidas y campos circundantes, tirando desesperados y cagados de miedo sus armas y procurando esconderse de la persecución emprendida por las brigadas de búsqueda y destrucción creadas por Weinmann para rematar la faena bélica. Los otros ochenta y cinco mil supremacistas que participaron en el feroz asedio estaban tendidos de espaldas o desmembrados o calcinados, pero todos definitivamente muertos. Junto a los cien mil pandilleros aniquilados por las fuerzas de seguridad internas creadas por los obreros, las pérdidas de los enemigos de Weinmann ascendían a los ciento ochenta y cinco mil soldados y mercenarios en un periodo de dos semanas de combates salvajes; sus propias perdidas llegaban a los cien mil militantes. Ni siquiera en el frente de guerra americano (con excepción de Chicago; si se usaban como fuente de información las noticias extraoficiales) se habían registrado batallas de ese calibre y de ese nivel de mortalidad.

Berlín estaba ahora convencido que sus creencias estaban fundamentadas y que Weinmann llevaba conspirando para librar una guerra a gran escala contra el orden establecido desde hacía décadas. Según los cálculos de sus analistas no más del veinticinco por ciento de todas las armas (livianas y pesadas por igual) empleadas por Weinmann en la batalla de Hamburgo habían sido transferidas de contrabando desde Genosha o América en el último año. Las tres cuartas partes restantes debían haber sido acumuladas por los partidarios de la Insurrección Social en un lapso enorme de veinte o veinticinco años; durante la época en que Weinmann fungía de activo de los grandes servicios de espionaje occidentales y a los cuales debió haber robado enormes cantidades de material bélico de primera calidad y almacenado a lo largo y ancho del país germano y cuidado si de todo el continente europeo.

Determinado el Gobierno alemán a suprimir la amenaza proletaria en su madriguera movilizo fuertes cantidades de tropas blindadas y fuerzas de infantería, además de a la marina de guerra y la fuerza aérea para reimponer el control del Estado en la devastada metrópoli norteña. Además solicito y obtuvo la asistencia de SHIELD que traslado cinco Helicarriers al espacio aéreo alemán y los movilizo hacía los cielos de Hamburgo.

Pero el cálculo resulto atrozmente equivocado. Los habitantes de la ciudad habían tenido que soportar solos, abandonados por todas las autoridades legales del país y del continente, un ataque salvaje de una hueste bárbara y despiadada que los había amedrentado con sus métodos brutales y carniceros y que les había hecho saber que apenas tomaran la ciudad matarían a todos los hombres y niños y violarían, esclavizarían y prostituirían a toda la población femenina entre los quince y los cuarenta años.

Y a semejantes bestias, los proletarios de Hamburgo los habían aplastado sin ayuda ninguna (con la excepción de los cincuenta mil proletarios de las fuerzas de choque de Weinmann constituidos especialmente por berlineses y bávaros). No estaban dispuestos a reconocer la autoridad de un Estado que los había dejado a su suerte solo porque quería aplastar al salvador de la ciudad. Para Hamburgo el poder del Estado había pasado a ser obsoleto, traidor, criminal e ilegitimo y por lo tanto no estaba en obligación de acatar sus directrices.

Con estas ideas en mente, apenas veinticuatro horas después de la destrucción de los ejércitos sitiadores y con la aprobación entusiasta y unánime de la población de la ciudad; incluyendo a la Clase Media, lumpen proletarios, y sectores radicalizados de la burguesía; el Consejo Laboral de Hamburgo (o, como provocativamente se habían auto catalogado en sus periódicos más enérgicos, El Soviet de Hamburgo) declaro a la ciudad portuaria como Ciudad Libre y Soviética de Hamburgo, proclamaba su independencia del poder del actual Estado alemán y llamaba a los trabajadores alemanes y europeos a seguir el ejemplo de los proletarios de Hamburgo y de América y que se alzaran y derrocaran el poder de sus explotadores y opresores.

Era un llamado virtual a la guerra abierta contra el Estado Burgués y lo apoyaban no solo en la enérgica defensa solitaria que hicieron de la ciudad contra los barbaros sino en el hecho de la sucia connivencia entre estos criminales y las autoridades legales; demostrada por una amplia cantidad de documentos arrebatados a los liquidados jerarcas de los sitiadores al momento de su huida o aniquilación y en los cuales quedaba constancia que el Estado Alemán se comprometía a no interferir en los combates en Hamburgo hasta que los habitantes de la ciudad hubieran sido purgados. Según un comunicado emanado del Bundesministerium der Verteidigung (Ministerio Federal de Defensa) y entregado a la Comandancia Suprema de los Apocalípticos, el Alto Mando Militar consideraba aceptable la liquidación física de las tres cuartas partes de la población de la metrópoli; con semejante nivel de mortandad se aseguraría la mansedumbre de la población laboral en toda Germania.

Con semejantes pruebas y con el avance relampagueante de las divisiones gubernamentales contra Hamburgo, a la par de la movilización general de la población de la metrópoli para contener un nuevo ataque y soportar un nuevo asedio, era más que concebible que en las calles de Hamburgo volvieran a escucharse los rugidos frenéticos de los cañones y misiles de los adversarios y los gritos de dolor y desesperación de los moribundos. Pero el Estado Alemán se encontró con la necesidad de contener y dispersar su fuerza de intervención rápida y reformular su estrategia de batalla contra el Partido Insurgente. Apenas llego la noticia de la inminente confrontación los proletarios tomaron medidas enérgicas por todo el país. Los revolucionarios no estaban dispuestos a que volviera a ocurrir la tragedia de las Revoluciones de 1918-1919 cuando la Clase Obrera fue destrozada por la traición de los Socialdemócratas y los errores de los insurgentes de levantarse en una ciudad por vez siendo aplastado por separado, completamente aislados unos de otros.

Cuando las tropas blindadas y la infantería se encontraban apenas a cinco kilómetros de la metrópoli y los aviones y baterías artilleras ya empezaban a hacer llover sus proyectiles sobre las defensas de la ciudad, la noticia se propago como candela por el planeta. Alemania se encontraba en estado de Insurrección generalizado. Con celeridad manifiesta y una sorprendente disciplina los obreros de Berlín asaltaron el Reichstag, el edificio Paul Löbe, el Jakob Káiser y el edificio Marie-Elisabeth Lüders, es decir todo el conjunto parlamentario de Alemania. También tomaron por asalto el reconstruido Palacio Real de Alemania y la Alcaldía y proclamaron la instauración de la Republica Soviética de Alemania. Insurrecciones parecidas estremecieron Múnich, Kiel, Bremen, Colonia, toda la provincia de Sajonia, el resto de Baviera, Hannover, Stuttgart y Frankfurt. En cada una de estas ciudades fueron asaltadas las sedes administrativas, tomadas las calles y avenidas por nutridas masas de obreros armados fuertemente y ferozmente atacadas las sedes de los servicios policiales, militares y de espionaje del Gobierno Federal.

Y, sin temor a represalias porque estaban listos para una guerra a gran escala y poseían acuerdos de cooperación con los ya insurrectos obreros de América, atacaron las bases militares de los ejércitos americano, inglés y francés que aun estaban en suelo alemán. Las tropas que iban a tomar Hamburgo tuvieron que regresar a sus bases y reorganizar su planificación para comenzar a realizar operativos bélicos a gran escala por todo el país y no solo contra una ciudad. Solo dos semanas más tarde se registraban combates callejeros y en los alrededores de las grandes ciudades alemanas en cada provincia o Lander del país germánico. Para la séptima semana del comienzo de las hostilidades entre los obreros y los ejércitos burgueses, el Estado Alemán había demostrado ser incapaz de suprimir la insurrección laboral, y batallas no menos gigantescas a la de Hamburgo se registraban en Berlín, Colonia, Frankfurt, Bremen, y Múnich. Había guerrillas generalizadas por todos los Lander y cada fábrica y taller, universidad y escuela, centro comercial, supermercado y laboratorio del país estaba paralizado por las Huelgas en apoyo a los insurrectos. Era una combinación de Huelga de Masas con Insurrección Armada general y la única razón por la que el Estado Germano lograba sostenerse en pie de guerra era la existencia de una abundante Clase Media en parte aun leal al Sistema y un aparato armado que seguía defendiendo al Status Quo. Alemania estaba como Estados Unidos, partido por la mitad, y padecía una aguda Guerra Social que no terminaría pronto.

Cualquier posibilidad de apoyo entre las grandes Burguesías europeas resulto frustrada. El peso americano y alemán en las civilizaciones y estructuras económicas y políticas de Occidente y del Mundo demostró ser determinante. Marsella, Toulouse, Estrasburgo, París, Milán, Turín, Nápoles, Venecia, Atenas, Salónica, Valencia, Barcelona, todo el País Vasco, Sevilla, Málaga, Madrid, Lisboa, Oporto, Edimburgo, York, Londres, Bruselas, Ámsterdam, Oslo, Estocolmo, Kiev, Járkov, Volgogrado, San Petersburgo y Moscú fueron estremecidas sucesivamente por el estallido de enormes levantamientos proletarios y populares ya desde los días del Asedio de Hamburgo y se vieron magnificados e intensificados durante la violenta propagación de las insurrecciones proletarias por toda Alemania.

En cada una de estas metrópolis europeas fueron proclamadas sendas Comunas, Consejos Laborales o Soviets que afirmaban desconocer la autoridad del poder establecido y reclamaban su posición como nuevo poder legitimo de toda la sociedad. Cualquier fuerza de las maquinarias militares europeas que estuviera movilizándose para apoyar a las autoridades burguesas de los demás países tuvo que abandonar rápidamente su camino y enfilar sus huestes hacía su propio territorio para medir fuerzas contra su propia población proletaria.

No había estallado la Guerra Social Alemana. Había estallado la Guerra Social Europea y como su nombre lo indicaba abarcaba todo el Continente, incluyendo los dominios del renacido poderío imperial ruso. Toda la Civilización conocida como Occidental se encontraba con sus bases sociales en plena revuelta, rebelión, revolución para destruir la estructura imperante desde hacía siglos y darle vuelta completa a la tortilla. Y si, los líderes políticos y militares del levantamiento europeo, poseían una pizca del talento que parecían poseer Markson y Weinmann y que les había permitido prolongar sus luchas revolucionarias por dos largos años, las cosas parecían que iban a agravarse rápidamente.


	19. Batalla en las Cordilleras Americanas I

**Capítulo XIX: Batalla en las Cordilleras Americanas.**

La comunidad mutante se encontraba azotada por agrios conflictos internos, fomentados por la rebelión masiva que se propagaba con velocidad vertiginosa en las tierras europeas. Casi ninguna persona del común y ni siquiera los pretendidos genios del análisis político y social, habían logrado prever la magnitud de la insurgencia de los trabajadores europeos y el volumen que adquiriría la simpatía activa de los conglomerados mutantes de aquel continente por los insurrectos humanos. Literalmente millones de trabajadores y mutantes se encontraban socavando, con las armas en la mano, la autoridad del Estados Burgués y retando en campos de batalla aun mayores que los americanos a las fuerzas militares y paramilitares que las diversas oligarquías europeas habían construido en un intento desesperado por contener la marea insurgente. Y, junto con esta insurrección armada activa de una porción importante de la población trabajadora y la comunidad mutante, debía considerarse además la solidaridad activa del conjunto de la población obrera por los insurgentes, que se traducía en huelgas masivas que aglutinaban al grueso de la Clase Trabajadora Europea. Cientos de millones de hombres, mujeres, nativos, inmigrantes, homo sapiens y homo superior sacudían las calles y avenidas de las grandes metrópolis europeas, paralizando la producción, amenazando los centros de poder político y militar del Estado y sirviendo de sostén para las milicias revolucionarias que intentaban destruir las estructuras de poder y llevar a cabo una transformación que, en ocasiones, parecía aun más radical que la predicada por Markson y compañía.

Para Markson y sus partidarios siempre había resultado complejo lograr la solidaridad de la comunidad mutante. Muchos aspectos de la sociedad americana los mantenían separados. Una larga tradición histórica de reformismo y pacifismo tanto en el seno del Movimiento Obrero como en los grupos sociales oprimidos servía para alienar el apoyo efectivo de las masas populares (humanas y mutantes por igual) a unos insurgentes que eran presentados como terroristas despiadados y que, en líneas generales, no habían tenido temblor en el pulso para, efectivamente, imponer dosis de violencia contra sus enemigos que no podían ser calificadas sino como propagadoras de terror. El odio creciente entre humanos y mutantes, representaba otro de los factores a tomar en consideración a la hora de analizar la separación entre los militantes de la insurgencia obrerista y los mutantes. El patriotismo extremo de grandes masas de la población estadounidense, incluso aquellos que eran integrantes de la comunidad mutante y sentían desprecio o ira por las instituciones del Stablishment yanqui, y que los empujaba a negar solidaridad a una fuerza que no negaba sus vínculos con los poderes extranjeros que querían hundir al imperialismo estadounidense (aunque la realidad era que solo Genosha había prestado apoyo activo al levantamiento y Atlántida, Wakanda y por supuesto el Bloque Oriental veían con profunda desazón y miedo las progresiones del movimiento insurgente yanqui, al que juzgaban como el extremo de la radicalidad-por lo menos hasta el alzamiento europeo).

Pero la desconfianza inicial que los radicales de Markson tuvieron que soportar empezó a variar con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en las calles de las grandes metrópolis americanas y europeas. La transformación del patrullaje policial y militar de las avenidas y calles de los barrios obreros y marginales de prácticamente todas las ciudades de Estados Unidos a la persecución implacable de toda disidencia, que se veía plasmada por allanamientos masivos sin orden judicial y asesinatos extrajudiciales de cada voz disidente, encolerizo a las grandes masas norteamericanas.

Los asesinatos públicos y masivos de los huelguistas, en plena calle, con luz del sol en pleno apogeo y a punta de metralla, convencieron a los estadounidenses que si no se defendían serían literalmente exterminados por las brigadas de choque de las policías, milicias y fuerzas militares y paramilitares leales al Stablishment imperante.

La Clase Obrera Industrial y de los grandes conglomerados del transporte y el comercio fueron los primeros en adoptar la autodefensa organizada y generalizada contra las incursiones de los matones del Estado y de las pandillas mercenarias. Una autodefensa que gracias al temple y al talento de Markson, Weinmann y el resto del liderazgo obrero fue adquiriendo las características de un autentico ejército insurgente, disciplinado, organizado, armado y lleno de apasionamiento determinado.

La Batalla de Chicago fue la prueba máxima para los insurgentes y sus propósitos. Su derrota significaría la destrucción de la columna vertebral de la Resistencia Proletaria y quizá una política de persecución y exterminio tan vasta que traería aparejada la supresión del renovado poderío obrero durante muchas décadas y la pérdida de millones o decenas de millones de vidas de los integrantes de las clases explotadas y oprimidas.

La capacidad demostrada por los insurgentes en el terreno de batalla, su poderío armamentístico, capaz de medirse contra la mismísima maquinaria de SHIELD, y la casi completa destrucción de los Avengers junto con la de decenas de miles de hombres de la flor y nata del poderío bélico americano; todo ello mientras el número de huelguistas se acrecentaba exponencialmente y superaba los setenta millones de trabajadores de todas las ramas del quehacer económico y social estadounidense; hizo que la población americana comprendiera que el poderío del Estado podía ser retado y vencido y encendió la llama de los levantamientos y las batallas a gran escala en el resto de las grandes metrópolis yanquis. La insurgencia armada de los sectores laborales se intensifico y masifico.

Muchos Homo Superior vieron en las medidas adoptadas por el Movimiento Obrero, la única forma de confrontar a sus opresores humanos y entraron en masa y de lleno en las fuerzas insurreccionales levantadas por los trabajadores Homo Sapiens contra las estructuras del Estado capitalista. Pero, con todo y este estado de insurgencia generalizado existente entre los elementos más explotados de la sociedad americana, aun pervivían los mitos democráticos entre las amplias capas medias que hacían vida activa en suelo yanqui y aun entre los elementos menos urbanizados de la Clase Obrera Blanca y la población marginal.

Mitos democráticos reforzados por la magnitud de las matanzas que se sucedían día con día en las calles del país y que hacían que muchas personas se preguntaran si semejante sacrificio valía la pena para destronar el poderío de la arrogante oligarquía empresarial y financiera y establecer un modo de gobierno que nadie había visto implementado hasta ahora en ninguna parte del mundo. Estas preocupaciones alimentaban los sueños de una solución pacífica a la sangrienta conflagración y explicaban la supervivencia de agrupaciones como las de Xavier en el seno de una levantisca raza mutante y su notable influencia pacificadora en los ánimos de esta raza.

Además, los pacifistas extremaban sus críticas contra las posiciones presentadas por los insurgentes aduciendo que, su incivilizada respuesta a las provocaciones de los miembros más reaccionarios de la Administración Federal, estaba íntimamente ligada con las características aun bárbaras de la población norteamericana basadas en una tradición histórica llena de violencia y brutalidad. Una historia plagada de violentas respuestas contra todo lo que fuera diferente. Guerra doble contra los ingleses, guerras contra los indígenas, masacre fratricida, esclavitud de los negros, represiones salvajes contra la población organizada, dos guerras mundiales, bombas atómicas, la era del gansterismo, las violaciones a los derechos humanos, Vietnam y muchos otros ejemplos demostraban que Estados Unidos no había abandonado la barbarie primigenia de sus constructores y creadores y que la respuesta dada por los insurrectos era propia de personas ignorantes y brutales incapaces de proponer un discurso coherente y civilizado que contraponer a sus contrarios.

Pero el argumento se derrumbo bajo su propio peso cuando, ante las masivas jornadas huelguistas que sacudían Europa, los Estados occidentales controlados por la Burguesía respondieron con la autorización secreta a Apocalipsis y sus demenciales huestes para que desataran su ira mesiánica contra los trabajadores protestatarios.

Una autorización que abarcaba el mismo genocidio contra los manifestantes y que los poderes establecidos intentaron minimizar de cara al público. Documentos recién publicados por multitud de gargantas profundas que se atrevieron a dar la cara públicamente y entre los que se encontraban dos Generales del Alto Mando de la OTAN, demostraron que las víctimas de las primeras matanzas europeas habían sido subestimadas y datadas a la baja y que, solo en Alemania, antes de la batalla de Berlín, los asesinados por las fuerzas de En Sabah Nur ascendían a la escalofriante cifra de ochocientos cincuenta y siete mil personas y que si se sumaban las víctimas del resto de las naciones europeas el gran total ascendía a los dos millones y medio de masacrados; más que las victimas totales de la Guerra Social Americana (por lo menos si se toman como aptos para ser considerados validos los documentos hasta la fecha presentados por las autoridades gubernamentales de Washington; pero las mismas cifras de la Batalla de Chicago, con sus más de cuatrocientos mil muertos entre milicianos, militares y civiles hacían complejo creer la veracidad de los datos proporcionados por los integrantes del Estado).

El estallido de ira proletaria en Alemania y la feroz batalla de Hamburgo conjuntamente con las insurrecciones masivas de los trabajadores en todas las ciudades importantes del país germano, Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, España, y hasta Rusia fueron plenamente justificadas por la opinión pública estadounidense y derrumbo el mito que pretendía que la insurrección americana era objeto de la ignorancia y la tradición barbárica y demostró que los levantamientos respondían a la más desesperada necesidad de sobrevivencia ante una campaña de exterminio genocida criminal amparado y promovido por las más elevadas autoridades de todos los Estados de la "Civilizada" Europa.

Cosa más que comprobada cuando salieron a relucir una veintena de despachos oficiales, firmados y sellados por las oficinas de los Ministros de Defensa de cada uno de los países de la OTAN, en los cuales se determinaba que sería una buena medida la liquidación física de las tres cuartas partes de las poblaciones de las diez ciudades más pobladas de cada uno de los siete países principales de Europa Occidental. Solo entre Berlín, París, Londres, Madrid y Roma se alcanzaba la cantidad de veinte millones de habitantes; tres cuartas partes representaban quince millones de humanos y mutantes asesinados por igual según las directrices de los despachos de los Ministerios de Defensa europeos. Despachos firmados y sellados setenta y dos horas exactas antes del comienzo de la Batalla de Hamburgo y ratificados por las mismas oficinas una semana antes de la victoria aplastante de los insurgentes contra las hordas apocalípticas.

La matanza planeada por los directivos de los gobiernos oligárquicos, en conjunción con los líderes del Movimiento Supremacista, alcanzaba pues muchas decenas de millones de seres humanos de todas las razas, credos y de ambos sexos con el solo propósito de ahogar en mares de sangre unas protestas que, aunque masivas y exigentes, eran completamente pacificas.

Solo la toma del control de los edificios gubernamentales y el bombardeo y asalto generalizado contra las bases militares americanas y europeas a todo lo largo y ancho del Continente impidió que las fuerzas militares y paramilitares europeas y americanas implementaran por sus propios medios las tareas que la debacle de Hamburgo imposibilito que emprendieran las mesnadas apocalípticas. Solo la abierta insurrección armada de los trabajadores blancos, los inmigrantes norteafricanos y asiáticos y los mutantes, liderados por los Consejos Laborales y los "extremistas" dirigidos por Weinmann y compañía, corto en seco los planes genocidas de los dirigentes políticos y militares del Stablishment Burgués y transformo en Guerra Social lo que de otra manera no hubiera sido sino una vulgar matanza generalizada de ganado humano y mutante indefenso e inerte.

El discurso de Xavier y compañía, que afirmaba que las acciones brutales debían ser promovidas por una mísera minoría de administradores del Estado, que se estaban dejando llevar por sus prejuicios y controlar por sus miedos, y que una acción enérgica pero civilizada emprendida por las grandes mayorías y guiada por las Elites intelectuales sería más que suficiente para paralizar las manos de los criminales y hacer entrar en razón a los dignatarios honestos del Sistema Democrático, quedo profundamente desacreditado cuando, al leer los documentos robados y observar las firmas de los que autorizaron el genocidio, estas estaban constituidas por los gabinetes en pleno de todos los Gobiernos de la Unión Europea y se encontraban ratificados por los Presidentes, Premieres y Cancilleres de cada uno de estos regímenes "democráticos". Es decir todo el Stablishment europeo pretendía emprender una carnicería sin precedentes que dejarían a los actos criminales cometidos por los gobiernos imperantes en los tiempos de las guerras mundiales como jornadas de primerizos.

Y todo ello acontecía mientras se demostraba palpablemente que la perversa alianza sagrada entre los poderes institucionales controlados por las élites financieras, industriales y comerciales y los poderes facticos de los jerarcas supremacistas no era solo cosa europea. Durante todo el trascurrir de los combates en Berlín y en Hamburgo, y durante las cinco primeras semanas del comienzo de los levantamientos proletarios europeos, fueron frecuentes las reuniones en las oficinas del Pentágono, las Cámaras del Congreso y en la misma Casa Blanca, entre los principales líderes políticos, militares, económicos y religiosos de América con los enviados del Partido Supremacista y, peor que eso, fueron frecuentes las reuniones entre los mandamases del Estado Corporativo Americano y la dirigencia en pleno del Partido Supremacista, en las oficinas principales de la Casa Blanca en no menos de siete oportunidades durante ese mismo espacio de tiempo.

La pregunta que casi toda América realizaba para sus adentros y que empezaba a esgrimir públicamente era ¿Qué necesitan conversar con los líderes de un movimiento criminal involucrado en una política genocida a escala continental, los principales jerarcas de una sociedad que se jactaba de ser la mayor democracia del mundo? ¿Por qué los líderes electos de un país que se llenaba la boca afirmando ser respetuoso con, e incluso creador de, las libertades humanas desde hacía más de doscientos años, mantenían conversaciones frecuentes con una pandilla criminal involucrada en una sucesión de aterradoras matanzas generalizadas a lo largo y ancho del mundo?

Y estas disputas, discusiones y pugnas constantes en el seno de la América imperial anglosajona, como era de esperarse, no solo trastornaban a los grandes conglomerados humanos y mutantes. No solo generaban profundas discordias entre la Clase Obrera, la burguesía, las capas medias, los marginales, los humanos y los mutantes sino que azotaban incluso los grupos organizados, presuntamente mejor engrasados, más compactos y mejor disciplinados que hacían vida activa en el interior de los grandes conglomerados sociales de la nación.

Era de conocimiento común que, tras la Batalla de Chicago, los Avengers prácticamente se habían quebrado y existían discordias violentísimas entre todos sus integrantes, pese a la apariencia de normalidad que exhibían de puertas para afuera. Dudas surgían acerca de las medidas más adecuadas para confrontar las diversas crisis que se sucedían con rapidez vertiginosa tras el estallido de la Insurrección y el comienzo oficial de la Guerra Social. Dudas que no solo incluían a las medidas a tomar en cuanto a la sublevación de los proletarios como tal, sino a las implicaciones de la alianza del poder oficial con los supremacistas y qué actitud debían tomar los Avengers con respecto a las constantes reuniones entre los burócratas de Washington y los banqueros y empresarios de Wall Street con personalidades con una vida criminal muy activa como lo eran los tradicionales enemigos de los Avengers: Doom, Ultron, y Loki. Una alianza y unas reuniones que los documentos probaban habían patrocinado las matanzas contra los cientos de miles, los millones de estadounidenses aniquilados tras el comienzo de la Guerra. Unos millones de estadounidenses incluidos entre las masas de civiles que, presuntamente, los Avengers estaban obligados por su juramento a proteger.

La crisis había asolado también a los Fantastic Four, que no habían podido ocultar sus violentas desavenencias sobre las características de la guerra que padecían los americanos y sobre todo por los métodos empleados por las fuerzas del orden para intentar suprimir la sublevación. Tanto Reed Richards como Ben Grimm defendieron públicamente la necesidad de la implementación de métodos expeditivos para defender la nación de las amenazas más prominentes contra su seguridad y su misma existencia. Por el contrario los hermanos Storm (tanto Johnny, como su hermana y esposa de Richards, Susan) expresaron sus resquemores y dudas por la bestialidad creciente en las medidas punitivas tomadas por el Alto Gobierno para restablecer la paz social y mantener sostenidas las instituciones imperantes.

Famosas y polémicas habían sido las declaraciones públicas de Reed Richards afirmando que los revolucionarios estaban socavando y destruyendo las estructuras más solidas que cualquier nación hubiera sido capaz de construir para sostener su existencia por largo tiempo. Y todo ello por simple deseo de revancha contra una sociedad a la que consideraban injusta y a la que decían querer transformar por el bien de las grandes mayorías, pese a que a lo largo de la historia estas mayorías siempre habían expresado su desprecio por los partidos extremistas de derecha e izquierda. Los insurgentes replicaron que el brillante científico debería dedicarse en exclusiva a sus análisis científicos y no intervenir en asuntos que su consagrada mente parecía incapaz de entender; porque era evidente que no parecía capaz de interiorizar que las matanzas habían sido comenzadas por los integrantes más poderosos del Estado Norteamericano y que eran estos los que violentaban sin rubor alguno todas y cada una de las leyes y preceptos en los que creyeron alguna vez los Padres Fundadores y todos los reformadores sociales existentes en la historia norteamericana.

Cuando Susan Storm hablo al público norteamericano y mundial sobre su punto de vista acerca de los acontecimientos que sacudían a su país y provocaban trastornos masivos en el resto de los poderes del planeta, la mayoría esperaba que expresara su apoyo más enérgico a las posturas planteadas por su marido y rechazara las molestas respuestas utilizadas por los arrogantes e insultantes miembros de la Insurgencia. Pero para sorpresa de la opinión pública americana y de la mayor parte de los televidentes del planeta y quizá del Multiverso lo que expreso, pese a ser poco agradable para los revolucionarios, a los que presentaba como una fuerza sumamente destructiva que amenazaba la vida de millones de personas inocentes por todo el orbe, distaba mucho de ser una ofrenda de apoyo a los planteamientos presentados por Richards y Ben Grimm.

Por el contrario representaba una denuncia feroz de todos los procedimientos aplicados hasta los momentos por las máximas autoridades dirigentes de la Unión Americana y de las constantes violaciones a los Derechos Humanos desde que comenzaron las hostilidades internas hasta los actuales momentos en que la conflagración asolaba también a Europa, Rusia, China y Latinoamérica.

"_Supongo que cuando las mesas directivas de los Medios de Comunicación solicitaron que presentara mis declaraciones sobre los sucesos que nos enlutan estaban esperando una especie de repetición al pie de la letra aunque con términos algo diferentes de las palabras pronunciadas por mi marido. Supongo que por el solo hecho de encontrarme unida en matrimonio con ese hombre, compartir su lecho y haber dado a luz sus hijos me encontraría en una especie de solidaridad automática con Reed y jamás me atrevería a contradecir sus planteamientos abiertamente. Tal vez estas personas olvidaron los eventos de la Guerra Civil Superheroica y la abierta disensión que se fomento dentro de nuestro grupo familiar por culpa de la infame Ley de Registro. Pero independientemente del pasado más o menos histórico de nuestra familia debo expresar que se han equivocado rotundamente en lo que respecta a mi persona y a mi posicionamiento en esta confrontación fratricida. _

"_Lejos estoy de respaldar a los insurrectos, sus posturas y sus métodos a los que encuentro sumamente brutales y violentos. Considero que, sin el levantamiento que Markson y su Partido han patrocinado, las sangrientas batallas callejeras que han transformado nuestras ciudades en nuevas versiones de Beirut en el siglo XXI jamás hubiesen acontecido. Fue la masiva presencia de elementos armados de las huestes insurgentes en las barriadas obreras forzando la solidaridad de los habitantes menos afortunados de nuestra sociedad para con su causa lo que obligo a las autoridades de nuestra Administración a introducir fuerzas disuasorias que permitieran el restablecimiento del Orden Jurídico y Legal que nos ha regido por espacio de dos siglos y salvajemente violentado por los alzados en armas._

"_Fue la arremetida brutal de los insurrectos al apoderarse de amplias regiones de los alrededores de Chicago y la instalación de fuerzas milicianas pro revolucionarias en el interior de esta grandiosa metrópoli estadounidense, transformando a las autoridades legitimas de la ciudad en rehenes de la Rebelión y a sus guardianes policiales y de la Guardia Nacional en fuerzas sitiadas, la motivación racional que obligo a Washington a movilizar todos los recursos disponibles para una operación masiva de castigo y reconquista en el sector más urbanizado de Illinois. Asimismo fueron las incursiones e infiltraciones de los revolucionarios del Partido Insurgente las que impulsaron a las Autoridades Militares a decretar el Estado de Máxima Alerta en toda la extensión de la patria y les dio las razones para decretar en todas las ciudades importantes de la Costa Este y de la Costa Oeste la nefasta Ley Marcial. Ley Marcial que posteriormente y por culpa de los atentados casi diarios de los terroristas marxistas contra los puestos de poder del Sistema Político se extendió a las ciudades del interior de la Nación, a lo que la cultura popular ha denominado la América Profunda._

"_No debemos olvidar el ataque brutal contra la sede de la Alcaldía de Baltimore, que trajo por consecuencia la muerte inmediata de toda la legislatura municipal (incluyendo al Alcalde mismo) y de tres importantes miembros de la economía local. Tampoco debemos pasar por alto la feroz arremetida contra los puestos policiales del Estado de Arkansas que provocaron la dolorosa perdida de las vidas de más de dos mil agentes policiales locales, de estados vecinos y del Gobierno Federal. Recordemos llenos de indignación la suerte mortal de los agentes encubiertos de nuestro Gobierno en las ofensivas milicianas contra bases de SHIELD, la CIA y la NSA en Nevada, Utah, California y Montana, matanza que al igual que otras más de sus características y de su calibre le costaron la vida a miles de honestos servidores públicos y dolor inconmensurable a miles de familias. _

"_Pero el que todas estas operaciones hayan sido y sigan siendo reales y se cuenten por cientos, tampoco debe hacernos olvidar que la respuesta de nuestras autoridades no ha sido precisamente proporcional y se ha basado en un uso exagerado y a veces criminal de su poderío combativo. La lista de crímenes; sí, crímenes porque estas acciones no pueden ser definidas de otra manera; cometidas por las fuerzas militares y paramilitares de Washington abarcan varios cientos, cuidado sino millares de casos. Crímenes que rayan la insania mental y nos hacen dudar de la cordura y la capacidad de mando de nuestros políticos y jefes militares. Crímenes que por sus características se parecen notablemente a los cometidos por los sabuesos de los nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y contra los cuales nuestro país lucho de modo tan destacado, guiado por personas del calibre de Steve Rogers y Logan._

"_La cantidad de muertos que inundan nuestras calles llega ya a los tres millones de personas. Aproximadamente un tercio de estas víctimas representan a la población civil. Y para nuestra vergüenza debemos reconocer que por lo menos las tres cuartas partes de las muertes de civiles recaen sobre los hombros de las fuerzas del Estado. Quizá podamos aducir que, en la salvaje confusión que reinaba en nuestra nación en los primeros días de la Guerra, los soldados estaban poco entrenados para delimitar su rango de acción y sus objetivos prioritarios y que no podemos culpar ciento por ciento a tropas bisoñas que no poseen experiencia combatiendo a milicianos infiltrados entre su propia población en territorio americano. Pero la guerra ya lleva años y las matanzas continúan, los abusos en vez de extinguirse o reducirse se acrecientan exponencialmente y las victimas que podemos achacarles a los insurrectos porcentualmente son pequeñas en comparación con las del Gobierno y sus mercenarios. Los revolucionarios, bien sea por una efectividad mayor, por una campaña propagandística para atraerse el favor de la población o por una genuina preocupación por la suerte de la población civil (que después de todo es la base de su poderío material, al obtener de ella sus combatientes) enfocan todas sus energías en contra de las posiciones armadas de nuestro Gobierno y de sus extraños y deleznables aliados evitando en la medida de lo posible las zonas de riesgo para la población civil (por lo menos cuando atacan). _

"_Y, cuando hablo de los crímenes de nuestras tropas y de su parangón con las acciones de los nazis, no lo hago con propósitos de exageración panfletaria. Gracias a las denuncias presentadas por un número notable de Gargantas Profundas conocemos la localización exacta de enormes Campos de Concentración en Tennessee, Georgia, Massachusetts, Minnesota, Oregón, y Kansas. Sabemos de las transacciones realizadas por nuestros administradores con los líderes de los Supremacistas en los que, a cambio de su apoyo en la Guerra contra los sindicalistas convertidos en insurgentes, les otorgaron la administración provisional de una docena de estados para que implementaran sus propias versiones de gobierno, violentando la soberanía popular clamorosamente. Conocemos las políticas de allanamientos y asesinatos masivos en nuestras propias calles, sin orden judicial y sin autorización de ninguna de las Cámaras del Congreso que refrendaron las acciones de nuestra versión de las SA y las SS, meses después que comenzaran a masacrar cientos de miles de vidas norteamericanas. Una Dictadura Totalitaria que nada debe de envidiar a los Regímenes de Hitler, Stalin o Mao Tse Tung en pleno Siglo XXI y en nuestras propias metrópolis._

"_Condenar las acciones de la Insurgencia no significa, como hacen los Avengers o mi marido, apoyar sin criticas de ningún tipo las matanzas y brutalidades indiscriminadas de los ejércitos y paramilitares de Washington. Menos cuando en los Campos de Concentración ya mencionados se tortura, asesina, ultraja y experimenta a y con los prisioneros, sean estos auténticos insurrectos o simples ciudadanos que se encontraban en el lugar y momento equivocados cuando cayeron en manos de hombres y mujeres que presuntamente están aquí para proteger nuestras leyes y nuestros derechos e impedir que en este país se imponga una realidad tan macabra como precisamente ellos son los que implementan. El sadismo de los experimentos impuestos a los encarcelados no tiene nada que envidiarle a los emprendidos por el Doctor Mengele y como lo demuestran los documentos robados por los delatores (que para mí son grandiosos héroes americanos) cuentan con el respaldo de las más elevadas figuras del Stablishment imperante. _

"_Si el único medio que nuestro Gobierno posee para contrarrestar la influencia de los revolucionarios entre la población y para destruir su capacidad de combate militar es aplicar métodos que no desmerecerían a los promovidos por la tiranía de Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Hermann Göring y Joseph Goebbels nos encontramos entonces regidos por una Clase Dominante completamente bárbara que no merece permanecer en el poder y que debe ser inmediatamente defenestrada. No apoyo a los insurgentes, pero si mis palabras son tomadas como expresión de solidaridad con ellos que así sea, después de todo cada una de las denuncias presentadas por ellos contra el poder establecido ha demostrado ser la más cruda y cruel de las verdades"._

Declaraciones que trajeron honda consternación entre la comunidad superheroica estadounidense y repercutieron con poder demoledor sobre las comunidades humanas normales. Discusiones feroces se iniciaron entre los pobladores de toda la América yanqui, desde la más insignificante población del inmenso país hasta su metrópolis más vasta y populosa. Discusiones que se escuchaban con atención tanto en los bares y taguaras más deleznables de la más pestilente barriada como en los salones de encuentros sociales, económicos y políticos de las Elites del poderoso Imperio. Bodas, cumpleaños, graduaciones, torneos deportivos, tesis, fiestas de cualquier tipo, terminaban irremediablemente con enfrentamientos verbales feroces entre los defensores de una u otra posición y a veces tales encuentros orales culminaban con el puño de uno de los interlocutores encajándose rudamente en la quijada de su contrario dando inicio a una versión reducida y privada de la Guerra Civil que desgarraba a la antaño imponente Superpotencia.

Hasta personalidades como Black Widow, a punto de morir a manos de los insurgentes durante las sangrientas jornadas de lo que los revolucionarios llamaban la Comuna de Chicago, Thor y Bruce Banner condenaban dentro de los Avengers la pasividad con la que estos aceptaban las operaciones emprendidas por los gubernamentales en cooperación con los Supremacistas. Las divisiones habían llegado a ser tan hondas, dentro del más poderoso de los supergrupos, que se había estancado la misma capacidad operativa de los superhéroes americanos, por la negativa tajante de los miembros reacios del equipo a participar en las operaciones policiacas que por instrucciones de Washington y de la ONU se realizaban contra las agrupaciones denominadas como terroristas y que englobaban por supuesto a los insurrectos americanos y europeos.

Durante la violenta operación de rastreo, captura y liquidación de las bases milicianas creadas por los insurgentes en torno a Dallas, Houston y Austin en Texas y que condujo a la supresión de las tres zonas de actividad revolucionaria más importantes del Sur de Estados Unidos (aunque fuera por un par de meses) y en la que tomaron acción activa una fuerza de no menos de cincuenta y ocho mil soldados de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses, cuarenta y dos mil mercenarios de las grandes Compañías Militares Privadas de Blackhawk y Deltapower y unos cincuenta mil integrantes del Partido Supremacista; más que la enorme cantidad de fuerzas empleadas por los gubernamentales para suprimir una "simple" fuerza miliciana y la rotundidad del triunfo conseguido por las armas del Sistema que lograron purgar del área texana no menos de setenta y cinco mil partidarios de la insurrección social, lo más relevante y que causo mayor impacto entre la opinión pública y que los propagandistas de la Revolución explotaron hasta la saciedad, estribo en la ausencia absoluta de los dos más poderosos e impresionantes miembros del colectivo de los Avengers y quizá los superhéroes más poderosos del planeta y del Universo en su totalidad: Thor y Hulk.

La ausencia de Thor fue tan marcada que no pocas personas estimaron que quizá se enfrentaba Estados Unidos al rompimiento definitivo de nexos cordiales con el poderoso Reino de Asgard. Analistas políticos se dedicaron a predicar que Norteamérica debería tomar medidas enérgicas para protegerse de un posible regreso hostil de los ejércitos Asgardianos y el más que probable estallido de una confrontación abierta entre los antiguos aliados. No pocos tomaron en serio tan temible perspectiva y se auto convencieron que la inminencia de una guerra contra Asgard era tan segura e inevitable como con Genosha, Atlantis y Latveria.

El pánico se apodero de las calles, en proporciones aun mayores que las existentes, producto de la Guerra Civil entre clases. Una confrontación entre norteamericanos por feroz y salvaje que fuera se le antojaba a la mayoría de la opinión pública burguesa y pequeñoburguesa y aun a la proletaria como una batalla que entraba dentro del territorio de la lógica política y militar de la normalidad planetaria. Un enfrentamiento contra la maquinaria de guerra de unos seres reputados como dioses por la mayor parte de los humanos entraba fácilmente dentro de la categoría del terror más bizarro. A la mente de los más impresionables la sola mención de una guerra contra los dioses entraba dentro de los límites de lo Lovecraftiano.

Las mismas personas que encontraban concebible la concreción de una guerra contra Asgard y que veían en la ausencia de Thor en las operaciones de liquidación contrainsurgente emprendidas en Texas el comienzo encubierto de las hostilidades abiertas entre América y los dioses nórdicos, recordaban con manía casi masoquista las ásperas batallas que ensangrentaron las calles de New York cuando Hulk quiso vengarse de la traición de sus amigos. Se preguntaban si la ausencia de Hulk de las batallas de exterminio en Texas tenía por significado el comienzo de conflictos no simplemente ideológicos o filosóficos entre Banner y sus compañeros Avengers, sino también la transformación de estas confrontaciones idealistas en combate físico y la apertura de un nuevo frente de guerra. Para las personas de Norteamérica, Hulk era una presencia que, al igual que Thor, les hacía imaginarse y suponerse poderes de nivel dignos de una divinidad enfurecida. Seguramente Howard y Lovecraft hubieran encontrado maravilloso material para sus relatos más aterradores en la posibilidad de semejante confrontación doble.

Sin embargo, y pese a la importancia que para el conjunto de la sociedad estadounidense poseía la disidencia abierta de Sue Richards frente a las políticas del Estado Norteamericano y frente al apoyo que estas acciones obtenían de parte de Reed y Ben y pese al distanciamiento evidente de Thor y Hulk del conjunto de los Avengers; un distanciamiento que resquebrajaba radicalmente las capacidades operativas del grupo tanto a escala nacional como a niveles internacionales. A pesar que hasta una víctima casi mortal de las acciones terroristas de los insurrectos como lo era Black Widow demostraba un proceso de distanciamiento progresivo ante las acciones emprendidas por los Avengers y por SHIELD. Pese a todo ello, para la comunidad mutante era mucho más representativa la sucesión de conflictos que estaban empezando a hacerse de conocimiento público y que tenían por protagonistas a grupos mutantes tan famosos como los X-Men, X-Force, la Hermandad y X-Factor.

Una serie de conflictos que no solo eran de una importancia primordial por revelar que las contradicciones que sacudían al conjunto de la sociedad occidental se encontraban fuertemente instaladas en el seno de los Homo Superior, sino porque las continuas confrontaciones en el interior de los grupos organizados de la raza mutante estaban tomando caminos bastante alejados de la simple diatriba verbal y empezaban a manifestarse señales de poseerse intenciones de solventar las divergencias por medios y con métodos extremadamente proactivos. Los espectadores pensaban que el nivel de violencia verbal que estaba manifestándose en el interior de los grupos mutantes era bastante cercano al que existía en el seno de la sociedad americana o en corazón de las naciones europeas cuando estallaron las violentas insurrecciones de los partidarios de Markson y Weinmann.

Incluso parecía que las contradicciones incluían a los elementos mutantes involucrados en agrupaciones como los Avengers o SHIELD y aliados a los Fantastic Four. Personajes que ya alcanzaban niveles de reconocimiento entre el común del pueblo norteamericano como Hank McCoy y Wolverine habían aparecido ante las pantallas de la televisión condenando con ferocidad las acciones criminales de los terroristas sindicalistas y su torva alianza con forajidos como Magneto. Pero también se habían visto en la necesidad de expresar sus dudas ante el incremento incesante de los niveles de violencia e intolerancia en las filas de las fuerzas militares y paramilitares del Estado, así como su extraña alianza con elementos con una propensión brutal a cometer actos de inaudita violencia como el grupo de Apocalipsis y sus socios Ultron, Loki, Siniestro y Doom.

Además de existir fuertes rumores que aducían que las finanzas de las fuerzas del Pentágono y de los grupos armados de los Supremacistas no se encontraban completamente agotadas gracias al apoyo; a todas luces tenebroso; prestado por las cuentas bancarias de la poderosa Corporación Roxxon. Una Corporación a la que se la señalaba por involucrarse en crímenes de vastas proporciones contra el ecosistema planetario, por involucrarse en campañas de corrupción política sin precedentes, por intentar maquiavélicos planes de hegemonía global y hasta por involucrarse en las sangrientas guerras promovidas por personajes oscuros de las leyendas más tenebrosas del mundo vikingo como Malekith el Maldito y sus Elfos Oscuros.

Había sido precisamente la alianza evidente entre los más poderosos sectores del mundo corporativo con el Estado y los Supremacistas la chispa que permitió que estallara el infierno en las filas de las agrupaciones mutantes. El mismo Xavier se vio en la necesidad de criticar en términos severos los acuerdos secretos que al parecer los tres grupos contrarrevolucionarios (Corporaciones, Estado, Supremacistas) habían establecido aunque fuera tácitamente. Los limites entre guerra y carnicería no parecían estar claros en las mentes de los líderes de esta extraña y perturbadora alianza y los asesinatos indiscriminados de civiles y prisioneros de guerra iban al alza, violentado todas las resoluciones internacionales sobre regularización de la guerra firmadas por Estados Unidos y sus socios europeos.

Personajes estrechamente vinculados con el pacifismo mutante, el cual para imponer sus postulados contra las tendencias revolucionarias de Magneto y compañía utilizaban elevadas dosis de violencia, como Cable y Kazar se vieron en la necesidad de desvincularse públicamente de cualquier posible relación con una tríada cada día más impopular y peligrosa, e incluso, y para malestar y molestia de los miembros de los X-Men, combatir por la fuerza en las calles de ciudades como Denver, Oklahoma, y Alabama a unidades militares constituidas por igual por tropas del Estado, partidarios del Supremacismo y soldados de fortuna a sueldo de las Corporaciones; primordialmente aquellas pertenecientes a los Grandes Barones del Siglo XIX y a Roxxon.

Complejo en extremo había sido para Xavier, Ciclope y Wolverine ver por las pantallas de los noticieros matutinos, vespertinos y nocturnos la feroz confrontación en las calles principales de Alabama durante la cual Cable no demostró la menor disposición a utilizar un poder de fuego inferior al de sus adversarios y se dedico a abrumar las posiciones fortificadas enemigas con lo más pesado y poderoso de su artillería futurista. La demostración de poderío adquirió tales niveles de brutalidad que a los líderes de los X-Men ni tan siquiera se les presento la oportunidad de determinar si era adecuada una intervención relámpago para contener a su díscolo socio viajero del tiempo. Tan solo treinta minutos después del ataque iniciado por Nathaniel Summers contra cuatro edificios de oficinas estos se encontraban derruidos y sus ocupantes; en número de medio millar de milicianos, soldados y mercenarios se encontraban literalmente vaporizados. Lo que más impacto a los mutantes de Xavier no era solo la velocidad, violencia y potencia de fuego desplegada por Cable sino lo nutrido del grupo que lo acompañaba y la calidad futurista del armamento que empleaban.

Hubieran estado más tranquilos si la operación de Cable hubiera sido emprendida solo por él, como en una de esas absurdas películas, series o comics creados por los grandes estudios y las grandes editoriales y que tanto fascinaban al público norteamericano y global en las que el protagonista aniquilaba en solitario a todos sus enemigos no importa cuán numerosos fueran o que tan bien entrenados estuvieran, porque significaba que, por peligroso y mortífero que fuera el personaje no tendrían que lidiar sino contra él. Pero la realidad aterradora era que Cable había dirigido un grueso grupo de combate no inferior a los cincuenta u ochenta hombres y mujeres, con entrenamiento digno de lo mejor de SHIELD o los marines o los SEALS y gracias a la cantidad, velocidad y ferocidad de estas personas es que los ocupantes de las edificaciones se encontraban todos muertos y desintegrados.

Ni siquiera cuando había llegado del futuro la primera vez y cuando construyo a los X-Force como fuerza de combate letal, el Summers futurista había desplegado una brutalidad tan manifiesta como durante su operación de erradicación en Alabama. Parecía como si quisiera purgar el futuro de una vez por todas y por los medios más expeditivos que fueran requeridos. En opinión de Xavier y Wolverine la larga confrontación de Cable contra Apocalipsis había traído como consecuencia una pérdida considerable de cordura en el viajero temporal y lo expuso a extremar sus medidas, ya de por si radicales, con la finalidad de liquidar definitivamente al Alto Señor sin importar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

La peor parte sin embargo no era que Cable se volviera loco y desencadenara un infierno injustificado contra las tropas coaligadas de las corporaciones, los gubernamentales y los supremacistas; lo peor estribo en que (demostrando una perfecta coordinación con las operaciones de Summers y comprobando para todos que formalizo una alianza con el mutante renegado) el viejo aliado de los protegidos de Xavier, el bravo Kazar, abandono su tradicional neutralidad con respecto a todo evento que aconteciera allende la Tierra Salvaje y ataco, con varios cientos de guerreros perfectamente entrenados y armados hasta los dientes con tecnología occidental, posiciones de respaldo de los supremacistas y los mercenarios de las Corporaciones, liquidando a no menos de trescientos a seiscientos contrarios y permitiendo que Cable emprendiera sus acciones sin molestias de ningún tipo en sus flancos o retaguardia.

Era una alianza nefasta, sobre todo si se tomaba en consideración el persistente rumor que afirmaba que toda la vastedad de la Tierra Salvaje, con sus miles o decenas de miles de pobladores, en su totalidad había sido pacificada y unificada de grado o por fuerza por el liderazgo de Kazar, transformando la prehistórica zona en una especie de Estado organizado y respaldo de extremistas peligrosos.

La alianza armada entre un guerrero fanático de una terrorífica realidad futura y un hombre que siempre se había caracterizado por intentar solventar sus problemas, por críticos que fueran, por medio de resoluciones diplomáticas era desconcertante y demostraba que algo fallaba de un modo determinante. Incluso, en los enfrentamientos más crudos registrados en la historia de las expediciones emprendidas por los X-Men a la Tierra Salvaje, casi nunca se vio a Kazar apelar al uso de fuerza letal con tan marcada resolución como lo hizo en Alabama. Hasta durante los salvajes combates registrados contra la Invasión Skrull y que tuvo un importante escenario de confrontación en la Tierra Salvaje, Kazar demostró poseer unos niveles de moderación más elevados que otras personalidades y las matanzas observadas fueron poca cosa en comparación con lo visto en teatros de guerra mucho más violentos como Wakanda, New York, San Francisco, las bases de La Iniciativa, Inglaterra, Moscú y Beijing.

Pero, tanto entre el público en general como entre la comunidad mutante, lo que generaba mayores tensiones y desconciertos no era la confrontación ideológica casi permanente entre los integrantes de los grupos mutantes o que antiguos aliados de ellos tomaran partido por los movimientos sociales insurgentes más extremistas o que pareciera que quisieran sentarse a conversar con estos extremistas para intentar alcanzar una especie de conciliación, como si pudieran tener éxito donde veteranos del Estado habían fracasado. No. Lo más preocupante era que estas confrontaciones internas parecían haber convertido a los grupos mutantes en entes incapaces de tomar iniciativas propias y por tanto incapaces de realizar intervenciones productivas en la sociedad estadounidense y en la comunidad global.

La falta de presencia de los X-Men en los campos de batalla primordiales de la Guerra Social Americana era manifiesta; podían llegar a participar integrantes del grupo; elementos vinculados a la agrupación; pero el conjunto de los X-Men permanecía en líneas generales, dominado por la inacción. Chicago fue el primer escenario de importancia estratégica en la que las fuerzas de SHIELD, los Avengers y los militares de las Fuerzas Regulares del Estado o bien tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos sin contar con el apoyo de ninguna otra agrupación superheroica humana o mutante o fueron abandonados en medio de la confrontación por sus aliados debido a las duras desavenencias que se fueron desarrollando durante la brutal conflagración urbana. Posteriormente; en confrontaciones tan violentas como San Francisco, Los Ángeles, Dallas, Pittsburgh, Boston y tantas otras; los grupos mutantes hicieron su aparición solo cuando los diferentes bandos en disputa abandonaron el campo de batalla y regresaron a sus bases a lamer sus heridas y realizar el conteo y reagrupamiento de sus elementos de combate.

Cuando la guerra social se propago hasta Europa y las calles de Hamburgo, Berlín, Moscú, y París se tiñeron de rojo sangre, los únicos elementos de características mutantes que se localizaban en los frentes de batalla, y dirimían sus problemas en el mismo escenario de los acontecimientos, eran aquellos que se encontraban ubicados en alguno de los dos extremos enfrentados en las brutales carnicerías y que prestaban su respaldo bien fuera a los radicales nazis y fascistas de Apocalipsis o a las fuerzas revolucionarias de Weinmann; considerado por el público americano como el Markson de Europa.

Solo ahora, elementos ligados a los partidarios mutantes de Xavier, hacían acto de presencia en suelo estadounidense y lo hacían no para frenar una confrontación salida de sus cauces o para respaldar la legalidad del Estado sino para hacer causa común con los bandos extremistas y atacar con potencia letal a los grupos paramilitares que conformaban las huestes supremacistas y contaban con el respaldo del aparato militar desplegado por la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono y estaban reforzados por las milicias corporativas.

Lo que la gente no captaba, sin importar si pertenecían a la raza Homo Sapiens o a los Homo Superior, era que esta falta de capacidad interventora por parte de los X-Men y los X-Force tenía sus raíces profundamente definidas en los mismos debates ideológicos que partían en dos, tres y hasta cuatro toletes a los mutantes. Estos debates y divisiones no solo provocaban distanciamientos importantes entre los antiguos camaradas sino que, al separarlos cada vez más profundamente con brechas que parecían insalvables, provocaba que importantes personalidades de los grupos, incluyendo a miembros de notable poder y habilidad, se negaran a tomar parte en cualquier expedición que hubiera sido programada, dejando sin capacidad operativa real a los grupos que pretendieran tomar parte en las confrontaciones por venir o que estuvieran aconteciendo.

_-Me opongo categóricamente a cualquier medida que signifique combatir hombro con hombro con la basura Centinela o los esbirros fascistas de SHIELD. Ya tenemos suficiente con los Avengers, tomando partido por los nazis, como para que también ensuciemos lo poco que queda de nuestro buen nombre._

_-No iniciemos otra vez esta conversación Rachel. Todos hemos visto las noticias una y otra y otra vez y estuvimos presentes en las calles de las metrópolis después de acontecer las batallas entre los insurgentes y los gubernamentales. Hasta tú tienes que haber llegado a comprender cuales son las intenciones ocultas de los insurrectos y que tan extremos son los métodos que están dispuestos a usar para sofocar cualquier oposición a sus proyectos. Han llegado al extremo de asesinar dirigentes civiles locales electos por el pueblo para asegurar la supresión de toda resistencia a su presencia en las diversas localidades del Este, Oeste y Centro de la nación. Baltimore fue apenas el inicio de una escalada de crímenes políticos sin precedentes en la historia de este país._

_-¿En serio? ¿Crímenes sin precedentes? Sin irnos tan lejos como el exterminio de las tres cuartas partes de los nativos pre-europeos, o la salvaje esclavitud de millones de hombres y mujeres de raza negra, o las indiscriminadas matanzas emprendidas por los matones de las Grandes Familias a todo lo largo del siglo XIX y buena parte del XX contra los líderes y militantes del movimiento sindical y quedándonos solo en la historia reciente, olvidan como comenzó esta guerra. Olvidaron New York. Olvidaron Chicago, Pittsburgh, Nueva Orleans, California, Texas, y tantos otros lugares antes que Markson diera la orden a sus partidarios de responder al poder militar con poder militar, al fuego con fuego, al hierro con hierro. Olvidaron que las propias fuentes militares reconocen que no menos de las tres cuartas partes de las víctimas civiles y quizá hasta el ochenta y cinco por ciento del total de víctimas no combatientes son producto de las acciones emprendidas por los ejércitos del Estado, Apocalipsis y las Corporaciones._

_-¿Y lo errores cometidos por los poderes del Gobierno autorizan a los insurgentes a cometer bestialidades dignas de las partidas salvajes del ISIS o Al-Qaeda?_

_-Nunca he negado que las acciones emprendidas por Markson y sus partidarios rayan en la crudeza más brutal. Pero están librando una guerra contra la organización fascista más vasta, poderosa y predispuesta al crimen de la historia terráquea. Organización nazi que cuenta con el respaldo completo de todo el poderío material e intelectual del aparato de Estado más potente jamás creado. No hay campo para las sutilezas._

_-El estado nunca hubiera aceptado consolidar una alianza con agrupaciones tan alejadas de los caminos y métodos de la Democracia de no ser por el sentido de amenaza que se les presento cuando estallo la insurgencia de los extremistas comandados por Markson y Weinmann._

_-Errónea interpretación de los eventos, Wolverine. Pésimo análisis de los conflictos que padecemos, Profesor Xavier. La insurgencia de Markson y Weinmann jamás hubiera estallado si las fuerzas del aparato represivo hubieran contenido la mano y no se dedicaran casi a diario a perpetrar crímenes dignos de los campos de masacres europeos de los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya tuvimos esta conversación o una muy parecida desde el mismo día que empezaron los enfrentamientos entre las Clases. Y para entonces ya estaba perfectamente claro que quien comenzó las hostilidades armadas contra el bando opuesto fue la maquinaria de guerra dirigida por los burócratas y empresarios de Washington y Wall Street. Los insurgentes no se transformaron en tales y no comenzaron a abandonar su papel de simples huelguistas hasta que los policías, guardias nacionales y soldados regulares, reforzados por los supremacistas y los mercenarios de las Corporaciones; en especial los matones de Roxxon y las Grandes Familias Tradicionales; comenzaron a abrir fuego indiscriminadamente contra manifestantes pacíficos._

_-No existían tales protestatarios pacíficos. Los huelguistas mantenían rodeados los edificios de oficinas de las empresas en las que laboraban. Las calles se mantenían cerradas impidiendo el paso vehicular y aun el peatonal. Las fábricas se encontraban tomadas dentro y alrededor de las instalaciones. Y los piquetes impedían con violentos empujones y amenazas de violencia mayor la entrada a laborar de los trabajadores responsables que pretendían seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones para con sus patrones y para con la sociedad._

_-¿Y supongo que rodear un edificio con armas tan tenebrosas como pancartas y amedrentar a los esquiroles con la terrible arma del insulto verbal es motivo suficiente para utilizar las fuerzas especiales del ejército americano en el mismo suelo nacional y comenzar una matanza del tamaño de un genocidio?_

_-Cuando los partidarios de la línea dura entre los huelguistas lograron imponerse, gracias al involuntario apoyo prestado por los estúpidos que comandaban a las fuerzas leales, la respuesta armada de los insurgentes contra el Gobierno y sus aliados fue rápida y contundente. Los muertos empezaron a aglomerarse entre los efectivos oficiales con tanta rapidez como entre los rebeldes. Tal poderío armamentístico solo demuestra que los alzados estaban almacenando recursos desde hacía décadas y que planificaban demoler la estructura política, económica y social de nuestra sociedad desde largo tiempo atrás._

_-Quizá hubiera elementos entre la izquierda radical creando, como pudieran, milicias armadas durante el trascurso de los años. Pero las propias investigaciones de nuestros agentes demuestran que la inmensa mayoría de las armas de los insurgentes provenían de cargamentos clandestinos trasportados desde Genosha por los agentes de la República Libre de los Mutantes de Genosha o por enormes stocks entregados por agentes de la misma SHIELD horrorizados por la magnitud de la traición al pueblo norteamericano perpetrada por nuestros presuntos guardianes. Eso sin contar lo fácil que es comprar armas de guerra de alto poder destructivo en prácticamente cada esquina de nuestra gran nación._

_-Ahora vas a pretender que también creamos que Weinmann es un angelito caído del cielo, que su enorme arsenal logro sacarlo de la nada._

_-Weinmann no es Markson. Weinmann posee un pasado militar profesional en las mejores agrupaciones armadas del Sistema; tanto europeas como americanas y aun israelíes. Y pudo captar tempranamente hacía donde se dirigía el Sistema. Pueden escandalizarse todo lo que quieran, pero las matanzas en Europa antes que los obreros tomaran las armas eran tan brutales que el número de víctimas se equiparaba a las de América y eso que estamos en guerra. El genocidio solo fue frenado cuando Weinmann y sus partidarios sacaron sus inmensos arsenales y retaron al poder establecido y sus socios supremacistas, en Hamburgo primero, y en toda Alemania después. De no ser por Weinmann en estos momentos habría tantos muertos en Europa como los hubo en todos los frentes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante toda su extensión en el tiempo y el espacio._

_-Weinmann y los suyos mataron a cientos de miles de jóvenes soldados patriotas que solo se limitaban a seguir órdenes de sus superiores y que eran buenos hombres._

_-Sí. Igual de buenos eran los hombres y mujeres que acataron la voluntad de Hitler y Stalin y montaron los regímenes más monstruosos de la historia humana. Y lo hicieron porque no tuvieron frente a ellos a un Markson o a un Weinmann capaces de pararles sus torvas intenciones y aniquilar su aparato represivo. Puede que murieran cientos de miles de soldados que solo obedecían órdenes; gracias a ello fueron salvadas las vidas de decenas de millones de civiles inocentes y desarmados. Sé muy bien hacía donde se inclina mi bascula; "Profesor"._

_-Los Supremacistas…_

_-Los Supremacistas solo representan un factor dentro de la locura que quieren desencadenar las Grandes Oligarquías Imperiales del mundo. Lo quiera aceptar o no los documentos ya fueron publicados y dados a conocer al mundo entero. Toda la jefatura político-militar de los países occidentales estaba implicada en el plan de los supremacistas para exterminar la población de las grandes urbes europeas y americanas; desde el jefe de policía de Berlín hasta los mandamases del Pentágono, la Casa Blanca y los Palacios de Europa. Una macabra Santa Alianza del Siglo XXI. Lo cual demuestra a la perfección que las denuncias presentadas por los insurgentes y por Genosha, acerca de la conexión que entre los grupos del poder conformaban los Generales Dorados era más que acertada y que estos especímenes del militarismo americano más rancio tuvieron desde el mismo comienzo de las hostilidades y quizá desde antes unas intenciones claramente definidas. _

_-El liderazgo político de las naciones democráticas se encuentra en estado de alerta máxima por el reto feroz y salvaje de la insurgencia marxista. De lo contrario nunca aceptarían una coalición tan siniestra como la que han estructurado._

_-Eso ya lo dijiste Logan y es una mentira absurda y que solo sirve para hacerle el juego a los auténticos enemigos de nuestro pueblos. Como los agentes de Markson y Weinmann han demostrado, y lo han confirmado una proporción muy elevada de Gargantas Profundas, que han tenido el valor de desafiar a los maniacos que nos pretenden regir; las conversaciones entre los supremacistas y los Gobiernos de Estados Unidos y Europa son anteriores al ataque terrorista contra New York e incluso son anteriores a la huelga que dirigió Markson y que lo lanzo al estrellato público. Cosa que me acuerdo muy bien de haber dicho ya en los días de los ataques terroristas y en los del comienzo de la rebeldía de Markson y que ustedes simple y llanamente desdeñaron como invenciones de los "marxistas" y desvaríos de una joven desesperada por los horrores que conoció en su realidad. Pero resulta que tales documentos recién sacados tan solo ayer, lo fueron por Nick Fury en persona y por lo visto algo deben saber Banner y los Asgardianos que tanto Hulk como Thor abandonaron su alianza con los Avengers semanas antes de las publicaciones hechas por los mismos líderes de SHIELD._

_-¿Y qué me dices de los eventos que acontecen más allá de Occidente? Sabemos a la perfección las barbaridades cometidas por los bolivarianos en sus asedios contra las urbes colombianas, peruanas y centroamericanas. Y sabemos la simpatía abierta que los Gobiernos Bolivarianos profesan por los terroristas de Markson y Weinmann. Si los revolucionarios triunfan ya tenemos modelos concretos de hacía donde enrumbaran al Oeste civilizado._

_-Tanto los insurgentes americanos como los europeos se han desmarcado radicalmente de los métodos, procedimientos y creencias de los gobernantes latinoamericanos y han afirmado que en lo que a ellos respecta los regímenes bolivarianos son tan enemigos de clase del proletariado como las burguesías del Primer Mundo. Además han acotado que la mejor respuesta a los despropósitos de los bolivarianos podemos encontrarlos en las áreas industriales y urbanas de Venezuela, Nicaragua, y Argentina, especialmente en unas poblaciones llamadas Maracay, Valencia, Buenos Aires, Córdoba y Managua; donde los obreros y empleados de las industrias, granjas, y centros de servicio no dejan de emprender huelgas, levantamientos y repudios públicos contra las campañas bélicas y los planes políticos y económicos de las oligarquías bolivarianas._

_-No parecían repudiar con tanta energía los procedimientos de los bolivarianos cuando aprobaron el complot golpista de los jerarcas milicianos que defenestraron el gobierno constitucional de Mauricio Macri y reimpusieron, violando tanto la Constitución como las leyes y el proceso eleccionario, al régimen de los peronistas._

_-Lamentablemente tengo los mismos defectos que casi cualquier joven de mi edad y mi nacionalidad. No poseo los medios para informarme adecuadamente de los eventos allende las fronteras de mi país y son más que dudosas las noticias impartidas por los medios existentes acerca de lo que acontece en el mundo y en los propios Estados Unidos. Pero si tengo capacidad de raciocinio y capacidad de retención lectora y recuerdo a la perfección la lectura de unos documentos publicados por los insurgentes al día siguiente del Golpe de Estado en Argentina y en los que Markson y Weinmann criticaban acerbamente las acciones de los golpistas, los llamaban payasos al servicio del sistema, farsantes lacayos del Gran Capital y socios de los poderes existentes, falsos revolucionarios y afirmaban que para los intereses del proletariado mundial daba igual quien rigiera en Buenos Aires, si Macri o Kirchner, ambos eran la misma basura y la Clase Obrera debía destruirlos a los dos y a todos sus aliados._

_-Vías de escape ante una situación muy comprometedora…_

Cualquier cosa que pudieren decir tanto Xavier como Wolverine o contestarle Rachel quedo en veremos ante la insistencia salvaje con que resonaron las alarmas de la Mansión X. Pareciera como si se estuviera desencadenando un ataque termonuclear a escala planetaria y no existieran seres mutantes con la capacidad de neutralizar las potencialidades de destrucción masiva de estas terroríficas armas.

Y en realidad el panorama que observaron a través de las pantallas desplegadas por Cerebro resultaba impactante y tenebroso. Enormes columnas de humo y vastas zonas rodeadas por un fuego que daba la impresión de haber salido de las mismas entrañas del más ardiente de los Infiernos parecían ser las características principales y el panorama general a lo largo y ancho de las montañas que conformaban la amplia extensión de la Cordillera de los Apalaches. Y lo más preocupante es que este incendio masivo no se encontraba originado por el accionar, muchas veces cruel de los fenómenos naturales, o por las irresponsabilidades de mediocampistas descuidados, borrachos o simplemente estúpidos. A ojos vista las enormes llamaradas eran producto de fenomenales explosiones originadas por los proyectiles y descargas que salían disparadas de las bocas de majestuosas y potentes piezas de artillería de grueso calibre y con las cuales una colosal maquinaria bélica bombardeaba inmisericordemente toda la extensión de la enorme Cordillera.

Para pasmo de los presentes en la Mansión, lo incomprensible e irreal se hacía presente una vez más ante sus ojos, con las imágenes increíbles de enormes piezas de artillería y poderosos vehículos blindados que, saliendo de puertas secretas ubicadas en las faldas de las montañas, devolvían intensamente el bombardeo y embestían con ferocidad contra las tropas que asaltaban lo que solo podía ser descrito como una Cordillera convertida en impresionante sistema de fortificaciones por alguno de los numerosos bandos armados que pululaban por toda la extensión del país. Y no era solo un feroz duelo de artillería, blindados y maquinaria militar de la más diversa y compleja. También hacían acto de presencia masivas cantidades de soldados de infantería, aparentemente bien blindados y portando rifles y fusiles de asalto de última generación, además de otras armas portátiles para las fuerzas de pie, de notable poderío destructivo. Todo parecía sacado de una película de Ciencia Ficción futurista y claramente distopica.

Más impresionante aun fue encontrarse con las imágenes de sucesiones de explosiones provocadas por impactos que parecían salir de ninguna parte. Por lo que veían no provenían de los cañones y blindados que se disputaban el control del suelo cordillerano. Solo existían dos conclusiones lógicas para explicar las brutales imágenes de sectores de las montañas saltando en pedazos y cantidades abultadas de material de guerra y tropas de combate hechas añicos por esas ondas de poder destructivo. O ambos bandos contaban con una especie de fuerza de combate aéreo capaz de camuflarse hasta los niveles mismos de la invisibilidad o contaban con el respaldo de fuerzas de combate de origen alienígeno que se estaban empleando a fondo en asegurar el éxito de sus respectivos aliados terrícolas. Si la segunda opción era la correcta cabía preguntarse quienes serían los potentados alienígenos involucrados, las razones para interferir tan directamente en un mundo menor como La Tierra y cuáles son las consecuencias más visibles e inmediatas de este intervencionismo. Lo raro es que, con la Guerra salvaje que se estaba librando en el cosmos en estos momentos, alguna de las potencias estelares, fueran los Kree, los Skrull, los Shi'ar, los Badoon o cualquier otra de las grandes fuerzas imperialistas que se disputaban la hegemonía, tuviera la fuerza requerida y la voluntad de interferir en una batalla terrícola de la magnitud observada.

Rachel se estremeció en su totalidad. Las imágenes que veía eran tan salvajes que le recordaron los futuros de pesadilla que había llegado a conocer; tanto el suyo propio con los Centinelas purgando al mundo de la raza mutante como el de su medio hermano Cable bajo el impío dominio de Apocalipsis. Lo peor de las imágenes que veía estaba en que los combatientes que lograban vislumbrarse en las pantallas en medio del caos de la batalla se componían por partes casi iguales de humanos, mutantes y robots de guerra en una especie de combinación terrorífica de ambos futuros de distopia. Centinelas y Jinetes de Apocalipsis en el mismo frente de batalla representaba más de lo que cualquier persona sensata desearía atestiguar, máxime cuando parecían combatir en el mismo bando. No lograba comprender como sus compañeros no captaban la terrible verdad de lo que se avecinaba si no lograban poner un dique de contención lo suficientemente sólido.

Pero estaba segura que la mente de sus compañeros de equipo no se encontraba enfocada en la detestable alianza entre los Centinelas y los apocalípticos sino en la capacidad de combate de una hueste tan bien armada y tan bien organizada que demostraba poseer la fuerza de sostener un combate en campo abierto, masivo y quizá decisivo contra las fuerzas combinadas de los enemigos de la humanidad y de la raza mutante. Lo más probable era que el Profesor Xavier, Wolverine, Bishop, Emma y quizá hasta su padre estuvieran considerando la terrible amenaza que para el Status Quo representaba que los insurrectos poseyeran la capacidad de retar a cielo descubierto lo mejor de los ejércitos gubernamentales y de sus socios supremacistas, sin parar a razonar lo cerca que estaba el mundo de cualquiera de los escenarios de pesadilla de los que ella y su hermano habían huido. Una cercanía acrecentada radicalmente por la torva coalición entre los elementos responsables de la imposición de Regímenes propios de una Distopia digna de las más terroríficas películas y novelas americanas.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de las gargantas de casi todos los presentes en la Mansión cuando comprendieron que lo que se estaba jugando en las Cordilleras de los Apalaches era mucho más significativo de lo que se pensaba en una primera impresión. El satélite secreto que Ciclope había hecho ubicar encima de la Unión Americana para uso exclusivo de los X-Men, y que se encontraba ubicado justo encima de la zona de la confrontación, mostraba en sus imágenes en vivo y directo los rostros de varias de las personas más importantes de toda América. Pudieron contemplar el rostro duro, torvo y sudoroso de Markson dando instrucciones a sus tropas en el asalto contra las instalaciones de la cordillera. Observaron la cara de uno de los nuevos comandantes de Markson, el enérgico Manuel Pereira notable caudillo guerrillero en la zona de California y que también se había distinguido en batallas importantes en Texas, Utah y Nuevo México y que además ostentaba la característica de ser el amante de la díscola, y aun no descifrada adecuadamente, hija de la oligarquía más prominente, Jennifer Westerson. Vieron en el grupo de los asaltantes a Kazar y Cable dirigiendo sus respectivos grupos de asalto, los mismos guerreros que desencadenaron el infierno de Alabama. Y, si no estaban equivocados, parecían haber visto también en el ejército atacante a varios integrantes de los ejércitos Asgardianos encabezados por Lady Sif y empleando todo su poder para socavar las defensas apocalípticas; aunque no estuviera presente en persona, los X-Men estaban convencidos que, solo autorizados por Thor, los Asgardianos se atreverían a tomar partido abierto en una guerra terráquea.

Entre los defensores también estaban presentes varios de los más prominentes jerarcas de su liderazgo. Vieron, pasmados por el asombro, al mismísimo Apocalipsis comandando y organizando sus huestes. Y, al lado de él, o coordinando a otros sectores de la línea defensiva, se encontraban seres como Mr. Siniestro, Loki, y Ultron. Cada uno de ellos contaba con su propia fuerza de combate de elite con la que pretendían adecuar el curso de la batalla a sus intereses; Siniestro contaba con una masiva fuerza de Merodeadores dotada de todos los cambios y "mejoras" genéticos y tecnológicos salidos de la mente y los laboratorios del maniaco evolucionista. Loki hacía acto de presencia con una poderosa hueste conformada por Gigantes de Hielo y lo que parecía ser grandes cantidades de Elfos Oscuros prestados por Malekith el Maldito. Y por último Ultron que acampaba y defendía las posiciones de las Montañas de los Apalaches con una importante cantidad de clones que poseían todos los avances y transformaciones tecnológicos propios de los ejércitos mecánicos del "robot" megalómano.

Pero el grupo más sólido de todo el engranaje defensivo; no por detrás de los apocalípticos y las huestes de SHIELD, sino a la par de ambos; eran las fuerzas que obedecían las directrices de Víctor Von Doom, compuestas por masivas cantidades de ultra avanzados robots de Doom, así como de soldados biológicos, armados con lo último de la tecnología occidental y provistos también de las mejores maquinas de guerra de procedencia latveriana. De no ser por la calidad de las armas portadas por los insurgentes y el poderío demostrado por los mutantes que los apoyaban, aparentemente magnificados por tecnología de extraña procedencia, resultaba claro que los efectivos que obedecían a Doom hubieran bastado para pasar a cuchillo a los agresores.

_-Comparto muchas de tus dudas Rachel. Pero no puedes negar que no podemos seguir frenados por el inmovilismo más atroz ante el panorama que observamos en las pantallas de nuestro sistema de vigilancia planetario. No puedes negar que lo que estamos viendo se asemeja terriblemente a los campos de batalla de la Europa de los años cuarenta. Parece que viviéramos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en vez de en la América del Siglo XXI._

_-Te equivocas padre. Yo no veo los campos de batalla de una guerra ocurrida allende los mares hace más de medio siglo. Veo la cotidianeidad casi diaria vivida en las calles de América durante este tan afamado Siglo XXI en los mundos de los que provenimos mi hermano y yo y del que proviene Bishop. Y lo peor es que, la inepcia y los errores cometidos por ustedes, los Avengers y los Fantastic Four y el resto de la comunidad portadora de súper-poderes está provocando la aparición de una realidad en la que los peores mundos existentes están convergiendo de una u otra manera para concretarse en una Realidad tan aterradora y digna de las peores pesadillas que ni los mejores escritores pudieron haberla imaginado. No es un mundo regido por Apocalipsis, o por los Centinelas, o por Doom, o por Ultron o por cualquiera de ellos sino uno en los que todos los criminales se han lanzado al asalto del poder y cuentan para ello con el beneplácito, la complacencia y el apoyo más entusiasta de la Oligarquía reinante y el Estado imperante._

_-Los futuros aborrecibles que tú y Cable han tenido que soportar no pueden ser las razones para extremar posiciones ideológicas en esta realidad. Como bien lo dice el término son Realidades Alternativas a la nuestra, no la misma y lo que acontezca allá no tiene porque ocurrir aquí. El Genocidio Centinela, la Era de Apocalipsis, el Dominio Ultron, el Reinado Doom, son solo resultados desafortunados de mundos en los que no encontraron la adecuada oposición las políticas y prácticas extremistas._

_-Cuando mi mundo estallo en llamas y los Centinelas comenzaron a organizar su labor exterminadora, todo comenzó por motivos preocupantes pero relativamente pequeños y aislados y con los líderes de los grupos súper-heroicos repitiendo la cantinela que la sociedad organizada jamás toleraría que los eventos se descontrolaran y se pasara a mayores. Incidentes antimutantes en Boston con veinte muertos y treinta heridos, sabotaje a una convención antimutante en Oklahoma con diez heridos de gravedad, ataque de represalia mutante en Dallas con veinte fallecidos Homo Sapiens, manifestación en Nueva York contra los grupos de superhéroes y llamados a imponer una Ley de Registro de súperhumanos. Cosas ya vistas aquí una y otra vez._

_-Tú misma lo has dicho. Cosas vistas muchas veces antes sin que la locura se apoderara de todos y de todo._

_-Y sin embargo nadie hizo en realidad nada provechoso para contener la marejada de odio que iba creciendo como la espuma. Los muertos aumentaron progresivamente de decenas a cientos y de cientos a miles. Los humanos soltaron a los Centinelas, los mutantes mataron a los líderes humanos, los grupos súper-heroicos se enfrentaron entre ellos con saña casi criminal. Y sin darnos cuenta el apocalipsis nos había asolado a todos y los campos de exterminio y las cacerías callejeras se transformaron en el día a día de nuestros centros poblados. Lo demás es historia._

_Pero la característica más importante que pudo observarse en mi realidad es que cada uno fue a la suya y nadie formo un frente unido para imponer su voluntad colectiva. Los grupos mutantes fueron exterminados uno por uno ante la indiferencia de la población general, los superhéroes libraron sus batallas callejeras en sus respectivas ciudades y contra sus enemigos particulares y cayeron aislados del resto del mundo y de sus propias comunidades, los mismos villanos estaban desunidos y cayeron por separado. Apocalipsis jamás hizo acto de presencia en nuestra realidad, Ultron fue desmantelado y convertido literalmente en pieza de museo, Loki había muerto en la Guerra Civil de Asgard, Magneto y Namor fueron los únicos que pensaron en una alianza contra los Centinelas y fueron liquidados en una emboscada montada por Bastión con apoyo de los Avengers que aun no habían abierto los ojos al horror que se avecinaba. El último en caer por supuesto fue Doom que se atrinchero en Latveria y libro una guerra salvaje contra los robots gigantes durante años hasta que una operación masiva y abrumadora (hasta para los poderes y capacidades de Doom) transformo a Latveria en un desierto termonuclear._

_-Nada de eso está ocurriendo en estas regiones._

_-No. Ocurren cosas peores. Los héroes están más divididos que nunca. Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Defensores y todos los demás hacen lo que se les antoja y desprecian las opiniones de los demás sin tomar en consideración los odios y diferencias nacidos en su propio seno. Thor y Hulk se han ido, los Inhumanos (los únicos seres con poder real que lograron escapar del exterminio en mi mundo) reinan entre los Kree y libran su propia guerra, Magneto y Namor están guerra abierta y tiñen los mares de sangre. Los únicos que están haciendo un frente común son los criminales y pese a sus odios internos y sus respectivas megalomanías han logrado forjar una alianza que ha inundado de fuego y sangre las calles de todo Occidente. La única razón por la que no están montados sólidamente en el Trono del Poder es la inmensa Insurrección que se les para firme como monumental dique de contención y que se atreve a asaltarlos en su propio cubil como estamos viendo._

_-Lo único que la insurrección de Markson ha logrado es posibilitar que la distopia horrenda en la que naciste y viviste la mayor parte de tú existencia se acerque a pasos agigantados. En ninguna sociedad con posibilidades ciertas de salvación puede observarse a cientos de miles de hombres empuñando las armas y atacando las posiciones de sus rivales a plena luz del día y despreciando a las mismas fuerzas del orden que se interponen entre los contendientes._

_-El problema es que las fuerzas del Orden no se interponen entre los contendientes. Combaten con pasión y determinación a favor de uno de los bandos, utilizando para ello todo el peso de su maquinaria militar y no retrocediendo ante la perpetración de ningún crimen para asegurar la supresión del levantamiento social. Levantamiento nacido de lo más hondo del sentir nacional americano en contra de una obvia desviación totalitaria de los administradores del poder establecido. No olviden nunca quien se reunió primero con quien y quienes fueron los perpetradores del primer asalto._

_-Eso no tiene ya la mínima importancia-_dijo Hank McCoy-_nuestra intervención en las Apalaches no tendrá por finalidad tomar partido por cualquiera de los bandos en pugna. Vamos a intervenir para tomar nota de los sucesos y comprender que debemos hacer en los meses subsiguientes para subsanar los males que nos acosan. Estuve todo el día de ayer reunido de forma privada con el Profesor, tu padre y Tormenta y puedo garantizarte que no tenemos la intención, por pequeña que sea, de tomar acciones contra las fuerzas que defienden tan agresivamente los planteamientos de Markson. Nosotros tampoco tenemos razones para simpatizar con la causa despreciable de Apocalipsis y vemos con ojos más críticos de los que puedas imaginarte la extraña alianza de este con el Alto Gobierno._

_-Deben pensar que soy una especie de idiota para tragarme semejante conjunto de imbecilidades. Lo cual es un grave insulto; tomando en consideración todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que llegue a estar entre ustedes. Pero no importa. De todos modos estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ir a las Montañas Apalaches y "ver" que acontece en esas regiones. Lo considero de vital importancia._

El nivel de tensión y la expectativa existentes entre los X-Men era tan elevada que apenas quince minutos después de aceptada la misión por Rachel Summers todos los integrantes principales del equipo se encontraban preparados en el hangar donde estaban ubicadas las naves de los mutantes para salir volando hacía el epicentro de la descomunal batalla que los insurgentes libraban contra los supremacistas y el Gobierno. Ciclope, Tormenta, Bestia, Hombre de Hielo, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Coloso, Psylocke, Arcángel, Rogue, Gambito, Wolverine, que por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba con los Avengers listo para tomarse el desquite contra los revolucionarios por lo ocurrido en Chicago, Rondador Nocturno, Domino y Sam Guthrie una vez más unidos a los X-Men, y el mismísimo Profesor Xavier. Todos los pesos pesados preparados para realizar la expedición a las Montañas Apalaches acompañados por la hasta ahora reticente Rachel Summers.

Intentando calmar un poco los nervios que la atenazaban, la hija de una Realidad Alternativa, se concentro en observar el mapa virtual que mostraba la localización exacta de las zonas de batalla y que señalaba en vivo y directo el desplazamiento de las líneas de combate de los diversos batallones combatientes. Se preguntaba porque los líderes de los grupos que causaban estragos en la vida diaria de los norteamericanos tenían que empeñarse en buscar confrontaciones tan lejos de los cuarteles generales de los grupos súper-heroicos. Los Apalaches atravesaban todo la franja oriental del país de norte a sur y penetraban a escasa distancia de las regiones donde se encontraba ubicada la Mansión de Charles Xavier. Pero los combates de gran envergadura que pudo observar en las pantallas de la "Escuela" estaban teniendo por teatro principal de operaciones la región ubicada entre Alabama, Georgia, y las dos Carolinas a cientos de kilómetros del Estado de Nueva York. De hecho el epicentro de los más salvajes combates se encontraba en la pequeña ciudad de Asheville, la cual contaba con menos de noventa mil habitantes al comienzo de las hostilidades y que, apartando a los soldados de ambos bandos, ahora debía contar con cero. Esta urbe se encontraba a no menos de setecientas millas de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Y era el objetivo de la expedición de los X-Men; según las imágenes tanto Markson y Pereira como Apocalipsis y Doom se encontraban dirigiendo a sus huestes desde allí.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no lograba engañarse ni a sí misma fingiendo que le interesaba la magnitud de las distancias o quiénes eran los líderes de las diversas maquinarias bélicas enfrentadas. Más importante, sin género ninguno de duda, eran las motivaciones que provocaron una concentración tan elevada de dirigentes de primerísimo nivel en una confrontación a campo abierto. Especialmente la mantenía en una zozobra contante la presencia física, en el propio terreno de batalla, de toda la plana mayor de la fuerza insurgente, pese a la masiva concentración de tropas paramilitares y gubernamentales en el campo contrario.

Y también la mantenía seriamente preocupada la sucesión interminable de explosiones de alto poder destructivo contra los muros de la Cordillera y contra las posiciones ocupadas por las brigadas revolucionarias. Para ella resultaba evidente que naves de un enorme poderío militar se encontraban utilizando piezas de artillería de inmenso calibre apoyando a ambos bandos e intentando que sus protegidos perforaran lo antes posible las posiciones fortificadas de sus contrarios. Estaba convencida que ambos fenómenos se encontraban claramente compenetrados y uno no podía explicarse sin el otro. Los persistentes rumores de la aparición pública en los cielos de los grandes potentados de este Universo de embajadores pertenecientes a potencias colosales y de la presencia de agentes de estos inmensos poderes en las ciudades de la Tierra conversando con aliados humanos y mutantes de las más variadas tendencias la hacían pensar que los asuntos que se resolvían en la Cordillera de los Apalaches convergían a situaciones de magnitudes mucho más importantes que la simple resolución de los conflictos entre las ambiciosas facciones que se disputaban el control del poder mundial.

Por otro lado estos rumores hacía meses que se habían transformado en algo más que eso. Después de todo era evidente que los alienígenos que mantuvieron conversaciones con los líderes de la insurgencia en la famosa fiesta de Tony Stark, o los que estuvieron financiando y armando a las fuerzas militares Genoshanas, o los que intervinieron de modo nada discreto en los combates acontecidos cuando los incidentes de la nave Kree y los que habían combatido con tanta saña en los cielos de esta realidad, masacrándose entre ellos por cientos de navíos y que solo procedieron a retirarse cuando una de las flotas había sido completamente exterminada por la otra, ninguno de estos potentados eran de origen nativo y provenían no solo de otras galaxias sino de otras realidades o Universos Alternativos.

Cuando abandono su realidad hace ya tantos años atrás también se propagaron rumores extraños sobre la presencia de enviados de extraños potentados intergalácticos e incluso interdimensionales que sostenían conversaciones constantes con los jerarcas del Régimen creado por los Centinelas y que varios tratados de cooperación estratégica en campos tan diversos como la economía, la política y la guerra habían sido firmados estrechando vínculos contra posibles enemigos comunes.

También entre los miembros de la menguante resistencia humano-mutante se propago la noticia de la presencia de embajadores interdimensionales sosteniendo conversaciones y redactando y concretando acuerdos de coalición política, económica y militar para derrocar a los Centinelas y destruir la unión de estos con los agentes de las otras naciones alienígenas. Al momento de partir, Magneto (que dé algún modo milagroso había sobrevivido al violento atentado de los Centinelas en su contra y se había colocado como una de las cabezas dirigentes de la Insurrección contra el Dominio Centinela) y Wolverine a la par de Franklin Richards, le informaron de modo secreto que las cosas podrían estar a punto de cambiar, independientemente de su viaje y que estuviera pendiente porque podría ser contactada en cualquier momento para recibir nuevas instrucciones o datos novedosos.

Durante todos los años trascurridos desde su partida y a través de todas las peripecias y aventuras que tuvo que vivir y soportar para intentar frustrar el espantoso futuro del que provenía, jamás volvió a recibir mensajes o noticias de su mundo natal y nunca llego a tener contacto físico o de cualquier otra índole con los presuntos enviados que la contactarían.

Pese a los numerosos contratiempos que tuvo que tolerar, fuera enfrentándose al desprecio de su propia madre, las torturas de Mojo, las conspiraciones y el Reinado de Terror de Apocalipsis, las guerras entre los Inhumanos y los Shi'ar, la casi total extinción de los mutantes tras el Reinado de Magneto y un largo etcétera, logro obtener en secreto la oportunidad de utilizar un corte en el espacio-tiempo y regresar a su Universo.

Algo debió acontecer de magnitud trascendental durante su ausencia y tenía que ver con el protagonismo de los potentados interdimensionales. El Régimen Centinela contaba con una tecnología de combate muy superior (por siglos de diferencia) a su armamento tradicional; armamento tan avanzado que hasta los Centinelas Clase Nimrod parecían maquinarias anticuadas en comparación. Aprovechando el poder que esta tecnología les otorgaba, los Centinelas decidieron cumplir con su proyecto vital y lanzaron una brutal campaña expansionista y genocida contra los poderes biológicos de su Universo.

Cuando ella llego de "visita" se entero, por vía de los noticiarios clandestinos, que las tropas Centinelas combatían contra los ejércitos de la alianza Kree-Shi'ar en batallas brutales y que los Skrull se encontraban una vez más al borde de la extinción. Incluso se reportaban batallas de gran envergadura entre los Centinelas y las Hordas de la Zona Negativa y los Badoon. Y pese a semejante nivel de poderío desplegado por los Centinelas, estos demostraban una total incapacidad para imponerse sobre una Resistencia humano-mutante que en lugar de haber sido destruida por entero había logrado salir del estado de muerte casi segura en que se encontraba cuando partió y demostraba poseer una capacidad de combate y una popularidad cada día creciente.

De hecho más de una tercera parte del planeta se encontraba en manos de los revolucionarios dirigidos por un Triunvirato conformado por Magneto; que parecía haber rejuvenecido y se encontraba en la flor de la vida y el poder; Franklin Richards; con una madurez y vitalidad impresionantes, y por último pero no menos importante su vieja amiga Kate Pryde. Esta resistencia no solo contaba con una geografía vastamente ampliada, sino que estaba organizada como un Estado coherente y poderoso y contaba con una fuerza militar coordinada y entrenada y con un armamento tan avanzado y en algunos aspectos hasta mejor que el de sus salvajes enemigos Centinelas.

Durante los siete meses que permaneció en su mundo natal, que por algún extraño efecto propio de los viajes por la continuidad del espacio-tiempo apenas represento una semana en su mundo adoptivo; fue testigo y protagonista de los choques armados que estremecían al planeta en cada rincón que tuviera alguna importancia estratégica o táctica y pudo presenciar de primera mano los estragos que podían ocasionar, en la integridad material de los combatientes o las áreas de batalla, las poderosas armas con las que se habían apertrechado los bandos en pugna.

Fuera en las ruinas humeantes de New York o en los escombros de Chicago, o en la reconstruida Nueva Berlín o en la ahora opulenta metrópolis de Gran Luanda, los enfrentamientos adquirían la magnitud de batallas entre ejércitos formales y determinaban la conquista o la perdida de vastas extensiones de territorio que pasaban a poseer como dominios estatales la potencia vencedora. Pero lo más preocupante y extraño del nuevo panorama fue el respeto que los Centinelas adquirieron por sus enemigos de la antaño moribunda Resistencia. Respeto demostrado por la intención genocida de lanzar una operación de bombardeo termonuclear desde posiciones orbitales para aniquilar de una vez por todas todo rastro de existencia de la vida biológica en el planeta y liquidar cualquier posibilidad de procesos de transformación mutante.

Solo la prueba palpable del nuevo poderío de los rebeldes podía motivar a los Centinelas a lanzar una operación tan radical, cuando durante décadas se habían contentado con realizar labores de contención y exterminio masivo pero específico. El monstruoso genocidio final sin embargo no fue llevado a término y nunca comprendió la razón del retroceso de las hordas robóticas. Un minuto los Centinelas se encontraban por decenas de millones rodeando el planeta para lanzar su asalto final y al siguiente y luego de un extraño y descomunal destello que dejo una profunda brecha en la muralla robótica estos mastodontes metálicos regresaban a sus bases en la superficie y se limitaban a sus típicas operaciones de combate convencional en una guerra en la que perdían constantemente posiciones y poder. Cuando regreso a su patria adoptiva ya la mitad del planeta se encontraba en poder de los ejércitos de la Resistencia y el Triunvirato planificaba un ataque frontal contra los Cuarteles Generales del Mando Centinela en África, Europa, América, Asia y Oceanía.

La ferocidad de los combates y el poderío de las descargas de energía que caían constantemente sobre las posiciones de los ejércitos alrededor de Asheville y en pleno centro de la antigua localidad le recordaban por su intensidad y energía a las armas empleadas en su mundo y le parecían sus efectos extrañamente similares a los que pudo observar cuando se abrió la brecha en la muralla orbital compuesta por Centinelas. Semejantes similitudes solo podían deberse a la interferencia continua de las grandes potencias interdimensionales en los asuntos de carácter político y militar de las realidades conformadas por pueblos humanos y mutantes. Lo que no podía comprender era que interés podían poseer potencias cuya tecnología demostraba que debían contar con magnitudes colosales en los asuntos más vitales de civilizaciones evidentemente muy atrasadas y hasta primitivas si se las comparaba con las naciones de origen de los intervencionistas.

Lo único que estaba sacando en claro de los eventos en los que había tomado parte y en los que estaba a punto de presenciar y protagonizar era que los potentados en pugna poseían intereses extremadamente disimiles, suposición confirmada por los elementos por los que tomaban partido en los enfrentamientos en los que decidían intervenir con sus maquinarias militares ultra sofisticadas. En su mundo, una de las facciones interdimensionales le prestó su apoyo a los criminales genocidas del Alto Mando Centinela y había decidido dotarlos de la más aparatosa y moderna colección de recursos bélicos que el mundo hubiera visto en su historia. Y la otra facción, apoyando con igual cantidad de recursos de alta calidad a los líderes de un Triunvirato que tenía como uno de sus directivos principales a un Magneto al que la crudeza de la guerra había radicalizado aun más de lo que estaba antes del estallido del conflicto. Ahora veía en este mundo que la adopto la misma divergencia marcada en los aliados escogidos. Por una parte la entrega de armas, la dotación de recursos y quizá la utilización de cuerpos especiales de sus fuerzas de combates selectas para apoyar a los ejércitos supremacistas de Apocalipsis y Doom y el directo apoyo de naves de su escuadra interdimensional. Por la otra parte un apoyo no menos intenso en armas, recursos y fuerzas de combate especializadas y seleccionadas con el respaldo adicional de poderosos navíos de su (lo suponía) poderosísima Armada interdimensional. La única pregunta no era si las facciones se detestaban sino si lo hacían por razones de carácter económico, político, social, ideológico, geoestratégico o por una vasta combinación de todas o alguna de las anteriores opciones.

_-No sé qué recuerdos te mantienen en estado tan absoluto de distracción, pero puedo asegurarte que es la hora que empieces a despertar de tus ensoñaciones y te prepares para la movida. Solo quedan cinco minutos para llegar al teatro de los acontecimientos y por lo que podemos vislumbrar por medio de los sistemas de observación la cosa esta muy movida. Quizá en exceso._

_-No te intranquilices Logan. Puedo asegurarte que me encuentro más que preparada para cualquier cosa que podamos encontrarnos en el camino y en el mismo sitio de destino. Nada que allá por esos contornos puede sorprenderme._

_-Vale chica. Pero ten por seguro que uno nunca esta cien por ciento preparado para las cosas que se encuentran en tu camino sobre todo tratándose de una cuestión tan extrema como la guerra. Puede que seas veterana de cien combates y hayas vivido bajo el Régimen Centinela y bajo el puño de hierro de Apocalipsis cuando fuiste la guardiana de tu hermano; pero yo estuve en la Guerra Civil, en la de verdad, y en ambas Guerras Mundiales y luche contra los soviéticos; siempre hay sorpresas que logran descolocarte._

_-Guerras entre humanos por controlar los mercados y expandir su hegemonía geoestratégica más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse en su momento. Aderezado todo ello por conflictos de carácter ideológico-político que servían para sustentar o encubrir las ambiciones expansionistas de los factores en disputa. Nada realmente impresionante y muy lejos de la megalomanía genocida y universal de los potentados que disputan en la actualidad. _

Pese a sus atrevidas palabras Rachel quedo sumamente sorprendida con el espectáculo sangriento y mortífero que encontraron los X-Men al momento de posarse su camuflada nave sobre el campo de batalla. Una cosa era presenciar una batalla a través de las imágenes de satélite donde uno podía percibir cierta sensación de orden pese a la matanza y observar el movimiento adecuado y lógico de las líneas de batalla y otra muy diferente era ver el desarrollo de la matanza en tiempo real y en persona en la misma escena de los acontecimientos. No recordaba haber visto un despliegue tal de brutalidad desde que abandono su mundo de origen y no creyó posible, pese a todos sus temores y a sus diatribas proféticas, que semejante escenario pudiera repetirse en su mundo adoptivo. El espectáculo resultaba realmente demencial y dejaba cualquier lucha sangrienta sucedida en Chicago, New York, San Francisco, Hamburgo o Berlín como meros escenarios preparatorios de la carnicería que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

Los hombres y mujeres que combatían por penetrar o proteger las fortificaciones construidas por los supremacistas en las Montañas Apalaches y en el pueblo de Asheville se encontraban muy lejos de conformar unidades compactas que se movían fluidamente por el campo de batalla y lograban mantener la cohesión de sus filas durante todo el trascurrir de la carnicería. Eso solo acontecía en las películas sobre el imperio romano o las hazañas bélicas de Alejandro Magno o en los mapas históricos que acompañaban los relatos escritos sobre las Guerras Mundiales.

En el campo mortal y ensangrentado en que se habían convertido las Montañas de los Apalaches lo único que podía apreciarse era la consumación de la locura colectiva que se apoderaba progresiva y vorazmente de las sociedades occidentales. Bayonetas incrustadas entre las costillas de los combatientes, soldados que se mantenían en pie por el solo impulso de la voluntad de sus compañeros de la retaguardia ya que se encontraban sin cabeza o con los sesos desperdigados por todo el campo de batalla, extremidades arrancadas de cuajo, tripas esparcidas por el terreno y soldados desesperados intentado taparse los boquetes surgidos en sus estómagos de modo repentino. Ojos desprendidos de sus cuencas por culpa de un bayonetazo o un disparo a quemarropa. Combatientes que se intentaban liquidar mutuamente con solo la fuerza de sus músculos tras haber perdido sus armas durante la sangrienta refriega. En otras palabras el más absoluto caos.

_-¿Ya te encuentras plenamente feliz, querida Rachel? Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se le dan alas a los despropósitos de los extremistas y se permite que proliferen sus grupos y se esparzan sus ideas por la geografía y las mentes de una nación. _

_-Tienes toda la razón Xavier. Cuando los Estados Unidos de América olvido los principios sobre los que supuestamente sustentaba su comportamiento político y ético y comenzó a colaborar o cuando menos a tolerar las acciones y las declaraciones de los megalómanos supremacistas se comenzó a abrir la puerta que conduce a los tormentos más espantosos que Hades haya podido concebir para provocar y prolongar el sufrimiento de los culpables en los abismos más tenebrosos del Tártaro. Supongo que jamás sospecharon que el mismo tártaro entero viajaría hasta nuestras tierras y se aposentaría triunfante entre nosotros._

_-Es increíble que pese al horrendo espectáculo que tienes ante tus ojos persistas en reivindicar las acciones de los terroristas que están acabando con esta nación. Allá abajo deben encontrarse cientos de miles de jóvenes, fanatizados por un discurso de odio salvaje dispuestos a matar a sus semejantes y morir matando. Todo ello en nombre de una ideología trasnochada y derrotada ya hace tiempo y que solo sabe traer sinsabores y monstruosidades allí donde pisa tierra fértil._

_-Los únicos aquí que reivindican las acciones de terroristas trasnochados son aquellos que se empeñan en señalar a una agrupación social que lo único que ha estado haciendo desde que esta locura comenzó es defenderse da la agresión genocida de los maniacos que transformaron nuestros sistemas montañosos en enormes fortalezas artilladas. Se encolerizan porque los trabajadores se atrevieron a tomar las armas para defenderse de un ataque descomunal y abiertamente criminal, pero minimizan y olvidan los actos rapaces de los supremacistas y su alianza proterva con el Régimen._

Con gesto desdeñoso termino la conversación y abandono aceleradamente la nave dirigiéndose sola y para pasmo de los restantes miembros del equipo hacia el teatro de operaciones con clara intencionalidad de tomar parte en la confrontación que ensangrentaba las tierras americanas. Estaba contrariada por el caos que asolaba su país. Los últimos datos que pudo revisar antes de abandonar la nave la informaron que en toda la línea del campo de batalla de las Montañas Apalaches, desde New York hasta Georgia parecían estar combatiendo más de cinco millones de personas con una casi perfecta igualdad de condiciones numéricas y equipamiento militar entre los factores que disputaban el control de la Cordillera oriental norteamericana. Solo en las guerras mundiales se concentro para una sola operación militar semejante cantidad de hombres y recursos.

Solo los residuos que quedaban en el interior de su cuerpo de la Fuerza Fénix la salvaron de quedar despedazada por la increíble rudeza de la batalla. Pese a encontrarse a distancia considerable del área de combate, las ráfagas de los disparos de la artillería laser y los misiles de antimateria surcaban los cielos a una distancia desagradablemente cercana a su cuerpo para impactar con furia redoblada en las posiciones fortificadas de los partidarios de Markson o en las inexpugnables posiciones ocupadas por los supremacistas.

No constituía una idea saludable quedarse observando el trascurso del combate como mera espectadora. Si iba a sufrir alguna consecuencia desagradable para su integridad corporal, por encontrarse metida en una escena de guerra, mejor era que estuviera realmente involucrada en los combates que acontecían y no que una bala perdida la tumbara por estar de fisgona en una confrontación ajena. Y le pesase a quien le pesase estaba plenamente segura cual grupo combatiente iba a contar con la contribución positiva de sus poderes y habilidades.

El caos era tan monumental que se vio en la necesidad de enfocar sus capacidades mentales al máximo nivel para sostener su camuflaje al mismo tiempo que ubicaba las posiciones ocupadas por los revolucionarios y encontraba la zona que Markson estuviera utilizando como Cuartel General de sus ejércitos.


	20. Batalla en las Cordilleras Americanas II

**Capítulo XX: Batalla en las Cordilleras Americanas (II).**

Adaptarse a la realidad de un campamento en guerra, tras pasar tantos años en una paz relativa resultaba sumamente complicado. Cierto que había participado en numerosas operaciones como integrante de los diversos grupos que constituían los X-Men y que varias de estas acciones coordinadas habían resultado ser tan violentas y casi tan cruentas como las operaciones comando en las que había tomado parte en su propio mundo. Pero habían sido acciones puntuales, separadas en el tiempo y el espacio por prolongados periodos de paz, armonía e incluso felicidad. Habían sido hechos de armas esporádicos que no definían el trascurso del resto de su existencia y mucho menos representaban el involucramiento de elementos ajenos a la operación.

Pero lo que ahora tenía frente a ella, tras determinar unirse a las fuerzas desplegadas por los insurgentes, en este asalto generalizado contras las posiciones ocupadas por los partidarios del Supremacismo, era una cantidad impresionante de batallones, divisiones y ejércitos completos, lanzados a una lucha frontal contra poderes enemigos para nada inferiores a ellos y portando recursos militares que no debían envidiar en ningún aspecto los mastodónticos ejércitos desplegados en su propia realidad durante los momentos más álgidos del sangriento conflicto. Ver pasar delante de ella cantidades impresionantes de heridos, mutilados, difuntos con partes enteras de su cuerpo arrancadas de cuajo por algún impacto de la metralla contraria; ver moverse enfermeras y médicos a montones y con demasiada prisa para percatarse de los estorbos a su alrededor; ver pasar hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes con todo tipo de implementos bélicos, modernos o primitivos, con caras de odio, miedo, esperanza, deseos de venganza y de retaliación; ver pasar maquinarias de formas y capacidades siniestras rumbo al campo de batalla y con la plena disposición por parte de sus usuarios de emplearlas con toda su capacidad asesina, sin deseos de mostrar piedad alguna a sus contrarios; todo ello eran cosas que pensó que había dejado muy atrás cuando se exilio de su mundo, pensando que podía salvarlo de semejante destino. Y ahora, el irónico destino la obligaba a ser testigo y participante de una confrontación que adquiría características tan brutales y crueles como las padecidas por su Tierra Nativa.

Pero había circunstancias que cambiaban radicalmente las características de su participación en el drama que padecían ambos mundos. La guerra en su propio plano de la existencia se desencadeno mucho antes de su nacimiento, fue desencadenada por factores de poder sobre los cuales no tenía ninguna posibilidad de influir o de moldear y que la habían obligado a combatir desde la más tierna infancia, sin preguntarle si tenía deseos de verse involucrada en semejante juego macabro. Todo fue realizado contra su voluntad y contra la voluntad de la casi totalidad de los habitantes del planeta, Humanos y Mutantes por igual. Aquí y ahora, por el contrario, se encontraba envuelta por propia voluntad en una conflagración que; aunque obviamente manipulada y desencadenada por poderosos elementos protervos ubicados en las más encumbradas alturas del poder establecido y del poder oculto tras el Trono; había sido aceptada por las clases y agrupaciones políticas populares, tanto en la América anglosajona como en Europa e incluso en Asia y Latinoamérica. No había existido una sucesión de campañas de exterminio masivo y selectivo en la cual se liquidaran vastos conglomerados sociales o poderosas agrupaciones combativas con tal velocidad que estas prácticamente no tenían capacidad de percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y mucho menos poseían capacidad de tomar medidas para repeler las agresiones padecidas. Aquí y ahora, los que habían lanzado el reto y decidido apoderarse del poder supremo, se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de unas fuerzas pertenecientes a la comunidad Homo Superior y a las Clases Proletarias de los Homo Sapiens dispuestas y capacitadas para devolver golpe por golpe e incluso adelantarse a los planes del enemigo e imponer sus propias condiciones de juego en esta brutal guerra global.

La firme resistencia de New York contra el ataque terrorista de Apocalipsis; el despliegue de poder de Genosha que paralizo las movilizaciones militares imperialistas de los potentados humanos occidentales y orientales por igual; la transformación de las huelgas parciales en diversas industrias americanas en una descomunal Huelga de Masas y la transformación de esta en franca Insurrección Revolucionaria; la propagación de la confrontación a Europa con la contención de la marea sangrienta desatada por los supremacistas y el estallido de la Guerra Social en este continente que paralizo la jugada genocida de los Ministerios Europeos aliados secretos de los Supremacistas; el estallido de luchas populares más o menos masivas en América Latina, Asia Oriental y África provocando una rotura importante en la retaguardia estratégica del Capitalismo Mundial y ampliando dramáticamente las zonas afectadas por la confrontación entre clases y razas. Las divisiones que estos extraños conflictos habían provocado en el seno mismo de las agrupaciones súperheroicas, impidiendo que estas se transformaran en participes directas del Genocidio y en bastión permanente del Régimen Criminal que intentaba imponerse. El quiebre dentro de la misma clase dominante, con personeros importantes de la misma poniéndose de frente a favor de la Insurrección Obrera y las rebeliones mutantes. Todo un panorama que no existía ni de lejos en su realidad cuando los Centinelas tomaron el control de la situación y desencadenaron el Gran Exterminio.

Claro; no todo era ni de lejos tan alentador. Como no se había cansado de pensar en el trascurso de toda la guerra social, existían elementos que no se habían hecho presentes durante el comienzo y el desarrollo de los desastres en su mundo nativo. Apocalipsis y sus hordas demenciales poseían un nivel de participación y activismo que jamás tuvieron en su realidad, había nacido un estrecho frente aliado que combinaba en una sola fuerza a todos los peores criminales de cualquier realidad: Apocalipsis, Siniestro, Doom, Ultron, los Centinelas, los Gobiernos Humanos. Elementos que jamás habían aparecido durante el comienzo y el desarrollo de los horrores de su Tierra, o que habían combatido ferozmente entre sí por el control del planeta, formaban ahora una potencia única y con objetivos claramente delimitados y bien establecidos. La división en el seno de los grupos súperheroicos resultaba más inclemente y definitiva en esta realidad que en su propia Tierra y las fracturas se habían hecho terriblemente públicas, generando un nivel de caos y miseria moral mucho mayor al que previamente conoció. La misma derrota de los Avengers en Chicago (no otra cosa podía considerarse su casi destrucción en esta ciudad por más que Markson y sus huestes se hubieran replegado con montones de pérdidas materiales y biológicas) estaba en el centro del audaz atrevimiento público demostrado durante los últimos meses por parte de las Hordas Supremacistas y de los ejércitos privados de los Generales Dorados. Si los Héroes más Poderosos del Mundo no eran capaces de contener la rebelión de una chusma proletaria, mucho menos podrían desafiar al poderío de los Elegidos por el Destino para gobernar el Orbe. Claro, los Supremacistas y los ejércitos privados de los Generales Dorados habían también fracasado miserablemente a la hora de destruir la insurgencia y ahora esta se atrevía a atacarlos en su propio cubil; pero estas menudencias no eran cosas que quitaran el sueño a los designados por los Dioses.

No podía contener una sonrisa de sarcasmo, al imaginar la cara y la pose de suficiencia de los grandes caudillos supremacistas y de sus aliados humanos y mutantes, imponiendo respeto y miedo entre las filas de sus partidarios; mientras en el fondo de sus pensamientos se estaban preguntando de modo desesperado qué medidas debían tomar para poder revertir la situación y contener la marejada insurgente que amenazaba con destruir todo el entramado de poder sobre el cual se sostenía el poderío y la influencia de todos ellos o sobre el cual pretendían imponer su nuevo dominio social, político y militar, además de la primacía económica a escala planetaria. La simple imagen mental de la desesperación que debía estar dominando a sus enemigos la llenaba del más intenso placer.

Pero por real que pudiera ser esta posible desesperación (muy real, como sus poderes psíquicos le mostraban a la perfección) no podía olvidar que el poderío desbocado de estos criminales era tan real como la desesperación que pudieran llegar a sentir en un momento determinado de todo el conflicto. Los brutales cañonazos que golpeaban con frecuencia perturbadora los muros de las montañas que los rebeldes conquistaron y con frecuencia aun mayor los escudos de energía con los que Markson doto a sus fuerzas para proteger sus bases permanentes y temporarias eran un buen recordatorio del vasto poder armado con que contaban los enemigos regidos por Apocalipsis. Las hordas de mutantes y humanos, armados con todo tipo de armamento moderno de alta precisión y poderío letal: rifles, fusiles, bazucas, lanzagranadas, cañones portátiles de antimateria y con el cual se lanzaban constantemente al asalto de las líneas defensivas de los revolucionarios, bajo el amparo de las bombas lanzadas por la artillería apocalíptica, eran otro buen recordatorio de la capacidad bélica del adversario. La masiva cantidad de blindados, robots, tanques, infantería mecanizada que circulaba por las carreteras secretas en las montañas y en las bases de las mismas, intentando reventar las protecciones de los alzados y cubrir el avance de la infantería supremacista, deteniendo o anulando las conquistas alcanzadas por las armas de los sindicalistas, también formaban parte del despliegue militar enemigo que recordaba mucho la potencia de combate del contrario. Pero lo que acrecentaba de modo exponencial la sensación de estar confrontando a un enemigo con la capacidad de vaporizar el planeta entero y con la fuerza de voltear el curso de la guerra, era la presencia de las extrañas y poderosas armas aéreas y espaciales con las cuales bombardean minuto a minuto las posiciones de los revolucionarios. De no ser por la existencia de armas parecidas en el campo de los insurgentes y por la presencia masiva de las fuerzas Asgardianas, Kree e incluso de los extraños aliados interdimensionales que Markson llevaba conociendo por medio de Jennifer Westerson desde hacía no menos de un año; no costaba nada convencerse que las defensas rebeldes habrían sido quebradas y vaporizadas desde el mismo comienzo de la confrontación y los apocalípticos habrían alcanzado una clamorosa victoria.

Clamorosa victoria que, por otra parte, aun no estaba del todo eliminada de la ecuación posible de resultados. En un frente que abarcaba cientos de millas de extensión, ejercía influencia sobre decenas de centros urbanos de diversos tamaños y volumen poblacional, involucraba la participación de millones de soldados con todo tipo de material de guerra, adivinar el resultado de las operaciones consistía un ejercicio fútil y poco menos que imposible. Los sucesos que era capaz de ver a todo lo largo y ancho del frente de combate gracias a sus capacidades de proyección psíquica así se lo demostraban. En toda la extensión del frente de combate lo único que podía verse era fuego, destrucción, muerte y sangre en proporciones nunca antes vista en ninguna acción armada conocida de la historia americana y equiparable a las peores confrontaciones padecidas por los pueblos europeos en sus peores guerras modernas.

Confirmando esas nociones se encontraba viendo unos combates sangrientos a ochenta y cinco millas al norte de su posición. Una miríada de pueblos estaban siendo salvajemente atacados por las tropas apocalípticas en un intento feroz por quebrantar las líneas insurgentes y crear así una amplia brecha que permitiera destruir de una vez por todas la ofensiva rebelde y construir las condiciones para la contraofensiva de las fuerzas supremacistas a todo lo largo y ancho de la zona de confrontación. Contrario a las ideas que muchos ignorantes se habían creado de las fuerzas bárbaras que pretendían regir los destinos del Mundo Occidental actual, estas hordas bestiales no era una simple chusma desorganizada que caía como una marea sobre sus contrarios, tragándolos por la mera superioridad numérica y sin ningún tipo de organización, capacidad táctica ni mucho menos habilidades estratégicas. Y que supuestamente basaban sus ataques en las habilidades mutantes de sus integrantes, despreciando la tecnología (fuera esta creación humana, mutante o alienígena). No era eso lo que podía apreciarse en el transcurso del poderoso empuje enemigo.

Cierto era que arremetían con furia salvaje. Cierto también era que sus arremetidas iban acompañadas de toda clase de masacres y destrucciones macabras, procurando asolar hasta los últimos resquicios de existencia humana o mutante que estuviera presente en la zona atacada. Cierto era que estas masacres eran de una cualidad sistemática aroz que recordaba las peores imágenes que se habían imaginado los cronistas de las eras pasadas cuando relataban las campañas de los godos, los vikingos, los mongoles y demás pueblos brutales de antaño. Pero al igual que los cronistas de eras pasadas se habían equivocado en sus análisis de estos pueblos, dejándose llevar por sus prejuicios y sin ser capaces de ver más allá de la estrategia que estos aplicaban; así mismo los analistas contemporáneos habían errado por completo en sus concepciones acerca de estas mesnadas barbáricas modernas, lo que explicaba el amplio éxito que habían tenido contra la mayoría de sus contrincantes, en el campo de batalla y en la misma lucha política.

Ello podía percibirse muy bien en las brutales luchas que estaba viendo en las zonas atacadas que estaba inspeccionando. Columnas de fuerzas blindadas y batallones de infantería mecanizada avanzaban en perfectas líneas abriendo fuego indiscriminado contra las posiciones ocupadas por la insurgencia, tanto frente a ellos, como en las líneas laterales. Apoyando las acciones de estas fuerzas de choque, masas de infantería pesada y liviana compuestas en su mayor parte de mutantes; aunque con muchas columnas de humanos de los ejércitos privados de los Generales Dorados, adecuadamente protegidos por escudos de energía y protecciones blindadas alrededor de sus cuerpos; asaltaban las casas, edificaciones y trincheras que llenaban las poblaciones sitiadas para barrer con las guarniciones locales y cubrir el avance de las fuerzas principales. Todo este dispositivo de ataque contaba con el respaldo de una masiva acción de las baterías artilleras, que lanzaban constantes bombardeos contra las fortificaciones rebeldes, intentando saturarlas y reventarlas antes que las alcanzaran las tropas atacantes y así facilitar su ocupación por los agresores.

A su vez, este ataque artillero, blindado y de infantería, se encontraba poderosamente respaldado por una abrumadora acción de fuerzas aéreas y aeroespaciales que desencadenaban sobre las posiciones atacadas una oleada de bombardeos muy densa y bastante sobrecargada que saturaba los aires de proyectiles y bombas de todo tipo y provocaban una destrucción inobjetablemente aplastante en las poblaciones que eran alcanzadas por estos ataques. Toda la retaguardia rebelde era una colección de explosiones, incendios, estructuras derrumbadas y vaporizadas y masas de tropas y civiles destrozadas en pedazos. Toda la operación seguía la implacable lógica de la Guerra Total moderna, tan maravillosamente prevista por el General Sherman durante la Primera Guerra Civil y tan espléndidamente aplicada por todos los bandos de las Guerras Mundiales. Y ahora era una de las armas predilectas de las fuerzas apocalípticas y de sus aliados humanos y mutantes.

El problema para los supremacistas y sus aliados, se encontraba en que los insurgentes de Markson se hallaban entre los pocos que se habían tomado en serio las acciones previas de los apocalípticos y poseían la seguridad que sus enemigos supremacistas eran una máquina de guerra bien aceitada y estructurada, con capacidades operativas y asesinas de las mejores del mundo. Cosa por lo demás bien demostrada en las batallas callejeras por el control de Hamburgo, en las que los supremacistas solo habían logrado ser derrotados gracias al hecho de tener los sitiados un dirigente de la experiencia y capacidad de Weinmann. Por lo tanto; Markson y sus comandantes se dedicaron a saturar sus posiciones de fortificaciones y fuerzas de combate veteranas en las más duras batallas hasta ahora habidas en esta Guerra Social. Además las desplegaron en líneas de gran profundidad, capaces de absorber el impacto de las fuerzas enemigas, desgastándolas en combates continuos, línea sobre línea, destruyendo sus blindados o inutilizándolos y disminuyendo la efectividad de las baterías artilleras y los bombardeos aéreos. Por lo demás, repleto las fortificaciones con escudos de energía de alta potencia, capaces de repeler las bombas y descargas de energía de las armas enemigas. Y no menos importante que todo eso, doto a sus tropas de elementos armados tan avanzados como los poseídos por el enemigo.

En el frente de combate que estaba observando y estudiando en este preciso instante podía verse como los impactos directos de las baterías insurgentes destruían o desmontaban los batallones blindados de los supremacistas, en medio de un estrepito ensordecedor y en medio de la sorpresa arrogante de los asaltantes, que pese a todas las experiencias previas, seguían viendo como simples facciosos a sus contrarios en el campo de batalla. Podía verse como grupos enteros de apocalípticos, mercenarios y soldados del Gobierno se estrellaban contra los campos de energía que protegían las defensas insurgentes, y se veían forzados a enfrascarse en feroces tiroteos contra los rebeldes atrincherados en las casas, edificios, barricadas que poblaban las calles y avenidas de los pueblos atacados. Podía verse como los gubernamentales y supremacistas reventaban las puertas de las estructuras defensivas y penetraban con fuerza en estas, aniquilando con su fuego a los defensores, pero esto solo lo hacían para que al cabo de pocos minutos se vieran obligados a replegarse abrumados por la lluvia de metralla que segaba sus cuerpos procedente de las columnas de respaldo que enviaban los rebeldes a los lugares donde parecía que podían abrirse brechas. Los cuerpos caídos de los sitiadores se encargaban de cerrar las aberturas de las líneas defensivas de los sitiados. Otra forma, muy radical, que tenían los rebeldes de cerrar las brechas creadas en su dispositivo defensivo, era lanzar un bombardeo salvaje contra las edificaciones que caían en poder del enemigo, destruyéndolas antes que los gubernamentales tuvieran tiempo de colocar escudos de energía protectores y junto con las edificaciones, se aniquilaban batallones enteros del ejército apocalíptico, impidiendo el avance de estas fuerzas sobre las líneas rebeldes posteriores y permitiendo que las posiciones revolucionarias se reconstruyeran y consolidaran cerrando a cal y canto el avance de los apocalípticos con marejadas de sangre.

Haces de energía salían disparadas de las baterías revolucionarias impactando con fuerza en medio de los dispositivos artilleros del enemigo, o en las columnas blindadas, o en las masas de una infantería cada vez más expuesta a unos bombardeos con una precisión creciente y de resultados demoledores. Haces de energía de intensidad aun mayor y de precisión no menor eran lanzados con frecuencia contra las enormes naves aeroespaciales desplegadas por los supremacistas para su campaña de bombardeos. Y, para pasmo de estos, causaban destrucción brutal en el interior de estas. Poderosas explosiones sacudían los cielos sobre las Cordilleras Americanas mientras las aeronaves supremacistas sufrían destrucción en sus costados, en sus panzas y hasta en sus cascos frontales, cada vez que los disparos enemigos acertaban de lleno en los mismos. Un nivel de destrucción acrecentado por la presencia en el campo de batalla de las aeronaves de la Armada Asgardiana que se involucraron activamente en la Batalla atacando las naves apocalípticas y demostrando la calidad de sus baterías de guerra. Era un hermoso espectáculo observar como las naves de guerra Asgardianas se entablaban en vigoroso combate contra los navíos supremacistas y alienígenos y se abrían paso en los cielos americanos destruyendo a sus enemigos tras feroces duelos de artillería que, en líneas generales, siempre terminaban ganando. Aunque debe decirse, en honor a la verdad, que los Asgardianos, de modo muy prudente, se habían dotado de cantidades apreciables de material de guerra proveniente de las potencias interdimensionales simpatizantes de Markson, acrecentando de modo exponencial su, ya de por si poderosa, maquinaria de guerra estelar.

Frustrados por la potencia de sus enemigos, los supremacistas se encargaron de desencadenar toda la furia de sus divisiones mutantes. Una oleada de destrucción aterradora se desato sobre las posiciones revolucionarias, generando muerte y devastación generalizada. Terremotos de una intensidad desconocida abrieron la superficie de la Tierra bajo los pies de los ejércitos rebeldes. Descargas de energía salían despedidas de los cielos americanos en gigantescas tormentas eléctricas que apenas tenían que envidiar las provocadas por el mismo Thor. Tormentas de niebla venenosa invadían el aire de las poblaciones sitiadas y se internaban en los pulmones y en los poros de los habitantes y soldados presentes en las mismas. Incendios de origen desconocido asolaban casas, hospitales, centros comerciales, bases militares. Los ríos se desbordaban sin razón aparente y llevaban una muerte húmeda sobre las pobres criaturas que se encontraran a su paso. Ataques de psicosis se apoderaban de todos los presentes y los lugareños se atacaban entre ellos sin motivo aparente. Bestias salidas de las peores pesadillas de Lovecraft arremetían de modo repentino sobre las fuerzas insurrectas y devastaban sus filas desencadenando horrores inenarrables.

Pero incluso para esto los insurgentes construyeron contramedidas que les permitieran responder y contragolpear de modo efectivo, impidiendo que las brechas abiertas se acrecentaran y cerrando el paso de modo definitivo a las hordas supremacistas. Markson construyo toda una división de mutantes psíquicos, de la que Rachel formaba parte, que tenía por función confrontar los ataques de las criaturas Lovecraftianas, la mayoría de las cuales tenían origen en poderes psíquicos capaces de adquirir propiedades materiales, y también tenían por función interceptar los ataques psíquicos menos físicos del enemigo, así como devolver estas agresiones con violencia recrecida y demoledora. Esa era la razón principal para que ella estuviera psíquicamente presente en las zonas de combate de la línea norte del frente de guerra. Desde el comienzo de la ofensiva enemiga se logro interceptar información que afirmaba que los apocalípticos pretendían lanzar un ataque psíquico masivo, además de brutales arremetidas con sus mejores hordas mutantes contra ese sector especifico del frente. Tenían plena intención de quebrar las defensas rebeldes y destruir en el flanco norte todo el dispositivo de guerra construido por Markson y compañía. Era una perspectiva que Markson tenía plena intención de evitar, costara lo que costara. Además, tenía la plena intención que estos costos fueran mayores entre los sitiadores que entre los sitiados. Para Rachel estaba claro que el Mando Rebelde se estaba jugando el todo por el todo en esta campaña en particular. Jugaba muy diferente que en Chicago. En Chicago existía la opción del repliegue, de la lucha irregular, del golpea aquí, huye y golpea en otro lado. Aquí por el contrario estaba jugando con masas enormes de fuerzas, desplegadas a campo abierto, con material de guerra masivo, y líneas de defensa y ataque plenamente estructuradas y definidas. Era una batalla convencional en toda regla y todos los involucrados en la misma, estuvieran en cualquiera de los bandos en pugna, se daban perfecta cuenta de las implicaciones que esto traía aparejado.

Los ríos desbordados que asolaban los pueblos agredidos, sufrían extrañas convulsiones y retorsiones, adquirían cursos extraños y casi imposibles, rodeaban las poblaciones que antes inundaban y caían con no menos furia sobre las posiciones de los apocalípticos, generando una serie de devastaciones en las filas contrarias que eran complejas de tapar y reparar. Los apocalípticos se encontraban sorprendidos por ataques que no esperaban y caían masacrados en cantidades abismales. Los ríos los capturaban sin que estuvieran preparados y perecían ahogados sin posibilidad de salvación; ni siquiera podían huir nadando. Por extrañas razones (razones mutantes), el agua de los ríos adquirían una densidad, una masa que la volvían casi solida y dejaban atrapados a los supremacistas bajo ella. La muerte por asfixia los atrapaba sin que tuvieran posibilidades de escapar de ella. Los incendios repentinos que asolaran las líneas rebeldes, causando una espantosa mortandad entre estos, saltaban repentinamente de las edificaciones citadinas a las columnas de avance apocalípticas, ropas, tanques de combustible, documentos, armas inflamables estallaban en mil pedazos, causando llamaradas gigantescas en medio de las filas gubernamentales, apocalípticas y mercenarias y generando niveles de destrucción no menor que la que causaron entre los revolucionarios. Vientos huracanados desviaban los gases tóxicos y las milimétricas bacterias y virus que atacaban las posiciones insurrectas y lanzaban estos sobre las líneas de avance e incluso la retaguardia profunda de los sitiadores; las risas de estos (tenían trajes protectores y escudos de energía que repelían hasta los hasta milimétricos) se convirtieron en gritos de agonía y terror cuando, como por obra y arte de la más negra magia, estas defensas desaparecieron y sus propias armas macabras empezaron a inundar, pulmones y poros en cantidades apreciables. Por millares cayeron los asaltantes, atacados por enfermedades repentinas que consumían en cuestión de minutos, a lo mucho en pocas horas, todo su sistema inmunológico destruyendo sus cuerpos por completo en el proceso.

Ataques más convencionales también fueron empleados para contener la arremetida enemiga. Lluvias de bombas, misiles, proyectiles, balas, rayos laser y de antimateria cayeron sobre las fuerzas blindadas sitiadoras, sobre las masas de infantería y sobre las brigadas mutantes causando mortandad no menor a la que estas fuerzas causaban con sus asaltos y bombardeos sobre las defensas rebeldes. Pudo apreciar; sintiendo para su pesar un placer desmedido, como una violenta descarga de antimateria golpeaba de lleno en la corporeidad de todo un batallón supremacista y los desintegraba en su totalidad o freía sus partes vitales transformándolos en caparazones muertos. Vio como una sucesión interminable de bombas caía sobre una potente columna de vehículos blindados pesados, desmontando la casi totalidad de los mismos y matando en el proceso a la mayoría de sus ocupantes, los sobrevivientes cayeron aniquilados por las ráfagas de metrallas salidas sorpresivamente de las edificaciones laterales de la calle por la que avanzaban y que acababan de ser recuperadas de modo secreto por los ejércitos de la Rebelión. Aprecio como una poderosa compañía mixta de infantería y acorazados, humanos y mutantes y hasta algunos alienígenos, tomaba casi sin resistencia una fortísima fortificación aparentemente abandonada por sus cobardes defensores, solo para ser sorprendida por una feroz arremetida artillera y un salvaje ataque por los flancos de la posición "abandonada"; los agujeros que en sus cuerpos provocaron la metralla y los rayos laser y antimateria, además de los ataques de los Homo Superior aliados a la Rebelión resultaron ser de una efectividad mortal. Toda la compañía pereció en la acción, y los que no cayeron en la batalla, fueron rematados sin piedad por los cuerpos de cobertura insurgente. No existía la piedad en esta campaña salvaje.

Lo que sin duda más placer le daba era su propia participación en las campañas armadas. No tomaba parte física en las operaciones, pero desde el Cuartel General y acompañada de sus compañeros de la División Psíquica, no solo se dedico a destruir las acciones armadas de los ejércitos mutantes y de sus componentes psíquicos como recordaba hacía poco; también asaltaba las mentes de sus oponentes en el mismo territorio enemigo. Infiltraban las defensas psíquicas del adversario y llevaban la guerra mental hasta sus mismos cubiles. Los combates en el plano mental no eran menos feroces que en el plano material. Bestias de pesadilla, guerreros bestiales, criaturas espantosas y de un poder monstruoso y devastador si se permitía que los apocalípticos las materializaran eran protagonistas de las batallas que asolaban la realidad mental en la que también se libraba la guerra. Dolor profundo la inundaba cuando alguno de sus camaradas caía víctima de los ataques de sus enemigos; terriblemente poderosos. No pocas veces había tenido que presenciar como criaturas "irreales" desgarraban las presencias psíquicas de sus compañeros provocando la muerte de estos en ambos planos de la existencia; había presenciado como las peores pesadillas de sus amigos se hacían realidad en sus mentes provocando shocks mentales que les aparejaban la muerte casi instantánea. Algunas de sus amigas fueron víctimas de torturas y violaciones masivas que aunque en realidad apenas duraban menos de un segundo, en sus mentes parecían calvarios de meses. La muerte por el trauma era casi instantánea.

La respuesta no era menos brutal. Gritos de agonía escapaban de los labios reales de sus contrarios cuando sus propios cuerpos psíquicos eran despedazados por las criaturas por ellos convocadas que, por alguna razón que no comprendían al principio, se volvían en su contra y los aniquilaban sin piedad. Terror puro escapaba de las gargantas de los psíquicos apocalípticos al momento en que sus mentes eran atacadas por bestias Lovecraftiana capaces de reducir a la impotencia las bestias por ellos convocadas y transformaban sus recuerdos en montones de escombros; dejando enormes cortocircuitos cerebrales que los liquidaban casi al momento. Miedo total era lo que dominaba la realidad mental de estos cretinos cuando las enormes bestias que habían logrado convocar en el plano material, se desaparecían de las poblaciones sitiadas y de modo repentino reaparecían pero atacando las bases de los potentados supremacistas y gubernamentales y llevando la misma muerte que minutos antes habían estado padeciendo los rebeldes y los civiles en las poblaciones asaltadas. La pérdida de control de sus bestias provocaba shocks instantáneos y casi siempre letales. Era como si a sus cuerpos físicos les arrancaran una parte vital de sus organismos. Era una muerte horrenda y dolorosa, y más que merecida.

Sin embargo, estas confrontaciones armadas; entre los ejércitos fanatizados de los supremacistas, las hordas mercenarias y los ejércitos privados de los Generales Dorados y las fuerzas regulares del Estado Americano contra las estructuras armadas construidas por la Clase Obrera para desencadenar su insurgente resistencia contra las fuerzas del Stablishment; no le generaban la preocupación y la sensación de incertidumbre que por el contrario le provocaban las declaraciones, proclamas y propuestas políticas de los representantes oficiales de los partidarios del Supremacismo. Estas declaraciones, que fueron realizadas por el mismo Apocalipsis en muchas oportunidades, sin que nadie le enmendara la plana, representaban la puesta en acción pública de los principios programáticos del conjunto de las fuerzas extremistas que el Supremacismo aglutinaba y que el Estado y los más poderosos integrantes de las Clases Oligárquicas parecían respaldar con todo su poderío. Y nadie parecía comprender esta simple realidad, ni mucho menos parecían decididos a salir para impedir la aplicación de desaguisados tan monstruosos.

Toda la salvaje sucesión de enfrentamientos que habían estado sacudiendo Estados Unidos y los países europeos desde los días de la Batalla de Chicago y que se intensificaron con salvajismo tras las violentas declaraciones de Apocalipsis contra los derechos más elementales de la Clase Obrera estadounidense, llamando a la supresión de sus estructuras organizativas y a la destrucción de todos sus derechos sociales, políticos y económicos, solo acontecieron porque los estúpidos partidarios del megalómano dirigente mutante pretendieron imponer estas palabras en la vida real por medios expeditivos del más rancio y cruel barbarismo. Los trabajadores europeos; con los proletarios germanos a la cabeza, se lanzaron de lleno a aceptar el desafío, transformando lo que era un simple genocidio brutal, con reminiscencias en el más oscuro pasado, en una colosal conflagración armada entre las grandes clases sociales que se disputaban la Hegemonía del conjunto de las civilizaciones del Viejo Mundo. Fue una respuesta lógica, coherente, pensada, por toda la dirigencia sociopolítica de la Clase Obrera europea y sus aliados americanos, contra las acciones criminales de los ejércitos genocidas creados por los maniáticos supremacistas y que contaban con el respaldo de las estructuras de poder del viejo orden de cosas. Solo la resistencia armada masiva podía impedir la concreción de tan siniestros planes y a ella se lanzaron los batallones construidos por los partidos proletarios de toda Europa y Estados Unidos.

Pero el resto de los conglomerados sociales sufrieron; desde los mismos días de las huelgas que lanzaron a la fama a Markson; agresiones verbales parecidas por parte de los apocalípticos y otras agrupaciones de extremistas de la más dura ultraderecha radical. Y no respondieron ni de lejos con la misma tenacidad y temple con el que respondió la Clase Trabajadora. Quizá la clave se encontraba en el modo en que los enemigos atacaron a los trabajadores americanos y europeos y las formas que adquirieron las agresiones contra otros grupos sociales y políticos. El desafío contra los proletarios de ambas orillas del Atlántico adquirió muy pronto la forma de agresiones armadas brutales y genocidas que solo admitían una respuesta proporcional por simples razones de supervivencia. Las agresiones contra los conglomerados sociales no proletarios o no plenamente identificados con su origen plebeyo tomaron rutas diferentes y menos salvajes (en la práctica, porque en teoría eran de un salvajismo atroz), lo que hizo pensar que se podía jugar a dar una respuesta teórica y razonada a los planteamientos lanzados por los dirigentes y seguidores del supremacismo. Eran conglomerados sociales que padecieron en el trascurso de la historia brutalidades no menores a las de los trabajadores, pero cuyas organizaciones políticas y sociales se encontraban dominadas por poderosas corrientes reformistas que rechazaban vehementemente cualquier salida que no siguiera las reglas del juego institucional, fuera cual fuera la amenaza que se presentara en el ambiente sociopolítico.

Daba pena ajena observar como los dirigentes de las barriadas latinas y negras de las urbes norteamericanas se ponían a declamar acerca de la Carta de Derechos de las Naciones Unidas y los principios políticos sobre los que se sustentaban las sociedades occidentales desde los días de las Guerras de Independencia en el Continente americano y de la Revolución Francesa. Y ello para responder a las declaraciones y amenazas lanzadas por Sabah Nur contra sus respectivos colectivos desde antes de la Batalla de Chicago. Declaraciones y amenazas que por otra parte no impidieron que la Casa Blanca, el Pentágono y las Grandes Corporaciones mantuvieran encuentros y conversaciones cada vez más frecuentes con los más poderosos integrantes del Supremacismo; claro, con el argumento engañabobos de mantener la paz social. Lo curioso es que esa paz social no parecía requerir mantener encuentros igual de constantes con los partidarios de Markson y Weinmann a los cuales les lanzaban todo el poderío de las fuerzas represivas del Estado. Era vergonzoso que los mismos conglomerados mutantes se hubieran quedado callados ante las amenazas proferidas contra los negros y latinos por sus orígenes raciales, habida cuenta de las brutales agresiones que por semejantes motivos padecían día sí y día también todos los integrantes de la Raza Homo Superior.

Solo Markson, Weinmann, Westerson y claro, Erick (Magneto) comprendieron a cabalidad lo que se escondía detrás de las amenazas altisonantes de los potentados supremacistas contra las poblaciones de color. Por una parte una estrategia de divide y vencerás. Hacer víctima especial de sus exabruptos a colectivos específicos de las poblaciones americanas para de este modo impedir que buscaran alianzas con los trabajadores de etnia blanca, que serían vistos como unos privilegiados que no eran sometidos al terror apocalíptico. Por otra una demostración palpable de las verdaderas intenciones de los supremacistas. Que todo fuera una estrategia no eliminaba de la ecuación que los dirigentes supremacistas en realidad veían a los pueblos de color y mestizos como razas inferiores en lo que respecta a los pueblos blancos y que para ellos no eran otra cosa que carne de campos de trabajo esclavo o carne de campos de exterminio colectivo. Pero sus advertencias quedaron en saco roto. Fueron vistas por las organizaciones y hasta por los pobladores de las barriadas mestizas y negras de América como la expresión de la demagogia de los partidarios de la extrema izquierda; así como, las mismas declaraciones de Apocalipsis, eran vistas como la expresión de la demagogia salvaje de los partidarios de la extrema derecha.

A nadie parecía importarles que estas declaraciones crecieran en intensidad y salvajismo cada día que pasaban y que los líderes supremacistas no parecieran tener la necesidad de retractarse de sus salvajes exabruptos populistas de ultraderecha. Eran declaraciones que iban marcando una pauta cada vez más racista y cada día más delirante y de conclusiones genocidas, y nadie parecía estar pendiente de ello. Declaraciones como las ofrecidas por Apocalipsis el 15 de Agosto a las 15:45, quince minutos después de una reunión secreta mantenida con el Presidente, el Gabinete en pleno y los Grandes de la Finanza y la Industria. Ninguno de los cuales desautorizo semejante desmán verbal: Apocalipsis había declarado que las organizaciones laborales y comunitarias debían ser extirpadas y sus integrantes exterminados. O también podían ser tomadas en consideración otra sucesión de declaraciones como las siguientes: El 24 de Agosto Apocalipsis afirmaba que debía purgarse América del infame elemento latino o hispano. El 29 de Septiembre se afirmaba la necesidad de erradicar la población mestiza. El 22 de Octubre declaraba que los pobladores de color eran una chusma solo útil para campos de trabajo esclavo.

Ni los representantes del Estado (supuestamente defensor de los intereses de todos los integrantes de la comunidad americana por igual), ni los representantes de las organizaciones barriales o de los colectivos negros, latinos o mestizos respondieron con la contundencia debida a estas expresiones de demencia criminal. Esta escalada de monstruosidades verbales siguió siendo considerada una simple sucesión de expresiones propagandísticas de cara a la legalización de las organizaciones políticas supremacistas y el permiso de participar en el juego electoral. Las gigantescas manifestaciones convocadas y aupadas por el K.K.K y que llenaron de lo peor de la escoria racista las calles americanas tampoco parecieron generar la preocupación debida entre las comunidades de color; por lo menos entre los que se consideraban sus representantes y dirigentes. Las masas de color, con claro instinto proletario como dirían Markson y Westerson comprendieron que las palabras eran más serias que lo comúnmente aceptado por los poderes del Stablishment a los cuales estaban después de todo adscritas las organizaciones populares y salieron a exigir explicaciones a sus dirigentes y a los locos supremacistas. Los barrios de las grandes urbes americanas se llenaron de masas negras, morenas y cobrizas clamando explicaciones y exigiendo medidas contra los llamados al genocidio y al esclavismo que lanzaban los supremacistas.

El problema es que las poblaciones de color estaban tan divididas por motivos de clase como lo podían estar los pueblos de etnia blanca. Las manifestaciones contra las declaraciones de Sabah Nur fueron vistas como la expresión de la voluntad política de los partidarios de Markson entre los pueblos de color que poblaban América. Un intento por infiltrar sus perniciosas ideas subversivas entre los elementos proletarios de las barriadas no blancas de América y acrecentar su poder e influencia. Toda la clase media negra o latina y las familias que habían alcanzado el rango de burgueses entre estas comunidades, gozaban de demasiados privilegios y comodidades, habían alcanzado un nivel de vida tan elevado, por lo menos en comparación con sus congéneres que no se encontraban en disposición de perder estas "conquistas" en aras de seguir los argumentos de un loco rabioso de la extrema izquierda revolucionaria. Las manifestaciones de repudio de las masas de color de origen plebeyo fueron respondidas por manifestaciones no menos masivas de los elementos pequeñoburgueses y burgueses de estas comunidades, y hasta por elementos de clase proletaria con la intención de demostrar su lealtad al Gobierno y a las instituciones y declarar que jamás permitirían que la insidiosa propaganda de Markson entrara en sus colectivos. Comprendía ahora, muy bien, la frustración de los partidarios de Magneto cada vez que los X-Men interferían con sus proyectos emancipadores para la raza Homo Superior. Era la misma ceguera y estupidez ante el peligro evidente y que no dejaba de mostrarse en todo su horrendo rostro demoniaco.

No menos preocupantes (de hecho por motivos muy lógicos le parecían incluso declaraciones aun peores que las anteriores) eran las proclamas, discursos y planteamientos programáticos que los dementes del supremacismo habían estado dando desde el comienzo del conflicto americano acerca del rol que las integrantes de la población femenina debían ejercer en el entramado social del Nuevo Orden americano. En lo que a ella respectaba era una formal declaración de guerra contra todo su sexo y eso era algo intolerable. Pero para su sorpresa muy ingrata, las organizaciones feministas institucionales demostraron la misma tibieza extrema de los organismos en defensa de las minorías raciales. Quizá alguna declaración altisonante por aquí, y otra por allá, y alguna que otra manifestación en demostración de repudio contra las estructuras política supremacistas; pero nada que demostrara una autentica voluntad de combate contra los planes cada vez más abiertos y criminales de la Horda Apocalíptica.

Y nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de negar que las declaraciones que los apocalípticos habían ofrecido sobre el problema femenino eran propias de las mentes más retrogradas y perniciosas de la historia planetaria. Era claro que la única razón por la que no exigían la reinstauración de los Derechos del Señor; mejor conocidos como Derecho de Pernada; era por la falta de poder para implementar la ansiada medida; además de por el ridículo que significaría exigir la implementación de una política que los historiadores modernos negaban que hubiera existido siquiera alguna vez; por lo menos como cuerpo legal establecido; aunque puede que haya existido como hecho material concreto.

Tuvieron, estas declaraciones, una progresión tan salvaje y criminal como las lanzadas contra las poblaciones no blancas de América. Desde el comienzo apestaban al más brutal machismo; pero en su escalada fueron incrementando el sabor amargo de la locura y de la brutalidad. No pudo hacer otra cosa que llenarse de alarma y preocupación ante declaraciones que eran una afrenta directa contra ella y sus más elementales derechos humanos, que se los querían arrebatar por el simple hecho de poseer determinados órganos sexo-reproductivos. Como si no fuera suficiente el ser mutante ahora también tenía que pedir disculpas y postrarse por el motivo de ser mujer. Era demencial. Y sin embargo las reacciones de las instituciones y de las feministas fue más bien tibia y eso que las declaraciones poseían el siguiente tenor: El 18 de Agosto; el Alto Mando Apocalíptico dejaba en claro que las mujeres en posiciones de responsabilidad en los Departamentos Gubernamentales y en las Organizaciones Privadas debían ser destituidas y reemplazadas por los varones. Aducía que la crisis del Sistema se generaba y ahondaba por la incompetencia de las hembras en cargos de poder públicos y privados. El día 13 de Septiembre se proclamaba a voz en cuello que las féminas debían ser retiradas de las instituciones educativas superiores e incluso de las de primaria ya que su cerebro no era capaz de absorber la información impartida por los educadores y que en caso de permitir su permanencia debía asegurarse la creación de un programa especial obligatorio para todas las estudiantes en las que se recalcara el papel subordinado de su sexo en las estructuras sociales y políticas. Para el 14 de Noviembre el discurso exigía la supresión de los puestos laborales femeninos en cada sector público o privado o en su defecto una reducción del 90% en sus pagas y la imposición de un articulado de deberes que remarcara el papel de sumisión de las trabajadoras frente a sus supervisores, patrones e incluso sus compañeros de trabajo.

La respuesta de la mayoría de las personas ante tan brutales exabruptos fue una simple sucesión de chistes tan mediocres y tan machistas como las exigencias de los Supremacistas. Hasta las mujeres se lo tomaron a risa, dejando claro que las propuestas de unos locos misóginos sin capacidad de persuasión social no representaban nada preocupante. Escandaloso y repulsivo quizá, pero no peligroso ni preocupante. Para la mayoría de las personas que escucharon, vieron o leyeron las declaraciones de los supremacistas sobre el tema, estas no generaban mayor preocupación de los manifiestos delirantes de los Incel. Parecían olvidar que los Incel no eran otra cosa que unos fracasados frustrados, por razones muy diversas; y que en su mayoría no poseían influencia sociopolítica ni capacidad organizativa; y pese a ello habían sido capaces de desencadenar varias olas de asesinatos brutales por la mera razón que no tenían capacidad para llevarse a las mujeres a la cama. Los supremacistas eran un movimiento político-militar, terrorista, armado hasta los dientes y muy bien engranado y estructurado; con capacidad de destrucción masiva y amplio respaldo en los círculos de poder económico, político y militar de todo Occidente y de gran parte de lo que no era Occidente también; eran una organización planetaria.

Como siempre solo los insurgentes de Markson y compañía se tomaron en serio la amenaza que representaban las proclamas de los apocalípticos y sus aliados y consideraron como parte de sus delirantes intenciones programáticas las afirmaciones publicas de sus dirigentes sobre el tema. Jennifer Westerson; temblando de rabia e indignación, lanzo violentos discursos por los medios de comunicación de masas, exigiendo la aplicación de las leyes que penaban la Violencia contra las Mujeres y de aquellas que castigaban las llamada al odio contra determinadas comunidades vulnerables. Y, como siempre, no quisieron escuchar. Jennifer era vista como una extremista loca, con graves problemas familiares, que para resolverlos se acostaba con un inmigrante ilegal, casi analfabeta, y que financiaba por igual a los rebeldes de Markson y a los supremacistas de Apocalipsis. Como si la vida sexual de Westerson eliminara el hecho que las proclamas de los Supremacistas significaban un desafío abierto a toda la estructura legal existente.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco y el machismo desbocado de los apocalípticos empezó a ser tenido en mayor consideración como amenaza tras los eventos que provocaron la reanudación de la Guerra Civil. El salvaje incidente de Albertville en el que se destapo todo una red de asesinatos selectivos y masivos, experimentos brutales y esclavitud sexual generalizada; que además permitió recordar las propuestas en el mismo Congreso por legalizar el matrimonio forzado, la violación marital y la misma esclavitud sexual para todas las mujeres de América y las campañas violentísimas de los ejércitos supremacistas que iban siempre acompañadas de masivos actos de violación sexual contra las militantes enemigas capturadas o incluso contra las féminas civiles que tuvieran la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino, dejaron claro para muchos que los apocalípticos hablaban con mayor seriedad a la esperada y que contaban con un respaldo colosal entre muchos elementos muy retrógrados, pero muy poderosos en el Stablishment americano.

Y aun así, la mayoría de las personas consideraron que las cosas no iban con ellos, que el Estado jamás permitiría que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, y que las actuales víctimas de los ejércitos supremacistas no eran otra cosa que insurgentes que estaban siendo castigadas apropiadamente por su rebelión contra el Orden establecido. Eran hembras que querían sembrar el caos, que despreciaban las leyes que las protegían y querían construir un mundo sin ley y sin regulaciones. Bien estaba que padecieran de primera mano las consecuencias del mundo que se empeñaban en construir. Pasmada, había escuchado reflexiones parecidas de boca de personas que creyó razonables y decentes, pero que estaban convencidas que nadie de su familia o de sus relaciones cercanas padecerían las vejaciones que sufrían las víctimas del supremacismo en la actualidad. Le parecía inconcebible que alguien fuera tan egoísta como para tolerar la miseria ajena con el pretexto que no era la miseria propia. Y que fueran además tan ciegos como para creer que los horrores que sufrían las actuales cautivas de los ejércitos apocalípticos no se extenderían al resto de las féminas de la población americana e incluso mundial si llegaban a alcanzar el triunfo en la guerra que se estaba librando.

Incluso entre sus compañeros mutantes en la Escuela de Xavier la arrogancia y bestialidad de los Apocalípticos eran vistas como la expresión de un cretino demente sin peso real en las políticas nacionales e internacionales. Una ceguera exasperante, si se tenía en consideración la enorme cantidad de viajes interdimensionales que la práctica totalidad de los equipos de combate mutantes habían emprendido aunque fuera en un par de oportunidades. Empezando por los equipos de los Nuevos Mutantes, pasando por las fuerzas de operaciones de los X-Force, hasta llegar a veteranos como su padre y su madre, todos ellos habían presenciado los horrores del Régimen de los Centinelas, la barbarie de la Era De Apocalipsis, las brutalidades de la Dinastía de Magneto; pero ellos solo parecían conservar en sus memorias los ingratos recuerdos de la hegemonía implantada por la Genosha Mutante a escala planetaria y olvidaron con demasiada facilidad y prudencia los no menos aborrecibles cataclismos de las maquinas pensantes y los Jinetes bíblicos. Olvidaron los genocidios sistemáticos impuestos al mundo por los armatostes de Ultron o la locura criminal que eran las Tierras regidas por Doom. Y parecían no querer calcular que significaba que ahora todos estos engendros demoniacos (con excepción de Magneto; que esta vez jugaba para el equipo correcto, aunque Xavier y sus alumnos no quisieran reconocerlo) estuvieran juntos en un solo factor de poder.

Sus disputas con sus amigos, como siempre, habían alcanzado niveles violentos. No le gustaba para nada la ceguera de todos ante las declaraciones públicas de los apocalípticos y la inactividad pasmosa de sus más bravíos maestros y colegas ante las amenazas genocidas de los supremacistas contra las razas "inferiores" y la población femenina:

_-Debo ser solo yo; debo haber caído en una especie de sueño inducido por algún macabro torturador. No sería concebible de otro modo que ustedes estuvieran tan tranquilos ante la sucesión de amenazas que el mismo Sabah Nur ha estado lanzando últimamente, en el mismo rostro de las autoridades legalmente constituidas._

_-Los exabruptos de Apocalipsis y sus equipos, los hemos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo; y la mayoría de las oportunidades apenas han sido las expresiones de la impotencia de unos avispados que han visto fracasar todos sus planes siempre._

_-¿Siempre? Esa patraña estaría bien fundada; padre, si fuera dicha por algún encefaloplano que jamás haya cruzado las puertas interdimensionales que todos nosotros hemos atravesado alguna vez. Pero tenemos demasiadas experiencias; malas experiencias, al respecto, como para caer en semejante actitud de indiferencia por las palabras proferidas por caudillos criminales, que ya han impuesto su Régimen de terror en otros mundos y otros tiempos._

_-Es escandaloso que emplees un lenguaje tan despreciable para referirte a la población Homo Sapiens. Esa moda que ha nacido entre los jóvenes mutantes, como si los humanos fueran alguna especie de impedidos es espantosa._

_-Lo que es espantoso, Bestia, es que ustedes se preocupen tanto por las expresiones salidas de mi boca con obvias intenciones mordaces, pero no muestren el mismo nivel de miedo por el poderío desbocado de los supremacistas y sus aliados; humanos y mutantes por igual. Esa palabreja que tanto detestan la pusieron en movimiento una cantidad abrumadora de imbéciles que se limitaron a propagar las propagandas más rapaces de los elementos supremacistas y que según ustedes no representaban peligro alguno. Y ahora casi toda la juventud Homo Superior considera permisible considerar a la humanidad como el conjunto de la población terrícola sin habilidades distintivas y por tanto un miserable montón de encefaloplanos. De allí al exterminio existe un paso muy corto; Alemania lo demuestra._

_-Decir que no hacemos nada para contener la marejada de odio que los elementos más brutales de nuestra especie propagan es negar tu propia historia. ¿Cuántas veces hemos puesto en vereda las políticas expansionistas de Magneto y lo hemos forzado a mantenerse encerrado en Genosha? ¿Cuántas veces hemos contenido las campañas de terror de Apocalipsis y lo hemos forzado a esconderse en sus sarcófagos para no perecer tras sus continuos fracasos? ¿Cuántas veces hemos aplastado las maquinaciones de los Centinelas o ayudado a los Avengers y a los Fantastic Four a repeler las maquinaciones de Doom y Loki y Ultron?_

_-Y sin embargo ahora se limitan a condenar las acciones insurgentes de Markson, a lanzar ultimátum contra Genosha, investigar las acciones de los aliados interdimensionales de los rebeldes, seguir subrepticiamente a Westerson, acompañar a los Avengers en misiones diplomáticas para asegurar la lealtad de potencias extranjeras a las políticas del Gobierno Estadounidense y a cerrar los ojos ante la obvia alianza de los supremacistas y segmentos enteros del Estado. Apocalipsis jamás se hubiera atrevido a lanzar estas declaraciones bestiales clamando por un genocidio global si no estuviera seguro de contar con el respaldo adecuado._

_-¿Jamás? Siempre ha lanzado ataques terroristas y ha intentado imponer sus políticas retorcidas de modo público._

_-Pero jamás se había reunido de modo previo con las autoridades legales del país que pretendía conquistar; jamás había pretendido construir organizaciones políticas legales que participaran en el juego institucional; jamás había pretendido construir una base de apoyo social, política y militar para concretar sus políticas criminales y darle sustentación a sus victorias y respaldo para el caos de las derrotas. Ha madurado en sus tácticas y sus estrategias, aunque sus propósitos genocidas sean los mismos; y es por ello que ahora el Stablishment lo mira con seriedad y lo considera una opción válida en caso que la crisis se les escape de las manos. Cosa que se hace aun más fácil si consideramos que tantos integrantes del poder poseen una visión tan retorcida de la vida como los mismos supremacistas._

_-Exageras como siempre las simpatías que estas políticas extremistas cuentan entre los integrantes del poder establecido. En todo caso, si ciertas políticas demasiado duras han calado en las políticas oficiales, esto solo ha sido posible por culpa de las políticas de sabotaje impuestas y desencadenadas por los insurgentes. La sociedad necesita y exige paz y responsabilidad y cree que la encontrara en cualquiera que ofrezca mano dura y disciplina._

_-El problema, Logan, es que la mano dura y la disciplina que quieren ver establecidas, no son otra cosa que la expresión del más puro y demencial Terror. Es una combinación demencial de todas las estructuras de poder Totalitarias que hayan existido en el trascurso de la historia de la humanidad desde que las razas pensantes pueblan la Tierra. El absolutismo monárquico; los privilegios feudales, la barbarie teocrática, la perversidad esclavista, la rapacidad colonizadora y las matanzas de la era industrial encarnadas por el nazismo, el fascismo y el stalinismo; todo ello en uno, es lo que nos proponen Apocalipsis y sus aliados. _

_-El problema con todos tus planteamientos es que no pasan de generalizaciones y vaguedades sin fundamento. La sola propensión de los supremacista a dar declaraciones estrepitosas y que ciertos elementos poderosos en las estructuras del Estado sientan simpatía por estas locas elucubraciones; no son prueba de las amenazas de concreción de estas brutalidades en realidades palpables._

_-¿Quieren realidad? Vamos a darles realidad: hace solo unos días atrás Sabah Nur declaro que los miembros negros y latinos de la comunidad americana eran una plaga digna de ser exterminada o esclavizada; acababa de reunirse con el Presidente de la Nación (el cual no expreso ningún parecer al contrario). Meses antes de eso había declarado que las organizaciones gremiales y barriales debían ser purgadas de la realidad americana. Tiempo después había afirmado sin ambages que los negros y los latinos solo servían como carne para los campos de trabajo esclavo. Simples declaraciones que pronto mostraron ser un peligro real. Ante la propuesta del KKK las calles de América se repletaron de manifestantes expresando su acuerdo con las propuestas de Apocalipsis. No menos de cinco millones de personas salieron a las calles de la América profunda para respaldar con su presencia callejera las palabras del megalómano mutante._

_Manifestaciones posteriores en respaldo de las proclamas de Sabah Nur han estado abrumando nuestras poblaciones, y no solo en la América profunda. New York soporto la presencia de trescientas mil personas exigiendo la expulsión o el encarcelamiento de cada individuo de raza latina que habite entre nosotros. Un número no menor de manifestantes cubrió las calles de Chicago exigiendo el encarcelamiento o la creación de barrios periféricos específicos para la población negra de la ciudad. En una demostración de locura provocativa sin parangón, más de medio millón de personas salieron a exigir medidas parecidas contra la población negra y latina que habita en Los Ángeles y San Francisco. La única razón por las que ambas ciudades no estallaron en salvajes motines raciales que hubieran significado, quizá, el comienzo de una guerra racial en toda América, fue porque los militantes del partido de Markson hicieron un llamado a no caer en las provocaciones de los apocalípticos, a que se comprendiera que toda la cuestión era una trampa siniestra para debilitar la unidad de la Clase Obrera y que los supremacistas eran un simple eslabón (uno especialmente peligroso y macabro, pero uno a fin de cuentas) en la poderosa cadena del Capitalismo explotador. La población de color simpatiza lo suficiente con Markson para sofrenar su más que justa ira ante el salvaje insulto. Por lo demás, tuvieron ocasión de desquitarse en las batallas posteriores, al resurgir la Guerra Social._

_Y como si la acción de amplias masas de cretinos desclasados no fueran suficientes motivos de alarma; tenemos las declaraciones y apoyos públicos de decenas (decenas, no lo olviden) de congresistas de ambas cámaras a las propuestas de Apocalipsis. Una docena de ellos propusieron la creación de una ley que prohíba de ahora en adelante el ingreso de inmigrantes latinos a tierras americanas; otra docena (con congresistas completamente diferentes a los anteriores) propuso una ley en la que se crearon campos de trabajo exclusivos para las minorías raciales; y otra docena exigió la expulsión de todos los integrantes de la "Raza" Latina y la supresión de los derechos sociales, políticos y económicos de la "Raza" Negra. Además de proponer claro la supresión de estos mismos derechos para los blancos de clase trabajadora, que en opinión de estos congresistas no son otra cosa que negros con el pellejo blanco, el pelo amarillo y los ojos azules._

_¿Les parecen suficientes hechos concretos?_

_-De acuerdo; los apocalípticos poseen una notable influencia en el entramado de poder nacional e incluso son capaces de provocar con sus propuestas movilizaciones que abarcan una amplia cantidad de masas humanas y mutantes en América y Europa. Pero estas capacidades de convocatoria tanto entre el elemento popular de la nación como entre las clases cultas no significa que tengan las posibilidades de concretar sus proyectos a corto plazo; las amenazas contra la seguridad de la nación son otras._

_-Entonces, lo que me intentas decir; Profesor; es que debemos esperar a que Sabah Nur siente su trasero en la Silla Presidencial, se proclame Emperador de la Tierra o quizá se declare Faraón en recuerdo de sus lejanos orígenes nacionales y raciales (que muy convenientemente parece haber olvidado) o quizá se proclame directamente Ra personificado y solo entonces debemos pasar a la acción. Que interesante estrategia. Los sesenta millones de europeos masacrados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial muestran lo exitosa que es la política de contención inactiva a la hora de confrontar las amenazas de los proyectos genocidas totalitarios. Bravo._

_-Estas sobreactuando. Tus reacciones son exageradas. _

_-Claro, madre. Supongo que como no somos las víctimas directas del proyecto genocida de Sabah Nur no debemos tomarnos estas campañas como algo importante a nivel personal. ¿Cuándo debemos empezar a actuar, madre? Cuando sus amenazas se dirijan contra los elementos menos puros de la raza mutante; por lo que nosotros estaremos en el punto de mira; o cuando seamos convertidas en las concubinas de los nuevos conquistadores del mundo._

_-Ahora sí que estas sobreactuando. ¿Concubinas? Sabah Nur jamás ha lanzado declaraciones que permitan suponer que pretende imponer condiciones de vida medievales contra la población femenina de esta nación. _

_-¿En serio? Supongo entonces que el hecho que lance afirmaciones televisivas ante toda la opinión nacional sobre la necesidad de retirar de puestos de responsabilidad política, económica y social a las mujeres, por nuestra natural incompetencia a la hora de administrar las estructuras organizativas de cualquier tipo representa simple y llanamente una declaración del más puro feminismo. O cuando afirma que las instituciones educativas deberían retirar de sus salones de clase a las estudiantes pertenecientes al sexo femenino, dada la imposibilidad del cerebro femenino para procesar los más complejos problemas intelectuales y que por tanto lo único que estamos haciendo allí es ocupar un espacio que requerirían ocupar los muy capaces varones. Retocando la medida, afirmo que las mujeres podríamos quedarnos en el sistema educativo, siempre y cuando se crearan cursos particulares para nosotras en las que se nos inculcara desde la más temprana edad que nuestra principal responsabilidad consiste en acatar las directrices de los varones de la familia y de la comunidad, nuestros superiores naturales. Agravando aun más el panorama, exigió la aplicación de todo un cuerpo legal en el que se estableciera definitivamente que en las estructuras laborales las féminas ocupábamos o deberíamos ocupar una posición de subordinación y obediencia con respecto a todos los hombres que laboraran con nosotras, y no solo empresarios, dueños y supervisores, también los mismos compañeros de trabajo eran nuestros superiores y podían darnos órdenes e instrucciones._

_¿Cuándo a una mujer le arrebatan cualquier opción educativa, laboral y política, cuando pretenden construir todo un cuerpo legal y toda una estructura educativa que recalque nuestra subordinación ante el conjunto de la población masculina; que crees que sea el destino que los mandamases nos tienen reservado? ¿Para qué crees que quieran usarnos apartando las obvias opciones de mano de obra ultra-barata y de yeguas de monta y cría? Cuando hablo de concubinato, hablo completamente en serio. Nos quieren quitar nuestra capacidad de accionar político, nuestras posibilidades de formación intelectual y profesional y nuestra autonomía personal y material. Las mujeres en semejante situación de vulnerabilidad solo pueden esperar una cosa para poder progresar en el mundo; la protección de los varones que posean suficiente poder para hacerse valer en el entramado de poder._

_Por lo demás, estas elucubraciones y conclusiones tan sencillas, no están basadas solo en las obvias interpretaciones de las palabras de Sabah Nur y sus secuaces, están basadas en las afirmaciones y proyectos de ley de muchos congresistas, tomados a broma por muchos; y aun peor; por muchas; aunque no por Jennifer, que se las tomo muy seriamente; y que fueron presentados tanto en el Congreso como en las redes. ¿Se las recuerdo? Se propuso la legalización de los matrimonios forzados. No de conveniencia; directamente forzados; los padres, hermanos, primos, incluso suegros de la mujer, poseerían el derecho de casarla con quien mejor les pluguiera, sin importar lo que la fémina en cuestión opinara acerca de la unión. El novio, prometido o flirteo de la joven poseería el derecho de raptarla y forzarla a la unión, aunque esta se opusiera a la misma, y la consumación del matrimonio; supongo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que podemos llamar a eso violación; sería el único aval necesario para legalizar la forzada unión. Se propuso también legalizar algo muy cercano a lo que solo podríamos denominar esclavitud sexual generalizada. Según los delirios de estos congresistas; los hombres solo "reclaman" a las mujeres que desean ser "reclamadas"; es una especie de sexto sentido que le indica al varón que una hembra esta en celo y desea ser poseída sexualmente por el macho más cercano. Bajo esta premisa salvaje, los hombres solo tendrían que proclamar que desean a una mujer en plena calle y que esta lo está llamando por medio de sus poderosas feromonas sexuales, para que las autoridades entreguen a la mujer en cuestión como propiedad al varón reclamante, sin derecho a protesta o queja alguna. La mujer estaría en la obligación de satisfacer las necesidades del varón que la ha reclamado, sin importar si ya está emparejada o si desea cumplir con el reclamo, por el supuesto ridículo que solo ha podido ser reclamada porque ella misma lo quería así y lo dejo entrever por medio de la manipulación de su naturaleza sumisa que los machos pueden detectar._

_Cuando le preguntaron a Sabah Nur que opinaba de las peticiones de los congresistas, afirmo que eso era un terreno muy delicado y digno de estudio, pero que su experiencia milenaria le hacía proclive a creer en la naturaleza sumisa de la población femenina y quizá las propuestas de los congresistas no estuvieran demasiado lejos de lo que sería ideal para la salud física y mental de ambos sexos._

_Así que; padre, madre, amigos; supongo que cuando los apocalípticos logren imponer su hegemonía sobre la sociedad americana, lo mejor sería que nos sometiéramos a sus deseos, ya que no representan ningún peligro medieval para nuestras sociedades. ¿No? Quizá sea adecuado que me vaya preparando para mis nuevas labores en el nuevo entramado de poder. ¿Ya existirán escuelas donde nos enseñen a las mujeres a tumbarnos de espaldas y abrirnos de piernas para satisfacer las demandas lujuriosas de los machos a nuestro alrededor y parir sus hijos? Porque les aseguro que ese será el destino de todas las mujeres de América si permitimos que estas bestias alcancen el poder._

No pudo seguir percibiendo más recuerdos del pasado, ni las indignadas respuestas de sus padres y sus compañeros ante la grosería obscena que acababa de soltar; porque las responsabilidades del presente la hicieron retornar al muy brutal presente, el presente en el que intentaba que sus palabras no se convirtieran en una vil profecía. Una expresión de alegría comenzó a dibujarse por todo su rostro, mientras su mente observaba como los apocalípticos se veían forzados a contener su avance ante la obstinada resistencia que las líneas defensivas de los rebeldes mantenían en las regiones atacadas del sector del frente de batalla. Sus vehículos blindados ardían en medio de las calles y avenidas de las ciudades asaltadas, sus batallones de infantería tenían sus combatientes tendidos en los suelos de estas mismas poblaciones o en sus alrededores, moribundos, muertos o transformados en retazos sanguinolentos. Sus baterías de artillería se encontraban desmontadas y sus artilleros habían caído desintegrados, ante los impactos de las contramedidas artilleras de los insurgentes. Las naves de combate de las fuerzas apocalípticas, habían volado en pedazos en los cielos americanos, partidos por la mitad, o desintegrados directamente ante las descargas de energía desencadenadas por las baterías rebeldes, las naves Asgardianas o los navíos de las potencias interdimensionales; que habían tomado la determinación de intervenir como respuesta a la presencia en el campo de batalla de navíos de guerra de sus enemigos de la Alianza. La destrucción, tras varios días de feroz batallar, era absoluta. Las pérdidas padecidas por las tropas de la Horda Apocalíptica y sus aliados no debían ser menores al cincuenta por ciento del total de tropas empeñadas en la ofensiva; entre muertos, heridos y prisioneros. No menos de un cuarto de millón de soldados del enemigo habían sido de tal modo destruidos en acción y sus compañeros forzados a retroceder. Y lo mejor era saber que ella había tenido una participación importante; hasta decisiva en el resultado de las operaciones; habían sido sus habilidades mutantes las que permitieron coordinar las defensas cuando la arremetida enemiga había cortado las comunicaciones normales entre las filas rebeldes; habían sido sus poderes mutantes los que llevaron el espanto y la desolación contra las filas de sus congéneres que formaban en las huestes apocalípticas, destruyendo las criaturas Lovecraftianas creadas por estos o revolviéndolos contra sus creadores. Había sido su idea concentrar todas las habilidades y capacidades de los mutantes psíquicos que formaban en las filas rebeldes y transformarlas en una división independiente con funciones especificas en las operaciones de guerra; funciones de amplia gama; que iban desde el espionaje, hasta el sabotaje e incluían participar con todo su poder contra las fuerzas enemigas en caso de confrontaciones a gran escala. Justo como había acontecido hasta la destrucción de la ofensiva enemiga hacía pocos minutos.

Sin embargo no se permitió que su satisfacción la abrumara, y le impidiera pensar con claridad en el frente general de operaciones. Habían alcanzado una victoria espectacular; y destruido una de las formaciones de combate enemiga más formidables de las existentes; pero en líneas generales, las defensas apocalípticas seguían aguantando las ofensivas de los insurgentes; las Cordilleras Americanas continuaban siendo una fortaleza formidable en la que se resguardaban cantidades masivas de fuerzas y material de guerra de un enemigo implacable, disciplinado y determinado a llevar la destrucción a todos los que se le pusieran en medio de sus aspiraciones de dominio global. En los sectores sureños del frente de combate, las tropas apocalípticas lanzaban una arremetida salvaje, no menos despiadada que la lanzada días atrás contra los sectores norteños, y al parecer los ejércitos empleados para esta operación eran incluso mejores que los recientemente aplastados y forzados a replegarse a sus escondrijos montañeses. Y en el sector central del Frente; a tan solo cien kilómetros del Cuartel General Rebelde, eran los insurgentes los que abrían un fuego endemoniado contra las posiciones enemigas y lanzaban sus tanques, robots de guerra, infantería mecanizada, baterías artilleras, legiones mutantes y navíos de guerra estelar con la finalidad de quebrar el espinazo de los apocalípticos y destruir de una vez por todas la campaña de dominio de sus dirigentes megalómanos. Iban a ser días muy movidos; pero, por algunas horas, ella no tendría nada que ver con eso. Se había ganado un descanso y se lo tomaría con sumo placer.


End file.
